yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruhul Beyan/10
RÛHU'L-BEYAN TEFSİRİ (10) SAVAŞ VE SONUCU عْلَمُواْ أَنَّمَا غَنِمْتُم مِّن شَيْءٍ فَأَنَّ لِلّهِ خُمُسَهُ وَلِلرَّسُولِ وَلِذِي الْقُرْبَى وَالْيَتَامَى وَالْمَسَاكِينِ وَابْنِ السَّبِيلِ إِن كُنتُمْ آمَنتُمْ بِاللّهِ وَمَا أَنزَلْنَا عَلَى عَبْدِنَا يَوْمَ الْفُرْقَانِ يَوْمَ الْتَقَى الْجَمْعَانِ وَاللّهُ عَلَى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ قَدِيرٌ Va'lemû ennemâ ganimtum min şey'in fe enne lillâhi humusehu ve lir resûli ve li zîl kurbâ vel yetâmâ vel mesâkîni vebnis sebîli in kuntum âmentum billâhi ve mâ enzelnâ alâ abdinâ yevmel furkâni yevmettekal cem'âni, vallâhu alâ kulli şey'in kadîr(kadîrun). إِذْ أَنتُم بِالْعُدْوَةِ الدُّنْيَا وَهُم بِالْعُدْوَةِ الْقُصْوَى وَالرَّكْبُ أَسْفَلَ مِنكُمْ وَلَوْ تَوَاعَدتَّمْ لاَخْتَلَفْتُمْ فِي الْمِيعَادِ وَلَكِن لِّيَقْضِيَ اللّهُ أَمْراً كَانَ مَفْعُولاً لِّيَهْلِكَ مَنْ هَلَكَ عَن بَيِّنَةٍ وَيَحْيَى مَنْ حَيَّ عَن بَيِّنَةٍ وَإِنَّ اللّهَ لَسَمِيعٌ عَلِيمٌ İz entum bil udvetid dunyâ ve hum bil udvetil kusvâ ver rekbu esfele minkum, ve lev tevâadtum lehteleftum fîl mîâdi ve lâkin li yakdiyallâhu emren kâne mef'ûlen li yehlike men heleke an beyyinetin ve yahyâ men hayye an beyyineh (beyyinetin), ve innallâhe le semîun alîm(alîmun). إِذْ يُرِيكَهُمُ اللّهُ فِي مَنَامِكَ قَلِيلاً وَلَوْ أَرَاكَهُمْ كَثِيرًا لَّفَشِلْتُمْ وَلَتَنَازَعْتُمْ فِي الأَمْرِ وَلَكِنَّ اللّهَ سَلَّمَ إِنَّهُ عَلِيمٌ بِذَاتِ الصُّدُورِ İz yurîkehumullâhu fî menâmike kalîlen, ve lev erâkehum kesîran le feşiltum ve le tenâza'tum fîl emri ve lâkinnallâhe sellem(selleme), innehu alîmun bi zâtis sudûr(sudûri). وَإِذْ يُرِيكُمُوهُمْ إِذِ الْتَقَيْتُمْ فِي أَعْيُنِكُمْ قَلِيلاً وَيُقَلِّلُكُمْ فِي أَعْيُنِهِمْ لِيَقْضِيَ اللّهُ أَمْرًا كَانَ مَفْعُولاً وَإِلَى اللّهِ تُرْجَعُ الأمُورُ Ve iz yurîkumûhum iziltekaytum fî a'yunikum kalîlen ve yukallilukum fî a'yunihim li yakdıyallâhu emren kâne mef'ûlâ(mef'ûlen), ve ilâllâhi turceul umûr(umûru). Yüce Meali: 8/41 *“Bir de, maslûmunuz olsun ki, ganimet aldığınız herhangi bir şey. Mutlaka onun beşte biri Allah içindir. Ki Peygamber'e ve ona karabeti/yakınlığı olanlarla, yetimler ve miskinler ve yolda kalmışlaradır. Eğer siz Allah'a îmân etmiş ve o furkan günü, o iki cemiyetin çarpıştığı gün, kulumuza indirdiklerimize îmân eylemiş iseniz, bunu böyle bilin. Daha, Allah herşeye kadîr. 8/41 *O vakit ki, siz vadinin beri yamacında idiniz. Onlarsa öte yamacında. Süvarileri de, tam sizden aşağıda idiler. Öyle ki onlarla sözleşmiş olsaydınız, mutlak miâdda ihtilâf ederdiniz sözünüzden cayardınız. Ve lâkin Allah mukadder bir emri yerine getirmek için o yapılmış İdi ki, hem helak olan, beyyine'den açık delillerden helak olsun, hem de yaşayan, beyyine'den/açık delillerden yaşasın. Ve çünkü Allah, her halde semî'dir, alîm'dir. 8/42 *O vakit ki, Allah sana onları rüyanda az gösteriyordu. Eğer sana onları çok gösterseydi korkacaktınız. Ve kumandada nizâa/ihtilafa düşecektiniz. Ve lâkin Allah selâmete bağladı. Çünkü o bütün sînelerin/içte olanların künhünü/tamamım bilir. 8/43 *Ve o vakit ki, karşılaştığınız sıra onları, sizin gözlerinizde azaltıyor, sizi de onların gözlerinde azaltıyordu. Çünkü Allah, o fiile çıkarılmış olan emri yerine getirecekti. Öyle ya, bütün işler Allah'a irca olunur/döndürülür.” 8/44 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Bir de, malûmunuz olsun ki.” “Ey mü'minler! İyi biliniz ki, “Muhakkak o ki,” Aslında kelimesinin hakkı, “Elif nun maddesinden” ayrı yazılması gerekirdi. Çünkü kelimesi, mevsûldür. Şu kavi-i şerifte olduğu gibi; “Size edilen va'd ve vaîd/cennet ve cehennem muhakkak başınıza gelecektir; siz onun önüne geçemezsiniz.” Lakin resme ittibâ (aslına uygun olması) için bitişik yazıldı. Yani, o ki, “Ganimet aldınız,” Kâfirlerden kahr ve galebeyle aldığınız ve size isabet eden (elinize geçen şeyler), demektir. bir şeye ermek, nail olmaktır. ganimetin aslı, kişiye düşmanı tarafından bir “Ganem”in (maddî ve manevî bir fayda ve kurtuluşun) mü'minlere isabet etmesi, demektir. Sonra bu kelimenin kullanılması genişletildi ve kâfirlerden Mü'minlerin eline geçen her şeye ganimet denildi. Ne olursa olsun. Darü’l-Harb'te Alınan Mallar Denildi ki: Bir ve iki kişi, İmam'ın idarecinin izni olmaksızın, “Darü'l-harbe” girseler ve orada bir şeyler alsalar; onların o aldık¬ları ganimet beşe bölünmez. Çünkü ganîmet, (savaşta) kahr ve galebe yoluyla alınan mâldır. Yoksa, çarpmak (aldatmak, kan¬dırmak ve) hırsızlık yoluyla alınan mâl, değildir. Bu fetva İmâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (k.s.) hazretlerine göre¬dir. imam Şâfıî (r.h.) hazretlerine göre (bu mal da) beşe taksîm olunur. Bütün Eşya Ganimettir “Herhangi bir şey.” Bu kavl-i şerif, mevsûlün aidinden hâldir. Sizin ganimet olarak aldığınız şeyler ne olursa olsun, kendi¬sine şey adı verilenler ganimettir ve hatta bir dikiş iğnesi ve dikiş ipi bile ganimet malı olur. Ancak, maktulün kaatil için idam edilmesi harîç; İmam bunu geçerli saydığı zaman. Esirlerde imam muhayyerdir. Ganîmet toprakları da öyle. Nüzul Zamanı Bu âyet-i kerime “Bedir”de nazil oldu. Vâkidî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Humus (beşte bir), Bedir savaşın¬dan bir ay üç gün sonra, Şevval ayının ortalarında ve Hicretten yirmi ay sonra yapılan benî Kaynukâ gazvesinde meşru oldu.” Ganimet Malının Beşte Biri Allah İçindir “Mutlaka onun beşte biri Allah içindir.” Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâ'dır. Haberi ise mahzûftür. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kulları için kendi aralarında meşru kıldığı şeriatta, ganimetin hükmü; demektir. Veya bu kavl-i şerif, mahzûf mübtedâ'nın haberidir. Bu takdirde de manâsı: Hüküm, “Mutlaka onun beşte biri Allah içindir,” demektir. “Humus” Farisî olarak,”Beşte bir” demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Ona Yakınlığı Olanlar “Peygamber'e ve ona karabeti yakınlığı olanlarla ona karabeti/yakınlığı olanlar içindir,” kavl-i şeri¬finde, harf-i cer olan lâm iade edildi. Ama diğer sınıfların üçünde bu harfi cer zikredilmedi. Bu onların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine ziyadesiyle bitişmeleri olduğu için; onların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin payında ortaklıklarının olduğu düşüncesini def et¬mek içindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yakınlığı olanlar: Benî Hâşim oğulları. Benî Abdülmuttalib olanlardır. Benî Abdüşşems ve Benî Nevfel olanlar değildir. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Bil ki: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: Muhammed bin Abdullah, bin Abdül-muttalib, bin Hâşim ve bin Abdül-menâftır. Abdül-Menâfın dört oğlu vardı. Onlar: 1- Hâşim. 2- Muttalib. 3- Abdü şems. 4- Nevfel idi. Hâşim'in iki oğlu vardı: 1- Abdül-muttalib. 2- Esed. Abdül-muttâlibin on oğlu vardı. Onlardan bazıları; 1- Abdullah. 2- EbûTalib. 3- Hamza. 4- Abbâs. 5- Ebû Leheb. 6- Haris. 7- Zübeyr. Bunların hepsi ve bunlardan olan zürriyetlerine “Hâşimiler” denilir. Çünkü bunlar “Hâşirrin evlâdıdırlar. Abdül-menâf dan soy şeceresi şöyledir: 1- Kusayy. 2- Kilab. 3- Mürre. 4- Kâab. 5- Lüey. 6- Gaalib. 7- Fihr. 8- Mâlik. 9- Nadr. 10- Kinâne. 11- Huzeyme. 12- Müdrike. 13- İlyas. 14- Mudar. 15- Nizar. 16- Meaad. 17- Adnan. Kureyş Kimlere Denilir? Nadr'in evlâdı olan herkese, Kureyş denilir. Ama Kinâne ve onun üzerinde olanlara Kureyş denilmez. Kureyş babalan Nadr'in kabilesi'dir. Akrabalık Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yakın akrabaları olarak; 1- Benî Haşim. 2- Benî Abdülmuttalib (aileleri) tahsis edildi. Hâşim ve Abdulmattâlib ile beraber aynı kuşakta olmaları¬na rağmen, diğerlerinin evlâdına, Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin akrabaları denilmedi. Bunun sebebi, Hâşim oğulları ve Abdülmuttalib oğullan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ayrıl¬mamalarıdır. Onlar, ne câhiliyet döneminde ve ne de islâm dö¬neminde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini asla terk etmediler, işte bundan dolayı onların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle olan akraba¬lıkları tam ve mükemmel bir akrabalık olmuş oldu. Bunların akrabalıkları; 1- Nesep. 2- Zorluk, kolaylık-genişlik ve darlık hallerinde yanında ol¬maya dayanır. Bundan dolayı ganimet malının beşte biri, bunlara verildi. Ama Abdü'ş-şems ve Nevfel oğulları Abdülmuttalib oğulla¬rıyla aynı kuşakta ve aynı yakınlıkta olmalarıyla beraber, humus¬tan mahrum kılındılar. Çünkü Nevfel Abdüşşems oğullarının yakınlığı, nesepçe Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine yakın olmalarının ötesinde onu gözetmek, ona yardım etmek gibi meziyetleri. Yetim ve Miskinler “Yetimler” Bu kelime,”Yetîm” kelimesinin cemiidir. O, babası ölmüş olan küçük müslümandır. Humustan bir pay da onlara verilir; fa¬kir oldukları zaman.ve miskinler” Bu kelime,”Miskin” kelimesinin cemiidir. Miskin za'fıyetin, kendisini hacet ve ihtiyaçlarını gidermekten alı koyup oturttuğu kimsedir. Yani müslümanlardan acziyet, fakir ve hacet ehli olanlar, demektir. ve yolda kalmışlaradır. “Kendi malından uzak olan yolcu, demektir.” müsâfir Kâşifi (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: “müsâfir, müslüman bir kavme inip konaklamış, müslüman kişilerdir. Bil ki: Bu âyet kerimedeki, lâm ganimetin humusunu istihkak içindir. Âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, ganimetlerin sarfedilen yerlerin al¬tı kısım olduğudur. Lakin cumhur, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isminin zikredil¬mesi, ta'zîm, kelamın onun ismiyle açılması ve teberrük yoluyla olduğu görüşündedirler.Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hu¬musta nasîbi var, demek değildir. Çünkü dünya ve âhiretin hepsi, Allah'ındır. Bundan dolayı, ganimetten payının birinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ayrılmak üzere ganimet humusu altıya bölün¬mez. Meselâ Ka'beye sarfedilmek üzere; her ne kadar böyle bir manâ yakın ise de. Yoksa her memleketin mescidlerine humu¬sun verilmesi gerekirdi. Bazı imamların görüşleri böyle olduğu gibi. Veya bazıları bu payı Allah'a ayrılan payı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin payına eklediler. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatı ile de bu paylar sakıt oldu, düştü. Çünkü peygamberlere vâris olunmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)’ın Payı İbnüş-Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: “Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatından sonra kimse ona peygamber olarak halife olmadığı gibi; onun payına da kimse ona halife olmadı, ona kimse varis olmadı.” Bu fetva lmâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göredir. İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretlerine göre ise de, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin payı, müslümanların maslahatlarına ve kendisinde müslümanlara kuvvet olan şeylere sarf edilir. Efendimizden Sonra Akrabaları Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatından sonra, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yakın akrabalarının payları da sakıt oldu. Bu sebeple, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatından sonra, onun yakın akrabalarına ganimetten pay verilmez. Belki onlara, fakirliklerinden dolayı diğer müslümanlara verildiği gibi ganimetten pay verilir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ise, fakir ve zenginliklerine bakmaksızın, akrabalıklarına bakarak onlara ganimetten pay ve¬rirdi; fakirlikten dolayı değil. Hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Abbâs bin Abdüimuttalib (r.a.) hazretlerinin mallarının çokluğuyla beraber, ona ganimetten pay verirdi. Ve'1-hâsıl: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yakın akrabaları, diğer fakirler için bir örnektir. Yani diğer fakirlerin sınıfına girer¬ler. Diğerlerinin üzerine takdim olunurlar. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yakın akrabalarına ganimetten pay verilmez. Tabi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatından sonra.. Hâşim Oğullarına Sadaka “Şerhü'1-Âsâr” isimli kitab'da buyuruldu: İmâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Sa¬dakaların hepsi, yani farzı ve nafilesinin Hâşim oğullarına verilme¬si caizdir. Haram olması, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dönemindeydi. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin çağında, beşte bir onlara verilirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatıyla bu hak sakıt olunca, onlara bütün sadakalardan verilmesi caiz oldu. Günümüzde Ganimet Taksimi “Tahâvî” buyurdu: Biz bu cevaz sebebiyle alırız: Ganimetten iki pay, sakıt oldu¬ğunda; o iki pay; 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin payı, 2- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yakın akrabalarının payı, Bu gün ganimetin humusu, üç kısma pay edilmektedir. Üç sınıfa verilmektedir. Onlar; 1- Yetimler. 2- Miskinler. 3- Yolda kalmışlardır. Ganimetin dördüncü bölümü de o ganimeti kazanan kişilere taksim edilir. Atlıya iki pay verilir. Yayan olan askere de bir pay.. “Hayâtü'I-Hayevân”da buyuruldu: Fil ile de savaşılır. Savaşta file binilir. Filin düşmanı öldürmesi ve tepelemesi deve ve katırın tepelemesinden daha çoktur. Bizim yanımızda bu üçü yetim, miskin ve yolda kalanlar ganimet malının humusunun sarf edileceği yerlerdir. İstihkaka yol yoktur. Hatta bunlardan sadece birine sarf edilirse, caiz olur. Mü'minler İlâhi Hükümleri İcra Ederler “Eğer siz Allah'a îmân etmiş iseniz.” “Biliniz” kavl-i şerifinin kendisine delâlet ettiği bir mahzûfa taalluk eder. Yani, eğer siz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman ettiyseniz; iyi bilin ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ganimetin humusunu bu sınıflar için kıldı. Ganimetin humusunu onlara teslim edin. Sizin ona olan istek ve meyletmelerinizi kesin. Diğer kalan humusların dördüyle kanaat edin. Bu kavl-i şerifin onun üzerine delâleti, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bilinsin diye bu hükmü emretti. Zira bu benzeri ma¬lûmlar hakkında ilimdir, yoksa onun nefsinin kasd olunduğu şey¬ler değildir. Belki onunla, kendisiyle amel edilen şey kasd olundu. “Ve o indirdiklerimize” Ve bizim ona indirdiklerimize, “Kulumuza” Kulumuz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine indirdi¬ğimiz, âyetleri ve nusreti, demektir. Bu (manâ), indirmekten mu¬radın, mücerrede iysâl (nusrete ulaştırmak) ve kolaylık olmasın¬dandır. O takdirde her biri hakikî tanzîm ile intizâm etmiştir. Yani “Bedir gün”, demektir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, “Bedir günü” hak ile bâtılın arasını tefrik etti; mü'minlere yardım etmek ve kâfirleri yüzü koyun yere düşürüp mağlûp etmek sebe¬biyle. Bedir Savaşının Önemi “O iki cemiyetin çarpıştığı gün” Yani müslümanlar ve kâfirler.. Bu kavi-i şerif, birinciden zarftır. O gün Cuma idi. Hatta hem Ramazan idi. Hicret-i nebeviyye'nin ikinci senesiydi. Bedir savaşı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin müşriklerle sa¬vaş için karşılaştığı, hak ve dini ilân ettiği bir savaştır. “Daha, Allah her şeye kadir”. Sayıca az olanlara, çok olanlara karşı yardım etmeyi takdir buyurur. Azizlere karşı zelillere inayet buyurur. Bu bedir günü size yaptığı gibi. İki Ordunun Bulunduğu Yerler “O vakit ki, siz” İnip yerleştiniz, “Vadinin beri yamacında idiniz.” Vadinin Medine'ye yakın olan yamacında idiniz. Bu kavl-i şerif, “O furkan günü,” kavl-i şerifinin ikinci bedelidir. “Ve onlarsa” Sizin düşmanınız ise konaklamışlardı. “Öte yamacında..” Medine'den uzak olan tarafındaydılar. O da Mekke tarafına gelen kısımda olmalarıydı. vadinin yarısı, vadinin bir yamacı, demektir. Bununla isimlendirildi. Çünkü vadide olan şeyler (kumlar), insanın geçmesine manî olan su'dan sayıldı. “Dünya” kelimesi, “alçaldı, alçalıyor ve alçalmak” fiilinden gelmektedir. “Kusvâ” kelimesi ise, mekândan “Uzaklaştı, uzaklaşıyor ve uzaklaşmak” fiilinden geliyor. Uzaklaştığı zaman bu fiil kullanılır. Kıyâsen aslında “Dünya”kelimesinde olduğu gibi,”Kusvâ” kelimesinde de vav harfinin ye harfine kalbedilmesi gerekirdi. Ancak,”Kusvâ” kelimesinin “Rehber, önder ve kısas” kelimesinin vavı gibi hali üzerine kaldı.. “Ve süvarileri de.” Bu kelime, “Binici süvari” kelimesinin cemidir sahabeler “Arkadaşlar” ve”Arkadaş” kelimeleri gibi. Burada zikredilen binici “Süvari” deveye binen kimse demektir. Çünkü at'a binen kimseye de Arabçada “Binici süvâri” denilir. Burada süvarler “Kelimesinden murad, deveye binen kimseler,” demektir. Şamdan dönen (ve Mekke'ye) yönelen kaafıle, demektir. Şirk ordusunun liderleri demektir. Onlar da Ebû Süfyân ve arkadaşla¬rıdır. Hepsi develer üzerindeydiler. “Tam sizden aşağı idiler.” Sizin olduğunuz yerden az aşağıya bir yerde konakladılar. Onlar, denizin sahiline yakındılar. Onlarla müslümanlar arasında üç mîl kadar mesafe vardı. “Esfel, daha aşağı” kelimesizarfiyet üzerine mensûb ise de, mübtedâ'nm haberinin mevkiinde vaki oidu. Ancak kendisi hakikatte mahzûf olan zarf-t mekânın sıfatıdır. Cümienin hepsi ise kendisinden önceki zarf tan hâl'dir. Allah'tan Gelen Fetih Faydası ise şudur: Düşmanların (maddî olarak) kuvvetli ol¬duklarını, onların binekli olarak kuvvetlerini göstermesi ve müs¬lümanların hallerinin zayıflığını göstermek içindir. Bu faydadan dolayı her iki fırkanın toplumun merkezleri zikredildi. müslü¬manların bulunduğu vadinin yakın tarafı, yumuşak bir kumluktu. Yürümek zordu. Yürüyemiyorlardı, Ayaklan kumlara batıyordu. İnsanlar kumlara gömülüyordu. Ancak zorluklarla yürüyebiliyor¬lardı. Orada su da yoktu. Müşrik ordusunun bulunduğu vadinin uzak kısmı bunun tam tersineydi. Yürümesi kolay ve sulaktı. Nazm-ı şerif, kâfirlerin maddî kuvveti ve müslümanların za'fıyeti üzerine varid oldu ki, müslümanların nail oldukları, fet¬hin, kendilerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir yaratması ve ihsanı olduğunda ittifak etsinler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hâriku'1-âde adetleri yırtarak, mu'cizevî bir halde onlara fethi nasip etti. Bu onların imanlarının ve şükürlerinin artması içindi. “Öyle ki onlarla va'dleşmiş/sözleşmiş olsaydı¬nız” Sizler ve onlar, savaşı sözleşmiş olaydınız; sonra siz kendi ha¬linizi ve onların hallerini öğrendiğinizde; “Mutlak buluşacağınz günde ihtilâf ederdiniz/sözünüzden cayardınız.” Kendi vaadinizden sözünüzden elbette cayardınız. Onların heybetinden korkar ve onların zafere ulaşacağı düşüncesiyle ümitsizliğe kapılırdınız. “Ve lâkin” Siz ihtilâf etmediniz ve savaştan geri kalmadınız. Belki sizin aranızda herhangi bir mîâd olmaksızın, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizi bir araya topladı. “Allah yerine getirmek için.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tamamlamak için; mukadder bir emir; o yapılmış idi. Hakikî olarak yapılmış idi. O da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dostlarına yardım etmesi ve düşmanlarını kahretmesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hikmetinin yapılmasını gerektirdiği şeyi, “Yapıl¬mış” kıldı. Bu, yapılacak olan şeylerin kuvvetinin gerektirmesin dendir. “Hem helak olan, açık delillerden helak olsun” Bu kavi-i şerif, “Yerine getirmek için” şerifinden bedeldir. Müftî Sadî Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdu: Zahir olan şudur; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri daha iyi bilir; ama burada harf-i cerri, uzaklık manâsına olan kelime sonra, henüz” manasınadır. Şu kavi-i şerifte olduğu gibi; “Allah buyurdu ki: “Az bir zamanda nâdim/pişman olacaklar.” Müfti Çelebinin sözleri bitti. Hüccetlerinin Kalmaması Manası, helak ile karşı karşıya gelenlerin, beyyineleri gördükten ve muŞâhede ettikten sonra helak olmasıdır; ta ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında onlar için bir mazeret ve hüccet kal¬masın içindir. Hüccet, onların İslâm süsüyle süslenmemelerindendir. “Ve hem de yaşayan, açık delillerden yaşasın” Yaşayan da yaşar; müşahede etmiş olduğu hüccetten; tâ ki yakîni kuvvetlenip, imanı kâmil oluncaya kadar. Bedir Savaşı Muhakkak ki “Bedir savaşı” İslâm dininin hakikatine delâlet eden apaçık âyetlerdendir. Bedir savaşını gördükten sonra kâfir olan kişi; gerçekten ki¬birlenen, inat eden ve hakikati apaçık anlaşılan hak yüzden dön¬müş, demektir. Ölüm ve Hayatla Karşı Karşı Gelmek Burada beyan edilen,”Kim helak olursa” ve”Kim yaşarsa hayat bulursa” kavî-i şeriflerinden murad; helak ve hayat üzere olanlar, (helak ve hayatla burun buruna gelenler) demektir. Sa'dî Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Kim yaşarsa (hayat bulursa)” kavl-i şerifinden murad, bedir savaşından sonra hayatı devam edenler savaşta ölmeyen¬ler demektir. Böylece, hayata yaklaşmak, hayatın kenarında ol¬mak ve hayat üzere olmanın manâsı anlaşılmış oldu.. Allah İşitir ve Görür “Ve çünkü Allah, her halde semî'dir, alîm'dir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, küfreden kâfirin küfrünü ve onun azabını; ve iman eden mü'minin iman ve sevabını işitir ve bilir. “Semî yani hakkıyla işitir” ve “Alîm yani gereğince bilir” iki sıfatın yan yana zikredilmesi, her birinin küfür ve imanı içine alan bir kavil (söz) ve itikâd (inanç) üzere şâmil olmaları için¬dir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Rüyası Hazret-i Peygamber (s.a.v.)'den nakil olundu ki, “Bedir sava¬şı”nın olacağı günün gecesinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri rüya¬sında, Kureyş ordusunun gayet az ve zillet içinde olduğunu gördüler. Ve rü'yâyı te'vil edip şöyle buyurdular; “Dostlar galip düşmanlar elbette mağlûp olacaklardır” Mü'minler, bu (müjdeli) rü'yâyı ve rü'yâ'nın güzel tabirini işi¬tince, sevindiler. Bu nimeti hatırlatmak için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “O vakit ki, Allah, sana onlan gösteriyordu.” Ey habibim , Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sana müşrikleri gös¬terdiği vakti hatırla; “Rüyanda” kelimesi, masdar-ı mimî olup, uyku manasınadır. “Az olarak.” İkinci mefûl'den hâl'dir. Yani onlar az oldukları halde, demektir. Göze bağlı olan “Görme” fiili iki mefûie müteaddî'dir. Sahabelerin İnancı Mücâhid (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberi (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, Kureyşlileri, rüyasında az olarak gösterdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri de bunu ashabına haber verdi. Sahabeler de; “Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rüyası haktırl Kureyş ordusu azdır!” dediler. Bu rüya, sahabelerin kalblerinin kuvvetlenmesine sebep oldu. “Eğer sana onları çok gösterseydi korkacaktınız” Elbette korkar ve savaş safından geriye kalırdınız. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdu: Korkuyla beraber zayıflıktır. “Ve kumandada nizâa/ihtilafa düşecektiniz.” Yani savaşma işinde, münazaa edecektiniz. Düşmana karşı sebat edip direnmek ve firar edip kaçmak konusunda ayrılığa düşecektiniz. “Münazaa” iki kişiden her birinin, kendi sahibini (kar¬şısındakini) kendisinin üzerinde olduğu şey hakkında münazaa etmesi, çekişmesi ve mücâdele etmesidir. “Ve lâkin Allah selâmete bağladı.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, korku ve münazaa etmekten selâ¬met nimetini verdi. “Çünkü o bütün içte olanların tamamını bilir.” Alfâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yakında onların içinde olacak olan, cür'et, cesaret, korkaklık, sabır, sızlama ve sabırsızlığı bilir. Bun¬dan dolayı tedbir ettiği emri yaptı. İki Tarafın Birbirlerini Az Görmeleri “Ve o vakit ki onları size gösterir.” Her iki zamir, “Gösterir” fiilinin meflüdürier. Gösterme faili ise Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir. Farisi olarak manâsı şöyledir: Şunu hatırla ki. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sahabelere sizin düşmanlarınızı gösterdi. “Karşılaştığınız da sizin gözlerinizde” Siz olduğunuz halde, az” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, düşmanları da müslümanların gözle¬rine az gösterdi. Hatta İbni Mes'ûd (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sağ yanına bakanlar, onları yetmiş kadar kişi olarak görü¬yordu. Buyurdu: “Bu mü'minlerin kalblerini takviye etmek ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rüyasını tasdik etmek içindir. Bu vahiydir. Asla bunda muhalefet ve yanlışlık yoktur.” “Ve sizi de onların gözlerinde azaltıyordu.” Hatta Ebû Cehil; “Muhakkak ki Muhammed ve onun ashabı, bir deve yiyecek kadardılar” dedi. Bu söz (Araplar arasında) bir şeyin az olduğunu beyan te¬mek için darb-i mesel olarak kullanılır. Yani müslümanların azlığı, onları sadece bir deve bile doyuracak kadardır. Savaş kızışmadan önce, müslümanların düşmanların gözle¬rinde az gösterilmesi düşmanların; 1- Cür'etfe onlara hücum etmeleri. 2- Savaş için çalışmada mübalağa etmemeleri. 3- Savaşa iyi hazırlanmamaları. 4- korku ve sakınmadan uzak olmaları içindir. Sonra savaş başladığında da, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minleri, kâfirlerin gözlerine çok gösterdi. Hatta kâfirler, mü'minleri sayı bakımında kendilerinin iki katı olarak gördüler. Bu da; 1- Çokluğun kâfirlere korku vermesi. 2- Donakalsınlar. 3- Kalbleri (moralleri) kırılsın. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyurdu: “Ve sizi de onların gözlerinde azaltıyor¬du.” Çünkü onlar size zahiri gözlerle bakıyorlar; bundan dolayı onlar sizin manânızın çokluğunu, kalblerinizin kuvvetini ve melek¬lerin meded ve imdadlarını göremiyorlar. Zira onlar, basîretleri ve kalbleri kör olanlardır. Bu durum onların savaştan kaçmamala¬rı içindir; şeytanın melekleri gördüğünde kaçtığı gibi. Şeytanda kâfirlerle birlikte (müslümanlara karşı savaşmak için) Surâka"nın suretinde “Bedir harbi”ne gelmişti. Şeytan melekleri gördüğünde hemen gerisin geriye kaçtı. Ve ona: “Nereye kaçıyorsun? Neden kaçıyorsun?” dediklerinde şeytan; “Ben sizden katiyyen uzağım. Ben sizin göremeyeceğiniz şeyler görüyorum. Ben Allah'tan korkarım.” “Çünkü Allah, o fiile çıkarılmış olan emri yerine getirecekti.” Bu kavl-i şerif fiilin kendisiyle illetlendiği şeyin ihtilâfından dolayıdır. Bu kavl-i şerif iki fırkanın arasını zikredilen birinci hâl üzere cem etmektir, ikincide ise her bir fırkayı diğerinin gözleri¬nin önünde az göstermektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hepsini dilediği şekilde sarf edip çe¬virir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrini reddedecek ve onun hük¬münü aksine döndürecek biri yoktur. Dünya Âhirete Vesiledir Bu kavl-i şerifte şu tembih vardır: Hadd-i zatında dünya hal¬leri kasd olunan şey değildir. Dünya hayatında murad olunan âhiret saadetine bir vesiledindünya, kişiyi Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsına götürmelidir. İşaretler Bu âyetlerde şu işaretler vardır. Bunlardan biri, İslâm dininin beş erkânıdır. Onlar dinî gani¬metlerdir. Lakin tevhîd, hepsinden daha yücedir. Bundan dolayı humus (beşte bir) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönük oldu. Humu¬sun diğerleri de a'zaların hazları oldu. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ibâdetlerin ganimetlerinden kaçınmaktır. Marifetlere taalluk edenler ve kendisiyle sâdâtın (efendiliğin) tahakkuk ettiği kemâiât: ruhun ve organların her ikisinin mahfuz olmaları ve mahrum ol¬mamaları içindir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Müşahede nurlarını ve mükâşefe esrarından hicâbların kal¬dırılması anında elde ettiğiniz ganimetlerin sizin için humusların dördü vardır. Onlar sebebiyle siz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bera¬ber yaşar ve ağyâr'dan da gizlenirsiniz. “Bildi ve Allah zül-Celâl hazretlerinin emirlerini örtüp giz¬ledi.” “Ki böylece keşiflere erme hakkına layık olmadı..” Tasavvuf? Ganimetin Dağıtımı Onun humusundan fazlasını infak etmezler; 1- Allah için Allah yolunda ihlas ile. 2- Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olarak. 3- Yakınlara, yani Allah rızâsı kendilerine bağ¬lanan ihvana. 4- Yetimlere yani talep ehli (ilim, marifet ve hakikat. öğrenmek isteyen) o kemalin son haddine baliğ olmadan önce şeyhleri kendilerinden ayrılanlara.. 5- Miskinler yani sâdık talebelere.. Onlar, irâde eliyle sizin irşâd eteğinize yapıştıkları zaman. 6- Yolda kalanlar yani her bir taraftan ağyardan vurud edip gelen sidk ve irâde ehline demektir. Bu her taifeye; sıdk-u samimiyetleri, irâdeleri, istidadları, is¬tihkakları hasebince onların haklarını Allah, Allah rızasında ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin inâyetiyle, Allah'ın Resulü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olarak infak eder.. Kanun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin siyreti (ahlakı) ve sünnetidir.. Zıtlarm Bir Araya Toplanmasının Hikmeti Onlardan bu âyet-i kerimede işaret edilenlerden biri de şudur: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri iki fırkayı topladı; şu cihetle ki, eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları halleri üzerine terk etmiş olsaydı; kesinlikle onlar bir araya gelmezlerdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, savaş için müslümanlar ile kâfirleri bir araya toplaması; 1- İslâm'ın izzet ve galibiyetini ortaya koymak için. 2- Kâfirlerin zilletini göstermek içindir.. İşte bu şekilde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu beden heykelle¬rinde ve kalıplarında, ruhlar ile nefislerin arasını da topladı. Şu cihetle ki, eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları halleri üzerine terk etmiş olsaydı; onlar ruhlar ve nefisler bu zıddiyet hali ve tabiat¬larının ihtilâfından dolayı asla bir araya gel/nezlerdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bedenlerde ruh ile nefsi bir araya getirmesi 1- Ruhların maksadı sıdkı tahsil etmesi 2- Nefislerin de (kötülüklerden arınıp) mukarrabîn (Allah'a yakın olan) meleklerle beraber olması içindir::. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; “Haydi gir kullarım içine.” İstidadlar Dünya hapishanesinde ve cesedlerde mahbûs kaldıktan son¬ra; cennetlerin nimetlerine ve a'Iâ-i illiyne yüceler yücesine çıktı; esfel-i sâfilinde alçakların el alçağında olduktan sonra. Bu du¬rum, saidlere nisbetledir. O tahiyyât (selâmet) ve yakınlık için ya¬ratılanlar. Amma şakiler ise, cehennem için serpilip yaratılmışlardır. Bunun saidlerin tam aksinedirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insan¬ların istidadlarını, teraktf ve tenezzül yükselmek ve inmek için yarattı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin insanlar üzerinde açık hücceti vardır.. Akıl Nuru Kâşifi (k.s.) buyurdular: “Şifâ-i-şerif”in tercümesinde zikredildi. Gece'nin cevheri, dostların gönüllerini aydınlatan akıl parlaklığı ve nuru gibidir. O nur, düşmanların yenlerinden eteklerine verdi. Ve bundan dolayı da; “Hem helak olan açık delillerden helak olsun, hem de ya¬şayan, açık delillerden yaşasın.” Yani akıl nurunun şimşeklerinin aydınlığı, nurun parıltıları Allah'ın inayeti ve tevfikîile, onların hidâyetine vesile olur. “Eğer bu durum kahr tarafından gelirse; hizlân ayrılık ve yardımsız bırakmak ve kökten kazımayı kabul etmesine sebep olur. Ve düşmanların köklerini kazır. Düşmanları dalâlete sürek¬ler. Zira; “Evet.. Allah onunla bir çoklarını şaşırtır, yine onunla bir çoklarını yola getirir.” “Eğer hâlin sureti kötü ve iyi ise.” “Onun (kudret) elinin takdiridir.” Mü’minin İmanı Artar 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eşyâ'nın hakikatini hakkıyla ve doğru olarak göstermek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sünnetlerindendir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onları olduğu gibi haber verir. Sonra, suret erbabına, eşyayı zıddıyla gösterir; imtihan etmek mü'min ve münafıkları seçmek birbirinden ayırt etmek için. Mü'min, imanı üzere sabit kalır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rim tasdik eder. Ve itiraz etmeksizin, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine; “Sözlerinde, Amellerinde, Hallerinde o yüce resule teslim olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların imanlanyia beraber imanla¬rını ziyâde kılar. Münafık ise, ayağı kayar ve itiraz ile karışır. Nifak üzerine ni¬fakı artar. Körlük üzerine körlüğü ziyâde kılınır. İşler Allah'a Döner “Ve bütün işler Allah'a irca olunur döndürülür.” Mü'minin hali ve işi Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin rızâsına döner. Münâfıkın hâli ise. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gadabına, döner. Rızâ ve gadab, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin lutfunun ve kahrı¬nın eserleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dilediğini yapar ve Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri dilediği şekilde hükmeder. Evliyanın ilhamlarını ve hallerini buna kıyâs edin; onlara ina¬nan ve onları inkâr eden kişilerle beraber buna kıyas et! Sahte Müridin Hâli Muhakkak ki seçmek ve imtihan etmek kadîm (eski) bir sünnettir. Ve nice nice sofuları görürsün ki; 1- Falanca kişiyi sevdiğini zanneder. 2- Ona inanır. Onun tarikatını hak bilir. Tabiatı için, kınanmayacak olan şeylerin kendisine gösteril¬mesiyle kahrın kamçılan geldiğinde; gerisin geriye döner. Bir maksat edinir. Onu suçlar, kınar ve onu terk eder! Hani muhabbet nerede kaldı? Halbuki makam yüce bir ma¬kamdır. Onun yanında; Lutüf, Kahr, Cemâl, Celâl toplanır. Kendisine inen. düşük, surî geçici durumdan dolayı kişi sa¬hibinde karışıklığa sebep olmaz. Bundan dolayı, suret erbabı çok oldu ve manâ ashabı az ol¬du. Ve hatta her mürşid-i kâmil'in tarikatına giren ve onun hidâyetiyle kalbi nurlanan ancak bir kişi olmuştur. Yüce Meali: “Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Bir düşman kümesiyle karşılaş¬tığınız vakit, sebat edin ve Allah'ı çok zikreyieyin ki, felaha erebilesiniz. Hem Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne itaatten ayrılmayın ve birbirinizle nizâlaşmaym. Sonra içinize korku düşer ve devletiniz elden gi¬der. Ve sabırlı olun. Çünkü Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir. Onlar gibi olmayın ki, diyarlarından çalım satarak ve insan¬lara gösteriş yaparak çıktılar. Ve Allah yolundan men ediyorlardı. Halbuki Allah bütün amellerini çember içine almıştı. Ve o vakit ki, Şeytan kendilerine amellerini tezyin eylemiş de demişti; “Bugün insanlardan size galip gelecek yok. Ben de size yardımcıyım.” Fakat iki taraf karşı karşıya görününce, ardına donuverdi de: “Ben” dedi; “Sizden katiyyen uzağım. Ben sizin göremeye-ceğiniz şeyler görüyorum. Ben Allah'tan korkarım. Öyle ya, Al¬lah'ın azabı çok şiddetlidir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ey o bütün îmân edenleri Bir düşman kümesiyle karşılaştığınız vakit” Yani kâfir cemaatiyle harp ettiğiniz zaman, demektir. Çünkü “Karşılaşmak” daha çok, harp ve birbirini öldürmekte kullanılır. Onlar, ancak kâfirlerle savaşıyorlardı. “Sebat edin” Onlarla karşılaşma, savaşma ve öldürüşme anında asla ka¬çarak hezimete uğramayın! Düşmanla Karşılaşmayı Temenni Etmeyin Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: “Düşmanla karşılaşmayı (ve savaşmayı) temenni etmeyin! (Ama) düşmanla karşılaştığınız (ve harbe girdiğiniz) vakit İse, sabredin (sebat edin)” Bu hadis-i şerifte düşmanla karşılaşmak ve savaşmayı te¬menni etmek yasaklandı. Çünkü savaşı temenni etmede, kendini beğenme ve kendi kuvvetine güvenme sureti vardır. Zira bu savaşı temenni etmek düşman ile ihtimamın azlı¬ğını ve onları tahkir etmek ve küçük görmeyi tazammun eder. Bu ise ihtiyât'a muhaliftir. Münazara “Âdâbü'l-Münâzara” da buyurulduğu gibi: “Muhakkak ki münazara yapan kişinin hasmını hakir zan¬netmemesi gerekir.” Yani küçük ve zelil görmemesi lazım. Çünkü hasmı hakîr, zelil ve küçük görmek; hasmına aldırış etmediği ve değer vermediği için; münazara yapan kişiden zayıf sözlerin sâdır olmasına götürür.. Bu da zayıf olan hasmın kendisine galebe çalmasına sebep olur. Bu durumda zayıf, kuvvetli; ve kuvvetli de zayıf olmuş olur. Şer umulmadık yerlerden geldiği zaman umûmî olur. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden af ve afiyet istemektir. Zira insan kendisine ne yapılacağını asla bil¬mez. Farisi Beyt “İlk önce mülk tahtının yüceliği kırıldı. Böylece Yusuf Aleyhisselâm, kuyunun dibinde saltanata yakın oldu ve sultan oldu Mısır'a.” Zikir Kurtuluştur “Ve Allah'ı çok zikir edin..” Savaşın kızıştığı, kat kat olduğu ve şiddet yerlerinde, tekbir, tehlil ve ikisinden gayri zikir ve teşbihlerle zikredin ve mü'minlerin ilâhî nusrete nail olmaları için dua edin. Ve kâfirlerin hizlânı mağlup olmaları için dua edin. Şunlar gibi; “Ey bizleri yetiştiren rabbimiz! Üzerlerimize sabır dök ve ayaklarımıza sebat ver ve bizi kâfirler kavmine karşı muzaffer buyur”. “Felaha erebilesiniz.” Yani meramınıza kavuşur, muradınıza zafer bulursunuz; nusret ve sevaba nail olursunuz. Zikrullah Bu âyet-i kerimede şu tembih vardır: Kula gereken şey; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmekten hiçbir şeyin kendi¬sini meşgul etmemesidir. 2- Şiddetler anında, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iltica etmek¬tir. 3- Külliyen Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerine yönelmektir. 4- Kalbini her şeyden boşaltarak; sadece Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerini düşünerek onu zikretmelidir. 5- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin lütfüne güvenmeli ve dayan¬malıdır. 6- Hallerden hiçbir halde kendisinden ayrı düşmeyen ilâhî lütfü bilmelidir. Zikrullâh'ın ihlâs ile zikrin kendisinden zararları def etmek ve menfaati celbetmek faydalan çekmek konusunda büyük bir tesiri vardır. Zikrullah ve Şükr “Gece ve gündüz, olduğun her halde; Gâfıl olma Rabbin zikrinden bir nefes bile. Zikir yapabilmen senin güzelce. Şükür gerektiren bir nimet. Belâlardan Hazret-i Allah'a iltica eti.” Zikir Meclisi Bazı hikmet ehli buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yeryüzünde cenneti vardır. Kim o cennete girerse o kişinin hayatı temiz ve hoş olur. 0 cen¬net zikir meclisleridir.” Zikir Halkaları Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meleklerinden gezginleri var¬dır. Onlar zikir halkalarını ararlar. Zikir yapanlara geldiklerin¬de de, onları kuşatırlar. Sonra başkanlarını semâya, Rabbül izze Tebâreke ve Teâlâ hazretlerine gönderirler ve derler ki: Ey Rabbimiz! Senin kullarından bazı kullarını gördük, üzerlerine vardıkî Onlar. 1- Senin nimetlerine tazim ediyorlar. 2- Kitabını okuyorlar. 3- Senin nebiyyin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine salât-ü selâm okuyorlar. 4- Âhiretleri için sana dua ediyorlar. 5- Dünyaları için senden istekte bulunuyorlar. Allâhü Tebâreke Teâlâ hazretleri buyurur: “Rahmetimle onları kaplayın, kuşatın, sarın! Onlar öyle değerli meclislerine katılan kişilerdir ki, onların meclislerine katılan onların zikir ve hatim halkalarına oturanlar onların sebebiyle (bir daha asla) şakî olmaz..” Sesli Zikir “El-Envâru'1-Meşârik” isimli kitab'da buyuruldu: Zikir yapmak müstahap olduğu gibi, zikir ehlinin meclisleri¬ne oturmak da öylece güzeldir. Zikir halkalarında alenî sesli zik¬retmek âdeti hep oldu. Zira geçen zamanların hiçbirinde zikreden kavimlerin toplandıkları zikir halkalarında kendi nefislerinde zik¬rettikleri bilinmedi. Sesi yükselterek zikretmek, mübtedî tasavvufa ilk giren ve henüz daha yeni zikre başlayan kişilerin kalblerinin üzerine do¬ğan hatıraları şeytanî düşünceleri bastırmak konusunda gerçek¬ten şiddetli bir tesiri vardır. Zikr-i cehrinin Faydaları Ve yine sesli zikirde şu faydalar vardır: 1- İnsanlar, dinin izhâr edilmesini ganimet bilirler. 2- Zikrin bereketi onu işitenlerin diyar ve evlerinde görülür. 3- Zikri işiten her şey; yaş ve kuru bütün eşya kıyamet gü¬nünde onun sesini işittiklerine dair ona şâhidlik ederler. 4- Hasseten gafiller arasında izdiham yerlerinde zikretme¬nin; gafilleri uyarmak ve fâsıkların tevfil için çok faydalı¬dır. Bazı fetvalarda buyuruldu: Onlar, fısk-u fucûr ile meşgul olduklarını niyet ederek; fısk meclisinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikredip; “Ben zikirle meşgul oluyorum!” dese. “Onun bu davranışı daha faziletlidir.” Bu çarşıda zikretmek gibidir. Çarşıda zikretmek başka yer¬lerden zikretmekten daha faziletlidir. Bir zikir ve hatimler meclisinde hazır olmak; yetmiş kötü mecliste bulunmaya keffârettir. Kötü yerlerde bulunmanın gü¬nahlarını siler. Kendisinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikredilmediği ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine salevatın okunmadığı meclislerde bulunmaktan mü'min nehiy olundu. Bu meclis, kıyamet günün¬de onlara hasret ve pişmanlık olur. Meclislerde Kalkıldığında Okunacak Dua Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim, bir mecliste oturur ve orada yanılması çok olur da o meclisten kalkmadan önce; Subhânekallâhümme ve bihamdike, eşhedü enlâ ilahe il¬lâ ente estağfiruke ve etûbü ileyke.” Seni noksan sıfatlardan tenzih ederimi Ve sana hamd ede¬rim! Senden başka ilâh olmadığına şehâdet ederim! senden mağfiret talep ederim! Ve sana döndüm, tevbe ettimî” Diye dua ederse; o kişinin o mecliste yapmış olduğu gü¬nahlarının hepsi bağışlanır.” Rabıta Halinde Olmak Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, dilinin daimî olarak; 1- Zikir. 2- Dua. 3- istiğfar ile rabıta halinde olmasıdır. Hususî olarak mübarek vakitlerde (ve mekânlarda) rabıta halinde olması lazımdır. İşrâk Namazı “Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Necd bölgesine bir müfreze gönderdi. Onlar, ganimetlerle süratli bir şekilde döndüler. Adamın biri; “Biz bunlardan daha süratli ve bol ganimetle dönen daha faziletli müfreze görmedik!” dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; Ben size daha faziletli ganimetle ve daha süratli dönen kavmi haber vereyim mi? Onlar o kimseler ki, sabah namazına şahid olup onu cemaat ile kılarlar. Sonra otururlar. Ta güneş doğuncaya kadar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrederler. Sonra kalkıp iki rek'at nafile namaz kılarlar. Sonra ailelerine döner¬ler.. Bu kılınan iki rekat namaz, “İşrâk namazı”dır. Bunun vakti duna vaktinin ilk girdiği ândır. Bu da güneşin (tam) doğ¬masından 45 dakika geçmesinden sonra, iki rek'at namaz kılı¬nır. Bunun sevabı, hac ve umre ecri gibidir. Tam tam tam..” Sabah Namazından Sonra Zikir “Şerhu'l-Mesâbih”ta zikredildi. Bu hadis-i şerifte geçen; Sonra oturur ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikreder. mübarek sözü, bu vakitte mustehap olanın zikretmek olduğu; kıraat olmadığına delâlet eder. Çünkü bu vakit gerçekten şerefli bir vakittir. Ve muhakkak ki bu vakitte zikre devam eden kişiler için nefislerde bü¬yük bir tesiri vardır. Fecir Vaktinde Zikir “El-Münye” isimli kitap, “Cem'ul isimli kitab”tan nak¬lederek buyurdu: Fecir vaktinden güneşin doğuşuna kadar Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerini zikretmek, kıraat okumak yani Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumak¬tan daha evlâdır. Ve “El-Kınye” isimli fıkıh kitabında bulunan malûmatta bu¬nu te'yid edip destekler. Mekruh Vakitlerde Zikir Kendisinde namaz kılmanın nehiy olunduğu vakitlerde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine salavât okumak, dua ve teşbih et¬mek; Kur'ân-ı Kerimi okumaktan daha faziletlidir. Cennet Saatlerinden Bir Saat Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu, buyurdular: “Ey ümmet ve ashabım! Size cennet saatlerinden bir sa¬ate delâlet edeyim mi? Öyle bir saat ki, o saatte; 1- Onda gölge uzatılmıştır, 2- Onda rızıklar taksim olunmuştur 3- Onda rahmet yayılmıştır. 4- Onda dualar müstecâb'tır makbûldür.” Sahabeler dediler: “Evet! Yâ resûlallah” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyur¬du: “O saat, fecrin doğusuyla güneşin doğuşu arasında olan zamandır!” Kalb ile mi Dil ile mi? Âlimler, tehlil, teşbih ve benzeri şeyleri sadece kalb ile okumanın daha faziletli olduğu veya kalbin huzuruyla beraber, dil ile okumak mı daha faziletli olduğu konusunda ihtilaf ettiler. Birincisinin kaibî olarak okumanın faziletinin rüchânı hak¬kında gizli olarak zikretmenin faziletiyle hüccet ve delil getirdiler. İkincisinin kalbin huzuruyla beraber dil okumanın fazileti hakkın¬da ise dil ile okumanın fazileti hakkında delil olarak getirildi. İmam Nevevî hazretleri, bunu “Şerh-i müslim”de zikretti. Zikr-i Kesîr Nedir? “Zikr-i Kesir” çok zikir, kalbin sâfıliğiyle yapılan zikirdir. Kalbi'nin saflığı, dünya'da arifin cennetidir. Çünkü insan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikriyle, nefs-i emmârenin hucublanndan perdelerinden ve hüviyetinden geçer kurtulur ve huzur nimetlerine terakki edip yükselir. Îsm-i A'zam Nedir? Ebû Bekir Fergânî (r.h.) hazretleri, buyurdu: Bazı günler ben kaafıleden ayrılıyordum. Ve dedim ki: “Ya Rabbi! Eğer bana ism-i a'zam duasını öğretmiş olsay¬dın!” dedim. O anda yanıma iki adam girdi. Onlardan biri diğerine; “İsm-i A'zam senin Muyâ Allah!” demen ve onunla ferah¬lanmanda!” dedi. Ve buyurdu: “Senin söylediğin gibi değildir; belki sıdk-u samimiyetle ilti¬ca etmekle olur. Yani denizin dalgalarına düşen ve Allah'tan başka sığınacak ve yardıma çağıracağı kimsesi olmayan darda kalmış kişinin Allah'a sığınması gibi Alb “Yâ Allah!” demektir..” Cihâdın Önemi Bil ki cihâd İslâm dininin yayılması için kişinin canı ve malıy¬la çalışması gerçekten taatlerin en büyüklerindendir. “Mücâhidin tozu ile cehennem ateşinin dumanı bir araya toplanmaz.” Mücâhidin bir adımıyla günah bağışlanır. Mücâhidin diğer, adımını atmasıyla da kendisine nice nice haseneler yazılır. skin mücâhide gereken şey, onun niyetini düzeltmesi ve harp yerlerinde sebat etmesidir. Zira kalb ve kademin (ayağın) sebâtiyle ricalin gerçek erlerin değeri ortaya çıkar. Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerinin durumunda olduğu gibi. Hani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, vefat ettiğinde kendisine acılar hü¬cum etti ve; “Kim Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tapıyorsa, bilsin ki muhakkak Muhammed (s.a.v.) vefat etti. Ve kim, Muhammed (s.a.v.)’in Rabbine ibâdet ediyorsa, iyi bilsin ki, muhakkak ki 0 (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) hayydir. Asla ölmez..” Diyerek, sebatını gösterdi. Düşmana Galebe Çalmak Mücâhid, zulümden ve ma'sıyet işlemekten kaçınmalıdır. Zi¬ra düşmanlara galebe çalmak, kudsî kuvvetler ve ilâhî te'yid des¬teklemek sebebiyledir. Yoksa cismânî kuvvetler, adet ve malze¬me çokluğuyla değildir. Görmüyor musun ki. mü'minlerin sayıları az ve kâfirlerin sa¬yıları çok olmakla beraber, Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin Bedir sava¬şında mü'minleri meleklerle nasıl destekledi. Takva, sabır ve sebat ile düşmanlara Allah yolunda cihâd edenler muhakkak ki düşmanlara galip olurlar ve yüksek derece¬lere vâsıl olurlar. Kartal Yükseklerde Uçar Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Sarsar kuşu gibi aceleyle dağlara konar. Güvercin inişli yerlerde, yokuşlu dağlarda, Kartal da uçar.” Hikâye (cihat) İskender, ordusunun kendisine arzını istedi. Topal bir ata binmiş bir adam er kendisine takdîm olundu. Onun attan indi¬rilmesini emretti. O adam güldü. 0 makamda onun gülmesi bü¬yük görüldü. Ve kendisine sordu: “Ben senin attan inmeni emrettiğim halde seni güldüren nedir?” O asker: “Sana şaşarım!” dedi. İskender sordu: “Nasıl yani?” O, “Senin altında olan (at) kaçma âletidir; benim altımda olan (at) ise sebat etme âletidir. Sonra sen beni sebat aletinden düşürüyorsun?” dedi. Askerin bu sözleri, İskenderin çok hoşuna gitti ve onu atının üzerinde bıraktı. Bâtınî ve Zahirî Düşmanlar Sonra bil ki: Azgın olan taife iki kısımdır: 1- Zahirî olur. Kâfir taifesi ve fâcir cemaatleri gibi. 2- Bâtınî olur. Nefsânî kuvvetlerin taifesi ve emmârenin cemaati gibi. Azgın zahirî düşmanlara karşı sebat etmek ve karşı durmak ile mü'minler emir olundukları gibi; bâtinî azgın düşmanlara karşı da mücâhedeyle sebat edip durmakla da emir olundular. Cihâdı Ekber Kâfirlere karşı cihâd etmek “Cihâd-ı asğar” küçük harptir. Nefs-i emmâreye karşı savaşmak ise “Cihâd-ı ekber” büyük savaş¬tır. Büyük savaş, küçük savaştan daha faziletlidir. Bundan dola¬yıdır ki, büyük savaşta öldürülen nefsini öldüren kişi “Sıddîk” olur. Küçük savaşta öldürülen kişi ise “Şehîd” olur. Sıddik ise şehîdin üstündedir. Sıddîkların mertebe bakımından şehidlerin fevkinde ve üs¬tünde olduğu hakkında) kavl-i şerifte buyurdu: “Öyle ya! Her kim Allah'a ve Peygamber'e mutî' ve itaakkâr olursa, işte onlar, Allah'ın kendilerine in'âm eylediği enbiya, siddîklar, şelıitler ve sâiihler ile birliktedirler. Bunlarsa ne güzel arkadaş.” Zikrin Nuru Hilkatin (ve kötü huyların) zulmetinden kurtulmak; fevz-ü necata kavuşmak zikrin nurlanyla olur. O zikir ki, onunla meşgul olmak, büyük cihâdın çeşitlerindendir. Kulların Rabbine vasıl ol¬mak için attıkları en süratli adımdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi, zikir ve tevhîdin hakikatiyle tahkik etmesini dileriz. Amin “Hem Allah'a ve Resulüne itaatten ayrılmayın.” “Yaptığınız ve terk ettiğiniz her şeyde Allah ve Resulüne itaat edin. Hususiyetle de cihâd emrinde ve savaş meydanında savaşın kızıştığı anlarda ayağınızı sabit kılmakta ve asla harpten kaç¬mamak konusunda Allah ve Resulüne itaat edin.” Münâkaşa “Ve birbirinizle nizâlaşmayın.” Fikir ve düşüncelerinizin değişikliği sebebiyle. Bedir ve Uhud'ta yaptığınız gibi. “Sonra içinize korku düşer” Bu kavi-i şerif, nehyin cevâbıdır. Halk arasında “Gevşedi, korktu” denilir. Yani tembel oldu, zayıf düştü, geri çekildi, gecikti ve korktu, demektir, “Ve devletiniz elden gider.” Nehyin cevâbının üzerine atıf olmak üzere nasp iledir. Sizin devletiniz, kuvvetiniz ve şevketiniz gider. Muhakkak ki o (rüzgâr kelimesi,) devlet için müsteâr'dir. Çünkü onun (devletin) emrinin yürümesi ve geçerli olması, esmesi ve ceryânmda (akmasında) rüzgâra benzetildi. Yardım Yeli Denildi ki: Burada onunla “Sizin rüzgârınız” cümlesinden murad, hakikî manâsıdır. Çünkü husret, inayet ve zafer, ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gönderdiği rüzgâr ile olur. O rüzgâra "”Nusret rüzgârı” yardım yeli denilir. Handek Savaşında Sabâ Rüzgârı Rivayet olundu: Kureyş, Gatafân, Benî Kurayza, Benî Nadir (ve diğerleri), Hendek gününde Medine-i münevvere'yi kuşatmışlardı. Şiddetli bir şekilde Sabâ rüzgârı esti. Sabâ rüzgârı, onların din düşmanla¬rının çadırlarını yerlerinden söktü. Tencerelerini döktü, içlerine korku saldı. Korktular ve kaçtılar. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Ben Sabâ rüzgârıyla yardım olundum; Âd kavmi ise batı rüzgârıyla helak oldu”. “Sabâ” kelimesi, sadharfinin fethası vekasriledir. Sabâ rüzgârı, şarktan (doğudan) esen bir rüzgârdır. “Debbûr” (batı rüzgârı) esme bakımından Sabâ rüzgâ¬rının mukabili karşıtı olandır. Yani batıdan esen bir rüzgârdır. Yani rüzgâr memurdur. Bazen nusret ve yardım için eser ve bazen de helak etmek için eser. Zerreler (Atomlar) Birer Askerdirler Mesnevide buyurdu: “Yerdeki ve gökte ki bütün zerreler! Bütün atomlar! İmtihan anında Allah'ın askerleridir! gördün mü rüzgârı? Âd kavmine ne yaptı? Su nasıl tufan oldu. Gördün küffarı boğduğunu?!.” Sabredin “Ve sabırlı olun.” Harbin şiddetlerine, müşrikleri öldürmeye ve savaşmaya sabredin. Onlara sırtınızı çevirip kaçmayın. “Çünkü Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir” Nusret, inayet ve zaferle sabredenlerle”Beraberdir. Beraber” kelimesinden anlaşılan onların asalet olmala¬rıdır. Zira bu şu haysiyetledir ki, onlar sabrı yaşayanlardır. Onlar bu haysiyette metbû olup Âllâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyledir. Bu ancak imdâd ve yardım bakımındandır Böbürlenmeyin “ Ve olmayın.” Ey mü'minler! “Onlar gibi ki, diyarlarından onlar çıktılar.” Yani Mekke ehli gibi olmayın. Onlar deve kervanını yani Şam'dan dönmekte olan kaafıleyi korumak için çıktıkları zaman; “Çalım satarak,” Mefûl-ü lehtir. İftihar edip baba ve annelerinden asıllarının seçtikleri şeyler¬le övünerek: en şerli bir şekilde çıktılar. Bu kibir, övünmek, böbür¬lenmek ve çalım satmakla, nimetin karşılığıdır. “Ve insanlara gösteriş yaparak..” İnsanlara karşı, şecaat, cesaret ve cömertlikle övünmek için gösteriş yaptılar. Ebû Câhilin Kötü Hali Bu şundandır, Mekke'den çıkanlar, Cuhfe'ye ulaştıklarında, Ebû Süfyânın göndermiş olduğu elçi kendilerine geldi ve onlara: “Geri dönün! Sizin kaafileniz, Muhammed ve onun ashabın¬dan, saldırı ve talandan selâmet buldu!” dedi. Ebû Cehîl: “Hayır! Vallahi geri dönmem! Ta ki Bedire varınca ve orada şarap içinceye ve orada köle ve cariyelerimiz bize def vurup dans ederek çalgı çalmcaya ve orada hazır olan bize katılan Araplara vemek vedirinceve kadar asla aeri dönmeyiz!” dedi. Yani Bedir kuyularına geldiler. Lakin orada şarap yerine ölüm kaselerini içtiler. Cariyelerinin tağanni ve şarkılarının yerine onların üzerine ağıt yakanlar, ağıt yaktılar. Bu kavl-i şerif ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gösterişe meylet¬mekten müminleri onlar gibi olmaktan nehyetti ve mü'minlere takva ve ihlâsı emretti. Zira bir şeyden nehyetmek; o şeyin zıddının emredilmesin! gerektirir. Allah'ın Yoluna Engel Olanlar “Ve Allah yolundan men ediyorlardı.” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Çalım satarak” kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Masdar te'vilindedir. Yani sed çektiler, kendilerini cennet ve sevaba götüren Al¬lah'ın dinini kabul etmekten insanları men ettiler, demektir. “Halbuki Allah bütün amellerini çember içine almıştı.” Amellerine göre onları cezalandırır. Nefsin Kötü Sıfatları Bu kavl-i şerifte, çirkin ameller üzerine bir tehdit vardır. Hu¬susiyetle de bu âyet-i kerimede zikredilen; 1- Çalımlı olmak. 2- Böbürlenmek. 3- Gösteriş yapmak amellerine tehdit vardır. Zira bunlar, güzeli izhâr etmek ve kabîh çirkini gizlemektir. Bu da gerçekten nefsin kötü sıfatlarındandır. Hikaye (Gösteriş) Bazı sâlihlerden hikâye olundu: Kendileri buyurdu. Gecenin birinde seher vaktinde evimin yol üzerinde olan odadaydım. Tâhâ sûresini okuyordum. Hatmet¬tiğim zaman; hafif bir uykuya daldım. Birde gördüm ki, adamın Din gökten indi. Elinde bir sahife vardı. O sahifeyi önümde açtı. kelimenin altında on hasene sabit kılınmıştı. Ancak bir kelimenin altında yoktu. Onun yerinin silinmiş olduğunu gördüm. Onun al¬tında hiçbir şey görmedim. Ben; “Vallahi! Ben bu kelimeyi de okumuştum! Ne onun sevabını görüyorum ve nede kendisini burada sabit kılınmış olarak görüyo¬rum? Bunun sebebi nedir?” dedim. O şahıs: “Evet! doğru söylüyorsun! Gerçekten sen onu okudun! Biz de sevabını yazdıkl Ancak Arş tarafından nida eden bir münâdî (çağıran bir sesi) işittik: “Onu silin! Ve onun sevabını düşürün!” buyurdu. Biz de onu sildik. Bu salih zat buyurdu: “Ben rüyamda ağladım”. Ve sordum: “Neden şildiniz?” O zat buyurdu: “Sen o kelimeyi okurken, o kişi için (onun senin okumanı i-şitmesi için) sesini yükselttin! İşte bundan dolayı da sevabı gitti, silindi.” Cehennem Riyakârların Elinden Feryâd Eder Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Muhakkak ki cehennem ve onun ehli, mürâî (gösterişçi¬lerin elinden) gürültü koparırlar yani (onlardan kurtulmak için) yalvarır ve seslerini yükseltirler.” Denildi: “Ateş nasıl gürültü koparır?” Buyurdular: O riyakâr insanların zararından; o kendisi sebebiyle azab görenlerden onların kötü hallerinden cehennem ehli şaşıp feryâd-ü figan ederler” . Gösteriş Ehli Şeyh ve Müritleri Riyakâr kişinin gösteriş yapanın ameline yazıklar olsun! Riyakâr kişi, tasavvuf ehlinin elbisesini giyerek ve onlar gibi davranarak kendisini onlara benzetti. Bunlar) şehirlerde dolaşır¬lar. İhvan üzerine övünmek ve çalım satıp kendi kendisine övü¬nür. Toplumun içinde tefrik edilmek ister. Bu zamanda tasavvuf ehli, sofu ve şeyh adını alan bir çok ki¬şinin yaptığı gibi. Gerçekten bu sahtekârların maksadı: gerçek tasavvuf ehline tabi olmak ve teberrüken onları taklîd etmek de¬ğildir.. Bu sahte şeyh ve onların kötü niyetli müritleri, 1- Marifetin nurlarından mahrumdurlar. 2- Hakikatin sırlarından yoksundurlar. 3- Ve onlar tarikatın dâiresinden çıkmıştırlar.. Her Kes Sırlara Vakıf Olamaz Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Dava eden istedi! Ki sırları seyretmeye gele! Yabancının eli geldi; Mahremin sinesine vurdu.” Amelde İhlâs Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, amelleri ihlâs ile yapmaktır. Amel¬de ihlâs ise ister mâlî ibâdetlerden olsun ve isterse bedenî ibâdet¬lerden olsun bütün ibâdet ve taatlerde kişinin; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak irâdesi, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine tazim etmek, 3- Allah'ın davetine icabet etmek niyetiyle o ibâdeti yapma¬sıdır. Namazda Gösteriş Gelirse? “Et-Tatarhâniyye” isimli fıkıh ve fetva kitabında buyuruldu: Bir kişi, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine hâlis ve ihlâslı bir niyetle namaza başlar da, daha sonra kalbine riya girerse; o kişi, nama¬zını açıp başladığı hal üzeredir. Namazda riya şöyle olur: “İnsanlardan hâli olur yalnız tek başına kaldığında namaz kılmaz; ama insanlarla beraber olduğu zaman namaz kılar.” Amma insanlarla beraber namaz kıldığı zaman namazını güzel kılar; fakat tek başına namaz kıldığında da namazını güzel kılmazsa; bu kişi namazının asıl sevabını alır; ama; (ilâhî) ihsanı almaz.. Oruçta Riyâ Olur mu? Oruçta riya gösteriş yoktur. Ancak kişinin oruç tutmakta ki muradı, riyazet olup, yüzünün sararması ve bedenin zayıf, cılız düşmesi ve böylece insanlar kendisini sâlih, takvalı ve âhireti dile¬yen bir kişi olduğunu zannetsinler düşüncesini taşırsa; orucunda riya olmuş olur. Ey aziz okuyucu! Riyakâr kişinin insanlar için ne kadar yo¬rulduğuna bak! Eğer bu riyakârların sahih bir akılları ve (bozuk¬lukları) delip geçen tefekkürleri sağlam düşünceleri olmuş ol¬saydı; elbette bunu yapmazlardı. Bu gibi riyakârlar için; “Akıl yönünden, serçeden daha hafif” denilir. Akıldan Yoksun Olanlar Değersizdir Hassan bin Sabit el-Ensârî (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Yoktur hiç önemi ve değeri; İnsanların uzun ve azametli. İri cüsseli olmaları.,. Katırın bedenine cismine, Aldırış edilmez serçelerin akıllarına .” Dünyanın Değeri Dünya nedir ki, hatta akıllı kişi ameliyle onu talep eder? Ta eceli gelinceye kadar ömrünü zayi eder? “Ebû Derdâ (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir kavmin çöplüğüne uğradı orada yeni doğmuş oğlak ölüsünü gördü.” Ve buyurdular: “Sahiplerinin buna ihtiyaçları var mı?” Sahabeler; “Ya resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Eğer ehlinin buna ihtiyaçları olmuş olsaydı; elbette bunu atmazlardı!” dediler. Bunun üzerine Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Vallahi, Allah katında dünya, bu oğlak leşinin sahipleri yanında değersiz olmasından daha değersizdir.” Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Eğer bakırı gümüş (ve altın) ile kaplarsan; Bunu ancak işten anlamayanlara satabilirsin! Ey benim cancağızım! Altın suyunu sürme bakır (ve demir) paraya! Bunu sarraf hiçbir şey verip almaz zira. Hurî yüzlü bir cariyenin eğer, Elbisesinin altında ki teni yakalanmış ise alaca hastalığına kıymeti ne ola ki?” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden dinin seyr-u sülüklerinde ayak kaymalarından bizi korumasını dileriz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi her söz ve amelde rızâsına ulaştırmasını isteriz! O muîn'dir. Âmini Emin olan yüce peygamber resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ma¬kamının hürmetine. Şeytanın Amelleri Süslü Göstermesi “Ve o vakit ki, Şeytan kendilerine amellerini tezyin eylemişti.” Haberde geldi ki: Kureyşlüer, Mekke'den dışarıya çıktıkların¬da, geldiler, Kinâne oğullarının menzillerine yakın yere ulaştılar. Ayakla yürüme cihetinde onların arasında oldular. Endi¬şeye kapıldılar. Geri dönmek istediler. 0 anda şeytan Kinâne kabi¬lesinin sevilen adamı Suraka bin Mâlik suretinde onlara göründü. Onlara sevecen bir şekilde yaklaştı ve: “Sizler iyi insanlarsınız! Benim himayemde olan yerlerde ra¬hatlıkla yürüyün! Sizden Kinâne oğullarına zarar gelmez; gelirse ben tazmin ederim! Ve ben dahi güzel meraların olduğu yerin yolunu iyi biliyorum!” dedi. Ve İblis, emrindeki bütün şeytanları topladı. Onlara yol gösterip, onları Bedir kuyularının olduğu yere ge¬tirdi. Bu âyet-i kerimede, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu kıssayı haber vermektedir. Kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Ey habibim! Şeytanın Mekkeli müşriklere, mü'minlere düşmanlıklarını ve diğer amellerini nasıl süslediğine bak! Hakâik-i Selmâ'da buyuruldu: “Onların kuvvetlerini, onların nazarlanyla getirdi. Ta ki onlar kendisine itimad ettiler.” Şeytanın Öğütleri “Bugün insanlardan size galip gelecek yok..” Siz çoksunuz; onlar (mü'minler sayıca) azdır. “Sizin için” kavl-i şerifi, cinsi galip yoktur” kavl-i şerifinin haberidir. Yani bu gün size galip olacak hiçbir kimse yoktur, demektir. “Bu gün” kelimesi, haberin kendisine taalluk etmesi sebebiyle mensûbtur. “İnsanlardan” kavl-i şerifi, ise onda bulunan zamir¬den hâl'dir. “Burada zikredilen insanlar”dan murad, mü'minlerdir. “Ve ben de size yardımcıyım.” Kinâne oğullarından sizin komşunuz ve yardımcınızım! “Komşu” kelimesinin manâsı, yakın olan muhafız ko-ruyucu demektir. Sahibinden (yakınından) çeşit çeşit zararları def eden kişi, demektir. Komşu, komşusundan kötülükleri def ettiği gibi. “Araplar; Falan kişiden dolayı ben senin komşunum!” derler. Yani onun zararlarından seni koruyan ve muhafaza edenim; artık bundan böyle onun kötülükleri sana ulaşmaz. Kâmûs'ta buyuruldu: “Komşu” mücavir, demektir, kendisini zulme uğramak¬tan kurtardığın kişidir. Elmüciyr ise yakın olup onu geçerli yapan demektir. Şeytanın Kaçması “Fakat iki taraf karşı karşıya görününce.” Bedir gününde iki ordu karşılaşınca. Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: “O anki iki tarafın ordusu birbirine göründü ve iki asker birbirine saldırdığında. “Ardına donuverdi.” Geldiği gibi arkası üzerine “Donuverdi. Dönmek” kelimesinin aslî manâsı budur. Fakat bunda galip olan manâ ise savaş mevkiinden kaçmaktır. Düşman tarafından korktuğu için vaş mevkiinden kaçmaktır. Düşman tarafından korktuğu için ge¬risin geriye kaçmak demektir. “Arkası üzerine” kavl-i şerifi ise, müekked hâl'dir. Çünkü kankan dönüş ancak arka üzere olur. Bu kankan hezimetten ibarettir. Zira mekr, tuzak ve hile iie geldiler. Bedir günü melekler, mü'minlerin imdadına geldiler. Şeytan onları gördü. Hemen o gün firara ayak bastı. O anda eli elinin üzerine koyma mahallinde olan ona çok yakın olan Haris bin Hâşim idi. Haris buyurdu, yani Surâka bizim halimizi öylece bıraktı. Şeytan elini göğsünün üzerine koydu. Yalancı Şeytanın Doğru İtirazları “Ben” dedi; “Sizden katiyyen uzağım..” Zira: “Ben sizin göremeyeceğiniz şeyler görüyorum” Mü'minlere imdad (ve yardım) için inen melekleri görüyo¬rum! Haris buyurdu: “Biz, ancak, Medine ehlinin kısa adamlarını görüyorduk.” (Burada ibarede geçen) kısa adam, demektir. Şey¬tan devam etti: “Ben Allah'tan korkarım.” Meleklerden bana kötülüğün dokunmasından korkarım. Ve¬ya helak olmaktan korkarım. Zira bu vaktin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin bana mühlet verdiği “Malûm vakit” (bilinen ve tayin edilen) zaman olmasından korkarım. “Öyle ya, Allah'ın azabı çok şiddetlidir.” Kendisinden korkanlara karşı. Gerçekten çok yalancı olan şeytan burada doğru söyledi. O Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabı¬nın şiddetinden korkmaktadır. Eğer Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin azabı onun üzerine vaki olsa; elbette onu perişan eder. Şeytan ve Hazret-i Ömer Bundan dolayı şeytan, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın gölgesinden kaçardı. Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri, herhangi bir sokağa ve yola girdi¬ğinde, şeytan o sokak ve yoldan yüz çevirip kaçarak başka bir so¬kak ve yola girerdi; Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın velayetinin nurlarının aksi kendisinin üzerine düşüp; kendisini yakmasın diye. Şeytan Allah'ın Azabından Korkar Şeytan gerçekten kendisinin azab olunacak ve cezalandırıla¬cak olan kişilerden olduğunu biliyordu. Şeytanın Allâhü Teâiâ haz¬retlerinden olan korkusu, azabının şiddetli ve çok feci olmasıdır. Çünkü şeytan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabının şiddetine bir son olmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeytanı biri diğerinden daha acı ve daha şiddetli olan azab ile azab etme¬ye kadirdir. Şeytan Bile Ümitsiz Değildir “Bu Ben Allah'tan korkarım. Öyle ya, Allah'ın azabı çok şiddetlidir.” kavl-i şerifinde şuna işa¬ret vardır: Şeytanın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkması; onun Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ümit kesmediğine delâlet eder. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Şeytanın İnsan Suretine Girmesi Nakl olundu ki: Bedir savaşında Mekkeli müşrikler, hezimete uğrayıp, Mekkeye döndükten sonra, Surâka'ya haber gönderdiler “Sen bizim ordumuzu hezimete uğrattın,” dediler. Surâka, yemin ederek; Ben sizinle görüşmedim ve sizin hezimetinizi işitmedim ve sizin hezimetinize vakıf değilim, dedi. Bunun üzerine Surâkanın suretine girip, Mekke müşrikleriyle konuşan ve savaştan yüz çevirip çekilen kişinin şeytan olduğu, (mü'min-kâfir) hepsine malûm oldu. Şeytan İnsan Suretine Girebilir mi? Sual: Şeytanın asıl suretinden çıkıp; Suraka'nın suretine girmesi nasıl caiz olur? Eğer kendi nefsini bir insan suretine sok¬maya kadir olursa; kendisinden gayriyi de insan yapmaya kaadir olur? Cevap: Denildi ki: Eğer bu rivayet sahih ise (bu sorunun) ce¬vâbı şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, îblîsi Surâkanm suretinde yarattı. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri insanı Surâkanm suretinde yarat¬maya kaadirdir. Öyleyse Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri îblîsi de Surâkanm suretinde yaratmaya kaadirdir. Tefsîrü’l-Haddâdî'de olduğu gibi.. Kâdî Ebû Ya'lâ (r.h.) buyurdular: “Şeytanların kendi hilkatim (yaratılışını) değiştirmeye kudret ve gücü yoktur. Şeytanlar, başka bir surete de intikâl edemezler. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine bazı kelimeleri öğ¬retmesi ve fiillerin bazı kısımlarından bir şeyleri belletmesi caizdir. Şeytanlar, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine öğrettiği o keli¬meleri okuduğu veya o fıileri işledikleri zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, kendilerini bir suretten başka bir surete intikâl eder. Ve âdetler buna göre cereyan eder. Amma şeytanın kendi nefsini tasvîr etmesi kendi kendisini başka bir surete sokması ise muhâl'dir. İmkansızdır..” Çünkü bir suretten başka bir surete intikâl etmek; ancak bünyeyi bozmak ve cüzleri kendisini oluşturan hücreleri birbi¬rinden tefrik edip ayırtmakla olur. Kişinin bünyesi bozulduğunda, hayatı batıl olur. Bu fiilin tamamen vaki olması muhaldir. Kendi nefsini nasıl nakledebilir? Allah'ın Takdiri Bazı büyükler tarafından Buyuruldu: 1- Meleklerin bu ve benzeri şekillere girmesi; 2- Şeytanın Surâka bin Malikin suretine girdiği; 3- Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Dihye'nin suretine girdiği 4-Ve; “Onlardan Öte bîr perde çekti. Derken kendisine Rûhumuzu/Cebraili gönderdik de düzgün bir beşer halinde ona temessül ediverdi/insan suretinde görünüverdi.” Kavl-i şerifinde beyan edilen temsil; (hepsi) bizim zikretti¬ğimiz manâ (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratması) üzerine mahmuldür. 0 da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onu takdir buyurmasıdır. Onun söylemiş olduğu bir söz üzerine. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu olduğu suretten başka bir surete nakleder. “Âkâmü'l-Mercân” isimli kitab'ta da böyledir. Bunda ihtilaf olundu. Hudâî Uskûbî, Cebrail Aleyhisselâmm temsil ettiği ve şeyta¬nın tasvir olunduğunu diyen kişinin muradı, onların ikisinin bunu ihdas ettikleri ve bu suretlere girdikleri ve bunun kendilerinin kudretinde olduğu şekli değildir; belki bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine tasavvur ve temsîl edebilme gücünü vermesiyle olur. Onlar böylece diledikleri şekle girebilirler. Bu ko¬nuda söylenen iki sözün arasında bir zıtlık yoktur. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin bir şeyi yapmaya kudret vermesinin yolu hususî se¬beplerdendir. Sözleri bitti. Bu fakir Müfessir İmam Allâme şeyh ismail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri der ki: “Muhakkak ki melekler ve şeytanlar Iatîf ruhlar kabilindendirler. Ruhlar, diledikleri suretlere girebilirler. Nasıl ki, cesedler, elbi¬selerin değişik renkleriyle renklenebildikleri gibi. Bunların hepsi hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaadir kılmasıyla mümkün¬dür. Lakin bu manâ gerçekten mesleğin en zorudur. Bunu ancak, peygamberler ve kendilerine işin hakikati keşf olunan evliya idrâk edebilir.” Her şeyin doğrusunu Allah bilir. Sonra bil ki: Kendisine tabi olan kişileri, helakin içine atıp; sonra kendisini temize çıkartmak şeytanın âdetlerindendir. Hikâye (Şeytanın Hilesi) Âbidin biri, zaviyesinde uzun bir zaman Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine ibâdet etti. Meliklerinin bir kız çocuğu doğdu. Kral, kızına erkeklerin dokunmasından ve temas etmesinden korktuğu için, kızını (saray ve şehirden) çıkarıp, o Âbidin tekkesine götürüp ora¬ya yerleştirdi. Kızıma yerini kimse bilmesin ve kimse gelip onu istemesin diye. Zamanla kız büyüdü. Şeytan bir şeyh suretinde zahidin yanına geldi. Hile ve tuzaklarla Âbidi aldattı. Âbid, o kızla temas kurdu ve kızı hamile bıraktı. Kızın hamileliği ortaya çıkınca; şeytan ona geldi. Ve kendi¬sine; “Sen bizim en zâhidimizsinî Eğer bu kız doğurursa, senin onunla zina ettiğin ortaya çıkar. Ve böylece sen rezil ve rüsvây olursun. İyisi mi sen onu doğumdan önce öldür!. Sonra da gider de kızın babasına kızının öldüğünü bildirirsin. Kızın babası seni tasdik eder. (Sonra da tevbe edersin). Böylece sen hem azab'tan ve hem de ayıplanmaktan kurtulmuş olursun!” dedi. Zâhid, o kızı öldürdü. Şeytan, âlimler kılığına girerek, kızın babasına geldi. Ona du¬rumu haber verdi. Zahidin kızını hamile bıraktığını ve sonra da öldürdüğünü anlattı. Ve ona; “Eğer sen, benim sana haber verdiğim işin hakikatini öğ¬renmek istiyorsan; kızının mezarını kaz ve karnını aç, kızının ha¬mile olduğunu görürsün! Eğer kızının karnında çocuk çıkarsa, bu benim sözümün doğruluğuna tasdiktir; yok eder kızının mezarın¬da bir şey çıkmazsa, o anda beni öldürürsün!” dedi. Kral öyle yaptı. Şeytanın dediği gibi çıktı. Kral, zahidi tuttu. Onu devenin arkasına bağladı. Bütün şehri dolaştırdı. Ve o-rada idam etti. Zâhid idam halinde iken şeytan ona geldi. Şeytan Âbide; “Sen benim emrimle kıza zina ettin! Benim emrimle kızı öl¬dürdün! Bana iman et; seni melikin azabından ve idam edilmek¬ten kurtarayım!” dedi. Ona şekavet ulaştı. Şeytana iman etti. Şeytan ondan kaçtı. Gidip uzakta durdu. Âbid; “Sana iman ettim; haydi beni kurtar!” dedi. Şeytan; “Ben âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'tan korkarım!” dedi. Akıllı kişiye gereken şey, şeytanın hile ve tuzaklarından sa¬kınmaktır! Gizli Düşmanlar Mesnevi’de buyurdu: “Âdem oğlunun gizli bir çok düşmanları vardır! Adem oğlu bu gizli düşmanlarından sakınmalıdır.” Şeytanın tarikat Ehlini Aldatması Ve iyi bil ki: sâlik (seyr-u sûlûka giren) kişiye karşı zafer elde ettiğinde, onu; 1- Kuvvet. 2- Kemâl. 3- Ve büyüklerin mertebesine ulaşmak ile mağrur edip al¬datır. Dünyada tasarruf etmek ve bazı nehileri (mekruh ve haram¬ları) işlemenin kendisine zarar vermeyeceği vesvesesini verir. Belki, riya ve ucubu (kendini beğenmeyi) terk etmek kendi¬sine menfaat verir. Bu “Melâmî”Ierin tarikatında olduğu gibi. Nefsin Davası Bazı hakikat ehli buyurdular: Senin nefsinin gerektirdiği da¬vasını nefyetmek, mübâh şeylerden doymak veya mekruhlardan kendisini nefyetmektir. Bu deva, kendini beğenme illetine mani değildir. Halbuki kendisine infak edilen şey, haram değildir. Sözleri bitti. Zamanın Şeyhlerine Nasihat Bu senden zikredilen bir şey üzerine olsun! Zira bu zamanın sofileri, helâli ve haramı tecâvüz ettiler. Kendileriyle, meşâyih-i kiramın arasındaki ahidleri terk etti¬ler. Bu zamanın tasavvuf ehlinin (şeyhler, sofular ve müridlerin) selâmeti; Allah'ın kitabıyla amel etmek, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin sünnetiyle amel etmek ve Âdâb (İslâmî edeplerle) edeplenmekle olur. Mahlukattan, melik ve allâm olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin esrarının haremine girmek isteyen için havas koydular. Aşk Yolunun Dikenleri Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Aşk yolunda çoktur şeytanın vesvesesi! Tut, akıl ile gönül kulağını; Meleklerin getirdiği habere.” MÜNAFIKLARIN CÂN VERMESİ Yüce Meali: “O sıra münafıklar ve kalblerlnde bir maraz/hastalık bulu¬nanlar şöyle diyorlardı: “Şunları dinleri aldattı.” Halbuki her kim Allah'a tevekkül ederse, şüphe yok ki Al¬lah bir azîz-hakîm'dir. Bir de görseydin, melekler canlarını alırken o küfredenle¬rin yüzlerine ve arkalarına vura vura: “Tadın bakalım” diyerek; “Yangın azabını.” Bu, İşte sizin kendi ellerinizin takdim ettiği yüzünden ve Allah'ın kullarına zulümkâr olmadığındandır.” Tıpkı Âl-i Fir'avn'un ve onlardan evvelkilerin gidişi gibi. Allah'ın âyetlerini tanımadılar da, Allah kendilerini günahlanyla tuttu alıverdi. Çünkü Allah çok kuvvetli ve azabı pek şiddetlidir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Vaktaki” Bu kavl-i şerif, zikret mensûbtur. “O sıra münafıklar, diyorlardı” Medine ehlinden Evs ve Hazrec kabilesinden. “Ve kalblerinde bir hastalık bulu¬nanlar.” Kureyşten bazıları müslüman oldular; ama İslâmları kuvvetli olmadığı için hicret etmediler. Ve akrabaları kendilerini hicretten men ettikleri için, kendileri de hicret etmediler. Kureyş, kerhen onları da yanlarına alıp Bedir savaşına çıkarttılar. Bunlar, müslü¬manların sayılarının azlığını görünce şüpheye kapıldılar ve mürted oldular. İslâm dininden döndüler. Ve onlar, Mekke ehline; “Şunları aldattı.” Bununla mü'minleri kasd ediyorlardı. “Dinleri” Müslümünların adetlerinin azlığı ve harp için sayılarının zayıf olması; Kureyşlilerin sayılarının çokluğu, şevketine (ve maddî kuv¬vetlerine) baktılar; şikâyet etmediler. Belki Kureyşlilerin onlara galebe çalacağı zannıyla ilgilerini tamamen kestiler. Çünkü onların sayılan bin kadardı. Mü'minler ise, 310 bir şey kadardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara cevaben buyurdu: “Halbuki her kim” “Allah'a tevekkül ederse” Kim işini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine teslim edip, ona havale eder, ona güvenir ve onun kaza ve kaderine razı olursa: “Şüphe yok ki Allah bir azizdir.” Gaaliptir. Asla zelil olmaz. Kim ona tevekkül eder, onu mu¬hafaza ederse; her ne kadar sayıca az olsalar bile. “Hakîm'dir” Tam baliğ olan hikmetiyle yapar. Öyle bir hikmet ki onu akıllar kavramaktan çok uzak ve akıllar anlamaktan hayrete düşer¬ler. Haccâc Rivayet olundu: Haccâc bin Yusuf, Beytin çevresinde yüksek sesle telbiye okuyan bir adamın sesini işitti. Çünkü o anda kendisi de Mekkedeydi. Ve emretti: “O adamı acele bana getirin!” dedi. Yüksek sesle telbiye getiren adamı yakalayıp, Haccacın hu¬zuruna getirdiler. Haccâc sordu: “Bu adam kimlerdendir?” diye sordu. O adam; “Müslümanlardan!” diye cevap verdi. Haccâc; “Müslümanlığı sormadım! Kimlerden olduğunu sordum!” Adam, “Sen umûmî (genel) sordun!” dedi. Haccâc yine sordu: “Senden şehrini sordum!” dedi. Adam; “Yemenden” dedi. Haccâc sordu: “Muhammed bir Yusuf u nasıl terk ettin onun durumu ve hali nasıldır?” dedi. Yani kardeşinin halini soruyordu. Adam: “O büyük cisimli, elbiseli, binekli, dışarıya çıkıyor ve içeriye giriyor (gezip dolaşıyor).” dedi. Haccâc; “Ben sana bunu sormadım!” dedi. Adam; “Siz, umûmî sordunuz” dedi. Haccâc; “Ben sana onun ahlak ve yönetimini sordum!” dedi. Adam; “Ben onu çok zulmeden, çok câhil, mahlukata itaat eden ve Halik (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine) isyan eder bir halde terk ettim!” dedi. Haccâc; “Bu şekilde konuşmaya seni sevk eden nedir? Sen, onun benim yanımdaki değerini ve yerini bilmiyor musun?” dedi. Adam; “Acaba onun senin yanında olan yeri; benim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yanında olan yerimden daha aziz ve şerefli mi?” Ben; “Allah'ın eyini müsâfiriyiml Allah'ın evinin ziyâretçisiyiml Allah'ın peygamberinin ziyâretçisiyim! Onun diniyle hükmedenim! Allah'ın dinine tabi olan biriyim!” dedi. Haccac sustu. Cevap veremedi. O adam da izin almaksızın çekti gitti. Kabenin örtülerine sarıldı. Ve şöyle dua etti: “Ey Allâhımî Sadece sana sığmıyorum! Allâhım! Sadece sana dayanıyorum! Allâhım! Yakın sıkıntılardan kurtarmanı, senin kadîm marifetini ve güzel âdetini isterim!” Haccac Bir Memurdu Bu adama bak! Hakkı nasıl izhâr etti? Mahlukattan korkmadı; hususiyetle Haccac gibi birinden asla korkmadı? O Haccac ki, kendi zamanında Allah'ın mahlukatmin en zâ¬limiydi. Hatta özürleri bile kesip attı ve kanlar döktü. Boğazı düğümlenip, konuşması daralmcaya (ölümüne) kadar, yapacakla¬rını yaptı. Bu Yemenli zât, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül edince; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini muhafaza etti ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona yardım etti. 0 tek başına Haccaca karşı geldi. Haccac bütün cem'iyetiyle (ordusuyla) beraber olduğu halde. Çünkü sahih ve salim olan mü'min, hasta ve mübtelâ düşe¬ne elbette galip olur. 0 hastalıklı olan ise münafıktır. Haccac, bu ümmetin münâfiklarındandi Kalbî Hastalıklar Ve bil ki: Kalbî hastalıklar iki çeşittir: 1- Kâfirlerin kalblerinin hastalığı, 2- Müslümanların kalblerinin hastalığı. Kalbi hastalıklardan bir çeşidi, kendisinde iman ve dinde ve hakikatinde şek ve şüphe etmektir. Bu, kâfirlerin ve münafıkların kalblerinin hastalıklarıdır. ikincisi: Kalbin dünyaya, şehvetlerine ve nefsânî hazlara, lez¬zetlere meyletmesidir. Bu da müslümanların kalblerinin hastalı¬ğıdır. Kâfirlerin Kalbî Hastalıklarına Şifâ Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Kâfir ve münafıkların kalblerinde bulunan hastalıkların ilâcı; 1- İman. 2- Tasdîk. 3- Yakîn (kesin iman) olur. Eğer bunlar bu hastalıklarıyla beraber ölürlerse; bunlar helâk olacaklardır. Kalbî Hastalıklara Şifâ müslümanların kalblerinin hastalıklarının ilâcı ve şifâsı ise. 1- Tevbe, 2- İstiğfar, 3- Zühd; 4- Taat. 5- İbâdet, 6- Verâ' 7- Takva ile mümkündür. Eğer müslümanlar, bu hastalıklarıyla beraber vefat ederler¬se, onlar, azab olunduktan sonra veya peygamber (âlimler ve şehidlerin) şefaatinden sonra elbette cehennem azabından kurtu¬lacak olan kimselerdir. Tabibi Terk Eden Onların hastalıkları, ilaç ve tedaviyi terk etmek ve (hastalığı¬nın) yüksek ateşi onu helak olmaya götürür. Bu küfürdür. Mekke ehli olan bazı müslümanların halini görmüyor musun? İlâcı terk ettiler ve hastalıklarının tabibinden koparıldüan. O tabib, Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir, işte bu durumda onlar, sağlıklarına mu¬halif olan gıdalardan humma (yüksek ateşe) düştüler. Onları he¬lak eden şu sözleridir: Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Şunları dinleri aldattı." Helak olanlarla beraber olanlar da zahirî ve batınî olarak he¬lak oldular. Mürşid-i Kâmilin Sohbeti Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ecel gelmeden önce, güzel hâli tahsil etmektir. Bu ancak (mürşid ile) sohbet etmekle olur. Aslı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dayanır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlu-katının hepsine karşı cömerttir. Akıllılar ve âşıklara nasıldır? (Akıllı ve âşıklara daha cömerttir!) Aşıkların Hali Kim âşık olduysa, onun haline bakmadı yâri! Ey efendi! Her hastalığın vardır bir tabibi!. Gönül Ehli Başkası buyurdu: “Gönül ehli gitti, şehir aşıklardan boşaldı!” deme! Cihan da her zaman doludur güneşle. Gönül ehli vardır her demde.” Allâhım! Bizleri, senin sevdiğin ve râzî olduğun şeylere mu¬vaffak kıl! Allâhım! Bu hastalıklı kalbleri tedavî etmeyi bize kolaylaştır! Âmin! Kâfirlerin Can Verişleri “Bir de görseydin!” Ey habibim Eğer kâfirlerin hâlini görmüş olsaydın! Bu aslında, “Sen görmüş olsaydın” demektir. Zira kelimesi, müzâri fiili mâzîkılar, “İnne” (elif nûn maddesinin) aksidir. melekler canlarını alırken o küfredenlerin.” Ölüm meleğinin yardımcıları, Bedir gününde kâfirlerin ruh¬larını aldıkları zaman, demektir. “Melekler” kelimesi “Ruhlarını alır” fiilinin failidir. “Vururlar,” Melekler, demirden kamçılarla vuruyor oldukları halde, de¬mektir. Melekler, onlara vurdukça, onlardan ateş kıvılcımları çıkı¬yordu. “Onların yüzlerine” A'zalanndan önlerine gelen yüzlerine “Ve arkalarına” “Ve tadın bakalım” Yani onları dövüyorlar. Ve onlara derler ki: “Tadın, dünyada kılıç darbesini yedikten sonra; “Yangın azabını!” Yakıcı azabı tadınî Âhiret azabının başlangıcını tadın.. “Yakıcı” kelimesi, vezninde olup, manâsindadır. (Araplar arasında) onu ateşte yaktı, onu yaktı, onu yaktı, yakıldı ve yandı,” derler. Cevabı mahzûftür. Onun beyânın hududundan çıktığını beyân içindir. Yani vasfedilemeyecek ve anlatılamayacak kadar, feci bir iş¬tir.. Azabın Sebebi Ameldir “Bu, işte” Bu dövüş ve vaki olan azab, “Sizin kendi ellerinizin takdim ettiği yü¬zündendir.” Sizin işlemiş olduğunuz küfür ve masiyetler sebebiyledir, “El”, idrak edep candan ibarettir. Galip olan ismin kendisinde kul¬lanılmasıdır. Âletleri fiillerin kazanılmasmdadır. “Ve Allah'ın kullarına zulümkâr olmadığındandır.” Bu kavl-i şerif, mahallen merfû'dür. Mahzûf mübtedâ'nın haberidir. Cümle itiraz (parantez) cümlesidir. Mâ kabil (kendisin¬den önceki) cümlenin mazmununun ikrarına bir ektir. Küfür Azabtır İşin özü şudur: Halbuki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullar tara¬fından bir günah olmaksızın, hiçbir kuluna azab etmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, iman ehlini cehennem ile cezalandırmaz ve ce¬hennem azabıyla azap etmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; 1-Küfür. 2-Nifak. 3-lrtidad (imandan çıkma ile) Kendi nefislerine zulmetmele¬ri üzerine kendilerine (adaleti gereği) azab eder. Ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaate göre hiçbir günah olmaksızın bile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına cezası asla zulüm değildir; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zulmetmesi şöyle dursun, o kullarının arasında dilediğini hükmeder. Bununla beraber; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, zulmün nefyi sebebiyle kendisinde azabın nefyetmesini tabir etmesinin sırrı; Âl-i İmrân sûresinde geçti. Zallâm ve Zâlim Sual: Eğer sen desen ki, fiîfc “Mübalağa ile zulmeden” ke¬limesi, “Zâlirri”den daha husûsidir. Çünkü mübalağa çokluğu gerektirir. Umûmî nefyetmek; husûsî nefyetmek gerektirmez? Cevap: Zulmün çokluğundan murad, mutallakanın çokluğu itibariyledir. Zira “Kul” lafzı çokluğa delâlet eder. Onlara isabet eden zulüm çok olmuş olması, onların çokluklarına nazarandir. Bunlardan her birinden zulmü nefyetmek, zulmün aslıdır. Zulüm Allah'a Nisbet Edilemez Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarından hiçbir kimseye asla zulmetmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi nefsinden çok zulmü nefyettiği gibi, elbet¬te az olanı da kendi nefsinde nefyetti. Zira zulmeden, zulmünden menfaat görülmesi için zulmeder. Eğer çoğunu terk ederse; hak¬kında menfaat ve zarar görülen hakkında faydanın çokluğunun görülmesi caiz olur. Azının menfaatinin azlığıyla beraber daha çok terk edilir. Yine mübalağa ile “Zulmeden” kelimesi nisbetledir. Bezza “Elbise” ve elbiselik satan “Ye” attâr “Kokucu” kelimelerinde olduğu gibi. Buna göre “Zulümkâr” demek¬tir. Elbette ona (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine) zulüm nisbet edile¬mez. Âl-i Firavun “Tıpkı ÂI-i Fir'avn'un gidişi gibi..” Bu kavl-i şerif, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir tesellidir. Yani Kureyş kâfirlerinin küfürlerinde ve inatlarında âdetleri, ka¬bahatleri ve kötü füleriyle meşhur olan Al-i Firavun (Firavun çevre¬sinin) âdetleri gibidir. Debi Kelimesinin Manâsı kelimesinin aslı, lügatte, ameli devam ettirmektir. Meselâ halk arasında “Falanca kişi, şunda devam etmektedir” denilir. Yani ona devam ediyor, sürekli onu yapıyor ve o işi yapmakta kendi nefsini yoruyor, demektir. Daha sonra “Adet” gelenek yapılıp gelen şeylere ismi verildi. Çünkü insan adetinin üzerine devam eder. “Adamın Ali” kişiye tabi olanlardır yani sebeplerin doğması (tekidi) ile kendisine rücû eden (kendisine fikir danışan) kişilerdir. Bundan dolayı, kişinin yakınları kişinin ehlidir, denilmez. Âline, ashabı denilmez. “Tıpkı Âl-i Fir'avn'un gidişi gibi.” kavl-i şerifinden “Ona tabi olanlar” demektir. Küfürleri Sebebiyle Azap “Ve onlardan evvelkilerin.” Firavunun âlinden öncekiler. Nûh Aleyhisselâmın kavmi, Semûd, Âd ve küfür ve inat ehlinden başkaları gibi. Allah'ın âyetlerini tanımadılar. “Adet” kelimesinin tefsiridir. Bu âyet-i kerime, tevhidin nefiste ve âfâkta nasbedilen delillerindendir. Veya mutlak olarak peygamberlerin mü'cizelerindendir. “Allah kendilerini günahlarıyfa tuttu alıverdi.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerini küfürleri ve diğer isyanla¬rı sebebiyle azaba çarpar. “Çünkü Allah çok kuvvetli ve azabı pek şiddetlidir.” O azabı def etmekte hiçbir şey ona galip olmaz. MİLLETLERİN DEĞİŞMESİYLE GELEN MUSİBET Yüce Meali: “Bu şundan: Bir kerre Allah, bir kavme in'âm ettiği bir ni¬meti -onlar nefislerindeki sebebi değiştirinceye kadar- değiş¬tirmiş değildir. Bir de Allah, işitir, bilir. Tıpkı Âl-i Fir'avn'un ve onlardan evvelkilerin gidişi gibi. Kirablarının âyetlerini tekzîb ettiler/yalanladılar. Biz de kendi¬lerini günahlanyla helak ettik ve Âl-i Fir'avn'u garkeyledik. Hep¬si de zâlimdiler.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Bu şundandır:” Yani azab, onların kötü amelleri üzerine terettüp etmekte¬dir. Yoksa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretiyle beraber “Bir kerre Allah,” Yani şu sebeple ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, “Değildir” Haddi zatında değildir. Aslı’dır. Uyn harfine benzetiidiği için nûn tahfif olarak hazfedildi. Çünkü kendisi de ğünne harflerin dendir. Cezm hâlinde harfi hazfedildiği gibi; sakin nün hazfedildiği; “Oluş” fiili çok kullanıldığı için kendisinde de sükûn olan nûn hazfedildi. “Korumadı” ve “İhanet etmedi” ve benzeri fiillerde sakin olan nûn harfi hazfedilmedi. Çünkü bunlar “Olmadı” fiiline nazaran çok az kullanılmaktadırlar. Çok istimal tahfifi ge¬rektirir. Hâl Değişkinliği Nimetleri Değiştirir “İn'âm ettiği bir nimeti değiştirici..” Yani in'am etmiş olduğu bir nimeti değiştirmesi, noksan sı¬fatlardan münezzeh olan Allah subhanehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin hikmet ve maslahatına yakışmaz, demektir. bir kavme.. Kavimlerden bir kavim üzerine vermiş olduğu nimet. Han¬gi nimet olursa olsun; ister değerli ve isterse değersiz olsun. “Onlar nefislerindeki sebebi değiştirinceye kadar.” Onların nimete sarılma anında üzerinde oldukları amelleri ve halleri değiştirinceye kadar. Onlar, onunla onun zıddı olan şey ile vasıflanırlar. Onların eski amelleri ister kendisinden râzî olunan sâlih ameller olsun veya hadiselere nisbetle sâlih amellere yakın olsun, fark etmez. Şu kâfirlerin adetleri gibi. Zira onlar, Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamber olarak gönderilmesinden önce, putlara tapmakta olan kâfirler, mühlet nimetinin ve kendi¬lerine verilen diğer dünyevî nimetlerin kendilerine verilmesinin sahih hâli üzere devam ediyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) beyineler Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve diğer mü'cizelerle gönderildiği zaman; onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerini yalanladılar. Onun için; onların halleri eski durumdan daha kötü bir duruma düştü. Zira (onların halleri değişti; çünkü) Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini yalanladılar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine düşmanlık ettiler ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olan mü'minlere düşmanlık ettiler. müslümanların aleyhine gruplara ayrıldılar. müslümanlara karşı değişik gailelerle azgınlık yaptılar. Onlar, nefislerini değiştirdikleri için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onlara vermiş olduğu mühlet, azab ve cezalandırmayı geciktirme nimetini değiştirdi. Kureyşlilerin Nimetlere Nankörlük Etmeleri Haddâdî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; 1- Onları açlıktan doyurdu. 2- Onları korkulardan emin kıldı. 3- Onlara kendi içlerinden peygamberler gönderdi. 4- Onlara kendi dillerinde kitap gönderdi. Sonra onlar bu nimetleri değiştirdiler. Bu nimetlere şük¬retmediler. Bu nimetleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katından ol¬duğunu bilemediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onlara vermiş ol¬duğu nimeti değiştirdi. Onları helak etti. Ve onları Bedir'de ceza¬landırdı. Ameller Nimetleri Etkiler “Bir de Allah, işitir, bilir.” Şu sebeple ki, onların yapmış oldukları eski fiilleri ve sözleri¬nin hepsini ve geride bıraktıklarının hepsini ve yapacaklarını Altâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. Onların yapmış oldukları ve yapacak¬ları fiillerin her birine terettüp eder şekilde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara vermiş olduğu nimeti bakî kılar ve devam ettirir veya o nimeti değiştirir. Helak Olmalarının Sebebi “Tıpkı AI-i Fir'avn'un gidişi gibi.” Te'kid için tekrar ediidi.. “Ve onlardan evvelkiler ki rablarının âyetlerini tekzîb etti¬ler/yalanladılar. Biz de kendilerini günahlarıyla helak ettik.” Ve atıfolundu şu kavl-i şerif: “Fir'avnu suda boğduk.” (Kavi-i şerifi). “Ve biz helak ettik” kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıf olundu. Halbuki kendisi de onun manâsının altındadır. Bu boğma işinin tam ve feci bir şey olduğunu beyan ve duyurmak içindir. Bu atıf, Cebrail Aleyhisselâmın melekler üzerine atfı gibi¬dir. Kıbtîlerin suda gark olmaları ve Kureyşlilerin öldürülmeleri (ve benzeri cezaların asıl sebebi) “Onlar zâlimdiler.” Küfür ve ma'siyetlerle kendi nefislerine zulmettiler. Şu cihetle ki onlar nefislerini helâka arz edip cezalandırmaya maruz bıraktılar. Veya küfür ve yalanlamayı, iman ve tasdikin yerine koydu¬lar. İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Firavun ve kavmi, he¬lak denizinde boğulmaya mahsus kılındılar; onlardan gayrileri de¬ğil. Bu Firavunun rab olduğunu iddia etmesi ve kavminin de kendisini tasdik etmelerinden dolayıdır. Bu ise nefsânî sıfatların istilâ etmesiyle ruhâniyetin cevherinin fesadının en yüksekmekte besidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr eden ve onun âyetlerini yalan¬layanların hepsi, kendi nefislerine zulmetmişlerdir. Onlar, istidatlarını bozdukları için kendilerine haksızlık etmişlerdir. Her ne kadar, onlar, zulüm ve küfürde Firavun ve kavminin ulaşmış olduğu küfür ve zulme ulaşmamış olsalar bile. “Ey aziz okuyucu! sana fıtrî istidadını muhafaza etmeni ve o nimete karşılık çokça şükür etmeni tavsiye ederim!”. “Seni istidadını ifsâd eden ve seni helake götüren kötü amel¬lerin uğursuzluklarından ve kötülüklerinden kendini korumanı tavsiye ederim!” (Hiçbir zaman) inadın seni hakka karşı muhalefete ve hakkı Kabul etmemeye götürmesin! Zira hakka karşı inat etmek, hakka muhalefet etmek ve hakkı kabul etmemek hiçbir kimseye yakışmaz ve hususiyetle de sâliklere (tasavvuf ehline hiç yakışmaz.. “Kimin başında, zan ve bilginçlik varsa; Halbuki kendisini bilen herkes hakka kulak verir ve öğüt dinler..” Hikâye (Dünya Mali Ve Alim) İmam Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Nimet, onun değerini ve kıymetini bilmeyenden soyulup alı¬nır! Bu konuda anlatılan şu misâl ile kanaat et!” Melikin biri kölesine ikramda bulunur. Ona bir takım özel el¬biseler giydirdi. Onu kendisine yaklaştırdı. Ve onu diğer adamları, hizmetçileri ve kapıcılarının üzerinde ona yüksek bir mertebe ver¬di. Ona kendisinin kapıcılığını verdi. Sonra başka bir yerde ona saray yapılmasını emretti. Değişik şerirler ve döşemeler koydur¬du. Ona bir çok sofralar koydurdu. Cariyelerle sarayını süsledi. Genç hizmetçi oğlanlar onun hizmetine verildi. Ta ki hizmetten döndüğü zaman, melik, hizmet olunmuş ve saygı görmüş bir şe¬kilde orada oturtsun diye. Onun melikine hizmeti ancak gündü¬zün bir saati kadardı. Veya daha azdı. Bu köle, melikin kapısının kenarında, kuru ekmek yiyen bir hayvan çobanı veya köpek yala¬yan bir köpek görse; melike hizmet etme meşguliyetinden kendi¬sini alıkoyup, onlara bakards. Ona dönerdi. Melikin kendisine giy¬dirdiği değerli elbise ikrama iltifat etmedi. Melikin bu iyiliklerini ve zenginliğini unuttu. 0 seyisin yanına gitti. Ona elini uzattı. Ve on¬dan bir parça ekmek istedi. Ya da kemiklerin üzerinde izdihamla toplanan ve kemikleri yalayan köpeklerin yanına girdi. Onları bü¬yük nimete kavuşmuş sanırdı. Onun bu halini gören melik, onun durumuna bakıp şöyle dedi: “Bu adam sefihtir! Bizim kendisine vermiş olduğumuz, ik¬ram ve kıymetin değerini bilmiyor! Onu aziz kılmamızın kadrini bilmedi. Ona giydirmiş olduğumuz hil'at (ihtişamlı elbiseler) ve onu kendimize ve huzurumuza yaklaştırmamızın gereğince hak¬kını ve kıymetini bilemedi! Halbuki biz, yardımlarımızı ona saffettik, ona çok ve bolca zahireler verdik ve değişik değişik kuv¬vetler ve nimetler verdik! Bu ise ancak bu nimetleri bıraktı. Büyük bir cehaletle, sefahat ve beyinsizlikle az olan (bir çobanın elindeki kuru ekmeğe ve bir köpeğin yaladığı kemiğe özeniyor!. Ayırın! Elbiseleri soyun! Ve onu kapımızdan kovun!.” demez mi? İşte bu, dünyaya meyleden âlimin ve hevâ-ü hevesine tabi olan âbidin mürid, sofu ve şeyhin hâlidir. Allah'ın Gayretinden Sakının Ey (bu ibareleri ve tefsiri okuyan) adam! Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin sana vermiş olduğu nimetleri tanıyıncaya ve gereğince bilinceye kadar bütün gayretinizi, sarfedin! Nimetin azab olmasından. Velayetin belâ olmasından. izzetin zillet olmasından. Herşeyin yüz çevirmesinden, Sağın sol olmasından sakının! Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakikaten gayur çok gayret sahibidir. Zillet Gayrete Sebeptir Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: “Padişahın elbisecisi (ve terzisinin) Padişah için: Ticâret yapmaya kalkması büyük bir hüsrandır. Sultan ile beraber oturan bir kimsenin; Sultan kapısında oturması onun değerini düşürür. Bir kimse için Padişahın elini öpmek mümkün iken, Ayağını öpecek duruma kendisini düşürmesi günahtır. Gerçi bazen ayağa baş koymak da bir hürmettir El öpmeye nazaran ayak öpmek bir zillettir, düşüklüktür! Şaha yakın olanın zilleti tercih etmesi; Kıskançlığına ve gayretine sebep olur.” Nimetler Maksat şudur: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanıyan kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisinin üzerinde olan nimetlerini de tanır! Dünyaya iltifat etmeyi terk eder. Belki iki kâinata meyleder. Mu¬hakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ her şeyden daha celildir. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin zikri bütün zikir ve kelâm'dan daha faziletlidir. Hikâye Hikâye olundu: Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, omuzlarında, kuşlar kendisine gölge yapar, vahşî hayvanlar, davarlar, cinler, insanlar ve diğer hayvanlar onun sağında ve solunda oldukları halde, İsrail oğullarının âbidlerinden bir âbide uğradı. Âbid; “Ey Davud oğlu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, seni büyük bir mülk ve saltanat ile seçti ve tercih etti!” dedi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, onun bu sesini işitti. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm onun yanına indi ve ona, “Mü'minlerin amel defterlerinde bulunan bir sahife, Davud oğluna verilen mülkten daha büyüktür! Çünkü Davud Aleyhisselâm'in oğluna verilen mülk geçicidir! Tesbîh ise bakîdir!” dedi. Gerçekten Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın sözü, âhireti isteyen, âhiret için çalışan ve dünyevî meşguliyetlerden boşalmış bir halde, yüce hazrete yönelenler için büyük bir irşâd'tır. EN ŞERLİ HAYVAN Yüce Meali: “Bütün o debelenenlerin canlıların, Allah indinde en şerlisi, şol kimselerdir ki, küfretmişlerdir de îmâna gelmezler. Onlar ki, kendilerinden muahede/sözleşme almışındır da, sonra her defasında ahidlerini bozarlar. Ve hiç çekinmezler. Onun için onları ne zaman harbde yakalarsan, kendileriyle arkaiarındakileri ürküt. Gerek ki ibret alırlar. Her hangi bir kavimden de bir hıyanet endişe edersen, ev¬vel emirde ahidlerini reddettiğini düpedüz kendilerine bildir. Çünkü Allah, hainleri sevmez. Ve o küfredenler, asla zannetmesinler ki; ileri gitmişlerdir. Çünkü onlar âciz bırakamazlar.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: En Şerli Hayvan “Bütün o debelenenlerin/canlıların, en şerlisi.” Yeryüzünde canlıların ve hareket eden hayvanların en şerlisi; “Allah indinde” Hükmü ve kazasında. “O kimselerdir ki, küfretmişlerdirî” Küfür üzerine ısrar eden ve küfürde derinleşen kimselerdir. “İmâna gelmezler” Onlarda iman vaki olmaz (onlar imana gelmezler); çünkü on¬lar tabiat ehlidirler. Böylece debelenen hayvanların en şerlisi oldular; insanların en şerlisi değil! Bu onların kendi cinslerinden (insanlardan) uzak¬laştıklarını îma etmektedir. Onlar ancak, debelenen hayvanların cinsindendirler. Bununla beraber onlar, hayvan cinsinin bütün fertlerinin en şerlisidirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlar hakkında buyurduğu gibi; “İşte bunlar behâim/hayvanlar gibi, hatta daha şaşkındır¬lar. İşte bunlar hep o gaafîller.” “Adem oğluna yazıklar olsun! Zira o bazen oldu hayvan gibi Belki hayvandan daha aşağı oldu.” Ahdi Bozanlar “Onlar ki, kendilerinden muâhede sözleşme almışındır." Bu kavl-i şerif birinci mevsûi'dan bedei-i ba'z ile bedel'dir. Beyan içindir. Veya tahsis içindir. Yani, kendilerinden ahidlerini almış olduğun kimseler, de¬mektir. Burada geçen, harf-i cerri, ibtidâ'n/n gayesi içindir. “Sonra ahidlerini bozarlar.” Kendilerinden almış olduğun ahdi bozarlar. Bu kavi-i şerif, kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. “Her defasında,” Sözleşmelerin her birinde; “Ve onlar hiç çekinmezler.” Yani onlar, ahid ve sözleşmeleri bozmaya devam ediyorlar. Ve onlar, ahdi bozmanın kötülüklerinden çekinmiyorlar. Ahdi bozmadan doğan, utanma, âr ve cehennem ateşine hiç aldırış etmezler. Kurayza Yahudilerinin Ahdi Bozmaları Bunlar (her defasında ahidlerini bozanlar) Kurayza Yahudîleridir. “Kendisinin aleyhinde hiçbir düşmana yardım etmemek Çi¬zere,” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Kurayza Yahudîleriyle sözleş¬meler yaptı. Onlar ise ahdi bozdular. Bedir gününde silahlarla Mekke eh¬line yardım ettiler. Sonra da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelip); “Biz (seninle olan sözleşmemizi) unuttuk! Biz hatâ ettik!” dediler. Sonra ikinci bir ahid ve sözleşme daha yaptılar. O şekilde döndüler. Ama üzerinde oldukları ahdi de Hendek gününde, müşriklere meylederek bozdular, yani Mekke ehli için çalıştılar ve onlara yardım ettiler ve bu sözleşmelerinden de döndüler. Bu şöyle oldu: Kurayza Yahudileri, Bedir günü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rinin müşriklere galebe çaldığını gördüklerinde: “İşte bu zat gerçekten geleceği vaad edilen âhir zaman peygamberidir! Hiç şüphesiz onun işi (onun dini) tamam olacak¬tır! Hiçbir kimse onunla savaşmaya güç yetiremez!..” dediler. Sonra onlar Uhud gününü gördüler. müslümanların bir çeşit zafiyetlerinden vaki olan şeyleri gördüler. Bu defa da şüpheye düştüler. Gerçekten, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dininin izhâr edilmesi ve işinin kuvveti ile Yahudilerin ciğerlerini hased ve kıs¬kançlık ateşi yakmıştı. Kurayza Kabilesinin reisi olan Ka'b bin Esed, arkadaşlarıyla beraber, Mekke'ye gitmek üzere yola çıktı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleriyle savaşmak üzere, Mekke müşrikleriyle andlaşma yaptı. Bunu andlaşma Hendek savaşını getirdi. İşte bu âyet-i kerimede, ma'siyetleri terk etmek ve kötülük¬leri bırakmak üzere sözleştikten sonra bu ahdini defalarca bozan¬ların zemmi ve yerilmesi vardır. Ahde Vefa Etmedi “Ne bize ahde vefa gösterdi! O bize cefâ etti. Sözünde durmadı. Ahdi kötü gösterdi. Eğer sen daha yeni sulhun başında isen; Geri dön! Ancak böyle onun gözünde değerli olursun!” Yahudilere Gereken Dersi Ver! “Onun için onları ne zaman yakalarsan,” “Ona yaklaşmak” sözü, onu işitti, “Onunla tesadüf etti,””Onu tuttu,” onunla zafer buldu, “eya onunla idrâk etti” sözü gibidir. Kamusta olduğu gibi. kavl-i şerifi ise, şartiyye İçin olan ve te'kîd için olan kavi-i şeriflerinden mürekkebtir. Onların halleri böyle zikredildiği gibi olunca, sen savaşta on¬larla karşılaşır ve onların üzerine zafer bulursan; harbde Onları zayıflıklarında. “Ürküt” Ayırt. Kâşifi1 (r.h.) buyurdular: “Onları ürküt, korkut ve birbirinden ayırt. kendileriyle” Onları öldürme sebebiyle. “Arkalarındakileri” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Ürküt” Milinin mefulüdür. Yani onların arkalarında senin düşmanların olan kâfirleri ür¬küt, demektir. “Teşrit” tard etmek, kovmak, hepsini hızla birbirinden ayrıtmak, toplu halinde olanları birbirinden uzaklaştırmaktır. Yani ahidlerini bozan bu kişilere eğer savaşta rastlarsan, on¬lara dilediğini yap! Onların içine cezalandırma ve kahrı koy! Kendi¬si sebebiyle onların hallerini ızdiraba sokacak şeyleri yap! Ve böy¬lece onların benzerleri senden korkarlar. Bununla, onların zihinle¬rinde bulunan senin makamınla ilgili yanlış ve noksan düşünceleri tamamen giderilmiş olur. Yani sana düşmanlık beslemek ve se¬ninle savaşmak gibi düşünceleri gider. “Gerek ki ibret alırlar.” Yani belki o ürküttüklerin ve onların arkalanndakiler, müna¬fıkların başına inen ve müşahede ettikleri bu cezalandırmadan öğüt ve gereken ibreti alırlar. Artık bundan böyle ahidlerini boz¬mayı veya küfrü terk ederler. “Kuş atılan danelerden başka ötmedi! Zira diğer kuş iple sağlam bir şekilde bağlıydı Başkasının başına gelenlerden öğüt al! Sen başkalarının halinden öğüt al ki, Başkaları senin halinden öğüt almasınlar..” Korku “Ve eğer endişe edersen” Eğer bilirsen, demektir. “Korku ve endişe” bilmekten istiaredir. “Her hangi bir kavimden..” Ahid yapanlardan; “Bir hıyanet” Sana aşikâr olan ve hıyanetleri senin tarafından bilinirse; “Önce (ahidlerini reddettiğini) kendilerine bildir.” Onların ahidlerini kendilerinin (yüzlerine) çarp, onlara bildir. Ve sen olduğun halde düpedüz. Doğruca.. Ve sen düşmanlıkta, “Tarik-i seviyy” (ifrad ve tefritten uzak) pürüzsüz ve müsavi bir yol üzere sabit olduğun halde, demektir. Onların ahidlerini kendilerine açıkla, sana aşikâr olan haber¬leri kendilerine bildir. Seninle onların arasında ulaşım kesildi. Ama onlar, (zahirde) ahid üzerine dururlarken sen harp ile onlara tecâ¬vüz etme ki, senin tarafından asla bir hıyanet şaibesi olmasın. Burada harf-i cer bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Bu kavl-i şerif, kelimesinden kavhşerifinden hâldir. Şu cihetle ki, ahdin bozulma bilgisinin kendilerine ulaştırma konusunda müsâvilik ise, onların en yakınlarının ve uzaklarının eşit olmasıdır. Veya iki taraftan hâi olmak üzere; Sen ve onlar bu konuda müsavisiniz, demektir. Allah Hâinleri Sevmez “Çünkü Allah, hainleri sevmez.” İstinaf ryolu üzere hainlikleri, haber vermenin ta’lilidir. Sanki: “Sen ne sebeple bize bunu emrettin ve ahdi bozduklarını haber vermeden önce onlarla savaşmayı nehyettin?” denildi. İşte bu soruya bu şekilde cevâp verildi. Bu kavl-i şerifte, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle ahidieşip (sonra ahidlerini bozan) hâinlere bir ta'n (yermek) olma ihtimali vardır. Buna göre de sanki şöyle denildi: Kendilerinden hıyanetlerini bildiğin kavme önce hıyanetle¬rini bildir ve scnra da onlarla savaş! “Çünkü Allah, hainleri sevmez..” “Ve onlar da onların (hainlerin) cümlesindendirler. Sen halle¬rini bildiğin üzere.” Ahdi Bozanlara Karşı Alman Tavır Bil ki: Âhid yapanların hainlikleri, zannî delillerle anlaşıldığı zaman, onların ahidlerini onların üzerine atmak ve onlara karşı ahdi bozmak, imam (devlet reisi ve naiblerinin) üzerine vacip olur. Amma onların ahidlerini bozdukları, kesin bir şekilde zahir olup tam anlaşıldığı zaman ise, onlara ahidlerini bildirmeye hacet yoktur. Mekke ehli, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zimmetinde olan Huzâa'lıyı öldürmeleriyle ahidlerini bozmalarında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yaptığı gibi. Bir Suale Cevap Daha önce ahid yapıp ahitlerini bozan kişilerle savaşmadan önce, onların ahidlerini üzerlerine atmak onlarla ahdi bozduğu¬nu açık bir şekilde onlara bildirmek; şunu söylemek ve sormak akla getirir. Sual: Düşmanı uyarmak ve savaştan önce onların ahidlerinin bo¬zulduğunu kendilerine bildirmek nasıl olur? Halbuki bunu düş¬manlar biliyorlar? Bu ya onların savaşa hazırlanmaları içindir? Ve¬ya kendileri için mümkün olan en kısa zamanda toplanmaları içindir. (Bütün bunlar ise) onların korunma sebeplerinden ve ga¬lebe çalmalarının sebeplerindendir! Veya kaçmaları ve kurtulma¬larını sağlar! Bu takdirlere göre maksat kaçırılmış olur. Bu da onlardan intikam olmuş olur. Ya da onlarla beraber muharebenin sıhhati için; onlara ahdi bozduğunu haber vermeksizin olur. Hal¬buki onlara bildirmek; bunu onlara ilân etmek ve onlardan hıya¬netin emarelerinin ve eserlerinin zuhuru gibi düşüncelere cevap vermek ve mahzurları gidermek için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu¬yurdu: Cevap: “Ve asla zannetmesinler ki;” “O küfredenler” Bu faildir. Birinci mefûl mahzûftur. “Yani nefisleri” demektir. Onların zikirlerinin tekrânnden sakınmak için hazfedildi, ileri gitmişlerdir. ikinci mefûl'dür. Onlara karşı zafer kazanmak için geliniz ve onları öldürünüz, demektir. Bedir gününde onlarla zafer bulmayanlar ve diğerleri de onun içine girer. (Yani) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eziyet ve ona isyanda ileri gidenleri öldürmek için yapılan savaşlardan de¬mektir. “Çünkü onlar âciz bırakamazlar.” Bu kavl-i şerif, istinaf yolu üzere vaki olup nehyin talilidir. Sualin takdiri üzerine mebnî'dir. Yani kuvvet erdiremez ve bulamazlar; onların talipleri onları idrak etmekten acizdirler. İf’âl Babının Hemzesi Bu mana, (ifâl babının) hemzesinin vicdan manâsında alması üzerinedir. Bu mefüiün fâiliyet üzerinde vücûdu içindir. “Aslı ise, aciz oldu” fiilidir “Bu senin, onu cimri olarak yorduğun zaman; ben onu cimri gördüm” demen gibidir, “İne onu kaçırdığı zaman o şey, onu aciz bıraktı” deni Yine bir adamı aciz gördüğün zaman; “Adamı aciz gördüm” denilir. Ma'sıyet Ehline Tehdid Bu âyet-i kerimede, ma'siyetleri ve günahları işlemeye cür'et eden ve cesaretle kötülüklere atılan kişiler hakkında bir tehdid vardır. Zira ma'siyetlere atılan kişi, hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin aleyhinde cüretkârlık ediyor demektir. Hikaye (Zayıflık Hakkında) Sırrı Sakatî (k.s.) hazretlerinden hikâye olundu. Buyurdular: “Bir gün şehrin camiinde konuşuyordum. Güzel ve yakışıklı bir genç gelip durdu. Pahalı elbiseler vardı üzerinde. Ve yanında da arkadaşları vardı. Benim sözümü dinledi. Ve ben vaazımda: “Zayıf kişinin kuvvetliye isyan etmesine şaşarım” dedim. Ben bu sözü söylediğimde o gencin rengi değişti. Çekip gitti. Ertesi gün ben meclisime oturduğumda bir de baktım ki o genç bana yöneldi. Selam verdi. İki rek'at namaz kıldı. Ve sordu: “Ey Sırrı! Senin dün: “Zayıf kişinin kuvvetliye isyan etmesine şaşarım” dediğini işittim. Bunun manâsı nedir? Dedi. Ben: “Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden de kuvvetli yoktur. Kul'dan da daha zayıf bir varlık yoktur. Bununla beraber kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan etmektedir” dedim. Gerçi savaşta horoz akıllı ve çeviktir. “Tilkinin bir pençesiyle hayatı biter.” Bunun üzerine genç ağlamaya başladı. Ve çıktı gitti. Ertesi gün yine yanıma geldi. Üzerinde iki beyaz elbise vardı. Ve yanında hiçbir kimse yoktu. Ve bana; “Ey Sırrı! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine giden yol nasıldır?” dedi. Ben; “Eğer sen! İbâdet etmek istiyorsan; sana gündüzleri oruç tutmayı ve geceleri kıyam ile geçirmeni tavsiye ederim! Yok eğer sen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini murad ediyorsan; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka her şeyi (mâ sivâ'yı) terk et! O zaman ona ulaşırsın! Allah'a ulaşmanın yolu; ancak; 1- Mescidler, 2- Mezarlıklar, 3- Harabelerdir.” dedim. . Bunun üzerine o genç ayağa kalktı ve; Vallahi ben yolun en zoruna gireceğim!” diyordu. Genç arkasını bize çevirdi ve çıktı gitti. Uzun bir zaman sonra bir çok genç oğlanlar, (hizmetçiler) ya¬nıma geldiler ve bana; “Ahmed bin Yezîd el-Kâtip ne yaptı?” diye sordular. Ben; “Ben onları bilmiyorum, dedim, ancak benim yanıma şu şu vasıfları taşıyan bir adam geldi. Ve benimle onun arasında şunlar cereyan etti. Ve şu an ben onun hâlini bilmiyorum” dedim. Onlar; “Allah aşkına! Eğer her ne zaman onun hâlini öğrenirsen, bi¬ze tarif et, bize öğret ve o bizi onun evine delâlet edip götür!” dediler. Bir sene geçti. Ben onun halini bilmiyordum. Ve ondan her¬hangi bir haber de alamadım. Bir gün ben yatsı namazından sonra evimde otururken, bir de baktım ki biri kapımı çalıyor. Ona içeriye girmesine izin verdim. Bir de baktım ki o genç! Üzerinde bir elbise parçası vardı. Be¬linde ayrı bir peştamal . Diğerini de boynuna atmıştı. Berabe¬rinde bir sepet vardı. İçinde de azığı vardı. O genç gelip iki gözü¬mün arasını öptü ve bana; “Ey Sırrı! Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri seni cehennem azabından azâd etsin; sen beni dünyaya köle olmaktan azâd buyurduğun gibi!” dedi. Benim yanımda olan arkadaşıma onun evine gidip ailesine haber vermesini imâ ettim. (O da ailesine haber vermek üzere gitti) Az bir zaman geçti. Bir de baktım ki, hanımı geldi. Berabe¬rinde oğlu ve hizmetçisi vardı. Kadın oğlunu, adamın kucağına bıraktı. Çocuğun üzerinde süsler ve değerli elbiseler vardı. Kadın ona; Ey efendim! Sen yaşadığın halde, beni dul bıraktın! Sen ya¬şadığın halde oğlunu yetim bıraktın!" dedi. Sırrı Sekâtî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Adam bana baktı ve: “Bu ne vefa?” dedi. Sonra, kadına yöneldi ve ona; “Sen gönlümün meyvesisin! Ve kalbimin sevgilisisin! Bu ço¬cukta benim oğlumdur! Bu çocuk benim için mahlukatın en azizi ve en değerlisidir! Ancak Sırrı Sekatî hazretleri, bana; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini murad eden kişinin mâ sivâ (Allah'tan gayri her şeyden) kesilmesi gerekir” diye haber verdi. Daha sonra adam, çocuğun üzerinde bulunan süs eşyalarını (altın ve cevherleri) kopardı. Ve kadına; “Bunları aç ciğerlere ve çıplak cesedlere koy (fakirlere ver)” dedi. Ve adam, kendi elbisesinden bir parça kopardı ve onunla çocuğu sardı. Kadın; “Ben çocuğumu bu halde göremem!” dedi ve adamın kuca¬ğından çekip aidi. Kadının çocuk ile meşgul olduğunu gördüğün¬de adam; bir hamle ile ayağa kalktı. Ve; “Siz bu gecemi zayi ettiniz (boşa geçirdiniz); benimle sizin aranızda Allah var (Allah hakkınızdan gelsin)” dedi. Ve adam dönüp gitti. Evi bir ağlama uğultusu aldı. Kadın (bana): “Ey Sırrı! Eğer bu adam döner veya kendisinden bir haber a-lırsan (lütfen) bana bildir!” dedi. Ben; “İnşallah!” dedim. Birkaç gün sonra, bana yaşlı bir kadın geldi ve; “Ey Sırrı! Şûniziyye'de bir genç var; seninle görüşmek isti¬yor!” dedi. Ben de oraya gittim. Bir de baktım o genç, uzanmış, başının altında bir kerpiç var. Ona selam verdim. Gözlerini açtı. Ve bana; “Ey Sırrı! Ne dersin cinayetler bağışlanır mı?” dedi. Ben; “Evet!” dedim. Sonra o; “Peki benim gibiler bağışlanır mı?” dedi. Ben; “Evet!” dedim. O; “Ben (günah bataklığında) boğulmuş biriyim!” dedi. Ben; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, boğulanları kurtarandır!” dedim. O; “Benim üzerimde bir çok kul hakkı (ve zulümler) var!” dedi. Ben; “Haberde şöyle varid oldu ki: Kıyamet gününde günahların¬dan tevbe eden kişi getirilir. Onunla beraber bir çok hasımları (ondan hakkini isteyenler) var! O tevbekârın hasımlarına; Onu serbest bırakın! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu gün sizin hakkınızı size verecektir!” denilir. Bunun üzerine o genç; “Ey Sırrı! Benimie beraber paralar ve bir parça eşyam var! Ben öldüğüm zaman, onları sat, onlarla ihtiyaç duyulan şeyler satın al! Ve beni kefenle! Ailem bilip de kefenimi haram ile değiş¬tirmesinler!” dedi. Az bir zaman onun yanında oturdum. Gözlerini açtı ve Böyle bir murad için çalışsın, çalışan erleri (âyet-i kerimesini) okudu. Sonra adam öldü. Ben dirhemleri aldım. Onlarla kendisine ihtiyaç duyulan şeyle¬ri satın aldım. Sonra ben kendisine doğru gidiyordum. Bir de bak¬tım ki, insanlar, büyük bir heyecan ile koşuşuyorlardı. Ben onlara: “Ne haberi aldınız?” dedim. Denildi ki: “Allanın veli kullarından bir evliya vefat etti! Biz onun üzerine namaz kılmak için camiye koşuyoruz!” Gittim, onu yıkadım, onu kefenledim, (namazı kılındıktan sonra) onu defnettim. Bir müddet sonra onun ailesi, bir kişi gönderip onun hakkın¬da haber ve malumat edinmek istediler. O gencin vefat ettiğini ailesine haber verdim. Hanımı ağlayarak yanıma geldi. Ben kocasının hâlini kendisine haber verdim. Kocasının mezarını kendisine göstermemi benden istedi. Ben kendisine; “Kendisinin kefenini değiştirmenizden korkuyorum!” dedim. Kadın; “Hayır! Vallahi öyle bir şey yapmayız” dedi. Ben de kendisine kocasının kabrini gösterdim. Kadın ağladı. Ve şâhidlerin gelmesini emretti. İki şâhid gelince, kadın câriye (ve kölelerini) azade etti. Akarlarını (tarla, dükkan, bağ ve bahçeleri¬ni) vakfetti. Malını sadaka olarak dağıttı. Ta ölünceye kadar kocasının mezarını ziyaret etmeye devam etti. Allah kendisine rahmet etsinî Aşk Hafız Şirâzî k.s. buyurdu: “Ömrü ve malı dosta feda edemedik! Yazıklar olsun bizden bu kadar aşk işi gelmez!.” DÜŞMANLARA KARŞI KUVVET HAZIRLAMAK Yüce Meali: “Siz de onlara karşı gücünüzün yettiği her kuvvetten ve cihad için beslenen atlardan hazırlık yapın. Onunla hem Allah düşmanını korkutursunuz, hem, sizin düşmanınızı. Hem de onlardan başka diğerlerini ki, onları siz bilmezsiniz; Allah bilir. Ve Allah yolunda her ne masraf verseniz, ecri size tamamen ödenir. Hiç de ziyan etmezsiniz. Ve eğer barışa yanaşırlarsa sen de ona yanaş. Ve Allah'a mütevekkil ol. Çünkü işiten ben ancak Odur.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ve hazırlık yapın!” Ey mü'minler! Emre ve kullanmaya hazır olun! “Onlara karşı.” Kâfirleri öldürmek ve onlarla savaşmak için hazırlanın! “Gücünüzün yettiği şeyi. her kuvvetten.” Harpte kendisiyle düşmandan korunan her bir şeyi; ne olur¬sa olsun. Bütün harp âletlerini. 1- At (binek). Silâh. 2- Ve gayrisini de buna kıyâs et! Hası Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu nadis-i şerifleri¬nin her iki tarafının (mübtedâ ve haberin) marife olmasından isti¬fâde edilmiştir. “Ey ümmet ve ashabım) İyi bilin ki kuvvet, atmaktır”. Bu hasr, “Kemâl hasr” kâbilindendir. Zira (gereken ve etkili silâhı düşmana) atmak savaşta düşmandan korunma fertlerinin en mükemmelidir. Rivayet olundu: Sa'd bin Ebi Vakkâs (r.a.) hazretleri, Uhud gününde bin ka¬dar ok attı. Onun her ok atışında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Babam ve annem sana feda olsun! Ey Sa'd!” diyordu. Feda Edilmek Bazı âlimler, ebeveyn anne ve babanın feda edilmesi yani konuşma esnasında anne ve babam sana feda olsun demeyi mekruh gördüler; Ve âlimlerin bazıları: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin anne ve babasını feda et¬mesi babam ve anam sana feda olsun demesi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin anne ve babalarının küfür zamanında vefat ettikleri içindi.” dediler. Feda Tâbiri Mutlak Olarak Caizdir İmam Nevevî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Muhakkak ki sahih olan kavle göre, (konuşma esnasında, “Baba ve anam sana feda olsun” demesi mutlak olarak caizdir. Çünkü bunda hakikî olara feda etmek manâsı yok¬tur. Bu kelâm'da iltifat ve ona muhabbetini ve sevgisini ilân et¬mek için kullanılan bir tabirdir. Hadis-i Şerifin Beyânı Yukarıda zikredilen hadis-i şerifte, 1- Atmanın yani zamanın en etkili silâhını kullanarak düş¬mana silah atmanın fazileti vardır. 2- Ve o silâhı en etkili bir şekilde kullanan kişiye hayır dua vardır. Silâh Sebebiyle Bağışlananlar Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir ok düşmana kullanılan bir silâh sebebiyle üç neferi cennete koyar: 1- Onu imal eden ve onun İmal edilmesinde hayır uman, 2- Onu kullanan kişiye hediye ve bağışta bulunan. 3- Ve onu kullanan kişi yi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri cenneti¬ne koyar.” İslâm Üzere Yaşlanmak Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Kim İslâm'da yaşlanırsa; (bu durum) kendisi için kıyamet gününde bir nur olmuş olur.” Allah Yolunda Çalışmak “Kim, Allah yolunda bir ok atar İslâmın yayılması için bir silâh kullanır o silâhı ister düşmana ulaşsın veya ulaşmasın bu çalışması kendisi için; mü'min bir köle ve cariyeyi azâd et¬miş gibi sevap alır. Ve bu çalışması kendisini kaplayan cehen¬nem ateşinden kurtuluşuna bir fidye olmuş olur.” Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Kim iki hedefin arasında yürürse onun her bir adımına (bir çok) hasene vardır.” “Garaz” ğayin harfinin ve ra'nm fethası ve kendilerinden sonra da dâd harfi vardır. Atılan okların isabet edilmesi kast oiunan hedef; demektir. Zikrullah Gibi Olan Şeyler “Zikrullah olmayan her şey, eğlence (ve oyundan) ibaret¬tir. Ancak dört haslet müstesna: 1- Kişinin iki hedef arasında yürümesi, 2- Kişinin atını terbiye edip eğitmesi (savaş âletini iyi hazırlamışı) 3- Kişinin ehliyle oynaşması, 4- Yüzmeyi öğrenmek..” Seher Vaktinde Ok Atmak Düşmana ok atmak görünüşte iki türlüdür: 1- Zahirî atmak. 2- Bâtınî atmak. Zahirî atmak, kişinin gerçek ok ve yayla atmasıdır. Bâtınî atmak ise, kişinin sabah (seher) vaktinde, “Ah” oku “Hûdû” yayına koyup, atmasıdır. Gerçek okları atmaktan nasibdâr olmak; gönülden hakka te¬veccüh etmek ve mâ sivâ'dan feragat edip uzaklaşmaktır. Gönülde Allah'ın Gayri Olmamalı Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: “Gönlüm levhasında, Dostun elifinin dikliğinden başka bir şey yoktur sinemde. Ne edeyim;Ustadım bana eliften başka bir şey ezberletme di!”. Nefse Karşı Savaş Ve bil ki: Bâtınî mücâhedenin sahibi, nefs-i emmâre ve nef¬sin hevâsı ile savaşmak için zikruliah ile kuvvetlenir. Zikrullah, ki¬şinin nefis ile savaşmak hakkında kuvvetidir. Hız ve Sürat Vasıtaları “Ve beslenen atlardan..” “Bağlanıp beslenen” kelimesi, vezninde olup, manasınadır, “Giyilmiş” manâsına olan gibi. “Atmın bağlanması” bağlı “At” manasınadır. Meselâ “Tüysüz tüyü yolunmuş” tabiri gibidir. Bu cümle, “Tüyüyolunmuş tüysüz” manasınadır. Beyân ve tahsis için; umûmî kelime husûsi kelimeye izafe edildi. Bu izafe, “Gümüş yüzük” izafesi gibidir. Kendisi onun cümlesinden olduğu halde, “Ve beslenen atlardan.” kavl-işerifinin, “Kuvvetten.”, kelime¬sinin üzerine atfedildimesi, besili atlar hazırlamanın (düşmanı mağlûp için sür'at âletlerini ve vasıtalarını bulundurmanın ve icâd etmenin) kuvvetin diğer fertlerinden daha faziletli olduğunu ilân etmek içindir. Bu atıf Cebrâli ve Mîkâil'in diğer melekler üzerine atfı gibidir. At ve Silâhın Fazilet ve Havâssı Denilir ki: “Cinler içinde at ve de silâh olan eve girmez.” Atı Beslemenin Sevabı Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Kim atı için arpa alıp temizler (ve depolar da) sonra onu yemin üzerine serpip (atı yemlerse) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun için her arpa (habbesince) ona birçok hasene sevabı yazar.” At Rüya Görür At, insan oğlu gibi rüyalar görür. Atın Zikri İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: İki ordu karşılaştığı zaman (savaşta olan) at (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikreder) ve şöyle der: “Subbûhun kuddûsun Rabbunâa ve Rabbu'l-Melâiketi ve'r-Rûh.” Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan subbûh, eksikliklerden temiz olan kuddûs; bizim Rabbimiz, Meleklerin Rabbi ve Ruh'un (rabbi)” Bundan dolayı savaşlarda (at sahiplerinin) iki payı vardır. Dişi At Beslemek Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: “Size dişi atlar beslemeyi tavsiye ederim! Zira muhakkak ki dişi atların sırtları koruma ve karınları da bir hazinedir..” At Beslemenin Fazileti Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim Allah'a iman ederek ve Allah'ın vaadini tasdik edip, Allah yoluna (kullanılması için) at hapseder (evde beslerse) mu¬hakkak ki o atın, yem yemesi, su İçmesi (ve hatta) bevli ve tersi (pisliği) sahibinin mizanında kendisi için bir çok hasenelerdir..” Yani onun mizanının hasene kefesine konulacaktır. Hızır Aleyhisselâmın En Çok Sevdiği Hayvan Musa Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aleyhisselâm'a sordu: “Senin çok sevdiğin hayvanlar hangisidir?” Hızır Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: 1- At. 2- Merkep. 3- Deveî. Zira muhakkak ki: At, ülü'1-azm peygamberlerin bineğidir. Deve, Hazret-i Hûd, Salih Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Şuayb ve Hazret-i Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bineğidir. Merkep ise, Hazret-i Isa ve Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın binekleriy¬di. “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haşrden (kıyamet günü diril¬mekten) önce ve ölümünden sonra tekrar dirilttiği bir şeyi (mer¬kebi) nasıl sevmeyeyim?” Bil ki: Atlar (sahiplerinin kullanım niyetlerine göre) üç türlü¬dür: 1- Rahman Allah için. 2- İnsanlar için. 3- Şeytan için olan at. Rahman için olan at: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için olan atlar, Allah yolunda cihâd etme niyetiyle edinilen ve üzerinde Allah düşmanları öldürülen atlardır. İnsanlar İçin Olan At: Kişinin atı üretim için ve maddi olarak kendisinden faydalanmak için beslemesidir. Bu at sahibini fakir¬likten koruyup örter. Şeytan İçin Olan At: Kendisinin üzerinde kumar oynan ve re¬hin verilen atlardır. Düşmanı Korkutmak “Onunla korkutursunuz” “Ve hazırlık yapın,” fiilin failinden nâi'dir. Siz onlarla, düşmanları ürkütüp korkutur olduğunuz halde, demektir.. “Hem Allah düşmanını ve hem de kendi düşmanınızı..” Onlar (Allah'ın ve mü'minlerin düşmanları), Mekke kâfirleri¬dir. Bütün kâfirlerin gayesi bu olduğu (Allah'a ve mü'minlere düşmanlık olduğu) burada bilhassa Mekke kâfirlerinin zikredilme¬si, onların taşkınlık, azgınlık ve düşmanlıkta had ve hududu tecâ¬vüz etmelerinden dolayıdır. Bu kavli şerifte şuna işaret vardır: Bâtınî mücâhid, zikir, murâkebe (rabıta) ile düşmanların en büyük düşmanını korkutur. En büyük düşman; 1- Nesf-i emmâre. 2- Şeytandır. Diğer Düşmanlar “Ve onlardan başka diğerlerini.” Bunlar, onlardan başka düşmanları; Yahudiler, (Hıristiyan¬lar) münâfiklar, Farslar (İranlılar) gibi onları siz bilmezsiniz; İlim, marifet manasınadır. Bir mefûie ta'diyet içindir. Marifetin muteallakı, zâtın tâ kendisidir. Yani sizler, gözlerle onları bilemezsiniz. Münâsip olsa bile. İlim gibi. âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Onların düşman ol¬dukları cihetini siz bilmezsiniz. “Allah onları bilir.” Onları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir; ondan gayri bilmez. Marifet Sual: Marifet, daha önce cehaletin geçmesini gerektirir. Bundan dolayı, marifetin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnâd edilmesi caiz değildir? Cevap: Marifetin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnad edilmesin¬den murad, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin mücerred olarak zatlara taalluk etmesidir; yoksa nisbet edilmek değildir. Ona taal¬lukundan önce onun mechûl olduğundan nazar ve itibarı kat'ıyetle kesmektir. Düşmanların Hepsi Tanınmaz Bu âyet-i kerime, insanın bütün düşmanlarını tanımadığına delâlet eder. “Muhakkak ki insanın gizli bir çok düşmanları vardır! Akıllı kişi ihtiyatlı olup kendisini korumalıdır”. Allah Yolunda İnfak “Ve her ne.” Şartıyyedir. “Ederseniz bir şeyden” Düşmanların azâd edilmesi, ne kadar az olursa olsun veya celil (ve değerli) olursa, demektir. “Allah yolunda.” O cihâdın açıklandığı şey, “(O şey) size tamamen ödenir.” Karşılığı kâmil (tam) verilir. “Hiç de ziyan etmezsiniz.” Sevabın terk edilmesi veya sevabın noksanlaştırılmasi şek¬linde zulmedilmez. Allah Zulümden Münezzehtir Ameller haddi zatında, sevabı vacip kılmaz. Burada ameller¬den dolayı terettüp eden sevabın terki zulüm olmadığı, ameller üzerinde gereken sevabın verilmesinin terk edilmesinin zulüm olduğu şeklinde tabir edilmesi; 1- Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin zulümden nezih ve temiz olduğunun kemâlini beyân, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sadır olmasının muhal olan kabahatlerin olduğu gibi tasviriyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bunlardan uzak olduğunu açıklamak. 3- İşlerin arzedildiği yerlerde sevabın verilmesinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerine vacip olduğu (düşüncesini) bozmak içindir. Mücâhidlerin Sevapları Rivayet olundu: “(Miraç gecesinde) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir at getirildi. At her bir adımını gözünün gördüğü yerlerin en uzağı¬na atıyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yürüdü ve kendisiyle beraber Cebrail Aleyhisselâm da yürüdü. Bir gün ekin eken ve diğer günde biçen bir kavme uğradılar. Bunlar bir şeyi biçtikçe; o biçtikleri ekin yine eski hâline dönüyordu, eskiden olduğu gibi oluyordu. (Yine biçiyorlardı.) Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu: “Ey Cebrail! Bunlar kimlerdir?” diye sordu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: “Bunlar, mücâhidlerdir, Allah yolunda (çalışan) kimseler¬dir! Bunların haseneleri yediyüz kat olarak katlanır!. Ve onlar her neyi hayra sarfederse, O da yerine koyar.” Mücâhide Yardım Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim, 1- Allah yolunda (çalışan) mücâhide yardım eder; 2- Sıkıntıda olan borçluya (borç vererek) yardım eder; 3- Mükâtebe (sözleşmeli ve belirli meblağ karşılığında azad edilmek çalışan köleye) yardım ederse; İşte bu kişi, Allah'ın gölgesinden (rahmetinden) başka bir gölgenin olmadığı bir günde (kıyamette) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin rahmet gölgesinde olacaktır”. Kârunun Hazineleri Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Kârunun hazinelerinin halini gördün; onu yele verdi! Rüzgâr goncayı aşikâr söyleyiniz; Tâ ki altın gizli kalmayal..” Cimrilik Küfürdür Ve yine buyurdu: “Cehennemliklerin, Cennetlerin, Adem oğlunun, Meleklerin hepsinin mezhebinde; Cimrilik küfürdür.” Barışa Yanaşmak “Ve eğer yanaşırlarsa.” “Ve Allah'a mütevekkil ol.” “Cunûh” meyletmek, elemektir, kanat" kelimesi bundan gelir. Çünkü kuşlar, uçtuğu zaman, kanadıyla dilediği herhangi bir tarafa meyleder. meyletti" fiili, lâm ve harfi cerriyle müteaddı olur. Onların (kâfirlerin) kalblerine korkunun düşmesi, sizin hazır¬lıklarınızı, sizin savaşta olan direnmenizi ve gücünüzü görerek; sulh, barış ister ve (size) ve teslim olmak isterlerse. “Sen de ona yanaş.” Selâmet ve barışa yanaş. Bu kavl-i şerifin zamirinin müennes olarak gelmesi ise onun zıddı olan harp kelimesinden dolayıdır. Çünkü kelimesi müennesdir. Veya onun selâmetleşmek" yani karşılıklı sulh etmek manâsında olmasından dolayıdır. Onların barış altında gizli olan hilelerinden korkma! Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri seni korurî “Çünkü işiten ancak O'dur.” Onların halvet anlarında hile ve tuzak makamında söyledik¬leri sözlerini işitir. “Bilen” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların niyetlerini iyi bilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların müstahak oldukları cezalarla tutar ve on¬ların tuzaklarını onların tarafına çevirir. Bu âyet-i kerime, kitab ehli ve diğer (kafirler) için umûmidir. Sulh “Sen de yanaş.” Kavl-i şerifındeki emir, ibâhat (mubahlık) içindir. Bu işte kararı verecek olan imâmın görüşüdür. İmâmın ömür boyu (ebediyyen) kâfirlerle savaşması kendisine vacip değildir. Ve onlar (düşmanlar) sulhu istediği zaman, hemen onlarla sulh yapması ve onları bağışlaması da kendisine farz değildir. Belki barış emri, mü'minlerin salâhı (ve faydası) olan masla¬hatlar üzerine mebnî'dir. Sulh Kaç Yıllık Olmalıdır müslümanlar için bir kuvvet olduğu zaman; (hemen olur olmaz vakitlerde) onlarla sulh etmek yakışmaz. Bu durumda kâfirlerle savaş devam ettirilir; tâ ki kâfirler, teslim olup müslüman olur, ya da müslümanlara cizye (vergi) vermeyi kabul ederl4mam müslümanların menfaatlarının barışta olduğunu gö¬rürlerse, ona meyleder ve tam bir seneden onlarla sulh yapması caiz olmaz. Ancak, kuvvet ve galebe (maddî üstünlük) müşrikler (ve kâ¬firler) tarafından olursa; bu durumda imamın kâfir ve müşriklerle on sene kadar sulh yapması caiz olur. On seneden fazla sulh yapması caiz değildir. Bu konuda E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine iktidâ ve ittibâ etmelidir. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu şekilde on sene süreyle müş¬riklerle muahede ve müsâlaha etmişti. Sonra müddetin tamam¬lanmasından önce müşrikler ahdi bozmuşlardı. Onların ahdi boz¬maları Mekke'nin fethine sebep oldu. ALLAH KAFİDİR Yüce Meali: “Ve eğer sana hud'a ve hile yapmak isterlerse, sana yetişe¬cek Allah'tır. O'dur ki, seni nusretiyle ve müminlerle teyid bu¬yurdu/güçlendirdi. Ve kalblerinin arasını te'lif eyledi/birleştirdi. Yoksa yeryü¬zünde ne varsa hepsini sarfetseydin, yine onların kalblerini te'lif edemezdin/birleştiremezdin. Ve lâkin Allah onların aralarını te'iif buyurdu. Çünkü 0 bir azîz-hakîm'dir.” Tefsir-i Şerifi: “Ve eğer isterlerse..” Seninle sulh etmeyi talep edenler eğer isterlerse; “Sana hud'a ve hile yapmayı.” Onların üzerine tekellüf ve zorluklar verdiği için sulh etmeyi izhâr edip hile yapmak isterlerse; “Sana yetişecek Allah'tır.” Sana yetişecek olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Onların şerle¬rinden dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana kâfidir. Onlara karşı sana yardım eder. “(Araplar arasında) Falanca kişi, bana kâfidir!” Yani, ben “Ben yeter” deyinceye kadar bana verir, demektir “O'dur ki, seni nusretiyle teyid buyurdu/güçlendirdi.” “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşahede edilen bir sebep olmaksı¬zın kendi katında imdadlarla sizi kuvvetlendirir. “Ve mü'minlerle” Mücâhirlerden ve ensârdan (mü'minlerle) Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlerle nasıl teyid edip yardım ettiğini be¬yan etti. Ve buyurdu: Ülfet “Ve kalblerinin arasını te'lif eyledi/birleştirdi.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kalblerinin ve gönüllerinin arasına dostluk ve sevgi koydu. Halbuki bununla beraber daha önce onların arasında kavmiyet taassubu (ırkçılık ve kavmiyetçi¬lik), kin, düşmanlık ve intikam gibi tehlikelere düşmek vardır. Bundan dolayı o durumda onlardan (değişik kabilelerden) iki kal¬bin kaynaşması olmuyordu. Öyle ki, adamın biri, kabileden bir adama bir tokat vurursa; diğer kavim onun intikamını alıncaya kadar savaşırlardı. Onların (Arap kabilelerinin) gidişatı ve ahlakı husûmet, düşmanlık, kin ve daimî olarak birbirleriyle savaşmaktı. Hiçbir zaman onların aralarında daimî bir ülfet, kaynaşma ve itti¬fak kurulmadı. İşte bu durumda olan Arap kabileleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tevfîkiyle bir nefes ve bir kişi gibi oldular. Bu hal. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin en göz kamaştırıcı parlak mucizelerinden biridir. Kan Davası Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: Evs ve Hazrec kabileleri tam yüz yirmi (120) yıldan beri kavmiyet taassubuyle birbirlerinin düşmanı olup birbirleriyle sa¬vaşıyorlardı. Onların işleri hep birbirlerini öldürmekti. Hatta kan davalarından dolayı çoğu kere başka işlerle meşgul olamıyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerini ve İslâmı) sevmeleri bereketiyle onların kalblerine ülfet verdi. Sulh Savaştan Daha İyidir “Ey gözünün nuru! Dervişçe bir söz söylememe destur ve izin var mı? Barış her zaman husûmet ve savaştan daha iyidirî.” İnfak “Yoksa yeryüzünde ne varsa hepsini sarf etseydin” İnsanların arasına ülfet ve muhabbet koymak için; “Onların kalblerini telif edemezdin/birleştiremezdin.” Onların düşmanlıklarını sona erdirmek için; onların arasını ıslâh etmek, düzeltmek ve onların arasına ülfet koymak için; yer¬yüzünde bulunan bütün mallan ve zahireleri insanlara dağitsan bile yine insanların arasına ülfet koyup onları ıslâh edemezsin. “Ve lâkin Allah onların aralarını telif buyurdu” Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şeye gücü yeten kudretiyle mü'minlerin kalb ve kaliblarınm arasına ülfeti ve muhabbeti koy¬du. Zira Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalblerin malikidir. Kalbleri dile¬diği gibi çevirir. İzzet ve Hikmet Sahibidir “Çünkü O bir azizdir.” Kudret ve galebesi mükemmeldir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin olmasını murad ettiği hiçbir şey (olmamakta) ona karşı gelemez. “Hakîm'dir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, teşhir ettiği şeyden ne murad etti¬ğini çok iyi bilir. Ve bil ki: Sevgi, ülfet, kaynaşma ve ihvana muvafakat etmek, ruhların ülfet etmelerindendir. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Mü'min, ülfet eden ve ülfet olunan kişidir! Ülfet etmeyen ve ülfet olunmayan kişiden hiçbir hayır yoktu. İki Müminin Misâli Yine hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: “İki mü'minin misâli karşılaşma zamanı, iki elin misâli gibidir. Biri diğerini yıkar. İki mümin karşılaştıkları zaman, ikisinden biri mutlaka diğerinden hayır istifâde etmelidir.” Kişiyi Korkulardan Emin Kılan Sevgi Ebû İdrîs el-Havlânî, Muâz hazretlerine; “Ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için seni seviyo¬rum!” dedi. Hazret-i Muâz buyurdu: “Müjdeler olsun sana! Sana,müjdeler sana! Zira Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şöyle buyurduğunu işittim: Kıyamet gününde bazı insanlara, Arşın çevresinde kürsîler kurulur. Onların yüzleri, dolunay gecesindeki ay gibi (parlak ve nurânî)dir. İnsanların hepsi büyük bir dehşete kapılır onlar dehşete kapılmazlar. İnsanlar, korkarlar; onlar korkmaz¬lar. Onlar, Allah'ın evliyalarıdırlar. O evliyâki üzerlerine hiçbir korku olmayan ve mahzun olmayan evliya kullardır.” Soruldu: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Onlar kimlerdir? (Onların ne gibi amelleri vardır?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Onlar, Allah rızâsı için birbirlerini sevenlerdir!” Muhabbet Denildi: İnsanlar, eğer birbirlerini severler ve birbirlerine muhabbet ve sevgiyi verip izhâr ederlerse; bu muhabbet sayesinde adalet¬ten müstağnî olurlar (adalet ve mahkemelere) muhtaç olmazlar. Adalet, muhabbetin halifesidir. Adalet, muhabbetin ve sev¬ginin bulunmadığı zamanlarda kullanılır. Taat Severek Olur Denildi ki: Muhabbetle tâat etmek; korkarak tâat etmekten daha fazi¬letlidir. Zira muhabbet ve sevgiyle olan taat içten gelir. Korku ile yapılan taat ise dıştan gelmektedir. Tasavvufı Sohbetin Önemi Bu manâda, tasavvufun (ve sofuların) sohbeti, bazısının ba¬zında müessiridir. Çünkü insanlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâ¬sı için birbirlerini sevdikleri zaman; birbirlerine güzel ahlakları tav¬siye ederler, işte o zaman, muhabbet bulunduğu için, kabul et¬mek vaki olur. Ve bundan dolayı mürid, şeyhten faydalanır, ihvan¬lar, ihvanlardan (birbirlerinin sohbetlerinden) menfaat görürler. Toplanmanın Önemi ve Sırrı İşte bu manâ (ve incelikten) dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanların bir araya gelip toplanmalarını emretti: 1- Her gün beş vakit namazda, mecsidlerde, her köy, şehir ve mahalle ehline cemaat olmayı emretti. 2- Her Cuma günü Camide toplanmayı emretti; şehir ehli (ve şehir hükmünde) olanlara. 3- Şehirlerin, büyük kalabalıklarının senede iki kere bayram namazı için toplanmaları. 4- Şehirlerde, köylerde, dağlarda ve kıyılarda bulunan bütün dünya ehlinin ömründe bir kere haccetmek için (Mekke'de top¬lanmaları). İşte bütün bunlar, gerçekten baliğ olan bir hikmet gereği¬dir. Bu hikmetlerden biri de mü'minler arasında, ülfet, muhab¬bet ve sevgiyi pekiştirmektir. Müminler Bir Cesedtirler Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Müminlerin, birbirlerini sevmek, birbirlerine muhabbet beslemek, ve birbirlerine merhamet edip, acımakta misâlleri, bir cesed misâli gibidir. Cesedin bir kısmı şikâyette bulunduğu zaman, cesedin diğir kısımları da sabaha kadar uykusuz kalıp humma (yüksek) ateşe tutulur..” . Bir Cevherden Yaratıldılar Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Âdem oğulları, birbirlerinin azalarıdırlar! Zira insanlar, yaratılışta bir kaynaktan yaratıldılar. Eğer bîr parçanın bir parçasını rüzgâr alıp götürürse; Diğer parça yerinde karar kılamaz.” Sâlihlerle Olmak Ülfet ve sevgi hayırlılarla beraber sohbet etmeyi pekiştirir. Gerçekten (hayırlılarla sohbet sevgi ve ülfete) müessir sebeptir. Belki sadece sâlih insanlara bakmak bile insanın sâlih kişi olması¬na tesir eder. Suretlere bakmak; kendisine bakılan kişinin ahlakına münâ¬sip bir ahlakın (bakan) kişide meydana gelmesine tesir eder. Devamlı üzüntülü kişiye bakan kişinin de üzüldüğü gibi. Sevinçli bir kişiye devamlı bakmak insana sevinç verdiği gibi. Denildi ki: Bakışı menfaat vermeyenin sözleri de fayda ver¬mez. Serkeş olan deve, uysal deveye yaklaşmakla uysal olur. Ya-kınlık(sadece insanlarda değil; belki), 1- Hayvanlarda, nebatatta, bitkilerde, câmidatta.s u ve ha¬vada, 2- ve diğer varlıkların hepsindedir; Leşe yakın olanlar da bozulurlar. Ziraat, değişik damarlarla topraktan beslenirler. Bozuk bir yerde ekilen nebatat (bitki ve yeşilHkler) o yerin bozuk olmasıyla kendileri de bozulurlar. Yakınlık bu şeylerde, müessir sebep olur¬sa, beşeriyetin şerefli yüzlerinde daha çok tesir eder. İnsan İsmi Denildi ki: İnsana, insan ismi verilmesinin sebebi şudur: Çünkü insan, görmüş olduğu hayır veya serden her şeye hemen ünsiyet kurar. Ülfet etmek, sevgi göstermeyi daha çok celbederler. Uzlet ve Vahdet Ancak uzlet ve vahdet köşeye çekilip yalnız yaşamak; Rezil insanlarla, Şerli ve kötü ahlak ehliyle olmaktan daha iyidir. Hakikî Rabıta Amma, ilim ehli, safa, vefa ve güzel ahlak sahiplerine yakın olmak ganimettir. Onlarla ünsiyet kurmak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬riyle ünsiyet kurmaktır. Onları ilim ve güzel ahlak sahiplerini sevmek ve onlara muhabbet beslemek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine muhabbet etmek olduğu gibi. Onlarla beraber toplanmak hak¬ka rabıta (hakikî rabıta)dır.. Onlardan (ilim ve ahlâk-ı hamîde sahibi olanlardan) başkasıyla beraber olmak ise tabiatın rabıtasıdır. Sofular, kendi cinslerinin gayriyle beraber olduklarında uzak olmuş olurlar. Ama kendi cinsleriyle beraber oldukları zaman ise, yardım olunmuş olurlar. Mü'min Mü'minin Aynasıdır Mü'min, mü'minin aynasıdır. Mü'min, (müslüman) kardeşiy¬le karşılaştığı zaman onun; 1- Sözlerinden. 2- Amellerinden. 3- Ve sözlerinden; ardından şifâlar bulur. İlâhî tecellilere Kerim olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından ilâhî mari¬fetler, feyiz ve nurlara nail olur. Bunlar, başkalarından gayet gizlidir. Herkes bilmez. Onları ancak nur ehli olan kişiler idrâk edebilir.” Avârıfu'l-Meârif'te olduğu gibi. Sevgi Ve Muhabbet İçin Kaadir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisini ıslâh etsin; bu (tefsiri yazan musannif) fakir (Şeyh İmam Allâme İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: “Ben verâ sahibi bazı âlimlerden ve zühd sahibi bazı şeyh¬lerden işittim; kimin birbirlerine kızan ve birbirlerini sevmeyen iki hanımı olursa; bu âyet-i kerimeyi (yani); “Ve eğer sana hud'a ve hile yapmak isterlerse, sana yetişe¬cek Allah'tır. O'dur ki, seni nusretiyle ve müminlerle teyid bu¬yurdu/güçlendirdi. Ve kalblerinin arasını te'Iif eyle¬di/birleştirdi. Yoksa yeryüzünde ne varsa hepsini sarfetseydin, yine onların kalblerini te'Iif edemezdin/birleştiremezdin. Ve lâ¬kin Allah onların aralarını te'Iif” buyurdu. Çünkü O bir azîz-hakîm'dir. Âyet-i kerimelerini bir bardak suyun üzerine okur ve ona üfledikten sonra o suyu birbirlerini sevmeyenlere içirirse; Allâhü Teâlâh zartelerinin izniyle aralarına sevgi, ülfet ve anlayış düşer. Onların aralarında bulunan zıtlık, düşmanlık ve nefret o anda yok olur. SAVAŞTA ADET DEĞİL KEYFİYET ÖNEMİLDİR Yüce Meali: “Ey o peygamber! Yetişir sana Allah, arkanda gelen müminlerle.. Ey o peygamberi Mü'minleri cihada teşvik eyle. Eğer siz¬den sabredecek yirmi kişi olursa, ikiyüze galebe ederler ve eğer sizden yüz kişi olursa, o küfredenlerden binine galebe ederler. Çünkü onlar hakkı ve akıbeti iyi idrâk etmez fıkıhsız/ilimsiz bir kavimdirler. Şimdi Allah sizden yükü hafifletti ve bildi ki, sizde bir zaaf var. Şimdi sizden sabredecek yüz kişi olursa, ikiyüze galebe ederler. Sizden bin olursa, Allah'ın izniyle ikibine galebe eder¬ler. Ve Allah sabredenlerledir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ey o peygamber!” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haber veren ve sânı yüce olan peygamber-î şânî “Yetişir sana Allah!” Senin bütün işlerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sana kâfidir! Burada vav harfi “Beraber” manasınadır, Yani, Allâhü Teâlâ kâfidir sana; ve sana tabi olanlara kâfidir, yetişir ve yardımcıdır, demektir. (Bu manâ şu) sözün gibidir: “Sana kâfidir ve beraberinde Zeyde dirhem (yeterlidir)” demek gibidir. Veya “Allâhü Teâlâ” ismi şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Buna göre de manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve mü'minler, sana kâfidirler, de¬mektir. Hakîkî kâfî ve yetişen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Kifayetin (yeterli olmanın) mü'minlere isnâd edilmesi, mü'minlerin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfî olmasına zahirî sebepler olmalarından dolayıdır. Nuzûl Zamanı Bu âyet-i kerime, “Bedir savaşı”nın başlarında, savaştan ön¬ce nazil oldu. Bu âyet-i kerime; 1- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğini takviye etmek; 2- Sahabe-i kırâm (r.a.) hazeratını teselli etmek için nazil oldu. Burada zikredilen (r.a.) muhaciriyn hazeratıdır. “Mü'minler”den murad, ensâr (r.a.) muhaciriyn hazeratıdır. İbnü Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Bu âyet-i kerime Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın müslüman olması hakkında nazil oldu.” Bu rivayete göre bu âyet-i kerime Mekki dir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emriyle Medenî olan sûrenin içine yazıldı. Ömer (r.a.) Hazretleri Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, otuz üç (33) erkek müslüman oldu. Altı (6) da kadın müslüman oldular. Daha sonra Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) müslüman oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'in müslüman olmasıyla müslümanların sayısını kırka kemâle erdirdi, işte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dua edip şöyle diyordu: Allâhım İslâm dinini aziz kıl; (bir rivayette de) Allâhım İs¬lâm dinini kuvvetlendir; şu iki adamdan biri sebebiyle; ya Ebû Cehil Amr bin Hişâm veya Ömer bin el-Hattab. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Çarşamba günü bu şekilde dua ettiler. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) Perşembe günü müslüman oldu. O vakit Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) yirmi altı (26) yaşındaydı. Hazret-i Hamza (r.a.) ondan üç gün veya üç ay önce müslüman olmakla müslüman olma konusunda hazret-i Ömeri geçti. Ebû Cehil ile Hazret-i Ömer Rivayet olundu; “Haberiniz olsun ki siz ve Allah'tan başka taptığınız nes¬neler, hep cehennem mermisisiniz, siz O'na vürûd edeceksi¬niz/ona varacaksınız.” Âyet-i kerimesi nazil olduğu zaman; Ebû Cehil bin Hişâm, ayağa kalktı. Câhiliyet döneminde “Ebû Hakem” hikmetler babası (hikmet sahibi) künyesiyle anılırdı. Çünkü o câhiliyet döneminin insanları, Ebû Cehü'in çok âlim ve hikmet sahibi olduğuna inanı¬yorlardı. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona, “Ebû Cehil” ceha¬letin babası (zır câhil) künyesini verdi. Bu künye onun isminin ü-zerine galebe çaldı ve zamanla ismi unutuldu. “Ebû Cehil” künyesi kendisine isim oldu. Ebû Cehil, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın dayısıydı. Çünkü Hazret-i Ömerin annesi Ebû Cehilin kız kardeşiydi. Zira Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın annesi, Ebû Cehilin babası, Hişâm bin Muğîrenin kızıydı. Böylece Ebû Cehil, Hazreti Ömer (r.a.)'ın dayısıydı. Veya Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın annesi, Ebû Cehîlin amcasının kızıydı. Annenin akrabaları, oğlunun dayılarıdır. Ebû Cehil ayağa kalktı bir hutbe okudu. Hutbesine; “Ey Kureyş topluluğu! Muhakkak ki Muhammed, sizin i-lahlannıza (ma'budlarınıza) küfretti! Ve sizin akıllılarınızı beyin¬sizlikle itham etti. Ve Muhammed sizin, babalarınızın, ecdadını¬zın ve ilâhlarınızın (putlarınızın) cehennem ateşinde olduğuna inanıyor! Muhammedi öldürecebilecek bir adam yok mu? Muhammedi öldürene yüz kırmızı ve siyah deve ve gümüşten bin okiyye vardır.” dedi. Bunun üzerine Ömer bin Hattab ayağa kalktı. Ve; “Ey Ebe'l-Hakem gerçekten sen bunları üzerine alıyor mu¬sun Muhammedi öldüerene bunları hakikaten verecek misin?”dedi. Ebû Cehil; “Evet!” dedi. Bunun üzerine Ömer bin Hattab Ebû Cehilin elinden tuttu, ikisi Ka'beye girdiler. Orada kendisine “Hübel” ismi verdikleri büyük bir put vardı, ikisi putun yanında yeminleşip sözleştiler. Ve Hübeli kendi nefislerinin üzerine şâhid tuttular. Çünkü câhiliyet Arabları büyük bir iş yapmak istedikleri, se¬fer, harp, barış veya nikâh ve benzeri işleri; Hübele varıp onu o iş üzerine şahid tutmadıkça hiçbir önemli şey yapmazlardı. Bu put, çeveresinde bin put ve beşyüz put bulunan büyük bir puttu. Sonra Ömer bin Hattab, kılıcını kuşandı ve ok kabını omuzuna atıp. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini öldürmek için yola çıktı. Yani silahını omuzlarına attı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini öldürmek istedi. 0 vakit, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, beraberindeki mü'minlerle Erkam (r.a.) hazretlerinin evinde gizleniyorlardı. “Darü'l-Erkam” Safa tepesinin altındaydı. Orada Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerine ibâdet ediyorlardı. Ve Kur'ân-ı kerim okuyorlardı. Ömer bin Hattab, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashâb-i ki¬ramın bulunmuş olduğu eve geldiğinde; kapıyı çaldı. Bir adam (sahabeden biri) kapının aralığında, onu gördü. Onun kılıcını deh¬şetle sıyırıp eline aldığını görünce; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dönüp ona haber verdi. 0 zat korkmuştu: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)I Bu Ömer bin Hattab'tır! Kılıcını ku¬şanmış! O ancak senin mübarek kanını dökmek ve seni yok etmek istiyor!” dedi. Hazret-i Hamza (r.a.): “Ona izin verin! içeriye girsin! Eğer o hayır murad ederek geldiyse, ona hayrı ikram ederiz! Yok eğer şerri murad ederek, buraya geldiyse; onu kendisinin kılıcıyla öldürürüz!” dedi. Ona içeriye girmeye izin verildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ömer bin Hattabı görünce ona; “Ey Ömer! Daha vazgeçmiyecek misin? Sen, tâ Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin senin üzerine, kâria indirinceye kadar şirki bırakmıyacak mısın?” buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'in kolun¬dan tuttu. Veya onun elbisesini toplayıp tuttu ve kılıcının kınının kapağından tuttu. Ve onu sür'atle kendisine çekti. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin heybe¬tinden ürperdi ve korktu. Ve hemen oturdu. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Senin halkı davet ettiğin İslâm dinini bana arz et!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Senin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka ilâh olmadığı¬na, onun tek olduğuna ve onun şeriki (ortağı) olmadığına şehâdet etmen ve Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın Allah'ın kulu ve resulü olduğuna tanıklık etmendir!” Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.); “Ben şehâdet ederim ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden baş¬ka ilâh yoktur; ve muhakkak ki sen Allah'ın resulüsün!” dedi. Orada olan müslümanlar, tekbirler getirdiler. Öyle tekbirler getirdiler ki, onların tekbir sesleri bütün Mekke sokaklarında du¬yuldu. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) müslüman oiduğu zaman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mübarek elleriyle üç kere Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'m göğsüne vurdu ve dua etti: “Allâhım! Ömer'in göğsünde bulunan kini çıkart! Ve onu imana tebdil eyle!” Cebrail Aleyhisseîâm indi ve buyurdu: “Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Gök ehli (melekler) Ömer'in müs¬lüman olmasını müjdeliyorlar!” Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) müslüman olduğu zaman, müşrikler; “Müslümanlar bizden intikam aldılar!” dediler. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a Faruk İsmi Verilmesi Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a sordular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sana “Faruk” ismini vermesinin sebebi nedir?” Buyurdu: Ben müslüman olduğum zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri ve onun ashabı gizleniyorlardı. Ben; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bizler öisekte, hayatta kalsakta hak üzere değil miyiz?” dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Evet!” buyurdular. Bunun üzerine ben; “Öyleylse bu gizlenmek niye? Seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allâhü Teâİâ hazretlerine yemin ederim ki, ben küfür üzerinde olduğumda oturduğum meclislerin hepsine gidip, orada İslâm dinini izhâr edeceğim; hiç çekinmeksizin ve hiç korkmaksı-zın! Vallahi bu günden sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gizli bir şekilde ibâdet etmeyeceğiz!” dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri beraberinde müslümanlar ol¬duğu halde dışarıya çıktılar. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) onların önlerin-deydi. Beraberinde kılıç vardı. Ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) bağırıyordu: “Lâ ilahe illallah! Muhammedü'r-Rasûlullah” Allah'tan başka ilâh (ve ma'bûd) yoktur! Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın Resulüdür!” Böylece Mescid-i Harama girdiler. Sonra Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) Kureyşe sesini duyuracak şekilde yüksek sesle bağırdı: “Sizden herhangi biriniz hareket edecek olursa; elbette kılı¬cım onun omuzunda (ve boynunda) olacaktır!” dedi. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önüne geçti. O ve müslümanlar beraberce Kabeyi tavaf ettiler. Sonra Kabenin çevresinde namaz kıldılar. Aşikâr olarak Kur'ân-ı kerimi okudular. Daha önce müslümanlar, Kabenin yanında namaz kılmaya güç yetiremiyor ve kaadir olamıyorlardı. Kur'ân-ı kerimi de aşikâr olarak okuyamıyorlardı. İşte bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerine Faruk ismini verdi. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın sebe¬biyle hak ile bâtılın arasını tefrik etti, birbirinden ayırdı. İslâmı İlk Aşikâr Eden Zât Hasen sened ile geldi: “İslâm dinini ilk aşikâr eden, Ömer bin el-Hattâb (r.a.)tır.” Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), hak ismine mazhâr olması yönünden çok şiddetliydi. Haberde geldi: Hak, Ömer (r.a.)a bir sıddîk (candan dost) bırakmadı. Dostları Kaçıran İki Şey Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Nasihat etmek ve hakkı hak etmeye sarıldığımdan dola¬yı; Bu ikisi varlıkta bana bir dost bırakmadılar.” Hikaye Hazret-i Ömer'e (r.a.) Buğzedenler ismail bin Hammad bin Ebî Hanîfe (r.h.) buyurdular: “Bizim değirmenci, râfızî mel'ûn bir komşumuz vardı. Ken¬disinin iki tane katırı vardı. O iki katırdan birine Ebû Bekir diğeri¬ne de Ömer adını vermişti. 0 iki katırından biri, bir gün onu tepe¬ledi ve öldürdü. Bu hadiseyi dedem Ebû Hanife haber aldı”. Ve buyurdu: “Bakın! Ben onu tepeleyip öldüren katırın Ömer isimli ola¬nın olduğundan kesinlikle eminim!” Gidip baktılar. Gerçekten îmâm-i Azam Ebû Hanife hazret¬lerinin dediği gibiydi. 0 katır sahibini öldürmüştü. Kardeşim Bizi Duandan Unutma Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden Um¬re yapmak için izin istediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona izin verdi. Ve buyurdu: “Ey kardeşimi Bizi unutma duanda”! Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) buyurdular: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, bana “Ey kardeşim” de¬mesi, benim için üzerine güneş doğan her şeyden daha hoş, da¬ha sevimlidir.” İlâhî İkrama tik Nail Olacak Kişi Haberde geldi: “Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin (kudretiyle) kendisiyle ilk musâfaha edeceği kişi, Ömer'dir! Ve ilk kendisine selâm verece¬ği kişi, o'dur (yine Ömer r.a.dır)..” Yine haberde geldi: “Eğer benden sonra peygamber olacak olsaydı; elbette Ömer bin Hattâb peygamber olurdu.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Vezirleri Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni dört vezir ile teyid buyurdu. Onlardan ikisi gök ehlidir: 1- Cebrail. 2- Mîkâil. İkisi de yer ehlindendir: 1- Ebû Bekir. 2- Ömer (radiyallahü anhümaa.). Sanki ikisi (Hazret-i Ebû Bekir r.a. ile Hazret-i Ömer r.a.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin iki veziri mertebesindedirler. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, işlerin hepsinde ikisine danışırdı ve onlar¬la istişare yapardı. Ve hatta; ve emirde reylerini al (işte onlarla istişare et) Âyet-i kerimesi ikisi Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ile Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) hakkında nazil oldu. Feraset Sahibi Haberde geldi: “Muhakkak ki sizden “Muhaddisun” vardı. Önce “Muhaddıs”şeddeli dâlharfinin fethastyladır. Muhaddis, kendi nefsine bir ilkâ olunan (içine bir şeyler do¬ğan) “Feraset ile ondan haber veren ve söylediği yani haber verdiği gibi olan, sözleri doğru çıkan kişidir. Sanki o kişi, mele-i a'lâ'dan konuşuyor gibidir. Bu mertebe evliyâ'nın güzel mertebe¬lerinden bir mertebedir. Eğere benim bu ümmetimde de feraset sahibi kişi varsa; (ki bu ümmetin içinde feraset sahibi olan kişiler diğer ümmet¬lerden daha çoktur.) O, Ömer bin hattâb'tır. Bu hadis-i şerifte geçen, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin eğer olursa, sözü, bu ümmet içinde feraset sahibi kişilerin bulunduğuna tereddüd manâsına değildir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmeti, geçmiş ümmetlerin en faziletlisidir. Eğer muhaddisun (ferasetle konuşan kişiler) diğer ümmetlerde var idisiye; bu ümmetin içinde daha büyük bir evleviyetle vardır. Belki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Eğer olursa” kavl-i şerifıyle Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın faziletini te'kîd etmeyi murad et¬miştir. Bu söz, bir kişinin dostluğunun kemâlini ve mükemmel bir arkadaş olduğunu murad etmek için; “Eğer onun bir dostu varsa o da falanca kişidir!” sözü gibidir. Yoksa di¬ğer dostları nefyetmek için değildir. Hazret-i Ömerin Fazileti Çoktur Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın fazileti hakkında gerçekten denildi: “Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın hiçbir kimseye gizli kalmayan bir çok faziletleri vardır. “Ancak ayı tanımayan (kör) bir kişi müstesna.” Şeytan Hazret-i Ömer'den Kaçar Ey Hattâb oğlu (Ömer)! Nefsim kudret elinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yemin olsun; şeytan eğer büyük bir caddede seninle karşılaşsa; o hemen senin bulunmuş olduğun caddenin dışında bir yola sapar. geniş yol yani cadde demektir. Bu hadis-i şerifte, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın yüksek derecesine delil vardır. Öyle bir derece ki, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın bulunduğu en geniş yola bile giremeyen şeytan; Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'m kan damarlarının içine nasıl girebilsin? Diğer insanların kan damar¬larında dolaştığı gibi; “Asla Hazret-i Ömerin kan damarlarında gezemez.” Bu hadis-i şerifte, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın dinde salâbetine ve onun halinin sadece hak üzere devam ettiğine tembih vardır. Yüzüklerinin Nakışları Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)ın yüzüğünün nakşı şöyleydi: “Evet! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ne güzel kadirdir!” Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın yüzüğünün nakşı da şöyleydi: “Ey Ömer! Vaiz olarak ölüm yeter!” Hazret-i Osman (r.a.)'ın yüzüğünün nakşı (yazısı) şöyleydi: “Hâlis ve muhlis olarak Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine iman ettim!” Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'ın yüzüğünün nakşı: “Mülk Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinindir!” Ubeyde bin Cerrah (r.a.) hazretlerinin yüzüğünde şöyle yazılıydı: Hamd, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur!” Bütün bunlar zahiri nakş (yazı) idi. Bedene muzâf idi. Amma vücûdun nakşı, sadece onun nefsiydi. Onun Takidiridir Denildi ki: “Eğer hâlin sureti ister kötü veya iyi olsun! Görülen durum, onun kudret elinin takdiridir!” Ve denildi: “O güzel ve gizli nakışlar benim ve senin elinle değildir! Onları, ezelî sultanın “O1"”emriyle ben yaptım..” Kalblerde İman Nakşının Muhafazası Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizim imanımızın nakşını kalbin levhasında, şek, şüphe ve tereddütün dokunmasından muhafaza etmesini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden isteriz! Yâ Rabbena! Bizleri hidâyetine erdirdikten sonra kalblerimizi yamultma da ledünnünden/manevi hazinelerinden bize bir rahmet ihsan eyle. Şüphesiz sensin bütün dilekleri ve¬ren, vehhâb sen. Ya Rabbil Bizleri senin haklarında; “İşte Allah, öyle kimseleri sevmeyen bir kavmin kalblerine imanı yazmış ve kendilerini, tarafından bir Ruh ile teyid buyurmuştur. Ve onları altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere koyacak, içlerinde ebediyyen kalacaklardır. Öyle ki, Allah onlardan hoş¬nut, onlar Allah'tan hoşnut. işte onlar, Allah hizbidir/Allah ta¬raftarıdır. Uyanık ol ki, Allah'ın hizbi muhakkak hep felâha/kurtuluşa erenlerdir..” Buyurduğun kullarının zümresine kat! Onun nakşı, senin Celâlinin kabzasıdır. Artık senin Cemâlinin mahvetmesinin ona yanaşmamasıdır. Her ne kadar zaman uzasa ve ömrün müddeti uzun olsa bile.. Cihâda Teşvik “Ey o peygamberi” Ey şanı, kadr-u kıymeti yüce olan peygamber! “Mü'minleri cihada teşvik eyle” Kâfirlerle cihâd etmek üzere mü'minleri gayet büyük bir ça¬lışma ile teşvik et. Sevab vaadiyle veya onun üzerine nafile ecir kazanmak için onları savaşa rağbet ettir. Bir şeye teşvik etmek, insanın bir başkasını teşvik etmesi ve ona bir şeyler yüklemesidir. Öyle ki, eğer insan onu yapmazsa; kendisinin büyük bir helâka yakın olduğunu bilir. Bu âyet-i kerime'de şu İşaret vardır: Eğer mü'minler, cihâd'tan geri gelir ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin teşvikinden sonra cihadı gereğince yapmazlarsa, elbette helâka yakın ve helak olmak üzere olurlar. Teşvik Yaşamakla Olur Bir şeye teşvik, ancak kişinin kendi nefsinin öne atılması o işi yapmaya adım atmasıyla olur. Kişi böyle yapmalı ki kavim (onun teşvik ettiği topluluk) kendisine tabi olmak üzere bir adım ileri atılsınlar. Bundan dolayı, “Harp şiddetlendiği zaman, düşmana en yakın olan Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriydi. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdukları gibi: “Savaş tam kızıştığı zaman, müslüman topluluğu müşrik¬lerle karşılaştığı zaman; biz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle ko¬runurduk! (Onu kendimize siper edinirdik)! Zira bizden, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden düşmana daha yakın hiçbir kimse yoktu”. Sultan Selimin Azmi Mısır Fatihi Sultan Selîm Hân buyurdular: “Eğer düşman askeri kaf dağında olsa, tâ kaf dağına kadar gideceğimi Allana yemin olsun, yeryüzünde her yere gideceğim, Hiçbir mesafe kalmayıncaya kadar. İman güneşi cihanda küfür zulmeti kaldırıncaya kadar. Kılıcımı kınına sokmayacağım.” Cihâdın Fazileti Bu âyet-i kerimede cihâdın faziletini beyân vardır. Yoksa ona terğip vaki olmazdı. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kulların bütün amellerinin (sevabı) Allah yolunda cihâd eden mücâhidin (sevabının) yanında; ancak, kırlangıcın gagasıyla denizden almış olduğu su misâlidir” Yirmi Kişi İki Yüz Kişiye “Eğer sizden olursa” Ey mü'minlerî sabredecek yirmi kişi” Savaş meydanında sabreden yirmi kişi olura; İkiyüze galebe ederler.” Yüz Kişi Bin Kişiye “Ve eğer sizden yüz kişi olursa, o küfredenlerden binine galebe ederler.” “Bin” sayısının beyânıdır. Bu kayıt iki yüzde de muteberdir. Sabır kaydı, bütün makamlarda (sayılarda) muteber olduğu gibi. “Çünkü onlar hakkı ve akıbeti iyi idrâk etmez fıkihsız/ilimsiz bir kavimdirler..” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Galebe çalarlar” fiiline taalluk etmek¬tedir. Kafirlerde Savaşın Gayesi Kafirler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, âhiret gününe ve kıya¬met gününe cehaletlerinden (ve inkârlarından) dolayı savaşamazlar. Çünkü, onlar: Sevabını umarak, Allah'ın emrine sarılarak, Al¬lah'ın kelimesini i'lân ederek, Allah'ın rızâsını talep ederek savaş¬mazlar. Onlar ancak: 1- Câhiliyet hamiyeti. 2- Kavmiyetçilik. 3- Şehvetlere tabi olmak. 4- Şeytanların adımları. 5- Azgınlığı tercih ve. 6- Düşmanlık için savaşırlar. Bundan dolayı, kahra, rezil, rüsvay olmaya müstehak olurlar. İlâhî Vaad Bu kavl-i şerif, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kerim bir vaad'tır. Bu kavl-i şerif (imanlı) bir kişinin on kişiye karşı muka¬vemet edebileceği, onlara karşı sebat edebileceğini İçeren ilâhî icabettir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Hamza'yı (r.a.) otuz binekli kişi ile gönderdi. Üç yüz binekli olan Ebû Cehil ile karşılaştı. Onları hezîmete uğrattı. Hükmün Vasfı Neshedildi Bu hüküm, onlara ağır geldi. Bir müddet sonra ondan şikâ¬yet ettiler. Allah (c.c.) bu hükmü şu kavl-i şerif ile neshetti: “Şimdi Allah sizden yükü hafifletti..” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (bu âyet-i kerimeyle) bir kişinin iki kişiye karşı sebat etmesini farz etti. İki Kişiden Kaçan İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Kim, uç kişiden kaçarsa; o kişi kaçmamış sayılır. Ama içim iki kişiden kaçarsa, o kaçmıştır. Yani haram irtikap etmiş¬tir. Savaştan kaçmak ise gerçekten büyük günahtır.” Kuvvetlerin Çatışması Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu durum, bir müslümanın silâh ve kuvveti olduğu zaman¬dır, iki kâfir adamdan her birinde aynı silahlar bulunduğu zaman, eğer müslüman kişi savaştan kaçarsa firar etmiş olur. Ama onlar¬la aynı silâh ve kuvvete sahip olmadığı zaman ise firar hükmü sabit olmaz.. Bilmenin Allâha İzafe Edilmesi “Ve bildi ki, sizde bir zaaf var.” Beden zayıflığı, demektir. İlim İmam Taftazânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Sual: “Şimdi” kavl-i şerifîyie tahfifin (hafifletme hük¬münün zamanla) takyîdi, zahirî İstikâmete göredir. Lakin onu ilim ile takyîd etmek, müşkildir. Zira aklen bir şeyi vaki olmadan önce Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin o şey hakkında ilim sahibi olmadığı bo¬zuk bir düşünceyi akla getirir? Cevâp: İlim ebediyyen ona taalluk eder: 1- Amma bir şey vaki olmadan önce ilmin taalluku, o şeyin elbette o şekilde taalluk edeceğini beyandır. 2- Vuku' halinde ilmin taalluku onun o anda vaki olduğunu. 3- Vuku" dan sonra ilmin taalluku ise onun o şekilde vaki ol¬duğunu beyan içindir. Ezelî İlmin Gereği Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ezeli ilmiyle: biliyor ki, sizden bir kişi, on kişiyle savaşmaktan, on kişi yüz kişiyle savaşmaktan ve yüz kişi bin kişiyle savaşmaktan zaafe düşer. Yüz Kişi İki Yüz Kişiye “Şimdi sizden sabredecek yüz kişi olursa, ikiyüze galebe ederler. Sizden bin olursa, Allah'ın izniyle ikibine galebe eder¬ler..” Onun müyesser kılması ve kolaylaştırmasına. Bu kayıt ge¬çenlerde de muteberdir. Buradaki zikre dayandırmak üzere ora¬daki zikri terk edildi. “Ve Allah sabredenlerledir!” Nusret ve te'yid ile sabredenlerle beraberdir. Bu durumda mü'minler nasıl galip olmasınlar. “Burada, beraber” kelimesinin metbûune dâhil olduğu hissi ve şuuru verilmesin; onların sabretmeyi yaşamalarından asa¬let olmalarından dolayı. Sabreden Zafer Bulur Bu âyet-i kerime; kim sabrederse; “Zafere ulaşır” hikmetine delâlet etmektedir. Çünkü sabır zaferi getirir. Sabır ve Zaferin Eski Dostluğu Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Sabır ve zafer iki eski dostturlar! Sabreyle ey gönül! Sabırdan sonra zafer gelir! Çimenler sabırla yeryüzünü kapladı. Bağ ve bahçeler, sabırla dal budak ve meyveler verdi.” Birinci Sultan Selim (Yavuz) buyurdu: “Ey Selim! Kara kalbli hasımlarla savaşta; Askerlerimizin fethe ulaşmaları ilâhî yardımın huzuruyladır.” Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: “Allah'ın izniyle" kavl-i şerifi; yani galebe ve zafer sizin kuvvetiniz ile değildir. Çünkü sizler gerçekten zayıfsınız. Galebe ve zafer, ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ezelî hükmü ve nusreti, inayet (ve yardımı) iledir. Amma kuvvetli ise Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬dir. “Muhammed Rasûlullah'tır! Onun maiyyetindekiler/eshâbı ise küffara karşı çok çetin.” Onların; 1- Tevekküllerinin. 2- Yahînî imanlarının. 3- Ve kalblerinin anlayışlarının çok kuvvetli olmalarından do¬layı; Onlardan bir kişi, yüz kişilik düşman ordusundan kaçmaz. Huneyn Savaşı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ve onunla beraber olan sa¬habelerin hâli böyle olduğu gibi. Abbâs bin Abdulmuttalib (r.a.) buyurdular: “Ben Huneyn günü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber Huneyn savaşına şâhid oldum. Ve ondan ayrılmadım. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, beyaz bir katırın üzerindeydi. müslümanlarla kâfirler karşılaştıklarında, müslümanlar arkası üzerine geri dön¬düler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sürekli katırını düşmanlar ta¬rafına sürüyordu. Ve ben onun katırının yularından tutuyordum. Onun sür'atli olarak düşmanın içine doğru gitmemesi için tut¬maya çalışıyordum. Ebû Süfyân ise Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin üzengilerinden tutuyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve onunla beraber olanlar, sab¬redenler olunca, durumları yine kuvvete döndü ve onlarla beraber müslümanlar topluluğu kısa bir zamanda toparlandılar ve savaş¬tan kaçmadılar.” Can Kuşu Yavuz Sultan Selîm buyurdu: “Bizim can kuşumuz her iki kâinatta da; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin minnetidir; Muhammed Musatafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yoluna ram¬dır.” Hikaye (Efendimize Tam İman) El-Futuhât-i Mekkiyye"nin tercümesinde vasiyetlerde buyuruldu: Adem oğlu, insaniyet yönünden dünya malına aşırı haris ve gönlü dolu (ürkek) bir mahluktur. Amma imandan dolayı da kuv¬vet, şecaat ve atılım sahibidir. Rivayette geldi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bazılarına onu (Mısır'ın fethini) haber vermiş ve “Sen Sen Mısır'a vali olacaksın ve orada hükmedeceksin!” demişti. Mısır karası muhasara edildiği zaman, o sahabe de oradaydı; Diğer sahabeler buyurdu ki: “Beni Mancınığın kefesine koyun düşmanın içine atın! Ben Kal'adaki kâfirlerle savaşayım! Onları Öldüreyim! Size şehrin kapı¬sını açayım!” dedi. Kendisine bu cür'etin ve cesaretin sebebini sordular. Buyur¬du: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bana Mısıra vali olacağımı ha¬ber verdi! Daha ben Mısıra vali olmadım! Ve yakînen biliyorum ki, ölmeden önce mutlaka Mısıra vali olacağım!” Sen sahabenin imanının kuvvetini anla! Yoksa örfî olarak iyi biliniyor ki tarih boyunca hiçbir zaman bir insan mancınığın kefe¬sine konulmadı. Mancınığa konulup düşman tarafına atılan da asla yaşamaz. Fakat mü'minin gönlü ve kalbi, kalblerin en kuvvetilisidir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Bir Duası İnsanoğlu kalbinin kinindedir. Halbuki kinde hiçbir hayır yok¬tur. Eğer onunla vasıl olmuyorsa. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin duasında geldi: “Allâhımî Yakînden (Tam imandan) sonra gelen şek ve şüpheden sana sığınırımf Racîm olan şeytanın şerrinden sana sığınırım ve kıyamet gününün azabından sana sığınırım!” Kalb, Erkan, Amel ve Niyyet Bazıları buyurdular: Amel, Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerine ulaşmak için erkânın (bede¬nin) çalışmasıdır. Niyet ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaşmak için kalblerin ça¬lışmasıdır! Kalb, meliktir. Erkan ise onun askerleridir. “Melik, askerler olmadan savaşamaz! Ordu da başında melik olmadan harbe giremez!” DÜNYA MALINA MEYLETMEK Yüce Meali: “Hiçbir peygamber için-yer yüzünde ağır basmadıkça esir¬leri olmak doğru değildir. Siz, dünya malını istiyorsunuz. Allah ise Âhiret'i kazanmanızı diliyor. Ve Allah azîz'dir, hakîm'dir. Eğer Allah'tan bir yazı geçmiş olmasaydı, aldığınız fidye¬den dolayı, size mutlak büyük bir azap dokunurdu. Artık elde ettiğiniz ganimetten helâl ve hoş olarak yeyin ve Allah'a takva ile korunun. Çünkü Allah gafurdur, rahimdir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Olmadı doğru değildir.” Sahih ve doğru bir şey değildir. “Hiçbir peygamber için,” Peygamberlerden (a.s.)'dan hiçbiri için. “Onun için esirleri olması..” Yani kendisi için sabit olur demektir. Bu (savaş) tamam oluncaya kadar. “Esirler” kelimesi, “Esir” kelimesinin cemiidir. “Yaral kelimesinin cemii olan, yaralılar” kelimesi gibi. “Esirler” kelimesi ise cemil cemlidir. Bedir Esirleri Rivayet olunudu: Bedir gününde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yetmiş kadar esir getirdiler. İçlerinde Abbâs bin Abdulmuttalib ve Akîl bin Ebû Tâlib gibi zatlar da vardı. Onlar hakkında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri istişare etti. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.): “Onlar senin kavmindir; onları bu helak halleri üzerine bı¬rak! Belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine hidâyet verirî Onlar¬dan fidye ali Onunla ashabını kuvvetlendirirsin!” dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.): “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bunlar, seni yalanladılar! Seni mem¬leketinden çıkarttılar. Ve seni öldürmeye çalıştılar! “Sen de onların hepsinin boyunlarını vur! Çünkü bunlar küfrün ve kâfirlerin önder¬leridir! Falanca kişinin bana nesep yönünden akrabalığı olduğu için bana ver onu ben öldüreyim; Akîli Aliyi ver, Abbasi Hamzaya ver; biz onların boyunlarını vuralım!.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu görüşten hoşlanmadı. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu; “Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bazı adamların kalblerini öyle yumuşatır ki, hatta sütten daha yumuşak olur. Ve muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bazı kişilerin kalblerini de öyle şiddetli yapar ki hatta taştan daha şiddetli olur. Ey Ebû Bekir, senin misâlin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in misâli¬dir, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm şöyle demişti: Bundan böyle kim benim izimce gelirse, işte o benden¬dir, kim de bana isyan ederse artık sen gafûr'sun, rahimsin.” Ey Ömer! Senin misâlin Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın misâlidir. Nuh Aleyhisselâm: “Yâ Rab! Bırakma yeryüzünde kâfirlerden memleket İdare eden bir kâfir! Zîrâ sen onları bırakırsan, kullarını yoldan çı¬karıyorlar ve nankör fâcirden başka da doğurmuyorlar.” Diye beddua etmişti. Sebeb-i Nüzul Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabının huzuruna çıktı ve onlara: “Dilerseniz, onları öldürürsünüz! Ve eğer dilerseniz, her bir esir karşılığında yirmi okiyye alıp, onları serbest bırakırsınız!” Bir Okiyye dirhemlerden kırk dirhem ve dinarlardan altı dinar¬dır. “Ancak onlar düşmanlıklarından dolayı sizden birini şehid etmiş ise o durum müstesna” buyurdu. Bunun üzerine sahabeler: “Doğrusu biz! Fidyeler alırız! Ve bizden yetmiş kişi cenne¬te girer!” dediler. Onların (sahabelerin) bu, “Bizden yetmiş kişi şehid olup cennete girer” sözleri, se¬bebiyle Uhud günü yetmiş kişi şehid düştü. Fidye almaları sebebiyle de “Hiçbir peygamber için yer yüzünde ağır basmadıkça- esir¬leri olmak doğru değildir. Siz, dünya malını istiyorsunuz. Allah ise Âhiret'i kazanmanızı diliyor. Ve Allah azîz'dir, ha¬kimdir.” Bu âyet-i kerime nâzil oldu. Bu âyet-i kerime. Bedir esirleri hakkındadır. Efendimi? (s.a.v.) ve Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Ağladı Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzu¬runa çıktı. Bir de baktı ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri beraberce ağlıyorlardı. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bana haber ver! Niçin ağlıyorsu¬nuz? Aynı duyguları ben de kendimde bulursam sizinle beraber ağlarım; eğer bulamazsam ancak ağlar gibi yaparım!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Biz senin arkadaşlarının fidye almalarına ağlıyoruz! Bana onların azapları arz olundu! Onların azabları şu ağaçtan daha yakındır!” buyurdu. Kendisine yakın olan bir ağacı işaret buyurdular. Bedir Esirlerine Yapılan Muamele “Es-Sîyretü'1-Halebiyye” isimli kitab'ta buyuruldu: Bedir esirlerinden; 1- Kimi fidye karşılığında serbest bırakıldı. 2- Kimi de hiç fidye alınmaksızın serbest bırakıldı. Bunlar, Ebû'l-Âs, Vehb bin Umeyr gibi zatlardır. 3- Kimi eceliyle öldü. 4- Kimi öldürüldü. Bunlar, Nadr bin Haris, Ukbe bin Ebû Muayt'tir. Yeryüzünde Ağırlaşmak “Yeryüzünde ağır basmadıkça.” 1- Çok öldürmekle. 2- Kâfirler zillete erinceye kadar savaşta mübalağa ile. 3- Onların taraftan mağlup olması ile. 4- İslâmm tam galebesiyle. 5- İslam ehlinin itilası ile. Ta ki böylece gaye sona erer. Bu ilâhî kelâma göre, yere tam yerleştikten düşmanları tam mağlup edip bulunan yer düşmanlardan temizlendikten sonra esir tutmak ve bağlamak işine girişmek lazım. İshan Nedir? “Ağırlak” Âsi “Ağır olmak” kelimesinden müştaktır. O da cisimlerde katı' ve kesif olmaktır. Daha sonra bu kelime çok öldürmek tam gereğince savaşmak, düşmanı öldürme işinde mübalağa etmektir. Çünkü imam savaşmada mübalağa ettiği zaman; düşman, yerinde sabit olup hareket ettirmeye güç yetirilemeyen ağır bir şey gibi olmuş olur. Hasta hareket etmekten zayıf düştüğü, hastalığı ağır oldu¬ğu ve onun hareket etmeye gücü yetmediği zaman; “Hastalık ona ağırlık verdi onu yerde sabit kıldı” derler. Dünya Malına Talip Olmak “Siz, dünya malını istiyorsunuz!” istinaf cümlesidir. Azarlamak için sevk olunmuştur. Yani siz fidyeleri almak suretiyle dünyanın geçici malını isti¬yorsunuz, demektir. Araz Bu âyet-i kerimede, omala, “Dünya arazı” kavl-i şerifıyle “Araz” ismi verildi. Bu dünya malının kalma müd-detinin çok olmasındandır. Zira dünya malı ve ona taalluk eden şeylere sebat etmek ve devamlı kalmak yoktur. Böyle olunca dün¬ya malı sanki insana arz-ı endam ediyor ve sonra da çekip gidiyor gibi oluyur. Hitap, onlara; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ve sahabenin ileri gelenlerine değildir. Zira Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın muradı, dini aziz etmek ve esirlerin hidâyetine sebep olmaktı. Bu kavl-i şerifte, müşrik esirlere karşı fidye almaları Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve diğer peygamberlerin huy ve ahlakı değildir. Zira fidye almak dünyaya rağbettir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ahlakı buyurdukları şu hadis-i şeriftir: “Benim için ve dünya için (bir araya gelmek) yoktur.” Dünya Bir Leştir “Bu cihan bir leştir.” “Onu isteyenler ise değersiz varlıklardır! Böylece murdar bir şeye; Nasıl haris ve düşkün olurum?” İstişareyle Emir Bazıları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyle eshab ile istişare ettikten sonra onda rağbet etti. “Ve emirde reylerini al işte onlarla istişare et” Âyet-i kerimesi kavl-i şerifıyle istişare emredildi. Âhİret Kazancı “Allah ise Âhiret'i kazanmanızı diliyor” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin için âhiret sevabını murad edi¬yor. O âhiret sevabı ki, onun miktarı dünya ve dünyanın içinde olanlardan benzeri yoktur. Müftî Sa'dî Çelebî (r.h.) buyurdu: “Belki bu kavl-i şeriften murad, en iyi Allâhü Teâlâ bilir ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri râzî olur, demektir. “Müşâkele” yolu üzere rızâ'nın mutlak olara murad edilmesidir.” Yoksa bu âyet-i kerime, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin muradı¬nın ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaatin mezhebinin hilâfına olduğuna delâ¬let eder düşüncesini redder.. Evliyâullah Düşmanlara Galebe Çalarlar “Ve Allah azîz'dir” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin evliya kullan onun düşmanlarına galip olurlar. “Hakimdir” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kimsenin hâlinin layık olduğu ve ona mahsus olan hâli bilir. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, yere ağır basmayı ve düşmanları mağlup etmeyi emrettiği ve güç ve kuvvet müşrikler tarafından olduğu bir anda fidye almaktan mü'minleri men ettiğ gibi. Fidye ile minnet arasında ise mü'minler muhayyer kılındılar; (güç mü'minlerin olduğu zaman) şu kavl-i şerif ile; ondan sonra da ya âzad/karşılıksız serbestlik, ya fidye/ bedel karşılığı serbestlik.. âyet-i kerimesinde beyan edilen durum ise hâlin değişmesi ve mü'minlerin kâfirlere galebe çalmaları anındadır. İctihad Bazıları buyurdu: Bu âyet-i kerime peygamberlerin müctehidier olduğuna (vahyin inmediği bir konuda kendi ictihadlarıyla hüküm verdikle¬rine) delâlet eder. Bu konuda vaki olan “Bir peygambere yakış¬maz”kavli şerifiyle vaki olan itap, vahiy'den sadır olmayan ve savap (doğru) olmayan konularda olur. İctihad bazen hatalı olabi¬lir. Ama peygamberler, o halde kendi başlarına terk edilmezler. Belki ondan nehyedilip onlara doğru olan vahiy edilir. Îctihâdda Hata “Eğer Allah'tan bir yazı geçmiş olmasaydı” Eğer levh-i mahfûz'da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, isbâtını yazıp hükmetmesi geçmemiş olasaydı, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin levh-i mahfûz'da yazdığı hüküm; 1- İçtihadında hata edene azap etmemektir. 2- Bedir ehline azap etmemektir. 3- Veya nehyin kendilerine sarih bir şekilde açıklanmayan kavme azap etmemektir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: “Eğer Allah'tan bir yazı geçmiş ol¬masaydı” Bu esirlerin bazılarının elbette iman edeceğini ve bazılarının Oda zürriyetlerinin iman edeceği daha önce yazılmamış olsaydı, demektir. Büyük Azap “Size mutlak dokunurdu.. Sulblannıza. aldığınızfidyeden dolayı..” “Sizin almış olduğunuz fidyelerden dolayıdır. büyük bir azap.” Kadri takdir edilemeycek kadar büyük bir azap. Azabtan Kurtulan İki Kişi Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Eğer azab inerse, Ömer ve Sa'd bin Muâz'ın gayri kimse kurtulamaz!” Bu hadis-i şerif, yere sabit olmak ve ağır basmaya işarettir. Yine bu hadis-i şerifte, Bedir gününe hazır olanlardan bu iki zatın Hazret-i Ömer ve Sa'd bin Muaz'ın dışında herkesin fidye almayı istediği ve sevdiğine delildir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın Dili Üzere İnerdi Abdullah bin Ömer (r.a.) buyurdu: “İnsanlara bir iş indiğinde (bir konuda tartıştıkları zaman o konuda) insanlar konuştu. Ve Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) konuştu¬ğunda; muhakkak ki Kur'ân-ı kerim Ömer (r.a.)'ın konuşması benzeri şekilde nazil olurdu..” Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hakkı Ömer'in lisânı ve kalbi öze¬rine kıldı”. Vahiy ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) Bir çok yerde vahiy, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a müvâfik olarak nazil oldu. 1- Onlardan biri bu kıssadır. 2- Hazret-i Ömer, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Senin hanımlarının yanma iyi ve kötü herkes dâhil oluyor (senin evine her kes giriyor)! “Sen hanımlarına emretsende onlar, hicaba (örtüye) bürünsünler!” dedi. Bunun üzerine “Hicâb” (Örtünme) âyetleri indi. 3- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hanımları, gayretle Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine toplandılar. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ömer; “Gerek ki rabbi şayet o sizi boşarsa yerinize ona sizler¬den daha hayırlı zevceler verir. Öyle ki, müslimeler/Allaha teslim olan kadınlar, mü'mineler, kaaniteler/gönülden itaatkâr kadın¬lar, tâibeler/tövbe eden kadınlar, âbideler/ibadete devam eden kadınlar, sâimeler/oruç tutan kadınlar, seyyibeler/dul kadınlar ve bâkireler/hiç evlenmemiş kadınlar!” dedi. Ganimet Mubahtır “Artık elde ettiğiniz ganimetten yeyin,” Rivayet olundu: Muhakkak ki onlar (sahabeler) ganimeti al¬maktan kendilerini alıkoydular (çekindiler, işte bunun üzerine) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ben size ganimeti, mubah kıldım; artık elde ettiğiniz ga¬nimetten yeyin!” Esirlerden fidye karşılığında alınan malda, ganimet cümlesindendir. “Helâl” Bu kavl-i şerif ganimetten hâl'cür. Bu kavl-i şerifin faydası, sahabelerin nefislerinde (içlerinde ve kalblerinde) vaki olan ganimetin haram olmadığı düşüncesini izah etmektir. Zira yukarıda zikredilen itabı (azarlamayı) işitenler, ganimetin helal olmadığı hakkında kalbine bir tereddüt gelebilir¬di. “Hoş olarak” Temiz, hoş ve lezzetli. Helâl olan şeyler, teşbih yolu üzere bununla (yani “Ho” kelimesiyle) vasıflanır. Çünkü lezzet alınan şeyler; tabiatın kendisinden ikrah etmediği (hoşlanmadığı) şey¬lerden olmaz! Helal şeyler ise dinde mekruh olmayan şeylerdir. Sakının “Ve Allah'a takva ile korunun.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine ve yasaklarına muhalefet etmekten sakının! “Çünkü Allah gafûr'dur, rahimdir.” Sizin için mübâh olan fidyeyi almak konusunda size izin ve¬rilmesinden önce sizin hemen fidye almakta (ifrat derecesinde) ileri gitmenizden dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizi mağfiret buyu¬rur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size merhamet eder. Ve siz ondan sakındığınız vakit Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin tevbenizi kabul eder. Ganimet Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdu: “Rahîm”, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, size olan rahmetinden ganimeti size helal kıldı. Ganimet diğer ümmetlere haram idi. Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: “Ganimetler, peygamberlere (ve eski ümmetlere) haramdı. Peygamberler, ganimetler ele geçirdikleri zaman, onu “Kurban” yaparlar. (Ganimetleri bir yere yığarlar) gökten bir ateş iner ve o ganimetleri yakardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu ümmete olan inayeti (ilâhî yardımları) sayılamayacak kadar çoktur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Ümmetinin Fazileti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri. Miraç gecesi Adem Aleyhisselâm'a; “Sen insanların en hayırlısısın! Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri, sana altı şey verdi: 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri seni kudret eliyle yarattı. 2- İlim ile sana ikramda bulundu. 3- Melekleri sana secde ettirdi. 4- Sana secde etmeyenlere lanet etti. 5- Sana senden (bir parça olan) hanımın Havva ikram edil¬di. 6- Bütün boyutları (kenar ve kıyılarıyla) cenneti sana mübâh kıldı. Adem Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: Hayır! Belki sen, insanların en hayırlısısın! Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sana altı şey verdi; onları senden gayri hiçbir kimseye vermedi. (O altı şey:) 1- Senin şeytanını müslüman kıldı. 2- Senin düşmanını kahretti. 3- Sana Aişe gibi cennet kadınlarının efendisi olan bir ha¬nımı eş yaptı. 4- Bütün peygamberleri senin için yarattı. 5- Seni ümmetinin sırlarına muttali kıldı. 6- Senin ümmetine altı şey île muamele etti: Ümmet-i Merhumeye verilen altı şey: 1- Birincisi Allâhü Teâlâ beni tek bir ma'siyetle cennetten çıkarttı. Senin ümmetini ma'siyet sebebiyle mescid'ten çıkart¬tı. 2- İkincisi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (zellem sebebiyle) be¬nim elbisemi çıkarttı ve senin ümmetinin örtülerini çıkartmadı. 3- Üçüncüsü: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, benim ile eşimin arasım tefrik etti; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri seninle ümmetinin arasını tefrik etmez onların hataları sebebiyle. 4- Dördüncüsü: Zellem sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, benim boyumu kısalttı; onların (ümmetinin) ise kısaltmaz. 5- Dördüncüsü: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ve Âdem rabbine âsi oldu da şaşkın düştü.” Buyurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senin ümmetinin hatalarını örttü. 6- Ben, (zellem için) tam iki yüz sene ağladım; ve öylece mağfiret olundum. Ve senin ümmetinin hataları ise tek bir özür dileme (tevbe etmekle) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların günahla¬rını bağışlar.” buyurdu. Ümit Etmek Sa'dî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Muhaldir, elinin boş dönmesi! Eğer sen bu kapıya baş koyarsan, Bu kapıda hacet elin asla boş dönmez.” “Ya Rabbi! Ben dergahına ancak ümitle geldim. Ümitten başka bir sermâyem yoktur. Ancak seni rahmetini ümit ederek geldim! Ya Rabbi beni mağfiret ve rahmetinden ümitsiz etme! Be¬ni rahmetinden mahrum eylemel Âmin.” Hatadan Sakınılmalıdir Mü'mine yakışan sakınmaktır. İctihad işlerinde hata etmek suretinde olan bir hataya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azarlaması ve itabı bu mertebe olduğu zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kita¬bına kasıtlı olarak bilerek yapılan muhalefete azarlanma ve ceza¬landırma nasıl olacaktır? Bu konuda ne düşünürsün? Görmüyor musun ki, Hüdhüd kuşu, kaybolmakla Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a muhalefet ettiği için tehdid, azarlanma ve ceza¬landırmaya müstehak oldu. Eğer sen Sultanın (idarecinin) emrine muhalefet edersen; elbette cezalandırmaya müstehak olursun! Eğer sen hizmet ve taate devam edersen, özrünü ikâmet etmiş olursun! Bu kıssadan anlaşıldığı üzere, kişi hata ettiğinde ağlaması lazımdır. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ağladılar. Cehennem Ateşini Söndüren Su Denildi ki: “Kıyamet gününde ateş, (müslümanlara) yaklaşır. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ateşi uzaklaştırmak için şefaatte bulunur. Ateş sönüp gitmez. Tâ ki Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bir kadeh (bar¬dak) su getirir. Ve der ki: “Bu suyu cehennemin yüzüne dök!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri, kendisine verilen suyu o ateşin üzerine döker. Ateş kaçıp gider. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sorar: “Ey Cebrail bu suyu nereden getirdin?” Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: “Bu su âsilerin (ve günahkârların pişmanlıklarından dola¬yı) akıttıkları göz yaşlarıdır!” der.” Ağlamayan Çocuğa Meme Yok Mesnevî'de buyurufdu: Bulut göz yaşı dökmedikçe çimenler gülmez! Çocuk ağlamadıkça kendisine süt verilmezi. Bir günlük çocuk bile, eğer ağlamazsa; Dadının kendisine ilgi göstermeyeceğini ve şefkat etmeye¬ceğini bilir! Bilki o bütün dadıların yaratıcısı olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kul ağlamaksızın ve yalvarmaksizın her şeyi kolay kolay vermez.” Günahkârın Nedameti Arşı Titretir Pişmanlıkla inlemeye başlayan tevbekârların; Ve günahkarların pişmanlıklarından doğan inlemeleri “Arş-ı A'lâ”yı bile titretir.. Yüce Meali: “Ey peygamber! Elinizdeki esirlere de ki: “Eğer Allah, sizin kalblerinizde bir hayır bilirse, size siz¬den alınandan daha hayırlısını verir ve günahlarınızı mağfiret buyurur. Allah gafûr-rahîm'dir.” “Ve eğer sana hıyanet etmek isterlerse, unutmasınlar ki, bundan evvel Allah'a hıyanet ettiler de kahredilmelerine imkân verdi. A'lah alîm-hakîm'dir.” Tefsîr-i Şeriff: “Ey peygamber!” “Peygamber” kavl-i şerifi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri nin şerefli fakablarındandır. Yani ey Allah'tan haber veren! Ey Al lah'ın hükümlerinden haber veren, demektir. “Elinizdeki esirlere de ki:” “Esirler” kelimesi “Esir” kelimesinin cemiidir. Nüzul Sebebi Rivayet olundu: Bu âyet-i kerime Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin amcası Abbâs bin Abdülmuttalib hakkında nâzii o'du. (Daha iman etme olup) Bedir esirlerinin arasındaydı. Ve kendisi, Deve Kervanını korumatençin Mekke'den çıktığı zaman, müşrik ordusuna yemek yedirmeyi üstlenen on kişiden biriydi. Bedir gününde beraberinde yirmi okiyye altın olduğu halde savaşa çıktı. Niyeti onlarla kâfirlere yemek yedirmekti. O altınlarla kâfirlere yemek yedirmeden (buna fırsatı olmadan) savaş başladı, yirmi okiyye altın kendisiyle bera¬ber kaldı. Savaşta kendisi esir düşünce o altınlar (müslümanlar) tarafından kendisinden alındı. Kendisi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerine gelip, konuştu; o yirmi okiyye altının kendisinin fidyesi ola¬rak kabul edilmesini ve kendisinin serbest bırakılmasını, söyledi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bunu kabul etmedi ve buyurdu¬lar: “Senin kendisiyle bizim aleyhimizde düşmanlarımıza yar¬dım etmek için (gözden) çıkartmış olduğun şeyi sana bırak¬mam!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Abbâs bin Abdülmuttalib, sıla-ı rahmi terk ettiği yeğeninin aleyhinde, onun düşmanlarına yardım etmeyi vaad ettiği ve onlara yemek yedirmek için yirmi okiyye altını gözden çıkarttığı için, ona o yirmi okiyyeden fazla olarak yüz okiyye daha vermek yükümlülüğünü verdi. Bu külfetle beraber, Kardeşlerinin iki oğulları Akîl bin Ebû Tâlib ve Nevfe bin Haris için de her birine kırk okiyye vermesini emretti. Bunun üzerine Abbâs bin Abdülmuttalib: “Ey Muhammedi Sen beni (fakirliğe) terk ettin yani ömür boyu Kureyş kabilesine yük olacak ve geçinmek için onlara el aça¬cak bir hale getirdin!” dedi. (Burada geçen) kelimesi, insanlardan istemek ve dil¬encilik yapmak için kişinin elini uzatmasıdır. “Yani: müslümanlar benim malımı ganimet olarak aldılar. Benim hiçbir şeyim kalmadı. Tâ ki ben kendi nefsimin ve kardeş¬lerimin iki oğullarının fidyesini verevimi” Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “(Hayır! Hayır! Sana hiçbir şey olmaz) Senin Mekkeden çıkma anında Ümmü Fazla vermiş olduğun altınlar hani nerede¬ler?” “(Hayır! Hayır! Sana hiçbir şey olmaz) Senin Mekkeden çıkma anında Ümmü Fazla vermiş olduğun altınlar hani nerede¬ler?” Ümmü FazI, Abbâs bin Abdülmuttalib'in hanımıdır. Ve sen ona: “Benim bu yüzüme (ve başıma) ne geleceğini bilmiyorum! Eğer bana herhangi bir şey olursa; bu altınlar; sana Abdullah'a ve Kasım'a olsun!” demiştin.” Bunlar onun oğullarıydı. Abbas bin Abdülmuttalib: “Sana ne bildirdi? Sen bunu nereden biliyorsun?” Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bana Rabbim haber verdi!” Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Abbâs: “Ben senin sâdık ve doğru sözlü olduğuna şehâdet ediyorum? Ve ben Allah'tan başka ilâh olmadığına ve muhakkak ki senin Allah'ın Resulü olduğuna şehâdet ediyor (ve iman ediyorum)! Vallahi o altınları (eşime verdiğime) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka muttali olan (bilen) kimse yoktur. Zira ben o altınları gerçekten gecenin karanlığında verdim! Ben daha önce senin işinde (peygamberliğinden) şüphe ediyordum; sen bunu bana haber verince artık şüphe ve tereddüdüm kalmadı!” dedi. İşte husûsî olarak bu âyet-i kerime Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.) hakkında nazil oldu. Ancak ibaresinin lafzı umûmidir. Hususî se¬bebiyle değildir. Hayır Taşıyan Hayır Bulur Yani Abbâs, Akıl ve ikisinin dışında olan esirlere de ki: “Eğer Allah, sizin kalblerinizde bir hayır bilirse” İman ve ihlâsi, demektir. Bu şek ve şüphe bize nisbetledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin “İstihare” (namazının) duasında: “Eğer sen (bunun hayır) olduğunu biliyorsan” demesi gibidir. Zira bunun manâsı: “Eğer senin ilmin ve irâden taalluk et¬tiyse” demektir. Bu ilmin şek ve şüpheye taalluk etmesi kula nisbetledir. Bundan dolayı bu manâ ile tabir olundu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisini selâmet ile bakî kılsın haz-ret-i Allâme şeyhimden bu şekilde işittim. Almandan Daha Hayırlısı Verilir “Size sizden alınandan daha hayırlısını verir.” Fidyeden.. ve günahlarınızı mağfiret buyurur. Allah gafûr rahîm'dir.” Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Abbâs buyurdu: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, benden ahnan malın yerine, ondan daha hayırlısına beni tebdîl etti (yani o maldan daha hayırlısını bana verdi.) Zira benim şu an, yirmi kölem var. Onların en düşü¬ğü yirmi ile çarpılır. Yani yirmi bin dirhem ile ticâret yapar. Zem¬zem suyunun “Sikâye” hacılara su verme hizmeti bana verildi. Bu benim için, bütün Mekke ehlinin mallarına sahip olmaktan daha iyi. daha hayırlı ve daha sevimlidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, iki vaadten birini gerçekleştirdi. (Bana mal verdi). Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden dilerim ki, diğer ikinci vaadini de gerçekleştirir. Yani ben Rabbimin mağfiretini beklemekte ve gözetlemekteyim. Zira kerîm olanın vaadinden dönmesi mümkün değildir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Onun vaadine muhalefet etmesi muhaldir. Kerimler vaadinde durur! Zira o kerimdir. Eğer kötü kişi vaad ederse vaadinden döner” Sana Hıyanet Dilerlerse “Ve eğer isterlerse” Yani esirler, “Sana hıyanet etmek” Babalarının dinlerine geri dönmek suretiyle İslâm dinine girmek üzere seninle yapmış oldukları ahdi bozarak sana ihanet etmek isterlerse; “Gerçekten onlar, bundan evvel Al¬lah'a hıyanet ettiler.” 1- Küfürleri sebebiyle. 2- Ve onlardan her bir akıl sahibinden ezelden alınan ahdi bozmak suretiyle Allâha hıyanet ettiler. kahredilmelerine imkân verdi.” Onların üzerine takdir edeyim; bedir gününde onlara yapıl¬dığı gibi. Eğer onlar yine dönerlerse, bedir gününde kahrpleri gibi yine kahr olunurlar. “Onu bir şeyde mümkün kıldı” ve onu ona yerleştirdi yani onu ona kaadir kıldı ve onda temkin kıldı, demektir. “Allah alimdir.” Onların niyetlerini ve onların müstehak oldukları azabı iyi bi¬lir, demektir. Ona bir zerrenin ilmi bile gizli değildir. Gizli ve aşikâr, Onun katında birdir. “Hakîm'dir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yapmış olduğu bütün şeyleri bir hikmeti gereği olarak yaptı. Hazret-i Abbâs Ne Zaman müslüman Oldu Bazı rivayetlerde geldi: Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.) Bedir savaşından önce müslüman oldu. Lakin İslamiyetini aşikâr etmedi. Çünkü kendisinin Kureyş kabilesinden değişik kişilerden bir çok alacağı vardı. Kureyşin yanında olan mallarına Kureyşlilerin el koymalarından korktuğu için Islamiyetini izhâr etmedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine fidye mükellefiyetini vermesi, zahi¬rî haline göredir. Yoksa mahiyetine göre değildi. Mekke fethi günü olduğunda, müslümanlar kâfirleri kahret¬tiği ve kâfirlere galebe çaldığı için, o da Islamiyetini izhâr etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin de Hazret-i Abbâsa olan sevgisi ve yufka yürekliliğinden onun malı zayi olmasın diye Haz¬ret-i Abbâs (r.a.)'ın müslümanlığını izhâr etmedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Abbâs (r.a.)'a hicret konusunda izin verdi ve ona şöyle yazdı: “Ey Amcam! Sen bulunmuş olduğun yerinde kal! Allâhü Peâlâ hazretleri seninle hicreti sona erdirecektir; benimle peygamberlik sona erdiği gibi.” Gerçekten de böyle oldu. Kurtuluşun Yolu İman ve İhlâstır Âyet-i kerime'de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin beyâ¬nı vardır. Zira muhakkak ki dünya ve âhirette Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kahrının (kudret) elinden kurtulmak isteyen kişi; 1- İhlâs. 2- İman. Olmadan hiçbir kimse buna yol bulamaz. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kaadir, haalik (yaratıcı)dır. Ve mâ sivâ (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haricinde olan her şey) âciz, zayıf ve mahluktur. Altın Değerinden Öğüt Ve haberde varid. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: Hakîkaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (hadisi kudsîde) buyurdu. “Ey habibim ! Kuvvetli (kullanma) de ki: Senin kuvvetin taaccubuna gitmesin! Eğer sen kuvvetini çok beğeniyorsan; haydi kendi nefsinden ölümü def et!” “Ey habibim! Âlim (kullarıma) de ki: Senin ilmin seni taaccuba düşürmesin! Eğer sen ilmini beğeniyorsan; haydi bana ecelini haber ver (ne zaman öleceksen onu söyle!” “(Ey habibim! Zengin (kullanma) de ki: Senin zenginliğin senin taaccübe düşürmesin! Eğer sen çok zenginliğinle taaccübe düşüyorsan; haydi mahlukatıma bir öğün yedir!” İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: “Cihâd-i ekber”de zikir sultanın kendisini istilâ etmesi üzeri¬ne esir düşen ve zikir sultasının kendilerine karşı zafer bulduğu nefislere işaret vardır. Onunla nefisler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikriyle mutmain olur. Kulluk ve (hakka) boyun eğmek onun hü¬kümlerinin altındadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona cennet nimetle¬rini ve derecelerini verir. O (cennet nimeti ve dereceleri) dünyanın şehvetlerinden, nimetlerinden ve ziynetlerinden daha hayırlıdır. Zira muhakkak ki dünya ve nimetleri, fânidir. Cennetler ve nimet¬leri ise bakîdir (ebedîdir). Nefsin hıyaneti, şeriat ve tarîkat hududunu aşmaktır. Tâbi Olmanın Getirdikleri Denilir ki: Yedi sınıfa tabi olmak, yedi şeyi varis kılar (doğrur): Birincisi: Nefse tabi olmak pişmanlık getirir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Kabilin Habili öldürme kıssasında buyurduğu gibi: “Bunun üzerine nefsi, kendine kardeşini öldürmeyi kolay gösterdi; tuttu onu öldürdü. Artık hüsrana düşenlerden olmuş¬tu..” İkincisi: Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olmak, sahibine Allah'tan uzak¬laşmayı getirir. Bel'âm bin Bâurâ için buyurduğu gibi: “Eğer dileseydik, biz onu o âyetlerle yükseltirdik. Ve lâ¬kin o, yere (alçaklığa) saplandı ve hevasının ardına düştü. Artık onun meseli, o köpeğin meseline benzer: Üzerine varsan dilini salar solur, bıraksan yine dilini salar solur. Bu, işte âyetlerimizi tekzîb eden/yalanlayan o kavmin meseli. Kıssayı kendilerine bir nakleyle/anlat!. Gerektir ki bir düşünürler.” Yani uzaklık ve hasis olmakta yani düşüklükte köpek gibidir¬ler. Üçüncüsü: Şehvetlere tabi olmak kişiyi küfre götürür. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: Sonra arkalarından bozuk bir güruh/toplum yerlerine geldi. Namazı zayi ettiler ve şehvetleri ardına düştüler. Bunlar da gayyayı/cehennemi boylayacaklar! Yani küfre girerler, demektir. Dördüncüsü: “Firavuna tabi olmak (onun ayak takımlarına) dünyada boğulmak ve âhirette de ateşte yanmayı icâbettirdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “Fir'avn'a ve cemiyetine. De bunlar, Fir'avn'ın emrine tâ¬bi oldular. Fir'avun emri ise, reşîd/doğru ve güzele götürücü de¬ğildir. “Kıyamet günü kavminin önüne düşer. Derken onları suya götürür gibi ateşe götürmüştür. O varılan da ne fena maslak¬tır/ne kötü sudur o varılan ateş!” Beşincisi: Dalâlet içinde olan önderlere (sapık imamlara) tabi olanlar, hüsran ve âhirette büyük bir pişmanlık içinde olacaklar¬dır. O vakit o metbû/reis olanlar -azabı görerek tâbi olan¬lardan teberri edip uzaklaşmışlardır. Aralarındaki bütün râbitalar/bağlar didik didik kopmuştur. Tâbi olanlar da şöyle demektedir: “Ah! Bizim için dünyaya bir dönüş olsaydı da onların bizden teberri ettikleri gibi biz de onlardan teberri etseydik/ uzaklaşsaydık! İşte böyle, Allah onlara bütün amellerini üzerlerine yığıl¬mış hasretler halinde gösterecektir ve onlar, o ateşten çıkacak değillerdir.” Altıncısı: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini sevmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevmesini getirir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: Deki: “Eğer siz Allah'ı seviyorsanız hemen bana uyun ki, Allah da sizleri sevsin ve suçlarınızı mağfiretle örtsün. Allah gafurdur, rahîm'dir”. Yedincisi: Şeytana tabi olmak, kişiyi cehenneme girmeye va¬ris kılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “Hakîkat o kullarım; senin onlar üzerine bir sultan yok tur. Ancak azgınlardan sana uyanlar başka..” “Elbet bunların da hepsinin gidecekleri yer şüphesiz cehennem.” İMAN VE HİCRET Yüce Meali: O kimseler ki iman ettiler ve muhacir oldular/hicret ettiler ve mallarıyla, canlarıyla Allah yolunda mücahede eylediler. Ve o kimseler ki hicret edenleri barındırdılar ve yardıma koştular. İşte bunlar, birbirlerin dostlarıdır. İman edipte hicret etmeyenler ise, hicretlerine kadar sizin için onlara velayet namına bir şey yoktur. Bununla beraber eğer dinde yardımınızı isterlerse, yardım etmekte üzerinize borçtur. Ancak sizinlearanızda misak ve sözleşmebulunan birkavimaleyhine değil.. Allah amellerini gözetiyor. Kafirbulunanlar da birbirinindostlarıdır. Böyle yapmazsanızi yeryüzünde bir fitne ve büyük bir fesat olur.” Tefsir-i Şerifi: “O kimseler kiiman ettiler.” 1- Allah Teala hazretlerine iman. 2- Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman. 3- Kur’an-ı Kerime iman edenler. “Ve hicret ettiler.” Vatandaşlarından hicret ettiler, onların vatandaşları ise Mekke’dir. Onlar, Allah ve Rasulünün sevgisi için hicret ettiler. Mal İle Cihat “Ve mallarıyla, mücahede eylediler.” Mallarını, atını, (savaş bineğini), silahını harcadılar. Ve onları İslamın yayılması ve kalkınması için gerekli olan ihtiyaçları infak etmek suretiyle mallarıyla cihat ettiler. Can İle Cihad “Ve canlarıyla” 1- Bizzat savaşarak. 2- savaş meydanlarını atılarak. 3- Helak edici mevzilere girerek. Malın Önce Zikri Ayet-i kerimede “Malları” kelimesinin “Canları” üzerine takdimedildi. Zira muhakka ki cihat çoğunlukla ve ümümiyetle mal ile yapıldı içindir. Zira mal ile yapılar ciha, daha çok vukubulmakla ve haceti def etmek konusun da daha tamamlayıcıdır. Şu cihetke ki, nefis ve can ile yapılan cihad, mal ile cihad olmadan mümkün değildir. Can ile cihadın olabilmesi için mal ile cihadın olması gerekir. İrşad’ta da böyledir. Mal İle Tabidir Kaadir olan Allahü Teala hazretleri kendisini islah ile rahmet etsin bu fakir İmam Allame Şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursavi k.s. hazretleri de ki: Bu ayet-i kerimede “Malları” kelimesinin “Canları” üzerine takdim edimesininyönü şöyledir. Mal nefse tabidir. Harcamakonusunda, bir şeyi tabi olanlar, kendisinden önce infak edildiği içindir. Tasavvufa Göre Mal Ve Canın İnfakı Bu ayet-i kerimede en düşükolan maldan en yüksek olan cana tarakki vardır. Bundan dolayı tasavvufun büyükleri (k.s.) hazaratı buyurdular; “Malı infak etmek, “Tevhid-i ef’al”in mükabilidir. Vucüdü seyretmek ise “Zatü’l-ma’büdüntevhid”ine mükabildir.” Allah Yolunda Olmak “Allah yolu” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Ve cihâd ettiler”fiiline taalluk etmektedir. “Allah yolunda..” kavl-i şerifinden murad. 1- Allâhın sevabına. 2- Cenabına. 3- Derecelerine. 4- (Manevî) yakınlığına ulaştıran hak yol (yani İslâm dini) demektir. Riya ve Gösterişten Uzak Durulmalıdır Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsına ulaşmak ise ihlâs ile mümkündür. Zira riya (gösteriş) yoluyla malı infak etmek ve can vermek; kişiyi Azamet ve Kibriya sahibi olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rı¬zâsına ulaştırmaz. Allâhım bizleri, senin yolunda cihâd edenlerden eyle; senden gayrilerinin yolunda savaşanlardan değil. Âmin Gül Her Zeminde Yeşermez Şeyh Mağribî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Tevhîd gülü, şirk dikenlerinin, hased, kibir, riya ve kin ol zeminlerinde yeşermez” Hicret Edenleri Barındıranlar “Ve o kimseler ki (hicret edenleri) barındırdı¬lar.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini ve onunla hicret edenleri ba¬rındıranlar, demektir. Yani onlara barınak ve sığınak verdiler, on¬ları diyarları olan Medinede konuk ettiler. “Barındırmak” kendisine katmaktır. Yardım Edenler “Ve yardım ettiler.” Onların düşmanlarının aleyhinde onlara yardım ettiler ve kâ¬firlere karşı silâh (kullanmakla) onlara yardımcı oldular. Birincisi, muhacirler hakkındadır. İkincisi de ensâr hakkındadır. Ensar, Evs ve Hazrec'ten iki kabilenin ismi olduğu gibi. Çünkü onlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardım ettiler. “Yardımcılar”kelimesinin müfredi, “Yardıma”dır. şerif ve “Eşraf” gibi. O Yüce Resulün Yoluna Girmek Birinci Sultan Selîm buyurdu: “Padişah, onun yolunun toprağı ve tozu olabilendir! Azad olan hür kişi, Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bağlı olandır! O mutlu sine ve gönül ki, gam ve kederden kurtuldu; üzüntülü gönül! Aziz kişi, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'ın yolunu tercih edendir!” Muhacir ve Ensârın Velayetleri “İşte bunlar” Bu zikredilen faziletli vasıflara sahip olanlar. “Birbirlerinin dostlarıdırlar” Mirasta birbirlerinin velileridir. Muhacirler ve ensâr, hicret ve nusret ile birbirlerine varis oluyorlardı. Akrabalık ile değil. Daha sonra bu hüküm; “O kimseler ki, sonradan îmân ettiler ve hicret edip sizin¬le beraber mücâhede yaptılar. Bunlar da sizdendir. Bir de erham sahipleri/akrabalar, Allah'ın Kitabında birbirine daha yakındır. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir.” Âyet-i kelimesiyle nesh olundu. Yani bazı yabancıların varis olmalarından daha evlâdır, de¬mektir. Ve'l-hâsıl: Başlangıçta Hicretin ilk yıllarında veraset hicret ve nusret yoluyla da oluyordu. Sadece akrabalıkla olmuyordu. Muhacir kişiye ensardan olan müslüman kardeşi kendisine varis olabiliyordu; eğer onun Medinede kendisine varis olabilecek velisi yok ise. Kendisiyle müslüman akrabasının arasında muhacirden başkası girip kendisine varis olmazdı. Onların bu veraset işleri ta Mekke'nin fethine kadar bu şekilde devam etti. Mekke'nin fethinden sonra hicret yoluyla olan veraset kalktı ve sadece akrabalık ile ilgili olan veraset kaldı.. Veli ve Akrabalık Velîler “Kelimesi veli” kelimesinin cemidir “Dostlar” kelimesi gibi. “Veli” kelimesi kelimesi de akrabalık, yakınlık ve yaklaşmak manâlannadır. Bu âyet-i kerimede sanki şöyle buyuruldu ki: Bazıları, bazılarının akrabalarıdır. Onlarla iman etmeyenler arasında akrabalık yoktur. İman edip hicret etmeyenlerle hicret edenler arasında da bir akrabalık yoktur. Hicret Etmeyenler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “İmân edip de hicret etmeyenler.” Diğer mü'minler gibi; “Sizin için onlara velayet nâmına bir şey yoktur”. Onlar her ne kadar size çok yakın akrabalar olsalar bile mi¬rasta onlarla sizin aranızda birbirine varis olmak ve velilik yoktur. “Hicretlerine kadar.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hicret etmeyen mü'minlerin diğer mü'minlerle olan velayetlerinin kesildiğini beyan ettiğinde; mü'minlerle onların arasında tam bir kesikliğin ve kopukluğun olmasının vacip olduğu düşüncesi akla geldi. Mü'minlerle kâfirle¬rin arasında olduğu gibi.. Şu kavl-i şerif ile Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu izâle etti ve buyurdu. “Bununla beraber eğer dinde yardımınızı isterlerse.” Hicret etmeyen mü'minler, “Yardım etmek de üzerinize borçtur.” Dinde onlarla düşmanlık edenlere karşı onlara yardım etmek size vaciptir. “Ancak bir kavim aleyhine değil.” Onlardan. “Sizinle aralarında mîsak/sözleşme bu¬lunan.” Ancak o mü'minlerle düşmanlık edip savaşanlar, sizinle kendilerinin arasında bir sözleşme ve ahid olan kavim olursa o müstesna. Bu durumda size gereken, ahde vefa etmektir. On¬larla savaşmayı terk etmektir. Bu durumda iman edip hicret et¬meyen mü'minlere yardım etmek lazım gelmez. Belki savaş ol¬mayacak bir şekilde onların arasını ıslâh etmektir.. “Allah amellerinizi gözetiyor” Üzerinize azabın gelmemesi için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine muhalefet etmeyin! Kâfirler Birbirlerinin Velileridirler “Kâfir bulunanlar da yekdiğerinin velîleridir.” Miras konusunda en son konuşan bu âyet-i kerime, kâfirler arasında velayetin olduğunu kâfirlerin birbirlerine varis oldukları¬nı ispat etmektedir. Kâfirler, imanın furû'u ile muhatap değil¬ler. Bu âyet-i kerimeden murad, mefhûm-i muhalif yoluyla mü'minleri, kâfirlere veli olmaktan ve onlara mirasçı olmaktan nehyetmektir. Müminlerle Kâfirler Onların (mü'minler ile kafirlerin) arasında uzaklaşmanın vacip olması; her ne kadar aralarında yakınlık bulunsa bile. Çünkü onların aralarındaki yakınlık nisbîdir. Zira kâfirlerin arasındaki velayet, küfürde .birbirlerine nisbet edilmelerinin üzerine mebnî'dir. Mü'minlerin arasındaki velayet onların imanda birbirlerine münâsip olmalarının üzerine mebnî kılındığı gibi. Küfür ile iman arasında herhangi bir nisbet olmadığı gibi; (mü'minle kâfirlerin arasında da velayet yoktur, onlar birbirlerine varis olmazlar.) Zira şu cihetle ki, birincisi (küfür) zulmettir. İkincisi (iman) ise nurdur. Böylece ikisinin ehli olanlar arasında da herhangi bir nisbet yoktur. Zira muhakkak ki kâfir kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düş¬manıdır. Mü'minler ise evliyâullah'tırlar (Allanın veli kullan ve dostlarıdırlar.) Bundan dolayı, mü'minlerle kâfirler arasında kesiklik, kopuk¬luk ve cinslerinden olmaksızın vuslatın izâle edilmesi vacip oldu. Pirin Öğüdü Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: “Önce o pîrin (mürşidi kâmilin) sohbetine gir! Onun öğütlerine kulak ver!” “Kendi cinsinden olmayan arkadaşların sözlerinden kaçın.” “Onlara kulak verme!.” Fesadın En Büyüğü “Ancak,” yani “Yok eğer” demektir. “Böyle yapmazsanız” Size emretmiş olduğum aranızdaki ulaşmayı ve bazınızın bazınıza veli olmaları ve hatta mirasta birbirlerinize varis olmaları ve sizinle kâfirler arasındaki alâkanın kesilmesi emrimi yerine ge¬tirmezseniz; “Olur.” Yeryüzünde büyük bir fitne hasıl olur. O da imanın zaafıyeti ve küfrün izhâr edilmesidir. “Ve büyük bir fesad” Dünya ve âhirette. Zâlim ve Mazluma Yardım Etmek Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Yardım isteyen kişiye, hangi şekilde olursa olsun; ona mut¬laka yardım etmenin gerekli olduğuna ve eğer yardım etmek terk olunursa, kendisini hüsran (büyük bir zarara) götürür ve (top¬lumdaki) emniyet ve güvenceyi kaldırır. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Zâlim veya mazlum (olsun, müslüman) kardeşine yardım et.” Zâlime yardım etmek, onu kötülük ve zulümden tişhyetmekle olur. Rumlarla Savaşa Çıkmak “Fetevâ'yı Kâdîhân” da buyuruldu: “Rûm” tarafına seferberlik İlân edildiği zaman, savaşmaya gücü yeten kişi, azık ve bineğe de sahip olduğu zaman, savaşa çıkması kendisine vaciptir. Çok açık bir özrü olmaksızın kişinin savaştan geri kalması asla caiz değildir. Kâdihânın sözleri bitti. Hicret Yardım etmek ve imdada gelmenin fazileti hakkında diyecek olmadığı gibi; kişinin dinini yaşaması için memleketlerden hicret etmesine de diyecek söz yoktur. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Kureyş kâfirlerinin hakimiyet¬lerinden dolayı müslümanların başına gelen eziyetleri gördü; ve onları def etmeye (maddî) gücü yetmediği için; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabına; “Yeryüzüne dağılın! (Hicret edin), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yakın bir zamanda sizi yeryüzünde bir araya toplayacaktır!” bu¬yurdu. Sahabeler sordular: “Ya Resulallah (s.a.v.)! Nereye gidelim?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Habeş tarafını işaret ederek; “Şuraya!” buyurdu. Bir rivayette de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sahabelere bu¬yurdu: “Habeş toprağına gitmek üzere yola çıkın! Zira orada bü¬yük bir melik vardır! Onun katında hiçbir kimse zulme uğra¬maz! 0 doğruluk toprağıdır! Gidin sizin içinde bulunmuş oldu¬ğunuz halde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size bir çıkış yaratmaya kadar orada kalın.” Kaadir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisini ıslâh etsin bu fakir dedi. “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine selâmet versin, Hazret-i Şeyhim. Allâme (k.s.) hazretleri, buyurdular: “Eğer benim bir malım ve imkanım olmuş olsaydı; elbette istanbul'dan Hindistan toprağına hicret ederdim. Zira bu gün İstanbul'da Sultan Padişah ile beraber oturmanın hiçbir dinî ve manevî faydası yoktur. Zira Padişahın din yönünden hiçbir gayreti yok.” Allâme ve şeyh hazretlerinin bu sözleri şeriat ve tarîkata muvafıktır. Zira büyüklerden bazıları buyurdular: “Muhakkak ki evliya, zulüm memleketlerinde oturmazlar.” Hicretin Sevabı Hadis-i şerifte geldi: “Kim, dini için bir yerden bir yere fîrar eder (hicret yapar) ve eğer gittiği yer bir karış kadar uzak bir yer olsa bile o kişiye cennet vacip olur. O kişi, babası Halilullah'ın ve peygamberi Muhammed Mustafa (s.av.) hazretlerinin arkadaşı olur.” İnsanların (sahabelerin) çoğu, fitneye düşme korkusundan Habeşistana hicret ettiler. Dinleri için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine firar ettiler. Onlardan kimi de ailesiyle birlikte Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine hicret ettiler. Kimi de tek başına hicret ettiler. Bu birinci hicret idi. Hakiki Hicret Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (rızasını) talep etmenin vacip bir hak olduğuna iman ederse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden, tabiî kötü fiillerden; şeriatın güzel fiillerine hicret etmelidir. Kötü vasıflardan ahlâk-ı hamîdeye (güzel ve övülen ahlaka) hicret etmelidir. Vucûdü mecâzî'den vucûdî hakikîye hicret eder. Ve bütün malını ve nefsini Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmede harcar. Hak olmayan bütün bâtılları terk eder. Terki Terk Etmek Seyyid Buhârî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ariflerin taçlarında dört terk vardır: 1- Terki dünya. 2- Terki ukbâ. 3- Varlığı terk etmek. 4- Terki terk etmek.” Hikâye Peygamberimizden Müttefekkun aleyh olan bir hadis-i şerifte varid oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabına kıssa edip anlattılar: “Sizden önce olan ümmetlerde bir adam haksız yere doksan dokuz kişiyi öldürdü. Durumunu öğrenmek için) yer yüzünün en bilgili adamının kim olduğunu sordu. Kendisine bir rahibi gösterdiler. O rahibe gitti. Ve ona; “Kendisinin doksan dokuz kişiyi öldürdüğünü ve kendisi için tevbe yolunun olup olmadığını sordu?” Rahip: “Hayır” dedi. Katil, orada o rahibi de öldürdü. Bununla öldürdüğü adamların sayısı yüze tamam oldu. Sonra yine yeryüzünün en âlim kişisinin kim olduğunu sordu. Kendisine âlim bir adamı tavsiye ettiler. O adama gitti. “O yüz kişiyi öldürdü! Onun için tevbe etme yolu var mı?” diye sordu. O âlim kişi: “Evet! Var” dedi. Kim seninle tevbenin arasına girebilir? Şöyle şöyle bir yere git! Orada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ederler; sen de orada onlarla beraber Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet et! Bir daha da memleketine dönmeî Çünkü senin mem¬leketin kötü bir yerdir!” dedi. Yüz kişinin katili olan adam tevbe etti ve âlimin beyan et¬tiği yere gitmek için yola koyuldu. Yolun yansına geldiğinde, kendisine ölüm geldi. O kişinin üzerine rahmet ve azab melekleri toplandılar ve birbirleriyle tartıştılar. Rahmet melekleri: Bu kişi tevbekâr olarak geldi; ve kalbiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine döndü!” dediler. Azab Melekleri de: “Ama) bu adam daha kesinlikle bir hayır işlemiş değil¬dir!” dediler. Onlar bu haldeyken, insan suretinde bir melek geldi. Onu kendi aralarında hakem tayin ettiler. O hakem olan melek: “İki toprağın (o kişinin memleketi ile onun ibâdet için gitmekte olduğu yerin) arasını ölçün! Bu adam hangisine yakın yerde ölmüş ise onun hükmüne tabidir!” dedi. Melekler, iki yeri ölçtüler. Onun gitmeyi murad ettiği yere daha yakın olduğunu gördüler. Bunun üzerine onu rahmet me¬lekleri aldılar.. (Yani Allah'ın rahmetine gark oldu.) Bir riyâtte de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şunlara, “Benden uzaklaştırın” ve şunlara da “Bana yaklaştırın” diye vahiy buyurdu..” Kul Hakkı Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Bu hadis-i şerifin zahirine göre, bu adamın tevbesi kabul olundu. Eğer böyle ise bu hadis-i şerif; şer-i şerifte bulunan “Kul hakları (mücerred) tevbeyle sakıt olmaz (düşmez)” kaidesine aykırı değil mi?” Cevap: Deriz ki: Başkalarına zulmeden bir zâlim tevbe eder ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun tevbesini kabul ederse; o kişi¬nin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine muhalif olan günahları bağışlanır! Kul hakları ise olduğu gibi onun üzerinde kalır. (Onlar silinmez) O kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîetinde yani dile¬mesine bağlıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilerse, onun hasımlarını râzî eder. Ve eğer dilerse, kulların haklarını ondan alır.İşte bu hadis-i şerif, birinci kısımdandır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onun hasımlarını râzî kıldığı takdiri üzerine varid oldu. Yoksa kul hakkı sakıt olmaz. Elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o hasımların haklarının yerine onu tutacaktır!.” Bu hadis-i şerifte, günahkâr kişinin tevbe yerini terk etme¬sinin vacip olduğunun hükmü yoktur. Bu hadis-i şerif, kişinin kötü insanlar yerine salâh ehliyle sohbet etmesine imkan veriyor. Allâhım, bizleri muhacirlerden eyle! Allâhım bizleri sâlih kul¬larına kat! Âmin! ÎMAN EHLİNE RIZ1K VE MAĞFİRET VAR Yüce Meali: “O kimseler ki, îmân edip, hicret ettiler ve Allah yolunda cihada gittiler. Ve o kimseler ki, evlerinde müsafir ettiler, yar¬dıma koştular. İşte bunlar hakka müminlerdir. Bunlara bir mağfiret var ve kerîm bir rızık var. O kimseler ki, sonradan îmân ettiler ve hicret edip sizinle beraber mücâhede yaptılar. Bunlar da sizdendir. Bir de erham sahipleri/akrabalar, Allah'ın Kitâbı'nda birbirine daha yakındır. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir.” Tefsîr-i şerifi: “O kimseler ki îmân ettiler.” Kendisine iman edilmesi gereken şeylerin hepsine icmâlî ve mufassal olarak iman ettiler. “Ve hicret ettiler.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmak ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmek için vatanlarından hicret ettiler. “Ve cihada gittiler.” Kâfirlerle savaştılar ve (şeytan ve nefisle) mücâhede ettiler. Cihâdda, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda can verdiler. “Allah yolunda” Allah yolu, İslâm dini ve ihlâstır.İkisi insanı cennet ve cen¬netin yüksek derecelerine ulaştırırlar. “Ve o kimseler ki, evlerinde müsafır ettiler” Meskenlerinde ve evlerinde, mü'minleri kendi nefislerine ek¬lediler yani onları bağrına basanlar ve onlara müsâvî davranan¬lar. “Ve yardıma koştular.” Düşmanlarının aleyhinde onlara yardım ettiler. Birinci mevsûi, ilk muhacirler hakkındadır. İkincisi ise ensâr hakkındadır. Geçtiği üzere. “İşte bunlar müminlerdir.” iman yönünden, “Hakka.” Onların imanları hakikîdir. Onlar, hicret etmek, cihâd yap¬mak, malını Allah yolunda infak etmek ve hakka yardım etmek (gibi) imanın gereği olan şeyleri tahsil ettiler. Birinci âyet-i kerime, . onların hükümlerini beyân etmek için zikredilmiştir. O, muhakkak ki on¬ların birbirlerine varis olmaları ve mirasta bazılarının bazılarına veli olmalarıdır. Bu âyet-i kerime ise, onlardan imanlarından kâmil olanlar, ilk muhacirler ve ensârdır. Onlardan başkalarıdır. Yoksa bu âyet-i kerimede tekrar yoktur. Cennet Rızıkları “Bunlara bir mağfiret var” Günahlarına mağfiret var. “Ve kerîm bir rızık var” Geniş çok rızk demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine yemek yedirir. Yedikleri yemek misk gibi ter olur. Yedikleri şey, onların içlerinde (karınlarında) herhangi bir ağırlık yapmaz. Karından çıkan pis koku, gait (dışkı) gibi şeyler olmaz. Sonra kendilerine, gelecekte kendilerine verilecek olan iki emir ilave edildi. Kendileri gibi onları vasfederek buyurdu: Allah Yolunda Hicret Edenler “Ve o kimseler ki, sonradan îmân et¬tiler.” Birinci hicretten sonra, “Ve hicret ettiler.” Sizin hicretinizden sonra, “Ve sizinle beraber mücâhede yaptılar.” Bazı savaşlarınızda, “Bunlar da sizdendir.” Ey muhacirler ve ensârl İşte bunlar, sizin cümlenizdendirler! Onlar: “Ve şunlar ki arkalarından gelmişlerdir, şöyle derler: “Yâ Rabbena/ey rabbimiz! Bizlere ve önden iman ile bizi geçmiş olan kardeşlerimize mağfiret buyur ve gönüllerimizde iman etmiş olanlara karşı kin tutturma! Yâ Rabbena/ey rabbimiz! Şüphe yok ki sen raûfsun, rahimsin!” diyenlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerini önde gidenlerin içine kat¬tı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi katında bir fazl-u kerem olmak üzere, iman ve hicrete teşvik etmek için onları o fazilet ehlinden kıldı. Veraset ve Din Kardeşliği Rivayet olundu: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, arasında kardeşlik kurdu..” Muhacirler, ensâr olan kardeşlerine varis oluyorlardı. Her ne kadar müslüman olsa bile muhacir olmayan diğer akrabalarının dışında muhacirler, ensara varis oluyordu. Daha sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu hükmü şu kavl-i şerif ile kaldırdı: “Ve bir de ehram sahipleri/akrabalar, birbirine daha yakındır.” Miras olmakta onlardan başka yabancılar. “Allah'ın Kitâbı'nda” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünde, demek. Şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi bilir. Önce, dinî yakınlık sebebiyle olan mirasa taalluk eden hü¬kümler de o şeylerin cümiesindendir. Sonuçta da nesep akrabalı¬ğına dayanan son hükümler o şeylerdendir. “Onun hükümlerinde; ne, nasıl yoktur! Onun fiillerinde nasıl ve kaç yoktur?” Muhacir ve Ensârın Fazileti Bil ki: İlk muhacirler, imanın esaslarını ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmayı tercih etmelerinden dolayı ensârdan da¬ha faziletlidirler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifi buna delâlet eder: “Eğer hicret olmamış olsaydı; elbette ben ensârdan bir adam olurdum” Bu hadis-i şeriften murad, ensâra ikramda bulunmak ve onlara değer vermektir. Zira muhakkak ki hicretten sonra, îslâm dinine yardım etmekten daha büyük bir rütbe yoktur. Muhacirlerin Tabakaları Muhacirler de tabakalar üzeredirler: 1- Onlardan kimi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber hicret ettiler. 2- Veya Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hicretinden sonra ve Hudeybiye musâlahasından sonra hicret ettiler. Hudeybiye musâiahası, hicretin ikinci senesinde vaki oldu. Bunlar ilk muhacirlerdir. 3- Onlardan kimi de Hudeybiye musâlahasından sonra ve Mekke'nin fethinden sonra hicret ettiler. Bunlar ikinci muhacirlerdir.. 4- Onlardan kimi, iki hicret sahibi olanlardır. a- Habeşistana hicret edenler, b- Medine-i münevvereye hicret edenler. Hicretin Farz Olması Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Medine-i münevvereye hic¬ret etmesinden sonra, gücü yetenlere hicret etmek farz oldu. Bu farziyet, mü'minlerin 1- Dinî işlerinde genişlik üzere olması. 2- llâ-i kelimetüllah için Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretlerine yar¬dım etmeleri için hicret etmeleri farz oldu. Farz Olan Hicretin Sona Ermesi Mekke'nin fethinden sonra, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onlara farz olan hicretin sona erdiğini haber verdi. Mekke'nin fet¬hinden sonra hiçbir kimsenin “Hicret” faziletine nail olması yok¬tur. Ve muhacirlere, onların mertebelerinde niza etmeleri yok¬tur. Dini Yaşama için Göç Ama müslümanın dinin salâhı yani dinini daha iyi yaşamak için Mekke'ye ve diğer Islâmî bir şehre göç etmesi ise dünyanın sonuna kadar hep var olacaktır. Bu kesik değildir. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Mekke'nin fethinden sonra hicret yoktur! Lakin cihâd ve niyet” vardır!” Efendimizi (s.a.v.) Ziyaret Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Kim vefatımdan sonra beni ziyaret ederse, sanki hayatımda beni ziyaret etmiş gibidir. Ve kim iki harem-i şeriften Mekke ve Medineden birinde vefat ederse; o kişi kıyamet gününde “Eminler”den güvencede olanlardan olarak dirilir.” Mekkenin Fazileti imam Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretleri “İhyâ-u Ulûmuddin” kitabında rivayet ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mekke'ye döndüğünde, Ka¬be'ye doğru baktı ve buyurdular: “Muhakkak ki sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin toprağının en hayırlısısın! Ve bana, Allah'ın şehirlerinin en sevimlisisin! Eğer ben senden çıkartılmamış olsaydım; hiçbir zaman senden çıkmazdım!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sevimli olan, onun ümmeti tarafından da sevilir. Mekke'de Oturmak Makamın (Kabe'nin) hakkını ifâ etmek şartıyla Mekke'de oturmak, daha faziletlidir. Nasıl olmasın ki, Beytüüah'a bakmak ibâdettir. Orada işlenen haseneler sevaplar kat kattır. Ama bulunduğu yerin (Kabe'nin) hakkını ifâ etmekten ku¬surlu olan kişinin, Mekke'de oturmayı terk etmesi daha faziletli¬dir. Bu tür kişilerin Mekke'de oturmasını âlimler mekruh görmüş¬lerdir. Hikâye (Kabe Hakkında) Hikâye olundu: Ömer bin Abdülaziz (r.h.) hazretleri ve âmir¬lerden onun misâli (benzeri) olanlar, “Hill”de bir çadır ve otağ kurarlardı. Bir de “Harem”de çadır ve otağ kurarlardı. Namaz kılmak veya taat ve ibâdetten bir şey yapmak istedikleri zaman, Mescid-i Haramın faziletine riâyet etmek için; “Harem çadır”a girerlerdi. Bir şeyler yemek, konuşmak veya başka dünyevî bir şey yapmak istedikleri zaman, “Hill”de bulunan çadır ve otağa girerlerdi. Haremin miktarı doğu tarafından, altı mildir. İkinci taraftan ise on iki mildir. Üçüncü taraftan ise, on mildir. Dördüncü taraftan ise yirmi dört mildir. Fakîh Ebû Cafer (r.h.) böyle buyurdu. Saf Kalbler Şerefli mekânlar ve yüksek yerlerin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında ve insanların yanında değer ve hürmetleri olduğu gibi; kemâlât ve vefa ehlinin sâf kalblerinin de (Allah'ın katında ve mü'minlerin yanında değeri) vardır. Belki onlar (saf kalbler) şerefli mekânlardan daha büyük bir şerefe sahiptirler. Asıl Mescit “Evliyâullah'ın gönülleri, sofuların mescidleri (secde ettiği temiz yerleri)dir. Ey aptallar! Bu mecaz, hakikatin tâ kendisidir! Asıl mescid, ariflerin gönül evleri ve kalbleridir!.” İşârî Manâlar “Bunlar da sizdendir.” Kavl-i şerifinde şu işa¬retler vardır: Hak yola girmiş olan sonra gelenlerden sadık her bir sâlik (tasavvuf yolucusu), iman, hicret ve cihâd-ı hakîkî kademi üzere olanlar, önceden geçenlerdendirler. Çünkü onların yanın¬da sabah ve akşamın bir farkı yoktur. Vasıl olanların hepsi, bir can gibidirler. Ve onlar (hak yolun sadık sâlikleri) zaman ve mekândan uzaktırlar. Dün, bu gün, yarın, yakınlık, uzaklık, yükseklik ve alçak¬lık onların yanında müsâvîdir. Birbirine eşittir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Benim ümmetim, yağmur gibidirler! Evvelleri mi yoksa sonlan mı daha hayırlı olduğu bilinmez.” Sonradan gelen kardeşlerinden biri şöyle demişti: “Ah! Kadeşlerimle karşılaşma şevkim!” Ne Mutlu Hasan Basrî hazretleri (r.h.) Enfâl sûresini okuduğu zaman, şöyle demişti: “Ne mutlu bir orduya ki; komutanları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir! Savaşanları, Allah'ın aslanıdır! Onların cihâdları, Allah'a taâttir, ibâdettir! Onların meded ve imdadlarına gelen Allah'ın melekleridir. Ve onların sevabı da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin rızâsıdır!” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, bizi sâlih amellere kılmasını, güzel sözleri söylemeyi ve iyi hallere bizi muvafık kılmasını isteriz! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bizi her ân ve her zaman Allah'ın taât ve ibadetiyle meşgul kılmasını isteriz! Âmin! Enfâl Sûresi, Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlıyla binyüzbir (1101) yılının Rabîü'1-Âhir ayının sonlarında tamam oldu. Tercümesi, 14 Şaban 1426 yılında Beraat gecesinde tamam oldu. Tashihi 25 kasım 2005 Cuma günü bitti. 9. TEVBE SÛRESİ Tevbe Sûresinin Tefsiri Yüz otuz âyettir. Tevbe Sûresi Medenîdir Tevbe Sûresinin Başında Neden Besmele Yoktur? Tevbe sûresinin başında besmele terk olundu. Rahmet ile Tevbe sûresinin başının kendisine delâlet ettiği teberri (müşriklerden yüz çevirmek ve onlarla savaşmak) arasında münâsebetin olmamasindandır. Reddiye “el-Futuhâti Mekkiyye” de bu görüş reddolundu. Zira bazı sûrelerinde başında yazıklar olsun (veyl deresi onlar içindir) kavl-i şerifi geldiği halde o sûrenin başında besmele vardır. Ve buyurdu: “Rahmet, veylin neresindedir?” Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: “Bismillahi'r-rahmânı'r-rahîm” rahman ve rahim olan Allah'ın adı ile.)besmelenin Tevbe sûresinin ba¬şında yazılmasının terk edilmesi ve besmelenin Neml sûresinin. içinde yazılmasının hikmeti; besmelenin Kur'ân-ı kerimde müker¬rer olduğu bilinmesi içindir. Besmelenin sûrelerin başında çok nazil olması. 1- iki sûrenin arasında fasıla olsun. 2- Her bir sûre Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isminin Celâl ve Cemâl sıfatının tacı ile taç giymesi içindir. Besmele-i şerife, indiği haysiyetle yazıldı. Besmele-i şerife inmediği yönde de yazılmadı. Tevbe sûresinin başında besmele-i şerife inmediğinden do¬layı da yazılmadı. Besmele-i şerife Nemi sûresinin başında ve esnasında (ortasında) indiği İçin Nemi sûresinde iki yerin hepsinde yazıldı. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyenin sözleri bitti. İki Sûrenin Arasında Besmele Yazılmadı Fakîh Ebû Leys Semekândî (r.h.) hazretlerinin “Bostanü'l-Arifîn” isimli kitabının “Esbâb-ı nüzûl”ün Farisî tercümesinde, sika (hadis ilminde güvenilir) şeyhlerinden an'anesiyle be¬raber nakl olundu: Osman Zinnûreyn (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu buyurdular: Yani Enfâl sûresinin sonu ile tevbe sûresinin baş tarafının yazılışında, ben Efendimiz Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzurundaydım. O iki sûrenin arasında besmele yazılmadı. El-Kâşifî tefsirinde de böyledir. Bunlar, te'vilât-i Neçmiyyenin sözlerini te'yid edip destekler mâhiyettedir. Besmelenin Rahmeti Şeyhü'l-Ekber ve Miskü'l-Ezfer (güzel kokan) (k.s.) ethar hazretleri buyurdu: Bil ki: Tevbe sûresinin besmelesi. Nemi sûresinde olan besmeledir. Zira Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak Subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, bir şeyi hibe ettiği zaman, ona geri dönmez (hibe ettiğini geri almaz) ve onu yokluğa reddetmez. Tevbe sûresinin rahmeti ki o besmele-i şerifedir. Çıkarıldığında ve onun ehlinden uzaklaşmak (ahdi bozup savaşmayı) hükmettiğinden dolayı onlardan husûsî rahmeti kaldırır. Mülkün durması onunladır. Onu nereye koyacağı bilinmez. İnsaniyetin ümmetlerinden her bir ümmetin, rahmetleri imansızlıkları sebebiyle alındı. Ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri: “Bu besmeleyi (iman etmeyen kavimden alın da) Süley¬man Aleyhisselâm'a iman eden şu hayvanlara verin!” buyurdu. O hayvanlara iman etmek gerekmez. Ancak peygamberleri¬ne iman ederler. Onlar Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın kadr u kıymetini bilip, ona iman ettikleri için; insanî rahmet nasîbi onlara verildi. O da, “Bismillahir-rahmâm'r-rahîm” (rahman ve rahim olan Allah'ın adı ile.) yani besmelenin rahmetidir.. O müş¬riklerden sıyrılıp alınan rahmet. Rahmâniyetin rahmeti oluş âleminde (kâinatlarda) bütün mevcudatı kuşattığı için; “Bir beraat bir ültimatom” kavl-i şerifinin başında be harfi besmele-i şerifenin yerine konuldu. Zira (v) be harfi, rahmet emân (emniyet ve güven) ayetinin harflerinden bir harftir. Zira kevnî (oluş) âleminde mevcûd olan her bir şey, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin husûsî ve umûmî rahmetinden asla hâli olmaz (soyutlanmaz). Şeyhü'l-Ekberin sözleri bitti. İstiâze Okumak Kur'ân-ı kerimi okumaya başlayan her kimseye istiâze oku¬mak vaciptir. O kişi ister Kur'ân-ı kerimin başında okumaya başla¬sın ve isterse Kur'ân-ı kerimin cüzlerinden (veya herhangi bir aşr-ı şerif) okusun fark etmez. Mutlak olarak istiâze okuması vaciptir. Ama eğer onunla kitaplar ve derse açıp giriş yapmak istiyor¬sa, talebelerin üstazlarına ders verirken yaptıkları gibi; bu du¬rumda istiâze vacip değildir. Besmele Okumak Sonra besmele-i şerife, Fatiha başında elbette gerekir. Ve besmele ile başlayan her sûrenin başında mutlaka besmele çekmek lazım. Tevbe sûresi hariç. Çünkü tefsir ve fıkıh âlimlerinin icmâı ile tevbe sûresinin başında besmele yoktur. Kâri Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyan kişi sûrelerin cüzleri arasında besmele çekip çekmemek arasında muhayyerdir. Tevbe sûresinin cüzleri hariç.Tevbe sûresinin başında besmele olmadığı gibi onun cüzlerinin kendisinden herhangi bir parça ve bölüm yani bir aşr-ı şerif okunduğu zaman yine besmele çekilmez. Caberinin “Şerhü'ş- Şâtibiyye” isimli kitabında böyledir. KAFİRLERE ÜLTİMATOM Yüce Meali: “Bir ültimatom Allah ve Resûlü'nden; muahede ettiğiniz müşriklere: “Bundan böyle yeryüzünde dört ay istediğiniz gibi dolaşın. Şunu da bilin ki siz, Allah'ı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz. Allah her halde kâfirleri rezil edecek.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Bir ültimatom Allah ve Resûlü'nden” Bu bir ültimatomdur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretleri tarafından başlatılmış ve ulaşandır; “Muahede ettiğiniz o kimselere.” Ey müslümanlar! “Müşriklerden.” ibitdânın gayesi içindir;kavi-i şerifi de intihanın gayesi içindir. İkisi de bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedirler. Bu senin, “Bu falancadan falancaya bir kitabtır mektuptur” demen gibidir, yani falanca¬dan falancaya ulaşan, demektir. Kelimesi, “Beraat” kelimesinin sılası değildir. Senin; “Ben falancadan beri oldum” sözün gibi.. “Bir ültimatom Allahdan.” yani ismetin do¬kunulmazlığın kesilmesi ve ahdin bozulmasıdır. Bu kavl-i şerifte ültimatomun taalluk ettiği şeyler zikredil¬medi. Allah müşriklerden berîdir uzaktir. kavl-i şerifinde olduğu gibi. Sadece sılanın yeriyle iktifa etti. Ve lafzının tekrar edil¬mesinden kaçınıldı. Muahede Caiz Beraat Vacip Muahede vacip olmadığı, belki mübâh ve izin verilmiş bir şey olduğu İçin; ittifak ile müslümanların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬riyle beraber yapmış oldukları ahd olmuş olur. Ahid. onlara nisbet edildi. Çünkü ahdi yapmak; ancak müslümanlardan olması tasavvur edilir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden değildir; her ne kadar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle olsa bile. Ama beraat kâfirlerden uzaklaşmak böyle değildir. Beraat vaciptir. Onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vacip kıldı. AHâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri tarafından emir olundu; diğer emirler gibi. Muhâtablann görüşleri üzerine tavakkuf edip durulmuş değildir. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ ve onun Re¬sulü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sizin müşriklerle yapmış oldu¬ğunuz ahit ve sözleşmeden beri olup uzaktırlar. Çünkü o ahid kendilerine atılmıştır. Ahid, yemin ile kuvvetlendirilen akittir. müslümanlar, Arap¬lardan Mekke müşrikleri ve diğerleriyle ahid yapmışlardı; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izni ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ittifakıy¬la. müslümanlar bütün ahidleri bozdular; ancak Damre oğulları ve Kinâne oğullarının ahidlerini bozmadılar. müslümanlara, ahidlerini bozan kavimlerin ahidlerini terk etmek ve üzerlerine atmakla emir olundular. Onlara dört ay mühlet verildi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “Bundan böyle dolaşın.” Yani onlara eleyin Seyahat edin, gezin dolaşın; “Yeryüzünde dört ay” Yüz çevirin, sırtınızı dönün ve öldürülmek, talan edilmek gibi kaygılardan emin bir şekilde dolaşın. seyahat" yeryüzünde gitmek, dolaşmak ve kişinin yürümesinin gereği kolaylıkla gezmesi demektir. Suyun tabiî bir şekilde akması gibi. “Onda yani Bundan böyle dolaşın.” Kavl-i şerifinde) delâlet edilen genişlik ve terfi “Gezin” ve benzerleri olan diğer kelimelerden daha çok genişlik vardır. Yeryüzünde daha ziyâde dolaşmayı ifâde etmektedir. “Yeryüzünde” kavl-i şerifinin ziyâde kılınmasından murad, dârü'l-lslâm ve diğer yerleri umûmi gezmeyi kast etmektedir. Bundan murad, bunun kendileri için mubah olmasıdır. Onla¬rın tahliye edilmesi ve harp hakkında onların durumları, aile ve malın korunması veya harbin istenmesi veya bundan başka şey¬ler; seyâhatta onlara teklîf edilmez. “Dört ay”dan murad, haram aylarıdır. Savaşın kaldırılarak kendisinde bağlanıldığı haram aylarıdır. Haram ayları; Şevval, Zü'1-Ka'de, Zül-Hicce ve Muharrem aylarıdır. Zira bu sûre, Mekke'nin fethinden sonra Hicretin dokuzun¬cu senesinde Şevval ayında nazil oldu. Bununla beraber, Hicretin sekizinci yılında da bu (Haram) ayların hürmetini korumak için Haram aylarının içinde kâfirleri öldürmemek (ve savaşmamak) emir olundu. Sonra bu hükmün vucûbü nesh olundu ki, tefekkür,etsinler ve bilsinler ki, bu müddetin sona ermesinden sonra kendileri için; ancak ya islam ile şereflenmek vardır veya kılıç öldürülmek) vardır. Bu durum (belki) kendilerini İslama sevk edecektir. Ve bu müslümanlara asla hıyanetin nisbet edilmemesi içindir. Duru¬nun önce kendilerine bildirilmesi) ahit yapanların haberleri ol-naksızın bozulmaması içindir. Hangi Dört Ay Denildi ki: O dört ay, 20 Zilhicce ayında. Muharrem, Safer, Rebîu'l-evvel ayı ve 10 gün de Rebiu"l-âhir ayının günleridir. Zira teblîğ (bu hükmün insanlara haber verilmesi) Kurban bayramında (kurban kesme) günü oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olunduğu gibi: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Fetih senesinde, hac mevsi¬minde Attâb bin Üseyd'i, (hac emîri olarak Arâfatta) insanlara vakfe yapması için (vali olarak) tayin etti. O sene, müslümanlar ve müşrikler beraberce Arâfatta vakfe yaptılar. Hicretin dokuzuncu senesinde, mevsim üzerine (hac) emîri olarak Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)ı gönderdi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Mekke tarafına gitmek üzere yola çıktığında; onun arkasından Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)i gönderdi. Hazret-ı Ali “Adbâ”ya (kulağı yarık) deveye biner olduğu halde, mevsim (hac) ehline bu (tevbe) sûresini okumak için gönderildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Bu sûreyi okumak için Ebû Bekri vaziflendirseydiniz?” de¬nildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Benden bir vazifeyi ancak benden olan biri edâ edebi¬lirim” buyurdu. Bu (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin böyle buyurmasının sebe¬bi) şundandi: Çünkü Arablann, bir ahdi yapmak veya bozmak işi¬nin ancak o kabilenin efendilerinden olan bir kişinin yapabileceği adetlerinden dolayıdır. Veya Efendilerinin adamlarından ve hısım¬larından biri olurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri işte bu illetin izahı ve (müşrikle¬rin); “Bu hilaf (âdetlere aykınlık)tırî Bizim aramızda ahit ve ahdi bozmada böyle bir şey bilmiyoruz!!” dememeleri için Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)ı gönderdi. Hazret-i Ali yaklaştığında, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) bir hırıltı sesi duydu. O ses, tırnaklı hayvanların ayak sesiydi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir: “Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin devesinin ayak sesleri¬dir!” buyurdu. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) kendilerine katılınca, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir sordu: “Ernîr misin yoksa me'mur mu?” diye sordu. Hazret-i Ali: “Me'mur!” buyurdu. Beraberce yürüdüler. Terviye gününden önce Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) insanlara hutbe okudu, insanlara haccın menâsikini (nasıl yapılacağını) konuştu. Kurban kesme gününde, “Akabe cemre”sinin yanında Haz¬ret-i Ali ayağa kalktı ve buyurdu: Ey insanlar! Hakikaten ben Resûlüllah tarafından size gönderildim! Sordular: “Ne ile gönderildin?” Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) bu (tevbe) sûresinin başın¬dan otuz veya kırk âyet-i kerime okudu. Ve sonra buyurdu: Ben dört şeyle emir olundum: 1- Bu seneden sonra beytüllah'a hiçbir müşrikin yanaşma¬ması, 2- Bundan böyle çıplak olarak (mahrem yeri açık bir halde) beytüllah'ın tavaf edilmemesi; 3- Cennette ancak mü'min bir kişinin (Allah'a ve onun Resu¬lü Muhammed Mustafa s.a.v. hazretlerine iman edenlerin) cen¬nete girebileceğini (size bildirmek), 4- Ve her ahdi olana ahdinin tamama erdirilmesinin bildi¬rilmesiyle memurum! Hutbenin Okunduğu Zaman Haddâdî (r.a.) buyurdular: Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'in kendisinde insanlara hutbe okuyup hükümleri teblîğ buyurduğu sene. Zilkadenin onuncu günüydü. Sonra ikinci sene Zilhicce ayında hac oldu. Ahid senesinde haccın takdîm edilmesi, Kinâne oğullarının “Nesîe” yapmalarından dolayıdır. Nesîe tehirdir. Haddâdînin sözleri bitti. Buna göre dört aydan murad, Zilkadenin onundan Rebîul-Evvel ayının onuna kadar olan zamandır. Bazı âlimler de bu gö¬rüşte oldukları gibi. Allah Âciz Bırakılmaz “Ve şunu da bilin ki muhakkak siz” Yeryüzünün enine ve uzunluğuna, ülkelerine (ve değişik) yerlerine seyahat etmeniz ile ve her yorgunluk ve zelûl olan şeye binmeniz; “Allah'ı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz” Kaçmak ve korunmak ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kendi¬sini sakındıramaz ve koruyamazsanız. Muclz Kelimesinin Manâsı? “Rebîu'l-Ebrâr” isimli kitab'ta buyuruldu: “Allah'ı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz.” (Yani) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini geçemezsiniz! Kur'ân-ı kerim'de bulunan “Aciz” bırakan bütün kelimeler, Kinâne lugatında “Önüne ge¬çen” manasınadır. “Ve muhakkak Allah İyi bilin ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirleri rezil edecek.” Dünyada kafirleri öldürmek ve esir etmek suretiyle zelil edip düşürecektir. Âhirette de azab ile düşürecektir. Sizin için hâsıl olan rezil ve rüsvay kılınmazın, içinde mahcubiyet ve düşüklük, âr ve utangaçlık bulunan bir zelil olmaktır. Mühletleri Sona Erdi İmam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) buyurdular; Onlara mühlet vechi üzere verilen müddet kesildi, sona erdi. Onlar her ne kadar dalâletten kesilseler bile. Onlar visalden kaybettiklerini malda buldular. Onlar her ne kadar bundan kaçınsalar bile hürmet ve cerimeye meylettiler. Onlar ile onun arasında bulunan ismet (korunma) koptu. Sonra âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şu şekilde mühürlenip sona erdi: Eğer sizler işlerinizde kabahat ve çirkinliklerde ısrar ederse¬niz; o zaman kendi ayağınızla kendiniz helake yürümüş olursunuz, sizin dünyanızda yapmış olduğunuz işleriniz kanınızın akmasıdır. Âhirettinizde ise sizler pişmanlık ve hüsrandan başka bir şey ol¬mayacaktır; sizin kabınızda. O değişti ve bizler değiştik! Yazıklar olsun o kimseye ki, bir işe girişti çalıştı. Ve çalışmasını bulamayan kimseye. Tevbe İstiğfar Geciktirilmemeli Bu âyet-i kerimede, harp ve küfürden sonra sulh ve imana davet vardır. Kim inkâr eder ve isyanda bulunursa, gerçekten o kişi Rabbine hasım olmuş olur. Tevbe ve istiğfarın geciktirmesin¬de, pişmanlık vardır. Rabbine münazaa etmeye aldırış etmemek ise Melik ve Cebbar olan Allanın kahrıdır. Evliya Olmanın Yolu Bazı arifler buyurdular: Eğer sen ebdâldan (evliyadan) olmak istersen, ahlakını bazı çocuk ahlakına çevir. Çocuklarda beş haslet vardır. Eğer o beş haslet büyüklerde bulunmuş olsaydı; elbette onlar ebdâl dan olmuş olurlardı. Birincisi: Rızk için himmet edip gayret sarfetmez ve ihtimamda bulunmazlar. Saib (r.h.) buyurdu: “Kafesin köşesinde, su ve dâne düşüncesi olmaz, Tekerleğin alt tarafında neden günlük hayatın ve geçimin endişesini ben çekiyorum?.” İkincisi: Hastalandıkları zaman Yaratıcılarından (Allah'tan) şikâyette bulunmazlar. “Hafız, senin çevrin hâşâ ki, bir gün inlesin! Zira o gün sana bağlıyım, gönlüm şâd ve sevinçlidir!” Üçüncüsü: Yemekleri toplu halde yerler. “Eğer sen mülk ve devlete ulaşmak istersen; Dervişlerle yemek yemeği bir nimet bil!” Dördüncüsü: Birbirleriyle çekiştikleri zaman, barışmakta Çok acele ederler. Birinci Sultan Selîm buyurdu: “Eğer aşk hazinesine kavuşmak istersen; gönül levhasına ça¬lış! Gönülden kin pisliğini yıka. Gönlü sevgi ile doldur.” Beşincisi: Korktukları zaman, hemen gözlerinden yaşlar akar. Ağlarlar. Ağlayabilmek İçin Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: “Güneşin harareti ve bulutların ağlaması, Nasıl ki her ân cihanın rızıklanmasına sebep iseler. Sen de akıl güneşini hararetlendir, aklını çalıştır. Gözünü bulut gibi yaşlandır. Sana, küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlayan göz gerek! Bunun için de çok yemeî Zira ekmek hararetini giderir, ağlamaktan alıkor” İşaretler Bu âyet-i kerimede işaretler vardır: Burada, nevasını ilâh edinen müşrike, taşkın ve azgın nefis¬lere işaret vardır. Dünya putuna taptı. Çocukluğunun (nefsin ge¬lişmesinin) başlangıcında ruh ve kalb ile barış yaptı. Ve buluğ za¬manına kadar kendisiyle mücâhede etmemek ve savaşmamak üzere ahidler yaptı. O da (nefis de) yine ikisine (ruh ve kalbe) sal¬dırmayacaktı. Tâ ki, kahb kemâle erinceye, kendisiyle şeriatın rü¬künlerinin abasını ve emâneti yükünü yüklenecek beşerî bir kuv¬vete istiva edinceye ve kendisi sebebiyle davetin kabulü ve red¬dedilmesine hazır ve müsâid olunan aklın kemâli zuhur edinceye kadar nefis de kalb ve ruha saldırmayacaktı. Akıi ile peygamberler ve onların mu'cizeleri bilinir.. Akıl ile yüce yaratıcı olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilinir. Akı! ile kişi kendisine nimetleri veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine (hamd-ü senalar etmenin ve ona) ibâ¬det etmenin vacip olduğunu görür. Ve muhakkak ki Allah ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu¬lûğ çağından sonra, işte bu ahidleşme ve sözleşmeden uzaktırlar. Çünkü bu nefislerin halleri ve ruhlarla beraber olan ahdinin bo¬zulmasının kaynağı ve zamanıdır. Zira muhakkak ki nefis, bulûğ vaktinden önce, yiyeceklerde, içeceklerde ve giyeceklerde; kalıbın terbiyesi ve kendisine galip olan ve kendisinin başına gelen zarurî ihtiyaçların def edilmesini tasarruf ediyordu. Bu durum, gerçekten kalb ve ruh için zararlı değildi. Ama bulûğ'dan sonra ise yiyecek, içecek ve giyeceklerde, zaruretten fazlasını ziyâde kılarak bunları şehvet için yapmaya başladı. Kendisinden şehvet zahir olduğunda, şehvetin âfetleri, yiyecek, içilecek, giyilecek, nikahlanacak, (ve barınaklara) şâmil olup hepsini kapladı. Şehvetin ateşi gün be gün bunları sardı. İşte bunda da kalb ve ruhun hastalığı vardır. Bu hastalığın def edil¬mesi, ilaç ve tedavisi için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberler gönderdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: “Ben âdetlerin (töre ve geleneklerin) def edilmesi ve şeh¬vetlerin terk edilmesi için gönderildim.” Nefsin Dolaşması Ve “Bundan böyle yeryüzünde dört ay istediğiniz gibi dolaşın.” Kavl-i şerifinde şu işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki nefisler için, beşeriyet toprağında, seyir ve seyahat (gezip dolaşmak vardır. Nefsin bu seyahati, ulvî, ruhanî ve tek olan ruh ve anâsır-ı erbaadan olan süfiî mürekkeb kalıbın izdivacından birleşmelerin¬den dolan, nebatî, hayvânî, şeytanî ve insanî dört vasfın tekmili (ve tamamlanıp kemâle ermesi içindir. Nebâtiyyet vasfı, sudan doğar. Hayvaniyyet vasfı, rüzgârdan doğar. Şeytâniyyet vasfi, ateşten doğar. İnsaniyet vasfı, topraktan doğar. İşte bu dört sıfatın, tekmil dünya meralarında ve nimetle¬rinde (otlayan) nefsin yularları gevşetildi; {bu hükmün kendisine) bildirilme ve teblîğ edilme zamanına kadar.. Uyan “Şunu da bilin ki,” Ey saadet ehli olan nefisleri “Siz, Allah'ı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz.” Dünyevî meralardan (otlaklardan) faydalanmaktan sizi alı¬koymasına ve uhrevî menfaatlerden sizi men etmesinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini aciz bırakamazsınız! “Allah her halde kâfirleri rezil edecek.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şekaavet ehlini gafletler ve şehvetler çölünde helak eder.. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. İLÂHÎ BİR İLÂN Yüce Meali: “Bir de Allah ve Resûlü'nden hacc-ı ekber günü insanlara bir ilân ki, Allah müşriklerden bendir/uzaktır, Resulü de. Derhal tevbe ederseniz, o, hakkınızda hayırdır. Yok eğer aldırmazsanız, biliniz ki siz Allah'ı âciz bırakacak değilsiniz. Ve, Allah'ı, Peygamber'i tanımayanlara gayet acı bir azabı tebşir et. Ancak muâhede/anlaşma yapmış olduğunuz müşriklerden sonra size sözleşmelerinde hiçbir eksiklik yapmamış ve sizin aleyhinizde hiçbir kimseye yardım etmemiş bulunanlar müstes¬na. Bunlara müddetlerine kadar, ahidlerini tamamıyla îfa edin. Her halde Allah müttekîleri/imanlı, amelli ve ihlaslıları sever.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Bir de Allah ve Resulünden bir ilân”. “Ezan” öluvi “İlân etmek” manasınadır. Atâ “Vermek” manâsına olması gibi. Yani bu bir ilandır; ikisinden Allah ve resulünden ulaşan bir ilân kime: “İnsanlara.” Hepsine. Mü'minlere ve kâfirlere. Ahidlerinden dönenle¬re ve diğerlerine. ilan umûmidir; beraat (beri ve uzak olmak) ise ahidlerinden dönenlere mahsustur. Bu cümle, kavl-i şerifinin üzerine matuftur. Bukavi-işerif, “İnsanlara.” Kavl işerifinin taaiiuk eder olduğuyla mensûbtur. Haccı Ekber Nedir? “Haca ekber” (Ziyâde büyük hac) kavl-i şerifinde iki (ayrı) söz ve görüş vardır. Birinci görüş: Bayram günüdür. Çünkü bayram günlerinde haccın bütün rükünleri tamam olur. Tavaf ziyareti ve diğerleri gibi. Ve bay¬ram günü, haccın büyük fiilleri tamam olur. Kurban kesmek, taş atmak ve diğerleri gibi. Ve beraat kâfirlerden teberri o gün ilân edildi. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Veda haccı”nda, kurban bayramı günü taş atma yerlerinin yanında durdu. Ve buyurdu: “Bu gün Haccı ekber günüdür!” Rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) beyaz dişi bir katır üzerinde Cebâne'ye çık¬tı. Bir adam geldi, yularından tuttu. Ve hazret-i Ali (r.a.) hazretle¬rine Haccı ekber” (Ziyâde büyük hac) gününü sordu. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: “O (haccı ekber) senin bu günündür! Katırın yolunu ser¬best bırak!” İkinci görüş: “Haccı ekber” Ziyâde büyük hac günü “Arefe” günüdür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hac, Arefedir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (bu hadis-i şerifte) haccın fiille¬rini Arafatta vakfeye hasretmişlerdir. Zira şu cihetle ki, Arafatta vakfeye ulaşan bir kimse, haccı idrak etmiştir. Arafatta vakfeyi kaçıran bir kişi ise haccı kaçırmıştır. Bundan dolayı, Arafatta vakfe etmek “Haccı ekber” (Ziyâde büyük hac) günü denil¬miştir. Zira Umreye de “Küçük hac” ismi verilir. Bu gün, müslümanların ve müşriklerin toplanmalarından dolayıdır. Ve o günün kitab ehlinin bayramlarına muvafık (uy¬gun) düşmesindendir. Daha önceleri böyle bir muvafakat olmadı¬ğı gibi daha sonra da böyle bir şey olmayacaktır. O gün bütün tavaf edenlerin, bütün milletlerin ve toplumların kalblerinde çok büyük ve azametli bir gündür. Ve bundan dolayı o güne “Haccı ekber” Ziyâde büyük hac günü denilmiştir. Arafe Cuma Gününe Rastlarsa Varid oldu: Cuma günü vakfe yapmak yetmiş hacca eşit bir sevabı vardır. O gün haccı ekberdir. Büyük hacdır. Allah ve Resulü Müşriklerden Uzaktır “Allah” Yani şunu ilân et, demektir. harfi'ouyı ilan etmenin stlasıdır. Hafiflik için hazf olundu. “Müşriklerden berîdir uzaktır” Onların bozmuş oldukları o ahidlerinden uzaktır, demektir. müşrikier"den murad, ahdi bozanlar, demektir. “Ve Resulü de.” Müfessirler (r.h. hazerâti) buyurdular: Yani Allâh ile beraber, onun Resulü de müşriklerden beridir, demektir. Veya kasem üzerine mecrûrdur. “Beridir” kavl-i şeri¬finin zikri gerekmez. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, “Beraat” kavi i şerifi, beraatın sübûtü hakkında ihbardır haber at kavi-i şerifi, beraatın sübûtü hakkında ihbardır (haber ver¬mektir). Bu ise Hân etmenin vûcûbü hakkında ihbardır Bundan dolayı ihsan “İle taalluk etti. Ve onu ahdi yapan kişilere tah¬sis etmedi. Daha önce evvela buyurduğu gibi; muahede ettiğiniz o kimselere” Tevbe “Derhal tevbe ederseniz” Küfür ve sözden caymaktan tevbe ederseniz, O tevbe, “Sizin hakkınızda hayırdır.” Dünya ve âhirette küfür ve ahdini bozmaktan daha hayırl dır. “Yok eğer aldırmazdanız,” Eğer tevbeden dönerseniz, “Biliniz ki siz Allah'ı âciz bı¬rakacak değilsiniz.” Allâhtan kaçamaz ve Aliâhı geçemezsiniz, yani isteyerek onu geçemez ve dünyada ondan kaçamazsınız, demektir. Farisî olarak: Yani sizler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini asla aciz bırakamazsınız; Allanın azabından başka bir şeye kaçıp kurtula¬mazsınız, demektir. “Ve Allah'ı, Peygamber'! tanımayanlara gayet acı bir azabı tebşir et.” Âhirette onlara gayet acı bir azabı müjdele! Hitâb, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinedir. Korkutma maka¬mında müjdenin zikredilmesi, onlarla (kâfirlerle) alay etmek için¬dir. Kâfirlere Dört Ay Mühlet Verildi Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu¬lar: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)i “Beraat” sabebiyle Mekke'ye gönderdiğinde, ben de hazret-i Ali ile beraber idim. Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerine soruldu: “O gün siz neyi nida ettiniz?” Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) buyurdu: 1- Mü'minden başkası cennete girmeyecek. 2- Bu seneden sonra müşrikler, bu beyti haccetmeyecekler. 3- Uryân (çıplak) olarak Kabe tavaf edilmeyecek. 4- Kiminle Resûlullah (s.a.v.) hazretleri arasında bir ahid ve sözleşme varsa; dört ay süre verildi. Dört ay sonra o ahdi sona erecektir. 5- Dört ay geçtikten sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.), müşriklerden berîve uzaktır..” diye ilân ettik.” dedi. İslâmın Aleyhinde Çalışmayan Kâfirler “Ancak muahede/anlaşma yapmış olduğunuz müşriklerden” İstidrâktır. Yani geçen haberden yani kendisinden savaşılman tehir edildiği o dört aydan istisnâ imünkatî'dir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Dört aydan sonra bu ahdini bozanlara mühlet vermeyin! Lakin o ahdini bozmayanları ise ahdini bozanla¬rın yerine koyup onları hemen öldürmekte acele etmeyin! Belki onlara ahdini tamamlayın! Bu kavl-i şerif, onların müddetlerinin tamamlanmasıyla be¬raber ahidlerinin sebat ettiğine delâlet içindir. “Size ahidlerinde hiçbir eksiklik yapmamış” Ahdin şartlarından hiçbir şey eksiltmediler. Sözlerinden caymadılar, ahidlerini bozmadılar. Eksiltir”. Zamiri “Birinci mefûl'dür, şey” kelimesi de ikinci mefûdür. “Ve bir mefûie de müteaddî olursa, şey” kelimesi, masdariyet üzerine mensûb olmuş olur. Yani noksandan bir şey, demektir. Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Onlar, sizinle olan ahidlerinde hiçbir noksanlık yapmadılar. Yani sizinle olan sözleşmelerini bozmadılar, demektir. ve yardım etmediler sizin aleyhinizde hiçbir kimseye” Düşmanlarınızdan birine yardım etmediler. Bekr oğullarının yaptıkları gibi yapmadılar. Onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin müttefiki olan Hüzâa oğullarının aleyhinde Kureyşlilere silâhlarıyla yardım ettiler. “Bunlara ahidlerini tamamıyla îfa edin” tamamlayın harf-i cerriyle müteaddî oldu. Çünkü, edâedin"manâsını tazammun etmektedir. Yani, onlara sürelerini tam ve kâmil bir halde edâ edin, de¬mektir. müddetlerine kadar” Ahdini bozanlar için belirtilen ve tayin edilen zamanın geç¬mesi anında onlarla savaşmakta hemen acele etmeyin. Bunlara, onların muamelesini yapmayın. Rivayet olundu: Damre oğulları Kinâne oğullarından, bir oymaktırlar. Hudeybiye yılında beytüllahın yanında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri, onlarla muahede yapmıştı. Onların ahidlerinin tamama erme¬sine dokuz ay kalmıştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların ahidlerini tamamladı. “Her halde Allah müttekîleri/imanlı, amelli ve ihlasliları sever.” Emre sarılmanın vucûbünün talilidir. Ve ahid hukukuna riâ¬yet etmenin takva konularından olduğuna tembih içindir. Zira ahde riâyet eden ile ahdini bozan ve cayan kişileri müsâvî tutmak buna aykırıdır. Kişinin sözleştiği ve ahid yaptığı kişi velev ki müşrik olsun. Ahde Vefa İyidir Bilene Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ahde vefa çok iyidir; eğer öğrenirsen. Yoksa sen her kimi görürsen; onunla ahid yaparsan zulmedersin!” Müttekînin Alâmetleri Şeyh Nasr Âbâdî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Müttekî için dört alâmet vardır: 1- Hududları muhafaza etmek. 2- Bütün cehdini ve çalışmasını sarfetmek. 3- Ahidlere vefa etmek. 4- Mevcûd olan ile kanaat etmektir.” Bu güzel sözlerin Farisî tercümesinde denildi: “Müttekılerin dört nişan ve alâmeti vardır. Önce şeriatın hükümlerini muhafaza etmek! İkinci olarak, elde olanı vermek;fakirlere. Ve kimsesiz olmaktır. Ahde vefakâr ol! Öğüt: Her olan şeyde kanaatkar ol!” Kabe'ye Vasıl Olmak Ve bil ki: Haccı ekber, visal kabesine vusul günüdür. Haccı asgar (küçük hac) ise kalb kabesine vusul günüdür. Visal kabesini ziyaret etmek ve onu tavaf etmek, nâsûtî sıfatların müşriklerine haramdır. Çünkü onlar, Allah'tan gayriye meylederler; mâ sivâllah (Allah'tan gayriye) meyletmek gibi. Nâsûtiyyet, ulûhiyet kâbesinin etrafında tavaf edemez. Ancak onun fena bulması ve onun fena bulmasından sonradır. Bu ise ilâhî cezbelerle olur. Kul, ezelî inayetlerle kula erişirler. Hitabeden “Ey o rabbine muti olan nefs-i mutmainne! Sen dön o rabbine: hem râdıye olarak, hem merdiyye de/Sen rabbinden hoşnut, rabbin de senden hoşnut.” Bu ya hayat hâlinde olur ya da vefat vaktinde . “Her ecel için bir yazı vardır..” Firavun'un sihirbazlarına bakıyor musun; nasıl (iman edip) dediler: “Ve her halde biz dönüp dolaşıp rabbimize varacağız!” Hikaye Resülüllah Anlatıyor Mirâc hadis-i şerifinde buyuruldu: “Sonra ben, cennete gittim. Cennetin bekçisi olan Ridvâni gördüm. Beni gördüğünde benimle merhabalaşti. Ve bende ona merhaba dedim. Beni cennete koydu. Cennette acâyiblikler gördüm. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin evliya kulları için hazırladığı, hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği şeyler gör¬düm. Orada ashabımın derecelerini gördüm. Orada nehirler ve pınarlar gördüm. Orada bir ses işittim, “Biz âlemlerin Rabbine iman ettik!” diyordu. Sordum: “Ey Rıdvan! Bu ses nedir?” Rıdvan Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: “Bunlar Firavunun sihirbazlarıdır!” Başka bir ses işittim: “Lebbeyk Allâhümme (Allâhım! Emrine uydum!)”diyordu. Sordum: “Bunlar kimlerdir?” Buyurdu: “O, hacıların sesleridir!”. Tekbir sesleri işittim. (Bunları sordum.) Rıdvan: “Bunlar gazilerin sesleridir!” buyurdu. Teşbih sesleri işit¬tim. Rıdvan buyurdu: “Bunlar peygamberlerdir!” Sâlihlerin saraylarını gördüm. Ta “Sidre-i müntehâ”ya ka¬dar gittim. Müntehâ adı verilmesi, mahlukatin ilminin onunla sona er¬mesinden dolayıdır. Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, benimle gelmedi, benden ge¬ride kaldı. Ona; “Beni terk mi ediyor ve beni yalnız mı bırakıyorsun?” de¬dim. O; “Ey Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı mahlukatın en kerimi ve en şereflisi olan (yüce Resul)! Senden önce bu mekânı hiç kimse geçemedi! Senden sonra da hiçbir kimse geçemeyecek¬tir!” dedi. Bir de baktım Rabbim bana sesleniyor! Ve bana; “Ey Muhammed! Yaklaş bana! Yaklaş bana! Buyuruyordu. Ben yaklaştıkça Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri nida ediyordu. Ve üai buyuruyordu. Tam bin kere. Tâ ki ben ona yaklaştım. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: Kaabe kavseyni ev ednâ'oldu. İki yay kadar veya daha ya¬kın oldu.” Her bir defasında Rabbime yaklaştığımda o benim bir ha¬cetimi kaza edip gideriyordu. Sonra ben durdum; dilimin üzeri¬ne bir damla şey düştü, baldan daha tatlı ve kardan daha soğuk idi. Bana geçmişlerin ve geleceklerin ilmi verildi. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bana buyurdu: “Ey habibim! islâm dinini senin ümmetinin kalblerinde çok tatlı yaptım! Tâ ki onu sevsinler diye. Ve küfrü de onların kalblerinde çok acı yaptım; tâ ki küfre buğzetsinler diye..” Allah Sevdirdi Bu fakir der ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, imanı, davet ümmetinin kalblerinde tatlı kılması ondan bilinir. Ta ki onlar böylece iman ve İslâmı severler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların kalblerinde küfrü de acı kıldı. Hatta onlar böylece küfürden buğzederler. İman sev¬gisi, ilâhî cezbelerden ve ezelî inayetlerdendir. Mü'minler, onunla küfürden korunurlar. Sonra da isyan ve günahlardan korunurlar. Sonra da cehaletten. Sonra da Allanın gayrisini görmekten (Mâ sivâllah'tan.) Ve Allah'ın gayrisine meyletmekten korunurlar. Ey iman ehli! Size tam inayet yetişti! Ey irfan ehli! Sizi husûsî hidâyet cezbetti. Kalkın! Allah'a şükredin! Size vermiş olduğu nimetlere karşı¬lık şükredin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o nimetleri, kereminin kemâ¬linden size vâsıl kıldı (ulaştırdı). Mahbûbiyet Makamı Bu âyet-i kerime Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin müttekileri sev¬diğine dair nassdır. Bazen sen seven olursun; o da sevilen.Bazen de sen sevi¬len o da seven olur. Mahbûbiyet makamı makamların en yücesi¬dir. Eğer, mahbûbiyet makamının üzerinde daha yüce bir makam olmuş olsaydı; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine “Alt Allah'ın sevgilisi” denilmezdi. Tevbe Et Ey akıllı kişi! Sana ömrünün müddeti tamam olmadan ve ecel gelmeden önce Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerine dönmeni tavsiye ederim! Seni korkaklık ve tembellik manileri alıkoymadan önce Allah'a dön! İhtiyar (özgür seçim) yolu makbuldür; yoksa mecburî yol değil. Eğer sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönersen, işte bu senin için, saadet vaktidir. Eğer sen yüz çevirirsen bu senin için şakâvettir, azabtır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi rızâ yoluna ulaştırmasını niyaz ederiz! Bizim ayak kaymalarımızdan yapmış olduğumuz tevbeleri kabul etmesini dileriz. Âmin. Yüce Meali: “O haram olan aylar çıktı mı, artık öbür müşrikleri nerede bulursanız öldürün, yakalayın, hapsedin ve onlar için bütün ge¬çit başlarını tutun. Eğer tevbe ederler ve namaz kılıp, zekâtı verirlerse, yollarını açın. Çünkü Allah gafûr-rahîm'dir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Çıktığı zaman” Tamam olduğu zaman, demektir. Vaktin çıkışını ifâde etmek içinde, hayvan iie derisin/n ara¬sında vaki olan (derinin soyulmasından fiil istiare olundu. “O haram olan aylar” Haram ayları ayrıldı; üzerinde olduğu zamandan. Koyunun sırtını örten derinin kendisinden ayrılışı gibi. Ve perdenin arka¬sından açılması gibi onlar da kendisinden açılıp inkişaf ettiler. Zaman ve Zamanîler.? Bunun tahkiki şöyledir: Zaman, kendisini içine alan zamanı yani zamana bağlı olan şeyleri içine alır tam ihata eder. Za¬man, zamanî olan şeyleri, derinin hayvanı sardığı gibi şâmil olur. Zamanın parçalarından ve dilimlerinden her biri; gün, hafta ay ve yıljsene)nin hepsi onun uzantısı ve tamamlaysasıdır. Bunlar, geç¬tiği zaman, sanki ondan soyulmuştur. Derinin hayvandan soyulduğu gibi. Haram Aylar? Dört ay, “O haram olan aylar” diye vasıflandı. O kelimesi “Haram”ın cemiidir. Bu dört aya haram ayları denilmesinin sebebi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o dört ayda savaşmayı ve öldürmeyi haram kıldığı içindir. O dört ay; Şevval, Zü'1-Kade, Zü'1-Hicce ve Muharrem aylarıdır. Bu, ahidlerini bozanlara kendisinde seyehat edilmeye izin verilen aylardır. Yoksa her sene deveran eden aylar değildir. Her sene deveran eden haram ayları; Receb, Zü'1-Kâde, Zü'1-Hicce ve Muharrem aylandır. Âyet-i kerimenin nazmı kendisinde gayri Müslimlere dolaşmaları için izin verilen ayların arka arkaya gelmelerini gerektirir. Bu normal Haram ayları arka arkaya değillerdir. Bunlardan, üç tanesi, Zü'1-Kâde, Zü'1-Hicce ve Muharrem aylarıdır ard arda gelirlerken; bir tanesi Receb ayı ayrı bir zamanda gelmektedir. Müşrikleri Öldürün “Artık (öbür) müşrikleri öldürün” Ahidlerini bozanları her zaman her vakit ebediyyen öldürün. Âyetlerin Neshi Bu âyet-i kerime, müşriklerden (ve kâfirlerden) yüz çevirmek ve onların ezâ ve cefâlarına sabretmek hakkında olan bütün âyet-i kerimelerin hükümlerini nesh edicidir. Cumhûr-i ulemâ (âlimlerin çoğu) bu konuda muvafakat üzere olup ittifak halindedirler. Müşriklere Dünyayı Dar Edin “Onları nerede bulursanız” Hill veya haramda nerede onlara yetişir ve onları bulursanız, öldürün. “Ve onları yakalayın” Onları esir edin, esir tutuşuyla tutun. “Ve hapsedin. Hasr” men etmek, demektir. Bundan murad; 1- Ya onların hapsedilmeleri yeryüzünde memleketlerde gezmeleri, dolaşmalarına mani olmaktır. 2- Veya onları mescid-i haramdan men etmektir. “Ve onlar için bütün geçit başlarını tutun.” Onların geçitlerini ve onların seferlerinde kullandıkları yollarını tutunl Nasb olması, onun fiili için zarf olmasındandır. Yani gözetilen her yerde onları gözetin! Orada onları bekleyin yakalayın tâ ki oradan geçip gitmesinler. Bu bütün yolların (ve dünyanın) müşriklere dar edilmesine emirdir. Yoksa hakikaten yolda oturmak manâsına değildir. Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Onlara yollar dar kılındı. Onlar şehirlere ve köylere gidemez ve evlerinden çıkamaz oldular.” Tevbe ve İman Kurtuluştur “Eğer tevbe ederler.” iman ile şirkten tevbe ederlerse; zikredilen öldürmek, esir edilmek ve hapis gibi şeylerden dolayı tevbe ederlerse; “Ve namaz kılıp, zekâtı verirler¬se” Tevbelerini ve imanlarını tasdîk için namaz kılar ve Zekât verirlerse. Bedenî ve malî ibâdetlerin reisi, namaz ve Zekât olduğu için, burada ikisinin zikredilmesiyle iktifa edildi. “Yollarını açın” Bırakın onları ve işlerini terk edin. Zikredilen şeylerin hiçbiriyle onlara taarruz etmeyin.. Namaz Kılmayan ve Zekât Vermeyen Kâdî Beyzâvî tefsirinde buyuruldu: Bu âyet-i kerimede namazı terk eden ve Zekâtı vermeyen kişinin, serbest bırakılmayacağı ve yollarının tahliye edilip açılmayacağına delil vardır. Namazı Terk Edenin Hükmü Allah kendisine rahmet etsin Ebû Hanîfe (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: “Kim üç gün namazı terk ederse; o Kişi gerçekten öldürülmeyi hak etmiştir!” Kafir müslüman Olmaya Zorlanırsa Fakihler (r.h. hazeratı) buyurdular: Kâfir olan bir kişi, islâm dinine girmeye zorlandığında, dilinde islâm (şehâdet) kelimesi dökülürse, o kişi müslüman olmuş olur. Eğer (sonra) yeniden küfre dönerse; öldürülmez; belki İslama mecbur edilir. müslüman olamaya zorlanır . Ehî Çelebî (r.h.) hazretlerinin “Hediyyetü'l-Mühtedîn” isimli kitabında olduğu gibi. 0 kitapta yine buyuruldu: Kâfirin Islâmı ikrar edilmez. Ancak kâfir, müslümanlarla birlikte cemaatle namaz kıldığında onun Islâmına hükmedilir. Cemaatsiz olarak tek başına namaz kıldığında da onun müslüman olduğuna hükmedilmez. Kâfir, oruç tutsa veya haccetse ya da Zekât verse bile zahirî rivayete göre onun müslüman olduğuna hükmedilmez.. Başka yerde de buyuruldu: müslümanların yaptıkları gibi haccın bütün fiillerini baştan sona kadar Islâmî usûl ve hükümleri üzere yapar, telbiye getirir ve bütün menâsiklerde şâhid olursa müslüman olur. Onun müslüman olduğuna hükmedilir. İslâm Geçmişi Siler Çünkü Allah gafûrrahîm'dir Tevbe eden, namaz kılan ve Zekât veren müşriklerin) Salıverilmeleri ve yollarının tahliye edilmesi: Yani onları serbest bırakın; muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların yapmış oldukları geçmiş küfürlerinden ve sözlerinden caymaları ahidlerini bozmalarından dolayı ğafûr ve rahimdir. Zira; “İman (ve İslâm) kendisinden öncekilerisiler.” Keser yok eder, hac gibi.. Onları imanları ve taatleri üzerine sabit kılar. Cihâdın Çeşitleri Ve bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimede cihâdı emretti. Cihâd, dört çeşittir: 1- Peygamberlerin cihâdı. 2- Zâhidlerin cihâdı. 4- Gazilerin cihâdı. Peygamberlerin cihâdı, kalb ile olur. Ahlâk-ı hamîde ile süslemek ile olur. Zâhidlerin cihâdı nefis ile olur. Nefsi rezîl ve kötü vasıflardan tezkiye etmek ile olur. Âlimlerin cihâdı, hakkı izhâr etmek ve hususiyetle haksızlık eden sultan ve zâlim İmamın yanında hakkı ifâ eder ve hakkı beyan için kitaplar yazarlar, talebeler okuturlar. Gazilerin cihâdı, canlarını vermekle olur. Ebedî Aşk Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Şimdiden ölmüş gibi ol ölüm günü için. Ki ebedi aşk ile yar olasın. Ey Ay! Senin huzurunda ölmek daha iyidir; Başkalarının yanında yaşamaktan! Öldürmek Nedir? Öldürmek, 1- Müşrik olan kişileri ya zahiri kılıçlarla öldürmektir. 2- Ya da âsî ve günahkâr olan nefisleri, bâtınî kılıçlarla öldürmektir. Nefsi batınî kılıçlarla öldürmek ise; 1- Onu heva-ü hevesine uymaktan nehyetmekle. 2- Onu iştah ve arzu ettiği şeylerden men etmekle. 3- Onu tabiatının hilâfına ve tabiatının zıddında kullanmakla olur.. Kadın Ve Nefs Denildi ki: Ey Âdem oğlu! Nefsinin hevâ-ü hevesine ve kadınlara (onlarla ilgili nefsin arzularına) isyan et; dilediğini yapma! Nefsi İbâdete Zorlamak “Onları nerede bulursanız” Kavl-i şerifinde onun taat ve ma'sıyette öldürülmesine işaret vardır. Onun taâtta öldürülmesi, nefsi, taat ve ibâdet etmeye devam etmeye ve sarılmaya, nefsi meşreplerinden beslendiği şeylerden kesmekle olur. Onun kendisini beğenmesi ve kurtuluşunu onda görmeKsinden onu kurtarmakla olur. Kasîde-i Bürde de Buyuruldu Meşhur “Kasîde-i bürde” kitabında buyuruldu: “Onu güt ( ve idare et) daha o, amellerde otlarken. Eğer o otlağı tatlı bulursa, otlatma.” Yani nefsi, kendisini ifsad eden, kemâlini noksanlaştıran, riya (gösteriş, desinler), ucub (kendini beğenme), gaflet ve dalâl gibi amellerle meşgul olmaktan,nefsini alıkoy ve güt. Eğer nefis taatleri tatlı addeder, ona devam ederek, alışkanlık haline getirir ve ülfet ederse; nefsini ondan kesmek için çok çalış. Nefse en ağır ve meşakkatli gelen şeyi yapmaya çalış! Zira ibâdetleri, adetlerden ayırtan da budur. İbâdetlere itibâr kazandıran da budur. Tasavvufî Manâlar “Eğer tevbe ederler.” Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönerlerse; nefisler, hevâ-ü heveslerinden dönüp; Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmeye yönelirler. “Ve namaz kılıp” İbâdetleri yapmaya devam ederler ve Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine teveccüh ederlerse. “Zekâtı verirlerse” Yerilen kötü vasıflardan temizlenirler. “Sebillerini tahliye edin/yollarını açın.” Riyâzât, mücâhedât ile şiddetli yollardan kaçının ki, hakikate vasıl olduktan sonra şeriat ile amel etsinler! Zira; “Nihayet, bidayete dönmektir Tasavvufun sonu işin başlangıcına geri dönmektir.” Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede olduğu gibi. Şeriat Mihenk Taşıdır Bu fakır der ki: Bundan zahir olup anlaşıldı ki, sâlik (manevî yolun yolcusu) mertebelerin en sonuna ulaşsa ve matlub edilen derecelerin en nihayetine vasıl olsa bile o kişi, mutlak olarak şerîat mertebesiyle mukayyettir. Şeriatın hükümleriyle amel etmekle mükelleftir. Evliya olan ve yüksek derecelere çıkan bir kişi şeriatın hükümlerinden (birinden) veya edeplerinden (birinden) sıyrılsa, o kişi, mülhid olur, kötü edep sahibi olur. Allah'ın rahmet kapısından kovulur. Evliyalık mertebesinden atılır. Ve çok yakın erbabın Rabbi olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hariminden ona yakın bir dost olmaktan mahrum ve mehcûr uzaklaştırılmış olur. Zira muhakkak ki, şeriat-ı şerife, mihenk taşıdır. Yeni başlayan bir salikin tasavvufa yeni başlayan bir sofu ve müridin ve yüksek derecelere vasıl olmuş olanın da evliyâ'nın da mihenk taşıdır. Talibin sidk-u samimiyeti ve hizmetin şükrü, şeriata bağlılık sebebiyle bilinir. İbâdet Sakıt Olmaz Kelâm (ilminin) kitaplarında buyuruldu: Kul, âkil ve baliğ olduğu müddetçe, kendisinden (ilâhî) emir ve nehiylerin (helal- haram ve ibâdetlerin) sâkit olduğu (düştüğü) bir duruma asla ulaşamaz. Tekliflerde varid olan ibâdetlerin umûmî olmalarındandır. Müctehidlerin ictihadları da bunun üzerinedir.. MÜŞRİKLER KOMŞU OLMAK İSTERLERSE Yüce Meali: “Ve eğer müşriklerden biri eman ile yakınına gelmek İsterse, ona eman ver; tâ ki Allah'ın kelâmını dinlesin. Sonra da onu emin olduğu yerine kadar gönder. Çünkü bunlar hakikati bilmez bir kavimdirler.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ve eğer biri” Mâ ba'dinde olup, kendisini tefsir eden fiil ile merfû'dür. Ibtidâ ile değil. Çünkü b\ fiilin amillerindendir. “Müşriklerden” Sana öldürülmelerini emrettiğim müşrikler, demektir. yakınına gelmek isterse," Haram aylarının soyulup (çıkmasından) sonra senden "emân" emniyet, güvence, komşu ve yakın olmak isterlerse; eman ile ona eman ver;" Ona emân ve güvence ver ve hemen onu öldürmekte acele etme! “Tâ ki dinlesin” Tâ işitinceye kadar veya işitsinler diye.. “Allah'ın kelâmını” Kur'ân-ı kerimi, onun içinde bulunan lehlerine ve aleyhlerine olan sevabı ve azabı dinlesinler. Kelâmullah Hakkında Mezheplerin Görüşleri (Akâid mezhebinin imamlarından Şeyh Ebü'l-Hasan el-) Eş'arî, bu âyet-i kerimeyi delil getirerek; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin kadîm sıfatı olan kelâmı işitmenin caiz olmadığını” delil getirdiler. Şeyh Ebü'l-Mensûr (r.h.) hazretleri de, onu men ettiler. Yani “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kadîm sıfatı olan kelâmı işitmenin caiz olduğunu” beyan ettiler. Kelâmullahı İşitmenin Manâsı Bu âyet-i kerimede geçen; “Tâ ki Allah'ın kelâmını dinlesin.” kavl-i şerifinin manâsı, ona delâlet eden şeyi işitirler, demektir. Nasıl ki: “Falancanın ilmini işittim” denilir. ilmin hakikatini sen işitmedin; belki sen onun ilmine delâlet eden haberi işittin. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin kudretine bak” denildiği gibi. Bu söz, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretine delâlet eden şeylere bak demektir. Yoksa kudretinin mâhiyet ve hakikati değildir. Bu konunun tafsilâtı mezhep imamlarına göre geniş açıklaması Kelâm ve Akâid kitaplarındadır. Me'mene “Sonra da onu ulaştır” Onlar, kelâmullah işittikten sonra; eğer iman etmezse; “Onun emin olduğu yerine.” Kendisinden emin ve güvence olduğu meskenine yani kavminin diyarına kadar gitmesini sağla, demektir. O öldürme zamanından sonra. “Bu” Yani onların komşu olmaları (na mani olmamak hakkında) emir ve sonra onların güvence oldukları yerlere ulaştarılmaları hakkında emir, “Muhakkak ki onlar” Şu sebeple ki onlar, “Bilmez bir kavimdirler.” İslâm nedir, İslâmin hakikati nedir bilmezler. Veya onlar câhil kavimlerdir. Onlar hakkı anlayıncaya kadar onlara güvence vermek lazımdır. Böyle onlar için asla bir mazeret kalmamış olur. Darü'l-Harbte İman Eden Harbî Burada “Fâkihler” (İslâm hukukçuları) buyurdular: Harbî (dârü'l-harpta yaşayan bir gayri Müslim) eğer “Dârü'l-Harp”ta müslüman olur da namaz ve oruç ve ikisinin benzeri şeriat (yani İlmihal bilgisini) bilmez (bilmediği için bu ibâdetlerin hiçbirini yapmazsa) sonra “Dârü'l-İslâm”a dâhil olur (namaz, oruç, Zekât ve haccı öğrenir.) Kendisine (darül-harpte müslümanlık günlerinde yapmamış olduğu bu ibâdetlerinin) kazası gerekmez. Ve vefat ettiği zaman bu ibâdetleri yapmadığı için azab da olunmaz. Çünkü bunlardan haberdar değil.. Ama eğer “Dârü'l-İslâm”da müslüman olur da şeriatı bilmezse, (müslüman olduğu andan sonra yapmamış olduğu ibâdetlerinin) kazası kendisine lazım gelir. Çünkü Dârü'l-İslâm'da cehalet mazeret değildir. Nefis ve Sıfatları Bil ki: Kâfirler bilmez kavimler oldukları gibi, nefis ve sıfatları da gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve lütuflarını bilmeyen (ve gereğince takdir etmeyen) bir kavimdirler. Nefis ve sıfatlan, Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerine dönmüyorlar. Dünya ve şehvetleri için amel ediyorlar. Ve ona rağbet ediyorlar. Hakikaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fazl-u keremiyle kuluna mühlet verdi ki, kulu kendisine, taat ve ibâdetine dönsün diye. Allâhü Teâlâ Günahkârı Kabul Eder Rivayet olundu: İsrail oğullan arasında bir genç vardı. Yirmi sene Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etti. Sonra yirmi yıl da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan etti. Sonra bir gün aynaya baktı. Sakalında beyazlıklar gördü. Bu durumu kötü olarak gördü ve şöyle dedi: “Ey Alfâhım! Sana yirmi yıl itaat ettim! Ve yirmi sene de isyan ettim! Eğer sana dönersem beni kabul eder misin?” diye yalvardı. O anda evin arkasında gizliden şöyle bir ses işitti; sesin sahibi olan şahsı görmedi. Şöyle diyordu: “Sen bizi sevdin; biz de seni sevdik! Sen bizi terk ettin; biz de seni halinle baş başa bıraktık! Sen bize isyan ettin; biz sana mühlet verdik! Ve eğer sen bize dönersen; biz seni kabul ederiz!”. Genç ve İhtiyarın Tevbesi Kula düşen vazife, tevbe ve istiğfara koşmaktır. Zira gencin tevbesi, ihtiyarın tevbesinden daha güzeldir. Çünkü genç kişi, kendisini günaha davet eden kuvvetiyle beraber şehveti terk etti ve tevbe etti. Yaşlı adamın ise şehveti zayıf düştü. Onu şehvete çağıran duygulan az oldu. Bundan dolayı ikisi birbirlerine eşit değiller. Zinâkâr Yaşlı Kadın Sa'dî Şirâzî buyurdular: “Yaşlı bir kahpe artık o işi yapamaz; Onun tevbe etmesi veya etmemesi ne yazar.” Çünkü kimse onunla birleşmeye rağbet etmez! Çünkü yaşlı kadınla cima etmek ansızın ölüme sebep olur. Azl olunmuş (işten el çektirilmiş) bir emniyet âmiri, artık kimseyi azarlayamaz! Zira artık onun insanlar üzerinde bir haki¬miyeti ve velayeti yoktur. Genç ve İhtiyar “Genç, köşesinde, adamların içinde Allah'ın aslanı.. İhtiyar ise hiçbir şeye gücü yetmediğinden köşesinde ayağa kalkmaktan acizdir.” Yaşlı Adam “Yaşlı bir adam ki, onun bir çok günahları var! O günahları taşımaktan aciz kalmaktadır. Geceleri, onun saçlarını gerçekten ak (ve bembeyaz) etti. Hatalar onun kalbini kara (ve simsiyah) etti.” Günah Deryasına Gark Olan Adam! Ey üzerine bir seneden sonra yeni sene gelen (üzerinde za¬man gelip geçen) kişi! Gerçekten hata deryasında boğuldun ve tehlikelere düştün! Ey âyetleri ve ibretleri müşahede eden! Senden seneler ve aylar yüz çevirip gittikçe, âyetler ve sûreler işitildi. İşitilen âyetler ve görülen ibretler ve büyük işler hiçbir menfaat vermedi! Nedir bu hiyle? Yazılan kitab'ta (levh-i mahfuzun satırlarında) hakkında şekavet yazılmış olan kişi; muhakkak ki gözü kör değil; kalbi kör¬dür! O göğüslerde bulunan kalbleri kördür. Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri onun için nur kılmadı. O nerede nur bulacak? Aîlâhım bizleri, senin hitabının güzelliğiyle lezzet alan kişi¬lerden eyle! Senin cenabının yakınma hazırlananlardan eyle! Senin sıfatının marifet âyetleriyle vasıflananlardan eyle! Senin zâtının esrarına vasıl olanlardan eyle! Muhakkak ki feyyâz-ı mutlak sensin! Âmin.. Yüce Meali: “O müşriklerin Allah yanında, Resulü yanında bir ahdi nasıl olabilir? Ancak Mescid-i Haram yanında muahede yaptıklarınız var ki, bunlar size, doğru/dürüst durdukça, siz de onlara, doğru bulunun. Allah hıyanetten sakınanları elbette sever. Evet, nasıl olabilir ki, size bir zafer bulsalar, hakkınızda ne bir zimmet gözetirler ne de bir yemin? Ağızlarıyla sizi hoşnut etmeye çalışırlar. Kalbleri ise iba eder/iğrenir durur. Zâten ek¬serisi insanlıktan çıkmış fâsiklar.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Mahallen mensûbtur. Hâl ve zarfa teşbihinden dolayı. İstifhâm-i inkârfdir; yoksa vaki olanı inkâr manâsına değildir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: Allah'a nasıl küfrediyorsunuz. Belki vaki olanı inkâr manasınadır. “Olur” Tam oluştan “Müşriklerin” 0 ahdi bozanlar. Onlar hangi hâl üzere bulunurlarsa. “Bir ahdi” Kendisine itimad edilen bir ahid. “Allah yanında, Resulü yanında.” Hukukuna riâyet edilmesi hak kazanan müddeti tamam oluncaya kadar muhafaza edilmesi gerekir ve onlara öldürmek ve esir edip tutmak suretinde onlara taarruz edilmez, asla saldırıya uğratılmazlar. Yani onların (böyle bir ahidleri) yoktur, onlar, kendileri için ifâ edilmesi vacip olan bir ahitten uzaktırlar. “Ancak o kimseler ki” Nefıyden istidraktır. İstifhamdan anlaşılan ve ahid yapan bütün insanlara şâmil olduğu akla gelen manadan (istidraktır). “Lakin o kimseler ki”: Muahede yaptıklarınız var.” Yani Damre oğullan ve Kinâne oğulları. “Ancak Mescid-i Haram yanında.” Mescid-i Haramın yakınında, demektir. Yani Hudeybiyede Mekke-i Mazzamaya çok yakın bir yerdir. Muahedenin mescid-i haram yanında olduğuna taarruz edilmesi, ashabını ziyâde beyan ve ona hile etmenin sebep olduğu durumun şuurunu vermek içindir. Mevsûlün mahalli merfûdür. Ibtidâ üzere, şu kavl-i şerifin haberi olmak üzere: “Bunlar size, doğru/dürüst durdukça, siz de onlara, doğru bulunun.” Cümlenin başındaki şart manasını tazammun ettiği içindir. O şey kavl-i şerifi, masdariyettir, mahallen mensûbtur.. Müzâfîn takdiriyle zarfıyet üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Onlar ahidlerine vefakâr olmakla size karşı dürüst oldukları müddetçe siz de onlara vermiş olduğunuz ahidlerin sürelerinin sonuna kadar ahde vefa göstermekle oniara karşı dürüst olun. Onlardan gayri bazı kimselerin ahidlerini bozdukları gibi siz de ahitlerinizi bozmayın! Ya zarf-ı zaman olup şartıyyet üzerine mahallen mensubtur. Yani onların ahidlerinde size karşı dürüst oldukları zamanlarda siz de o zaman onlara karşı dürüst olun, demektir. “Allah hıyanetten sakınanları elbette sever.” Ahdin bozulması için, istikâmet ile emredilmenin ta'lilidir. Ve bu kavl-i şerifte, ahdi ve sözü muhafaza etmenin takvâ'nın lazımından olduğunu ilân ve beyan vardır. Sözden Cayanlarm Âhiretteki Hâlleri Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Her sözünden cayan ve ahdini bozan kişiler için kıyamet gününde bir sancak vardır. O sancak o kişinin gaddarlığı (sö¬zünden caymanın ve ahdîni bozmanın karşı tarafa verdiği zarar) kaderince yükseltilecektir..” Şerhü'ş-Şihâb isimli kitabta buyuruldu: “Sancak”tan murad, onun teşhîr edilmesidir. Yani gaddar (ahid yapıp, sonra kendi çıkan doğrultusunda tek taraflı olarak sözünden cayıp, karşı tarafa zarar veren kişi) gadri (sözünden caymasının verdiği zarar) miktannca rezîl, rüsvây olup insanlara teşhîr edilir. Vefasızların Ahdine Esîr Olma Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Vefasızların lutfüne esir olmal Gerçekten onlar tamir kabul etmez; Harap olmuş köprülerdir. Mîsaki (sözü) ve ahidleri bozmak gerçekten ahmaklıktandır! Ahde vefa ise imanı muhafaza etmek ve takvadır.." Müşrikler Zafer Bulsalar “Evet, nasıl olabilir ki” Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve onun yüce Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin katında, müşrikler için riâyet edilmeye layık ve hak bir ahid olmuş olur.. “Ve eğer size bir zafer bulsalar” Ve onlar size karşı zafer bulmuş oldukları halde, demektir. “Hakkınız da gözetmezler..” Sizin şanınızı gözetmezler. “Gözetme”nin aslı, muha¬faza etmek ve riâyet etmek yoluyla bir şeye bakmaktır. ondan müştaktır. Sonra mutlak riâyette kullanıldı. “Ne bir yemin” Yemin veya yakınlık demektir. İl Kelimesinin Manâsı Denildi ki, kelimesi İbrânîce de isim olup, (ma'bûd) manasınadır. El-Ezherî buyurdular: kelimesi, İbrânîcede Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir. Bu kelimenin Arabçaya ge¬çişte, olarak da geçmiş olması caizdir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin hakkına riâyet etmezler, demektir. Ahidlerin Şartlarına Riâyet İkî Taraflıdır “Ve ne de bir zimmet” Hak bir ahid, kendileri için geçen yeminler (iman) ve misaklarla beraber kendisinden gafil olunduğu veya kendisi zayi edildiği zaman, üzerine azab vaki olan ahidler, elemektir. Yani ahidlerin hukukuna riâyet etmek vucûbu; ahidleşenlerin hepsine, diğerinin şartlara riâyet etmesine bağlıdır. Müşrikler, ahidlere riâyet etmediklerine göre; siz nasıl riâyet edeceksiniz? “Ağızlarıyla sizi hoşnut etmeye çalışırlar.” Sanki şöyle denildi: Onlar hangi şey sebebiyle yeminlerine riâyet etmiyorlar. Veya yakınlığa riâyet etmiyorlar. Onlar nasıl ahidlerin şartlarına riâyet etmemeye adım atıyorlar? (Buna) cevap verildi: Onlar ağızlarıyla sizi hoşnut etmeye çalışıyorlar. Size karşı vefayı ve samimiyetlerini izhâr ediyorlar. Size yeminlerle taat vaad ediyorlar. Ve bunu yemin-i fâcirlerle te'kîd edip pekiştiriyorlar. Fakat onun aksi ortaya çıktığı zaman da, yalan mazeretlerle sebepler ortaya koymaya çalışıyorlar. Bu kavl-i şerifte, râzî etmek ağızlara nisbet edilmesi, onların sözlerinin sadece ağızdan çıkan sözler olduğunu ilân etmek içindir. Ve onların ağızlarında söyledikleri sözlerinin, kalblerinde tasdîki ve doğruluğu yoktur. “Ve kalbleri ise iba eder/iğrenir durur” Ağızlan sebebiyle onunla korunurlar. Yani onların dilleri, kalblerine muhalefet ediyor (aksini söylüyor). Onların içlerinde gizlemiş oldukları kin, düşmanlıkları, onların dilleriyle izhâr ettikleri, iman vaadi, taat ve ahde vefa etmeye ters ve zıttır. Onlar, tatlı, hile, tuzak söylüyorlar. Yalan Yere Yemin Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Mekr (hile) ve tuzak ateştedir.” Yani hile ve tuzak ehli, cehennem ateşindedirler. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Tacir yemin sahibi memleketleri ıssız ve boş bir halde bırakır. ıssız ve “Boş” kelimesinin cemiidir. O da boş toprak, içinde hiçbir şey oimayan yer demektir. Bir kadın, bütün hayırlardan (faydalardan) boş oiduğu zaman kendisine “Boş ve hayırsız kart” denilir. Hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Yeminini bozan, boş yere yemin eden kişinin malı, şerefi, makamı ve mevkii gider, demektir. Yemine Alışkanlık Akıllı kişiye gereken; her büyük ve küçük işte hemen yemin etmeyi kendisine âdet ve alışkanlık haline getirmemelidir. Zira böyle bir kişinin yalan yere- yemin etmesi ve böylece azaba müstehak olmasından korkulur. Domuz Eti Gibi Haram Vârid oldu: “Yemin edici olan satıcı (bayi) yemininde yalan¬cı olduğu zaman, onun satmış olduğu malın karşılığı (parası) domuz etinden daha şiddetli bir şekilde haramdır.” Müşriklerin Çoğu Fasıktır “Zâten onların ekserisi” Müşriklerin çokları, “Fâsıklardır.” Tâattan çıkmışlardır. Zira ahdin hukukuna riâyet etmek tâatın bir bölümüdür. Küfürde ileri giden taşkınlar için kendilerini ahdi bozmaktan men edecek bir akideleri yoktur. Onları men edecek bir mürüvvetleri de yoktur. Burada çoğunluk ile tahsis edilmesi, kâfirlerin içinde bazılarının ahdilerini bozmayıp sona götürenlerin olması ve kendi¬leri hakkında kötü konuşulacak şeylerden ve durumlardan kendi¬lerini alıkoyan kişilerin olmasındandır. insanların kendisi¬nin hakkında misâl veya ayıp ile kendisini anmalarıdır. Mürüvvet Saadettir Bu fakir der ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine selâmet versin Hazreti Şeyhim Allâme hazretlerinin yanında, ehli zimmet (yani zimmîlerin) mürüvveti zikredildi. Buyurdular: “O ezelî saadetin eserlerindendir! Onun bu mürüvveti onu iman ve tevhide götürmesi ümit edilir! Ve böylece onun sonu ne¬cat ve felah (ebedî kurtuluş) olur.” En Güzel Şey Mesnevi’de buyuruldu: “Ben görmedim; bütün cihanı aradım, gezdim; Hiç güzel ahlaktan daha güzel bir şey”. Ahlakını Düzelt “Güzel ahlak sahibinin huyu ile huylan, Gül yağının gülden aldığı huyu ve güzel kokuyu gör.” Ahlak “Gerçekten bir suret ne kadar güzel olursa olsun; Eğer onun ahlakı ve huyu kötü ise o beş para etmez! Ve eğer sureti hakir ise ve kabul görmüyorsa bile; 0 kişi güze ahlakı ile değer kazanır..” Güzel Ahlak Hadisi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hazret-i Muâz (r.a.)a vasiyet buyurdu. Bu vasiyet bütün güzel ahlakları kendisinde toplamaktadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ey Muâz! 1- Sana takvâlı (imanlı, amelli, ihlaslı) olmanı tavsiye ede¬rim! 2- Doğru sözlü ol! 3- Ahde vefa et! 4- Emâneti sahibine ver! 5- Hıyaneti terk et! 6- Komşularını ve haklarını muhafaza et! 7- Yetime acı! 8- Güçsüze merhamet et! 9- Yumuşak söz söyle! 10- Selamı yay! 11- Güzel amel işle! 12- Emeli kısalt! 13- Yeminlere sarıl (ve riâyet et)! 14- Kurân-i kerimi anla (Müfessir ol)! 15 - Âhireti sev! 16- Hesab gününden kork! 17- (Tevazu) kanadını indir! 18- Sana hakîm (hikmet sahibi kişiye) küfretmeyi ve karşı gelmeyi yasaklarım! 19- Doğru sözlüleri yalanlama! 20- Günahkâra itaat etme! 21- Âdil imama âsî olma (karşı gelme)! 22- Yeryüzünde fesat ve bozgunculuk çıkartma! 23- Sana, her taşın, ağacın, toprağın yanında (gizliliklerin¬de) Allah'tan korkmanı tavsiye ederim! 24- Gizli yapmış olduğun günahlara gizli tevbe etmeni ve aşikâr yapmış olduğun günahlara da aşikâr tevbe etmeni tavsiye ederim! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bununla kullarına edeb verdi. Kul¬larını güzel ahlaka davet etti! Ve onları edeblerin en güzeline çağırdı!” El- Avârifte de böyledir. Nefsin Cibilliyeti? Bil ki: Nefis süfliyâttan yaratıldı. Onun meyli ve cibilliyeti dünya şehvetleri ve lezzetleri oldu. Nefis, cefâ, gaddarlık (sözden cayma ve başkasına haksızlık etmek), riya, desinler, gösteriş, nifak (ve benzeri kötü ahlaklara) bezendi. Halbuki gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, misâk gününde sıdk-u samimiyet ve İhlas üzere olmak hakkında ondan ahid almıştı. 0 nefis, hayatta olduğu ve “Sıfât-ı zemîme” (yerilen kötü huylan) üzerinde kaldığı müddetçe; ondan dünyevî ve uhrevî mülâhaza, tama ve şaibelerden uzak bir şekilde ihlâs ile ibâdet etmesi mümkün değildir. Cemal ve Celâl sıfatının, kalb aynasına tecelli etmesi ve nurlarının aksi ile nur ve feyiz alınca: nefsin mahlukat olan vasıfları yok olur (fena bulur.) Ve Hâlikiyet (ilahi) nurları ile kalır. İşte o zaman, Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, onu dünya ve âhirette sabit söz (iman üzere) sabit kılar. Bu takdirde o kişi, ahdini bozmaktan selâmet bulur. Artık ahdini bozmaz. Vusul Makamı ve Ehlülluh “Mescid-i Haram”, vusul makamına işarettir. Dünyâ ve âhiret ehline haram olan o vusul makamı; ehlüllâh'ın makamıdır; Allah'ın hâs kullarının makamıdır. Allâhım senden o yüce makama ulaşmayı dileriz! Ve bu emin hareme girmeyi is¬teriz! Rızkın Anahtarı Bazıları buyurdular: “Sıdk u samimiyet, doğruluk ve takvaya sarıl! Ucub (kendini beğenme) ve riyayı (gösterişi) terk etî Nefis ve hevâ-ü hevesine galebe çal! İstediğin rızka ve Allâhtan temenni ettiklerine ulaşırsın!” Nefse Mücâhede Etmek Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, 1- Nefsiyle beraber mücâhede etmek. 2- Ahidlere riâyet etmek. 3- Haklara riâyet etmek. 4- Fisk u fücurdan uzak durmak. 5- Günahlardan uzak durmak. 6- Anne babaya karşı gelmekten uzak durmak lazımdır. Hikaye (Haram Yemek) İmam Şiblî (k.s.) hazretleri, buyurdular: Bir vakitler, ben sadece ve sadece helaldan yiyeceğime akit yaptım (kendi kendime büyük bir söz verdim). Kırda dolaşıyordum. Orada iki ağaç gördüm. Elimi ağaca uzattım, meyve koparıp yemek için; o anda ağaç dile geldi ve bana seslendi: “Akdini muhafaza et! Benden hiçbir şey koparıp yeme! Zira ben bir Yahudînin mülkiyetiyim!” dedi. Keramet Sahibi Olmak İsteyen? Bu fakır der ki: Bu hikâyede iki şey vardır: Birincisi: Kerametin zuhurudur. O da ağacın dile gelmesi ve kendisiyle konuşmasıdır. İkincisi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine akdini hatırlat-masıdır. Bunun durumu ise irâdesinde, ihlâsında ve talebinde sıdk u samimiyet üzere olması sebebiyledir. Kim, bu rütbeye ulaşmak isterse, vaktini muhafaza etsin! Murakabe etsin!. Zira murakabe ve rabıta ile matlublar hâsıl olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizi,ve sizi haddi aşmak ve tarikattan ayrılmaktan korusun! Hakkın hududunda bizi vakfe edip durmakla şereflendirsin ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri hak tarikatta sebat etmeyi nasip etsin. Yüce Meali: “Allah'ın âyetlerini bir az bir paraya sattılar da, Allah yolun¬dan menettiler. Hakîkat bunlar ne fena şeyler yapmaktalar. Bir mü'min hakkında ne bir yemin gözetirler, ne bir zim¬met. Bunlar öyle mütecavizler. Bundan böyle, eğer tevbe ederler, namazı kılarlar, zekâtı verirlerse dinde kardeşleriniz olurlar. Bilecek bir kavim için biz ayetlerimizi daha tafsil ederiz.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Allah'ın âyetlerini sattılar” Yani sözlerinden dönen ve ahidlerini bozan müşrikler: ahidleri ifâ etmeyi ve her işte istikâmeti emreden âyetleri terk ettiler ve ona karşılık aldılar. Ne aldılar? “Az bir para.” Dünya malından çok hakir ve değersiz bir şey aldılar. O da onların hevâü hevesleri ve kendisine tabi oldukları şehvetleridir. “Menettiler.” Çevirdiler, engel oldular ve yüz çevirdiler. Bu yüz çevirdi, “Yüz çevirir ve yüz çevirmek”ten gelmekte olup, lâzım fiildir. Veya mani oldular ve başkalarını çevirdiler, sarfettiler, demektir. Bu durumda bu işten ona engel olmakla engel oldu, olup müteaddî fiil olmaktadır. “Allah yolundan.” Allah'ın dininden, kendisine ulaşan yolundan, Haram olan evinin yolundan, demektir. Şu cihetle ki, hacılar ve umre yapanları ona varmaktan onlara mani oluyorlar ve onları muhasara ediyorlar. Haccetmelerine mani oluyorlar. “Hakikat bunlar ne fena şeyler yapmaktalar..” Onların yapmakta devam ettikleri amel ne kötü bir ameldir. kelimesi masdariyet içindir. Bununla beraber ne “Kötü” fiilin faili yerinde olmakla mahallen merfûdür. Mahsûsun bizzem ise mahfuzdur. Bir Yemekle Ahidleri Bozdular Denildi ki: Ebü Süfyân bin Harb bütün Arabîleri topladı, on¬lara yemekler yedirdi. Bununla onları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine tabi olmaktan men etmek ve onların müslüman olmalarına engel olmak istedi. Ve onlar ile Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretlerinin arasında olan ahidlerini bozmaya teşvik etti. Ve onlar ela bu ye¬mekleri sebebiyle ahidlerini bozdular. Bundan dolayı, “Sattılar” fiilinin faili Arabiler’dir. az semen çok “Az para” ise onların yemiş oldukları yemeklerdir. Yemeklere Kananlara Dikkat Bu fakîr der ki: Bu durum şu âna kadar cereyan edip geçerlidir. Zira bazı hevâ-ü heves ve zulüm ehli, kavmin ileri gelenlerinden bazı tamahkâr, yağcılara; Sultan veya Kâdî'nin yanında kendileri için hak, adalet ve doğrulukla şehâdette bulunmaları niyetiyle yemekler yedirmektedirler. Onlar da, Allah'ın âyetlerini (hak ve adaleti) az bir dünyalık ile yani o ziyafetle satmaktadırlar. Hukuka Riâyet Etmezler “Gözetmezler”, Riâyet etmezler, muhafaza etmezler. “Bir mü'min hakkında” Şanında ve hakkında, demektir. “Bir yemin” Yemin veya akrabalık hakkı, demektir. “Ve de ne bir zimmet” Bir ahid. Bu mutlak olarak onların, mü'minlerin ahidlerinin hukukuna riâyet etmeme eğiliminde olduklarını beyân etmektedir. Yoksa bu kavl-i şerifte tekrar yoktur. “Ve bunlar” Burada sayılan ve zikredilen kötü sıfatlar ile vasıflı olanlar; “Onlar, mütecavizlerdir.” Zulüm ve şerrin büyük bir doruk noktasındadırlar. İman Edenler “Bundan böyle, eğer tevbe ederler,” Küfür ve diğer büyük günahlardan. “Namazı kılarlar, zekâtı verirlerse” İkisini ikame etmeye çalışırlar ve namaz ve zekâtın farziyetine itikâd ederlerse; “Kardeşleriniz olurlar.” “Dinde” Dîn Kardeşliğinin Şartları Bu kavl-i şerif, “Kardeşleriniz olurlar.” Kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü kendisinde fiil manâsı vardır. 1- Sizin için olanlar; onlar için de vardır. 2- Sizin aleyhinize olanlar, onların da aleyhinedir. 3- Onlara kardeş muâmelesiyle muamele edin. “Eğer bu üç şart bulunmazsa, dinî kardeşlik hasıl olmaz. Kan ve mal dokunulmazlığı (ve ismeti) olmaz. “Biz âyetlerimizi daha tafsil ederiz.” Ahidlerini bozan müşriklerin ve diğerlerinin hallerine taalluk eden hâlleri beyan ediyoruz. Onların hükümleri küfür ve imanın halleridir. “Bilecek bir kavim için.” Kendisinde olan hükümleri bilirler ve onun üzerine tefekkür ederler ve onun üzerine muhafaza ederler. Yüce Meali: “Ve eğer verdikleri ahidden sonra yeminlerini bozar ve di¬ninize taarruza kalkarlarsa, o küfür öncülerini hemen öldürün. Çünkü onların yeminleri yoktur. Ola ki vazgeçerler. Ya öyle bir kavme muharebe etmez misiniz ki, yeminlerini bozdular ve Peygamberi çıkarmayı kurdular. Hem de ilk evvel size taarruza onlar başladılar. Yoksa onlardan korkuyor musu¬nuz?. Eğer mümin iseniz daha evvel Allah'dan korkmalısınız.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ve eğer bozarlarsa” Bu kavl-i şerif “Bundan böyle, eğer tevbe ederlerse,” kavl-i şerfinin üzerine matuftur.. Yani eğer bunu yapmazlar ve belki de ahdi bozarlarsa. “Verdikleri ahidden sonra yeminle¬rini.” Kendisiyle kuvvetli bağı ve kalblerinde bulunanları izhâr ederler. (Kötü düşüncelerini) kuvveden fiile çıkarırlar. “Ve dininize taarruza kalkarlarsa” Dininizi ayıplar, kusurlu görür ve onu açıkça yalanlamak ve hükümlerini çirkin görmekle dininizi, kötüleyip yaralamaya çalışır¬larsa. hemen öldürün. “Küfür öncülerini” zahirin zamir yerine konulması, onların öldürülme illetlerini beyân içindir. Onların kâfirlerin reisleri olmaları ve küfürde ileri gitmeleri, öldürülmeyi hakketmelerinin sebebi olduğunu ilân içindir. Denildi ki; onların imam (ve öncülerin)den murad, reisleri ve başkanlarıdır. Ebû Süfyân, Haris bin Hişâm, Ebû Cehil bin Hişâm, Sehl bin Amr, Ikrime bin Ebî Cehil ve benzerleridir. Onların zikre tahsis edilmeleri; hükmü onların dışında kalan kâfirlerden nefyetmek için değildir; belki onların öldürülmelerinin daha mühim olmasındandır. Şu cihetle ki, onlar şer (ve İslama zarar vermede) haddi aşıp çok aşırıya gittiler. Ve onlar, kendilerine tabi olan (ayak takımını da) bâtıl fiillere davet etmektedirler. Sanki şöyle buyruldu: “Ahitleri bozan ve sözünden cayanları öldürün! Hiç şüphesiz önderleri ve reisleri de onlardandır.” “İmamlar, öncüler ve önderler” kelimesi aslında, “İmam” kelimesinin cemii olan, mî kelimesidir. Yeminleri Geçerli Değil “Çünkü onların yeminleri yoktur.” Hakikatte. Zira onlar yeminlerine riâyet etmiyorlar. Ve yeminlerini bozmakta bir mahzur da görmüyorlar. Her ne kadar dilleriyle onu söylemeye cür'et etmezseler bile. yeminlerden murad, “Ve eğer bozarlarsa yeminlerini.” kavl-i şerifinde kendileri için sabit olan ve onların izhâr etmiş oldukları yeminleridir. Menfiyyet ile de onların yemin¬leri hakikatte yemin değildir. Zira onlar, yeminlerine riâyet et¬medikler takdirde, hakikatte onların yeminleri yoktur. 0 yeminlerine itibar edilmez. Zira bir şey ki üzerinde hükümleri ve lazım olan kanunlar ve şartlar cereyan etmezse, o şey yok hükmünde¬dir. Bu kelâmın sonrasında anlaşılan ve emredilen öldürme işinin devamlılığının talil ve illetini beyân etmektedir. Savaşı Emir Sanki şöyle denildi: Onlar iman edinceye kadar onları öldürün! Zira onların yeminleri yoktur (geçerli değildir) Tâ ki onlar, o yeminleriyle beraber başka yeni bir ahid yapıncaya kadar. “Ola ki vazgeçerler.” “Bu kavl-i şerif, hemen öldürün.” Kavl-i şerfıne taalluk etmektedir. Yani onların bu işten vazgeçmelerine sebep olması dileğiyle onları öldürün! Yani sizin onları öldürmekteki maksadınız, onların üzerinde oldukları küfrü ve işlemekte oldukları büyük günahları terk etmeleri olmalıdır. Yoksa onlara eziyet vermek maksadıyla olmamalıdır. Eziyet yapanların istek ve yolu, eziyet vermek olduğu gibi.. Eziyet, kolay olan kötülüğü başkasına ulaştırmaktır. İntikam Ben derim ki: Bu kavl-i şerifte, bir işi yapan, yapmış olduğu işinde mutlaka sahih şer'î bir maksadının olması gerekir. (Meselâ:) Zararını def etmek için; kene, çekirge, karınca ve benzeri hayvanları öldürmek gibi.Yoksa yüreğini soğutmak, onlardan intikam almak ve onların ısırma ve başka şeylerden dolayı meydana gelen acı ve eziyetinden dolayı onlardan intikam almak için olmamalıdır. Bu, ta sûrun üfürüldüğü güne kadar, her işte ihtiyatlı olup ve fena yolu üzere olan sofuların zikri (ve öğütleri) üzerine olmalıdır. İslama Saldıranların Ahdi Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerimede, ahid yapan kişiler, her ne zaman ahidierinden bir eksiklik yaparlarsa; ahidlerini bozduklarının beyânı vardır. Amma onlardan biri, İslâm'a (sözlü veya fıilli) saldırıda bulunduğu zaman ise; eğer onların ahidlerinde; 1- Allah'ın kitabını caiz olmayan bir şeyle zikretmemek. 2- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini caiz olmayan bir şeyle anmamak. 3- Bir müslümanı dininden çevirmeye çalışmamak. 4- Onun aleyhine yolunu kesmemek. 5- müslümanlar üzerine harp ehline yardım etmemek. Ve benzeri şeyler; Şart koşulduğu halde; eğer onlar bunu yaparlarsa; gerçekten o takdirde onlardan Allah'ın zimmeti uzak olmuş olur. Resûlüilah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zimmetinden çıkmışlardır. (Onlar artık ahidlerini bozmuşlardır.) Onlar bu şeylerden birini yaparlarsa; kanlan helaldir. Eğer bu şeyler onların ahidlerinde şart koşulmamış olduğu halde, onlar Kur'ân-ı kerime ta'nda bulunur (Kur'ân-ı kerime sözlü olarak saldırır) ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine söverlerse; bunda fâkihler (İslâm hukukçuları) ihtilâf ettiler. Hanefî Mezhebinin Fetvası Bizim ashabımız Hanefî mezhebinin âlimleri buyurdular: “Bu takdirde onlar ta'zir olunurlar korkutma cezası ile cezalanırlar. Öldürülmezler. Enes bin Mâlik (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olunan şu hadis-i şerifi delil getirdiler; Enes bin Mâlik (r.a.) hazretleri riâyet ettiler. Yahudi bir kadın, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yemesi için pişirilip zehirlenmiş bir koyun getirdi. Sonra o kadını tutup getirdiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordular: “Onu öldürelim mi?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular. Yumuşak Olmak Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'a buyurulan hadis-i şerifte, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Allah Azze ve Celle hazretleri, işlerin hepsinde yumuşak davranmak (ve mutedil olmayı) severi” buyurdu. Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.): “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Onların ne söylediklerini işitmedin mi?” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Evet! (Onların ne söylediğini işittim)! Ben de onlara sizin üzerinize” dedim!” buyurdu. Bununla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, o Yahudîleri öldürmedi. Mâliki Mezhebinin Fetvası İmam Mâlik hazretleri (ve Mâliki mezhebinin âlimleri), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine söven Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar öldürülürler; ancak müslüman olurlarsa öldürülmezler, diye fetva verdiler. Haddâdî tefsirinden alınanlar bitti. Zimmîler İslama Dil Uzatırlarsa İbnü'ş-Şeyh Bu âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinde buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime, Zimmî müslüman memlekette yaşayan gayr-i Müslim vatandaşlar İslama sözlü veya basın ve yayın yo¬luyla dil uzattıkları zaman, yani Islamı ayıplayıp, ona noksanlık izafe ettikleri zaman, öldürülmelerinin caiz olduğuna delildir. Çünkü o İslâm ülkesinde yaşayan gayri Müslim vatandaşla İslama dil uzatmamak üzere ahid yaptılar. İslama dil uzatmakla zimmetten çıkmış oldular. İmâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre ise, zimmînin mücerred sövmesi ve dine dil uzatmasıyla ahdi bozulmuş olmaz. Sözlerinden caydıkları ve ahidlerini bozduklarını açıkça beyân et¬medikçe, sadece dil uzatmak ile ahdini bozmuş olmazlar. Efendimize (s.a.v.) Dil Uzatan Öldürülür Ehî Mevlâ Çelebî (r.h.) hazretleri, “Hediyyetü'l-Mühtedîn” isimli kitabında buyurdular: Zimmî müslüman ülkenin gayri Müslim vatandaşı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; 1- Sövmeyi açıkça yapar. 2- Veya taarruz eder. 3- Veya kadrini (ve değerini) hafife alır. 4- Veya küfre girecek bir şekilde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini vasfederse; imam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretlerinin yanında onun öldürülmesinde hiçbir hilaf ve ihtilâf yoktur; eğe o kişi müslüman olmazsa öldürülür. Çünkü ona bu konuda Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine dil uzatmak hakkında zimmet veya ahid verilmiş değildir. Bu, bütün âlimlerin Cumhûr-i ulemânın mezhebidir. İmâm-ı Azam ve imam Sevrî hazretleri ve Küfe ehlinden ikisine tabi olanlar hariç; diğer bütün fakihler bu görüştedir. Ta'zîr ve Te'dîbi Gerektirir İmâm-ı Azam ve îmam Sevrî (r.h.) hazretleri: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dil uzatan zimmî öldürülmez! Zira onun üzerinde bulunmuş olduğu şirk bundan daha büyük bir günahtır. Şirkten dolayı öldürülmüyor; nerede kaldı ki bundan dolayı öldürülsün. Lakin o kişi ta'zîr olunur. Ve te'dîb olunur. Çıkartmış olduğu fitneye göre edeplendirilir. Denildi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dil uzatan zimmî'nin müslüman olması; onun öldürülmesini iskât etmez düşürmez. Çünkü o kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hürmetini çiğnediği ve ona dil uzattığı için; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hakkı olarak o kişi öldürülür. O kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hakkında noksan şeyler söylemeleri ve ona saldırıp yüce şahsiyetine harp açmalarındandır. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dil uzatan ve söven bir Zimmî müslüman olsa onun bu işlemiş olduğu suçun cezasının düşmesi mümkün değildir. Nasıl ki, o gayri Müslim müslüman olmadan önce bir müslümanm hakkına tecâvüz ettiğinde, öldürmek, iftira etmek ve diğer kul haklan düşmediği gibi, onun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin haklarına tecâvüz etmesi de düşmez. Bu suçlardan, biz müslümanm tevbesini kabul etmediğimiz gibi, kâfirin suçunu daha büyük bir evleviyetle kabul etmeyiz. “El-Esrâr” ve “l-Hâvî” kitabında olduğu gibi.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)i Hafîf Gören müslümanm Hâli? Bu konuda muhtar (seçkin) olan görüş: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini istihfaf eden (hafife alan) bir şey kasden (bilerek) umûm müslümanlardan vaki olursa, onun öldürülmesi; vacip olur. Onun öldürülmekten kurtulmak manasında tevbesi kabul olunmaz.. Tevbe Eden Yıkanır Eğer o kişi şehâdet kelimelerini getirir, Yaptığı işten dö¬ner, tevbe eder lakin eğer tevbeden sonra vefat ederse, veya had cezası olarak öldürülürse; o kişi İslâm ölümü ile ölmüş olur. Yı¬kanması, namazının kılınması ve defnedilmesi; İslâmî usûllere göre olur. Tevbe Etmeyen Kâfirdir Eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine dil uzatmak, onu hafife almak veya ona sövme işinde ısrar eder ve buna devam ederse; bunun üzerine o kişi, öldürülür. Ve o kişi, kâfirdir. Onun mirâsî müslümanlar içindir. Cenazesi yıkanmaz. Onun üzerinde namaz kılınmaz. Kefenlenmez. Belki avret mahalli örtülür. Ve kâfirlere yapıldığı gibi yapılır. Ve müslümanların mezarlığına da gömülmez. Allâha ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.)e Söven? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine söven ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine söven kişinin arasındaki fark; meşhur kavle fetva ve görüşe göre bütün kapalilığıyla açıklaması şöyledir: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir beşerdir. Beşer ise onların kendi aralarında çekiştikleri biri olabilir; ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazreteri nübüvvetiyle kendisine ikramda bulunduğu müstesna.. Bârî Teâlâ hazretleri ise katiyetle bütün ayıplanmalardan münezzehtir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi cinsiyle cinsine ilhak edilip kendisiyle çekişilecek değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu tür noksanlıklardan münezzehtir. Peygamberleri Hafife Alan Ve bil ki: Ümmet-i merhume, peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri veya peygamberlerden herhangi bir peygamberi hafife almanın küfür olduğunda icmâ ve ittifak ettiler. İster o işi yapan kişi onu helal (ve mübâh) görerek yapmış olsun ister haram olduğuna inanarak yapmış olsun; fark etmez. Bu konuda âlimlerin arasında hiçbir ihtilâf yoktur. Sövmek (ve yermenin) kasıtlı ve kasıtsız olmasında da fark yoktur. Cehalet Mazeret Değildir Çünkü “Cehalet ile küfürde kalmak kimse için özür değildir..” Cehalet ma'zeret olamaz. Bir kişinin aklı ve fıtratı sağ ve selîm olduğu zaman, onun dilindeki kaymaları asla terk olunmaz müsamaha ve hoşgörüyle karşı-lanmaz. Küfre Götüren Sözler Kim ki; “Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, siyah idi” veya “Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Ebû Talibin yetimiydi,” der ya da; “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zühdünün dünya malına aldırış etmemesi kendi istek ve kasdiyle değil de; fakirlikten (ve yoksulluktan dolayı) zahid yaşıyordu; eğer gücü yetseydi ve imkanları olsaydı elbette temiz ve helal nimetleri yerdi!” diye. inanır ve bunlara benzer söz ve inanç içerisinde olursa; o kişi, gerçekten kâfir olur.. Yine kim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini; 1- Koyun çobanı. 2- Yanılmak. 3- Unutmak. 4- Sihir. 5- Kadınlarına meyletmek. Gibi noksanlıklarla, vasfeder veya ifâde ederse o kişi kâfir olur” Veya küçültmek ve hakaret etmek maksadıyla; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek saçı için; “Kıvırcık saçlı” dese kâfir olur. Ama tasğîr ile (küçültmekle), ta'zîmi murad ederse, kâfir olmaz. Kim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için; “Bir saat delirdi” derse kâfir olur. Ama kim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için “Kendinden geçti” derse kâfir olmaz. Hikâye (Peygabere Hürmet) Ebû Yusuf (r.h.)'dan hikâye olundu. Ebû Yusuf, Hârunu Reşîd ile beraber bir sofrada oturuyordu. Sohbet esnasında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kabak sevdiği rivayet olundu. Ha¬run Reşidin haciblerinden bir hâcibi; Ben kabak sevmem!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Ebû Yusuf, Harun Reşîde; “O kâfir oldu! Eğer bundan tevbe eder ve müslüman olursa; ne a'lâl Yoksa onun boynunu vur!” dedi. Bunun üzerine o hacib, tevbe ve istiğfar etti. Böylece öldürülmekten emin oldu. Bu hadise “Ez-Zahîriyye” isimli kitabda zikir olundu. Ve âlimler buyurdular: “Bu sözden dolayı küfre girmesi o kişinin küçük ve hakîr görme yoluyla söylediği zamandır; yoksa kâfir olmaz!” el-Hâkâniyye” de olduğu gibi. Sünnet ve Hadis-i Şerifi Hafif Gören ur Bir adam: “Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yemek yediği zaman, üç parmağını yalardı!” dese; diğeri de; “Bu edepsizliktir!” dese; bu söz küfürdür. Vel-hâsıl (özetle) bir kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetlerinden bir sünneti ve hadislerinden bir hadis-i şerifi hafif görürse; kâfir olur. Küfre Götüren Diğer Sözler Bir kişi; “Eğer namaz beş vakitten fazla olsaydı!” veya; “Zekât beş dirhemden fazla olsaydı.” “Oruç bir aydan fazla olsaydı!” (bunlardan) hiçbir şey yapmazdım; dese kâfir olur. Biri diğerine: “Namaz kıl!” dese; o da; “Namaz şiddetli ve ağır bir iştir!” dese kâfir olur. Bir kişi Ramazan ayında namaz kıisa ve Ramazan-ı şerifin gayrisinde de hiç namaz kılmayıp ve; “Bu kendisine yeter!” derse, kâfir olur. Bir kişi, bilerek kasden terk eder ve ileride kaza etmeyi de niyet etmez ve Allah'ın azabında da korkmazsa; muhakkak ki o kişi, kâfir olur. Ramazan-ı şerif ayı geldiğinde; “Ahh! Yine ağır ay geldi!” veya “Ağır Müsâfır geldi!” derse; kâfir olur. İşaretler Bu âyet-i kerimenin işâretlerindendir: Dinde ta'n (dine dil uzatmak, din hakkında ileri geri konuşmak) sülük ve talep mezhebi üzerine inkârdır.. Küfür imamları, nefislerin kendileridir, imanın imamları, kalbler ve ruhlardır. Nefislerde. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etmek ve mâ sivâ'yı (Allah'tan gayrisini) terk etmek konusunda kendilerinde hiçbir vefa yoktur. Onlarla gereğince, bir cihâd ile cihâd etmek gerekir. Böylece onlar, tabiatlerinden ve cibilliyetlerinin üzerinde olduğu kötülüğü mübalağa İle emretmekten vazgeçsinler diye.. Yeminlerini Bozan Kavim “Ya öyle bir kavme muharebe etmez misi¬niz..” O güruhla savaşmaz mısınız? “Bozdular ve kırdılar yeminlerini” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber ve mü'minlerle, on¬ların aleyhine onların düşmanlarına yardım etmemek üzere yemin ettikleri halde; yeminlerini bozdular ve Huzâa oğullarının aleyhine Bekir oğullarına yardım ettiler. Kureyşin Taktiği Kâşifi (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: Ahidler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle Kureyş kabilesi arasında idi. Her ikisinin de ahidli olduğu kavimler vardır. Kureyşliler, Efendimize (ahidlerinden vazgeçtiklerini) açıkça ilan etmediler. Belki Kureyşliler, kendilerinin yemindaşları olan Bekir oğullarına; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin taraftan olan Huzâa oğullarına karşı yardım ettiler. İşte savaş bundan dolayı başladı.. “Ve kurdular.” Müşrikler, kast ettiler. “Peygamberi çıkarmayı” “Dârü'n-Nedve” de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin işi, ve durumu hakkında istişare ettiklerinde, demektir. Bu duruma göre bu kavl-i şerif, onlara eski cinayetlerini hatırlatmaktadır. Denildi ki: Bunlar Yahudîlerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle olan ahidlerini bozdular ve onu Medine-i Münevvereden çıkartmak istediler. “Ve size taarruza onlar başladılar.” Düşmanlık ve savaşmak suretiyle ahdi bozmak için onlar başladılar. “Hem de ilk evvel” Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onlara ilk önce mübîn (her şeyi açıklayan) kitap ile geldi. Kitap ile onlara meydan okudu. Onları kitaba çağırdı. Onlar, kitabullah'a karşı mücâdele etmekten aciz düştükleri için; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı savaşmaya yöneldiler. Peki bütün bunlara nazaran onlara karşı taarruzda bulunmak ve onlarla çarpışmaktan sizi men eden nedir?. Allah'tan Korkun “Yoksa onlardan korkuyor musunuz?..” Siz onlardan, size bir kötülüğün ulaşması korkusundan onlarla savaşmayı terk mi ettiniz? “Daha evvel Allahdan korkmalısınız” Allah'ın düşmanlarıyla savaşın! Allah'ın emrini terk etmeyin! “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri.” Kavl-i şerifi mübtedâdır. “Daha layık ve daha müstehaktır” kavl-i şerif de onun haberidir. “Ondan korkmalısınız.. Allah” kavl-i şerifinden bedeldir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmanız; onlardan korkmanızdan daha layık ve daha ehaktır. “Ondan korkmalısınız.” kavl-i şerifi, raf mevzilindedir. Nasp mevziinde de olması caiz olur. Veya cer mevziinde de olması caiz olur. Aksi üzerine. Harf-i cerri hazf oiunduğu zaman, takdiri şöyledir: “Ondan korkmanız ile.” Yani ondan korkmanız; başkasından korkmanızdan daha evlâ ve daha haklıdır. “Eğer mümin iseniz.” Zira iman, ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmayı gerektirir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Nefisle mücâdele etmek işinde, nefsin nazlarını kaybetmekten mi korkuyorsunuz? Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hukukunu kaçırmaktan korkmalısınız! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olmak; daha evlâdır; eğer sizler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vasıl olmaya iman etmiş kimseler iseniz.. CİHADIN FAZİLETİ Yüce Meâli: “Muharebe edin onlara ki, Allah sizin ellerinizle kendilerini azablanmış kılsın, rezil/rüsyav etsin, nusretiyle sizi üzerlerine muzaffer buyursun ve mü'min bir kavmin yüreklerine su serpsin. Ve kalblerindeki öfkeyi gidersin. Hem Allah dilediğine tevbe de nasip eder. Allah alîm'dir, hakîm'dir. Yoksa siz zannettiniz mi ki, hâlinize bırakılıvereceksiniz de Allah içinizden mücâhede edenleri ve Allah'tan, Resûlü'nden ve mü'minlerden başka sokulacak bir locaya tutunmayanlan hiç de bilip görmeyecek? Halbuki Allah bütün amellerinize haberdardır” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Muharebe edin onlara,” Müşrikleri öldürün. “Allah sizin ellerinizle kendilerini azablanmış kılsın!” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin elinizde bulunan kılıçlar (silahlar) darbesiyle onları öldürecektir. “Ve nusretiyle sizi üzerlerine muzaffer buyursun” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin cümlenizi, onların hepsinin üzerine galip edecektir. Siz onlara galebe çalacaksınız. İşte bundan dolayı bu kavl-i şerif, azab etmenin üzerine tehir edildi. “Ve su serpsin.” Şifâ versin. “Mü'min bir kavmin yüreklerine.” Savaşa katılmayanlara ve onlar da Huzâa'dır. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Onlar, Yemenden ve Sebe (kavmin)den bir batın (kol ve oymak)tirlar. Mekkeye geldiler. müslüman oldular. Onun ehlinden çok eziyet gördüler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine adamlar gönderdiler. Ona şikâyette bulundular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onlara: “Sizi müjdeliyorum! Genişliğe çıkmanız (ve eziyetlerden kurtulmanız) çok yakındır!” Sabrın Ecri Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bu ki, yaşlılık vaktinde Yusufun sohbeti bana müyesser oldu; Bu, Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın hüzün evinde sabretmenin ecridir.” Gönüllere Şifâ Olsun “Gidersin” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirlere karşı size yardım etmekle; gidersin diye; (Neyi gidersin?) “Ve kalblerindeki gayzi/öfkeyi” Onların kalblerinde bulunan endişeleri gidersin. Zira biz seni kâfirlerin verdikleri eziyetler vasıtasıyla melul ve mahzun görüyoruz. Hakikaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara vaad buyurduğu şeyleri en güzel bir şekilde geçerli kılıp meydana getirdi. “Hem Allah dilediğine tevbe de nasip eder.” Bu kelâm istinaftır. Mekke ehlinden bazıların başına gelecek tevbe ve öldürülmeyi haber vermektedir. Zira onlardan {Mekke ehlinden) bazıları müslüman oldular; ve hem de Islâmiyetleri çok güzel oldu. Ebû Süfyân, tkrime bin Ebû Cehil, Sehl bin Amr ve diğerleri gibi. “Allah alim'dir,” Olan ve olacak olanları bilir. hakîm'dir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hiçbir şeyi yapmaz ve emretmez; ancak hikmete müvâfik olarak yapar ve emreder. “Yoksa siz zannettiniz mi ki” Ey mü'minlerî Sizler gerçekten zannediyor musunuz ki kelimesi münkat dir. Manası; belki siz zannettiniz, demektir. kelimesinin manası onların öldürülme emirlerinden onla¬rın zannetmelerinin üzerine bir azarlamaya darb-ı mesel getir¬mektir. “Hâlinize bırakilıvereceksiniz.” İhmâl edilip; cihâd ile emir olunmayacağınızı mı zannettiniz? “Allah içinizden mücâhede edenleri hiç de bilip görmeyecek?..” Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kurtuluşu beyan etmedi. Kurtuluşa erenler, onlardan gayri, cihâd edenlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin henüz ademiyetiyle beyân edilmediğinin tabir edilmesinin faydası; beyân edilen şeyden, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmine taalluk edilenin beyân olduğunu ve sevabın kaynağının da bu olduğunu açıklamak içindir. Allah'ın İlmi Ezelîdir Haddâdî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara cihâdı (düşmanlarla savaşmayı) emretmeden önce; kimin savaşıp; kimin savaşmayacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu gaybî olarak insanlardan gizli bir şekilde biliyordu. Allâhü Teâlâ bu ilminin, (onu bilmeyen) insanlara da geçmesini insanlar tarafından bilinmesini murad ettiği için cihâdı emretti. Bu da müşahede ilmidir. Çünkü İnsanların ilimlerinin üzerine tecâvüz edip onlar tarafından bilinmektedir. Yoksa onlar hakkında, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmine yeni eklenen bir şey yoktur. “Haddâdî”nin sözleri bitti. Kusurlu olanların hallerine taarruz edilmemesi; bunun emü'l-ekremîn (ikram edenlerin en ikram edicisi olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin) irâdesinin altında dere edilmekten düşürülüp, (çok uzak) olmasındandır.. Layık Olmayana Sığınmak “Tutunmadılar” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Cihâd ettiler” kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftir. Ve sılanın hayzma dâhildir.. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o tutmayanları bilmediği müd¬detçe, demektir. “Ve Allah'tan, başka” Tutmaya taalluk etmektedir; eğer hali üzerine baki kalırsa. Veya onun ikinci mefûlüdür; manâsına kılınırsa. “Resûlü'nden ve mü'minlerden başka sokulacak bir loca¬ya..” Bâtınîlik, gizlilik, sır sahibi, senin kalbinde bulunan gizii sırla¬ra muttali olan, vakıf olan kişi, demektir. Velîce Nedir? Kelimesi, tan gelmektedir. Bu da duhûl girmek demektir. Ebû Ubeyde (r.h.) buyurdular: Senin bir şeye soktuğun ve şeyin kendisinden olmayan her bir şey “Velîce”dir. Bu ke¬lime, müfred, tesniye ve cemi için tek lafız olarak kullanılır. Cihâd'ta Ihlâs Esastır “Halbuki Allah bütün amellerinize habîr'dir.” Bütün amellerinizi bilir. Sizin amellerinizden hiçbir şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gizli kalmaz. O sizin cihad etmekteki maksadınızı çok iyi bilir. Sizin cihâdınızda ihlâs var mı? Yoksa sa¬vaşmanız; ganimet malı toplamak, övgüyü celbetmek, halkın gö¬züne girmek ve buna benzer mülâhazalarla şaibeli olup olmadığı¬nı çok iyi bilir. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ey benim cancağızım! Bakır paraya altın suyunu sürme! Zira bunu sarraf hiçbir şey verip almaz”. Cihâdın Fazileti Bu âyet-i kerimede cihâda teşvik vardır: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Ramazan-ı şerif ayının dışında; sevabını umarak, bir gün Allah yolunda rabıta yapan (Allah yolunda nöbet bekleyen) kişi için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında; yüz sene ibâdetle ge¬çirmek; oruçla geçirmek ve kıyam etmek yani geceleri namaz, zikir ve ibâdetle geçirmekten daha faziletli ve sevabı daha bü¬yüktür! Sevabını umarak, müslümanların avretlerinin (mahremierininin) ötesinde bir gün nöbet beklemenin; Rama¬zan-ı şerif ayının dışında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında iki bin sene boyunca ibâdet etmek, gecelerini kıyam ve gündüzleri¬ni sıyâm (oruç ile) geçirmekten daha büyük ecri ve sevabı vardır. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu (Allah yolunda nöbet bek¬leyen rabıta ehlini) ailesine sağ ve salîm oiarak geri döndürürse (savaştan şehid olmadan geri dönerse) onun üzerine bin sene¬nin günahı yazılmaz. Ona hasenat (sevaplar) yazılır. Tâ kıyamet gününe kadar onun için rabıtanın sevabı (Allah yolunda nöbet bekleyerek cihâd edenin ecri) yazılır..” Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim Allah'a ve Onun Resulüne (Efendimiz s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine iman eder, namaz kılar ve Ramazan-ı şerif orucunu tutarsa; Allah yolunda cihâd edeni veya doğduğu yerdeki toprağında o-turanı cennete koymak Allah için bir haktır.” Sahabeler: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.);’ı Bunu insanlara müjde olarak verelim mi?” diye sordular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: “Cennette yüz derece vardırf En yükseği, Allah yolunda cihâd eden, mücâhidler içindir» Her iki derecenin arası yer ile gök gibidir! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden istediğiniz zaman, Firdevs cennetini isteyinî Çünkü o, cennetin ortasıdır! Cennetin en yükseği ve onun üstünde Rahmanın Arşıdır. Cennet nehirleri oradan fışkirip akar.” Mücâhid Kimdir? Ve hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Mücâhid, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için nefsiyle mücâhede eden (mücâdele) eden kimsedir!” Mücâhid olmak ve bu yüce mertebelere nail olmak için nefsinizin hevâü hevesiyle mücâhede edin: düşmanlarınızla cihâd edip savaştığınız gibi. Nefisle Cihadın Önemi Muhakkak ki insanların en cesuru, nefsinin hevâ ü hevesini en çok kahreden kimsedir! Nice nice akıllı insanlar vardır ki, esirdirler! Hevâ ü hevesi onun üzerine emîrdir! Şehvetlerinin kulu ve kölesidirî Köle olan bir kuldan daha zelil ve daha alçaktır! Ayna senin yüzünün derin çizgilerini sana göstermez: aynalığıyla beraber. Senin kendi nefsin de böyledir! Hevâ ü hevesiyle birlikte sana senin kendi ayıplarını asla göstermez! Arkadaş Bu âyet-i kerimede şu beyan vardır: Muhakkak ki ihlaslı mü'min, kâfir ve münafıktan kaçar. Onların ikisini de kendisine sırdaş ve arkadaş edinmez! Tasavvuf! Bir Hadis-i Şerif Şeddâd bin Evs ve Ubâde bin Sâmit (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. İkisi buyurdular: “Biz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanindaydık! Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: içinizde yabancı var mı?” Yani kitap ehli (Yahudi ve Hıris¬tiyan var mı?)” diye sordu. Biz de; “Hayır! (Yok)!” dedik. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bize kapılan kapatmayı emretti. Ve bize: “Ellerinizi kaldırın! Ve Lâ ilahe illallah” (Al¬lah'tan başka ilâh yoktur!” buyurdu. “Biz bir saat kadar elimizi kaldırdık! Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri mübarek ellerini indirdiler ve buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun! Allâhım! Sen beni bu kelime ile gönderdin! Sen bana bunu emrettin! Ve Sen bana bunun karşılığında cenneti vaad buyurdun! Muhakkak ki sen vaadinden asla dönmezsin!” Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “(Ey ümmet ve ashabım!) Sizi müjdelerim! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin günahlarınızı bağışladı!” Havassın Telkini Ben derim ki: Bu telkin, havassın telkini olup, tâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri zamanından günümüze kadar havassın ancak Allah erlerinin varis olup yapa geldikleri bir husûsî telkindir! Avam umûmî insanlar buna muttali olamaziarî Zira onlar Allâhın has kulları sırlarını yabancılara avama ifşa etmezler! Zira bu bir hıyanettir. Bir kimsenin sahip olduğu ve Kendisine verilen havassı başkalarına anlatması en büyük hıyanetlerdendir. Kafirlere Dostluk Hıyanettir Mü'minin kâfirlere velayeti ve dostluğu da böyledir. Mü'minin kâfire muhabbet beslemesi, gayri müslimleri sevmesi ve onlara dostluk kurması da büyük bir hıyanettir. İçlerine girip karışmak ancak kâfirin muhabbetindendir.. Bundan Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız! MÜŞRİKLER VE MESCİD-İ HARAM Yüce Meali: “Müşrikler vicdanlarına karşı kendi küfürlerine kendileri şâhid olup dururlarken, Allah'ın mescidlerini mamur etmeleri kaabil değildir. Onların hayır nâmına bütün yaptıkları heder. Ve ateş içinde onlar ebedidirler. Allah'ın mescidlerini ancak, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe ina¬nan, namaza devam eden, zekâtı veren ve Allah'tan başkasından korkmayan kimseler ma'mur eder. İşte bunların muvaffak ol¬maları umulur. Ya siz hacılara sakalığı/su dağıtımnı ve Mescid-i Harâm'da umredliği, Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne îmân edip de Allah yolun¬da cihad etmekte bulunan gibi mi tuttunuz? Bunlar Allah ka¬tında müsâvî olmazlar. Allah zâlimler güruhuna hidâyet ver¬mez.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Müşrikler için olmadı” Sebeb-i Nüzulü Bu âyet-i kerime Bedir gününde (müslümanlara) esir düşen müşriklerin reislerinden bir cemaat hakkında nazil oldu.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin amcası Abbâs bin Abdulmattalib de onların içindeydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabından bazıları onlara dönmüş ve onları ayıplıyor ve arlarını yüzlerine vuruyorlardı. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)da, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı savaşa çıktı¬ğı için, Abbâs bin Abdülmuttalibi kınıyordu. Bunun üzerine Abbâs bin Abdülmuttalib; “Ne oluyor size? Siz hep kötülüklerimizi anıyor ve iyilikleri¬mizi gizliyorsunuz?” dedi. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.): “Sizin hiçbir iyiliğiniz var mı ki?” diye sordu. O da; “Evet! Biz Mescid-i Haramı tamir ediyoruz! Kabeyi koruyor ve örtüyoruz! Hacılara su veriyoruz!” dedi. Onun bu konuşmasını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri red ederek; “Müşrikler için olmadı” buyurdu. Yani sahih ve doğru değildir. Vucûd ve hukukun nefyi manâsı üzerine. Yoksa cevazının nefyi manâsı üzerine değildir; Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: “Bunlar oralara korka korka olmaktan başka suretle gir¬mek salâhiyetini hâiz değildirler.” Müşrikler Mescidleri Ma'mur Edemezler Onlar (müşrikler) için vaki olmadı, gerçekleşmedi; “Ma'mur etmeleri” Kendisine itimad edilir bir imâre ile tamir ve ma'mur etme¬leri. Neyi? “Allah'ın mescidlerini” Mescid-i Haramı Mescidler “Mescidler” kelimesi cemi olarak geldi. Çünkü bu kavl-i şerif, bütün mescidlerin kıblesi ve imamıdır. Mescid-i haramı imâr etmek, mescidleri imar etmek gibidir. Veya Kabe, diğer mescidlerin aksine her bir tarafı kendi hâli üzerine mescid olduğu için cemi olarak geldi. Diğer mescidler böyle değildir. Zira yönlerinin değişmesiyle mescit olmaktan çıkar¬lar. îkrime hazretlerine sordular: “Neden Mescidler” kelimesini cemi olarak okuyorsun; Mescid-i Haram, sadece bir mescid değil mi?” buyurdular: “Hakikat, Safa ile Merve Allah'ın şeâirinden alametlerindendir”. Mescid-i haramdan fazla olarak; mescidlerden bir şey, de¬mektir. O, cinsinin en faziletli ve tek olanıdır. Bu manâ, cemi'nin marifeliğinin cins için olan izafette olması üzerinedir. Bu âyet-i kerime bu şekil üzerine Mescidin imâr ve mamur edilmesinden kinayedir. Bununla tasrihiie tesrif vardır. Mescid-i Haramın Fazileti “El-Kınye” isimli nkıh kitabında zikir olundu: Hürmet cihetinden, mescidlerin en büyüğü; mescid-i ha¬ramdır. Sonra Medine mescidi (Mescid-i Nebevî)dir. Sonra beyt-i makdistir. Sonra mescidler (ulu camüer)dir. Sonra da mahalle camileridir. Zira bu belirli sokak ve mahalle mescidleri mertebe bakımından en hafif mescidlerdir. Eğer bu mescidlerin belirli ve tayin edilmiş bir imamı ve müezzini yoksa; orada itikâfa girmek bile caiz değildir. Sonra ev mescidleri gelir. Ev mescidlerinde itikafa girmek hiç caiz değildir. Ancak kadınlar, ev mescidlerinde itikâfa girebilir¬ler. EI-Kinye'nin sözleri bitti. Hakikî Mescidler Bu mescidler, mecazî olan mescidlerdir. Hakikî mescidler ise kaiblerdir. Mutlak olarak her türlü kir (nifak, riya) şirkten temiz olankalblerdir. Secdeler Allaha'dır Söyleyenin Söylediği gibi “Mescid ki, evliyanın içindedir. Cümlenin secdegahı (secde ettiği) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleridir. O mecazidir. Hakikat budur! Onlar akılsız ve ahmak değildir. Sadece mescid onların başlarının (gönüllerinin) içlerinde gizlidir.” Gönül Yıkmak Kabe Yıkmaktır Bundan dolayı, mescidin yıkılması; mü'minin kalbinin yıkıl¬masıyla tabir olundu. Küfre Şahidlik Etmek? “Vicdanlarına karşı kendi küfürlerine kendileri şâhid olup dururlarken.” İbâdet etmek için, Kâbenin çevresine putlar dikmek gibi şir¬kin eserlerini izhâr etmekle kendilerinin aleyhlerine küfre şâhid eder oldukları halde, demektir. Muhakkak ki bu durum, onların kendi kendilerinin küfrüne yapmış oldukları apaçık bir şahidliktir. Her ne kadar onlar; “Bizler kâfiriz! demekten çekinip kaçınsalar bile; Hasan'dan nakil olduğu üze¬re.” Kâfir Kâfir Olduğunu Söyler Süddî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Vicdanlarına karşı kendi küfürlerine kendileri şâhid olup dururlarken. (Kavl-i şerifinde beyan edi¬len) onların kendi nefislerinin aleyhine küfre şahidlik etmeleri: Zira Yahudîlere; “Sen kimsin?” denüse elbette o; “Ben Yahudîyim!” der. Hıristiyan da, kendisinin Hıristiyan olduğunu söyler. Mecûsî de kendisinin Mecûsî olduğunu söyler. Veya onların; “Biz onlara ibâdet etmiyoruz, ancak bizi Allah'a yaklaştır¬sınlar diye.” sözleridir. Bu kavl-i şerif, “İmar ederler” fiilinde bulunan zamirden hâl'dir. Yani onların “Beytüllah'ın imân” diye isimlendirdikleri şeyin ger¬çekten beytüllah'ın imârı olması muhal imkansızdır. Zira onların imâra zıt olan ve imân yakan ve yıkan, Allâhtan gayriye ibâdet etmeleri ve putlara sarıldıkları müddetçe onların yaptıkları hiçbir şey imâr ola¬maz. Kâfirlerin Bütün Amelieri Boştur “İşte onlar!” Kendilerinde küfür olmasına rağmen; Mescid Haramı (ve diğer mescidleri) imâr ettiklerini ve onlara benzer iyilik ve hayır işlerini yaptıklarını iddia edenler; “Heder oldu yandı” Küfürleri sebebiyle onların bütün yaptıkları iyi ameller, bâtıl boş ve hederdir. “Onların amelleri. Bütün yaptıkları.” Kendisiyle övündükleri o amelleri boşa gitmiştir. Her ne ka¬dar müslümanların ibâdet cinsinden olsa bile. (Aynı ameli müslüman yapacak olursa ibâdet; kâfir yaparsa; bâtıl, boş ve heder¬dir..) “Ateş içinde onlar muhalledlerdir ebedîdirler.” Küfürleri ve ma'siyetleri için ebedî olarak cehennemde kalırlar. Kâfirlerin Azablan da Farklıdır Kâdî İyâz (r.h.) buyurdular: İcmâ mün'akit oldu (bütün âlimler birleştiler ki:) Kâfirlere hiçbir amelleri menfaat vermez. Amellerinden (ebedî) nimet (cennet) sevabını alamazlar. Azablan da hafifletilmez. Lakin kâfir¬leri, (küfürlerinden fazla olarak İslama, müslümanlara ve insanla¬ra zulüm etmeleri ve) cürümleri nisbetinde birbirinden şiddetlidirler. Küfür Cehennemi Gerektirir. İmam Fatöh Ebû Bekir el-Beyhâkî (r.h.) zikrettiler: Kâfirlerin hayırlarının bâtıl olduğu hakkında nazil olan âyet-i kerimeleri ve varid olan haberler (hadis-i şeriflerden muradın; onların hayırlar ve iyilikler sebebiyle cehenneme girmekten kur-tulmayacakları hakkında olması caiz olur.. Lakin küfrün dışında irtikab etmiş oldukları cinayetler sebe¬biyle müstehak oldukları azab, (onların iyilikleri sebebiyle) hafifle¬tilir. El-Mâzirfde ona muvafakat etti. Kâfirler Mescid Yapabilirler mi? İmam Vahidî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Bu âyet-i kerime, müslümanların mescidlerinin imâr ve ta¬mirinin kâfirlere yasak olduğuna delâlet etti. Hatta vasıyyet etse bile onun vasıyyeti kabul olunmaz. Bu Hahefîler arasında üzerinde icmâ olunan bir fetvadır.” Kâfirler Camilere Girebilir mi? Kâfirlerin mescidlere girmesi de yasaktır. Eğer müslümanın izni olmaksızın mescidlere girerlerse ta'zir olunurlar. Eğer müslümanın izniyle girerlerse ta'zir olunmaz. Evlâ olan mescidiere ta'zîm edip, Kâfirlerin camilere girme¬sini yasaklamaktır. Mescidi Tamir “Allah'ın mescidlerini ancak, ma'mur eder.” Allah'ın mescidleri ifadesi, Mescid-i Haram diğer cami ve mescidlere şâmildir. “Allah'a iman eden kimseler.” Sadece bir olan Allah'a iman eder. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmek, Allah'a iman etmenin içine dâ¬hildir. Birinin diğerine yakınılğı ve her ikisinin birbirinden ayrıl¬malarının mümkün olmaması; şehâdet, ezan ve kametlerde iyi bilinmektedir. “Ve âhiret günü'ne.” Ahirette bulunan, yeniden dirilmek, mahşer, hesap, ceza, sırat, cehennem ve cennet gibi şeylere iman eden. “Ve namaza devam eden” Cemaat ile birlikte namaz kılan. Cemaat ile Namaz Meşâyih (Fıkıh ilminin büyüklerinin) çoğuna göre, cemaat ile namaz kılınması vacibtir. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Kişinin cemaat ile namaz kılması, o kişinin evinde ve çarşısında (dükkanında) kılmış olduğu namazdan yirmi beş kat daha fazla sevabı vardır”. Teravih namazında cemaat daha faziletlidir. Kendisinde ce¬maat ile namaz kılmak meşru olan her şeyde o konuda mescidte kılmak daha faziletlidir. Evlerinde cemaat ile namaz kılanların sevabı; camilerde aynı namazı cemaat ile kılanlardan daha aşağı¬dır ve azdır. Zekât ve Namaz “Ve zekâtı veren.” Yani farz olan sadakayı, kendi istek ve arzusuyla seve seve veren, demektir. Zikretmekte, Zekâtın namaza yakın anılması, Her ikisinden biri ancak diğeriyle kabul olunduğu, içindir. Üzerine Zekât farz olan kişi, namaz kılmadığı Zekâtı kabul olmaz, namaz kılan kişi de Zekât vermediği zaman Zekâtı kabul olunmaz. Yani mescidi haramın imân, ancak ilmî ve amelî bütün bu kelimelerin hepsini yerine getiren kişiden ancak doğru olur. Korku “Ve korkmadılar.” Din ve dünya işlerinde. “Allah'tan başkasından.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerinin ve nehiylerinin gere¬ğiyle amel eder. Onlar bunu yaparken kendilerini kınayacak ve ayıplayacak cahillerin kınamasını tutmaz ve zâlimin zulmetmesin¬den de asla korkmaz. Cihad anında korkmamak ve benzerleri de bu hükmün içine girer. Ama insanın cibilliyetinde (tabiatında) bulunan korkular vardır ki; karanlık, helak edici yırtıcı hayvanlar ve büyük tehlike ve aslanlardan korkmak gibi korkulardır. Bunlar Allâhtan korkmak hükmüne bir zarar vermez. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmak; Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin azametini tasavvur etmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azametinin, herşeyi ihata ettiğini ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin mutlak olarak bütün amelleri tecâvüz edip geçtiğini ve kemâl sahibi olduğunu bilip; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkma¬ya dayanmaktadır.. Ama kişinin tabiatında bulunan korku, kasd ve irâdeye da¬yanan korkunun altına girmez. Kurtuluşun Yolu “İşte bunlar olmaları umulur,” Yani bu vasıflan taşıyanlar; “Hidâyete muvaffak olanlardan olmaları.." Cennet ve cennetin içinde bulunan nimetlere ve arzuladıkla¬rı yüce mertebelere nail olan ve hidayet bulan kişilerdir. Onların bulundukları mevkide yüce sıfatlar üzerinde olmalarıyla beraber olanların hidâyetlerinin açıkça beyan edilmesi; hidâyet yerlerine vasıl olmak ve onların o iyi yaptıklarını zannettikleri amellerinden onların menfaat görmek arzusu ve düşüncesini tamamen kâfir¬lerden kesmek ve kâfirlerin hidâyet ehli olmadıklarını katiyetle beyan edip onları azarlamak içindir. Zira mü'minler, kendilerinde bu kemâlât bulunmasıyla be¬raber, eğer işleri belki ve umulur ki dâiresinde ise; kâfirlerin halleri acaba nasıl olacak? Kâfirler ve onların amelleri ve itikadsızlıklan ortadadır. Aslan ve Tilki Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Bir yerde ki aslanlar, boy gösterirse; Orada tilki azarlanıp kaçar. Orası, aç ve gezen tilkiye sıcak basan ve dar gelen bir yer olur.” Bu kavl-i şerifin başka bir faydası da, mü'mirilere kendi amellerine dayanmamaları ve yaptıklarına itimad etmemeleri içindir. Amellerin Sevabını Yok Eden Ameller Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Umulur ki” kelimesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden vacibi ifâde eder. Bu âyet-i kerimenin sonunda umulur ki” fiilinin zikredilmesinin faydası insanların, amellerinin sevabını yok eden amellerden sakınmaları içindir. Zira ameliyle mağrur olan her kimse, ezelî feyizden mahcur ve mahrumdur. Mağrur Olma Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Sen ilim ve amelinle mağrur olma! Asla aldanma! Zira şeytan dini sebebiyle dergâh-ı izzetten, kovuldu ve uzak düştü..!” Mescidlerİ İmar Ve bil ki: Mescidlerİ imâr etmek umûmî olup bir çok çeşidi içine alır: Mescidleri imâr etmenin çeşitlerindendir: 1- Mescidlerİ bina etmek, 2- Mescidlerin yıkılan (veya harap olan) yerlerini onarmak. Amel Defteri Kapanmayanlar Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Yedi şeyin sevabı ve ecri kula yazılır. 0 kul ölümünden son¬ra mezarında iken bile. (Onlar:) 1- İlim öğreten ve öğrenen. 2- Nehir akıtan. 3- Kuyu kazan. 4- Hurma (veya herhangi bir .ağaç) diken. 5- Mesdd bina eden. 6- Mushaf-ı şerif (Kur'ân-ı kerimi) bırakan (vakfeden). 7- Ölümünden sonra kendisi için istiğfar eden (Kur'ân-ı kerim okuyan, hayır ve hasenat yapan hayırlı) evlâd bırakan.” Mescid Yapmanın Sevabı Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için bir mescid bina îderse; Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri o mescidin, her bir karışı, veya ler bir zira' kadar yere karşılık ona cennette, altın, gümüş, ya-cut, zebercet ve inciden yapılmış kırk milyon şehir verir.” Her bir şehirde tam bir milyon ev var. Her evde de bir milyon şerir, koltuk vardır. Ve her bir şeririn (koltuğun) üzerinde de Hurilerden bir kadın vardır. Ve her evde bin sofra vardır. Her bir sofranın üzerinde, kırk bin kap vardır. Her bir kabın içinde kırk milyon renk yemek vardır. O kişi, o yemekleri yediği ve sularını içtiği zaman, Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri ona öyle bir kuvvet verir ki, o kadınların her birine gelir kuvvete kavuşur.” Bu hadis-i şerifi Zend ve Sitti “Ravza” kitabında zikretti. Mescidler in Miras Kalması Eğer mescid harap olur ve tatil olunur (yani artık mescidte namaz kılan olmazsa) veya caminin bulunduğu mahalle harap olur ve mescidte artık namaz kılan kimse kalmazsa; o mescid, onu bina eden kimsenin varislerine veraset yoluyla kalır.. Bu İmam Muhammed (r.h.) hazretlerinin fetvasıdir. Mescidlerin Yıkılması İmam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: O mescid her hâl ü kârda mescid olarak kalır. Namaz kılan olmasa bile de. Yerine daha değerli mescid yapmak isteseler daha pahalı bir mescid yapmaları caiz olmaz. Mescidleri Depo Yapanlar Bu fakir der ki: İnsanların içinde bazıları mescidleri, hayvan ahin yaptılar. Veya zahire deposu ve buna benzer şeyler yaptılar. Yine kütüp¬hane mescid, medrese, mektep ve benzeri ilim ve ibâdet mahalli yerlerini böyle müşahede ettik; Rum diyarında. Bundan Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerine sığınırız. bakmak üzere başkanlığa bağlı “Umumi Enkaf Müdürlüğü” kuruldu. Bütün vakıflar bu umumi müdürlüğe bağlandı. 22 Mart 1926 tarihli kanunla Vakıflar satışa çıkarıldı. Yaptı¬ğım araştırmaya göre sadece Urfa da satılan camiler, büyük bir yekun tutmaktadır. Cami¬lerin listesi size bütün Türkiye de satılanlar hakkında bir malumat verir: Mürüvvet Olan Altı Şey Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: “Altı şey mürüvvettendir. Bunların üçü hazerde (ikâmet ha¬linde) diğer üçü de seferde (yolculukta)dır. Amma hazer (ikâmet halinde) olanlar; 1- Allah'ın kitabını okumak. 2- Allah'ın mescidlerini imâr etmek. 3- Allah için (sevilebilinecek ihvan yani) kardeşler edin¬mektir. Sefer, yani yolculuk halinde mürüvvet olanlar ise; 1- Yemek yedirmek. 2- Güzel ahlak. 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan olmayan şeylerde mizah (meşru şakalar) etmektir.” Bunu Hatîb, Ravza'da zikretti.. Mescidlerin imârlarından biri de mescidlerin bakımlık ve temizliğidir. Hurilerin Mehirleri îmam Hasan hazretleri buyurdular: Hurilerin mehirleri, mescidlerin temizliği ve imaretleri, (tamir ve hizmetleredir." Yahudilere Benzemeyin Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Alanlarınızı ve sahalarınızı temiz tutun! Pisliklerinizi alanlarda toplamakla Yahudilere benzemeyin!.” Yani süprüntülerini (pislik ve çöplerini) evlerinin içinde top¬layanlar. Zengin Olmak ve Berekete Sahip Olmak Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kapları yıkamak ve sokak ve alanları temizlemek; ikisi de sahiplerine zenginlik verir.” Alanların temizliğinde yani ev ve dükkanların önleri, bahçe¬leri, sokaklarının ve benzeri yerlerin temizliğinde hüküm böyle olunca, mescidlerin, kütüphanelerin ve benzeri yerlerin temizliği hakkında sen ne düşünürsün? Mescidlere Hasır Serilmesi Cami ve mescidleri sergilerle süslemekle olur. Bazıları bu¬yurdular: “Mescid-i Nebeviye ilk olarak hasır seren kişi, Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretleridir.” Daha önce mescid-i nebeviye çakıl taşları serilmişti. “Kum” Farisî olarak çakıl taşları yani kum, demektir. Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanında mescid-i nebevî çakıl taşlarıyla seriliydi. Mescid-i Nebeviye Çakıl Taşlarının Serilmesi Mescid-i Nebeviye çakıl taşlarının serilmesi şöyle oldu: “Bir gece yağmur yağdı. Yer (toprak) ıslandı. Namaza gelenler, beraberinde çakıl taşları getirip, namaz kılmak için altlarına yani namaz kılacakları yere döşediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, namaz kıldıktan sonra sahabelerin bu harekeBerüüşemeniz ne güzel bir döşemedir!” buyurdu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mescidin her tarafının çakıl taşlarıyla döşenmesini emretti. Bu döşeme işi bitmeden. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat ettiler. Sonra Hazret-i Ömer Mescid-i Nebevî'yi çakıl taşlarıyla döşedi. Bid'at Olan Sergiler “İhyâ-u Ulûmiddîn” isimli kitab'ta buyuruldu: Bu zamanın mefşurât (sergilerinin) çoğu, sahabelerin za¬manında bilinmeyen sergilerdir. Zira bizim zamanımızda camilerin mefruşatı olarak bilinen ince sergiler gerçekten, hasırların serilmesinden sonra mescidlere serilmeleri bid'attir. Zira onlar (sahabeler) kendileriyle toprağın arasında bir engel olmasını istemezlerdi. Hasır Tevâzuya Yakındır Fâkıhler buyurdular: Kişinin sergisiz olan bir yerde sergisiz olarak toprak üzerin¬de namaz kılması müstehaptir veya topraktan yeşeren şeyler, hasır ve (benzeri bitkilerden yapılan sergilendir. Çünkü bunlar, tevâzuya daha yakındır. Bunda imam Mâlik (r.h.) hazretlerine muhalefet vardır. Çünkü İmam Malik hazretlerine göre toprak ve toprak cinsinden olmayan şeyler üzerine secde etmek mekruhtur. Keçe Üzerinde Namaz Fakat keçe ve diğer mefruşat (sergiler) üzerinde namaz kı¬lınmasında bir beis yoktur; eğer o mefruşat, ince olup, namaz kılıp secde eden kişi, toprağın temkinliğini ve varlığını hissederse bu ince namazlıklar üzerinde namaz kılınmasında bir beis yok¬tur. Post Üzerinde Namaz Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, debbağlanmış post (tüylü bir deri) üzerinde namaz kıldığı rivayet olundu. Camilerin Boyanması Cami ve mescidleri, kireç veya beyaz toprak ile beyaza bo¬yamakta bir beis yoktur. Velid bin Abdülmelik'in Şam'ın Haracının (gayr-i Müslimler¬den alınan verginin) üç kere katı kadar bir meblağ ile mescid i-mâr ettiği rivayet olunur. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'in Mescid-i Aksa'yı Süslemesi Süleyman bin Davud Aleyhimesselâm ikisine salât-ü selâm olsun, Beyt-i Makdis mescidini bina etti. Beyt-i Makdisi tezyin ve süslenmesinde öyle mübalağa etti ki, hatta Mescid-i Aksâ'nın kubbesine “Kibrit-i Ahmer” dikti. Bu o çağın en değerli ve en aziz şeyi idi. Millerce uzağa ışık verirdi. Hatta ip eğirenler, on iki mil bir mesafede onun ziyası ve ışığıyla iplerini eğerlerdi. Buhtunnasr lonu harab edinceye kadar Mescid-i aksa bu hâl üzere kaldı. Buhtunnasr, Kudüs-ü şerifi harap ettikten sonra, Beyt-i makdisin içinde bulunan bütün altın, gümüş, cevherler, kaplar değerli leşyâlan Babil toprağına taşıdı; ve onları yüz yetmiş bin Arabaya yükledi.. Mescidlerin Aydınlatılması Mescidlere kandiller asılması, lambaların ve mumların ya¬tılması da mescidlerin imarlarındandir. “Kim, Mescide, bir kandil asarsa; onun üzerine yetmiş bin melek istiğfarda bulunur. Ta ki bu kandil kırılıncaya kadar me¬leklerin onun için istiğfarı devam eder.” Hazret-i Enes (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Kim bir mescid'te bir lamba yakarsa; melekler ve hamele-i arş iner; onun için İstiğfarda bulunurlar; bu kandil o mescidte bulunduğu müddetçe.” Mescid-i Aksâ'nın Aydınlatılması Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, Mescid-i Aksâ'nın aydınlatılması i-çin, altından ve gümüş silsilesinden tam binyedıyüz (1700) kandil edinilmesini emretti. Mescid-i Nebevinin Aydınlatılması Zikredildi: Gece olduğunda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mescidinde (aydınlatmak için) orada, Hurma dalı yakılırdı. Mescid-i Nebevide Kandillerin Yakılması Temimid-Dârî Medine-i Münevvereye geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle sohbet etti. Beraberinde kandiller, kandil ipleri ve yağı vardı. O kandilleri Mescid-i Nebevî'nin duvar kirişleri¬ne bağladı. Ve yaktı. (Etraf aydınlandı.) Bunun üzerine Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona: “Sen bizim, mescidimizi aydınlattın! Alîâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri de seni aydınlatsın! Vallahi eğer benim bir (bekar) kızım olmuş olsaydı; senin bu davranışından dolayı onu sana nikah¬lardım!” buyurdu.. Mescide İlk Kandil Asan Kişi? Bazılarının kelâmında, Mescid-i NebevTye ilk olarak kandil asan kişi, Ömer bin el-Hattab (r.a.) hazretleridir. Bazılarının da sözleri buna muvafakat eder: “(Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinden sonra çıkan) Fiillerin bid'atlerinden müstehap olan orada kandilleri asmaktır; yani mescidlere kandillerin aşılmasıdır. Bunu ilk yapan kişi Ömer bin Hattâb (r.a.) hazretleridir..” Teravih namazını kılmak için, çok kişi Übeyy bin Ka'b (r.a.) hazretlerinin başında toplanınca, Mescidin aydınlatılması için; Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) Mescidi nebeviye kandiller astı. Aydınlattı. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ali, sevindi ve: “Sen bizim mescidimizi aydınlattın! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri de senin kabrini aydınlatsın! Ey Ömer bin Hattab!” buyur¬dular. Hazreti-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın kandil asmasından murad, onun çok kandil asmasıdir. Bu rivayet daha önce zikredilen Temimi'd-Darîmfnin kandil asmasına muhalif ve zıt değildir. Kandillerin Faydası Bazıları buyurdular: Me'mun, bana Mescidlerde çok kandiller asılmasının yazıl¬masını emretti. Ne yazacağımı bilmiyordum. Çünkü daha önce yapmadığım ve yazmadığım bir şey idi. O gece rüyamda, camilere kandil yakma işinde, camilere gelmeye çalışanlar için ünsiyet ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin evlerini, yalnızlığın karanlığını nefyetmek ve kurtarmak olduğunu gördüm. Hemen uyandım. Ve bunu yaz¬dım. Mescidlerde Fazla Yakıt Bazıları buyurdular: Şaban ayının yansı Beraat gecesi gibi zamanlarda yakıt zi¬yâde kılınır. Bu gecelere “Yakıt gecesi” denilir. Bu mescidlerin süs¬lenmesi ve nakş edilmesi gibi olur. Bazıları bunu mekruh gördü¬ler. En doğrusunu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. Bunların hepsi, “İnsanü'1-Uyûn fi sîreti'l-Nebiyyi'l-Me'mûn” isimli kitab'ta mevcuttur. Bid'at-i Hasene Şeyh Abdül-Gayy en-Nablusî (r.h.) “Keşfü'n-Nûr an Ashâbi'l-Kubûr” isimli kitabında buyurdular: Hulâsa ettiğim şudur: “Bid'at-i hasene, şeriatın maksadına muvafık olanlara sünnet adı verilir. Âlimlerin, evliyanın ve Sâlihlerin mezarlarının üzerine kubbe yapmak; onların mezarlarının üzerine perdeler koymak, sarık ve elbise benzeri şeyler koymak: caiz olan bir iştir; Bunlar¬dan maksad, avamın gözünde ilim ehli, eviiyâ ve sâlihlere tazim olduğu zaman caizdir. Ta ki böylece mezar sahibini hakîr ve ha¬fif görmesinler.. Yine âlim, evliya ve sâlihlerin mezarında kandil ve mum yakmakta güzel bir maksattır. Onlara tazim etmek ve onları yüceltmek babındandir. Ve evliyanın mezarına yağ (kandil yakıtını) ve mum adamak, onlara saygı, tazim ve muhabbetten dolayı olduğu zaman caiz olur. Bundan nehyetmek gerekmez.” Camilerde ibâdet ve Ders Yapmak Mescidlerin imârlarındandır: Mescidlere girmek, orada oturmak, orada kalmak, mescidlerde ibâdet etmek, zikretmek ve ilimlerini derslerini al¬mak ve benzeri ibâdetleri camilerde yapmak, camilerin imârı de¬mektir. Kurân-ı Kerim ve İlim Öğrenecek Yerler İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Size cihâd'tan daha hayırlı olan şeyin ne olduğuna delâlet edeyim mi?” buyurdu. Cemaati; “Evet!” dediler. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdu: “Bir mescid (medrese) bina edin! Orada Kur'ân-ı kerimi, dinde fıkıh veya sünneti öğrenin!” “El-Esrârü'1-Muhammediyye” isimli kitapta olduğu gibi. Mescidte Dünya Kelâmı Konuşmak Mescidlere yakışmayan şeylerden maddî ve manevî haller¬den mescidleri korumak da; mescidlerin imarlarındandir. Mescid'te dünyâ kelâmı etmek gibi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: “Mescid'te dünya kelâmı konuşmak; haseneleri yer; hay vanların ot (ve yeşilliği) yediği gibi.” Otuz Yıllık Ameli Yakan Konuşma Denilir ki: 1- Mescidlerde. 2- İlim meclislerinde. 3- Ölünün yanında. 4- Mezarlıklarda. 5- Ezanın okunması esnasında. 6- Kur ânı kerimin okunması anında; Dünya kelâmını konuşmak; tam otuz yıllık amelin sevabını yakar yok eder.” Mescidler Allah'ın Evleridir Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Arzımda benim evlerim mescidlerdir! Orada beni ziyaret edenler, mescidleri imâr edenlerdir! Ne mutlu o kula ki, evinde temizlenir! Sonra evimde beni ziyaret eder! Ziyaret edilen kişi¬nin; kendisini ziyaret edene ikramda bulunması kendisinin üze¬rine bir haktır.” Mescidlerin İmân Şehvetlerin Tahribiyle Olur İmam Kuşeyrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Kulluğun yerlerinden biri olan mescidlerin imârı, ancak; be¬şeriyet vatanlarının tahribiyle olur. Âbid, kendi şehvetlerinin yerlerini (vatanlarını) tahrip etmekle mescidleri tamir eder. Zahid ise mülâhazalarının vatanlarını tahrip etmekle tamir eder. Onlardan her birine mahsus bir sınıfı vardır. Onların imanlarında rütbeleri de böylece değişiktir. 1- Burhan cihetinden iman. 2- Beyân cihetinden iman. 3- Ayan (aşikâr) cihetinden iman. Her birinin arası farklıdır. Kuşeyrî'nin sözler bitti. Gaffar olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, bizi mescidleri imâr ve ziyaret edenlerden kılmasını dileriz! MESCİDİ İMÂRDÂN DAHA HAYİRLİ Yüce Meâlİ: “Ya siz hacılara sakalığı/su dağıtımını ve Mescid-i Ha-râm'da umreciliği, Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne îmân edip de Allah yolunda cihad etmekte bulunan gibi mi tuttunuz? Bunlar Allah katında müsâvî olmazlar. Allah zâlimler topluluğuna hidâyet vermez. imân edip, hicret etmiş ve mallarıyla, canlarıyla Allah yo¬lunda cihad etmekte bulunmuş olan kimseler, Allah indinde derece cihetiyle daha büyüktür ve bunlar işte, o murada eren kurtuluculardır.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ya siz hacılara su dağıtımım ve Mescid-i Harâm'da umreciliği.” Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Müşrikler, “Hacı ve umre yapanlara su vermek ve mescid-i haramı imâr etmek; Allah'a iman eden ve cihâd eden kimseden daha ha¬yırlıdır!” dediler, haram ile öğündüler, böbürlendiler, kendilerinin mescid-i haram ehli ve mescd-i haramın imar edenler olduğunu gözlerinde çok büyüttüler ve kendilerini yücelttiler. İşte bu hadise üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu ayet-i kerimeyi inzal buyurdu. Sebeb-i Nüzul Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdu: Rivayet olundu ki: Câhiliyet döneminde bazı Harem-i şerif ehli hacılara, kuru üzüm şarabını, bâl ve kavut ile birlikte ikram ederlerdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanında, şikâyet makamı Abbâs'ın elindeydi. Mescidi haramın imâri Şeybe bin Talha'nın elindeydi. Bir gün ikisi Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)a karşı övündüler. Abbâs şikâyet (ziyaretçilere su vermek) Şeybe de imaret ile övündü. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) ise İslâm ve cihâd ile iftihar etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'ı tasdik ederek buyurdu ve bu kavl-i şerifi indirdi.. Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Nu'mân bin Beşîr hazretleri buyurdular: “Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mimberinin yanındaydım”. Adamın biri; “Hacılara su verdikten sonra, artık hiçbir amel işlemem! Başka amellere aldırış etmem!” dedi. Bir başka adam da; “Mescid-i Haramı imâr ettikten sonra hiçbir amele aldırış etmem!” dedi. Başka bir adam da; “Allah yolunda cihâd etmek sizin söylediğiniz her iki amelden de daha faziletlidir!” dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) onları men etti ve onlara; “Resûlallah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mimberinin yanında sesinizi yükseltmeyin! Halbuki bu gün Cuma günüdür. Cuma namazını kıldıktan sonra, ihtilâfa düştüğünüz bu konuyu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sorun!” dedi. Müdâhil oldu. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi in¬dirdi.. İmaret ve Sikâye ve Cihâd Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Ey müşrikler! Veya ey mü'minlerî Hacılara su vermek ve mescid-i haramı ve bunlara benzer şeyleri, hicret, cihâd ve benzeri ibâdetler üzerine tercih edenler! Hacılara su vermek ve mescid-i haramı imar etmek fazilet ve yükseklik derecesine göre; “Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne îmân edip de Allah yolunda cihad etmekte bulunan gibi mi tuttunuz?” sikâye “Su vermek” ve “İmâre” kelimeleri birer masdardirlar. İkisinin cüsselere teşbih edilmeleri tasavvur edilmez. Bundan dolayı her iki tarafa da bir muzâfin takdir edilmesi gerekir.. Yani “Siz onları iman edenler gibi kıldınız?" demektir. Veya siz ikisini iman edenlerin imanı gibi kıldınız?” demektir. Aslında sikâye (Hacılara su vermek) ve imâr işi bir (iyi iş) ve hayırlı amellerdendir. Lakin ikisi ve ehillerinin (onları yapanların) iman ve cihâd ehline teşbih edilmek ve benzetilmekten çok uzaktırlar. Veya iman ve cihâda benzetilmekten çok uzaktırlar. İşte bu şu kavl-i şeriftir: “Bunlar Allah katında müsâvî olmazlar” Yani birinci ve ikinci firka asla birbirlerine denk değiller. Şu cihetle ki, onlardan her biri kendi vasıflarıyla vasıflandıkları zaman, imaret ve sikâye ile iman ve cihâd arasında asla müsâvilik ve denklik vasfı zaruret bakımından yoktur.. Her iki vasıfların arasında ölçülecekleri bir durumları da yoktur. “Allah zâlimler güruhuna hidâyet vermez.” Yani şirk ile zulmeden kâfirler ve Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine düşmanlık edenler, dalâlete dalıp gitmektedirler. Böyleleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine hidâyet verdiği ve kendilerini hakka ve doğru yola muvaffak kıldığı sahabelerle nasıl müsâvî ve eşit olsunlar? İstinaf cümlesidir. Onların sahabelerin faziletlerinin üstünlüklerini ve onların asla müşriklerin dalâleti ve zuiümleriyle müsâvî olmadığını beyân içindir. “Ve hicret ettiler.” Kendi vatanlarından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hicret ettiler. “Ve Allah yolunda cihâd ettiler.” Allah'a taat için, düşmanlarla savaştılar. “Mallarıyla” Düşmanlarla savaş ve mücâhede yolunda mallarını sarfeden ve mallarını cihâd yolunda infak edenler. “Ve canlarıyla” Harp meydanında canını vermek ve savaşlara ve mücâhedeye girmekle canlarıyla cihâd edenler. Ve nefislerini tertemiz ve güzel vasıflarla vasıflandırmakla mücâhede edenler. “Allah indinde derece cihetiyle daha büyüktür” Rütbeleri çok yüksektir ve bu vasıflarla vasıflanmayan kişilerden kim olursa olsunlar; onlardan daha kerim ve daha değerlidirler. Velevki o kişiler, bunlardan başka bütün kemâlâtı kendilerinde toplasalar bile; sikâye (Hacılara su vermek) ve imaret gibi vasıflar onların cümlesindendir. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, katında kâfirlerin hiçbir derecesi olmadığı halde; Allâhü teâlâ hazretleri, Allah katında derece cihetiyle daha büyüktür.” buyurdu. Bu şu kavl-i şerif gibidir: Eshâb-ı cennettir ki, o gün eğlendiği yer hayırlı, dinlendiği yer pek güzeldir. ve bunlar işte, “Bu sıfatlarla muttasif olanlar, o murada eren kurtuluculardır” Büyük kurtuluşa erenlerdir. Veya mutlak kurtuluşa erecek olanlardır. Sanki onlardan başkalarının kurtuluşu onların kurtuluşlarına nisbeten kurtuluş değildir. ikinci kavle göre manâ, mü'minlerden sikâye ve imâre işlerini hicret ve cihâd üzerine tercih edenler içindir? İLÂHÎ RAHMET Yüce Meali: “Müjdeler onların rabbi, kendilerini. Kendinden bir rahmet ve bir ndvan ve cennetler ile ki, onlar için içlerinde daimî bir nimet var. Ebedî kalmak üzere orada onlar. Çünkü Allah; onun yanındadır ancak, azîm/büyük bir ecir.. Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Babalarınız ve ihvanınız eğer îmâna karşı küfrü hoşlanıyorlarsa, onları evliya/dostlar İttihaz etmeyiniz. Sizden her kim onları velî/dost tanıyacak olursa, işte onlar nefislerine zulmedenlerdir.” Tefsîr-i şerifi: “Müjdeler onların rabbi, kendilerini.” Dünyada peygamberlerin dilleri üzerine onları müjdeliyor. “Rahmet ile” Büyük bir rahmet, ile “Kendinden” O, âhirette azabtan kurtulmaktır. “Ve bir Rıdvan” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gelen tam ve kâmil bir hoşnutluk.. “Ve cennetler,” Yüksek bostanlar, bağlar ve bahçeler. “Onlar için içlerinde var,” O cennetlerde vardır. “Daimî bir nimet.” Asla sonu gelmeyen ve bitmeyen nimetler, . “Onlar muhalledtirler orada.” Cennetlerde. “Ebedî” Muhalled olmaya te'kîd'tir. Muradı ziyâde açıklamak içindir. Zira onunla uzun süre kalma murad edildi. “Çünkü Allah; onun yanındadır ancak, büyük bir ecir.” Cennette bir çok sevaplar ki, onun katında dünya ecirleriyle takdir edilmeyecek kadar çok. Çok Günaha Çok Rahmet “Keşfü'l-Esrâr” kitabında buyuruldu: Rahmet, Allanın âsî kullan içindir. Rıdvan, Allah'ın itaatkâr kullan içindir. Cennet ise bütün mü'minler içindir, Bu âyet-i kerimede, rahmet (ndvân ve cennst üzering) tak-dîm olundu. Bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âsî kullarının, büyük bir ümitle rahmete yönelmeleri, rahmetten ümit kesmemeleri için¬dir. Zira günahları ne kadar büyük ve ne kadar çok olursa; onların nail olacakları ilâhî rahmet de o nisbette büyük ve çok olacaktır. Rahmet Suyundan Bir Damla Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Bizim günahımız, doğdu, arttı! Size ise çok çok af geldi; bütün günahlardan.. Rahmet deryasından bir damla su; yeterlidir. Yıkar o siyah amel defterlerini.” Gizli Müşrikler Bil ki: Kâfirler, aşikâr küfürleriyle mü'minlere amellerinde müsâvî olmadıkları gibi; gizli şirk ile müşrik olan müşrikler de hallerinde ve makamlarında muhlislerle (ihlaslı kullarla) müsâvî olmaz. Zühd, tasavvuf, taarruf Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bildiğini iddia etmek ve kulluk, riya, hevâ, garazlar (maddi istekler) şaibelidir.. Talep ehli Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini isteyenler yanında bu tür şeylerin hiçbir meyvesi yoktur. Çünkü bozuk bir tohum gibi bozuk bir hizmettir. Tohum Sahibi “Tohum sahibisin. Dünyaya sahipsin!” Ama ahireti talep etmezsin! O nazı babanın evinde yapman gerek!” Hadim ve Mütehâdim Denildi: Sen insanlar yanında bir menzil ve mertebe arzular¬ken; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında asla bir mevki, menzil ve mertebe isteme! (Âlimler) “Hizmet eden” ile hizmet eder görünenlerin arasını tefrik ettiler. Zira “Hizmet eder görünenin” hizmeti, nefsinin hevâ ü hevesiyle şaibelidir. Rızâ ve gazabın tarafları da hizmetin vacibine riâyet etmezler. Bu onun nevasının vücûdu sebebiyle kalbinin mizacı sapıttığı içindir. Böylece o kişi, halk tarafından övgü ile sevilmek içindir. Hadim (ihlâs ile hizmet eden) böyle değildir. Zühd Nedir? Sırrı (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Zühd, nefsin nazlarını dünyada olanların hepsinden terk etmektir. Bu, mâlî hazlar, makam sevgisi, insanlar yanında sevilir bir mertebede olmak, teşekkür ve övgüyü sevmek gibi şeyler nefsin haz aldığı dünyevî şeylerdir. Haberlerde varid oldu: “Lâ ilahe illallah” Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur inancı, kullardan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gazabını def eder. Onlar dünyalarından noksanlaşan şeylere itibâr edip aldırış etmedikleri müddetçe.. Onlar bunu yaptıkları (dünya malına aldırış ettikleri) halde, “Lâ ilahe illallah” Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur,” dedikleri zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara; “Yalan söylüyorsunuz! Siz bunu tasdik etmiyorsunuz!” bu¬yurur.. Hikaye (Nefsine Hâkim Olan) Rivayet olundu: İsrail oğullarından bir âbidi devrin melikelerinden (kraliçelerinden) biri kendi nefsine arzuladı. O da; “Yıkanmam için banyoya su koyun!” dedi. Sonra sarayın en yüksek yerine çıktı. Kendisini oradan dışarıya attı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hava ile müvekkel olan meleğe; “Kuluma yetiş!” diye emretti. Melek onu aldı. Yumuşak ve hafif bir şekilde yere koydu. Şeytana denildi ki: “Onu aldatamadın mı?” Şeytan; “Nefsinin hevâ-ü hevesine muhalefet eden, nefsin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için veren kimseyi aldatmak için benim bir sultam (yetki ve kuvvetim) yoktur!” İşte bu hâl, Allah yolunda Allah rızâsı için olan bir cihâd ve mücâhededir. Bunun meyvesi mutlak olarak helâklardan kurtulmaktır.. Âdetleri İbâdet Yapmak? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bilen âlimler buyurdular: Müride yakışan şey, her şeyde niyetinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için olmasıdır. Hatta yemek yemesi, içmesi, giyinmesinde bile niyeti Allah rızâsı için olmalıdır. Sadece ve sadece Allah için giyinmelidir. Ancak Allah için yemelidir. Ve sadece Allah rızâsı için uyumalıdır. “Kim vapmış olduğu şeyleri (bütün amel ve işlerini) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için güzel yaparsa; o kişi kıya¬met gününe kokusu miski amberden daha güzel kokar bir şe¬kilde gelir. Kim de yaptıklarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayrisi (başka bir niyet ve maksatla) yaparsa o kişi de kıyamet gü¬nüne kokusu leşten daha pis kokar bir şekilde gelir.” Bundan murad, müridin bütün sözlerini ve fiillerini (iş ve amellerini) kaybetmesidir. Hiçbir konuda nefsine müsamaha etmemeli ve onun herhangi bir hareket ile hareket etmesine ve bir kelime ile konuşmasına hoşgörülü olmamalı bütün yaptıklarını Allah için yapmalıdır. İndiyyet Makamı Âyet-i kerimelerin sonunda, nefisle mücâhede edenlere ve mevcûd olan vücûdun hepsini infak etmeye işaret vardır. Zira bu azgın nefisler yanında indiyyet makamı da en büyük yakınlıktır. Kim indiyyet makamına vasıl olursa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun ecrini ve sevabını çok büyük yapar; yani onu indiyet makamında bulur. Bunu anla! Ve iste! Sor! Ama hâlin hakikatinden asla gafıl olma! Akrabalar “Ey o bütün îmân edenler!” Sebeb-i Nüzulü şöyledir: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabına Medineye hicret etmeyi emrettiği zaman, sahabelerden bazılarına, eşleri, (anne ve babalan) çocukları ve akrabaları, kendilerine sarılıyordu. Sarılıyor ve ona şöyle diyorlardı: “Allah aşkına! Allâhı seviyorsan, gitme! Bizi başka bir şeye bırakma! Senden sonra biz kayıp oluruz (olduğumuz mevkimizi kaybederiz)!” dediler. Bunun üzerine onların kalbleri yumuşadı! Yakınlarına karşı şefkat ve merhamete geldiler! Ve hicreti terk ettiler! Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ey mü'minler!” “Babalarınızı ve ihvanınızı (kar¬deşlerinizi) ittihaz etmeyiniz. Mekke kâfirlerini, dostlar,” “Yani o topluluğu dost edinmeyin, sevmeyin; eğer küfrü hoşlanıyorlarsa.” Eğer onlar, küfrü tercih ediyorlarsa.. “İmâna karşı” “Hoşlanmak”, tercih etmek ve hırs manâsını zammun ettiği için, harf-i cerriyie muteaddî oldu. “Sizden her kim onları dost tanıyacak olursa” Sizden her kim onları sever ve onları dost edinirse, yani o hicret amelini terk ederse; kavl-i şerifi, cins içindir. Yoksa baz için değildir. U "işte onlar" Onları dost edinen ve hicretten yüz çevirenler; “Nefislerine zulmedenlerdir.” Onlar dostluğu yerinden alıp başka yere koydukları için, başkalarına zulüm etmiş gibi oldular. Onların zulümlerinin yanında zulüm değildir. Tevbe Suresinin Nüzul Zamanı İmam (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: Sahih ve doğru olan, bu sûrenin Mekke'nin fethinden sonra inmiş olmasıdır. Öyleyse bu âyet-i kerimenin hicretin vacip olduğu üzerine hamledilmesi nasıl mümkün olur? Halbuki hicret, Mek¬ke'nin fethinden önce vacip idi. Bu âyet-i kerimenin müşrik (kâfir ve mürted) olan akrabalardan teberri etmek (uzaklaşmak) ve onları veli, sırdaş ve arkadaşlar edinmeyi terk etmelidir. Şu cihetle ki, onlara sırlarını ifşa etmemeli ve makam yönünden onları Darül-İslâma hicret etmenin üzerine asla tercih etmemelidir. Bu¬na şu kavl-i şerif delâlet eder: “Sizden her kim onları dost tanıyacak olursa, işte onlar nefislerine zulmedenlerdir.” yani onlar gibi müşriklerdir, demektir. Küfre Rızâ Küfürdür Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Onlar, kâfirleri veli ve dostlar edindikleri için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları zâlimler kıldı. Zira küfre rıza küfürdür.. Sebeb-i Nüzul Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime indiğinde, hicretten geri kalanlar; Şu anda bizler, kendi kabilemiz ve aşiretimizin içindeyiz! Muamelât ve ticâret ile meşgul olacak değiliz! Vakit bulursak hicrete azmedip hicret edeceğiz! Zaruret halinde tabi baba, oğul elleriyle ticâretlerimizi yaparız! “Böylece kimsesiz, eşyâsız ve malsız kalmamış oluruz!” dediler. İşte bu âyet-i kerime bunlar sebebiyle nazil oldu. ANNE VE BABA Yüce Meali: “De ki: “Eğer, babalarınız, oğullarınız, kardeşleriniz, kadınlarınız, hışmınız, kabileniz, elinize geçirdiğiniz mallar, kesada uğramasından korktuğunuz bir ticaret, hoşunuza giden evler, size Allah ve Rasulü'nden ve Onun yolunda cihaddan daha sevgili ise artık, Allah'ın emri gelinceye kadar bekleyin. Allah öyle fâsıklar güruhunu hidâyete erdirmez.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “De ki” Ey habibim! Hicreti terk edenlere de ki: “Eğer, babalarınız, oğullarınız, kardeşleriniz, kadınlarınız, hışmınız, kabileniz!” Akrabalarınız, demektir, “Muâşara”dan gelmektedir. O da karışmak, demektir. “Ve elinize geçirdiğiniz mallar”. O kazandığınız mallar ve Mekke'de size isabet edenler, demektir. Bununla vasıflanması, onların yanında malın izzetine imâ içindir. Çünkü malın hâsıl olması (ele geçmesi) elin rızık peşinde koşmasıyla olur. “Ve bir ticaret” Ticâret ve kâr için satın almış olduğunuz mallar kesada uğramasından korktuğunuz” Sizin hac mevsiminde Mekke-i Muazzama'da olmamanız sebebiyle o malın revaçta olduğu vakti kaçırmakla malın kesada uğramasından korkmak; “Ve hoşunuza giden evler,” Güzel daireler, bostanlar ve bahçelere sahip olmasından dolayı içinde ikâmet etmek, sizin çok hoşunuza giden meskenler, evler; “Size Allah ve Rasulü'nden ve daha sevgili ise” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmek ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Medineye hicret emrine uymaktan; “Ve O'nun yolunda cihaddan.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taat için cihâd etmekten eğer daha sevimli ise, demektir. Bundan muradı, kişinin kendi ihtiyariyle (özgür seçimiyle olan) tercihtir. Kendisine devam edilmenin sonucunda kendisinden kaynaklanan bir eserdir bu tercih. Yoksa cibilliyetten (tabiattan) doğan; o beşerin kendisinden soyutlanamadığı sevgi değildir. Zira insanın tabiatında bulunan sevgi, kişinin taat ile kendisiyle mes'ûl olduğu mükellefiyetin altına dâhil değildir. “Artık bekleyin” Bekleyin! Şartın cevâbıdır. “Allah, gelinceye kadar.” Tâ ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gelinceye (Allah tecelli edinceye) kadar, demektir: “Emriyle” Dünyada gelen azabtır. Veya te'cil edilen yani âhirette gelen azabtır. Bu âyet-i kerimede kendi nefsinin nazlarını, dinin maslahatı üzerine tercih edenler için büyük bir vaîd (azab ile haber vermek) vardır. “Allah öyle fâsıklar güruhunu hidâyete erdirmez.” Müşrikleri dost edinerek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin taatından çıkmışlardır. Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları kendileri için hayırlı olan irşâd etmez, demektir. Bu Zamanın Zâhidleri! Bu âyet-i kerimede şiddetli azab'tan haber vardır. Ondan asla kurtulamazlar. Ancak azın azı ondan kurtulurlar. Eğer sen bu günün {din ve tarikat) kardeşlerinden zâhid, takva ve verâ sahibi olarak görünenlere tabi olup onları araştıracak olursan; elbette onları dünyevî işlerinden hakirin hakiri en küçük bir şeyi kaçırmakla bile çok mahzun olup üzüldüklerini, şaşkın olup hayrete düştüklerini görürsün! Ama dinî hazlardan (nasiplerden) her hangi bir şeyi kaçırmakla hiç üzülmezler.. Dünyevî Hazlar İnsanı Kurtaramaz Muhakkak ki bu âyet-i kerimenin mahsûlü şöyledir: Hakikaten Rahman olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmenin üzerine dünyevî bu arzulanan şeyleri tercih edenler; dünya ve âhirette kendilerine gelecek olan azaba hazır olsunlarî Ve baksınlar! kendilerinin tercih etmiş oldukları bu dünyevî hazlar, dünyada başlarına gelen korkulardan ve devasa azablardan kendilerini kurtarabilecekler mi? Allâhım senin affını istiyorum! Senin gufranını istiyoruml Ey merhamet edenlerin en rahimi! Allah'tan Gayri Her Şey Düşmandır Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: Ey azizî Adama yakışan Hazret-i ibrahim gibi olmaktır. Zira İbrahim Aleyhisselâm şöyle seslenmişti: “Hep onlar benim düşmanım, ancak o âlemlerin rabbı başka!.” Malını konuklara dağıttı. Oğlunu kurban etmeye kast etti. Kendini ateşe atılmaya feda etti. Ta ki böylece davasında sâdık olduğunu ve hakiki bir dost olduğunu ispat etti. İki Cihanda Mutlu Olmanın Yolu Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “O kişi ki, sana tanıdıktır! Cana ne olur? Oğul, evlad, aile, iyal ve eş; Sana ne olur? Divane ol! (Böylece) her iki dünyada mutlu ve huzurlu olur! Eğer sen divane isen her iki cihanı ne edeceksin? İki cihan senin neyine?” Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Sevgisi Haberde varid oldu ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Sizden hiçbiriniz iman etmiş olmaz tâ ki, ben ona; ma¬lından, çocuğundan ve bütün insanlardan daha sevimli olmadıkça.” Sevgi Hadisinin Şerhi İbni Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu hadis-i şeriften beyân edilen imandan murad, imanın kemâlidir. Sevgiden murad ise, ihtiyarî Kişinin özgür seçimiyle tercih etmiş olduğu sevgidir. Meselâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir mü'mine, ta şehid oluncaya kadar kâfirlerle savaşmayı emretmiş olsa veya bir mü'mine kâfir olan anne ve babasını öldürmesini emretmiş olsa; veya kâfir olan evladlarını öldürmesini emretmiş olsa; elbette onun bunu tercih etmesi ve bu emri sevmesi gerekir. Zira o, selâ¬metin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emrine sarılmakta olduğu ilmine ve bilgisine sahip olmalıdır. Ve bunda muhayyer değildir. Hasta gibi. Hasta kişi, tabiatıyla ilaçlardan nefret eder; lakin yine de ilaca meyleder. Ve ilaçları yapar, alır; çünkü kendi iyileşmesinin o ilaçlarda olduğunu düşünür. Peki nasıl? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bize bizden daha şefkatli, anne ve babalarımızdan bize daha merhametli ve evlâdımızdan daha fazla bizi düşünür! Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bizim için çalışıyor; başka bir maksat için değil. Efendimizi (s.a.v.) Sevmek Kâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sünnetine yardım etmek (sünnetin yayılması için çalışmak) ve onun şeriatından kötülükleri def etmek, men etmek (ve onun şeriatını öğrenmek); Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin muhabbeti ve sevgisindendir.. Hikâye (Peygamber Sevgisi) Hazret-i Şeyhü'l-lslâm'dan naklolundu: Ahmed bin Yahya Dımışkî hazretleri bir gün anne ve babasının yanında oturuyordu. Onlara Kur'ân-ı kerimden ismail Aleyhisselâm'ın kurban ediliş kıssasını okuyordu. Anne ve babası ona; “Kalk! Önümüzde yürü! Biz seni Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hizmetine verdik! Git Allah'ın evinde ibâdet et!” dediler. Ahmed, ayağa kalktı ve; “İlâhî şu an senden başkasını bilmiyorum!” dedi. Kâbeye geldi. Yirmi dört sene orada ibâdet etti. Sonra anne ve babasını ziyaret etmek istedi. Bunun için Şam'a geldi. Babası kendi halindeydi. Annesi seslendi: “Kimdir o kapıda olan?” O; “Senin oğlun Ahmed!” dedi. Annesi: “Ey oğul! Biz seni Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine hizmet etmen için verdik! Ahmed ve Mahmûdun bizim yanımızda ne işi var?” dedi. Her Şey Senin İçin Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: “Biz her neye sahip isek; Onu sana feda ettik! Canları, senin arzularına esir ettik. Biz kendimizi terk ettik! Ve her iki oluşta da, yine böyledir; Her ne ettiysek, hepsini senin için ettik!” Hicret Edilen Şehre Geri Dönülmez Ve bu şundandır: Muhacirler, kendisinden hicret ettikleri ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için terk ettikleri memlekette ölmeyi çok kötü ve kerih görüyorlardı. Öz memleketlerinde ölmeyi kötü görmeleri onların hicret sevaplarının noksan olmaması içindi. Zira hicret edilen memlekete geri dönmekte sevabın noksanlaşması vardır. Ancak geri dönmek bir zaruretten dolayı olur da ihtiyarî kişinin kendi arzusuyla olmazsa o başka. Tevilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Dinin aslı muhabbettullahtir, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini sevmektir. Eğer kişi, muhabbetüllahı bu zikredilen şeylere (baba, anne, oğul, evlâd, kardeşler, eşler, aşiret, mal, bağ, bahçe, ticâret, ev, mesken ve benzeri dünyevî) şeylere sarf etmesi fısktır. O da hâlikin muhabbetinden çıkıp; sevmektir. Kim, mahlûkatm sevgisini, hâlikin yüce yaratıcının sevgisinin üzerine tercih ederse; O kişi gerçekten ilâhî feyzî kabul eden fıtrî istidadını iptal etmiş ve bozmuştur. Ona mahrumiyet vacip olmuştur. O kişi ilâhî feyzi, nuru almak ve ebedî saadete nail olmaktan mahrum olur. Ona kahr, zillet ve rüsvâyhk yetişir. İstidadlarını İptal Edenler “Allah'ın emri gelinceye kadar bekleyin.” Kahrıyla gelince, “Allah öyle fâsıklar güruhunu hidâyete erdirmez.” Güzel istidad'tan çıkmışlardır. Yani onlar o güzel fıtri istidadlarını iptal ettikten sonra, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları Hazret-i Celâline ve Cemâlinin feyzini kabul etmeye asla hidâyet buyurmaz. Yücelmenin Yolu Bişr bin Haris hazretleri buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini rüyada gördüm. Bana; “Ey Bişr! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin neden seni akranların arasında yücelttiğini biliyor musun?” dedi. Ben; “Hayır! Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)!” dedim . Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Seni ebrâr (iyi insanların) mertebe ve menzilesine ulaştıran, şeyler şunlardır: 1- Sünnetime tabi olman. 2- Sâlihlere (evliya ve mürşid-i kâmile) hizmet etmen. 3- Kardeşlerinin iyiliğini istemen ve onlara nasihat etmen. 4- Ashabımı sevmen. 5- Ehli beytimi sevmendir. İşte bunlar, seni ebrâr (iyilerin) mertebesine ulaştıran şeylerdir.” Sevgi Kapısı Ben derim ki: “Hâlis muhabbet, gerçekten büyük bir kapıdır! Bu ihlaslı muhabbet kapısı ancak kalb-i selim sahiplerine açılır. Tesiri gariptir. İşi ise çok acâibtir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi Allah sevgisini, Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) sevgisini, ikisinin haricinde olan şeylerin sevgisinin üzerine tercih eden kişilerden eylemesini dileriz! İLÂHÎ YARDIM Yüce Meali: “İnkâra mecal yoktur ki, Allah size birçok mevkilerde nusret etti ve yardımda bulundu. Huneyn günü de. 0 andaki, çokluğunuz sizi güvendirmişti de, bir faydası olmamıştı. Yeryü¬zü o genişliğiyle başınıza dar gelmişti. Sonra da bozularak arkanıza donmuştunuz. Sonra Allah, Resûlü'nün üzerine ve mü'minlerin üzerine sekînetini indirdi ve görmediğiniz ordular indirdi de kendisini tanımayanları azaba uğrattı. Ve bu, işte kâfirlerin cezası.. Sonra Allah bunun arkasından dilediğine tevbe nasib eder. Ve Allah gafûrrahîmdir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Hakikaten Allah size yardım etti” Ey habibim ve eshabı! Vallahi! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin za'fıyetiniz, sayınız ve teçhizatınızın azlığıyla beraber; düşmanlarınıza karşı size yardım etti. “Birçok mevkilerde.” Harplerden bir çok yerde; o harplerin vaki olduğu ve makamları demektir.. “Mevkileri” kelimesi, “Yerleşilen” kelimesinin cemiidir. O da insanın bir iş için kendisinde ikamet ettiği her bir yer, demektir. Bundan muradı, Bedir, Ahzab, Kurayza, Nadîr, Hudeybiye, Hayber savaşlarıyla Mekke fethidir. “Ve Huneyn günü de.” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Mevkileri” kelimesinin mahalli üzerine atıftır. İkisinden birinin hazfıyledir. Huneyn günü savaşının vaki olduğu mevkide, demektir. Böylece mekânın mekân üzerine atfı mümkün olsun diye. Veya bir çok savaşların olduğu günlerde ve Huneyn gününde, demektir. Böylece zamanın zaman üzerine atfı mümkün olsun diye. “Huneyn” kelimesine muzaftır. Harbin o gün içinde orada vaki olmasından dolayı. Huneyn gününde Huneyn savaşında, demektir. Ona “Hevâzin savaşı” denir. Aynı zamanda o savaşa “Evtas savaşı” da denir. Huneyn savaşının sonu kendisinde vaki olduğu mevziinin ismiyle "evtas gazvesi" de denilir. Huneyn Mekke ile Taif arasında bir vadinin ismidir. “O andaki, çokluğunuz sizi güvendirmişti.” Sizin çokluğunuz ve sayınız sizin hoşunuza gitti. Sizin adedi¬nizin çokluğu, silah ve teçhizatınızın bolluğu sizi sevindirdi. “Hoşlanmak” sevinçle, şaşmak, hayret etmek ve beğenmek ve güvenmek manasınadır. Bu Huneyn günün “Efen bedeldir.” Savaş Huneynde oldu. müslümanların sayısı on iki bin idi, Onlardan on bin kişi, Mekke fethine katılan muhacir ve ensarlardandı. İki bin kişi ise “Talkâ”dandı. Mekke ehline talka adı verildi. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.:) hazretleri, Mekke'nin fethi günü Mekke ehlini unvan olarak mutlak kişiler olarak gördü. On¬ları tercih etmek ve seçmek gibi bir şeyle mukayyed kılmadı. (Huneyn savaşı müslümanlar ile) Hevâzin ve Sekîf kabilesinin arasında oldu. Onlar dört bin kişiydiler. Diğer Arab kabilelerinden onların imdadlanna gelen büyük bir kalabalık hariç. Mekke'nin Fethi Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ramazan-i şerifin sonlarında Mekke-i Mükerremeyi fethetti. Ramazan-ı şerifin bitmesine üç gün kalmıştı. Denildi ki: Ramazan-ı şerifin on üç'ünde Mekkeyi fethetti. Şevval ayı girinceye kadar, Mekke'de kaldı. Şevval ayının altıncı günü Cumartesi'nin sabah erken saatle¬rinde, Huneyn Gazvesine gitmek üzere Mekke'den çıktı. Mekke'ye vali ve âmir olarak, İtâb bin Üseydi bıraktı. Onlara namaz kıldırıyordu. Muaz bin Cebel (r.a.) hazretlerini de sünnet ve fıkhı öğret¬mek için Mekke'ye muallim tayin etti. Mekke fetih olunduğu zaman, bütün Arab kabileleri, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat ettiler. Ancak Hevâzin ve Sakîf itaat etmedi. Çünkü bu iki kabile ehli gerçekten azgın, şımarık, kötü kimselerdi. Onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendileriy¬le savaşmasından korktular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ken¬dilerini İslama davet ettiğini zannettiler. Bu onlara ağır geldi. Bundan dolayı, toplandılar ve azgınlıkla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı geldiler. Ve; “Muhammed! Daha önceleri hep, iyi savaşmasını bilmeyen, savaş sanatını güzel yapamayan kavimlerle karşılaştı!” dediler. Ve bütün işlerini bunun üzerine topladılar. Kendileriyle be¬raber, mallarını, kadınlarını, oğul ve kızlarını (çocuklarını da), be¬raberlerinde arkalarında savaşa çıkarttılar. Kadınları develere bindirdiler: savaşan erkeklerin saflarının arkalarında olduğu halde çıktılar. Sonra da onun arkasında, bütün develeri, koyunları, sığır¬ları ve erzaklarıyla da onun arkasındaki saflara yerleştirdiler. Bü¬tün bunu, kendilerinden her birinin kendi ailesi, çocukları, malı ve bütün serveti için savaşması ve hiçbir kimsenin savaştan kaçma¬ması için yaptılar. Böylece “Evtâs” denilen yere kadar gelip ko¬nakladılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onlara gözcü (istihba-ratçılar) gönderdi ki, gizlice onların hallerini araştırsın diye. 0 da, Benî Selîm kabilesinden Abdullah bin Ebî Hazer idi. Onlara ulaştı, onların sözlerini dinledi. Hevâzin kabilesinin emîri (lideri ve savaş komutanı) arkadaşlarına; “Bu gün sizler dört bin kişiye tamam oldunuz! Düşman ile karşılaştığınız zaman; onlara bir tek adamın hamle edişiyle (hep birden) hamle edin! Kılıçlarınızın kınlarını kırın! Herhangi bir şeye eğer dört bin kılıç vurulursa; o şey elbette parçalanır!.” diyor¬du. İstihbaratçı sahabe Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine döndü. Onların sözlerinden işittiklerini. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. Selma bin Selâme el-Vaksî el-Ensârî; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bu gün az olanlar tarafından asla mağlûb olunmaz!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun sözle¬rini beğenmedi, kötü gördü. Bu sözün Farsça manâsı: Bu gün onîann az olan askerlerini (bizim çok olan askerimiz) elbette mağlup edecektir. Denildi ki, bu sözü Ebû Bekir (r.a.) söyledi. Denildi ki, bu sözü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri söylediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Tevekkül Sahibiydi Tefsîr-i Kebîr'in sahibi İmam Fahreddîn er-Râzî (r.h.) buyur¬dular: Bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin söylemesi akıldan çok uzak ve İslâm ile bağdaşmaz. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hallerinin çoğunda ve hatta bütün durumlarda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül ederdi. Kalbini dünya ve dünyevî sebepler¬den keserdi.. Huneyn Mağlûbiyetinin Sebebi İbnü Şeyh (Beyzâvî tefsiri) Haşiyesinde buyurdu: Zahir olan bu sözü söylemek tevekküle zıt değildir. Zahirî sebeplere bağlanmak ve dayanmayı lazım kılmaz. Zira onun; “Bu gün çok olanlar az olanlar tarafından asla mağlûb olunmaz!” sözü, azlığı nefyetmek ve çokluğa taaccub etmek (ve hoş görmektir). Manâsı, eğer mağlûbiyet vaki olacaksa, azlıktan başka bir işten ve durumdan dolayıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Düldül” adındaki katırına bin¬di. Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın Câlutu öldürdüğü zaman giymiş olduğu zırhını giydi. Bayrak ve sancakları Muhacirler ve Ensar ile beraber koydu. Yola çıktılar. Huneyne vardıklarında; vadi dolup taştı. Bu, Salı gü¬nünün sabahında gecenin sona erme vaktiydi. Kavim (düşman) birden onların karşısına çıktı. Onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabı için vadînin derinliklerinde (saklanan yerlerinde) ve dar geçitlerinde pusuya girmişlerdi. Birden mü'minlere ok attılar. Çok şiddetli ve büyük bir savaş oldu. Müşrikler, hezimete uğra-dılar. Yenildiler. Nesillerini ve mallarını bıraktılar. müslümanlar da olup bitenlere hayret edip bocaladılar. Müşrikler, kaçanlara ses¬lendiler: “Ey kötülük savunucuları! Rezalet ve kötülükleri anın!” di¬yordu. Bunun üzerine düşmanlar geri döndüler. müslümanlara hücum ettiler. müslümanlara ise, “Kendi çokluklarıyla taaccüp edip beğenmek” düşüncesi ulaşmıştı. Yani kendini beğenme düşüncesinin uğursuzluğu onlara ulaşmıştı. Dağıldılar. müslü¬manlar, bir koyun sağacak kadar bile düşmana karşı duramadılar. İşte bütün bunlar, şu kavl-i şeriftir: “Size hiç bir faydası olmamıştı” Doğrusu, sizin çokluğunuz, sizden düşmanlarınızı def ede¬medi. kendisiyle hacet def edilen şeyler, demektir. Yani, sizin bu çokluğunuz, sizin kendisiyle hacetinizi gidereceğiniz ve düşmanınızı def edeceğiniz hiçbir şey size vermedi. “Ve yeryüzü o genişliğiyle başınıza dar gelmişti.” Yani bolluk, genişlik ve çoklukla beraber demektir. Buna göre, u kelimesi masdariyet içindir, “Be harfi ise beraber” manasınadır. Yani orada bir karargah bulamadınız; korkunun şiddetinden nefislerinizin kendiyle tatmin olduğu bir istikrar görmediniz ve orada sabit olamadınız; mekânı kendisine geniş gelmeyen gibi oldunuz. Dünya Korkaklara Dardır Şâir buyurdu: “Allanın beldeleri (şehirleri) sanki; o, geniş olduğu halde; Korkaklar üzerine dünya, tuzağın bir kefesi gibi çok dar¬dır.” Yani avın tuzağının bir kefesi gibidir. Hezimete Uğrayıp Geri Çekildiler Sonra da bozularak arkanızı çevirdiniz Kâfirlere sırtınızı çevirdiniz. “Dönmüştünüz” “Hezimete uğrayıp, hiçbirine dönmeksizin kaçtınız. korkarak arkasını çevirdi” denilir. Yani dönüp gitti, demektir. “İdbâr” arkaya gitmektir; önünü arkasına dönüp yü¬rümektir. müslümanların Hezimetine Sevinenler Rivayet olundu: Sahabelerin bu hezimete uğramaları Mekkeye ulaştı. Mekke ehlinden bir kavim (bir çok kişi) bu habere sevindiler. Küfürlerini izhâr edip, İslama dil uzattılar. Ve Sufyân bin Ümmeyye'nin kar¬deşi, annesine; “Dikkat etî Allah bu gün sihri bozdu!” dedi. 0 gün' daha müşrik olan Süfyân da; “Sus! Allâhü Teâlâ senin ağzını döküp dağıtsın! Yani senin dişlerini ağzından söküp düşürsün! Vallahi, Kureyş'ten bir adamın bana malik olması, işimi yönetmesi ve işlerimi idare etmesi; be¬nim için Hevâzin kabilesinden bir adamın idareci ve kral olmasın¬dan daha sevimli ve daha iyidir!” dedi. Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Düşmana Saldırması Sahabeler, hezimete uğradıklarında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri tek başına kaldı. Onunla beraber hiçbir kimse yoktu. Ancak amcası Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri vardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin binmiş olduğu katırın yularından tutmuştu. Ebû Süfyan bin Harp de üzengisini tutuyordu. Hayvanı müşriklerin olduğu tarafa doğru koşturuyordu.. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (düşmana hücum ederken) şöyle diyordu: “Ben peygamberimi Bu asla yalan değildir! Ben Abdulmuttalibin oğluyum!” Bu asla şiir değildi. Çünkü bu sözler kasten söylenmemişti. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Ben Abdulmuttalibin oğluyum!” buyurdu. “Ben Abdul¬lah'ın oğluyum!” demedi. Çünkü Arablar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerini dedesi Abdülmuttalibe nisbet ederlerdi. Bu; 1- Abdulmuttalibin meşhur (bir kişi) olması. 2- Onun hayatında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hayatın¬da babasının vefat etmiş olmasındandır. Bu hadis-i şerif, câhiliyet dönemindeki insanlar gibi, baba ve dedelerle övünmek değildir.. Hıtâbî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ben Abdulmuttalibin oğluyum!” buyurdu. Bu söz iftihar etmek (dedeleriyle Övünmek) yoluyla değildir. Lakin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Abdulmuttalibin hayatında görmüş olduğu rüyayı onlara hatırlatmak için söylediler. Zira o kıssa onların yanında meşhur olup gayet iyi bilinmekteydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri o rüyayı onlara hatırlattı. Zira o rüya Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğinin delillerinden biriydi.. Abdulmuttalibin Rüyası “Akdü'd-Dûri ve'1-Leâlî” isimli kitabta. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dedesinin görmüş olduğu rüya şöyle kıssa edilip hi¬kâye edilmektedir: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dedesi Abdulmuttalib (Ka¬be'de) Hicr-i İsmail'de uyurken birden büyük bir korku ve dehşet¬le uyandı. Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdular: “Ben kendisine tabi olup ardınca yürüdüm. O gün ben söy¬lenen sözleri anlayan ve akıl erdiren bir genç idim. Abdulmattalib Kureyşin kâhinlerine geldi”. Kâhinlere; “Ben bir rüya gördüm. Gümüşten bir zincir sırtımdan çıktı. O zincirin dört tarafı vardı.” Bir tarafı ta yeryüzünün doğusundaydı. Bir tarafı da, yeryüzünün batısına ulaşmıştı. Bir tarafı da, gök yüzünün sonuna ulaşmıştı. Bir tarafı da, tâ Süreyya yıldızına varmıştı. Ben ona bakarken, yeşil bir ağaç dönüp geldi. Ağacın bir nu¬ru vardı. Ben hayretle bunlara bakıyordum; iki yaşlı adam önüm¬de durdular. Onlardan birine sordum; “Sen kimsin?” O zat; “Ben âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'ın peygamberi Nuh'um!” dedi. Diğerine sordum: “Sen kimsin?” dedim. O zât: “Ben âlemlerin Rabbinin halili İbrahim'im!” dedi. “Bunun üzerine ben uyandım. Rüyamı bana tabir edin.” Bunun üzerine kâhinler: Eğer rüyan doğru ise; senin belinden (soyundan) bir pey¬gamber çıkacaktır. Gök ehli (melekler) ve yer ehli insanlar ve cin¬ler ona tabi olacaktır. Zincirler, ona tabi olanların ve ona yardımcı olanların çoklu¬ğuna delâlet eder. Zincirlerin halkalarının iç içe girmesi ve onların ağaç olarak geri dönmesi ise, onun işinin sebatına, zikrinin yüceliğine delâlet eder. Ona inanmayanlar mutlaka helak olacaklardır. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmi helak olduğu gibi. Onunla İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini zahir olacaktır. İşte bu vak'aya işaret etmek için, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Huneyn gününde; Ben peygamberim! Bu asla yalan değildir! “Ben Abdulmuttalibin oğluyum!” buyurdular. Sanki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: “İşte ben o rüyâ'nın sahibinin oğluyum!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bununla iftihar etti. Zira bunda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğinin alâmeti ve onun kelimesinin (davasının) yüceliği vardır..” Akdüd-Dûrün sözleri bitti. Tek Başına Bir Orduyla Savaştı Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kâfirlere hamle ediyordu. Kâfir¬ler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önünde fırâr edip kaçıyorlardı. Sonra dönüp Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hamle ediyorlardı. Bu iş tam on küsur kere vaki oldu. Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdular: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin binmiş olduğu katırın düşmanların içine doğru çok süratli bir şekilde gitmemesi için tutuyor ve ona engel oluyordum..” İşte bu hadise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin düşmanlara karşı cesaretinin nihayetinin olmadığını sana haber verir. Onun ismi bu halde hiç korkmadı. Kendisi nefsine zarar verecekler diye kâfirlerden asla korkmadı. Bütün bunlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin aziz ve hakim olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tarafından desteklenmesindendir.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu durumda: “Ya Rabbi! vaad buyurduğunu bana ver!” diye dua ediyor¬du. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Abbâs'a (döndü.) Haz¬ret-i Abbâsın yüksek bir sesi vardı. Ona; “İnsanlara seslen!” buyurdu. Abbâs (r.a.)'ın Seslenmesi Rivayet olunur. Hazret-i Abbâsın çok yüksek ve gür bir sesi vardı. Bir gün onun sesinin şiddetlenmesiyle Mekke ehlinin üzerine dünyayı ka¬rarttı. Toz duman koparttı. Kendisi; “Vay! Sahibi!” diye bağırdı. Onun sesini işiten bütün hamile¬ler, düşük yaptılar. Hazret-i Abbâs'ın sesi sekiz mil öteden duyu¬lurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine sahabelere ses¬lenmesini emretmesiyle o da önce ensâra seslendi. Kabile kabile, isimlerini saydı. Sonra bağırdı; “Ey ağaç ashabı!” Bunlar “Biyatü'r-Ridvân” ehli olanlardı. Sonra yine bağırdı: “Ey Bakara sûresinin ashabı olanlar!” Bakara sûresinin ehli olanlar; şu kavl-i şerifte zikredilenlerdi Peygamber, rabbinden kendisine ne indirildi ise onamân getirdi. Mü'minler de. Her biri Allah'a ve melâikesine ve kitaplarına ve peygamberlerine: “Peygamberlerinden hiçbirinin arasını ayırmayız” diye îmân getirdiler ve şöyle dediler: “Semi'nâ ve eta'nâî (işittik ve itaat ettik) Gufranını dileriz Yâ Rabbena! Sanadır gidiş.”. Zira sahabeler, Bakara sûresini ezberliyorlardı. Ve şöyle bu¬yu buyorlar: “Kim Bakara sûresi ve Âl-i İmran sûresini hıfzedip ezber¬lerse; gerçekten bizim içimizde onun büyük bir yeri vardır.” Sahabeler, hep birden fikrettiler. Yani bir cemaat olarak dü¬şündüler ve cevap verdiler: “Buyur! Buyur!” dediler. Sekînetin İnmesi İşte bu, şu kavl-i şerifin manâsıdır: “Sonra Allah, Resûlü'nün ü-zerine sekînetini indirdi.” Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmeti; o kendisinin sebe¬biyle kalblerin sükûnet bulduğu ve kalblerin küllî itmînân ile ken¬disiyle mutmain olduğu ve yakın bir yardımın ardında geldiği rahmet.. “Ama mutlak sekînet (ilâhî rahmet ve nusret) daha bundan önce, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için hâsıl olmuştu. ve mü'minlerin üzerine.” Hezimete uğrayanlar ve onlardan gayri olan mü'minlere şâmildir. Bunun üzerine hezimete uğrayan mü'minler geri döndüler ve zafere nail oldular. ve sizin görmediğiniz ordular indirdi.. Sizin bazınızın bazınızı gördüğü gibi kendilerini (dünya) göz¬lerinizle göremeyeceğiniz ordular. O ordular, meleklerdir. Üzerlerinde beyaz elbiseler olup, be¬yaz renkli atlara binmiş olan melekler. Kâfirler, onları görüyor¬du; mü'minler görmüyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, müşriklerin savaşmalarına bak¬tı ve buyurdular: “İşte bu tandırın (fırının ve harbin) tutuşup kızıştığı vakit¬tir!” “Vatîs”, Arabların altında ateş yakıp, üzerinde et pi¬şirdikleri taştır. Aslında ise tandırdır. Bu kelimeler, ancak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden işitildi. “Tandırın (fırının ve harbin) tutuşup kızışması” cümlesi, harbin şiddetinden kinayedir. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, katırından indi. Ve denildi ki, inmeden şöyle buyurdu: “Ey Abbâs! Bana biraz çakıl taşları ver!” dedi. Veya bizzat kendisi, katırını çökertti, katırının karnı yere de¬ğecek gibi oldu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, topraktan bir avuç toprak aldı. O toprağı müşriklerin tarafına attı. Ve buyurdu: “Ve bütün yüzler, O Hayy u Kayyum'a baş eğmiş ve bir zu¬lüm yüklenen cidden perişandır!” buyurdu. Müşriklerden hiçbiri kalmadı; hepsinin gözleri atılan kum taneleriyle doldu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Hezimete uğrayın! Ve Kgbenin Rabbinin adına..” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu mü'cizesi, (Musa Aleyhisselâmdan sadır olan) asâ'nın yılan olmasından daha büyük bir mucizedir.. Zira Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın yılan haline gelen asasının sihir¬bazların iplerini, ağaçlarını ve sihirlerini yutması; düşmana galebe çalmadı ve onların topluluğunu ve kuvvetini dağıtmadı. Belki on¬ların Firavun ve avânelerinin Musa Aleyhisselâmdan uzaklaştır¬masını, tuğyanlarını (azgınlıklarını) daha ziyâde kıldı ve Musa Aleyhisselâm'a saldırmalarına son vermedi. Belki onların düş¬manlıklarını artırdı. Ama bu çakıl taşlan ve kum tanecikler böyle değildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin düşmana attığı toprak, düşmanı helak ettiği ve onların bütün kuvvet ve topluluklarını dağıttı. Huneyn Savaşında Duası Ve o gün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle dua ediyordu: “Allâhım! Hamd senin içindir! Ve şikâyetler sadece sana¬dır! Kendisinden yardım istenen (ve yardım eden) sadece şen¬sin!” Bu dua üzerine Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine; “Gerçekten sen, denizin yanldığı gün Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ettiği kelimelerle dua ettin!” dedi. Huneyn Savaşına Gelen Meleklerin Sayısı O gün (Huneyn savaşında) mü'minlerin imdadına gelen me¬leklerin sayısında ihtilâf olundu. Denildi ki: Beş bin melek idi, Denildi ki: Sekiz bin melek idi. Denildi ki: On altı bin melek idi. Meleklerin kâfirlerle savaşmasından da ihtilâf olundu. Denildi ki: Melekler o gün kâfirlere karşı savaştı. Denildi ki: Melekler, Bedir gününden başka hiçbir harpte sa¬vaşmadılar. Mü'minlerin imdadına geldiler; düşmanlar tarafın¬dan görüldüler ama savaşmadılar. Meleklerin Savaş Meydanlarında Görülmesi Meleklerin savaş meydanlarına inmeleri; 1- Mü'minlerin kalblerine takviye vermek. 2- Mü'minlerin içlerine güzel hatırlar (düşünceler) koymak. 3- Mü'minleri desteklemek. 4- Müşriklerin ve bütün düşmanların kalblerine korku salmak içindir. Kâfirlerin Dünyevî Cezaları “Ve o kâfirleri (kendisini tanımayanları) azaba uğrattı.” Öldürmek, esir etmek ve kahretmekle. “Ve bu, işte” Kâfirlere yapıldığı zikredilen bu şeyler; “Kâfirlerin cezası.” Dünyada ki cezalandır. Huneyn Savaşının Sonucu Huneyn vadisinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşrikleri hezimete uğrattığında, müşrikler, arkalarına dönüp kaçmaya başladılar. Gidip evtâs'da konakladılar.. Zira aileleri, çocuk¬ları ve malları oradaydı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Eş'arîlerden bir adamı (or¬dunun başında komutan olarak) oraya gönderdi. 0 sahabeye Ebû Amr deniliyordu. Onu ordunun başında komutan tayin etti. Evtâsa gönderdi. 0 da orduyla beraber evtâsa gitti. Orada savaştılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşrikleri hezimete uğrattı. müslümanlar, müşriklerin aile iyâlini esir etti. Müşriklerin emîri (komutanları) Mâlik bin Avf kaçtı. Taife geldi. Orada kaleye sığındı. Malı ve ailesini alması mümkün olanları aldı. Mü'minlerin Emîri Ebû Amr savaştı. Sonra E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Taife geldiler. Bu ayın sonlarında onları muhasara etti. Zül-Kâde ayı girdiğinde ki Zül-Kâde ayı haram aylarındandır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlarla savaşmayı bırakıp Ci'râneye geldi. Ci'râne Mekke ile Tâif arasında bir yerin ismidir. Bu yer (Ci'râne) bir kadın ismiyle isimlendirildi. O kadın Riyta binti Sa'd idi. O kadın; “O ipliğini kat kat kuvvetle büktükten sonra sökmeye ça¬lışan kan gibi olmayın.” Kavl-i şerifinde murad edilen kadındır. Huneyn Savaşının Ganimeti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri burada onüç gün İkâmet ettik¬ten sonra Umre için ihrama girdi. Denildi ki orada (Ci'rânede) tam yetmiş peygamber ihrama girmişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Huneyn ve Evtâs ganimetlerini orada taksim etti. Esirlerin sayısı altı bin kişiydi. Develer, yirmidört bin idi. Koyun ve keçiler ise, kırk binden daha fazla idi. Gümüş (ve altın) ise dört bin okiyye (ölçek) idi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir adama elli ve yüz tane de¬ve veriyordu. Geri kalanı da sahabeler arasında taksim etti. Saha¬belerden her birine dört deve ve kırk koyun düştü. Bunun üzerine ensâr'dan bir takım kişiler, ayağa kalktılar ve; “Ne hayret edilecek şey! Bizim kılıçlarımızda hâlâ müşrikle¬rin kanlan damlamaktadır! Ama ganimetlerimiz ise onlara (baş¬kalarına) verilmektedir!” Bazı kişilerin o sözleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ulaştı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onları topladı. Ve onlara: “Ey ensâr topluluğu! Sizden bana ulaşan bu söz nedir?” Onlar da; “O sana ulaşan sözdür!” dediler. Söyledikleri sözleri yalan¬lamadılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: Sizler dalâlet içinde değil miydiniz? Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri benim sebebimle size hidâyet nasip etmedi mi? Sizler zelil idiniz; benim sebebimle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri size izzet ve şeref vermedi mi? “Ve sizler idiniz. Sizler idiniz..” “Sizler, insanların develer, koyunlar ile dönmelerini ve sizin de Allanın resulü ile evlerinize dönmeye râzî değil misiniz?” Ensar: “Evet! Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) bizler râzîyiz! Vallahi biz bu sözleri, Allah ve resulünün sevgisinden dolayı söyledik!” dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Allah ve Resulü sizi tasdik ediyorlar ve sizin özürlerinizi kabul ediyorlar!” Tevbe Edenleri Allah Bağışlar “Sonra Allah bunun arkasından tevbe nasib eder.” Bu savaştan sonra, “Dilediği kimseye” Hikmetinin gereği olarak onlardan dilediği kimseye tevbe nasip eder. Yani onu İslâm dinine girmeye muvaffak kılar. “Ve Allah gafurdur.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlardan geçmiş olan küfürlerini ve mahiyetlerini (günah ve hatalarını) bağışlar. rahimdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların üzerine fazilet ve rahmetini indirir ve onlara sevap verir.. müslüman Olanlar Rivayet olundu: Onlardan o hezimete uğrayanlardan bir kısım insanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. İslamiyet üzerine ona bîyat ettiler. müslüman oldular. ve: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)î Sen insanların en hayirlısısını in¬sanların en iyilik yapanısın! Bizim ailelerimiz ve evlâdlarımız esir düştüler. Ve sen bizim mallarımızı aldın!” dediler. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ayağa kalktı. Ve: “Yanımda olanları görüyorsunuz! En hayırlısı en doğru olanıdır! Siz ya zürriyetlerinizi (evlâdlarınızı) ve hanımlarınızı ter¬cih edin; ya da mallarınızı ikisinden birini seçin!” buyurdu. On¬lar; “Biz haseplere (zürriyet ve evlâda) muâdil olacak hiçbir şey bilmiyoruz!” dediler. Burada geçen “Hasepler” kelimesi “Hasep” kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu kendisiyle mefahir (kendisiyle övünen) şeylerdendir. Onlar, bu söz ile kendilerinden esir edilen evlâd ve hanımlarının kendilerine verilmesini, mallarının kendilerine dön-dürülmesine tercih edilmesini bu şekilde kinaye ile söylediler. Zira kişinin evlâdını ve malını esir bırakıp, malını tercih etmesi, ger¬çekten onların zürriyetleri hakkında ta'n edilmesi, yerilmesi ve kötülenmelerine sebep olur. Bu davranış mürüvvete aykırıdır. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ayağa kalktılar. Ve; “Bunlar, müslüman olarak geldiler. Biz onları malları ve (esir olunan) zürriyetleri arasında muhayyer (serbest) bıraktık! Onlar, hasep ve nesebe hiçbir şeyi muâdil (eşit) tutmadılar! Ki¬min elinde bunlardan bir esir varsa; kendi gönül hoşluğu ve is¬teğiyle onu geri versin! Ve bunu hemen yapsın! Sânı bunu ge¬rektirir! Kendi nefsinin hoşlandığı ve kendi nefsi hoşlanmayan¬lar, o esirleri geri bize versinî Lakin onların bu verdikleri, bizim üzerimize bir ödünç ve borçtur. Tâ ki bir şey ile nasiplenirsek onun yerine kendisine geri veririz!” Sahabeler: “Râzî olduk! Ve teslim olduk!” dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Biz bilmeyiz, belki sizin içinizden buna râzî olmayanlarda vardır! Ariflerinize emredin; bunu bize arz etsinler memnuni¬yetlerini dile getirsinler” Bunun üzerine, ensârın arifleri bilenleri de buna râzî ol¬duklarını Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine memnuniyetlerini dile getirdiler. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Hevâzin kabilesi¬nin elçilerine buyurdular: “Mâlik bin Avf ne yaptı?” Onlar: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Malik kaçtı! Sakîf kabilesiyle bera¬ber, Tâif kalesine sığındı.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: “Ona (gidin) haber verin! Eğer bana müslüman olarak ge¬lirse; ona ehlini (ailesini) ve mâlını geri veririm! Ve (ayrıca ona fazladan) yüz adet deve veririm!” buyurdular. Bu haber, Malik bin Avf a ulaştığında, Sakıf kabilesi, hâli öğ¬renince kendisini hapsetmesinden korktu. Gizlice korkuyla kale¬den indi. Atına bindi ve atını dehleyip koşturdu. Ta Dihnâ diye bilinen yere gelinceye kadar hiç durmadı. Bineğine bindi ve Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine katıldı. Ci'râne'de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ulaştı. müslüman oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona hem ailesini ve hem malını verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri, onu Hevâzin kabilesinden müslüman olanların üzerine idareci tayin etti. Malik bin Avf bundan sonra, Arap yarım adasının kuzey batı mıntıkasını fetih edenlerden oldu. Kıssada İşaret Edilenler Bu kıssada bir çok işaretler vardır: 1- Dünyaya Sarılan Kaybeder Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin askerleri bu vadide gayet çok ve kuvvetli idiler. Ama onlar, kendi çokluklarına güvendikleri için, hezimete uğrayanlar oldular. Hezimete uğramış bir halde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalvardikları zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri kendilerine kuvvet verdi. Ve kâfirlerin askerlerini hezimete uğrattı. İşte bu hadise delâlet eder ki; insan her ne zaman dünyaya itimad eder (dünyaya güvenirse); o kişi dinini kaybeder. Ne za¬man Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat ederse, o kişi, dini, dünyaya tercih ederse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, en güzel şekilde o kişiye hem din ve hem de dünyayı verir. 2- Manevî Fütuhat Bu hadisede olduğu gibi, sûrî sebeplerin çokluğu, her ne kadar sûrî fetih sebeplerinden ise de; hakikatte fetih ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlı ve keremiyle hasıl olur. Yine amellerin çokluğu ve taât, her ne kadar manevî fetihle¬rin sebebi ise de; lakin manevî fütuhat hakikatte ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin husûsî hidâyetiyie hâsıl olur. Bundan dolayı kul elbette, aciz ve muhtaç olduğunu izhâr etmesi ve gaf¬far (bağışlaması çok olan) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalvarması lazımdır.. Mürid Tevekkül Ehli Olmalıdır Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Tarikatta, takva ve ilme dayanmak ve itimad etmek kü¬fürdür!” “Eğer tasavvuf yolcusu olan salikin yüzlerce hüneri olsa bile yine tevekkül gerekir. Ona yakışan tevekküle sarılmaktır.” 3-Büyük Günahlar Kişiyi Küfre Sokmaz Mü'min kişi, büyük günahları işlemekle imandan çıkmaz. Zi¬ra onlar müslümanlar savaştan kaçtılar. Halbuki müslümanların adetleri, müşriklerin sayılarından daha çok idi. Yine de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kavl-i şerifinde onları mü'minler olarak isimlen¬dirdi. “Sonra Allah, Resûlü'nün üzerine ve mü'minlerin üzerine sekînetini indirdi..” Bu şundandır: İmanın hakikati, kalbî tasdîktir. Mü'min an¬cak ona zıt olan bir şeyle vasıflanmakla imandan çıkar. Sadece büyük günah işlemek; 1- Şehvetin kendisine galebe çalması. 2- Câhiliyet gayreti. 3- Ârayıp. 4- Tembellik. 5- Ve korku, kendisini büyük günah işlemeye sevk eder. Hususiyetle kişiye, azab korkusu yaklaştığı zaman, affın ri¬cası ve tevbe üzerine azmetmek; kendisine zıt değildir. Af Eteğinle Hataları Ört Hafız (r.h.) buyurdular: “Benden sadır olan zellenin (ve hatanın) üzerine; aff ve bağışlama eteğini ört! Zira şeriat yüz suyu, bu kadar gitmez..” Eşkiyanın Mağfiret Ümidi Sa'dî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Yüzüne Iutüf suyunu bırakması, uysal için. Eşkıyanın mağfiretine ümittir.!” 4- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hezimete Uğramadı Bu kıssada işaret edilenlerden biri de şudur: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, yerlerin hiçbirinde hezimete uğramadı. Hezimet Hakkında Bir Hadis-i Şerif Amma Seleme bin el-Ekva' r.a. hazretlerinden rivayet edi¬len; Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hezimete uğramış ol¬; “Hezimete uğrduğum halde ona uğradım.” sözünde, kelimesi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden hâl değil. Sele¬me bin el-Ekva1 hazretlerinden hâi'dir. Kâdî Abdullah bin ei-Murâbıt (r.h.) buyurdular: “Kim savaşlarının bazılarında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mağlûp oldu derse, o kişi tevbeye zorlanır. Eğer bundan tevbe ederse ne güzelî Yok eğer tevbe etmezse, o kişi öldürülür. Zira o kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin makamına layık olmayan söy¬lemiştir. Ve o kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine noksanlık ithaf edip ona ilhak etmiştir. Bu ise Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hak¬kında caiz değildir. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri işlerinde bir basiret ve yakîn üzere olup, ismet sıfatına sahiptir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine âlemlerde hiçbir kimseye vermediği şecaat, cesaret ve metaneti verdi. Onun hakkında hezimete uğramak nasıl tasavvur edilir? O Yüce Şahın Askerleri Meleklerdi “O şahtır! Melekler ise askeri! Senin hilkatin ve yaratılışın büyük ve azametlidir. Ve senin hakkın yücedir!” 5- Zil-Kâde Ayı Bu kıssa'nın işaretlerinden biri de: Zil-Kâde ayı gerçekten şerefli ve mübarek bir aydır. Kadrinin bilinmesi gerekir. Zil-Kâde ayında kişinin nefsiyle mücâhede etmesi lazımdır. Zil-Kâde ayı otuz gündür. Zil-Kâde ayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Musa Aleyhisselâma kendisinde vaad'ta bulunduğu aydır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa AleyhisselânVa o ayın sonuna kadar oruç tutma¬sını emretti. Ta ayın sonunda Musa Aleyhisselâm, Tûr-i Sina da¬ğına, münâcât, mükâîeme (konuşmak) ve müşâhedât için geldi. Zil-Kâde Denilmesinin Sebebi Ka'bü'l-Ahbâr (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri belirli zamanlan tercih etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine en sevimli zaman haram aylarıdır. Haram aylannın içinde de en sevimlisi hiç şüphesiz, Zil-Kâde ayıdır. Zil-Kâde ayına Zil-Kâde (oturma sahibi) denilmesinin sebebi, insanların bu mübarek ayda savaşı bırakıp oturmaları içindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Umreleri Katâde (r.h.) buyurdular: Ben Hazret-i Enes (r.a.)'a; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kaç kere umre yaptığını sordum." Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dört kere umre yaptı! 1- Hudeybiye umresi. Zil-Kâde ayındaydı; müşrikler ona mani olmuşlardı. 2- Ondan sonra gelen senin umresi ki, müşriklerle musâlaha edilen sene yapılan umre, 3- Ci'râne umresi. Huneyn savaşının kendisine verdiği ganimetler taksim ettiğinde yaptığı umre. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Bir Kere Haccetti Yine Hazret-i Enese sordum: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kaç kere haccetti?” Buyurdular: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir kere haccetti!” Bunun manâsı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mekkeden Medîneye hicret ettikten sonra dört umre yaptı ve bir kere hac¬cetti demektir. Hakikaten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hicretten önce haccetmişti. “Akdüd-Dûr vel-Leâlî” kitabında olduğu gibi. Veda Haccı Yine “Ravza” kitabının sahibi buyurdular: Hicretin dokuzuncu senesinde, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) in¬sanlara hac yaptırdı. Hicretin onuncu senesinde ise “Veda haca” oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hicretten sonra, veda haccından başka hac yapmadı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri peygamberlikten Önce ve peygamberlikten sonra (hicretten Önce) bir çok haclar yaptı. Sayı¬larının üzerinde ittifak olunmadı. Hicretten sonra dört umre yap¬tı. O sene Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin oğlu İbrahim öldü. Hicretin onbirinci senesinde de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat ettiler. Allâhım! Bizim ömrümüzü hayırla sonlandır! Allâhım senin ünsiyetinin bahçesinde bizim için bir sığınak ve konukluk yap! Kudsiyetinin hazîresinde de bizim için karargah, makam, mevki ve yerleşecek yer eylel Âmin! MÜŞRİKLER NECİSTİRLER Yüce Meali: “Sonra Allah bunun arkasından dilediğine tevbe nasib eder. Ve Allah gafûrrahîmdir. îmân edenlerF Müşrikler bir pislikten ibarettir Artık bu yıllarından sonra Mescid-i Harâm'a yaklaşmasınlar. Eğer yoksulluktan korkarsanız, Allah sizi fazlından zenginleşti¬recektir, inşaallah. Her halde Allah alimdir, hakîm'dir. O kendilerine kitap verilenlerden oldukları halde ne Allah'a ne âhiret günü'ne inanmayan, Allah'ın ve Resûlü'nün haram et¬tiğini haram tanımayan ve hak dinini din edinmeyen kimselere, küçülmüş oldukları halde, elden cizye verecekleri hale kadar harb edin.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ev” butun îmân edenler” Müşrikler bir pislikten ibarettirler. “Neces” kelimesi iki fetha ile masdardir. Necaset” manasınadır. Mübalağa için masdar ile vasıflandılar. Sanki kendileri, necasetin ayni (bizzat kendisi) olmuş oldular. Bundan dolayı kendilerinden kaçınmak vacip olur. Onlardan uzaklaşmak ve onlarla velayeti (ve dostluğu) kesmek vaciptir. Müşriklerin Necis Olmaları Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Müşrik olan kişi, necaset ile isimlendirildi. Çünkü şirk, pisli¬ğin (dışkının) cereyan ettiği mecrada cereyan eder; necaset (pis¬likten) kaçınmak vacip olduğu gibi, şirkten de kaçınmak gerekir. Veya müşrikler, asla necaset ve hadesten (cenabetten) temiz¬lenmedikleri içindir. Onlar, hakikî necasetten asla kaçınmazlar. Onlar galibiyetle necaseti giymişlerdir. Bundan dolayı onların üze¬rine “Müşrikler necistirler” hükmü verildi. Bunun manâsı, onlar zahirî a'zalarında hükmî ve hakikî necaset sahibidirler, demektir. Veya “Müşrikler necistirler” kavl-i şerifi, onlar bâtınlarında necaset sahibidirler, demektir. Şu cihetle ki, onlar şirk ve batıl itikadlanyla necis oldular. Bu manâya göre, “Neces” kelimesinin müşebbehe oima ihtimali vardır. “Güzel” (vezni) gibi. Bu durumda muzâfin takdirinin terki caiz olur. Müşrikler Mescid-i Harama Yaklaşamazlar “Artık Mescid-i Harâm'a yaklaş¬masınlar.” Fe harfi sebebiyet içindir. Yani müşrikler, necasetin tâ kendileri oldukları için bırakın, Mescid-i harama girmeleri şöyle dursun; artık mescid-i harama yaklaşmasınlar. Muhakkak ki müşriklerin mescid-i harama yaklaşmalarını nehyetmek, elbette onların mescid-i harama girmelerinin nehyinde bir mübalağadır. Haramın Hududu “Et-Tibyân”da buyuruldu: Müşrikler, Haramın hepsine giremezler. Haramın hududu; Medîne cihetinde, üç mîl'dir. İrak yolunda yedi mîl'dir. Ci'râne yolunda dokuz mildir. Tâif yolunda yedi mîl'dir. Cidde yolunda ise on mîl'dir. Tibyânın sözleri bitti. “Artık bu yıllarından sonra.” O sene, hicretin dokuzuncu senesidir. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın emîr olarak insanlara hac yaptırdığı senedir. Veda haca ise hicretin onuncu senesinde olmuştu. İmam Şafiî'ye Göre, bu kavl-i şerif “Zâhir” dir. İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri bu görüştedir. Amma Imâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerinin mezhebine göre ise bu âyet-i kerimeden murad; müşriklerin haccetmek ve umre yapmak üzere mescid-i harama girmeleri men edilmekte¬dir. Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Bu seneden sonra, müş¬rikler, haccedemezler ve umre yapamazlar, demektir. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'ın sözleri de buna delâlet eder. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) müşrikleri ihtar için şöyle seslenmişti: “Dikkat edin! Bizim senemizden sonra artık hiçbir müşrik haccedemez” Müşrikler Mescidlere Girebilirler Imâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanîfe hazretlerine göre, (hac ve umre¬nin dışında) müşriklerin harama girmeleri, mescid-i harama girmeleri ve diğer mescidlere girmeleri men olunmaz.. Kâfir Cünüp Olarak Mescide Girebilir “El-Eşbâh” da, “Zimmînin hükümleri” bölümünde bu¬yurdu: Mescide cünüp olarak girmeleri yasaklanmaz. Ancak müs¬lüman bunun hilâfinadır. müslüman cünüp olarak mescide gire¬mez. Müşriklerin mescide girmeleri, müslümanın iznine bağlıdır; bizim yanımızda Hanefî mezhebine göre. Velev ki bu mescid, Mescid-i Haram olsa bile. Kâfirler Haram Bölgesinde Oturamazlar Sonra “Haramın hükümleri” faslında buyuruldu: Kâfir, haram bölgesinde iskân edemez. Oturup yerleşemez. Ancak oraya girebilir. Cünüp Kâfir Mescide Girebilir mi ? Bu fakir der ki: Cünüp olan müslümanın mescide girmesinin men olunması ve cünüp olan kâfirin mescide girmelerine mani olunmamasının hikmeti, belki şudur: Kâfirin üzerinde bulunmuş olduğu, şirk veya kalbî habaset ve manevî cenabet; sûrî hadesten (şeklî cünüplüten) daha büyüktür. Bundan dolayı, kâfirin cünüp olarak mescide girmesinin men edilmesinde hiçbir fayda yoktur. Çünkü kâfir kişi imâna gelmedikçe, dünyanın bütün sularıyla yıkansa bile necistir. Necis olarak kalır ve asla temizlenmez. Sabilerin ve Delilerin Mescide Girmeleri Evet! Eğer onun üzerinde hakikî bir necaset olursa, Mescide girmesini men ederiz. Zira bizler, mescidlerimizi, pisliklerden, necaset (ve aynî necis şeylerden) temizlemekle emir olunduk. Bundan dolayı (âlimler), “Sabilerin ve delilerin mescidlere girmele¬rinin haramlığın” söylediler.. Zira onların üzerlerinin necis olma¬ları (kendi üzerlerine pislemeleri) çoğunlukla olmaktadır. Eğer böyle olmazsa, (sabi ve delilerin mescidiere girmeleri) mekruh olur. el-Eşbâh'ta olduğu üzere.. Ekonomi ve Ticâret Silâhı Bu (müşrikler) Mescid-i Harama yaklaşmaktan men olun-duklan vakit, tüccâr'dan bazı insanlar, Bekir bin Vail ve ondan başka diğer müşriklerden olanlar; bu âyet-i kerimenin okunma¬sından sonra; “Ey Mekke ehli! Eğer siz bunu yaparsanız (bu seneden son¬ra müşriMeri mescid-i harama yaklaştırmazsanız); size ulaşacak olan şiddeti, kıtlık ve yokluğunu görürsünüz! Bundan sonra nere¬den yiyeceksiniz? Vallahi sizin (ticâret) yolunuzu keseceğiz! Sizin için artık hiçbir şey taşımayacağız!.” dediler. Bu Mekke ehlinin nefislerine içlerinde bir ukde gibi düştü. Kendilerine çok ağır ve zor geldi. Şeytan (bunun sebebiyle) müslümanların kalblerine hüzün (maîşet endişesini) koydu. Ve onlara: “Nereden maişetinizi sağlayacaksanız? Müşrikler, sizden ti¬câreti yasakladılar! Ve sizden erzak kesildi!” dedi. Bunun üzerine müslümanlar da; “Gerçekten onların ticâretlerinden nasîbimiz payımız biz¬den kesildi. Şu an çarşı, pazarlar ve ticâretler, bizden kesildi yü¬zümüze kapandı. Bizim kendisinden nasiplendiğimiz ve kendisi sebebiyle ailemizin geçimini sağladığımız ticâret de bizden gitti” dediler. Allâh'ın Fazlını Unutmayın İşte bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri şu kavl-i şerifi in¬dirdi: “Eğer yoksulluktan korkarsanız.” Yani fakirlikten korkarsanız; müşriklere haca yasaklamanız, onların sizin için yapmış oldukları erzak ithalatını ve çalışıp ka¬zanmayı sizden kesmeleri sebebiyle eğer yoksulluk ve fakirlikten korkarsanız; “Allah sizi fazlından zenginleştirecektir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vergisi (kendi tarafından sebebini ya¬ratarak vermesi) veya başka bir şekilde kendi faz! u keremiyle vermesiyle sizi zengin kılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin üzerinize semâdan yağmurlar (rahmet) indirmekle bu vaadini geçerli kıldı. Bu yağmur ile gelen bereket onların hayırlarından ve onların ithal etmiş oldukları er¬zaktan daha çoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, baharat, ziraat ehlini, çiftçileri ve değirmen ehlini İslama girmeye muvaffak kıldı. Müslüman oldular. müslümanlar için erzaklar hazırladılar. Sonra müslümanlara, değişik şehirler fetih olundu. Ganimetler ellerine geçti. Yeryüzünün değişik yerlerinden insanlar, onlara (Mekke ehline) yöneldi. “İnşallah (eğer Allâh dilerse.)” Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizleri zengin kılmak dilerse. Vaada Vaad Edene Bağlanmak Âyet~i kerimede kasd edilen manâya kayıtlamak zıt olması¬na rağmen, burada onların zengin kılınması, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin meşîetine (dilemesine) kayıtlandı. Bu bazı faydalarla onla¬rın fakirlik korkusunu izâle etmek içindir. Birinci fayda: Mü'minin kalbinin vaad edilen (zenginliğe) bağlı kalmaması; belki vaadi kendisine ikramda bulunan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin keremine bağlanmasıdır. Bütün mühim şeyle¬re nail olmak; bütün afetlerin ve belâların def edilmesi için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yalvarması ve ona tazarru da bulunması gere¬kir.. İkincisi: Vaad edilen zenginliğin verilmesinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üzerine vacip olmadığına tembih içindir. Belki Alİâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin o konuda bir faziletidir. İnsanlar o fazilete an¬cak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşîeti ve İradesiyle nail olurlar. Üçüncüsü: Bu vaad edilen zenginlik bütün şahıslara nisbetle değildir. Ve bütün zaman ve mekânlara da olmadığına tembih vardır.. “Her halde Allah alîm'dir” Sizin maslahatlarınızı en iyi bilendir. “Hakîm'dir.” Size verdiği ve sizi men ettiği (size vermediği şeylerde) hik¬met sahibidir. Allah'ın Hikmeti Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hikmetinin gereği o dur ki, müş¬riklerin kötü emellerini bozdu ve mü'miniere de zenginlik verdi. Sebepleri Yaratan Eğer ben kaybedersem; senin yoluna koymanı ümit ede¬rimi Zira sebepleri yaratan müsebbibü'l-esbabın yanında zayi olmak ve yok olmak yoktur. Eğer benim için ihsanda bulunursan, senin kulunum! Çünkü kapıları açan “müfettihüi-ebvab'ın yanında kapalı¬lık yoktur.” Hikaye (Tevekkül) “Şey!” Ebû Yakûb el-Basrî (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olun¬du: Buyurdular: Bir keresinde Harem-i şerifte on gün aç kaldım. Kendimde bir zayıflık (ve hâlsizlik) gördüm. “Eğer vadiye (çöle) çıkarsam bel¬ki kendisiyle zayıflığımı teskin edip gidereceğim bir şey bulurum” düşüncesi içime doğdu. Ben de çıktım. Atılmış bir işkembe gör¬düm. Onu elime aldım. O anda kalbimde bir vahşet gördüm. San¬ki biri bana şöyle diyordu: “Sen on gün aç kaldın! Bu on günün sonunda senin nasibin bu mu olur” Bunun üzerine hemen onu attım. Mescide girdim. Oturdum. Bir de baktım bir adam geldi. Önümde oturdu. Ve önüme bir dağarcık koydu. Ve bana; “Senindir!” dedi. Ben ona; “Onu nasıl bana tahsis edip verdin (beni tanımadığın hal¬de?)” diye sordum. O kişi: “Bil ki bizler on gün kadar denizdeydik! Gemimiz batmak üzereydi ve bizler de boğulacaktık. Bizden her biri ayrı ayrı adak¬larda bulundular. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizi kurtarırsa, sa¬daka vereceklerini nezrettiler. Ben de eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, beni boğulmaktan kurtarırsa, elimdeki bu çıkını (dağarcığı Ha¬remin) civarında ilk gördüğüm kişiye vereceğimi adadım!” dedi. Ben de ona; “Onu aç!” dedim. Onu açtı. Açtı içi, yağlı pasta, tatlı, soyulmuş badem, şeker değişik çö¬reklerle doluydu. Ben şundan bir avuç bundan bir tutam aldım. Sonra gerisini de ona verdim. Ve kendisine; “Bunu götür! Çocuklarına benden hediye et! Ben bunu ka¬bul ettim (ve onlara hediye ettim)” dedim. Sonra da kendi içimde; “Ta bu on gündür; senin rızkın sana müyesser olmuş! Sen ise gidip onu çölde arıyorsun?” dedim. Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: “Kafeste olan kuşun, tane toplamak ve su içmek fikri yok¬tur. Geçim çarkının endişesi neden bizim için olsun ki? (Hakiki tevekkül ehlinde geçim ve maişet sıkıntısı ve endişesi olmaz.” Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, teklîf kalemini, insanın kalıbı tâ kemâle erinceye kadar, insandan kaldırmıştır! Bu müddet içinde, nefis ve onun sıfatlan, aklî ve ruhanî kuvvetlerden istimdad eden kalb kâbesinin çevresini tavaf etmektedirler. Ve işte bu sebeple dünya ve nimet-lerine karşı iştahlarıyla zafer buluyorlar. Ve böylece hatta dünyaya tapmak onların ahlakı ve gidişatı oldu. Aliâha şirk koşmak nefis ve sıfatlarının tabiatıdır. Bununla kalıp tekâmül eder. Bulûğ ile şeh¬vetlerin zuhuru anında beşerî hayvanî vasıfları istiva etti. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların üzerine “Teklîf kalemi”ni icra etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalbe nefse tabi olmayı nehyetti. Kalbe, nefisle savaşmayı, mücâhede etmeyi, onu tavaf etmeyi kendisine nehyetti ki, kalb kâbesi, nefsin şirki ve kötü sıfatlan (yerilen vasıf¬larıyla) necis olmasın diye.. Nefse kalbin etrafını tavaf etmek yasaklandığında, kalb, nefsin kendisine tabi olmasıyla hâsıl olan şehvetlerinin nazlarını kaybetmekten korktu. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri de, kalbi nefsin bu nazlarından müstağni kıldı. Kalbe, Rabbânî varidattan, şevâhid, rahmânî keşifler (ve ledünnî mevhibeleri) kendi fazlu keriminde ona kalbe hibe etmekle kalbi nefsin kendisini tavaf etmesine muhtaç olmaktan kurtardı. “Ve “İnşallah (eğer Allah dilerse.)” kavl-i şerifinde de, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olan (manevî derece, mevhibe ve lutuflara) ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin meşletiyle nail olu¬nacağına İşaret etmektedir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Bir Damla Su Bile Vermezler Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular:, “İskendere bir içim su vermezler! Bu iş kuvvetle ve altın ile müyesser olmaz!” İnanmayanlarla Harp Edin “Harb edin,” “Ey mü'minler! Öldürmeyi ve savaşmayı iş edinin! O kimseleri ki” O kişilerle ki, Onlar Allah'a inanmazlar.” Gerektiği gibi. Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar Yahudîler tesnîyeye (iki ma'bûd ve ilâha) inanırlar; Hıristi¬yanlar ise teslis (üç ilâh ve ma'buda inanırlar) Bundan dolayı Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan imanları iman değildir. “Ve ne de âhiret günü'ne.” Gerektiği gibi âhirete iman. Yahudilerin âhirete imanları da yoktur. Çünkü Yahudiler, cennette yemek ve içmenin olmasını nefyettiler (böyle bir şeye iman etmediler. Hıristiyanlar da ruhanî meâdı ruhanî dirilmeyi ispat ettiler. Bundan dolayı Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların âhiret halleri hakkındaki bilgileri ve ilimleri (gerçek âhiret) ilmi değildir. Bundan dolayı Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların ahirete mebnî olan imanları iman değildir. Mü'min Sahih Bir İman Sahibi Olmalıdır Kâmil mü'min, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kendisine layık olan vasıf ve sıfatlarla vasıflandırandır. Onu birleyen (tevhide iman) edendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini (kendisine layık olmayan sıfat¬lardan) tenzih edendir. Mü'min, cismânî ve ruhanî her ikisine bir¬den dirilmeyi ispat edip iman eder. Sûrî nimetleri ve manevî ni¬metleri her ikisine beraberce inanırlar. Yine cismin ve ruhun her birinin bu nimetlerden bir hazzı ve nasîbi vardır. Kendi hâline uy-gun ve makamına münâsip bir nimete kavuşacaktır. Haramı Haram Bilmek “Ve Allah'ın ve Resûlü'nün haram ettiğini haram tanımayanları.” Vahyi metlû (okunan vahiy) o da Kur'ân-ı kerimdir. Ve vahyi gayri metlû (okunmayan vahiy) o da sünnet-i senniyyedir. Yani Kur'ân-ı kerim ve hadis-i şerif ile haram olan şeylerin haram ol¬duğuna inanmayan kan, leş, hınzır eti, şarap, ve benzerî haram¬lardır. “Ve hak dinini din edinmeyen (kim¬seler)” Bu kavl-i şerifin, “Din edinirler” fiilinin mastarı (mefûl-ü mutlak) olması caiz olur. “Ve din edinirler” fiilinin mefûiü bini de olması caiz olur. “Din edinirler” fiili, itikad ederler ve kabul ederler, manasınadır. hakk" kelimesi de sıfat-ı müşebbehedir. Sabit manasınadır. Din" kelimesinin kendisine izafe edilmesi, mevsûfun sıfatına izafe edilmesikabilindendir. Kelâmın aslı şudur: Onlar hak dini din edinmezler. O hak din İslâm dinidir. Çünkü İslâm dini, sabit olan dindir. İslâm dini ken¬disinden başka bütün dinleri neshetti. İslâm dini bütün dinlerin hükmünü kaldırdı. Allah Katında Din İslâmdır Katâde (r.h.) buyurdular: “Hakk” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisidir. Buna göre bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Onlar Allah'ın dinini, din edin¬mezler. Yani İslâm dinini din olarak kabul etmezler. Zira: “Doğrusu Allah indinde din İslâm'dır.” Cizye Kabul Edenlerle Savaşılmaz “O kendilerine kitap verilenlerden oldukları halde.” Tevrat ve İncil'den kendilerine verilen kitap. Bu kavl-i “İman etmezler” kavl-i şerifinin be¬yânıdır. Hatta Gaye içindir verecekler. Vermeyi kabul edinceye kadar, demektir. Çünkü savaşmanın gayesi bu vermenin bizzat kendisi değildir. Belki kabul etmeler¬dir. (Neyi?) “Cizye'yi borcunu ödedi” Borcunu ödediği zaman (kutianüan) sözünden, veznindedir. Ahid yapanların, ahidlerinden kendilerine verilmesi kararlaş¬tırılan ve karşı tarafa mutlaka vermesi gereken şeye cizye adı ve-rümesi; onu ödemek kendisinin üzerine vacip olduğu için o mala cizye adı verildi. Veya onun zimmîîer tarafından ödenmesi yeterli görüldüğü içindir. Yani gerekir ve kâfidir, öldürmenin yerine geçer, demektir. Zira gayr-i Müslim kişi, müslümanlara cizye vermeyi kabul ettiği zaman, kendisinden öldürmek düşer. Cizyeyi Elden Vermenin Manâları “Elden” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Verecekler.” Fiilindeki zamirden hâl'dir. Yani kendi elleriyle verinceye kadar, demek¬tir. Kendi elleriyle teslim edinceye kadar, manasınadır. Başkaları¬nın elleriyle göndermeden, demektir. Bundan dolayı, cizye vermede, vekâlet kabul edilmez. “Veya elden,” itaat edenin elinden men olunmaz, ya¬ni, boyun eğen ve itaat edenlerin elinden kabul olunur. Zira eğer cizye onlardan zorla ve ikrah yoluyla alınırsa; o zaman zimmet akdi kalmaz. Belki (o takdirde) öldürme ve savaş hükmü geri dö¬ner. “Elden” Elden vermek, boyun eğerek ve isteyerek vermekten kinayedir. Teslim olduğu ve boyun eğdiği zaman, Falanca kişi kendi eliyle verdi” denilir. Buradaki mecazın alâkası şudur: imtina eden, vermeye mani olan ve kaçan kişi kendi eliyle getirip vermez, itaatkâr ve boyun eğen kişi böyle değildir. “Veya elden,” zenginlerden cizye alın, demektir. Denildi ki: Çalışmak ve kazanmaktan aciz olan fakirlere cizye vacip de¬ğildir. Veya “Elden” ona in'âm olmak üzere ondan cizye alın, demektir. Zira, onların hayatlarının ve her türlü hak ve hukukla¬rının) bırakılması, onların vermiş oldukları cizyeden onların üzeri¬ne büyük bir nimettir. Veya “Elden” onların üzerine kahır olan, onları mağ¬lup eden ve onları istilâ eden elden vermeleridir. O da alan eldir. Bu manâya göre, kelimesi sebebiyet manâsına olmuş olur. (Bu mana) şu söz gibidir: “Yemek ve içmek sebe¬biyle gayet şişmanlıyorlar” Yani onlar, yemek ve içmek sebebiyle şişmanlık ve güzel heybetinin gayet son derecesine ulaşıyorlar, demektir. Küfür Ehlinin Aşağılanması “Ve onlar küçülmüş oldukları halde.” Zelil oldukları halde, demektir. Cizyeyi binekli bir halde değil de yürüyerek getirir ve kendisi ayakta olduğu halde teslim eder. O malı teslim alan (müslüman görevli) ise oturduğu yerden teslim alır. Onun cebinden elinden çekip alır ve ona; “Ey zimmî cizyeni öde!” “Ey Allah'ın düşmanı cizyeni!” (Ve benzeri sözleri) söyler; velevki o zimmî kişi, cizyesini ö-demekte olsa bile. Cizye Yönünden Kâfirler Üç Kısımdır Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların (müşrik Arablann) içinden gönderildi. Onların yanında mü'cizelerini izhâr etti. (Bütün bunlarla beraber) onların küfürleri gerçekten çok fahiş bir küfür olmuş olur. Mürtedlere Cizye Yoktur Amma mürtedler (daha önce müslüman olduğu halde sonra islâm dininden çıkanlar) ise, onlar, îslâm dininin güzelliklerine muttali olduktan sonra, hak olan dinden döndükleri içindir. Bun¬dan dolayı mürtedierin küfürleri gerçekten çok çirkin olmuş olur. Ceza, cinayetin büyüklüğüne göredir. Mürtedler hakkında cizyeyi koymak, onlar için büyük bir hafifliktir. Mürtedler, gerçek¬ten cizyeyi hak etmediler. Kâfirlerin diğer bir kısmı ise, müslüman oluncaya kadar veya cizye vermeyi kabul edinceye kadar kendileriyle savaşılan kâfirler¬dir. Bunlar; 1- Yahudiler. 2- Hıristiyanlar. 3- Mecûsîlerdir. Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan cizye alınması bu âyet-i kerimeyle sabittir. “Mecûsîler ise, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifleriyle sabittir: “Mecsûsilere, kitab ehline uyguladığınız yolu (kanunları ve fıkhı) uygulayın. Ancak Mecûsîlerin kadınlarının nikahlanma-sı ve kestiklerinin yenilmesi hariç”. Cizye Alınması Caiz Olan Kâfirler Kâfirlerin üçüncü kısmı ise, Mecûsî olmayan, kitab ehli ol¬mayan ve Arap müşriklerden olmayan kâfirlerdir. Bunlar, Türk¬lerden ve Hindûlardan puta tapanlardır. İmâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretleri ve onun ashabı (Hanefî mezhebinin fıkıh alimleri), bu tür kâfirlerden cizye almanın caiz; “Mecsûsilere, kitab ehline uyguladığınız yolu (kanunları ve fıkhı) uygulayın. Ancak Mecûsîlerin kadınlarının nikahlanma-sı ve kestiklerinin yenilmesi hariç.” Cizye Alınması Caiz Olan Kâfirler Kâfirlerin üçüncü kısmı ise, Mecûsî olmayan, kitab ehli ol¬mayan ve Arap müşriklerden olmayan kâfirlerdir. Bunlar, Türk¬lerden ve Hindûlardan puta tapanlardır. İmâm-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretleri ve onun ashabı (Hanefî mezhebinin fıkıh alimleri), bu tür kâfirlerden cizye almanın caiz olduğu görüşündedirler. Zira Arab yarımadasının dışındaki yerler¬de (toplumda) birkaç dinin bulunması caizdir. Ve bunlar, Arabların gayri olan insanlardır. Cizyenin Miktarı? Cizyenin miktarı, düşük ve çalışabilen fakir üzerine on iki dirhemdir. Her aya bir dirhem düşmektedir. Bu o zimmînin se¬nenin çoğunda sağlıklı ve sıhhatli olduğu zamandır. Eğer zimmî senenin çoğunda veya yarısında hasta olursa, onun üzerinde cizye yoktur. Orta halli kimsenin cizyesi ise yirmi dört dirhemdir. Her ay iki dirhemdir. Zengin zimmînin üzerinde ise kırk sekiz dirhemdir. Her ay dört dirhemdir. Cizye Vermeleri Gerekmeyenler Amma, 1- Çalışmak ve kazanmaktan aciz olan fakirin. 2- Şeyh-ifânî (çok yaşlı). 3- Yatalak hasta. 4- Müzmin hasta. 5- Kötürüm. 6- Kör. 7- Sabi (çocuk). 8- Kadın. 9- İnsanların içine karışmayan Rahib ve Rahibe. (Ve savaşta öldürülmeyen benzeri kişilerin) üzerinde cizye mükellefiyeti yoktur. Bunların üzerine cizye konulmadı. Cizyenin Meşru Olmasının Hikmeti Çünkü cizye, kâfiri küfürden sakındırmak ve onu müslüman olmaya teşvik etmek için konuldu. Öldürmenin yerine geçerli ol¬maktadır. Öldürmekle cezâlandırılmayanlar; işte bu kişilerdir. Sa¬vaşta öldürmekle cezalandırılmayan kişiler, cizye ile de muaheze edilmezler. Çünkü cizye, öldürmenin halefi (yerine konulan vekili)dir. Onlar (yukarıda zikredilen kişiler) öldürme ehli değiller. Sa¬vaşılan kişiler hakkında sakındırmak hasıl olduğu zaman; onlar asıldırlar; tabi olan hakkında da sakındırmak hasıl olmaktadır. Kâfirlerin Küfrüne Rızâ Caiz Değildir Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Sual: Amma mülhidlerin ta'n edilmesi nasıl caiz olur? Kâfir¬lerin küfürleri üzerine kalmaya güç yetirmeleri onların İslâm'a bedel (karşılık) olarak cizye vermeleri nasıl caiz olur? Cevap: Kâfirlerin küfürlerine rızâ göstererek onlar¬dan cizye almak caiz değildir. Kâfirlerden cizye almak, onların kü¬für üzerinde kalmalarının üzerine onlar için bir cezadır. Kâfirleri imana davet etmek için onları cizyesiz bırakmak caiz olduğuna ve onlara mühlet vermek caiz olduğuna göre; onları cizye üzerine bırakmak öncelikle caiz olur. Haddâdî'nin sözleri bitti. Zulmün Vebali Zâlimedir Valilere ve müslümanlara, düşen vazife Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kitabında, beyan ettiği hududlarda (kanunlarda) asla had¬dini aşmamaktır. Zira mutlak olarak zulüm caiz değildir. Zulmün vebali zâlime döner. Belki onunla beraber başkalarına da bula¬şır. Felâketlere Sebep Olan Beş Amel Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Beş şey, beş şey sebebiyle olur: 1- Faiz yenildiği zaman, yere batmak ve zelzele (depremler) olur. 2- Hâkimler (ve idareciler) haksızlık ve zulüm ettikleri za¬man, kıtlık olur, yağmur tutulur (yağmaz olur.) 3- Zina zahir olduğu (çoğaldığı) zaman ölümler çoğalır. 4- Zekât men olunduğu zaman, hayvanlar (ziraat ve mal) helak olur. 5- Zimmet ehline (müslüman ülkenin gayri Müslim vatan¬daşlarına) haksızlık edildiği zaman; devlet onların eline ge¬çer..” Ibnü'l-Fahruddin er-Rûmî hazretlerinin “El-Esrâru'l-Muhammediyye” isimli kitabında da böyledir. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: “Herkes tarafından bilinen bir gerçektir ki: “Ne ekersen onu biçersin!” İsmail Hakkı Bursevî K.S. Hazretleri Der Ki: Bu fakir der ki: Biz (hicrî) bin doksan dört (1094) yılından, şu ana kadar ki şu anki tarih 1101 yılıdır. Bu zaman diliminde kâfirlerin Rûmî şe¬hirlerimizi istilâ ettiklerini gördük. Karadeniz ve Akdeniz'de, hiç kimsenin görmediği (mağlûbiyetleri) biz kabul ettik. Yarının ne olacağını kimse bilemezi Emir (ve bütün işler), Allâhü Teâlâ haz-retlerinin kudret elindedir. İşte bütün bu mağlûbiyetlerin sebebi (idarecilerin) bu yerlerde oturan islâm ehli zimmîlere yapmış ol¬dukları ifrat derecesindeki zulmün sebebiyledir. Böylece aşağılık, zillet ve küçülme, kâfirlerden yalancı müslümanlara döndü. Böyle¬ce bu yalancı müslümanlar, (zâlimlerin zulümleri sebebiyle) aşağı¬lık ve zillet ehli oldular. Bundan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız! Bir şeyden haber vermek onu gözüyle görüp yaşamak gibi değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi hak ehline ilhak edip kat¬masını isteriz! Ve bizi mukaddes topraklara dâhil etmesini dileriz! Âmin Dünya Sevgisi Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin “Hak ehli”nin üzerine ha¬ram kıldığı şeylerden biri de dünya ve dünya sevgisidir. Zira muhakkak ki; “Dünya sevgisi bütün hataların başı ve kaynağadır.” Kâfirler, bütün nazar ve itibârlarını dünyaya verdikleri ve onunla taksirli oldukları ve ahiret hayatının karşılığında dünyayı aldıkları için, onların üzerine cizye konuldu. Nefs-i Emmâre'nin Cizyesi Nefs-i emmâre'nin cizyesi ise, küçülmüş zelil ve hakir olması için onun tabiatının aksine olan muamelelerde kullanmaktır. Nef¬si, şeriatın hükümleri ve tarikatın edebleri altında aşağılanmış ve zelil olması için onun nefsinin hoşlanmadığı muamelelere tabi kılmaktır. Elbette nefs-i emmâreye karşı mücâhede etmek ve onu zelil kılmak gerekir. Böylece izzet ve devlet ruh tarafına dön¬sün. Firavun Gibisin Mesnevî'de buyurdu: “Firavunda olan o şey; sende var! Bak lakin senin ejderhan kuyuda mahpustur. Senin ateşin de Fİravnun ateşi gibi. Odun yok Zira sen Firavun gibi fırsat ve imkana sahip değilsin.” İşte bu nefsin hâlidir. Elbette nefsi kahretmek ve onun izzet ve şeref davasında ve kendisine izzet isnâd etme konusunda mutlaka nefsi mağlûb etmek gerekir. İşte bunun yanında (nefsin mağlûp edilmesi anında) nefis, fânî olur, mutmain olur ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine teslim olur. Allah'ın hükümlerinin altında boyun eğer ve musahhar olur. Yüce Meali: “Yahudiler, “Uzeyr Allah'ın oğlu” dediler. Nasrâniler de, “Mesih Allah'ın oğlu.” dediler. Bu onların ağızlarıyla söyledikleri sözleri ki önceden küfredenlerin sözlerine benzetiyorlar. Allah kahredesiler; nereden saptırılıyorlar. Ahbarlarını, ruhbanlarını, Allahdan başka rabler edindiler. Meryem'in oğlu Mesih'i de. Halbuki hepsi ancak bir ilâha ibâdet ile emrolunmuşlardı ki, başka ilah yok. Ancak O. Tenzih o sübhâna/münezzehtir o Allah; onların koştukları şirkten. İstiyorlar ki Allah'ın nurunu ağızlarıyla söndürsünler. Allah da razı olmuyor. Ancak nurunu İtmam eylemek diliyor. Kâfirler isterlerse hoşlanmasınlar. İstiyorlar ki Allah'ın nurunu ağızlarıyla söndürsünler. Al¬lah da razı olmuyor. Ancak nurunu itmam eylemek diliyor. Kâfirler isterlerse hoşlanmasınlar.. O Allah'tır ki o, Resulünü hidâyet kanunu ve hak dini İle bütün dinlerin üzerine geçirmek için gönderdi. Müşrikler ister¬lerse hoşlanmasınlar.” Tefsîr-i şerifi: Yahudîler, “Uzeyr Allah'ın oğlu” dediler.” “Uzeyr” kavl-i şerifi “Mübtedâ ve oğlu” kelimesi de haberi olmak üzere tenvîn ile okunur. Burada Birincisinin mübtedâ ve mâ ba'dinin de haberi olduğunu ve sıfatı olmadığını duyurmak için tenvin hazf olunmadı. “Uzeyr” bin Şerhiyyâ'dır. Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'm nes¬linden ve Lavî'nin sebtinden (kabilesinden)dir. Harun bin İmrân Aleyhisselâm'ın soyundan on dördüncü kuşaktandır. Bu söz, Yahudilerin ileri gelenlerinin sözleridir. Sonra kesildi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerinden bunu hikâye buyurdu. Ya¬hudilerin bunu inkâr etmelerine itibâr edilmez. (Çünkü bunu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri haber veriyor.) “El-Bahr” da buyuruldu: Bunun bazılarından sadır olduğu duruma münâsip olarak bir taife yerdi veya övdü. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın Hayat Hikâyesi Rivayet olundu: Bâbilli Buhtunnasr, İsrail oğullarının üzerine zahir olup onları mağlup ettiğinde; israil oğullarının âlimlerini öldürdü, israil oğul¬larından Tevrat bilen kimse kalmadı. O zaman Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm küçük idi. Buhtunnasr Uzeyr Aleyhisselâmı küçük Görüp onu öldürmedi. Uzeyr aleyhisselâmı israil oğullarından alı¬nan diğer esirlerin arasına katıp hepsini topluca Bâbile götürdü. Yıllar sonra Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, Buhtünnasrın elinden kurtulun¬ca merkebine binerek Bâbilden göçtü. Dicle nehrinin kenarında, Heraklius'un tekkesinde (manastırında).konakladı. Karye (şehir, kasaba ve köyü) dolaştı. Orada hiçbir kimseyi görmedi. Bütün ağaçlar meyveye durmuştu. Meyvelerden yedi. Üzümün suyunu sıktı. Ondan içti. Meyvelerin fazlasını sepetine koydu. Üzüm suyu¬nun fazlasını da tulumuna koydu. Şehrin harap (ve ehlinin de) helak olduğunu gördü ve; “Bunu bu ölümünden sonra Allah nerden diriltecek?” dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, bu sözünü, taaccübünden söyledi; yok¬sa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bunu yeniden dirilteceğinden (ve ihya edeceğinden) şek ve şüphe ettiği için söylemedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun üzerine uyku verdi. Ondan ru¬hu söküp aldı. Tam yüz sene ölü olarak kaldı. Onun merkebini de öldürdü. Sıkmış olduğu üzüm suyunu, koparmış olduğu incirler yanında olduğu halde kaldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gözleri onu görmekten kör etti. Hiçbir kimse onu görmedi. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yüz sene sonra onu diriltti. Ve onun merkebini de diriltti. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, merkebine bindi. Kendi mahallesi-ne geldi, insanlar onu tanımadılar. O da yaşayan insanları tanı¬madı. Hatta kendi evini bile tanımadı. Kendi ailesini, ehlini ve kavmini (akrabalarını) araştırdı. Kendi oğlunu, yüz on sekiz (118) yaşında bir yaşlı olarak gördü. Kendi oğlunun oğullan (torunları) bile hep yaşlı insanlardı. Onlardan başka yüz yirmi (120) yaşların¬da yaşlı kötürüm ve kör bir yaşlı kadın gördü. Bu yaşlı kadın ken¬dilerinin cariyeleri (hizmetçileri) idi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, onların arasında çıktığında o kadın yirmi yaşlarında idi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm o kadına geldi ve ona; “Ben Uzeyr'im! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri beni yüz sene öldür¬dü ve sonra yeniden diriltti!” dedi. Yaşlı kadın; “Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, duası müstecâp (makbul) bir zat idi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, hastalar ve belâ sahiplerine dua ederdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onun duasını kabul ederdi. Eğer sen Uzeyr isen, benim için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua et, bana gözümü geri versin! Seni göreyim; senin Uzeyr olup olmadığını tanırım!” dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etti. O kö¬türüm ve kör kadının gözlerini eliyle mesnetti. Kadın sıhhatine kavuştu. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, onun elinden tuttu ve ona; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle kalk!” buyurdu. Kötürüm kadının ayaklan açıldı. Sağlıklı ve sıhhatli olarak ayağa kalktı. Kadın, Uzeyr Aleyhisseiâm'a baktı. Ve sonra; “Evet! Senin Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm olduğuna şehâdet ederim!” dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'm oğlu;. “Babamın iki omuzlarının arasında hilâl misâli gül gibi bir “Ben” vardı!” dedi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâmın iki omuzlarının arasını açtılar. Denildiği gibi gördüler. Onun Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm olduğuna inandılar. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın Tevrâtı Yazdırması Süddîve Kelbî (r.h.) buyurdular: Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, kavmine döndüğünde, hakikaten Buhtunnası Tevrat'ı yakmış idi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tara¬fından insanlar, üzerinde bir ahid (ilâhî bir kitap) yok idi. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, Tevrâtın üzerine ağladı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Uzeyr Aleyhisseiâm'a bir melek gönderdi. Meleğin elinde içi su ile dolu bir kap vardı. Melek o sudan Uzeyr Aleyhisseiâm'a içirdi. O anda Tevrat, Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın içinde temsil ve teşkil etti. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, İsrail oğulla¬rına; “Ey kavmim! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, beni size Tevrâtınızı yenilemem için gönderdi!” dedi. İsrail oğulları; “Öyleyse bize Tevrat'ı yazdır!” dediler. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm, kalbinden (ezbere) okuyarak; onla¬ra Tevrat yazdırdı. Sonra bir adam; “Gerçekten babam, dedemden rivayet etmişti. Tevrat'ı bir sandığa koyup falanca bağın içine gömdüler!” dedi. Onunla beraber anlatılan yere gittiler. Oradan Tevratı çıkarttılar. Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın kendilerine yazdırmış oldu¬ğu Tevrat ile karşılaştırdılar. Kendisinde hiçbir harf bile ek¬siklik görmediler. Yahudilerin Şirke Girmeleri Bunun üzerine Yahudiler; “Muhakkak ki Alfâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Tevratı eksiksiz olarak ancak ve ancak kendi oğlu olan bir kişinin kalbine koyar!” dediler. İşte bu hadise üzerine eski Yahudiler; “Uzeyr Allah'ın oğlu” dediler. Ve böylece müşrik oldular. Hıristiyanların Şirki “Nasrâniler de, “Mesîh Allah'ın oğlu.” dediler.” Bu da yine bazı Hıristiyanların sözüdür. Hıristiyanlar bu sö¬zü, bir çocuğun babasız olarak dünyaya gelmesini imkansız ve muhal gördükleri için İsa Aleyhisselâmın babasız olarak doğma¬sından dolayı söylediler. Veya Isa Aleyhisselâmın yapmış olduğu işlerden; Isa Aleyhisselâmın; 1- Anadan doğma körleri iyileştirmesi. 2- Abraş hastalığına yakalanan insanların şifâsına vesile ol¬ması. 3- Allanın izniyle ölüleri diriltmesinden dolayı söylediler. İlâh olmayan böyle bir şey yapamaz düşüncesine kapıldılar. Mesnedi Olmayan Bir Söz Onlardan sadır olan iki büyük söze işarettir. “Bu onların ağızlarıyla söyledikleridir.” Bu sözler, burhansiz, delilsiz, hüccetsiz ve mesnetsiz olarak söylenilmiş bir sözdür. Bu ağızdan çıkmış geveleme bir sözdür. (Hükümsüz¬dür), mühmel olan sözler gibidir. Boş Söz Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Onlar bu sözde, ibareden manâya asla geçmezler. Çün¬kü onların burhanı ve delilleri yoktur. Çünkü onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin eş edinmediğini itiraf ederler. Peki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin oğul edindiğini nasıl inanıyorlar? Küfürleri Benzetme ve Taklit “Benzetiyorlar.” Küfür ve şenaatte sözlerini benzetiyor ve teşbih ediyorlar. Burada muzâf hazf olundu, muzâfün üeyh muzâfin maka¬mına konuldu. Merfûa geri çevrildi.. Önceden o küfredenlerin sözlerine. Bu onlardan önce yaşayan müşriklerin sözleridir. O müşrikler; “Melekler Allah'ın kızlarıdır!” dediler. Veya; “Lât ve Uzzâ Allah'ın kızlarıdır!” dediler. Allah Kâfirleri Kahretsin “Allah kahredesiler” Onların hepsinin helâkına bir beddua'dır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katlettiği ve kahrettiği için gerçekten helak olmuş¬tur. Bu söz, “Zikrui-melzûm irâdetü Hâzim” kabiiindendir. Haki¬kati murad etmek özürlendiği için burada böyle mecazî oiarak ifâde edümiştir. Onların sözlerinin kötülüğünü ve densizliğinden taaccüp ol¬ması da caiz olur. Böylece asıl manânın murad edilen manâya intikalinden do¬layı sahih olan alâkadan kat-ı nazar edilmiştir. “Nereden saptırılıyorlar.” Haktan nasıl batıla saptırıp çeviriyorlar. Halbuki ona asla yol yoktur. istifham taccub yoluyladır. Ahbâr “Edindiler.” Yahudîler. “Ahbarlarını” “Alimlerini, demektir alimler” kelimesi, “Hibr” (mürekkep) kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu kelime kesreyledir. Fesih olan bu şekilde olmasıdır. Âlime (mürekkep; ismi verilmesi, âlimin mürekkep ile çok yazmasından dolayıdır. Veya âlimin meânî (kelimelere manâlar yüklemek) ve güzel beyânda deniz gibi oldukları için kendilerine bu isim verildi. Harun Aleyhisselâm'm evlâdının soyundan olan Yahudî âlim¬lerine çoğunlukla “Ahbâr” denilir. Ruhban Kimlerdir? “Ve ruhbanlarını” Hıristiyanlarda kendi âlimlerini edindiler, demektir. “Ruhban”kelimesi, “Râhib” kelimesinin cemiidir. Râhib, kalbinde korku, haşyet yerleşen ve bu korkunun eserleri yüzünde, dilinde ve şeklinde zahir olan eserleri görülen kişi, demektir. “Râhib” kelimesi, çoğunlukla, Hıristiyanların âbidierine (kendisini ibâdete verenlere) ve onlardan kilise ashabına denilir. Ahbâr ve Ruhbanı Rab Edinler “Allah'dan başka rabler.” Rabler gibi Bu beîîğ teşbih babmdandır. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı şudur: Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar; kulun Rabbine itaat edişi gibi âlimlerine ve âbidierine itaat ettiler. Böy¬lece onlar; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin helâl kıldıklarını haram ve haram kıldıkları da helâl ettiler. Haramı Helâl veya Helâli Haram Kılmak! Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Muhakkak ki haramı helâl kılan, helâli haram kılan gibidir.” Yani haramı helal kılanın cezası, helali haram kılan kişi gibi¬dir. Bu mahza küfürdür. Bunun misâli şöyledir: Sütün haram ol¬duğuna inanan kişi; şarabın helâl olduğuna inanan kişi gibidir. Kim, koyun etinin haram olduğuna inanırsa; o kişi, hınzır (domuz) etinin helal olduğuna inanan kişi gibidir. İsa Aleyhisselâmi Rab Edindiler “Ve Meryem'in oğlu Mesih'i de.” Bu kavl-i şerif, kavlinin üzerine atıftır. Yani Hıristiyanlar, İsa Aleyhisselâm için; “Mesîh Allah'ın oğludur” dedikten sonra, tuttular; İsa Aleyhisselâmı Rab ve ma'bûd (kendisine tapılan ve ibâdet edilen ilâh) edindiler. Hakikaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, çok yücedir; bundan mü¬nezzehtir, yücedir ve büyüktür. Karışma emniyetinden dolayı, “Edindiler.” Fiilinin za¬mirinin içine Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar, toplandı. İncil ve Tevrâtın Emri? “Halbuki hepsi emir olunmadılar” Halbuki bu kâfirler, Tevrat ve İndide emir olunmadılar. Akıl da; “Ancak bir ilâha ibâdet etsinler (diye emir olundular)” Sânı büyük, O Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdetle emir olundular. Onun emrine itaat etsinler ve Allah'tan başkasının emirlerine itaat etmesinler diye emir olundular. Onun hilâfına. İşte bu onun ibâdetini ihlâl eder. Bütün semavî kitaplar, bu kesin kaide üzerine ittifak halindedirler. Amma Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve diğer, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine itaati emrettiği kişilere itaat etmek; hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaattir. “Başka ilah yok. Ancak O.” Bu kavl-i şerif, “İlâh” kelimesinin ikinci sıfatıdır. Tenzih o sübhâna münezzehtir. Allah; onların koştukları şirkten. kelimesi masdariyettir. İbâdet ve taâtta kendisine şirk koşulmaktan münezzehtir.. Allah'ın Nurunu Söndürmek İstiyorlar “İstiyorlar ki,” Kitap ehli, “Söndürsünler.” Söndürüp yok etsinler, (neyi) “Allah'ın nurunu” Kur'ân-ı kerimi reddediyorlar ve Kur'ân-ı kerimin ifâde etti¬ği; 1- Tevhid. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şirkten. 3- Evlâd edinmekten. 4- Şeriatı ki, onların kendisine muhalefet ettiği helal ve ha¬ramları (anlatan Kur'ân-ı kerimi) yalanlıyorlar. “(Ne ile?) ağızlarıyla,. Ağızlarından çıkan ve asla doğruluğu olmayan o bâtıl sözle¬riyle, Kur'ân-ı kerimin aleyhinde konuşuyorlar. Asıl ona dayanıyor. Ve bundan dolayı onlardan hikâye olun¬du. Allah Nurunu Tamamlar “Allah da razı olmuyor. Ancak nurunu tamamlamak diliyor.” Mucip bir sözden istisnâ-i müferrağ sahih oldu. Çünkü ken¬disi nefiy manasınadır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeylerden hiçbir şey dilemiyor; ancak, kelime-i tevhidin yüceltilmesi ve İslâm dininin aziz kılınma¬sıyla nurunu tamamlamak istiyor. Kâfirler isterlerse hoşlanmasın¬lar. “Velev ki” kelimesinin cevabı mahzûftur. Çünkü mâ kabli kendisinin üzerine delâlet etmektedir. Cümle, kendisinden mu¬kaddem olan cümlenin üzerine matuftur. Her ikisi de hâl mevki¬indedir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hiçbir şey dilemiyor; O ancak nurunu tamamlamak istiyor; velev ki kâfirler bunu kerih görsün¬ler; (bundan hoşlansınlar isterse) belki kerih görüp hoşlanmazsa-lar bile yani farz edilen her halde Allah nurunu tamamlayacaktır. Birincisi ard arda gelen hazif babından hazf olundu. Çünkü ikinci cümle açık bir delâlet ile kendisine delâlet etmektedir. Çünkü bir şey, mâni (kendisini men eden şeyin) yanında ta¬hakkuk ettiği zaman, o mâni olmadığı zaman daha büyük bir evleviyetle tahakkuk eder. Allah’ın Koruduğunu Kimse Yıpratamaz Bir mum ve kandil ki, onu yakan ve ona nur veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olursa; “Hiçbir kimse liflemekle onun nurunu söndüremez ve ışığı¬nı yok edemez” Resulünü (s.a.v.)ı Hak Din ile Gönderdi “O Allah'tır ki o” O Allah ki hiçbir şeyi dilemez; ancak nurunu ve dinini tamamlamayı diler. O Allâh; “Resûlü'nü gönderdi.” “Sarıldığı halde; hidâyete,” Müttekîler için hidâyet (kaynağı) olan o Kur'ân-ı kerim ile (gönderdi..) “Ve hak dini ile.” Hak din, İslâm dinidir. “Onu geçirmek için.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin galip olması için. “Bütün dinlerin üzerine” Onu (peygamberini ve ümmetini) bütün dinlerin ehlinin (mensuplarının) üzerine. Burada muzâf mahzuftur. Veya hak din olan İslâm dinini, bütün dinlerin üzerine ge¬çirmek için, demektir. îslâmın diğer dinlerin üzerine geçirmek, hikmetinin gereği diğer bütün dinlerin neshedilmesiyledir. Eş'ârî Mezhebine Göre Ef’âl-i İlâhî Çünkü “Eş'ârîler”e göre Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiilleri (iş¬leri) herhangi bir garaz ile illetli değildir. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin fiilleri, celil ve çok yüksek gayelere tabi olmaktadır. On¬lar, gayenin meydana gelmesi sonucu olan mertebeyi, garazın, kendisine garaz olan (sebep olan) şeyin yerine koydular. Peygamberimizi (s.a.v.) İnkâr. Müşrikler isterlerse hoşlanmasınlar. Bu izhâr yani hak dinin bütün dinlerin önüne geçirilmesi ve onların (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların) küfürle vasıflanmalarından sonra (ayrıca bir de) şirk ile vasıflanmaları; onların Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini inkârı, Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâra eklemelerinden dolayıdır. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Nüzulü İbnü'ş-Şeyh (r.h) buyurdular: Hak dinin diğer dinlere, galebe çalması, ebediyete kadar ziyâdeleşerek; devam eder. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın nüzulü anında (İs¬lam dininin diğer dinlere galip olması) tamamlanır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i İsa'nın nüzulü hakkın¬da şöyle buyurdular: “Ve onun (İsa Aleyhisselâmın) zamanında bütün milletler (dinler) helak olur. Ancak İslâm dini müstesna.” Mehdî Aleyhir-Ridvân'ın Hurucu Denildi ki bu (islâm dininden ve milletinden başka bütün din ve milletlerin helak olması) Mehdî Aleyhirridvânın zamanında ola¬caktır. Zira Mehdî Aleyhirridvânın zamanında hiçbir kimse kalmaz; herkes islâm dinine girecektir. Ve (müslümanlara) haraç vermeye sarılacaktır. Ahir Zamanda insanlar Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “İş gittikçe zorlaşacaktır. Dünya süratle geçecek; insanlar çok aşın cimri olacaklar. Ve kıyamet ancak kötü insanların üzerine kopacaktır. Mehdi aleyhirridvan olduğunda mutlaka Meryem oğlu İsa da olur.” Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Hiçbir kimse, Mehdî arkadaşı olmaz. Ancak Isa Aleyhisselâm olur, demektir. Çünkü Isa Aleyhisseiâm, Hazret-i Mehdî'ye yardım etmek ve onunla sohbet etmek için gökten iner..” Mehdî Kimdir? Mehdî aleyhirridvan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin soyun¬dan gelen âdil bir imam (idâreci)dir. Nebî veya resul yani pey¬gamber değildir. İsa Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Mehdî İkisinin arasında şöyle bir fark vardır: İsa Aleyhisselâm, kendisiyle vahiy gelen ve halkı hidâyete erdirmek için gönderilen bir mehdî'dir. Mehdî Aleyhirridvan ise, kendisine vahiy gelen, nebî veya re¬sul değildir. Son Evliya ve Son Halife? İsa Aleyhisselâm, mutlak velayetin sonudur. Yani evliyalık mertebesine eren insanların sonuncusudur. Ondan sonra evliya olmaz. Mehdî Aleyhirridvan ise, mutlak hilâfetin sonudur müslü¬manların son halifesidir. Ondan sonra halife olmaz. Onlardan her biri, dinlerin en hayırlısı olan ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından sevilen bu dini, sona erdireceklerdir. Hikaye (Rumların müslüman Olması) Rumların bazılarından rivayet olundu. Dedi ki: Benim müslüman olmamın sebebi şuydu: Biz müslümanlar ile savaştık. Ben müslüman askerleri esir tutmakla vazifeliydim. Savaşın tam tutuştuğu bir zamanda, müslümanlardan on kişiye yakın kişiyi esir tuttuk. Onların el ve ayaklarını bağladıktan sonra onları katırlarayükiedim kaçırdım. Onlardan her birinin başına vekil bir adam koydum. Bazı günler o esirlerden birinin namaz kılmakta olduğunu gördüm. Onun başında görevlendirdiğim vazifeliye bunun sebebini sor¬dum. Benim görevlendirdiğim adam dedi ki: “Bu adam namaz kılıyor ama; her vakit namaz için bana bir dinar altın veriyor,” dedi. “Onun beraberinde yanında bir şeyler (dinarlar) var mı?” dedim. “Hayır!” yok dedi. “Lakin bu kişi namazını bitirdiğinde, elini toprağa vuruyor. Ve yerden bir dinar alıp bana veriyor!” dedi. Ertesi gün olduğunda, yırtık (ve eski) bir elbise giydim; dü¬şük bir ata bindim; vekil (müslüman esirlerin başında görevli olan adam) ile beraber gittim. İşin sıhhat ve doğruluğunu öğrenmek için esirlerin yanına vardım. Öğlen namazının vakti geldi. müslüman kişi, namaz kılmaya izin vermemi ve bunun karşılığında bana bir altın vereceğini imâ etti. Ben de ona, iki altın vermesini işaret ettim. O da başıyla “Evet” manâsında işarette bulundu. Namazını bitirdiğinde; onu gördüm, elini yere vurdu; ve ondan (topraktan) iki dinar alıp bana verdi. ikindi namazı olduğunda; birinci defa gibi bana işaret etti. Ben de ona; ancak beş altın kabul edebileceğimi işaret ettim. O da bana tama diye işarette bulundu. Namazını bitirdiğinde öğle namazında yaptığı gibi elini yere vurdu. Ve bana beş altın verdi. Akşam namazı vakti olduğunda, bu şekilde işaret etti. Ben de ona ancak on (10) altın kabul edeceğimi işaret ettim. O da bana icabet edip (akşam namazını kılmasına izin vermemin karşı¬lığında bana on altın vermeyi kabul etti. Namazını kıldığında daha önce yaptığı gibi yaptı. Ve bana on altın verdi. Biz o gece konaklayıp, sabahladığımızda, onu çağırdım. Ona işin aslını sordum. Sonra onu İslâm memleketlerine dönme işinde serbest bıraktım. O da islâm diyarına dönmeyi tercih etti. Onu bir katıra bindirdim. Ona azık verdim. Hatta onu katıra ken¬dim bindirdim. O da; “Seni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine en sevimli dine emânet ediyorum!” dedi. işte o anda kalbime İslâmın sevgisi girdi. Ve müslüman oldum.. Kâinatın Sahifelerine Yazılan İsim? Halis ve muhlis Mü'min kişiye düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu hak din ile gönderdiği Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerine ta'zim ve saygıda bulunmaktır. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o yüce Resule azamet verdi ve ona tazimde bulundu; onun zikrini yüceltti ve onun ismini kâinatın sahifelerine yazdı.. Hikaye (Ağaç ve Balıkta yazı) Şeyhlerden bazıları buyurdular: Hindistan şehirlerine girdim. Bir şehre ulaştım. Orada bir ağaç gördüm; meyveleri, bademe benziyordu. Kırıldığında içinden yeşil ve uzun bir yaprak çıktı. Kırmızı renk ve Hindî yazısıyla üze¬rinde şöyle yazılıydı: “Lâ ilahe illallah Muhammedü'r-Resûlullâh” Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allanın Resulüdür.” Hindistan ehli, onunla teberrük ediyorlardı. Yağmur yağma¬dığı zaman; gidip onun yanında yalvarıp yakarıyorlardı. Ben de (daha sonra) hadiseyi Ebû Ya'kûb Es-Sayyâd hazretlerine anlat¬tım. Buyurdular: Ben bundan daha büyük bir hadise gördüm. “Eyle” şehrindeydim. Orada bir balık avladım. Balığın sağ kulağının üzerin¬de; “Lâ ilahe illallah (Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur)” yazılıydı. Sol kulağının üzerinde de; “Muhammedü'r-Resûlullâh” Muhammed (Mustafa) (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allanın Resulüdür)” yazılıydı. Onu yakaladıktan sonra, onun üzerinde bulunan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ismi ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin isimleri (tevhid kelimesinin) hürmetine onu geri suya bıraktım. Kaabe Kavseyne Çıktı O asıl ve temiz peygamber, Kaabe kavseyne uçtu! Seninle doldu iki kainatın yuvaları! Peygambere Muhtacız Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Beni binicinin (su) kırbası gibi kılmayın. Yani beni şiddet ve rehavet (varlık ve yokluk) anında unutmayın! Ve beni binici¬nin yaptığı gibi kılmayın. Beraberinde olan su kabını yükünün sonuna bağlar. Susuzluktan ona ihtiyacı olduğu zaman onu kul¬lanır ve ona muhtaç olmadığı zaman da onu orada terk eder..” Denildi ki: “Beni duanızın sonunda kılmayın” Zira muhakkak ki layık olan onun şerif ismini duanın başında ve sonunda zikretmektir. Ve dua onun için yalvarmanın adresi kılınır. Senin Nurun Hep Öndeydi “Sonradan önde gidenler de hep senin nurunun ardınca yürüdüler. Onların vardıkları yer de hep senin nurun en öndeydi.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizleri ve sizleri kapısının eşiğinin hizmetçileri kılsınî ve bizleri her bir vesile ile onun yüksek cenabı¬na yaklaşanlardan kılsın! AHBAR VE RUHBANIN BATIL YERE İNSANLARIN MALINI YEMELERİ Yüce Meali: “Ey o bütün îmân edenleri Haberiniz olsun ki, Ahbar ve Ruhban'dan/ileri gelenlerden bir çoğu İnsanların mallarını haksızlıkla yerler ve Allah yolundan çevirirler. Altını, gümüşü hazi¬neye tıkıp da onu, Allah yolunda sarf etmeyenler ise, işte onları elîm/gayet acı bir azap ile müjdele. O gün ki, bunların üzeri, cehennem ateşinde kızdırılacak da kendilerinin alınları, böğürleri, sırtları bunlarla dağlanacak: İşte bu Sizin nefisleriniz için derib/toplayip tıktıklarınız. Haydi tadın bakalım ne derip tıkıyordunuz diye.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Haberiniz olsun ki, Ahbar'dan ileri gelenlerden bir çoğu.” Yahûdî âlimlerinden, demektir. Onlar, Harun Aleyhisselâmın oğlunun soyundan gelenlerdir. ve Ruhban'dan" Bunlar, Hıristiyanlardan manastırlara kapanan (manastır ashabı) olanlardır. Bu kelime “Râhib” kelimesinin cemiidir. Önce bu ko¬nuda malumat geçti. “İnsanların mallarını bâtılla yerler.” Hükümleri ve şeriatı değiştirmek ve tahrif etmek, hafiflik, müsamaha, hoşgörmek (ve diğer sebeplerle halkın malını haksız yere) rüşvet yoluyla alırlar. Ve bununla beraber insanlar onların o konuda, âyetleri te'vil etmek hususunda ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin o âyetteki muradını beyan etmek konusunda kendilerini mahir ve uzman sanırlar. Bu Zamanın Kâdîları Bu fakir der ki: Bu şekilde yapmaktadır; bu zamanın o meftun ve mecnûn ve zulümkâr kâdîları. Onlar, fetva isteyen kişilerin malına tamah edip onların istekleri doğrultusunda fetva verirler. Sözlerin mec¬ruhları (çürütülen yanlış fetvalar) ile konuşurlar. Belki şerhin (açıklamanın) tam aksine karar verirler. Onlar bu mecruh (çürük ve geçersiz sözleri) kendileri için çok kuvvetli bir sened olarak kabul ederler. AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları katletsin! Rüşvet Almak Burada “Almak” yerine “Yemek” ile tabir olundu. Halbuki bunda yerilen ve zemmedilen, mücerred olarak onları bâtıl ile haksız olarak almaktır. “Bâtıl ile” rüşvet yoluyla, demektir. Aldıkları şeyi is¬terse yesin ve isterse yemesinler; müsavidir. Burada batıl yere yerler ifâdesi bir malı almaktan en büyük garaz ve maksadın o malı yemek olmasına binâendir.. Allah'ın Yolundan Alıkoyarlar “Ve çevirirler.” İnsanları men ederler, (nereden) Allah yolundan” İslâm dininden. Veya insanların mallarını bâtıl yere yemek sebebiyle kendi nefîsleriyle ondan (İslâm diniden) yüz çevirir¬ler. Altın ve Gümüş Hazineleri “Ve O altını, gümüşü hazineye tıkan kimseler.” Altın ve gümüşü toplarlar ve onları muhafaza ederler. Bu yığma işi, ister define suretiyle olsun ve isterse başka bir şekilde olsun, fark etmez. Arab kelâmında, “Hazine” cem etmek (toplamaktır. Ba¬zısının bazısı üzerine toplandığı her bir şeye “Meknuz” (kenz olunmuş, biriktirilmiş) denilir. Ve bir şeyin parçalan üst üste yığıldığı ve biriktirildiği zaman; Bu biriktirilip yığılmış bir cisimdir” denilir. Altın ve Gümüş İsimlerinin Manâsı? “Altına zeheb” denilmesi onun gitmesi (ve elde) kal¬mamasından dolayıdır. Çünkü gitmek manasınadır. “Gümüşe de fıdda” denilmesi, onun ayrılması yani bö¬lünmesi ve olduğu gibi kimsenin elinde kalmamasından dolayı¬dır. İkisinin (altın ve gümüşün) yok olmalarına ve ikisinin devalı elde kalmayacaklarına delâlet eden bu iki isim sana yeter! Hikaye (Ağlamayan Cehennemde Yanar) Denilir ki: Adem Aleyhisseîâm cennetten çıkarıldığı zaman, cennette bulunan her şey, onun için ağladı. Ancak Öd ağacı, Altın ve Gü¬müş ona ağlamadı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara; “Eğer sizin kalbinizde azıcık bir acıma duygusu olmuş ol¬saydı elbette benim korkumdan ağlardınız! Lakin kimin kalbi katı olup kasavet sahibi olursa; elbette onu cehennem ateşinde yaka¬rım. (Ey altın ve gümüş!) Benim izzet ve celâlime yemin olsun ki, sizden bir halka, bir dinar, bir dirhem, bir şekil veya herhangi bir şeyin elde edilmesi ancak sizin ateşte yanmanız ile mümkün ola¬caktır! Ey Öd ağacı! Sen ise ta kıyamet gününe kadar ateşten kur¬tulmayacak ve hüzün içinde olacaksın! Sonra burada zikredilen ism-i mevsûl'dan murad, çok ifadesinin ahbâr, ruhban ve onlardan gayri kişilere de; müslüman¬lardan mai yığıp o malı Allah yolunda in fak etmeyenlere de umûm olması içindir. Allah Yolunda İnfak “Ve onu, Allah yolunda sarf etmeyenler” Yani o maldan Allah yolunda infak etmezler. Yani Zekâtını verirler; ve kendisinden Allanın hakkını çıkartmazlar. Burada kavl-i şerifi hazf olundu. Ve ispat edilmesi murad olundu. Başka bir âyette ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şu kavl-i şerifiyle: “Bunların mallarından bir sadaka al ki. onunla kendilerini hem tathîr ve temiz edersin, hem tezkiye.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “İki yüz dirhemde beş dirhemdir. Ve Altından yirmi miskâl altından yarım miskâldir.” Eğer vacip olan bütün malı infak etmek olmuş olsaydı; el¬bette o zaman bu takdirin hiçbir yönü ve değeri olmazdı. Haddâdî tefsirinde olduğu gibi. Zamir ve Mercii! Ancak burada; “Ve onu infak etmezler” buyurdu, zamir müfred olarak geldi. Bununla beraber zikredilen iki şey; dirhem ve dinar altın ve gümüş paralar çokturlar. Denildi M, zamir “Mallar” veya fiilin kendisine delâlet ettiği “Hazinelere” racidir. “Gümüşe” racidir. Çünkü kendisine en yakın olan yer burasıdır. Altın ve gümüşten ikisinden birini beyân edip; diğerini beyan etmekten yeterli gördü. Kifayet buyurdu ki, bununla diğeri de bilinsin. Şu kavl-i şerif gibi: “Böyle iken bir ticâret veya eğlenti gördüklerinde, ona fırla¬dılar da seni ayakta bıraktılar”. Ve gelecek olan kavl-i şerifinde de kelâm bu şekildedir. “İşte onları elîm/gayet acı bir azap ile müjdele.” Onlar için olan azabı kendilerine haber vermek, başkaları için nimetlerle müjdelemenin yerine konuldu. Ateşte Kızdırılmak Bu kavl-i şerif “Azab” kelimesiyle mensûbtur. “Bunların üzeri, cehennem ateşinde kızdırılacak” Ateşin harareti, kızdırılması çok şiddetli olduğu zaman; “Ateş kızdırıldı” denilir. Yani kıyamet gününde kızışmış ateş tutuşturulur; yani ha¬rareti ve yakıcılığı çok şiddetli olan ateş bu dinar ve dirhem (altın ve gümüş paralar) üzerine kızdırılır. “Onun üzerine” kavl-i şerifi, “Kıyamet” kelimesi için, fail makamına kaim olmakla raf makammdadır. “Dağlanacak:” Sonra hemen dağlar. “Bunlarla” “Bu kızdırılmış, dinar ve dirhemlerle dağlanır; kendilerinin alınları, böğürleri, sırtları,” Ancak bu a'zalar (alın, böğür ve sırtlar) dağlanır. Diğer taraflar, dağlanmaz. Çünkü; 1- Zengin kişi, kendisinden Zekât isteyecek olan fakiri gör¬düğünde alnını kırıştırıp yüzünü çevirir. 2- Fakir kişi Zekât istemeye başladığında, zengin kişi, yan tarafına döner, yüz çevirir. 3- Fakir kişi tam olarak Zekât istediği ve Zekât isteme işinde mübalağa ettiğinde de zengin kişi yerinden ayağa kalkar sırtını dönüp gider.. 4- Ve genelde ona hiçbir şey vermez. Veya sadece alın, böğür ve sırtların dağlanma sebebi şun¬dandır: 1- Zira bundan kasdolunan, malın hepsini yığan kişidir. Zengin kişiden istemek vicâhî (yüz yüze) olduğundan; dağlamak zengin yüzünün en yüksek yeriyle olur; o da zenginin alnıdır. 2- Maldan kastedilen de yine şehevî olarak yemek suretiyle nimetlenmektir. Onun sebebiyle kişinin yanları şişer semizlenip şişmanlar.. 3- Kişinin (Zekâtını vermediği ve mâlî cihâdını çıkartmadığı mal) ile değerli ve pahalı elbiseleri sırtına giyer. İşte bu sebep¬ten dolayı dağlamak o kişinin yanlarına ve sırtına taalluk eder. Malın Sahibini Yaktığı Ân “İşte bu! Sizin derib/toplayıp tıktıklarımız.” O gün dağlanırken onlara şöyle denilecektir: “Bu mallar! (Sizi yakan bu şeyler) dünyada sizin topladıkla¬rınızda; kendi nefisleriniz için.” “Yani nefsinizin menfaati için yığdıklarınızda.” Böylece onun kendisi aynen zarar ve nefsinizin azabına sebep oldu. “Haydi tadın bakalım ne derip tıkıyordunuz.” Yani yığdığınız malların vebalini tadın, demektir. Azabı Tatma İşi Âhirettedir Kelimesi masdariyet içindir. Muzâf ise mahzûftür. Çünkü masdariyet manası tatmış değildir; ancak onun vebalini tadar. Ve ancak onu âhirette tadarlar. Çünkü onlar dünyada âhiretten yana gaflet uykusundadırlar. Uykuda olan kişi ise uyuma halinde dağlamanın acısını tatmaz ve dağlamanın acısını ancak uyanma anında hisseder. “İnsanlar, uykudadır; öldükleri zaman, uyanırlar.” Gaflet ve Uykudur “Ukba'dan gafil adamlar; Sanki hep uyumaktadırlar! Onların gafletlerinin zararı ki, uyanmadılar; Onlar ancak öldükleri zaman uyanırlar. Ve o durumlarını bilirler..” En Büyük Hazine İmam Zahuriddin (r.h.) hazretlerinin kitabında ve öğütlerin de zikredildi ki: “Eğer başkaları, mal hazineleri yapar ve yığarlarsa; sen amel hazineleri yap! Eğer başkaları, geçici malları yığmaya çalışırlarsa; sen de baki olan sırların remz (ve işaretlerini) araştır ve toplamaya ça¬lış!” Hazinelere Değer Mal “Birine sahibim! Ki o ondur; dervişçe; Onun yığdığı hazinelerden daha iyidir. O senin sahip olduğun ve kendisiyle geçindiğin şeyler; Diğer bir gün o başkasının elindedir; Senin elinde ebedi değildir.” Zekâtını Vermeyenin Hesabı Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Hiçbir hazine sahibi (malını yığan kimse) yoktur ki, bu malın Zekâtını vermemiş İse; mutlaka o malı cehennem ateşin¬de onun üzerine dağlanır. O mal enli taş (veya demir) levhalar haline getirilir ve onunla onun alnı, yanı ve sırtı dağlanır. Tâ ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının arasında hükmedinceye kadar bu devam eder. Onun (bir günün) miktarı sizin saydıklarınızla tam elli (50) bin senedir. Sona ona yolu gösterilir. Ya cennet veya cehenneme götürülür. Hiçbir deve (ve büyük baş hayvan) sahibi yoktur ki, onların Zekâtını vermediği zaman; muhakkak ki o kişi, çok geniş bir sahaya develerin altına yatırılır. Develer hep beraberce ve hatta bir yavru bile hariç kalmamak üzere onu ayaklarının altına alıp ezerler, onu dişleriyle ısırırlar. Deve sürüsünün baş tarafı sahi¬binin üzerinden geçince son tarafı da onun üzerinde geçerler. O ezilmemek için ellerini kaldırır. Bu hadise, miktarı elli bin sene olan bir günde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının arasında hü¬küm verinceye kadar devam eder. Sonra ona yolu gösterilir. Ya cennete veya cehenneme götürülür. Hiçbir koyun (ve keçi) sahibi yoktur ki, o kişi mallarının zekâtını vermezse; muhakkak ki o kişi, kıyamet gününde geniş ve düz bir yerde mallarının altına serilir. (Zekâtını vermediği) hayvanların hiçbiri hariç olmamak üzere, içlerinde çarpık boy¬nuzlu, boynuzsuz ve kırık boynuzlu bulunmamak (ve hepsi sağ¬lam boynuzlara sahip oldukları halde) onu süserler; tırnaklarıyla ezerler. ÖndekİIer üzerinden geçtikten sonra arkadakiler de onun üzerinden geçerler. Bu hadise, miktarı elli bin sene olan bir günde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının arasında hüküm verinceye kadar devam eder. Sonra ona yolu gösterilir. Ya cen¬nete veya cehenneme sevk edilir.” Zekât Mal Nimetinin Şükrüdür Ve bil ki: Gerçekten zekât, mal nimetine bir şükürdür. Oruç. namaz ve hac, a'zalar (uzuvların) nimetine şükür olduğu gibi. Duna Namazının Ehemiyeti Bundan dolayı, duna namazı (kuşluk namazı), insanın bede¬ninde bulunan üç yüz altmış (360) mafsalın nimeti için şükür ol¬du. Zekât O, yani Zekât, ikiyüz dirhemden beş dirhemi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için fakir bir müslümana temlik etmektir fo¬nun mülkiyetine vermektir.) Malın temlikini ümit etmek, Zekât değildir. Yetime Yedirmek Zekât Olur mu? Yetimin ailesi (bakıcısı) ona Zekâtından yedirse Zekât ma¬lından bakımını yapsa sahihtir. İmam Muhammed (r.h.) buna muhalefet etti. Yetime yedirmenin caiz olması bunda temlîk etmek rüknü bulunduğu içindir. Bu (yetime yedirmenin Zekât yerine geçmesinin sahih olması) yemeğin tamamen ona teslim edildiği zamandır. Yoksa sofrada onu oturtup ona yemek yedir¬mek Zekât olarak caiz olmaz. Yemek, yetime verilmediği za¬man, kendisinde temlîk olmadığı için Zekât olarak caiz olmaz. Bu yetime yemek teslim edilmesinin Zekât olarak sahih olması ye¬timin kendisinin yanında istihdam edilmemesi yanında işçi ola¬rak çalışmaması şartına bağlıdır. Hizmetçiye Zekât Zira kişi. Zekâtından bir şeyi, köle olmayan hizmetçisine ve¬rirse, bir bedel karşılığında vermiş olur. Çünkü o kişi onun hiz¬metçisi olduğundan dolayı o verme, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için olmaz, tşte İnsanların çoğu bu durumdan gafildirler. Akrabaya İnfak? Kişi Zekât niyetiyle akrabalarına infak etse (onlara maddî yardımda bulunsa Zekât olarak) caizdir. Ancak hâkim mahke¬me o kişilerin nafakasını kendisinin üzerine hükmetmiş ise, onla¬ra yapmış olduğu infak Zekât olmaz. Zekâtın Sarf Yerieri En faziletli olan kişinin Zekâtını; 1- Kendi kardeşlerine. 2- Sonra amcalarına. 3- Halalarına. 4- Dayılarına. 5- Ve teyzelerine vermesidir. 6- Sonra yakın akbalanna vermesidir. 7- Sonra komşularına. 8- Sonra mahalle ve köy sakinlerine. 9- Sonra kendi şehrindekilere vermesidir. Zekât ile Fıtır Sadakası Zekât ile fıtır sadakasının arasındaki fark şudur: 1- Zekâtın zimmiye (müslüman ülkenin gayri Müslim vatan¬daşına) verilmesi caiz değildir. Fıtır sadakasının zimmiye verilmesi caizdir. 2- Zekâtın belirli muayyen bir vakti yoktur. Fıtır sadakasının İse belirli mahdud (zamanı kısıtlı) bir vakti vardır. Birinci günün¬den tehir etmekle müslüman günahkâr olur. Zekâtını Vermeyenin Şahitliği Fakıhler (İslâm hukukçuları) buyurdular: Zekâtın farziyeti ömrîdir. Denildi ki; Fevrî'dir. Fetva buna göredir. Zekâtı geciktirmekle kişi günahkâr olur. Zekâtını vermeyen kişinin şahitliği red olunur. Zekâtı Gizli Vermek Sual: Hangi adama Zekâtını gizli olarak vermesi müstehebtır? Cevap: De ki: Zâlimlerden korkanlar, Zekâtını gizli verirler. Ta ki böylece zâlimler onun malının çok olduğunu bilmesinler. Evi Olan Zengin mi? Sual: İmam (Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerinin) yanında han¬gi adam zengindir? Ona fakirlik helâl değildir. Ve İmarn Muhammed (r.h.) hazretlerinin yanında fakirlik ona hulul etmiş¬tir? Cevap: De ki: Bir çok evi olan kişidir. O kişi evlerinin kira gelirlerinden nisaba mâlik değildir. Bu kişi zekât vermekle mes'ûl değildir. Bir kişinin bir evi olur da o evi, oturmayadır ve satmak için değildir; fakat o evin kıymeti de eğer nisaba ulaşıyorsa; o kişiye fıtır sadakası vacip olur. Zekât farz olmaz. Zaferân ve Susamın Zekâtı? Bir kişi ticâret için olan Ka'ke'nin üzerine serpmek için Zaferân alsa, o zaferanda Zekât yoktur. Eğer (o ka'ke, simit ve benzerlerin imalatında üzerlerine serpmek için) almış olduğu şey, susam olsa Zekâtını vermek vacip olur. İkisinin arasında ki fark şundandır: Birincisi bir senenin içinde tüketilir yoksa çürür. İkincisi (susam) böyle değildir. Bir sene kalmakla helak olmaz. Fırıncı için, tuz ve odun da böyledir. Çamaşırcı için çöğen ve sabun da böyledir. Debbağ için, şeb ve karz (selem ağacının meyvesi ki, kendi¬siyle deri tabaklanır. Bütün bunlar) zaferân gibidirler. Ama boyacı için, Usfur ve Zaferân Susam gibidirler. “El-Eşbâh” isimli kitabta böyledir. Altın Ve Gümüşün Zekâtı? Sonra altın ve gümüşte muteber olan vucûb ve edâ yönün¬den vezindir (tartıdır). Yoksa emirin darphânesinden çıkıp insan¬lar arasında revaç olan değildir. Zekâtta Değerini Vermek Zekât ve keffârette kıymetinin (değerinin) verilmesi caizdir. Azad etmek, özür ve nezrin (adağın) gayri. Nezreden kişi: “Bu gün şu dirhemi (belirli parayı) fakirlere sadaka olarak vermek üzerime vacip olsun!” derse; o kişi, yarın başka bir parayı sadaka vermesi ona yeterli ve geçerlidir; bizim yanımızda. Hanefî mezhebine göre. Zekâtın İskâtı? Vasıyyet etmeksizin vefat eden kişinin Zekâtı (zorla) alın¬maz. Ancak eğer vefat eden kişi vasıyyet etmiş ise, malının üçte birinden Zekâtının ödenmesi (ve iskatı) muteberdir. (Ölüm) hastalığında olan kişi, eğer varislerinden korkarsa; Zekâtını gizli olarak çıkarıp vermelidir.. TAKVİM Yüce Meali: “Doğrusu ayların sayısı Allah yanında on iki aydır; gökleri, yeri yarattığı günkü Allah yazısında. Bunlardan dördü haram olanlardır. Bu, işte en payidar, en doğru dindir. Onun için bun¬lar hakkında nefislerinize zulmetmeyin de, müşrikler size kâffeten toptan harbettikleri gibi, siz de onlara kâffeten harbedin ve bilin ki, Allah takva ile korunanlarla beraberdir.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Doğrusu ayların sayısı,” idalet kelimesi masdar olup, adet manasınadır. Ken¬disine şer'î hükümler; hac, umre, oruç, zekât, bayramlar ve diğer hükümlerin taalluk ettiği ayların sayısı, demektir. Arabî Kameri Aylar Bu aylar; Arabî Kamerî aylar olup, hilâl'den hilâle değişirler. Bu aylar bir defa otuz gün başka bir defa da yirmi dokuz gün olurlar. Bir senenin müddeti: Üç yüz elli dört gün ve bir günün üçte biridir. Rumî Aylar Rumî ve Farisî aylar hariç.. Bunlar, bazen otuz gün ve ba¬zen de otuz bir gün olurlar. Güneş senesinin müddeti, üç yüz altmış beş gün ve bir günün dörtte biridir. Güneşin on iki burcu vardır. Bir sene içerisinde onların hep¬sinde seyran edip yürür. Kamer (ay) ise her ay onlarda yürür. On¬lar: 1- Koç. 2- Boğa. 3- ikizler. 4- Yengeç. 5- Aslan. 6- Başak. 7- Terazî. 8- Akrep. 9- Yay. 10- Oğlak. 11- Kova. 12- BaIık. Şemsî Yılın Başlangıcı Takvîm âlimlerine göre şemsî senenin başı. güneşin mer¬kezinin Koç burcunun baş noktasına girmesiyle başlar; ta bu nok¬tayı dönünceye kadardır. Çünkü güneş buraya girdiği zaman, nebatatta kuvvet zahir olur, neşv-ü nema bulur. Kışın artıklarından gelen zaman: baha¬rın güzellikleriyle değişir. Soğuk ve sıcaklık keyfiyeti yönünden zaman mü'tedil olur. Arabların yanında zaman. Kamerî aylardan meydana gelen on iki olduğundan: Kamerî sene, güneş yılından bir miktar daha az olmuş oldu. Bu noksanlık sebebiyle Kamerî aylar, mevsimden mevsime intikâl ederler. Ve bundan dolayı, hac, oruç ve bayram bazen yaz mevsimde olur ve başka bir zaman da kış mevsiminde olurlar. Amma diğer taifelerin (millet ve dinlerin) müddetleri güne¬şin dönüşümüne ve devirlerine bağlı olduğundan onların bayram¬ları ve oruçları ebedî olarak hep bir mevsimde vaki olur. Ayların Sayısı? “Allah yanında” Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmünde, demektir. “Allah yanında,” kavl-i şerifi “İddet” kelimesi için zarftır. “On iki aydır” Bu kavl-i şerif, elifnûn maddesinin haberidir. “Aydır” Bu kavt-i şerif temyîz'dir. “Senin; dinarlardan benim yanımda yirmi dinar vardır!” sözünde olduğu gibi; te'kîd yani pekiştirmek içindir.. “Allah yazısında.” Bu kavl-i şerif, “On iki” kelimesinin sıfatıdır. Bu kavli-şerifin takdiri şöyledir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kitabında on iki sabittir; demek o da Allah'ın yazısı ve kitabı da levh-i mahfûz'dur. “Burada, Allah yazısında.” buyurdu. Çünkü eşyâ'dan bir çoğu; “Allâhü” Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında ve yanında” olmakla vasıflanır. Ve eşya için, Allah yazısında”dır, denilmez. “Gökleri, yeri yarattığı gün.” Mensûb zarftır. “Allahyazısında.” kavl-i şerifin kendisine taalluk ettiğiyle mensûbtur. Gökleri ve yeri yarattığı gün, Allah'ın kitabında sabittir, de¬mektir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin latîf ve kesîf ecrâmı yarat¬tığı günden bu yana, demektir. On Üç Ay'a Çıkartmaları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu buyurdu. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gökleri ve yeri yarattığı günde; güneşi ve ayı semalar¬da yürütüp akıttı. Böylece hiç ziyâdesiz ve noksansız olarak, ayla¬rın sayısı onikiye ulaştı. Ayların ilki “Muharreri”dir. Sonu da, “Zül-Hicce” ayıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ayı on ikiye tahsis etti. Çünkü Arablar, bazen seneyi on üç aya çıkarırlardı. Çünkü Arablar, her iki senede bir hacci bir ay diğer aya geciktirirlerdi. Onlar, unuttukları yani haccı kendisinden geciktirdikleri ayı da ilğâ edilmiş bir ay olarak sayarlardı. Ve bundan dolayı o sene on üç ay olmuş olurdu. İkinci sene ise daha önce olmuş olduğu hal üzere olurdu. Ancak şu ka¬dar var ki ilga edilen ay ikinci senede olmazdı. Ve bunun üzerine devreleri deveran edip dönerdi. Ve her yirmi-beş yılda onların hac¬ları başladığı ayda olurdu. Ve bundan dolayı hesap onların elinden çıkmıştı. Bazen bir sene de şu ayda haccederlerdi ve başka bir senede başka bir ayda haccederlerdi. Bu durum, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin haccettiği seneye kadar devam etti. Onların hacları da Zilhicce ayına tesadüf etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rinin dokuzuncu gün Arefede vakfeye durdu. Ve onları nesî (za¬manı unutmanın) bâtıl olduğunu bildirdi. İleri de geleceği üzere. Ayların İsimleri Bu ayları bazıları şu sözlerle şiir halinde ifâde buyurdular: “Muharrem ayında gez; o zaman senin yakınına gelir; Safer. Sonra iki rebî iki cemâdî aylar Ve Receb ayı gelir. Yine Şabandır. Oruç ayı Ramazan, Ve bayram ayı Şevval, Zil-Kade, ve bunlardan sonra, Zil-Hicce. İşte o Arabî isimlerdir.” Muharrem Ayı Amma “Muharrem” bu ay, muharrem diye isimlendirildi. Çünkü onlar (Müşrik Arablar) bu ayda savaşmayı ve adam öldürmeyi haram sayıyorlardı. Hatta bir kişi bu ayda babasının veya oğlunun katiline karşı zafer elde etse (onu öldürebilecek ve intikamını alabilecek bir-imkan bulsa) bile onunla konuşmaz ve ona saldırmazdı. Seafer Ayı Amma “Sefer” ayı ise bu isim ile isimlendirilmesinin sebebi, onların (Müşrik Arabların) bu ayda yemekten hâli olmala¬rı, evlerinin ve meskenlerinin azıklardan soyutlanıp (hâli) olmasın¬dandır. Bu şundandır; onlar, safer ayında sulak yer arıyorlardı. Ve göç ediyorlardı. Bundan dolayı da “Su saferi"” diyorlardı; kendisinde bir şey bulunmadığı zaman.. Safer", her şey¬den hâli olan (içinde hiçbir şey bulunmayan), demektir. “Et-Tibyân”da böyledir. Safer Ayı Muharremin Aksidir “Şerhü't-Takvîm” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Safer ayına bununla yani Safer diye isim verilmesi Safer ayı, muharrem ayının haram kıldığı şeylerden hâli olmasın¬dan boş olmasındandır. Rebîu'l-Evvel ve Rebîü'1-Âhir Ayları Amma iki Rebî aylan ise, onlar rebi bahar diye isim¬lendirildiler. Çünkü Arablar o ayda (hayvanlarını otlatır ve kendile¬ri de) semizlenirlerdi. Zira o ayda bolluk ve bereket çok olurdu. Arablann yanında “Rebî” iki tanedir. 1- Aylar olan Rebî. 2- Zamanlar olan Rebî'dir. Amma aylardan olan, Safer ayından sonra gelen iki aydır. Yani; 1- Rebî Evvel, birinci Rebî. 2- Rebî Ahir Son Rebî aylarıdır. Tenvîn iledir. “Birinci” ve sonuncu kelimen de onların sıfatlandır. Bunun izafetle okunması yanlıştır. (Ama galati meşhûredir) Zaman Olan Rebî Amma zamanlardan olan Rebî ise, o da yine iki tanedir. Birincisi: Kendisinde, mantar ve nurun (aydınlığın) geldiği zamandır. Bunu “Rebîü'l-Kelâi” diye isimlendirirler. İkinci Rebî: Kendisinde meyvelerin olgunlaştığı ve insanların meyvelere kavuştuğu mevsimdir. Ay olan Rebîler, zikredilirler, onların zamanlardan mevsim¬lerden tefriki için; Rabî Evvel ayı ve Rebî âhir ayı denilir. Onları, rebî onlan zamanlardan ayırmak için böyle söylenir. Cemâdiye'l-Evvel ve Cemâdiye'1-Âhir Aylan Amma Cemâdî iki ay ise, onlar bununla isimlendirildiler. Çünkü su bu iki ayda buz tutar. Bu iki ay çok soğuk olduğundan dolayı. “Et-Tibyân” da yine böyledir. Cemâdî Kelimesinin Manâsı Şerhü't-Takvîm'de buyuruldu: “Cemâdiye'l-Ulâ” kelimesi cim harfinin zammesi (ötresi) ve dal harfinin fethası (üstünü) iledir. Buz tutak"tan Fuâlî" veznindedir. “Buz tutmak yani donmak” kelimesi, cim ve mim harflerinin zammesiyledir. Mîm harfinin sukûnüyle olan bir lügatte kendisinde vardır. O katı, yüksek ve sert yer manasınadır. Bu ayın bu isim ile isimlendirilmesinin sebebi şudur: Bu aya ilk olarak isim vaz edilirken; çok sıcak idi. Mekânlar sert, katı, irtifa etmiş ve hararetin tesirinden haşin idiler. Cemâdiye'1-Âhir ise zikredilen manâda geçen ayın ardından gelendir. İbni Kemâl (r.h.) buyurdular: “Cemâdî ulâ” ve Cemâdî âhire (kelimesi) kelimesi gi¬bi, veznindedir. Mühmele (noktasız) dâl iledir. Fakat avam bunu meksûr olan (dâli) mu'ceme (yani noktalı izâl) harfiyle kul¬lanırlar. (Ve bunu müennes olarak,) ulâ" değil de (müzekker olarak) evvel ile vasıflandırırlar. Böylece kendisine tam üç tahrif olmuş olur; 1- Mühmeli mu'cemele (dâl harfinin zâl harifine, dönüştü¬rülmesi. 2- Fethanın kesreye. 3- Müenhesin müzekkere dönüştürülmesidir. Cemâdi'l-Âhira ismi de böyledir. (Avam) bunu te harfini talaffuz etmeksizin; “Cemâdi'l-Âhir” diye söylerler. Halbuki doğrusu te (b) harfini talaffuz edilmesiyle “Âhira” şeklinde olmasıdır. Veya “Uhrâ” olarak söylenmeli-dir. Her ikisi de marifedirler. Ayların isimlerindendirler. Lam-i tarif harfinin sıfatlarına dâhil olması sahihtir. Yine, aylarda kullanılan, Rebî Evvel, ve Rebî Âhir isimleri de böyledir. Amma zamanlarda kullanılan Rebîü'l-Evvel, lam i-ledir. Ibni kemâlin açıklaması bitti. Receb “Amma Receb” ayı ise bununla isimlendirildi. Çünkü Arablar câhiliyet döneminde Receb ayına tazimde bulunuyor ve o avda kıtali fadar “Ona saygı gösterdim” denilir. Yani ona tazimde “Bulundum” demektir. Tercip, tazîm, demektir. Receb ayını, Mudar (kabilesinin) recebi" diye isim verirlerdi, Mudar bir kabilenin ismidir. Diğer kalan Arablardan daha fazla Receb ayına tazim edip hürmette bulunurlardı. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Receb ayı hakkında şöyle buyurdular: “Mudar (kabilesinin) Recebi, Cemâdî ile Şa'bân arasında olan aydır.” Bu hadis-i şerifte Recep kelimesi, o ki, kelimesi yani ismi mevsulun müfred müzekker sîgasıyla vasıflanması, ya te'kîd içindir veya beyan içindir. Yani Haram ayı olan Recep o iki ayın arasında olan aydır, demek içindir. Yoksa onların nesî (değiş¬tirme) hesabıyla isimlendirdikleri Recep demek değildir. Veya onlar, “Receb ve Şaban ayına Receb” ismini verirlerdi. Recebi, Şaban üzerine galip kılarlardı. Bu iki Recebin arasını tefrik etmek için böyle buyurmuş olabilir! Ve bazen de İki Şa'bân" denilirdi. Şaban ayını Receb ayının üzerine galip kılmak suretiyle. Şa'bân Amma Şa'bân ise: Arablar, bu ayda ayrılıyor ve şube¬lere ayrılıp dağılıyordi. Şa'bân kelimesi ayrılik"tan gelir bu da fırkalara ayrılmak ve bölünmek, demektir. Ramazan-ı Şerif Amma Ramazan-ı şerif ayı ise bu isimle isimlendirilmesinin sebebi, o mübarek ayda çok sıcaklığın ve hararetin olmasından dolayıdır. Hatta Ramazan şerif ayında mafsallar bile sıcak olur. Kendisine hac yapılan aya Zi'1-Hicce (hac sahibi) denildiği gi¬bi bu aya da Ramazan denildi. Ramazan İsmi? Şerhüt “Takvîm” kitabında buyuruldu; “Ramz” güneşin şiddetli bir şekilde kum (çakıl, taş) benzeri gayri şeyler üzerine olmasıdır. Bu ayın bu isimle isimlen¬dirilmesinin sebebi, şudur; Arablar ayları zamanların lazımlarına yani o zaman içerisinde meydana gelen hadiselere göre isimlen¬dirmişlerdir. Ramazan-ı şerif ayına isim verildiği zaman da, sıcak¬lığın hararetinin arttığı ve çok şiddetli olduğu bir dönem idi. Şerhüt-Takvîm'in sözleri bitti. Ramazan Mağfirettir Denildi ki: Bu mübarek aya Ramazan adı verildi: çünkü bu ayda, günahlar yanmakta ve mağfiret olunmaktadır. Ramazan Demeyin imam Mücâhid (r.h.) Ramazan-ı şerif ayına sadece “Rama¬zan” denilmesini mekruh görürdü. Derdi ki: “Belki Ramazan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir!” Bunun yönü Ramazan-ı şerif ayı'demek daha doğrudur. Rivayet olundu: “Ramazan geldi” ve “Ramazan gitti” demeyin. Lakin “Ra¬mazan-ı şerif ayı geldi!” deyin. Çünkü “Ramazan” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden bir isimdir. Teysîr tefsirinde olduğu üzere.. Ramazan-ı Şeüi Ay İzafetle Söytenilmelidir “Et-Telvîh” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Aiem (isim) o, Ramazan-ı şerif ayının kendisidir. Ramazan ayı, izafetledir. Ramazan kelimesi hafiflik için hazif üze¬rine mahmuldür. “el-Keşşâf zikretti.” Bu şundandır; eğer (sadece) “Ramazan” kelimesi alem olmuş olsaydı; o zaman Ramazan-ı şerif ayı İnsan Zeyd' sözünün menzilesinde olmuş olurdu. Ve bu durumda da çirkinliği aşikâr olup gizlenmezdi. Bundan dolayı Arab kelâmının çoğunda; “Ramazan-ı şerif ayı” diye geçmektedir, “Recep ayı” ve “Şaban ayı” şeklinde izafetle hiç işitilmedi.. Telvihin sözleri bitti. Mevlâ Hasan Çelebî(r.h.) buyurdular: Örfi olarak (yaygın olan ve halk tarafından bilinen) izafeti beyâniyye ile söylenilmesi, çirkinliğe mani olur. Şevval Şevval ayı bununla “Şevval” kelimesiyle İsimlen¬dirildi. Çünkü Şevval ayı günahları sahibinin üzerinden kaldırır ve giderir. Zira “Şevval” kelimesi “Kaldırdı, kaldıryor” fiilinden gelmektedir. Bir şey kaldırıldığı zaman böyle söylenir. Onların (Arabların) “Deveyi kuyruğundan kaldır¬dım” sözü de bundan gelmektedir. Onu kaldırdığın ve dövmeyi talep ettiğin zaman. “Et-Tibyân” da böyledir. “Şerhü't-Takvîri”de buyuruldu: “Şevval” kelimesi kelimesinden gelmektedir. Bu da çalışmak ve hizmetten meydana gelen hafif hararet mana-sınadır. Şevval ayı bununla isimlendirildi; insan bu ayda nefs-i emmâreye muhalefet etmekten ve nefsin şehvetlerini bastırmak¬tan çıkmaktadır. Çünkü bu ikisi Ramazan-ı şerifte insanda mutlak olarak lezzetlerin ve şehvetlere gem vurulmasıyla bastırılmakta¬dırlar. Ramazan-ı şerifin çıkması ve Şevval ayının girmesiyle kişi kendi nefsinde bir hafiflik ve istirahat bulur. Zil-Kâde “Amma Zül-Kâde” ayı ise bununla isimlendirildi; bu ayda bolluk ve bereket çok olduğu için Araplar oturuyorlardı (ça¬lışmıyorlardı) veya bu ayda savaş yapmadan oturdukları için bu aya Zi'1-Kâde (oturma sahibi) adı verildi. Ka'de Oturmak Demektir “Şerhü't-Takvîm” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Bu ay bu isimle isimlendirildi; zira o zaman, Mekke'de o-turmanın hâsıl olduğu zaman idi. “El-Ka'detü” kelimesi, Kaf harfinin fethası ve mühmele (noktasız) ayın harfinin sukûnüyledir. Ka'de ve Hicce Kelimelerinin Okunuşu İbni Melek (r.ru) buyurdular: Onların (Arabların) Zül-Ka'deti (oturma sahibi) ve “Zül-Hicce” (Hac sahibi) sözlerinde; Kâf ve ha harflerinin fethasıyla caiz olur. Ve ikisinin kesresi de caiz olur. Lakin “El-Ka'de” kelimesinde meşhur olan fetha ile okunmasıdır. Hicce" kelimesinde de meşhur olan kesre olmasıdır. Zi'l-Hicce “Amma Zi'i-Hicce” ayı ise bununla (Zil-Hicce hac sa¬hibi) diye isimlendirilmesi, insanların bu ayda hac yapmalarından dolayıdır. On İki Ay ve İsimlerinin Manâları “İkdü'd-Dûrer vei-Leâlî fî Fezâili'l-Eyyâmı ve'ş-Şühür ve'l-Leyâlî” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Bazı ilim ehli, ayların ismi üzerine konuştular ve buyurdular: Arablar, Efendileri gördükleri zaman, âdetleri terk ederlerdi. Ve saldırmayı haram kılarlardı. “Muharrem” derlerdi. Bedenleri hasta olduğu ve erkanların zayıf düştüğü zaman ve renkleri sarardığı zamanda, “Safer” derlerdi. Reyhanlar (güzel kokular) bittiği ve bostanlar yeşerdiği zaman, “İki Rebî (Rebî-Evvel ve Rebî-Âhir)” derler, Meyveler azaldığı, hava soğuduğu ve su buz tuttuğu za¬manda; “İki Cemâd (Cemâdiye'l-Evvel ve Cemâdiyye'I-Âhir” de¬diler. Denizler dalgalanıp, coştuğu, nehirler aktığı ve ırmaklar dol¬duğu ve ağaçlar, depreştiği (harekete geçtiği) zaman ise “Receb” dediler. Kabileler, birbirinden ayrıldığı ve aralarındaki vesile ve ilgiler koptuğunda da; “Şaban” dediler. Feza (sema) sıcak olduğu ve kumsallar ısındığı (ve tam sıcak olduğu) zamanda “Ramazan” dediler. Toprak toziaştığı, sıcak çok olduğu ve develer (sineklerin ı-sırmalarından dolayı) kuyruklarını salladıkları zamanda “Şevval” dediler. Tüccar gördükleri, hürleri ve köleleri sefere (yolculuğa çık¬maya) terk edip oturdukları için "Zü'1-Kâde" dediler. Haccetmeyi niyet ettikleri ve her bir dere ve bayırdan, çöl¬den ve yerden hac için gelip kurbanlar kestikleri zaman da “Zi'I-Hicce” dediler. Ikdü'd-dürer'in sözleri bitti. Haram Ayları Dörttür “Bunlardan” Bu on iki aydan. “Dördü haram olanlardır.” Biri fert (tektir) o; 1- Receb'tir. Üçü de ard arda gelmektedir: 2- Zü'1-Kâde. 3- Zü'1-Hicceve. 4- Murarrem aylandır. “Haramlar” kelimesi, iki zammesiyiedir. “Haram” kelimesinincemiidir. Yani dördü haram ayı olup, onda savaşmak haram olur. Bu kavl-i şerifle, ayların kendileri haram kılındı. Zira kendile¬ri, içlerinde helal olan savaş haram kılınma zamanları olduğu için¬dir. Bu hüküm, “Bir hükmün isnadı mecazî olarak kendi zarfına isnâd edilmesi” kabilindendir. Zaman ona yeterlidir. Her ne kadar Zaman ve Mekânların Hürmeti ve Tazimi Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ziyâde hürmete benzeyen ba¬zı 'şeyleri temyîz etti (birbirinden ayırdı) bazılarını diğer bazılarına katmadı. Cuma gününü ayırdığı gibi, Arefe gününü temyiz ettiği gibi. Bunlan diğer günlerin içine katmadı. Bu iki günü kendilerine mahsus olan ibâdetlere tahsis etti ve diğer günlerden ayırdı. Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ramazan ayını da, diğer ayların içinden ayırdı. Ona diğer aylara vermediği ziyâde hürmetle onu temyiz etti. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gecelerin ve gündüzlerin bazı sa¬atlerini de ayırdı. O saatleri kendilerinde namazların farz olduğu saatler olarak diğer saatlerden temyiz etti. Bazı mekânları ve şehirleri (diğer mekân ve şehirlerden) ayırdığı gibi. Bu mekân ve şehirleri diğerlerinin üzerine faziletli kıldı. Haram beldesi (Mekke) ve Mescid-i Haram gibi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bazı vakitleri ve mekânları ziyâde ta'zîm ve hürmete tahsis etti. Bundan dolayı, bazı ayların ziyâde hürmete tahsis edilmeleri (akıl, mantık ve şeriat bakımından) uzak bir şey değildir. (Hasseten) o aylarda kan akıtmanın, savaşmanın ve adam öldür¬menin haram olması ve diğer aylardan fazla bu ayda kan dökme¬nin çok şiddetli ve büyük günahlar olması uygundur. Çünkü bu ayda kötülüklerin cezaları kat kat olur. Aynı zamanda hasenatın (iyiliklerin) sevapları da kat kat çok olur. Ay, Gün ve Vakitlerin Fazileti “Es'iletü'l-Hikem” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Bazı ayların, günlerin ve vakitlerin diğer bazılarının üzerine fazileti, bazı peygamber ve ümmetlerin diğer bazılarının üzerine fazileti ve üstünlüğü gibidir. Bu nefislerin kendilerine rağbet etmesi, onu idrak etmeye kalblerin koşması ve sür'atle ona yö¬nelmesi içindir. Ona hürmet etmek ve o ay, gün-gece ve vakitle¬ri ibâdet ile ihya etmeye ruhların teşvik edilmesi içindir. Halk on¬ların faziletlerine rağbet eder. Amma onların ay, gün, vakit ve mekânların bazılarında se¬vapların ve hasenatın kat kat olması ise mevâhib-i iedünniyye ve ihtisası Rabbaniyedir. Akıl bu sırrı idrak edemez. Faziletli Vakitlerde Salih Amellerle Meşgul Olmak “El-Esrâru'1-Muhammediyye” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kulu sevdiği zaman, onu faziletli vakitlerde sâlih amellerin faziletleriyle meşgul edip kullanır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bir kuluna gadap ettiği zaman ise -bundan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız- (o zaman da) onun himmetini dağıtır ve onu kötü amellerde kullanır. Günah ile meş¬gul eder. Onun cezalandırması çok acıklı olur ve o vaktin fazilet ve bereketinden mahrum olmasıyla cezası çok şiddetli olur; o (ay, gün, vakit ve mekânın) hürmetini çiğnemekle bir çok faziletler¬den mahrum olur. Faziletli Vakitler Müritler İçin Ganimettir Mürid bütün kuvvetini ve çalışmasını ondan yani faziletli va¬kitler (günler, saatler ve mekânlardan) gâfıl olmamak için sarfetmelidir. Onlar, hayrat mevsimleridir. Ve gerçekten büyük ticâret anlarıdır. Tüccarlar, ticâret mevsimlerinden ve panayırlar¬dan gafil oldukları zaman, asla kâr etmezler. Müridler de, faziletli vakitlerde gâfıl oldukları zamanda kurtuluşa ermezler. Sen tembelliği bırak! Faziletli vakit ve mekânları ganimet bil! Gerçekten misli geçti. Ne zaman doğdu; yola koyulan nedir ki, çevik ve atılgan olana. Ayların Fazilet Sıraları İlim ehli ittifak ettiler: Ramazan-i şerifin fazileti, onun içinde Kur'ân-ı kerimin inzal edilmesine bağlı olduğu üzerinedir. Sonra en faziletli ay Rebîül-Evvel ayıdır. Çünkü o ay. Rah¬man Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin habibinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin doğduğu {dünyaya şeref verdiği) aydır. Sonra “Receb” ayıdır. Çünkü Recep Haram ayların içinde tek olandır. Sonra Şa'ban ayıdır. Çünkü Şa'bân ayı. Rahmanın habibinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin) ayıdır. Amellerin ve ecellerin taksimi, iki büyük ay olan Recep ile Ramazan-ı şerif arasındadır. Tabi bunda, bu iki büyük aya yakın olanların da fazileti vardır. Başkalarının değil. Sonra (fazilet bakımından) “Zil-Hicce” ayı gelir. Çünkü o haccin mevsimi ve vaktidir. Zil-Hicce ayında bulunan gün günün her biri bir kadir gecesine muâdil (ve müsâvi)dirler. Sonra Muharrem ayı gelir. Muharrem, peygamberlerin ayı¬dır. Müslümanların yılbaşı olan ayıdır. Haram aylarının birincisi¬dir. Bundan sonra varlığı, faziletli aylara en yakın olan aylardır. Haram Aylar İbrahim (a.s.)'dan Mirastır “Bu, işte.” “Muayyen bu dört ayın tahrimi (haram ayları olması. “En doğru dindir” Müstakim. Hazret-i îbrâhim ve İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın di¬nidir. Arablar, haram ayları bu iki peygamberden miras yoluyla aldılar. Tâ ki daha sonra bu aylara “Nesle” (unutmak) ve değiş¬tirmeyi ihdas ettiler. “Onun için bunlar hakkında nefis¬lerinize zulmetmeyin.” Bu haram ayların kudsiyetini ve hürmetini çiğnemek ve bu aylarda haram olan şeyleri irtikap etmekle kendinize zulmetme¬yin.. Kıllet ite Kesret “Et-Tibyân”da buyuru/du: “On iki” seriline, ondan”. buyurarak, müfred zamir gönderdi. Çünkü bu (cemi) kesret (çokluk) içindir. dört “Haram ay” kavi-i şerifine ise onlarda" buyurarak, zamiri cemi olarak gönderdi. Çünkü bu (cemi) kıllet (azlık) içindir. Bunun sebebi şudur: Kıllette zamir, müennes içindir. He ve nun harfiyle rücû eder. Kesrette ise he harfiyle rücû eder. Elif ise kıllet ile kesretin arasını tefrik içindir. Hükmün Neshedilmesi Cumhur (alimlerin çoğu), bu aylarda savaşma hükmünün neshedildiği görüşü üzerindedirler. Zulmü, bu aylarda ma'siyetleri irkitap etmekle te'vil ettiler. Zira haram aylarında günah işlemek haram-ı şerifte günah işlemek gibi vebali çok büyüktür. Haramı ihlâl etmek yani bu dört ayın hürmetini çiğnemek, bu ayda nefse zulüm etmekle hususî oldu. Halbuki bununla beraber zulmetmek bütün vakitlerde haramdır. Bu ayda nefsinize zulmetmeyin; bu aylarda zulüm daha galiz ve daha kötüdür. Ve sanki şöyle buyur¬du: “Onun için bu aylarda zulmetmeyin ve hususiyetle de kendi nefislerinize zulmetmeyin.” Müşriklerle Savaşın “Ve siz de onlara kâffeten harbedin” Bu kavl-i şerif nin masdarıdır. Çünkü sülasinin ikinci masdarı, bazen vezni üzerine gelir. “Afiyet” kelimesi gibi. Manası, (kelimesinin manası) hepsi ve topu kelimelerinin manasını ifade eder. O (kelimesi) hal olmak üzere mensuptur. Ya fail'den Topluca mujiklerle savaşın demektir. Yani müşriklerle savaşmak için toplanmış olduğunuz bir halde, birbirinize kuvvet verip, yardımcı olup savaşın. Dua Manevi Silahtır Desteklemenin ve yardımcı olmanın yollarından biri de dua ile yardımcı olmaktır. Zira dua manevi bir silahtır. Kılıç şekli bir silah olduğu gibi. Kim (meşru bir sebepten dolayı) savaştan geri kalır da sava¬şanlara dua ederse; onun kalbi savaşmak üzere ileri giden ve ilk saflarda savaşanlarla beraber toplanmış demektir. Zira şeklî bö¬lünme ve ayrılık, manevi toplanmaya asla mani değildir. Ve ona zarar vermez. Aşka Yakın ve Uzaklık Yoktur. Hafız ne güzel buyurdular: Aşk yolunda yakınlık ve uzaklık mesafesi yoktur. Aşık için bütün mesafeler birdir. Gerçekten seni aşikâr görürüm; Ve sana dua gönderirim. Cihad Ebede Kadar Devam Eder Müşrikler size kâffeten toptan harb ettikleri gibi. Böylece. Yani siz de topluca onlarla savaşın! Ya da mefüf'den (haldir). o takdirde de manası şöyledir: Bütün müşriklerle savaşın! Yani hepsiyle. Onların bazılarıyla harp etmeyi terk etmeyin Onlar sizin hepinizle savaşmayı helal ve mubah gördükleri gibi. Ya her ikisiyle (hem fail ve hem de me'ülden haldır) 0 İkisi ayakta oldukları halde Zeyd amri dövdü” cümleşinde olduğu gibi. Zira masdar, hem tesniyye ve cemi için umumidir. Mü'minierin cemisi kaHrİerin cemiieriyie savaşırlar. Zarf üzerine mensub olması da caiz olur. O zaman da (manası) yani hill ve haramda onlarla savaşın, demektir. Ve bütün zamanlarda; haram aylarında ve diğer za¬manlarda onlarla ta ebediyete kadar, kafirlerle savaşın, demektir. Zira cihad, ahir zamana kadar devam edecektir. Allah Takva Ehliyle Beraberdir “Ve bilin ki, Allah takva ile korunanlarla beraberdir.” Yani ilahi nusret (yardım) ve İmdad sizinle beraberdir; siz, düşmanlara karşı savaşa başladığınız zaman.. demektir. Zamirin yerine ismi müzhar (açık isim) konulması, onları (sahabeleri ve müslümanları) takva ile övmek içindir. Kısa görüşlüleri teşvik etmek ve insanlara, takvanın ilahi nusret ve yardımın medarı (kaynağı) olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. “İrşad'ta da böyledir.” Dua Takvaya Bağlıdır Kadi (r.h.) buyurdular: O bir müjde ve onların takvalarının sebebiyle kendileri için i-lahi nusretin olacağını tazmin ve güvence vermektir. Zira silah ve dua ancak takva ile mertebesi üzerine geçerli olurlar. Kalb ve Sırrın Takvası Takva kelimesi, şehadet kelimesidir. Mü'min kişi, şehadet kelimesiyle, malını, nefsini, aile ve iyalini dünyada saldırılardan ve ukbada da (ahirette de) azab'tan korur. Sonra o eğer zahirî ve bâtını şartlarına yakın olursa, onun içinde kalbin takvası hasıl olur. Kalbin takvası, kötü ve yerilen vasıflardan ve huy ve ahlak¬lardan hali olmak ve uzaklaşmaktır. Daha sonra kendisinde sırrın takvası hasıl olur. Sırrın takva¬sı, Allah'tan gayri ma siva'dan hali olmaktır. Kim Allah için olursa, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de nusret ilahi yardım ve imdad ile onun için olur.. Zahirî ve Bâtınî Kılıçlar Sonra bil ki: Gerçekten kılıç iki kısımdır. 1- Zahirî kılıç. 2- Bâtınî Kılıç. Zahirî kılıç, sûrî (şeklî) cihadın kılıcıdır. Bâtınî kılıç ise, manevi cihadın kılıcıdır. Birincisi zahiri azgın kafirlerin damarlarını keser. İkincisi ise, tuğyan ehli olan bâtınî kuvvetlerin hayat damar¬larını keserler. Birincisi zahir olanın elindedir. İsmi zahirdir. 0 da sultan zamanın idarecisi ve onun askerleridir. ikincisi ise müzhar (zahir olanın) elindedir ama ismi batın¬dır. O da kutub ve onun askerleridir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden meded imada gelen nasır nusret verici muin yardım edici isimlerinin hürmetine sultanımıza yardım etmesini dileriz. Ve düşmanlarımızı da”İntikam alıcı”, kahredici ve Celal sahibi isimlerinin hürmetine de (bizimle savaşanları) rezil ve rüsvay etmesini isteriz! Zayıfların Duası Sa'di buyurdu: “Zayıfların dualarının makbul olması ümidi vardır. Zayıfların duası kuvvetli adamların kol ve kanatlarına işler ve onları böküp zayıf düşürür.” Cihadın Fazileti Bu ayet-i kerimede, düşmanlara karşı mücahede etmeye teşvik vardır. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Allah yolunda savaşmak, temizleyicidir!” Yani kişiyi günahlardan temizler, demektir. “Kabı temizledi” denilir. Kabın içine su koyup, onu hareket ettirerek çalkaladığı zaman böyle denilir. Esmui'den böyle rivayet olundu. Tacü'l-Mesadir'de de böyledir. Kılıçların Gölgesi Yine hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Muhakkak ki cennetin kapıları, kılıçların gölgesinin al¬tındadır.” Yani mücahid kişi odur ki, savaşta düşmanların kılıçları ken¬disini yükseltir ve cennete girmesine sebep olur. Ve hatta sanki cennetin kapıları kendisiyle beraber hazır olmuş olurlar. Veya kılıçlardan murad, mücahidlerin kendi kılıçlarıdır. Bu, vurmada düşmana yaklaşmaktan kinayedir. Zira müslüman düş¬mana yaklaştığı zaman, onun kılıcının gölgesi altında olmuş olur: ta ki ona vurmak için kaldırıncaya kadar. Bu hadis-i şerifte “Kılıçlar” zikredildi. Zira o zamanın Arab silahları genelde kılıç idi. O çağın silahıydı. Kılıç zaman ve zemine göre değişen maddi ve manevi bütün silahları temsil eder. Gösterişten Kaçınmak Ve savaş meydanlarında ve dua mahfillerinde riyadan, gös¬terişten, desinlerden kaçınmak da takvadandır. Hüsrevi Dehlevi buyurdular: “Bir gazi ki sadece dünya malı için savaşa çıktı. Ve bir hacı sadece ticaret için yola çıktı. O ki gaza okumakta savaştığını iddia etmekte. Ve o kişi hakikatte Allah'ın rızasını arayacağı bir işte; Geçici dünya menfaatini talep etti, mal, mülk ve şöhret için savaştıysa. 0 kişi asla gâzî değildir. Onun günü savaşta geçiyor ama, gönlü dünya malıyla karı¬şık ve kirlidir. Yazıklar olsun onun çalışmasına. Onun yaptığı iş Allah için olan cihâd değildir..” İşaretler ve Tasavvuf! Manalar Bu ayet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: “Doğrusu ayların sayısı,” “Allah yanında,” Ezelde. “On iki aydır; Allah yazısında” Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde, demektir. “Gökleri, yeri yarattığı günkü. Bunlardan dördü haram olanlardır.” Yani gökleri ve yeri yarattığı vakit, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ezelî hikmeti, aylardan dördünün haram ayları olmasını gerektir¬di. Bu aylarda haramları çiğnemek diğer aylarda işlenen günah¬lardan kat kat daha büyük bir vebali vardır. Belki bu aylar, taat ve ibadetler ayıdır. İlim ve Marifet Talebeleri Dünyevî meşguliyetler ve nefsânî hazlar bu aylarda talebele¬rin üzerine haram olur. Bunda şuna işaret vardır: Talebe, günlerini, ömrünün vakit¬lerini ve belki cümlesini talep etmeye (ilim ve marifet tahsil et¬meye) sarfetmelidir. Bu eğer, ona müyesser olmazsa, hiç olmazsa, vakitlerinin ve ömrünün üçte ikisini, yoksa yansını talebelikte harcamalidır. Eğer bu da mümkün olmazsa, vakitlerin ve ömrünün üçte birinden fazlasını ilim ve marifeti elde etmenin gayri işlerde kullanması haramdır. “Vakitlerinin ve ömrünün üçte birinden daha az bir şeyi ta¬lebelikte harcayan kişi asla iflah olmaz!” Zira elbette kişiye ömrünün bir kısmını kendisinin ailesinin ve ehlinin maişetini temin etmek ve geçimlerini sağlamak için bazı vakitlerini işe vermelidir. Ama kim, eğer bundan müstağni ise ailesini geçindirmek için çalışmaya muhtaç değilse o kişiye ömründen bir lahzasını bile talebeliğin ve ona tabi olan şeylerin dışında harcaması kendi¬sine haram olur. Buyurulduğu gibi: “Bu, işte en payidar, en doğru dindir.” Müstakîm din. Yani kim ömrünü hakkın (İslâmî ilim ve marifetin) gayri şeyleri taleb etmeye öğrenmeye ve elde etmeye harcarsa; gerçekten o kişi dininde istikamet sahibi değil ve onun dini müstakîm olmamıştır. Belki bunun (ömrünü hakkın gayri şeyleri talep etmeye harcadığı) kadar onun dininde eğrilikler var¬dır. Gerçekten bunu iyi anla! “Onun için bunlar hakkında nefis¬lerinize zulmetmeyin..” Ömrünün üçte birinde, demektir. Zira dört, on ikinin üçte biridir. Yani eğer sizler, mahrem (ve saygı değer olan) ömrünüzün üçte biri kadar bir şeyi, dünyevi maslahatlarınız için harcaya¬cak olursanız; gerçekten nefsinize zulmetmiş olursunuz: nefsini¬zin kalbleriniz ve ruhlarınızı istila etmesi; onun sıfatlarına galebe çalması anında nefsinize haksızlık etmiş olursunuz. Nefsin Kalb ve Ruha Galebe Çalması Zira eğer ömrün çoğu, dünya ve dünyanın maslahatı ve nefsânî hazlardan istifâde için kullanıldığı zaman; gerçekten nefis, kalb ve ruha galebe çalmıştır.. O zaman nefis, bütün sıfat-ı zemime yerilen huy, vasıf ve ahlaklarıyla kalb ve ruha muhalefet eder ve onlarla çekişir. Nefis Nasıl Müşrik Olur? Nefis, kalb ve ruha galebe çaldığında ve nefsin yerilen sıfatları kalb ve ruha hakim olduğu zaman nefis; dünya ve şehvetlerine meyleder. O takdirde de nefis heva-ü hevesine tapar ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşan müşriklerden olur. İşte bundan dolayı Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ve siz de onlarla kâffeten harbedin” Yani kalbleriniz ve sıfatları; ruhunuz ve sıfatlarıyla beraber (topluca nefisle mücahede edin); “Müşrikler size kâffeten toptan harbettikleri gibi.” Nefis ve sıfatlan topluca sizinle savaştıkları gibi.. Nefisle Mücahede Nasıl Olur? Nefisle mücahede etmek; 1- Nefse muhalefet etmek. 2- Onun heva ü hevesini reddetmek. 3- Onun şehvetlerini men etmek. 4- Onu ibadetle meşgul etmek. 5- Onu ruhani muamelelerde kullanmak. 6- Onu yerilen sıfatlardan tezkiye etmek. 7- Ve nefsi ahlak-ı hamide (övülen güzel ahlaklar), ile süs¬lemektir. Müttekiler Kimlerdir? Sonra Allahü Teâiâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ve bilin ki, Allah takva ile korunanlarla beraberdir” Onlar (müttekiler) şirkten korunmuş olan kalbler ve ruhlar¬dır. Yani Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisine iltifat etmekten ko¬runmuş olanlardır; velevki nusret ve tevfik (başarı) ile Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendileriyle beraber olmazsa ve onlara yardım etmezse bile onlar yine Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayriye iltifat etmezler. Yine de takvali olurlardı. Onlar, gerçekten Allahü Teâlâ hazretleriyle Allah'tan gayriden (ma sıvadan) korundular ve gerçek takva sahibi oldular.. ZAMANLA OYNAMAK Yüce Meali: “O Nesîl ayların yerini değiştirme denilen sıvış âdeti, ancak küfürde birfazlalıktır ki, onunla kâfirler şaşırtılır. Onu bir yıl helâl, bir yıl da haram itibar ederler ki, Allah'ın haram kıldığının sayısına uydursunlar da, Allah'ın haram buyurduğunu helâl kıl¬sınlar. Bu suretle kötü amelleri kendilerine süslenip, güzel gösterildi. Allah da kâfirlerden ibaret bir kavmi hakka hidâyet et¬mez” Tefsir-i Şerifi: “Nesîl”ayların yerini değiştirme denilen sıvış âdeti ancak kelimesi, “Onu geciktirdi” fiilinin masdarıdır. Yani onu tehir etti (geciktirdi), demektir. Araplar, harpte oldukları halde, haram ayları geldiği zaman; o ayda savaşmayı helal görüp; o ayın yerine başka bir ayı haram ayı sayar¬lardı. Hatta böylece ayların hususiyetlerini kaldırır ve sadece sayı¬ya itibar ederlerdi. Kaşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Haberde varid oldu ki, cahiliyet ehlinin tabiatı, adam öldür¬mek ve insanların mallarını talan etmek üzerine yoğrulmuştu ve işlere ünsiyet kuruyorlardı. Onlar aslında haram aylarında savaşı ve adam öldürmeyi yapmıyorlardı yani harbi terk ediyorlardı. Ha¬ram ayların üçü ard arda bitişik olarak geliyordu. Onlar; “Bizler üç ay, harpsiz, savaşsız yapamayız! Talansız yağma-sız nasıl bir üç ay geçirebiliriz? Böyle bir şeye tahammül edeme¬yiz!” dediler. Kinani kabilesine bir yazı gönderdi. Hac mevsiminde onlara şöyle bir hutbe okudu: “Ey Arab topluluğu! Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, size bu muhar¬rem ayını helal kıldı...” Bunun üzerine onlar, Muharrem ayının hürmetini çiğnediler ve haram ayını Safer ayına tehir ettiler. İnsanlar, onun sözünü kabul etmediler. Diğer sene münadi nida etti: “Allahü Teâlâ” hazretleri, bu sene Muharrem ayını haram yaptı; ve Safer ayını da helal etti!” dedi. Onların savaşları anında, hürmetini yazdı ve onun haramlığını kendisinden sonra gelen ay ile tehir etti. Ve haram ayını da helal ettiler. Onlar her senede dört ayı haram kabul ederlerdi. Ama haram aylarının sabitliği Sadece sayı olarak dört ay haram idi. Onların yaptığı bu işe de “Nesie” ayların yerini değiştirmek deniliyordu. Haramı Helel Kılmak Bundan dolayı AllahüTeâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “O Nesîl ayların yerini değiştirme denilen sıvış âdeti ancak.” Yani haram ayların hürmetini başka aylara tehir etmek (zamanlarını değiştirmek); “Büyük bir fazlalıktır.” Ziyâdedir ve çokluktur; “Küfürde” Çünkü o ayların yerini değiştirmek Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin haram kılmış olduğu şeyin helal kılınmasıdır; ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin helal kıldığı ayın da haram kılınmasıdır, tşte bu (haramı helal veya helali haram yapmak küfürdür.. Bu durum onların küfürlerine eklenen ayrıca başka bir küfürdür. Diğer Kâfir¬lerin küfürlerine ziyade kılınan bir bid'attir. şaşırtılır.” Bu fiil “Şaşırttı” fiilinden meçhul sığası üzerinedir. “Onunla” O amel ile. O da nesie ayların yerini değiştirme işidir. “O kâfirler.” Onları Dalâlete düşüren ise onların istekleri üzerine Allahü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Kâfirleri Dalâlete Düşüren Yani Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların içinde sapıklığı ve Dalâ¬leti yaratır; onların onun (ayların yerlerini değiştirmeye) başlama¬ları anında ve onun sebeplerine sarümasıyla, Allah onların içinde sapıklığı yaratır. Veya onların reisleri onları sapıtır. Mevsul tabi olmaktan ibarettir. Yani tabi olanlar (ayak takımı) reislerine tabi olmakla şaşırır¬lar ve dalâlete düşerler. Veya şeytan onları sapıtır. Zira şeytan “El-mudillu” saptıran, şaşırtan ve dalâlete düşüren ismin mazharıdır. Teza¬hür ettiği yerdir. Şeytan, Nefis ve Dalâlet Bu fakir der ki: “Ben Allame hazret-i şeyhimizden işittim- Allah kendisini selamet (ve rahmetle) baki kılsın” buyurdular ki: “Muhakkak ki şeytan, nefis ve Dalâlet hakikatte bir iştir!” Lakin birincisi yani; Şeytan, şeriat hasebincedir, ikincisi yani, Nefs, tarikat hase-bincedir. Üçüncüsü yani, dalâlet, hakikat hasebincedir.. Her bir makamın (kendisine has bazı) tabirleri vardır. Diğer makamın tabirlerine münasip olmaz! “Onu helâl, İtibar ederler” Tehir edilen haram ayını helal itibar ederler. Zamir tehir edilen, “Değiştirilen” kelimesiyle kendisine delalet edilen geciktirilen aya gitmektedir. “Bir yıl” Senelerden bir sene. Onun yerine aslında haram olmayan aylardan başka bir ayı haram kabul ediyorlar. “Ve onu haram kabul ederler.” Onun hürmetini muhafaza ediyorlar; olduğu gibi. Bu ay için tahrim (haram kılıyorlar) tabirinin kullanılması, geçen sene onların onun helal görmeleri itibariyledir. Başka bir sene.. Onun değiştirilmesine maksatlardan hiç¬bir maksat taalluk etmediği zaman da onu haram kabul ederler.. “Uydursunlar için uydurmak” muvafakat, uygunluk ve bir hüküm üzerine birleşmek yani icma etmektir. Yani muvafakat etsinler diye böyle yaptılar. Kaşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Ta ki muvafık yapsınlar ve tamamlasınlar diye.. (Neye?) “Allah'ın haram kıldığının sayısına” Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığı ayların sayısı dört¬tür. Onlar (müşrikler) şöyle diyorlardı: “Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldığı ayların sayısı dört¬tür; bizde dört ayı haram kılıyoruz!” diye kendilerini savunuyor¬lardı. “Allah'ın haram buyurduğunu helâl kılsınlar” Onlar, aylar içerisinde Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hususi¬yetle kendisini haram kıldığı ayları hela! kılmak üzere böyle bir hiyleye tevessül ediyorlar. Onlar iki vecibeden birine her ne kadar riayet ediyorlarsa; onların riayet ettiği dört ayın haram oluşudur; ama onlar diğer vacibi terk ediyorlar; o da muayyen (belirli ayların) haram oluşu ve haram hükmünün belirli aya mahsus olmasıdır. Amelini Süslü Görmek “Bu suretle kötü amelleri kendilerine süslenip, güzel gösterildi.” Onların amalleri, tabiatleri tarafından arzulanan, iştahlanan ve nefisleri tarafından süslü ve sevimli görülen bir amel kılındı. Bu amelleri, kendilerine süslü gösteren hakikatte Allahü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Veya şeytandır. Ya da değişik mertebelerine göre nefisleridir. Kâfir Kavim “Allah da kâfirlerden ibaret bir kavmi hakka hidâyet etmez.” însanı kesinlikle matluba (arzulanan hak yola ulaştıran) hi¬dayeti nasip etmez! Ancak onlar, hidayet yoluna girdikleri zaman, ona ulaşmaları için kendilerine hidayete ulaşmayı nasip eder. Fa¬kat onlar, kendi istek ve kötü arzularıyla hidayetten yüz çevirdiler. Dalâlet vadisinde helak oldular. Şirkin kör kuyusunda boğulup ebediyyen fena buldular. Müslüman Yenabi'de haberde geldi ki: Arablann cahilleri (müşrikleri) senenin dört ayını haram olarak biliyor ve inanıyorlardı. Halka kendi el ve dillerini bağlıyorlardı. Ama büyük bir edep sahibi olan Mü'minlere ise, her türlü kötülüğü uygun görüyorlardı. müslü¬manlara eziyet veriyor ve halka dil ve elleriyle kötülük yapıyorlardı. Ama müslümanlar ise sadece dört ay değil senenin on iki ayı dil ve eliyle insanlara asla zarar vermezlerdi. Böylece halk, dil ve el¬den gelen zararlardan selamet buldu. Müslümanların bu iyilikleri¬ne karşı onlar zarar verdiler; mükâfatlara karşı ise incitmeler ve azarlamalar verdiler. Gönül İncitme “Sebepsiz yere halkın gönlünü kırma! İncitme kimseyi! Ta ki Allah onu bir gece yansı baş aşağı etmesini Kendi mal ve cemaline güvenme! Mal ve güzelliğe itimad etme! Zira onlar bir gece gider! O zaman onu iyi tanır, Güvendiğin şeyleri iyi bilirsin!” İslamın Garip Zamanı Bu fakir der ki: Kaadir (her şeye gücü yeten) Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü¬samaha buyursun (hoş görsün) gerçekten bu zamanda; insanla¬rın müsamahaları yanında haram aylan ve diğer aylar müsavi ve birbirine denk olan bir seviyeye ulaştı. Görmüyor musun? insanlara Ramazan-ı şerif ayında nasıl hareket ettiklerini. Ramazan-ı şerif ayı ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri onu, bu “Ümmet-i merhume”nin ayı kıldı. O mübarek ayı diğer aylar üzerine faziletli kıldı. (Fakat) insanlar bu ayda haramları irti¬kap edip (büyük günahları işlemekten) hiç aldırış etmiyorlar! (insanların bazıları) Ramazan-ı şerifin gündüzlerinde, uyu¬mak veya başka bir sebeple oruç tutuyorlar! Ya da beşeri bazı manilerden dolayı oruç tutuyorlar. Ama onun gecelerinde ise gü¬nahlara dalmaktadırlar! Ahhh! İslam dininin garip düşmesine ve yakın nurunun zail olup gitmesine ne teessüfler! Ne büyük üzüntüler! Ahhh! Allanın razı olacağı amelleri işlemeye ve hususiyetle de fazi¬letli vakitlerin gündüz ve gecelerinde salın ve kendisinden razı olunan amelleri işleme başarısı ve tevfıki Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Bir Hadis-i Şerif Sonra zikredilen nesie (ayların yerini değiştirmeye) ise Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kavl-i şeriflerin işaret buyrulmaktadır: “Allanın izni olmadan hastalığın) geçmesi yoktur. Bay kuş (ve benzeri şeylerin uğursuzluğu) yoktur. Ve sefer yok¬tur..” Hastalık Başkasına Geçer mi? “(Allah'ın izni olmadan hastalık) geçmesi yoktur” “Geçmek” kelimesi, “Tecavüz etmek” kelimesinden isimdir. “Dava” kelimesinin “İddia etmek” kelimesinden geldiği gibi. kelimesi, bir hastalığın sahibinden başkasına tecavüz edip geçmesi, demektir. Araplar cahiliyet döneminde, hastalığın kendi tabiatıyla baş¬kasına geçtiğine inanıyorlardı. Bunu (yani hastalık mikrobunun başkasına geçmesini) takdir edenin Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri oldu¬ğuna inanmıyorlardı. Bu hadis-i şerifin manası, hastalığın sirayet etmediği (bir ki¬şiden başka bir kişiye bulaşmadığı) manasında değildir. Zira has¬talığın sirayet ve bulaşması hakikaten vaki olan bir realitedir. Bel¬ki bu hadisi şerifte bulaşmanın vaki olmasının hastalığa izafe edilmesi ve Aüahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fiili ve yaratması olmadan meydana geldiğini iddia etmeyi nehyetmektedir. (Çünkü her şey Allanın yaratması ve takdiriyle olmaktadır.) Hastalıklar Geçer Buna Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifi delalet etmektedir: “Hastalıklı sağlıklı üzerine götürülmez” Hastalıklı devenin sahibi, demektir. sağlıklı devenin sahibi, demektir. Bu hadis-i şeriften murad, hastalıklı devenin sağlıklı devele¬rin yanına götürülmesinin ve salıverilmesinin nehyedilmesidir. Bu kendisinin herhangi bir beladan afiyet içinde olduğu za¬man, o belanın sebeplerinden ve bulaşma ihtimali olan sebepler¬den kaçınması bakımındandır. Kişi Sağlığını Korumalıdır Zira kişi, 1 - Kendi nefsini (boğucu) suya atmamakla. 2- Yakıcı ateşe atmamakla. 3- Yıkılıp altında kalacağı tehlikeli bir duvar ve yığıntının al¬tına atmamakla. 4- Veya âdet olarak kendisini helak edecek olan bir durum¬dan nefsini korumak. 5- Ve kendisini bunlara benzer tehlikeye atmamakla me¬murdur. 6- Yine kişi, (bulaşıcı hastalık taşıyan) hastalara da yaklaşmamakla memurdur. a) Cuzzamlı hastalar. b) Taun hastalığının bulunduğu yerlere girmemek gibi. Gerçekten bunların hepsi, hastalığın sebeplerindendir. Ve telef olmanın sebeplerindendir. Hastalığın Sebeplerini Yaratan Allahtır Sebepleri ve müsebbebleri yaratan ise Allahü Teâlâ hazret¬leridir. Bu hadis-i şerifin emrinde, zayıf olan mü'minin yakînini (tam imanını) korumak vardır. Tesirin sebeplerden olduğunu itikad etmemesi içindir. Yani belânın vaki olması anında, belâ¬nın sebepten doğduğunu ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini unutma¬ması içindir.. Veya sirayetin o illetin (ve hastalığın) tabiatıyla olduğunu ve o işte Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kader ve kazasının olmadığı vehmine kapilmaması içindir. Cüzzâmlı İle Yemek Ama kişinin Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkülü kuvvetli olup, Allah'ın kaza ve kaderine tam iman ettiği zaman; kişinin bazı sebeplere sarılması kendisine bazen caiz olur. Rivayet olunduğu üzere; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Cüzzâmlı bir adam ile beraber yemek yedi ve şöyle buyurdu: “Bismillah (Allâhin adı ile) AHâha güvenerek ve Allâha te¬vekkül ederek.” Tevekkül ve Zehir Ve bunların benzerleri vardır. (Meselâ) Halid bin Velid (r.a.) ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a. AllâhüTeâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül ederek) zehir içtiler. Ve o içtikleri zehir ikisine de tesir etmedi.. Çünkü ikisi zehiri, hakikat makamında içtiler. Yoksa hakikat makamının dışında beşeriyet makamında içmediler. On İki Sene Sonra Tesiri Görülen Zehir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, beşeriyet makamına indikten sonra içmiş olduğu zehir kendisine tesir etti. Bu şundandı: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin irşadı, tenezzül âlemindeydi. Ancak şu kadar var ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tenezzülü ruh mertebesineydi. O da mertebelerin en mutedilidir. O ma¬kamda zehir, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tesir etmedi. Tâ ki üzerinden oniki sene geçti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ölümü hazır olunca; mertebelerin en ednâsına (dünya mertebesine) te¬nezzül etti. Çünkü ölüm beşeriyet üzerinde cereyan eder. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, beşeriyet mertebesine inince; hemen o zehir kendisine tesir etti. Bu makam, böyle anlaşıla!. Zira bu makam ayakların kay¬dığı bir makamdır! Uğursuzluk Var mı? Bay kuş ve benzeri şeylerin uğursuzluğu) yoktur. Kavl-i şerifi, tahfif şeddesizdir. Bu hadis-i şerifte iki te'vil vardır: Birincisi: Muhakkak ki Arablar, “Hâme” kuşunu uğursuz sayarlardı. Hâme, bilinen bir gece kuşudur. Denildi ki: “Hâme” Baykuştur. Baykuş, onlardan birinin evinin duvarına ve çatısına konduğu zaman, onlar; “Kendisinin ölüm haberini getirdi; veya aile efradından bazı¬larının felâket haberini getirdi!” derlerdi. Bu Malik bin Enes hazretlerinin tefsiridir.. İntikamın Kötü Kaynağı İkinci te'vil ise: Câhiliyet dönemi müşrik Arabların itikadlanna göre bir kişi öldürülür de; onun intikamı alınmazsa; o kişinin ruhu baykuşa dönüşür ve kabrinin başında kanatlarını açar ve seslenir: “Beni sulayın! Bana katilimin kanını içirin!” Ne zaman, katili öldürülürse ve intikamı alınırsa; o zaman uçar gider. Baykuş Denildi ki: Câhiliyye Arabları, ölünün kemikleri çürüdüğü zaman, baykuş olur. Ve onu ^\,/t W seda (yankı) diye isimlendirir-lerdi. Bu kelimenin Farsçasi; dir. Onlara göre bu mezarından çıkar. Dolaşır. Ölüye ailesinden haberler getirir. Bu alimlerin çoğunun tefsiridir. Ve tefsir meşhurdur. Bu hadis-i şeriften murad bu iki manânın ikisi de olabilir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Hâme yoktur.” hadis-i şerifiyle bunların hepsini nehyetmiş olabilir! Baykuşu Uğursuz Sayan “Fetevâ-yi Kâdîhân”da buyuruldu: Baykuş öttüğü zaman, herhangi bir kişi; “Birisi ölecektir!” derse; âlimlerin bazıları buyurdular; “Bu küfür olmuş olur!” Yine bir kişi seferden dönse ve dese ki: “Ben, Saksağan öttüğü için geri döndüm!” derse; âlimlerin bazılarının yanında kâfir olur. Safer “Ve safer yoktur.” Saferde de iki te'vil vardır: Birincisi: Câhiliyet döneminde (müşrik Arablar, karın) boşlu¬ğunda yılan olduğuna inanırlardı. Ve ona “Safer” diyorlardı. Bu yılan acıktığı zaman, insanların ciğerlerini ısırıp, yer. ikincisi: “Ve sefer yoktur” kavl-i şerifinden murad, (cahileyet dönemi müşrik Arabların) Muharrem ayının haram hürmet ve kudsiyetini Safer ayına tehir etmeleridir. Bu onların (müşriklerin) öteden beri yapa geldikleri nesîe bir ayı başka bir aya tehir etmek ve ertelemeleridir. Bu hadis-i şeriften muradın, bu ve birincisi, hepsinin olması da caiz olur. Saferlerin her ikisi topluca bâtıldırlar, ikisinin de aslı yoktur. Denildi ki: Onlar (cahiliyet Arabları), safer ayını uğursuz sa¬yarlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de; “Ve safer (ayında uğursuzluk) yoktur.” hadis-i şerifıyle bu hükmü nefyetti. Hikâye (Zamanlar ve Hâdiseler) Hikâye olunur: Arabüerin bazıları, senenin başında sefere çıkmak istediler; “Eğer sen Muharrem ayında sefere çıkmış olsaydın; senin haram ayında seferin daha iyi olurdu. Ve eğer sen safer ayında yolculuğa çıkarsan; senin elimin önünde sararmandan korkarım!” dedi. Adam sefere çıkmayı Rebîü'l-Evvel ayına tehir etti. Rebîü'l-evvel ayında sefere çıktığında hastalandı. Güç kuvvet ve imkanla¬rından hiçbir haz alamadı. Ve dedi ki: “Ben onu (Rebîü'l-evvef ayını) bahçelerin bahan zannetmiş¬tim! Bir de baktım ki, hastalıklar bahçesiymiş!” Sıffîn Vak'asının Zamanı Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) ile, Hazret-i Muaviye (r.a.) arasında vaki olan “Sıffîn vak'ası” (Hicrî) otuz yedinci (37.) yılında Safer ayında olmuştu. Denildi ki: Bundan dolayı seferden kaçınıldı.. Safer Ayında Oturmak Ravzatü'l-Ahbâr isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Cumhur, safer ayında oturmak, safer ayında hareket et¬mekten daha evlâ olduğu zehabında (görüşünde)dirler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: “Kim, Safer ayının çıktığa müjdesini bana verirse; ben de ona cennet müjdesini veririm!” Ravzatü'l-ahbârın sözleri bitti. Saferden Sonra Rebîül-Evvel Ayı Gelir Bu fakir der ki: Bu hadis-i şerif, bu iddialara delâlet etmez. 0 da Sefer ayın¬da oturmanın daha evlâ olduğu iddiasıdır. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu hadis-i şerifi, kendilerinin doğup dünyaya şeref ver¬dikleri aya olan sevgilerinden ve vefat edecekleri (Rebîü'levvel ayının) girmesini sevdikleri için böyle buyurdular. Peygamber ve Evliyanın Vefatları Muhakkak ki Peygamberler (a.s.) ve evliyâ-i kiram hazerâtı, ölüm ile müjdeleniyorlar. Çünkü ölüm, mü'minlerin hediyesidir. Peygamberler ve evliya, ölecekleri zamanı kollamakta ve bekle¬mektedirler. Çünkü onların intikâlleri (gidecekleri yerler) ancak ve ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (rahmet ve mağfiretinin) civarı¬dır. Akrep Burcu Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kamerî ayların sonlarında yani son üç gününde se¬fere çıkmayın; ve ay akrep burcunda olduğu zaman da sefere çıkmayın.” Hazret-i Ali r.a: “Ay, Akrep burcuna indiği zaman, evlenme ve sefere çıkmayı mekruh görürdü..” Bunun isnadı sahihtir. Nefs-i Emmâre Hazret-i Şeyh Meşhur Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) buyurdular: “Günlerin uğursuzluğu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hürmetine ve şerefine, mü'minlerden kaldırıldı. Ama Hazret-i Ali'den nakledilen ve her aydan yedi günün uğursuz olduğu hak¬kındaki rivayet ise naklin (rivayet) sıhhatinin takdiri üzerine o kavl-i şerif, nefs-i emmâre'nin ve tabiatın (huyların) uğursuzluğu¬na mahmuldür. (Hamledilmiştir.) Zira saadet ve şekavet yoktur. Ancak onların ikisinin (nefis ve tabî halin) saadeti içindir. Ve onla¬rın şekavetiyledir. Eğer onların ikisi şekavetten kurtulurlarsa; uğursuzluktan hiçbir şey kalmaz!” Üftade hazretlerinin sözleri bitti. Uğursuz Ay Yoktur İkdü'd-Dürer ve'1-Leâlî kitabında buyuruldu: Câhillerin çoğu, Safer ayını uğursuz sayarlar. Ve çoğu kere bu ayda sefere çıkmaktan nehyederler. Safer ayını uğursuz saymak; gerçekten nehyedilenlerden olup, bir şeyi uğursuz sayma¬lardandır. Uğursuz Gün Yoktur Yine günlerden herhangi bir günü uğursuz saymakta böyle¬dir. Çarşamba gününü veya Salı gününü uğursuz saymak ya da kışın son günlerinde olan “Kocakarı günleri”ni gibi. Bunlar hep Islâmî olmayan şeylerdir. Şevval Ayında Nikah Câhiliyet dönemi müşrikleri, hususiyetle Şevval ayında nikah kıymayı uğursuz sayarlardı.. Denildi ki: Senelerde bir sene Şevval ayında taun hastalığı peyda oldu. O sene Şevval ayında bir çok gelin ve damat öldü. İşte bundan dolayı Câhiliyet ehli. Şevval ayında nikâhı (evlenmeyi) uğursuz saydılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Şevval Ayında Evlendi Şer.İ şerifte bunun (Câhiliyet döneminin bu kötü inancının) iptal etme hükmü varid oldu: Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.) annemiz buyurdular: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, benimle Şevvâi ayında ev¬lendiler! Benimle Şevvâi ayında gerdeğe girdiler!” “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında hangi eşi benden daha hoş ve daha nazlıydı ona.” Zamanda Uğursuzluk Yoktur Uğursuzluğun bir zamana tahsis edilip: diğer bir zamana tahsis edilmemesi; Sefer ve başka zamanların uğursuz olduğunu söylemek (zamanların içinde belirli bir zamanın uğursuz olduğu düşüncesi ve rivayetleri asla) sahih değildir. Zaman Mahluktur Zamanların hepsi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahiukatıdır. Zamanlar, Allanın yaratığıdır. Ve zamanların içinde Adem oğulla¬rının amelleri vaki olur. Zamanın Uğur ve Mübarek ligi İzafîdir Mü'minin kendisinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin taat ve iba¬detiyle meşgul olduğu (taat ve hayırda geçen) bütün zamanlar o mü'mine göre uğurludur ve mübarektir onun üzerine. Ama mü'minin kendisinde, AllâhüTeâlâ hazretlerine karşı ma'siyet iş¬lediği ve içinde günah ile meşgul olduğu bütün zamanlar onun için uğursuzdur.. Hakikatte uğursuz olan kişinin ma'siyetidtr. Zaman değil. İbni Mesûd (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: “Eğer bir şeyde uğursuzluk olmuş olsaydı; elbette iki sa¬kalın (bıyık ile sakal) arasında bulunan şeyde yani dilde olur¬du” Uğursuzluk Üç Şeyde Vardır Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Üç şeyde uğursuzluk (kötülük) vardır: 1- Kadın (eğer kısır olursa eşi için bir kötü durumdur Çünkü eşi neslini sürdüremiyecektir) 2- Ev (eğer kötü komşu olursa ev kişi için kötü duruma düşer) 3- At (binek)”. Eşin Uğursuzluğu Bu hadis-i şerifin tefsiri: Kadının (eşin) uğursuzluğu kısır olduğu zamandır. Evin uğursuzluğu, kötü komşulara sahip olduğu zamandır. Çünkü kişi, kötü komşudan eziyet görür. (Hatta bu kötü komşu mezarda olsa bile.) Hadis-i şerifte geldiği üzere: “(Ey ümmet ve ashabım!) Ölülerinizi sâlih kavmin arasına gömün! Zira muhakkak ki diri olan (canlı) bir kişi, kötü komşudan eziyet gördüğü gibi, ölüler de kötü komşulardan eziyet görürler..” Atın (bineğin) uğursuzluğu ise kendiyle Allah yolunda cihâ¬dın yapılamamasıdır. Binek Üçtür At (yani binek) üç kısımdır: 1- Rahman için olan at 2- İnsan için olan at, 3- Şeytan için olan at, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için olan at (ve binek) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için ve yolunda tutulandır. Ve üzerinde Allah'ın düşmanlarıyla savaşılan attır. (Kendisiyle Allah yolunda cihad yapılan islâm dininin yayılması için kullanılan binektir. İnsan için at ve binek ise, kişinin bağlayıp, batnından zürriyetinden faydalandığıdır. Satıp kâr elde ettiği bineklerdir. O da kişiyi fakirlikten örtüp korur. Şeytan için olan binek ise, rehin verilen ve üzerinde kumar oynanan at ve bineklerdir. ALLAH YOLUNDA CİHÂDA ÇIKIN Yüce Meali: “Ey o bütün îmân edenler! Ne oldu ki size: “Allah yolunda seferber olun.” denilince, yerinize yığıldınız kaldınız? Yoksa âhiretten geçip, dünya hayata razı mı oldunuz? Fakat o dünya hayatın zevki, âhiretin yanında ancak pek az bir şey. Eğer toplanıp seferberlik etmezseniz, o sizi elim bir azap ile tâ'zib eder ve yerinize başka bir kavim getirir ve siz O'na zer¬rece zarar edemezsiniz. Allah her şeye kadirdir. Eğer siz ona yardım etmezseniz, biliyorsunuz â, Allah ona peygamberine yardım etti: O küfredenler onu çıkardığı sıra, ikinin biri iken, ikisi mağaradalar iken ki, o art arkadaşına: “Mahzun olma/üzülme; çünkü Allah bizimle beraber” di-yordu. Derken, Allan onun üzerine sekînetini/rahmetini indirdi. Onu da görmediğiniz ordularla teyid buyurdu ve güçlendirdi de öyle yaptı ki, o küfredenlerin kelimesini en alçak etti. Allah'ın kelimesi ise, en yüksek o. Öyle ya, Allah bir azîz-hakîm'dir.” Tefsir-i Şerifi: “Ey o bütün îmân edenler!” Tebûk savaşına giriştir. Tebûk, Medîne-i Münevvere ile Şâm-ı şerif arasında bir yerdir. Tebûk savaşına “Zor savaş” denilir. “Ve aynı zamanda ona rüsvây edici” denilir. Zira Tebûk savaşı, münafıklardan bir çok kişinin halini ortaya çı¬karttı. Tebûk Savaşının Başlangıcı Rivayet olunur: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Mekke-i Mükerreme'yi fethet¬tiğinde, Huneyn ve Evtâsta, Havâzin ve Sekîf kabileleriyle savaştı. Tâif şehrini muhasara etti. Ci'râneye geidi. Orada Umre için ihrama girdi. Umre yaptı. Sonra Medîne-i Münevvereye geldi. Ve sonra Şâm taraflarında bulunan Rumlara karşı savaşa çıkmayı emretti. Bu (hadise) Hicre¬tin dokuzuncu senesi Receb ayının dokuzundaydı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Rumlardan bir çok askerin Kendisiyle savaş¬mak üzere Şam'da toplandığı haberi ulaştı. Ve onların (Rumların) öncü kuvvetlerini gönderdiği ve öncü kuvvetlerinin el-Belkâ diye bilinen yere kadar geldiğini söylediler. Rumlar Kimlerdir? Denildi ki: Rumlar: Asfer (san) oğullarıdır. Çünkü onlar Rum bin îys bin îshâk nebiyyüllah (Allah'ın peygamberinin) evladıdırlar. “Kendisine (Rum'a), Asfer” diye isim verildi. Çünkü kendi¬sinde biraz sarılık vardı sarışın idi. Tarih (ve tefsir) âlimleri zikrettiler ki: İys amcası İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın kızıyla evlendi. Bu evlilikte Rum doğdu. Rum da sarılık vardı. Bundan dolayı kendisine Asfer sarı denildi. Denildi ki: Sarılık babası İys'ta vardı. Tebûk Savaşı Bu Tebûk savaşı gerçekten insanların maddî olarak zorluk ve sıkıntı içinde oldukları bir anda meydana geldi. O anda; 1- İnsanlar sıkıntı içindeydi. 2- Darlık ve zorluk vardı. 3- Memleketlerde kıtlık vardı. 4- Çok sıcak idi. 5- Medine meyvelerinin olgunlaştığı ve güzelleştiği bir za¬man idi. 6- Meyveler tatlılaşıp yenilecek haldeydi, 7- Bahçelerin gölgeleri de tam mükemmeldi. 8- Kendileriyle düşmanın arasındaki mesafe de çok uzun ve uzak idi. İşte bütün bu ve bunlara benzer hadiselerden dolayı, savaşa çıkmak insanlara zor geliyordu. Ve münafıklara daha zor geliyor¬du. Cihadı Dünyaya Değiştirmeyin Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi in¬zal etti ve buyurdu: “Ey o bütün îmân edenler!” “Size ne oldu ki” Lafız bakımından istifhamdır; (ama) manâ bakımında ise, inkâr ve tevbîh (azarlama)dır. Size denilince,' Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyle emreden, Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri tarafından size denildiği zaman; “Allah yolunda seferber olun.” Yola düşün, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda cihâd edin! Arabî olarak manâsı şöyledir: Savaş için çıkın. Kavim herhangi bir maslahat için evlerinden bir yere (ve mekana) çıktıkları zaman; Karam çıktı! (Tek ve bölük olarak) çıkmakla çıkıyorlar” denilir. “Çıkan kavme (topluluğa ise) nefîr” denilir. Emir, insanları, cihâd için topladığı zaman yani onlardan ci¬hâda çıkmak üzere toplanmalarını istediği ve onları savaşa teşvik ettiği zaman; “Yığıldınız kaldınız mı?” Bu fiilin aslı, dir. Bu fiil laûz olarak fiil-i mazi manâ olarakta fiil-i muzârî'dir. Çünkü bu cümle, Size ne oldu ki:" kavi-i şerifinden hâl'dir. Bu kavi-i şerif, Fâll “Yığıldınız kaldınız mı?” fiiline taalluk etmektedir; meyil ve muhalled olmak manâsını tazammun ettiği içindir. Manâsı: Size hangi sebep, garaz ve maksat hâsıl oldu ki, si¬zin savaşa toplanmanız istendiğinde ve bu size söylendiği (emredildiği) zaman; siz yere geçtiniz ve yerinizden ağırlaştınız. Yani dünyaya ve onun pek yakında fânî olacak (yok olacak) olan şehvet¬lerine daldınız. Seferin iştiyakını kerih gördünüz ve ebedî göçü hazırlayan cihâdı hoş karşılamadınız. Arz, dünya ve dünyanın şehvetleridir. Denildi ki: Arzınızda ve diyarınızda, ikâmet etmeye meyletti¬niz; “Yoksa razı mı oldunuz?” “İstifham ve tevbîh (azarlama vekınama)dır. Sizler râzî mı oldunuz; gönlünüzü hoş mu tuttunuz? dünya hayata” Dünyanın lezzetlerine, meyvelerine ve gölgeliklerine. “Ahiretten.” Âhiret ve nimetlerine karşılık ve bedel olarak (dünya hayatı mı tercih ettiniz?) (harf-i cerh) kelimesi, bedel manasınadır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; Ve diersek sizlerden de melâike yaparız, arzda halef olurlar yerinize kalırlar. “Buradaki sizden” kavl-i şerifi, sizden bedel, “Sizin yerinize” demektir. Dünya Hayatı Âhirete Göre Çok Azdır Fakat o dünya hayatın zevki (değiidir) Dünyadan kendisiyle faydalandığınız ve lezzetlerinden tattı¬ğınız şeyler, âhiretin yanında, ancak pek az bir şey. Yani çok hakir ve değersiz bir şeydir. Bir şey sayılmayacak kadar değersizdir. Dünya metâı fayda ve lezzetleri geçici, ayıplı ve kusurludurlar. Âhiret metâı nimetleri ise bakî ve kendisine rağbet olunan nimetlerdir. Dünya ve Âhiretin Büyüklüğü Rivayet olundu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Vallahi, âhiretin yanında dünya hiçbir şey değildir; ancak sizden birinizin parmağını denizin içine koyması gibidir. Bakın parmağınız ne ile (denizin suyuna karşılık ne kadar su ile) dö¬ner, (işte dünya âhiretin yanında budur” İslama Hizmet “Eğer etmezseniz” Bu kavl-i şerif iki kelimeden meydana gelmektedir, Şart içindir. Nefıy içindir. Manâsı: “Toplanıp seferberlik etmezseniz” Savaşa çıkmazsanız; “O size azab eder” “Elim bir azap” Bedenlerinize ve kalblerinize acı veren yani sizi helak eden ve sizin alçalmanıza sebep olan bir azap; kıtlık ve düşmanlarınızın çıkması gibi bir azap ile size azap eder. “Ve yerinize getirir” Sizin yerinize getirir; sizin helak olmanızdan sonra; “Sizden başka bir kavim” İtaat eden, âhiret hayatını dünya hayatı üzerine tercih eden; sizin evlâdınızdan olmayan ve sizin yakın akrabalarınızdan olma¬yan bir kavim getirir. Yemen kavmi ve Fars oğulları gibi bir ka¬vim. “Ve siz O'na zarar edemezsiniz.” Cihâdı terk etmekle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine zarar vere¬mezsiniz. Bir şey (zerrece) Sizin dünyaya kapılıp evlerinizde oturmanız; asla Allah'ın di¬nine hiçbir zarar vermez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şeyden daha zengin ve her şeyden müstağnidir.. “Allah her şeye kadirdir” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sizin helak olmanızı takdir buyurur ve sizin yerinize başka kavimleri de getirmeye kadirdir. Tembellik Ve bil ki: Tembellik, kalbe kasavet verir. Hadis-i şerifte gel¬diği üzere; “Muhakkak ki kişinin bir meşguliyet ve iş içinde olması gerekir. Bu İş; 1- Ya âhireti için çalışmalıdır. 2- Veya maişeti için çalışmalıdır. Dünya maişetine mübâh yol üzere çalışmalıdır. 0 şekilde çalışması faziletli ve sevaptır. Sahip olduğu hanesinin (ailesinin) geçimi için çalışmak gerekir. Kişi her hâl-ü kâr'da mutlaka bir iş ile meşgul olmalıdır. Eğer bir kişi dünya ve dini için çalışmı¬yor ve tembel tembel oturuyorsa; mutlaka onun kalbi kararır. Ve katı sert bir tabiata sahip olur.” Harekette Bereket Var İnsan, sürekli bir hareket içinde olmalıdır: “Muhakkak ki bereketler, hadariyye ikâmet ettiği halde, memleketinde çalışmak ve seferi hareketlerdedir” Sefer Meşakkattir Sefer iki çeşit üzeredir: 1- Dünya seferi. 2- Âhiret seferi. Her ikisinde de meşakkat ve zorluk vardır. Her ne kadar ikincisi (uhrevî seferler) daha meşakkatli ve daha zor olsa bile. Sefer Azabtır Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: “Sefer azabtanbir parçadır.” Bazı meşâyih-i kiram hazerâtı buyurdular: Eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu hadis-i şerifi riâyet edilmemiş ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu mübarek lafızları işitilmemiş olsaydı; elbette ben de; “Sefer, sakar (cehennemin)den bir parçadır!” derdim. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sefere, azabın bir parçası buyurdular. Ama “Sefer, ölümden bir parçadır” buyurmadılar. (Bunun sebebi şudur) zira, ölümde sadece tenin eziyet görmesi ve zorluklara katlanması vardır. Ama seferde ise kalb (gönül) ve tenin (bedenin) beraberce meşakkat görmesi vardır. Haccâcın Yolculuk Hakkındaki Düşüncesi Haccâc dedi: “Eğer kişi eve gelmekle yol yorgunluğu ve yolun bütün sı¬kıntılarından kurtulması ve eve kavuşma sevinci olmamış olsaydı; elbette ben de hiçbir kimseyi öldürmezdim; suçlulara sefere çık¬ma cezası verirdim!” Dinî Seferler Din-i mübîn-i İslâm için gazâ'ya (cihâda) çıkmak dinî sefer¬lerdendir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda (cihâd yani İslâm di¬ninin yayılması için) bir sabah veya akşam yürümek; dünya ve dünyanın içinde olanlardan daha hayırlıdır.” “Gadve” sabahın erken saatlerinde gitmektir. “Ravha” günün sonunda yani akşam üstü yürümektir. Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı: Bir sabah veya akşam Allah yolunda cihâd için bulunmanın sevablan, dünya ve dünyanın içinde bulunan nimetlerden bütün sırlan ve gizliliklerinden daha hayırlıdır. Zira dünya nimetleri fânî ve geçicidir. Âhiret nimetleri ise daimî ve bâkî'dir. Cihâdın Hakkı Cihâdın hakkı; 1- Din-i mübîn-i islâm'a yardım etmeye niyet etmesi. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin düşmanlarını kahretmekle. 3- Canları (ve nefisleri) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsında vermek. 4- Cihâd esnasında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini çokça zik¬retmek. 5- Cihâd esnasında dilini fânî şeylerden tutmak. 6- Kadınları zikretmemek. 7- Evlâdı zikretmemek. 8- Malı düşünmemek. 9- Vatan ve memleketini zikretmemektir. Zira bu düşünceler, ona futûr getirir (sevabını yok eder ve onun cihâd etmesine mani olur. İşte bu şekilde olan bir cihâd, amellerin en faziletlisidir. Ali Mürtazâ (r.a.)'dan Öğütler Ali Mürtazâ (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Gazilerin (Allah yolunda cihâd edenlerin) ma'siyetleri zi¬yan sahibi değildir. Lafçıların (cihada çıkmayıp laf ebeliği yapanların) taatı ise asla fayda ve menfaat vermez. Muhannesin duası, müstecâp değildir. Şarap içenin de namazı makbul değildir.” İnsanların Aldandiği İki Nimet Kişiye düşen vazife, hayatının günlerini ganimet bilmesidir. Rabbinin rızâsını tahsil etmek için büyük bir gayretle çalışması gerekir. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “İki nimet vardır ki; insanların çoğu o iki nimette aldan-mışlardır: 1- Sıhhat. 2- Boş (zaman)dır.” Bu hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mükellef kişi¬yi tüccara benzetti. Sıhhat ve boş zamanı ise sermâyeye benzetti. Çünkü bu ikisi, kâr elde etmenin sebeplerindendir. Ve kurtuluşa ermenin başlangıçlarındandırlar. Kurtarıcı Ameller Kim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine imtisal ederek amel ederse; o kişi gerçekten kâr eder. Ve kurtuluşa nail olur. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ey o bütün iman edenler! Size öyle bir ticaret göstereyim mi ki, sizleri elîm/gayet acı bir azaptan kurtarır” Allah ve Rasûlü'ne iman edip, mallarınız ve canlarınızla Al¬lah yolunda mücâhede eylersiniz! Bu sizin için çok hayırlıdır, eğer bilirsenizl Günahlarınızı mağfiret buyurur ve sizi altından ırmaklar akar cennetlere ve Adn cennetlerinde hoş hoş meskenlere ko¬yar! İşte büyük kurtuluş (fevz-i azîm) odur! (Cihadın nimetlerinden) Diğer biri de ki onu seveceksi¬niz Allah'tan nusret ve yakın bir fetih. Hem mü'minleri müjde¬le!” Şeytana Tabi Olan Aldanmıştır Amma kim de şeytan için amel eder, Şeytana tabi olmak sebebiyle şeytanî amelleri işlerse; O kişi de sermâyesini kaybeder. İşlemiş olduğu günahların vebalinden dolayı duyduğu pişmanlık âhirette kendisine menfaat vermez. Cihâd Dünyevî ve Uhrevî Emniyettir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerine bağlanmanın ve sarıl¬manın neticesinde, (akıbeti) güzel ve övgüye layık olur. Zira iyi bir şeyin sahibini nefis kerih görür. Cihâd gibi. Cihâd, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında makbul ve sevimli¬dir. Kul, rahatı terk etmek ve (cihâdın) meşakkatini ve zorluklarını tercih etmekle; dünyevî ve uhrevî emânetlere nail olur. Cihâda muvaffak olmak ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretferindendir. Tekâmül et¬mek, dini tarafından olduğuna göre, ona nail olamayan her bir kişinin, dünyası noksaniaşmasıyla değildir. Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular. Kötü Sıfat ve Huylar Sonra bil ki: Allâhü Teâfâ hazretleri zatları, başka zatlar ile değiştirdiği gibi: sıfatları da başka sıfatlar ile değiştirir. Şehvetlerinin arkasında giden; bütün hareket ve sekenâtmda davranış ve duruşlarında nefsinin hevâ ü hevesine tabi olan kişi; elbette tabiat ve nefsin vadilerinde helak olur. Ne¬fis ve şeytanın kör kuyularında boğulur. Kuds ve üns âleminin adamlarının (evüyâullahın) makamlarına asla vasıl olamaz. Onla¬rın, makalelerinde (sözlerinde) makamlarında ve hallerinde onlar¬la beraber sohbet etmeye muvaffak olamaz.. Zira onların arala¬rında çok uzak bir ayrılık vardır. Zira onun sıfatları, nefsin sıfatla¬rıdır ve onun halleri tabiî hallerdir. Onların (Allah adamlarının) sıfatları ruhun sıfatlandır. Ve ahlakları ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri¬nin ahlakıdır.. Haşr İşte bundan dolayı insanların çokları, kendilerine galip olan yerilmiş kötü sıfatlarının suretlerinde haşr olurlar. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, imdadına yetişip, fazl-ü keremiyle onu haki¬kat üzere insanî vucûd kisvesini ona giydirdimesi müstesna.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Yardımcısı Allâhtır “Eğer siz ona yardım etmezseniz” Eğer siz, Tebûk gazvesinde savaşında Muhammed Musta¬fa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardım etmezseniz şunu iyi bilin ki: “Gerçekten Allah ona/peygamberine yardım etti” Daha önce ona yardım ettiği gibi şimdi de ona yardım eder. “O küfredenler onu çıkardığı vakit” Onu öldürmeye yeltenmeleriyle onun Mekke'den çıkmasına sebep oldukları vakit, demektir. Ancak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri, Mekke'den Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emriyle çıktı. Kâfirlerin onu çıkartmalarıyla çıkmadı. “İkinin biri iken” Efendimiz {(s.a.v.)) hazretlerine rücû eden zamirden hâldir. Yani ikinin biri iken, demektir. Efendimiz {(s.a.v.)) hazretleri¬nin ikinin ikincisi olduğuna itibâr etmeksizin manâ verilir. Zira onların (Arablarm) üçünün üçüncüsü; “Dördün dördüncüsü” ve bunlara benzer sayılarda, bu sayılardan biri mutlaka itibar edilir. Yoksa hasseten üçüncü ve dördüncü demek değildir İkisi, Ebû Bekir ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriydiler. “kisi mağaradalar iken.” Bu kavi-i şerif, onu çıkardığı vakit cümlesinden bedel-iba'zile bedeldir. kavl-i şerifinden murad, geniş bir zamandır. Sevr Mağarası “Mağara” Sevr dağının en yüksek tepesinde bir oyuk¬tur. Sevr, Mekke-i Mükerreme'nin sağında ve güney tarannda bir saatlik mesafe uzaklığında bir dağ'dır. “Et-Tibyân”da buyuruldu: iki fersah veya benzeri bir uzaklık¬tadır. “El-Kâmûs”ta buyuruldu: Ona “Sevr-i Athâl” denilir. Dağın ismi Athaldır. Ona Sevr bin Abdülmenât indiği için bu isimle anıldı. “İnsânü'1-Uyû” kitabında buyuruldu: Bu dağa sevr yani öküz dağı denildi. Çünkü bu dağ gerçekten tarla süren öküz sûretindedir. Hicret-i Nebi (s.a.v.) Kıssa'nın (hicretin) anlatılması şöyledir: Müslümanlar, kâfirlerin eziyet ve işkencelerine mübtelâ ol¬dukları zaman. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mü'minlere hicret etme izni verdi. Ve buyurdu: “Ben sizin hicret diyarınızı gördüm! İki kayalığın arasında olup, hurmalık bir yer idi.” İkisi de sıcak idiler. Ve buyurdular: “Ben de AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden oraya hicret etmeme izin verilmesini ümit ediyorum!” Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.): “Anam ve babam sana feda olsun! Sen bunu ümit ediyor musun?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Evet!” (Sahabelerin bir çokları hicret ettikleri halde) Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) nefsini (hicret etmekten) alıkoydu. Kendisini Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hicretinde arkadaş olup sohbet ede¬bilmek için. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hicretlerinin esnasında, Mekkede, o Hazret-i Ebû Bekir, Ali (r.a.), Suhayb (r.a.); bir de mahpus, hasta, yola gitmekte âciz olan sahabeler kalmışlardı.. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu konuşmaları üzerirfe Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), sekiz yüz dirheme iki binek devesi satın aldı. Onları evinde (ahırında) alıkoyup ağaç yapraklarından özel olarak hazırlanmış yem ile besledi.,. Ağaç yapraklarından imal edilen özel yem (diye tercüme et¬tiğimiz) yapraklan harekete geçirip sırıklarla düşürüp, kurutulur. Sonra öğütülür, içine un ve benzen şeyler karıştırılıp su ile hamur ve macun yapılır (küspe hâline getirilir) ve onu deveye yedirirler. Bu iki deve, yaklaşık üç ay kadar, Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerinin yanında kaldılar. Zira Hicret Zi'1-Hicce ayında başladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin hicreti ise; Rebîü'l-Evvel ayında oldu. Kureyşliler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kuvvetini, Evs ve Haztec kabilelerinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine biy'at edip müslüman olmalarıyla kabileler içinde ve değişik yerlerde insanla¬rın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardımcı olduklarını gördüler. Korkuya kapıldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onların içinden çıkıp etrafına insan toplamasından ve sonra gelip kendileriyle harp etmesinden korktular. Gerçektende daha sonra onların korktukları gibi oldu. Velev ki belirli bir zaman sonra olsa bile bu durum gerçekleşti. Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: İş tedbiri alındığı zaman, başa gelecek olan hiylenin için¬de gizlidir! Müşrikler, “Darün-Nedve” de toplandılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin durumunu ve hakkında ne karar vereceklerini istişa¬re etmek üzere. Dârün-Nedve Dârün-Nedve, Mekke-i Mükerremede (âmmenin hizmeti ve eşrafın toplanması için) yapılan ilk evdir. Kusayy bin Kilâb'ın eviydi. Hicr tarafında olup, şu an “Makâm-ı Hanefî” denilen yerdeydi. Ve onun Mescid-i Harama açılan bir kapısı vardı. Kendisine dârün-Nedve (nedve'nin evi) de¬nilmesi, nedvenin (meclisin) orada toplanmasından dolayı idi. Nedve, cemaat ve topluluk, demektir. O güne “Zahme (kalabalık) günü” denildi. Çünkü o gün, Mekke'nin bütün eşrafı toplanmıştı. Benî Abdüşşems'in eşrafı, Benî Nevfel, Benî Abdüddâr, Benî Esed, Benî Manzum, ve onlardan başka Kureyşten sayılmayan kabilele¬rin de eşrafı toplandı. O gün görüş ve hüccet ehli hiçbir kimse geri kalmadı. Müşriklerin, Dârün-Nedve'de toplanma ve istişare etme gü¬nü cumartesi günüydü. Cumartesi Günü? Rivayet olundu: Gerçekten Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Cumartesi gü¬nünden sual olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bekr, hiyle.ve tuzak günüdür!” Sordular: “Niçin Yâ Resûallah (s.a.v.)?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Kureyşliler o cumartesi gününde mekir, hile ve tuzak kurmayı murad ettiler!” O gün şeytan Necidli yaşlı bir adam suretinde onlara geldi. Ve onlara; “Ben Necid ehlindenim!” dedi. Şeytanın bunu söylemesi şundandı: Kureyşliler o gün şöyle bir karar almışlardı: “Bu gün Tihâme ehlinden hiçbir kimse, sizin meclisinize girmesin!.” Çünkü onların arzulan ve görüşleri Muhammed Musatafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden yanaydı. Bunun üzerine onlar da şeytan için: “Bu adam Necid ehlindendir; Mekke ehlinden değildir. 0-nun sizin huzurunuza (ve meclisinize) girmesinde bir sakınca yok¬tur ve onun burada bulunması size bir zarar vermez!” dediler. Meşveret esnasında; Bazıları (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin) hapsedilmesini söy¬lediler. Bazıları sürgün edilmesini. Bazıları da değişik görüşleri ileri sürdüler. Bütün bu görüşler “El-Enfâl sûresinin”; “Hani bir vakitdi. O kâfirler, sana tuzak kuruyorlar¬dı.” âyet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde (daha önce) açıklandı. Şeytan bütün bu düşüncelerden onları men etti. Ve onlar, Ebû Cehilin görüşünü kabulü üzerine ittifakettiier. Ebû Cehilin görüşü şuydu: Kureyş'ten ve diğer kabilelerden silahlı bir genç alınacak, topluca gidip, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine saldıracak ve onu öldürecekti. Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kanı bütün kabilele¬rin arasında dağılacaktı. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kabilesi olan) Abdi Menâf oğulları, Kureyşin bütün kabileleriyle savaş et¬meyi göze alamayacakları için mecburen diyete râzî olacaklardı. Necidli şeyh (şeytan) bu görüşü çok beğendi. Bu görüşe râzî bir şekilde oradan ayrıldılar. Akşam olduğundan Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geldi. Kureyş'in mekir, hile ve tuzaklarını kendisine haber verdi. Ve ona bu gece yatağından ayrılmasını (ve yatağına yatmamasını) emretti. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Kureyşlilerin ne yapacaklarını öğ¬rendiğinde; Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)a: “Bu gece yatağımda yat! Benim bu Hadrâmî ridâma (cübbeme) de sarıl! Korkma onlar sana senin hoşlanmayacağın bir şeyi yapamazlar!.” buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, iki bayrama bu cübbeyle gir¬mişti. Uzunluğu dört zira idi. Eni ise iki zira ve bir karış idi. Bu cübbe yeşil miydi yoksa kırmızı mı? Câbir (r.a.)'ın sözü onun ikincisi olduğu (kırmızı olduğuna) delâlet eder. “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri, bayramlarda ve Cumalarda kırmızı cübbe giyerdi..” Hâfiz Dimyâtfnin Siyretinde (şöyle bir ifade) bulunmaktadır: “Benim şu kırmızı ridâma (cübbeme) bürün!” “Hadramî” Hadramevt'e mensup demektir. Yoksa yeşilimsi elemek değildir. Hadramevi, bir kabiledir. Ya da Ye¬mende bir şehir'dir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri uyuyacağı zaman bu cübbesine sarılırlardı.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ali (r.a.) hazretlerine kendi ya¬tağına yatmasını emretti. Hazreti Ali (r.a.)'ın karartısı, müşrikleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini ve onun arkadaşını aramaktan alı¬koyacaktı. Tâ ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerine emrettiği yere (rahat¬lıkla) varıncaya kadar kâfirlerin onların gittiğinden haberleri olma¬yacaktı. Geceden yatsı vakti yani gecenin üçte biri kadar bir zaman geçti. Müşrikler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kapılarının önünde toplandılar. Sayıları yüz (100) kişiydiler. Kapının aralıkla¬rında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini gözetliyorlardı. Onun ne za¬man uyuyacağına bakıyorlardı. Böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretle¬rine hücum edip öldürmek istiyorlardı. Düşmanların Gözlerini Kör Eden İlâhî Ferman Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dışarıya çıktı. Onlar, kapının ö-nündeydiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şu kavl-i şerifleri oku¬maya başladı: Bismillâhi'r-rahmâni'r-rahiym “Yasin. Hikmetli Kur'ân'ın hakkı için. Emin ol ki sen, o risâletle gönderilen peygamberlerden. Bir sırat-ı müstakîm/doğru yol üzerindesin. Tenziliyle o azîz-raMm'in/o aziz ve rahim'in indirmesiyle. İnzar edesin/tehlikeyi haber veresin diye bir kavme ki, ba¬balan inzar edilmedi/uyarılmadi da haberleri yok, gaafıller! Celâlim hakkı için, daha çoklarına karşı, söz hak olmuştur da, onlar imana gelmezler. Çünkü biz onların boyunlarına kelepçeler geçirmişiz; on-Iar/kelepçeler çenelerine dayanmıştır da burunları yukarı, gözle¬ri aşağı somurtmaktadırlar. Hem önlerinden bir sedd çekmişiz, kendilerini sarmışızdır da, baksalar da görmezler.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların (düşmanların) gözlerini aldı; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmediler. Hatta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, başı dimdik, çekinmeden ve korkmadan onların içinden elini kolunu sallaya sallaya çıkıp gitti. Yasin Sûresinin Fazilet ve Havassı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Yâsîn sûresinin fazilet ve havassı hakkında buyurdular: “Muhakkak ki Yasin sûresini; Korkan bir kişi, okursa (korkularından) emin olur. Aç bir kimse okursa doyar. Çıplak bir kimse okursa giyer. Susuz bir kimse okursa suya kanar. Hasta okursa şifâ bulur..” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri evinden çıkma esnasında, eline bir avuç toprak aldı. O toprağı düşmanların üzerine saçtı. Onlara vereceğini verdi. Ve buyurdu: “Göremezsiniz?” Gerçekten de öyle oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin içle¬rinden çıkıp gittiğini göremediler. Neden sonra onlardan bazıları; “Muhammedi. Allah sizin cezanızı versinî Gerçekten Muhammed sizin içinizden çıkıp gitti! Sonra sizin içinizden hiçbir adam bırakmadı; hepinizin başına toprak koydu. O haceti için ayrılıp gitti. Sizden hiçbiri onu görmedi!” dediler. Onlardan her biri elini başına koydu. Gerçekten başlarının üzerinde toprak vardı. Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'ın yanına vardılar. Ve ona; “Muhammedi Nerededir?” dediler. Hazret-i Ali: “Nereye gittiğini bilmiyorum!” dedi. Ebû Bekir (r.a.)i Ağlatan Müjde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'm işaret¬leriyle Hazret-i Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerinin evine gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın evine gir¬diğinde ona; “(Mekkeden) çıkmaya (hicret etmeye) bana izin verildi!" dedi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir: “Sohbet! Ya Resülallah (s.a.v.)! Anam ve babam sana feda olsun! Yani seninle yol arkadaşı olmayı ve yolculukta sohbet etmeyi istiyorum!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Evet (hicrette benimle berabersin)” buyurdu. “Bunun üzerine hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) sevinçten ağladı.” Sevgilinin Ağlatan Mektubu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri iyiliğini versin söyleyen ne güzel söylemis: “Sevgiliden bana mektup geldi. Onun yakında beni ziyaret edeceğine dair. Göz kapaklarımdan göz yaşları döküldü. Üzerime sürür ve sevinç hücum etti. Sevinçlerimin çokluğundan ağladım. Ey göz! Göz yaşı senin yanında bir gelenek ve âdet oldu. Ağlıyorsun; ferah ve mutluktan; Hüzünlerden, gam ve kederden.” Mâlî Cihâd Farzdır Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ali (Ana ve) babam sana feda olsun! Bu iki deveden birini al! Ben bunları çıkmak (hicret etmek) için hazırladım!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Evet (alırım ama) değeri ve parasıyla” dedi. Bu deveyi parasıyla alması; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan hicretinin kendi malı ve nefsiyle olması içindir. Yoksa Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) malının çoğunu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yolunda infak etti. Hazret-i Aişeden rivayet olundu; Kırk bin dirhem veya baş¬ka bir rivayette de kırk bin dinar.” Kutlu Deve Kusvâ O deve. Kusva idi. Veya Ced’a idi. Bu deve uzun süre yaşadı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vefatlarından sonra bile ya¬şadı. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın hilâfeti döneminde öldü. Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, M Adbâ isimli devesi ise, değerli kerimesi (kızı) Hazret-i Fatıma onun üzerine binerek haşr olunacak ve mahşere gelecektir. Kılavuz Tutmaları Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Di'I oğullarından bir adam kiraladılar. Adı, Abdullah bin Ureykit idi. Medine yolu üzerinde kendilerine kılavuzluk etmesi için onu tuttular. 0 adam Kureyş dini üzereydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ona develerini ve yüklerini verdiler. Üç gece sonra Sevir dağındaki mağarada buluşmak üzere sözleştiler. Ona üçüncü gecenin sabahında develerle oraya gelmesini kararlaştırdılar. Parmaklar Üzerinde Yolculuk Ertesi günün gecesine kadar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)in evinde kaldı. Geceleyin ikisi mağara tarafına doğru yola çıktılar. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) bazen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin önünde yürüyordu ve bazen de ardı sıra yürüyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bunun sebebini sordu. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.): “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Ben bizi gözetleyen ve bizim için pu¬suya yatanları düşünüyorum; senin önüne geçiyorum. Bizi arayanları düşünüyorum, arkadan gelip yetişenleri hatırlıyorum hemen-arkaya geçiyorum; bu şekilde yürüyorum ki, sana feda olayım!” dedi. O gece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri parmaklarının üzerinde yürüdü. Ayaklarının izleri toprağın üzerinde çıkmasın diye par¬maklarının üzerine basarak yürüdü. Hatta iki mübarek ayaklan yalın ayak idiler. Ayakkabı giymediler. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ayaklarının yalın olduğunu (ayakkabisız olduğunu) gör¬düğünde; Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) onu sırtına aldı. Tâ ki mağara¬nın ağzına gelince onu indirdi. Bir rivayete göre. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ayaklarından kanlar damlıyordu. Böyle olması dağın katılığından (taşların) sertliğinden olmasına benzer. Yoksa mekan uzaktır; böyle olma ihtimali yoktur.. Belki onlar, mağaranın yolunu kaybettiler. Hatta böylece yol¬lan (ve gidiş mesafeleri) uzadı. “O gece yürüdü” sözü buna delalet eder. Dağların Dile Gelmesi Veya Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri önce Huneyn dağına git¬ti. Huneyn dağı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine seslendi: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Benden in! Ben Huneyn dağıyım! Eğer sen benim sırtımda (üzerimde) öldürülürsen; ben azab çe¬kerim!” dedi. O anda; Sevr dağı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine seslendi: “Bana gell Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bana gel!” dedi. Sevr mağarası yılan ve çıyan ile bilinen bir mağaraydı. Sevr Mağarası (Sevr mağarasına geldiler.) Efendimiz (s.a.v .) hazretleri mağaraya girmek istedi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ona: “Yerinde dur, Yâ Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Ben girip mağarayı te¬mizleyeyim!” dedi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) girdi. Mağarayı temizledi. Mağara¬da bulunan delikleri de kendi elbiseleriyle kapattı. Oradan her¬hangi bir şey çıkıp, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eziyet vermesi korkusundan mağaranın bütün deliklerini kapattı. Tek bir delik kalmıştı. O delikte de büyük bir yılan vardı. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) o deliğe de kendi ayağının ökçesini koydu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri mağaraya girdi. Bu yılan, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın ökçesini ısırdı. Acıdan hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)ın göz yaşları akmaya başla¬dı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, yılanın ısırdığı yere tükürüğünü sürdü. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)m görmekte olduğu acı gitti. Ta¬mamen iyileşti. Râfızîlerin Hazret-i Ebû Bekir Düşmanlıkları Bazıları buyurdular: Acem Rafızîlerinin başlarına yılan kıv¬rımı gibi saran kavuk giymeleri; mağarada Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)ı ısıran yılana olan tazimlerinden dolayıdır. Bundan dolayı onlar, kavuklarının o yılanın suretinde olduğuna inanırlar. Mağaranın Önünde Ağacın Yeşermesi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve Ebû Bekir (r.a.) mağaraya girdiklerinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri emretti; mağaranın önünde ağaç yeşerdi. “O ağaca, “Geven ağacı” denilir. Geven ağacı, dikenli sağlam bir ağaçtır. Denildi ki: ağacı idi. Bu çalı yeryüzünde yeşerir. Ma¬ğarayı dallarıyla kapattı. Denilir ki: O gece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri o ağaca dua etti. O ağaç, mağaranın önündeydi. Yöneldi hatta mağaranın ağ¬zının önünde durdu. O ağaç, sanki ayakta duran bir adam gibiy¬di. Ağaç Hakkında Başka Bir Rivayet Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, LM semer otuna rastladı. Kü¬çük ve zayıf bir ağaçtır. Hazret-i Ebû Bekire onu koparıp berabe¬rinde almasını emretti. Mağaraya girdiklerinde Hazret-i Ebû Be¬kir'e onu mağaranın kapısına koymasını emretti. Örümcek Ağından Kale Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Örümcek gönderdi. Mağaranın kapı¬sında bulunan ağacın dalları ve mağaranın ağzına ağını ördü. Ağını öyle üst üste kurdu ki, sanki dört yıllık ağ imiş gibi oldu. Örümcek ve Güvercin ası Kasîde-i Bürde de buyuruldu: Zannettiler ki, güvercin ve zannettiler ki, örümcek, Mahlukatın en hayırlısını (muhafaza etmek) üzere; (ağını) örmedi ve uçup dolaşmadı; Yani: Müşrikler, beşeriyetin en hayırlısı Hazret-i Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ve peygamberlerden sonra insanlı¬ğın en hayırlısı Hazret-i Ebû Bekirin içinde bulunduğu mağaranın ağzına güvercinin yuva yapamayacağını ve yumurtlamayacağını zannettiler. “Ve zannettiler ki, örümcek, ağını kurmayacak ve korumaya¬caktır. Yani koruduğu kişinin çevresinde dolaşmayacaktır. Yani dolaşan, çevresinde daire olan demektir. Bu, "ben ona saman ve soğuk su yemeni verdim” kabilindendir. Örümcek Ağıyla Gelen Fayda Molla Câmî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Örümceğin ördüğü ağın kalınlığı iki üç oldu. Mağaranın ağzında Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)ın perde darı oldu, fayda sağladı..” Örümceğin Davud A. Koruması Câlut, Davud Aleyhisselâmi aradığında, örümcek, Davud Aleyhisselâmı korumak için yine ağını örmüştü. Örümcek Efendimiz İmam Zeyd bin Ali bin Hüseyin bin Ali bin Ebî Talibin avret mahallini de örtmüştü. Bu zat (imam Zeyd) İmam Muhammed Bakır hazretlerinin kardeşidir. Cafer Sâdık (k.s.) hazretlerinin amcasıdır. Hişâm bin Abdülmelik tarafından Iraklıların emiri olan Yusuf bin Ömer es-Sekafî tarafından idam edilmişti. Kendisine karşı huruç ettiği (ayaklandığı) için onu çırılçıplak olarak idam etmişti. Bu hadise hicrî yüz yirmi altı (126) senesinde olmuştu. Dört sene, idam edildiği darağacın da asılı olarak kaldı. Denildi ki: Beş yıl böylece kaldı; fakat avret mahalli (asla) görülmedi. Denildi ki: İmam Zeydin mübarek karnı, sarkıp avret mahallini örttü. Bu iki emrin (işin) var olmasında da hiçbir mâni yoktur. Ehl-i beytten olan İmam zeydi idam etme esnasında, onun yüzünü (kasden) kıbleden gayri tarafa çevirdiler. Fakat ken¬disinin asıldığı ve üzerinde olduğu ağaç, kendiliğinden kıble tara¬fına döndü. Ve böylece yüzü kıbleye dönmüş oldu. Sonra bu zatın idam edildiği o ağaçlan ve mübarek cesedini yaktılar. Örümceğin Şerefi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini korumaya çalışması ve Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin saklandığı mağaranın ağzına ağını kurması, şeref olarak örümceğe yeterî O gün, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, örümceğin öldürülme¬sini yasakladı ve buyurdular: “Muhakkak ki örümcek, Allah'ın ordularından bir ordu (ve asker)dir..” Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: “Yerdeki ve göklerdeki bütün zerreler, (Her mahluk). İmtihan anında Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin birer askerleridirler..” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, örümceğin öldürülmesini ya¬sakladı amma, Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretlerinin; “Örümcek bir şeytandır onu öldürün!” Başka bir lafızla; “Örümcek, şeytandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu mesnet¬ti. Bundan dolayı onu öldürün!” Şeklinde varid olanlar, eğer Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ta¬rafında söylendiği ve hadis-i şerif oldukları sahih ise belki bunlar, mağara hadisesinden önce söylenilmiştir. Bu hadis-i şerifler, mensûhturlar. Hükümleri kalkmıştır. Örümcek Fakirlik Getirir Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: “Evlerinizi, örümcek ağlarından temizleyin! Zira örümcek ağlarının bir evde terk edilmesi (temizlenmemesi) fakirlik geti¬rir. Bu örümcek ağlarının temizlenmesi ve fakirliğe sebep olmaları onun şerefine asla halel getirmez.” Örümceğin Ağının Havâssı “Hayâtü'I-Hayevân” isimli Kitapta buyuruldu: Örümceğin ağı, onun derisinin dışından çıkar. Yoksa karnın¬dan (içinden) çıkmaz. Örümceğin ağı, dışta olan herhangi bir cerahatin (yaranın) üzerine konulduğu zaman, onu akıntisız olarak muhafaza eder ve kanın akmasını da keser; üzerine konulduğu zaman. Hela (ve ev saçaklarında) ağ yapan, örümcek hummaya tu¬tulmuş kişinin üzerinde bağlanırsa; o kişi hemen iyileşir. Bunu İbni Züheyr söyledi. Güvercinlerin Yuva Yapması Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, emretti; iki vahşi (yabani) güvercin gelip, mağaranın tam ağzında yuva yaptılar. Ve bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, güvercinleri mübarek kildi. Harem-i şerifte istedikleri gibi dolaştılar. Harem-i şerifte bulunan güvercinler bu iki güvercinin nes¬linden midir? Değil midir? Bu konuda ihtilâf vardır. Zahir olan bu güvercinlerin neslinden olmamasıdır. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Güvercinlere Duası Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kıssasında rivayet olundu. Nuh Aleyhisselâm, daha gemide iken güvercinleri, arz (yer¬yüzü hakkında) kendisine haber getirmesi için gönderdi. Güvercin Harem-i şerifin bulunduğu vadiye geldi. Kabenin bulunduğu yer¬den su çekilmişti. Toprağı da kırmızıydı. Ayakları o kırmızı çamura battı. Sonra geldi. Boynunu ona sürdü. Etrafında bir tavaf ile ta¬vaf yaptı. O günden sonra güvercinlerin ayaklan kırmızı oldu. Nuh Aleyhİsselâm güvercinleri harem-i şerifte iskân etti. O ve onlara bereket ile dua etti. Güvercinlere Dua Etmesi Rivayet olundu: Harem-i şerifin güvercinleri, fetih günü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerinde gölgelik yaptılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri de onlara bereket ile dua etti.. İsa Aleyhİsselâm ve Güvercinler Mesîh İsa Aleyhisselâm ashabına (havarilerine) derdi: “Eğer sizler, Allah için Allah yolunda güvercinler gibi ah¬mak olmak isterseniz yapın!” İsa Aleyhisselâm derdi ki: “Güvercinden daha ahmak hiçbir varlık yoktur! Eğer sen onun altından yavrusunu alıp kessen; güvercin yine o mekanına döner ve orada yumurta ve yavru yapar.” Güvercinin Postacılıkta Kullanılması Güvercinin bir özelliği de yuvasını arar olmasıdır. Eğer sen onu götürüp, bin fersah mesafede bıraksan bile o haberleri yükler çok kısa bir müddette çok uzak mesafelerden gelir. “El-Müğrib” kitabında buyurulduğu gibi. Irak ve Şam Güvercinleri İrak ve Şam topraklarında bulunan güvercinler, çok yüksek pahalarla satılır. Bu güvercinler postacılıkta kullanılmaktadır. Bunlar gayet uzak yerlere gönderilirler. Haberleri yazılı olarak gö¬türür ve onların cevaplarıyla geri dönerler. Güvercinlerin Günlük Haberleri Getirmeleri Câhız buyurdu: Eğer güvercinler olmamış olsaydı, bir günün sabahında Basrada olanlar, Küfede olup bitenleri bilemezlerdi. Belâğât ehlinin bir çok şiirleri buna işaret etmektedir. Edebiyatta Güvercinin Yeri Mevlânâ Celâledin-i Rûmî (k.s.) “El-Mesnevî”de buyurdular: “Eğer güvercin kuşu kadına mektubunu bağlasa; Onun mektubunun ateşi, kadını üzerlik gibi yakardı”. Yavuz Sultan Selim yani Mısırın fatihi buyurdular: “Benim gözümün kuşu, kanatlarını sadece senin için çırpmıyor. Onun karnına bağlanmıştır; yüzlerce mektub. O şevkle kanatlarını çırpmakta ve yükselmektedir.” Güvercin Beslemek “Hayâtü'l-Hayevân” isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Güvercinleri, yumurta, yavru ve ünsiyet ve mektubları taşı¬ma için edinip (güvercinleri) beslemek kerâhetsiz olarak caizdir. Güvercinle Oynamak Amma güvercinle oynamak, güvercin uçurtmak ve güvercin müsabakaları yapmak ise denildi ki: Caizdir. Çünkü harpte bun¬lara ihtiyaç vardır. Haberleri nakletmek için. Sahih ve doğru olan ise (güvercinle oynamak, güvercin uçurtmak ve güvercin müsa¬bakaları yapmak mekruhtur. Çünkü bunlar, güvercinlerle kumar oynamaktır. Bu tür in¬sanların şâhidlikleri red olunur. Kabul olunmaz. Müşriklerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.)’i Aramaya Başlamaları Müşrikler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini kaybedince bu kendilerine çok zor geldi. Korkuya kapıldılar. Onu Mekke'de aradı¬lar. Mekkenin altını üstüne çevirdiler. İzciler gönderdiler. O izciler, insanların ve hayvanların ayak izlerini her yönden çok iyi takip edi¬yorlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin izini bulması için izcilerini her tarafa saldılar. Sevr dağı tarafına giden kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin izlerini buldu. O şahsın adı, Alkarna bin Kurz idi. Fe¬tih senesinde müslüman oldu. Alkame baktı ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin izleri, tâ mağarada sona eriyordu. Yanındakilere: “Burada izleri sona eriyor! Bilmiyorum buradan öteye sağa mı gittiler; yoksa sola mı yol tuttular veya dağa mı çıktılar? (Hiç¬birini bilmiyorum)” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ellerinin ayaları ve ayakla¬rı mükemmeldi. Yani ikisi büyüklüğe meylediyorlardı. Onun avucunun içi sert ve katı olmakla sert ve katı oldu. Sert oldu ve galîz (kalın ve iri) oldu denilir. EI-Kâmûs'ta da böyledir. Kureyşin gençleri, her batından mızrakları ve kılıçlarıyla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yöneldiler, onu aradılar. Mağaranın ağzında aramaları bitince; onlardan biri; “Mağaraya girin!” dedi. Ümmeye bin Halef: “Siz mağaradan ne istiyorsunuz? Yani mağarayı aramaya ne hacet? Tâ Muhammed doğmadan önce mağaranın üzerinde ve ağzında örümcek ağını kurmuş. Eğer Muhammed bu mağara¬ya girmiş olsaydı; örümceğin bu ağı bozulurdu. Bu güvercin yu¬murtaları kırılır” dedi.. Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın Hüzünlendiği Ân Kureyşlüer, mağaranın çevresinde gezip dolaştıklarında, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hüzne kapıldı. Üzüldü. Mahzun oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir zarar vermelerinden korktu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “O an diyordu.” İkinci” kelimesinin bedelidir. Veya on “İkinci” kelimesinin zarfıdır. Sözü söyleyen Efendimiz (s.a. v.) hazretleridir. Arkadaşına” O arkadaşı da Ebû Bekir es-Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretleridir. Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın Sahabeliği Bundan (bu âyet-i kerimeden dolayı) denildi ki: Kim Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretlerinin sahabeliğini inkâr ederse hakikaten kâfir olur. O kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu kavl-i şerifini inkâr ettiği için. Rafızîler böyledir. Rafızîlerin Küfrü Rafizîler, iki şeyhe (lslâmm iki büyüğüne) yani Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ve Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a sövdükleri ve lanet okudukları za¬man, (bu işi yapan herkim ise) kâfir olur. Hazret-i Ali'yi (r.a.) Daha Üstün Tutanlar Ama Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'ı, ikisinin (yani Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a.)'ın üzerine daha faziletli kıldıkları zaman ise (kâfir ol¬mayıp) bid'at ehli olmuş oluyorlar. Hem de büyük bid'at ehlidirler. Onların dinde uydurdukları bid'at büyük günahlardandır. “Hidâyetü'l-Mühtedîn” kitabında olduğu gibi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir Ağladı Bir gün Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) sahabelerden bir cemaate; “çinizden kim Tevbe sûresini okur?” diye sordu. Onlardan bir adam; “Ben okurum!” dedi. Adam Tevbe sûresini okumaya başladı. Ve adam; “O an arkadaşına diyordu.” Âyet-i kerimesine ulaştığında; Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) ağladı ve: “Vallahi o arkadaşı ben idim!” dedi. Ebû Bekir (r.a.)ı Teselli “Mahzun olma/üzülme” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hazret-i Ebû Bekir'e, “Korkma” demedi. Çünkü Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın üzüntüsü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri içindi. Onun bu hüznü, kendi nefsini düşünmek ve kendisi için üzülmekten alıkoymuştu. Rafizîlere Redddiye Bu nehiy Mahzun olma/üzülme; kavl-i şerifi Haz¬ret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) için; 1- Ünsiyet. 2- Müjdedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hitab buyurmuş olduğu şu kavi-i şerifi gibi: “Ötekilerin lâfları seni mahzun etmesin/üzmesin.” Ya da bu kavl-i şerif, Rafizîlere bir reddiyedir. Zira Rafizîler, bunun Mahzun olma/üzülme; kavl-i şerifinin) Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'a bir gadab, kızgınlık ve öfke olup, onu yermeyi ifâde etmektedir. Çünkü eğer onun hüznü bir taat ise; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri taatı nehyetmez! Geri ancak ma'sıyet kalmak¬tadır? “İnsânü'1-Uyûn” kitabında da böyledir. Allah'ın Yardımı ve Koruması Bizimledir “Muhakkak ki Allah bizimle beraber” Yardım etmek ve korumak ile bizimle beraberdir. Burada sözü edilen beraberlikten murad, kendisinde ve etrafında hüzün şaibesi olmayan tam korumak olan velayettir. Beraber" kelimesinin ihtisasında meşhur olan metbû'dur. Bundan dolayı olan işten murad, matbu oimaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; “Muhakkak ki Allah bizimle beraber.” Sözleriyle; Musa Aieyhisselâm'ın; Muhakkak benimle beraberdir “Rabbim” sözlerinin arasındaki fark ve inceliği düşünü! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini nasıl daha dakik ve ince bulursun? Hidâyet veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Üçüncüleri Allah Olanlara Korku Yoktur Rivayet olundu: Müşrikler, mağaranın üzerine çıktıklarında ve ikisinin başı¬nın üzerinde durduklarında; Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir zarar gelir diye çok korktu. O zaman Efendimiz(s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin üçüncüleri olduğu iki kişi hak¬kında ne düşünürsün? (Bunlara kimse zarar verebilir mi?)” buyurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşrikleri mağaraya “Bakmaktan kör” etti. Onlar sürekli mağaranın etrafında gezindiler, dolaştılar; ama Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmediler. Manevî Kapıların Açılışı Zikredildi: Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Eğer onlardan (müşriklerden) biri eğilip kendi ayaklarına baksa elbette bizi görecektir!” dediğin¬de; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; “Eğer onlar buradan gelseler; elbette bizler de şuradan gideriz!” dedi. Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretleri mağaraya baktı. Bir de ne görsün? Mağara başka tarafından açıldı. Büyük bir deniz kendisine bitişti. Denizin kenarında bağlı büyük bir gemi kendi¬lerini beklemektedir. İbni Kesir (r.a.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyük kudreti karşısında bu inkâr edilecek bir şey değildir. Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.)m Fazileti Bu âyet-i kerimede, Sıddîk-i ekber (r.a.) hazretlerinin (saha¬beler arasında) tabakasının yüceliğine delâlet vardır. Onun sahabeliği (diğer bütün sahabeleri) geçti. O, âlem-i ervah (ruhlar âlemin)de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin ikincisidir; ademden (yokluktan) varlığa çıktığı zaman. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikincisiydi; muhacir olarak çıktığı zaman. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikincisiydi; mağarada. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikincisiydi; hilâfette, O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikincisiydi; kabirde; onun vefatından sonra. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikincisi olacaktır; toprak kendisine yarılınca; ölümden sonra, (mahşer için) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sonra ikinci dirilecek kişidir. O, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ikincisidir; cennete gir¬mede. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: “Ey Ebû Bekir, amma sen cennete ilk girecek olansın; benimle beraber.” Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'a Hususî Tecelli Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretlerine buyurdu:. “Sana müjde vereyim mi?” Hazret-i Ebü Bekir (r.a.): “Evet (yâ Resûlallah s.a.v.)! Ana ve babam sana feda olsun” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet gününde bütün halka tecelli edecektir. Sana ise husûsî olarak tecelli edecektir.” Mağarada Bazı Tecelliler Rivayet olundu: Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) mağarada susadı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; “Mağaranın başına git ve iç!” dedi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.), mağaranın başına gitti. Orada baldan daha tatlı, sütten beyaz, (kardan soğuk) ve kokusu miskten daha temiz ve daha güzel bir su buldu. Ve ondan (kana kana) içti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ey Ebû Bekir! Senin su içmen için; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, cennet nehirleriyle müvekkel (vazifeli olan) meleğe, Firdevs cennetinin nehirlerinden birini bu mağaranın başında akıtması¬nı emretti.” Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) sordu: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Benim Allah katında bu mertebem var mı?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Evet! Ve hatta bundan daha faziletli bir makamın var! Beni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allah'a yemin olsun ki, sana buğzedenler asla cennete giremezler; velev ki o kişinin ameli yetmiş peygamberin ameli olsa bile..” Sekîne “Derken, Allah sekînetini/rahmetıni in¬dirdi.” Yanında kalblerin sükûnet bulduğu emniyetini indirdi. Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Rahatlamak ve emniyet sebebi olan kendi rahmetini indirdi, demektir. “Onun üzerine.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine. Ondan (sekîneden) murad, çevresinde korkudan asla bir şa¬ibe bulunmayan emniyet demektir. Veya sahibinin üzerinde korkudan hiçbir şey bulunmayandır. En zahir olan manâ da budur. Rahatsızlık ve korkulan kö¬künden söker atar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendi işinden büyük bir sükû¬net içindeydi. Alemin Müşkilâti Hâl Oldu Şeyh Attâr (k.s.) hazretleri buna işaret ettiler ve buyurdular: Birinci efendi onun o yândır. İkincinin ikincisi olarak o mağaradaydılar. “Üzerlerine sekine indi. Hakk Teâlâ hazretlerinden onlar için.. Onunla bütün müşkilâti hal oldu. Âlemin. Onun sebebiyle.” Manevî Güvenlik Çemberi Sa'dî Müftü Çelebî (r.h.) Haşiyesinde buyurdular: Makam için birincisinin (sekînenin yani manevî güvenlik çemberinin mağaranın çevresine indiği manâsı) daha münâsiptir. Sekînenin inmesi, kuşkuların kaldırılmasını gerektirmez. Belki onun def edilmesi için bazen gerekir. Huneyn kıssasında geçtiği üzere. Fe harfi, zikrin takibi içindir. Haşiyenin sözieri bitti. Hafs'in mushafında (kıraatında) bu kavl-i şerif şöyle geç¬mektedir: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sekîne (rahmet ve emniyetini) ikisinin üzerine indirdi.” Manevî Orduların Desteği “Onu teyid buyurdu” Düşmana karşı Peygamberi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kuvvet verdi. Sizin görmediğiniz ordularla.. Onlar (o görülmeyen ordu), Bedir gününde, Ahzâb günün¬de, Huneyn savaşında, düşmanlarına karşı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine yardım etmek için inen meleklerdir. “Allâhü Teâlâ ona yardım etti,” kavl-i şerifinin üzerine matuftur. Allanın Kelimesi Yücedir (Öyle yaptı ki,) o küfredenlerin kelimesini en alçak etti.. Yani AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ebediyyen tâ kıyamete kadar, şirki kahr olunmuş ve mağlûp kıldı. Veya onların küfre davetlerini alçak yaptı. Yani, kâfirlerden sadır olan küfre davetleri, miktarlarınca alçaldi. “Ve Allah'ın kelimesi.” Tevhîd veya İslâm dinine davet demektir. Bu kavl-işerif ibtidâ üzerine raftır. Fasıl zamiri, kelimetüllah'ın (Allah'ın kelimesinin, tevhîdin ve Islama davetin) gayrisinin yükselip muvaffak olabileceği düşünce¬sini def etmek içindir. “En yüksek,” Kıyamet gününe kadar yüce ve en yüksek olan odur. Bu kavl-i şerif, mübtedanm haberidir. AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunu Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerini kâ¬firlerin arasından çıkartmak için yaptı. Kiraat Kıraat âlimlerinden İmam Yakub (rh.) “Ve Allah'm kelimesi.” diye nasb okudu, “Onların kelime¬leri” kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atfetti.. Bu çok zayıf bir kıraattir. Çün¬kü böyle bir atıf manâda, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelimesinin daha önce düşük olduğu ve daha sonra Allah'ın kelimesinin yüce ve yüksek olduğu gibi bir manâyı akla getirmektedir. Halbuki böyle değildir. Allah'ın kelimesi, kendi nefsinde her zaman ebedi¬yyen yücedir. Küfre Götüren Bir Kıraat Münâzaratü'I-Mekkî'de buyuruldu: Bir kişi: “Ve O, küfredenlerin kelimesini en alçak etti. Allah'ın ke¬limesi de” deyip durur ve okumayı keser ve; “Allah'ın kelimesi ise, en yüksek o.” kavl-i şerifini bilerek terk eder ve okumazsa; o kişi eğer bunu kasten yaptıysa; kâfir olur” Allah İzzet ve Hikmet Sahibidir “Ve Allah azizdir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yücedir ve tevhid ehlini aziz eder. “Hakîm'dir.” Emirlerinde, tedbirlerinde ve hükümlerinde hikmet sahibidir. Yâr ve Yardımcı Allah Olursa Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Küfür ehlini alçak ve zelil yaptı. Mağara kıssasının murad edilmesinden maksut kâfirleri alçaltmaktır. Tebûk gazvesi esna¬sında eğer sizler; ey cihâdı hoş karşılanmayanlar, sizler peygambe¬rin yâr ve yardımcısı olmazsanız; ben onun yâr ve yardımcısı olu¬rum. O vakit o yerde bulunan o bir kişinin önünde Kureyşin alı koymaları ve ona engel olmaları tamam olmadı. Kureyş onu yaka¬lamak için çalıştılar. Ama ben onun yardımcısı oldum o anda. Ona düşmanlarının arasında selâmet verdim. Zira selâmet kabza¬sı benim elimdedir. “Yoksa nusret yardım ancak Allah'tandır. Azız o, Hakîm o” “Benim birine dost olmam; Onun at ve askerlere sahip olması ile değildir. Benimle sırdaş olmasıdır. Emir ve şâh ile değil.. Ben her kimin yâr ve yardımcısı olursam; O kişi ayakta kalır muzaffer olur. Ben her kimin düşmanı olursam; 0 kişi ebter (kör ocak ve mağlup) olur.” Hicret Kıssasının Devamı Kıssanın tamamı şöyledir: Kureyşliler, mağaradan ayrılıp gittiklerinde; ikisinden (Efen¬dimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve Ebû Bekir (r.a.)dan ümitlerini kestiler. Sahil ehli ve çevrelerde bulunan kabilelere haber gönderdiler; kim onlardan Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve Ebû Bekir (r.a.) dan birini veya ikisini esir edip tutuklar veya öldürürse ona yüz deve vere¬ceklerini söylediler. Bir rivayete göre de iki yüz deve vaad ettiler. Onlar ise Mağarada üç gün ve üç gece kaldılar. Mağaraya Gelip Hizmet Edenler 1- Abdullah bin Ebû Bekir (r.a.) gelir onların yanında gece¬lerdi. O bilen bir gençti. Gece karardığı zaman onlara gelir; olan ve biteni haber verirdi. Mekke halkının bütün haberlerini onlara iletirdi. Şafak vaktine kadar onların yanında kalırdı; sabahta gelir Kureyşin içine katılırdı. Sanki evinde yatmış ve gecelemiş gibi dav¬ranırdı. 2- Âmir bin Fuheyre de Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretlerinin koyun¬larını güderdi. O da gündüzleri (hizmet ederdi).. Koyunlarını onların bulunduğu semte getirir. Sonra onlara süt sağardi. 3- Esma binti Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'da (genç ve yetişkin bir kız idi). Gece olduğu zaman onlara yemekler ve sular getirirdi. Medine Tarafına Yolculuk Üçüncü gecenin sabahı doğduğunda (onların tutmuş olduk¬ları) delilleri iki binekle geldi. Onlara bindiler. Medine-i münevvere tarafına doğru yol aldılar. Amir bin Fuheyre de onlarla beraber yola çıktı. Hazreti Ebû Bekir (r.a.)'ın terkisine bindi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine şu âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi: Ve de ki: “Rabbimî Beni gireceğim yere sıdk ve makbul girdirimi girdir ve sıdk ve makbul çıkarışı çıkar ve benim için ledünnünden/katından bir sultan-ı nasîr yardımcı kuvvet kılî..” Zeyd bin Esleme hazretleri buyurdular: “Ve makbul girdirimi” Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri onun için Medine-i münevvere kıldı. “Sıdk ve makbul çıkarışı,” da Mekke-i mükerreme kıldı. sultan-ı nasîr/yardımcı kuvvet, ise ensâr (r.a.) hazerâtını kıldı. Resülüllah ağladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Mekke'den çıktığı zaman; dö¬nüp Mekke'ye baktı; ağladı (gözlerinden yaşlar aktı) ve; “(Ey Mekke!) Ben senden çıkıyorum! Ve elbette iyi biliyo¬rum ki, sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şehirlerinin en sevgilisi ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karşı en kerim ve en değerli olanısın! Eğer beni senden çıkartmamış olsalardı; elbette senden çıkmazdım.” Bu hadis-i şerif, Mekke'nin diğer şehirlerden daha faziletli olduğuna delildir. Mekke Faziletli Şehir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim, gündüzün (herhangi) bir saatinde Mekke'nin sıcaklı¬ğına sabrederse; cehennem o kişiden, yüz senelik bir mesafe uzaklaşır. Mekke'de bir hasene; (başka yerlerde yapılan) yüzbin hasene kadar sevabı vardır.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şerefli a'zalarını vücudunu kucakladığı için hakkında kelâm övücü sözler söylenen Medine-i münevvere hariç. Yoksa icmâ ile Mekke yeryüzünün en faziletli toprağıdır. Hatta Mekke-i mükerreme, Arş'tan ve Kürsî'den daha faziletlidir. Medine Mekke Toprağıdır Zikir olundu: “Tufanda, su dalgaları, bu mübarek toprağı, Kabe'nin olduğu yerden (Mekkeden alıp) Medine-i münevvereye götürdü. Bundan dolayı Medine toprağı da Mekke toprağının cümlesindendir.” Surâka'nın Takibi Surâka bin Malik bin Ca'süm el-Kinânî, yüz deve verileceğini işitince; binip ikisinin ardına düştü. Tâ ki sahil yolunda kendilerine yetişti. Ve bağırdı: Ey Muhammedi Bu gün kim seni benden men edecek (elimden kurtaracak)? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Cebbar vâhid ve Kahhâr olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, benden (seni) men eder. (Beni senden korur)!” (Surâka pervasızca Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine seslenin¬ce) Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sana, “Yeryüzünü (arzı) sana itaatkâr kıldım (senin emrine ver¬dim) ona dilediğini emret!” diyor. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, arza seslendi: “Ey arz (toprak) onu tut (ve içine çek)!” Buyurdu. Atının dizlerine kadar onu tuttu (içine çekti). Ve o; “Ya Muhammed! El-amân! (Sana sığınıyorum, bana emni¬yet ver)” dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Ey arz! Onu salıver!” dedi. Yeryüzü onu bıraktı. Denilir ki: Bu hal yedi kere cereyan etti.. Surâka'nin her bir ahdini (verdiği sözü) bozması üzerine atının dört ayakları yere battı. Yedinci defada, sıdk (ü samimiyet) ile tevbe etti. Ve Mek¬ke'ye döndü.” Medine-i Münevvereye Varış Bu hadise üzerine Surâka, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini arayan herkesi mutlaka yolundan çevirir oldu. Kime rastladıysa ona; “Ben bu yolu araştırdım! Hiçbir kimseyi görmedim” dedi. Devamı Siyer Kitaplarındadır Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Medine-i Münevvereye inme¬leri ise, “Siyer” kitaplarında mezkûr'dur. MALVECANlLECİHÂD Yüce Meali: “Sizler gerek ağırlıksız ve gerek ağırlıklı olarak seferber olunuz ve mallarınızla canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihad ediniz. Eğer bilir takımdan iseniz, bu sizin için hayırdır. Obir yakın ganimet ve orta bir sefer olsaydı, mutlaka ar¬kana düşerlerdi. Lâkin o meşakkatli mesâfe/yol kendilerine u-zak geldi. Bununla beraber: “Eğer istitâatimiz ve gücümüz olsa idi, elbette sizinle be¬raber çıkardık.” diye yakında Allah'a yemin edecekler, nefislerini helake sürükleyecekler. Allah biliyor ki, zîrâ onlar katiyyen ya¬lancılardır.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Seferber olunuz” Yani: Ey mü'minler! Peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretleri ile bera¬ber savaşa çıkın! “Tâcü'l-Wıesâdır”da buyuruldu: “Nefîr ve nüfûr” savaşa girmektir. Hafif ve Ağır Bir Halde Savaşa Koşmak “Gerek ağırlıksız ve gerek ağırlıklı olarak” Bu kelimeler, hafif ve “Ağır” kelimelerinin cemidirler. Yani sizler; Genç ve yaşlı, Fakir ve zengin, Binekli ve yayan, Sıhhatli ve hasta. Bekar ve evli olduğunuz, halde, demektir. Veya, hafif savaş saatini duyduğunuz vakitte koşarak (hazırlıksız bir halde) savaş meydanına çıkmanız. “Ağır” yani savaş emrini iyice anladıktan ve ona hazırlık yaptıktan sonra savaşa çıkmaktır. Silahınız az olduğu veya çok olduğu halde, Neşeli veya neşesiz, Hareket etmek size hafif gelsin veya ağır gelsin, Meşgul olduğunuz halde veya meşgul olmaksızın, Vücutça zayıf ve semiz olduğunuz halde, Kuvvetli ve zayıf olduğunuz halde Ya da gariban ve mal mülk sahibi olduğunuz halde savaşa çıkın..” “El-Kâşifi”de olduğu gibi. Bu (ilâhî kelâm) onlara yakın olan diğer (manaların) murad edilmeksizin; sadece birbirine zıt iki şeyin (hafif ve ağır'a) tahsisi için değildir. Her Hâl-ü Kârda Savaşa Çıkın Mevlâ Ebu's-Suûd (r.h.) buyurdular: Hangi hâl üzere olursa olsun; ister kolaylık ve isterse zorluk; hangi sebeple olursa olsun; sıhhat veya hastalık, fakirlik veya zen¬ginlik, ehl-u iyai azlığı veya çokluğu veya bunlardan başka her¬hangi bir hâl üzere olsun; savaşa yardımı tanzim eden sebepler¬den veya azıcık bir imkan ve kudretten sonra, yardım etmeyen bir sebep olsun. Özür Sahiplerine Müsaade İbni Ümmü Mektûm (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. (Bu âyet~i kerime indiği zaman, Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine sordular): “Savaşa çıkmak benim üzerime de farz mı?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Evet!” buyurdular. Bunun üzerine İbni Ümmü Mektûm (r.a.) hazretleri ehline döndü. Silâhını giydi. Ve gelip, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önünde durdular. Ve onun üzerine: “Gözü görmeyene zorlama yok, aksağa da zorlama yok, hastaya da harec/zorlama yok! Bununla beraber her kim Allah'? ve Rasûl'üne itaat eylerse, onu altından ırmaklar akan cennetlere koyar. Ve her kim aksine giderse, onu da elîm/gayet acı bir azap ile tâzib eyler!” âyet-i kerimesi nazil oldu. Hükmün Nesih Olması İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Sizler gerek ağırlıksız ve gerek ağırlıklı olarak seferber olunuz. Kavl-i şerifindeki seferberlik emri ve hükmü; “Allah ve Resulü için nasihat ettikleri/samimi oldukları takdirde ne zayıflara, ne hastalara, ne de sarfedeceklerini bula¬mayanlara harec/zorlama yoktur; muhsinleri sorumlu tutmaya yol olmadığı gibi. Allah da, gafûr-rahîm'dir.” Âyet-i kerimesiyle nesh olundu.” Tasavvufî Manâlar Selmâ buyurdular ki: “Hafif” Ruhların, taât ve ibâdetlere sarıimasidır.. Ağır yükler ise kişinin Allah'ın emirlerine muhalefet edip (günah irtikap) etmesidir. İmam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: hafîf kişinin mâ sivâ (Allah'tan gayriyi) müşahede etmek bağından kurtulup hafif olmasıdır. (ağır) (kişinin, Allah'tan gayriye) taalluk eden bağlara mukayyed (bağlı) olmasıdır. Müridlerin Hâlleri “Bahru'l-Hakâik” ta buyuruldu. Ey hakkı talep eden jhakikat yolunun talebe ve müritleri), hakkı talep etme işinde hafîf olunuz (yani) bütün alâka (ilgi), evlâd, aile ve ehlinden tecrit edilmiş olduğunuz halde hakkı talep edin. Mal ve mülk meşguliyetlerinden kesilmiş olduğunuz halde hakkı talep edin. Ağır başkalarının velileri (idarelerini üzerinize alır) ve evli olduğunuz halde, demektir. hafîf, inayet ile cezb olunmuş olduğunuz halde, de¬mektir. Ağır, hidâyetle suluk eder olduğunuz halde, demek¬tir. Yani: Meczûbların hafifliği onlara seyr-i sülük yolunda ilâhî inayetin gelmesine sebeptir. Sâliklerin ağırlığı da onların hakkânî cezbeye tutulmalarına sebeptir. Her iki taife de hakka vasıl olur. Amma biri gönül ile yürümektedir. Diğeri de ayak ile o yolu tep¬mektedir. Her iki kadem ile âlemde yürüyen, gönül ikbâli iie yönelene yetişemez. Gönül ile yönelen mâ sivâyı müşahede et-mekten tamamen uzaklaşır. Arifin Seyri “Arif adam, marifet ile kanatları çırpar. O dem, onun geçmediği bir felek kalmaz Zahidin seyri bir günlük yolculuktur. Arifin seyri ise her zaman ta şahın tahtı kadardır.” Cihâd Nedir? “Ve cihad ediniz.” Cihâd edin.. cihâd, ıstılahta, İslâm dinini kuvvetlen¬dirmek (ve i'lâ-i kelimetüllahı yaymak) kâfirlerle savaşmaktır. “Şerhüt-Terğîbü'l-Münzirî” kitabında olduğu gibi. Bu ta¬rif, “Hâhsatü'l-Hakâik”in “Ehlü'l-Hikmet” kitabından naklen bu¬yurduğu tariften murad edilendir. cihâd, (İslâmın kalkınması için) bütün gayreti sarf et¬mek ve taşkınları, islâm dinine sevk etmek ve onları putlara tap¬maktan men etmek için kâfirlerle savaşmaktır. Savaş Rahmetin Tâ Kendisidir Bil ki: muhakkak ki cihâd, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rahmet peygamberi olmasına zıt değildir. Bu şundandır; Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisine muhalefet eden kavme karşı, onların küfrü terk etmeleri için onlarla kılıç ile savaşmakla emir olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden önceki ümmetler, kendi peygamberlerine muhalefet ettikleri zaman; 1- Helak ile. 2- Köklerinin kazılması ile azap olundular. Amma bu ümmet, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet ettikleri vakit ise) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kerâmeten ve hürmeten, hemen âcil olarak ilâhî azaba çarpılmadılar. Lakin kâ¬firlerle kılıç (silâh ile) cihâd olunur. Savaştan geri kalan onundur. Ama gökten inen ilâhî azap böyle değildir. O azab geldiğinde hepsinin kökünü kazır. Kılıç Zürriyetlerin Hidâyeti İçindir Rivayet olundu: Arablardan bir kavim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ya Resûlallah! Kılıç bizi bitirdi!” dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, buyurdular: “Bu sizin sonlarınız (zürriyetleriniz) için (hayırlı)dır.” “Ebkârü'I-Efkâr” kitabında da böyledir. Mal ve Can ile Cihâd “Ve mallarınızla” Kendi malınız ile cihâd için gerekli olan silâh (ve diğer lojis¬tik) hazırlıklar yapın. “Ve canlarınızla” Ve kendi canınız ile de bizzat cihâda katılın ve savaş yapın Bu kavl-i şerif, eğer imkan olursa her ikisi (mal ve can) ile cihâdı vacip kılmaktadır. Veya imkan dâiresinde ikisinden biriyle (ya malı veya canı ile) cihâd eder; imkanlardan birini bulup diğeri¬ni bulamayan kişiler. Hatta bir kişi, eğer gücü yetiyorsa; hem malı ve hem nefsi her ikisiyle Allah yolunda cihâd eder. Kimi canı ile savaşmaya gücü yetmeyip; malı varsa, o kişi malı ile cihâd eder. O kişi kendisinin yerine malından başka bir kişiyi kuvvetlendirir, kuşatır ve silah¬landırır. Halinin aksi üzerine. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i necmiyyede buyuruldu: Hakkı talep etme yolunda (cihâd'ta) malı harcamak, nefsi vermenin üzerine takdîm olundu. Önce mal zikredildi, sonra da canın zikredilmesinin sebebi şudur: zira nefsi, yerilen “Sıfat-ı zemîme” (kötü vasıfları) üzerine bakî kılıp; nefis hırs ve cimrilik üzerinde iken onu savaşta harcamak muteber değildir. işte nefsin önce dünyayı terk etmesi için ona malı infak et¬mesi emir olundu. Mal ve Paranın Kulları Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Dinarın kulları ve dirhemin kulları helak oldular.” o kelimesi, ayin harfinin fethası ve kesresiyle okunur. Ve şu manâlara gelir: Sürçtü, tökezledi, ayağı kaydı. Helak oldu. Ona şer sabit oldu, Şerre düştü, onun yüzünden pişman oldu. Yüzü koyun yere düştü. Mahv oldu, gibi manâlara ge¬lir. Dinar, altın para yani büyük menfaatler, demektir. Dirhem, gümüş para, yani küçük menfaatler, demek¬tir. Bu hadis-i şerif, onlar (dinar ve dirheme, altın ve gümüş pa¬raya yani büyük ve küçük menfaatlere tapanlara) bir beddua'dır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bedduaları, dinarlara ve dir¬hemlere tapanlaradır. Çünkü paraya tapmak, helal ve haram (demeden) mal toplamaya karşı büyük bir hırstır. Ve malı Malik ve Hallâk olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda infak etmeye karşı cimriliktir. Altın ve gümüşe tapanlar, geçici dünya malı üzerinde dur¬dular. Âhiretin bakî (daimî) olan nimetleri için çalışmadılar. (işte bu sebeplerden dolayı dünya malına büyük bir hırs ile bağlı olanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bedduasına uğradı¬lar. Bundan Allaha sığınırız. Dünya Malına Güven Olmaz Sultan Veled (k.s.) buyurdular: “Cihanı bıraki lira o senin malın değildir! O dem ki; Onların neyi senin fermanınla değildir. Gerçi sen dünya malını toplamakla, Mutlu olmazsın; Ve eğer mala sırtını dayanıp güveniyorsan; Ama o mal senin değildir.” Allah Rızâsı İçin Allah Yolunda “Allah yolunda.” Bu lafız, umûmîdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsı için yapılan bütün ameller için geçerlidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasını kazanmak ve Allah'a yaklaşmak için girilen, seyr u suluk edilen, edâ edilen farzlar ve nafile ibâdetler ve bütün taâtler için şarttır. Mutlak olarak kullanıldığı zaman ise umumiyetle cihâd için kullanılır. “Allah yolunda.” kavl-i şerifi (ve beyan ettiği ilâhî hüküm) çoğunlukla savaş için kullanıldığından dolayı; bunun sanki cihâd üzerine kasr olunduğu zannedildi. “Terğîb şerhi”inde de böyledir. Cennete Ulaştıran Yol Bu fakır der ki: “Allah yolunda.” kavl-i şerifi, cennete ulaştı¬ran yol, demektir. Kurbet Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak ve rızâ Allâhın hoşnutluğunu kazanmak) hevâ ü heves ve garaz çıkarlarının peşine düşmekle elde edilmez ve olmazlar. Eğer maksat cennete girmek ise manâ böyledir.. “El-Mefâtîh” ki¬tabında olduğu gibi. Hikâye (nefse muhalefet) Biri, Yusuf bin Esbât (k.s.) hazretlerine bir mektup yazdı. Yusuf bin Esbât (k.s.) hazretleri, tasavvuf ehlinin ileri gelenleri ve ilklerindendir. Yazılan mektupta: “Gazâ (savaşa) çıkmam konusunda nefsim benimle müna¬zaa etti, (çekişti ve mücâdele) etti! Bu konuda bana ne der ve ne tavsiye edersin?” O da cevabında yazdılar: “Senin nefsinin hevâ ü hevesini reddetmen, onunla savaş¬tan veya onu öldürtmenden daha hayırlıdır!” Hikâye (Cihad) Kuteybe bin Müslim, fethetmek üzere Buhara şehrine yaklaştığında; Ceyhun nehrine vardı. (olu orada sona erdi. Kâfir¬ler, Müslümanların karşı tarafa geçmesini önlemek için; Ceyhun üzerinde bulunan gemilere el koydular. Kendi taraflarında karaya çektiler. Bunun üzerine Kuteybe bin Müslim atını o azgın ve deh¬şetli Ceyhun nehrinin içine sürdü ve şöyle dua etti: “Allâhım! Eğer sen benim gerçekten sadece ve sadece se¬nin yolunda cihâd etmek (din düşmanlarıyla savaşmak üzere yola çıktığımı ve senin rızân için dinini aziz kılmak ve dinini yükseltmek için savaşa bu halis niyetle çıktığımı biliyorsan; beni bu deniz gibi Ceyhun nehrinde boğmaî Eğer ben bunlardan senin dinini yükseltmek ve senin rızânının dışında) herhangi bir maksatla çık¬tığımı biliyorsan; beni bu denizde boğ” dedi. Ve sonra atını Ceyhun'a bıraktı. Kendisi ve bütün askerleri, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle (sanki karada yürür gibi) Ceyhûh nehrini geçip gittiler. Ve Şehri fethettiler. Hikaye (Cihad) Rivayet olundu: (Evliyanın) bazıları, İblîsi tanınan bir şahıs suretinde gördü¬ler. Şeytan, cismi cılız, zayıf, rengi sararmış, gözleri ağlamaklı, sırtı bükülüp eğilmiş bir hâldeydi. O zat şeytana sordu: “Senin cismini eritip zayıflatan nedir?” dedi. Şeytan: “Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda, (savaşan) atın kişnemesidir!” dedi. Ve devam etti: “Eğer at (onun sahibi) benim yolumda olmuş olsaydı elbette bana daha hoş bana daha sevimli olurdu!” dedi. O zat yine sordu: “Senin rengini değiştiren nedir?” dedi. Şeytan: “Cemaatin, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine taât, ibâdet ve zikir i-çin birbirine yardım etmesi ve yardımlaşmasidır. Eğer onlar, be¬nim yolumda ma'siyet ve günah için bir araya gelmiş ve birbirine destek vermiş olsalardı elbette benim çok hoşuma giderdi!” dedi. O zat yine sordu: “Senin gözlerini ağlatan nedir?” dedi. Şeytan: “Hacıların, ticâret için değü de, sadece ve sadece Allah rızâ¬sı için evlerinden çıkıp hacca gitmeleridir!” Faziletli İnsan Sahihayn (Sahih-i Buhârî ve sahih-i Müslim'de) Ebû Saîd'ten “Merfû” ile rivayet olundu: “Denildi (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine soruldu:) Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! İnsanların hangisi daha faziletli¬dir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: (Allah yolunda, Allah rızâsı için) nefsi ve malı ile cihâd eden mü'min.” Sordular: “Sonra kim?” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Vadilerden bir vadide yaşayan (büyük şehirlerde olduğu halde bile kendi evinde kendisini ilim, ibâdet, zikir ve Kurân-ı kerime veren) Allah'tan korkan ve insanların şerrinden emin olduğu mü'mindir!” Hayırlı Amel? “Bu” “Bu zikredilen, savaşa çıkmak ve cihâd, sizin için hayırdır.” Oturmaktan ve imdadı terk etmekten daha hayırlıdır. Oturmada Hayır Var mı? Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Cihâd (savaşmanın) terkinden daha hayırlı olmasının manâsı nedir? Halbuki cihâdı terk etmekte hiçbir hayır yoktur? Cevap: Cihâd yapmakla istifâde edilen âhiret sevabı; rahat¬lık, nzık genişliği ve nimet içinde kazanılanlardan daha hayırlıdır. Cihadın Daha Hayırlı Olması “El-Bahr”da buyurulduğu gibi: Daha hayırlılık. dünyada düşmana galebe çalmak ve yeryüzüne varis olmaktır. Ahirette ise sevap ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsıdır. Sa'dî Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Terkinde dünyevî bir hayır vardır. O da rahattır.” Cihâdın Terki Mefsedettir “Eğer bilir takımdan iseniz.” Hayrın, hayır olduğunu bilirseniz. Çünkü onda dünyanın hay¬rını ve âhiretin hayrını çekmek vardır. Hilâfında ise zahirî mefsedetler ve kötülükler doğar. Hakkı Talep Etmek “Bahru'l-Hakâik” kitabında buyuruldu: Hakkı talep etmek için; dünyayı terk etmek ve nefsi sarfetmek; sizin için, mal ve nefisten daha hayırlıdır. “Eğer bilir takımdan iseniz.” hakkı talep etmenin kadru kıymetini ve ona seyr u sülük etmenin değerini bilmiş olsaydınız, demektir. Çünkü mal ve nefisten hâsıl olan şey günah ve vebâl'dir. Ta¬lepten hâsıl olan ise, vusul ve visâl'dır. Sahabenin Örnek Hayatı “Zübdetü't-Tefâsir” de buyuruldu: Enes (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Ebû Talha (r.a.) hazretleri “Tevbe” sûresini okdu. Bu âyet-i kerimeye geldi: “Sizler gerek ağırlıksız ve gerek ağırlıklı olarak seferber olunuz ve mallarınızla canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihad ediniz. Eğer bilir takımdan iseniz, bu sizin için hayırdır.” Bu âyet-i kerimeyi okuyunca, evladına: “Ey oğlum! Acele beni techîz edin (silâh ve savaş elbiseleri¬mi bana giydirin!)” dedi. Oğulları, kendisine: “Allah sana rahmet etsin! (Allah senin iyilğini versin!) Sen Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber savaştın; tâ ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat edinceye kadar; Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a.) ile beraber savaştın tâ ki onlar vefat edinceye kadar. (Şimdi de yaşlandın) senin yerine biz savaşmakta¬yız!” dediler. O: “Deniz savaşına çıkmak üzere beni techîz edin (donatın)” dedi. Deniz savaşına çıktı. Denizde iken (geminin içinde) vefat etti. Onu defnedecek bir yarım ada bulamadılar. Ancak yedi gün sonra karaya çıkıp onu defnettiler. Bu yedi gün boyunca mübarek cesedi hiç değişmedi ve bozulmadı.. Çürümeyen Cesedler Bu fakir (ismail Hakkı) der ki: Bu şundandır: Çünkü gerçekten, 1- Peygmberlerin. 2- Evliyanın ve 3- Şehidlerin mübarek cesedleri; Diğer insanların cesedlerinin uğradığı çürümeye) mübtelâ olmaz ve asla değişmez ve bozulmaz. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların cesedlerini, şişkinlik, tefessüh, bozulma ve kokuşmayı ge¬rektiren hallerden korur. Mukaddes ruh, bedene iksîr gibidir.” Azimet Ehline Yapış Sonra bilki, gerçekten insanlar iki sınıftırlar. 1- Ruhsat ehli. 2- Azîmetehfi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, azimet ehlinin iyiliğini versin ve onla¬rın musâkabalarında ve (ibâdet, tâat ve manevî yolda ilerlemekte) sür'at etmelerinden dolayı kendilerine rahmet etsin! Sana onların tarikatına girmeni ve onların yolunda yürümeni tavsiye ederim. Nefsin Islâhı Bu âyet-i kerime nefsin mertebesi ve ıslâhına taalluk et¬mektedir: Zira muhakkak ki nefis, mâl sevgisi üzerine celp olun¬muştur. Malı infak etmekte ise, nefsi bu rezîl ve düşük huyundan tezkiye edip temizlemek vardır. Nefsi Cömertliğe Alıştırmanın Yolu Kim, zenginlik ve fakirliğin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ol¬duğunu bilirse ve ayânî bir iman ile kadere iman ederse; malı infak etmek ve Allah yolunda sarfetmek kendisine çok ehven (ve kolay) bir şey olarak gelir. Ve onun yanında maldan hiçbir miktar kalmaz gecelemez. Bunun gibi, ölümün ecel ile olduğunu gerçekten bilen ve iman eden ve o zaman gelmeden önce, ölümün gelmeyeceğini kesin bilen bir kişi; düşmanlarla savaşmaktan kaçmaz!. Ak Akçe Kara Gün İçindir Mal muhafaza etmek ve elde tutmak; hacet anında hemen harcamak ve infak etmek için güzeldir. Yoksa malı yığmak ve elde tutmak gerçekten mezmûm yerilmiş bir şeydir. Hikâye (Para Biriktirmek) Denildi ki: Abdullah bin Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerinin azatlı kölesi, Nâfı (r.a.) hazretleri, İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretlerinin isnâdiyle varid ol¬du. Ölüm vaktinde buyurdular: “Burayı kazın! Burada yirmibin dirhemi bir küp içinde bula¬caksınız! Benim cenazemin defin ve teçhiz işinde kullanın ve der¬vişe (fakire) verin!” Buyurdukları yeri kazdılar bir desti yani küp dolusu altınlar çıkarttılar. Hayrete düştüler. Ve Orada olanlar, ona; “Ey şeyh,! Sen kimseye para vermezdin?” dediler. O zat; “Bu dar vaktin hakkı için o paraların zekatı verilmiştir. O ai¬lesine ve iyâlına zorluk çıkaran ve onları sıkıntıya koyan ben değiliml (Aileme karşı cimri davranmadım) Lakin benim kendimin canımın arzuladığı her bir yiyeceğin yerine onun bedelini bu küpe attım. Zamanla bu paralar böylece biriktiler. Tâ ki günün birin¬de bize zorluk ve sıkıntı geldiğinde; sefillerin kapısına gitmeyelim diye.” Şerhüş-Şihâb'da da böyledir. Hikâyenin Bize Öğrettikleri Bu hikâyede bazı işler (ve çıkarılacak dersler) vardır: Birincisi: İnsanların imamı (önderi, hocası ve şeyhi olan) kimse ve dinde kendisine iktidâ edilip uyulan zata, dünya malına olan düşkünlüğü, tamahı ve hırsından dolayı, dünya malını birik¬tirmesi ve yığması kendisine yakışmaz! Çünkü insanlar, meliklerinin dinleri üzerinedirler. Denildi ki: Şeyh, dünya malına meyletti; onun müritleri ise, dinara meyleder olmadılar; tamamen dünya malına daldılar ve dünya malına mâlik olan dindar değildir. İkincisi: Kimin üzerine şehveti galebe çalar ve tabiatı onun malını tutup cimrilik yapmakla malın hakkını yerine getirmekten alıkoyar. Ama bu zat malını hayırda infak etme ümidiyle o malı biriktirdi. 0 kişi, gerçekten nefsi ve tabiatı ile mücâhede etti. Bunun nefsiyle mücâhede etmesi: Çünkü o kişi, malı hazine yapmak için gizlemedi. Belki o malını dağıtmak için yığdı. Ve vak¬tinde menfaat vermesi için biriktirdi. Tabiatıyla mücâhede etmesi: O kişi, nefsini çok mala sahip olmanın gerektirdiği gibi yaşamaktan alıkoydu. Ve ona râzî oldu. Bunun gibileri “Cihâd-i ekber” en büyük savaştır. Üçüncüsü: Gerçekten kötü insanlara ihtiyacını arzetmek, şe¬riat bakımından ve tarikatça kötülenmiş ve yerilmiş bir hareket¬tir. Bir Senelik Rızkın Anahtarı Ve işte bundan dolayı; kim acıkır veya bir ihtiyacı olur; onu insanlardan gizler de; (candan ve gönülden) Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine yönelirse; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona bir senenin rızkının anahtarını (sebeplerini) açar. Habib'ten habibe şikâyet tevhidin tâ kendisidir. Ama habibi, başkasına şikâyet etmek ise kendisine vaîd (korkutma ve azab) taalluk eden bir şirktir. Suffe Ashabının Yolu Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ashâb-ı suffe'nin yolunu tercih et¬mektir. Çünkü onlar hakikaten hak ile beraber idiler. Ve dâima hakka yardım ve inayet eder hâlde idiler; mallarını Allah yolunda infak ederlerdi; eğer kendilerine verilir ve ikram olunursa; ellerin¬de bir şey olmaz ve maldan men olunuriarsa; canlarını ve nefisle¬rini Allah yolunda verirlerdi. Kaideler Çünkü: “Hepsi idrak edilemeyen bir şeyin, hepsi terk de olunmaz.” “Her memur, kendi takat (ve gücü) nisbetinde mükelleftir. Yoksa tâat, ancak takat kaderincedir.” Bu sözler bu konuda aklıma gelenlerdir. Hâlin hakikatini öğren! Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan, Allâhü sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi, bütün gayretimizi sarfetmemizi bize nasip ve bizi muvaffak kıl ve kaybedilenleri mü¬lâhaza etmeyi bize terk ettir. Bizi cenabına vasıl eyle! Muhakkak ki odur; varılacak ve kast olunacak. Tebûk Savaşına Çıkış “Eğer olsaydı” Varid oldu ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanları “Tebûk gazve”sine davet ettiğinde insanlar üç sınıf oldular. 1- Saşava koşanlar. 2- Zayıflar. 3- Münafıklar. Birincisi: Hepsi savaşa koştular. Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerini işittiklerinde itaat ettiler. Bunlar, muhacir ve ensârm büyükleridirler. İkincisi: Bazı zayıf mü'minler: onlar savaşmaya gücü yet¬meyenlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerini ve Resûlallah (s.a.v.)'ın hükmünü kendi nefislerinin hevâ ü hevesinin üzerine tercih ettiler. Üçüncüsü: Savaştan geri kalmayı ve evde, bağ ve bahçede oturmayı talep ettiler. İşte bunlar, münafıklardır. İşte onların hakkında bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Eğer olsaydı”, Ey habibim! onları kendisine davet etmiş olduğun şey cihâd. “Nakış” fiilinin ismi mahzûftur. Mâ kabh kendisine delâlet etmektedir. “O bir yakın ganimet” arz, dünya menfaatinden sana arz olunan (verilen ve ikram edilen) şeydir. Yani kolay ganimet, alınacak yeri ve nail olu¬nacak mekânı yakın olan ganimetler, demektir. “Ve orta bir sefer olsaydı” Kasd sahibi, uzak ile yakın arasında bir mesafede olsaydı. Burada (ismi fail sığası), kasd sahibi manasınadır. Bu kelimeleri gibidir ki, süt sahibi ve hurma sahibi manâsına geldikleri gibi. Sefer Adamların Miyarıdır Sefere (yolculuğa), sefer, ismi verilmesinin sebebi, onun açar olmasındandır; yani sefer, adamların ahlâkını keşfedip ortaya çıkarır, demektir. Dünya Malı Olsaydı “Mutlaka arkana düşerlerdi.” Mala tama' etmek (ganimet elde etmek ümidiyle hemen seninle savaşa çıkarlardı. Tâbi olmanın bu emirlerden birine bağlanması; seferin orta bir durumda olduğunda tahakkuk etmediğine delâlet eder. Ve lâkin o meşakkatli mesâfeyol kendilerine uzak geldi.” Meşakkat ile kat edilcek olan uzun ve zorlu yol, onlara uzak geldi. Ve (bununla beraber) yakında Allah'a yemin edecekler," Sîn harfi istikbâl içindir. Yani savaştan geri kalanlar, yakında Tebûk savaşından kendilerine geri döndüğün zaman onlar yemin edecekler. Gerçekten de bu âyet-i kerimenin haber vermesi gibi oldu. Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberlik mü'cizelerindendir. “Eğer istitâatimiz ve gücümüz olsa idi” Yani diyecekler ki: Savaşa hazırlık (silah ve edevat) yönünden gücümüz olsaydı; veya sıhhat bakımından gücümüz olsaydı; veya her ikisi yönünden gücümüz olsaydı; elbette sizinle beraber çıkardık. Savaşa çıkardık, billahi kavi-i şerifi, yakında “Yemin ederler” fiiline taalluk etmektedir. “Elbette biz çıkardık” Kasemin cevâbının yerine ve şartın yerine cemisinin yerine geçerlidir. Çün¬kü onların; gücümüzyetmiş olsaydı, sözleri, Billahi gücümüz yetmiş olsaydı kavl-i şerifinin (yani yemin) kuvvetindedir. Böylece bu sözleri “Billahi” kavi-i şerifıyle kasem olmuş olur. Nefislerini Helake Götürüyorlar “Nefislerini helake sürükleyecekler.” Bu kavi-i şerif, yakında “Yemin ederler” kavl-i şerifinden bedeldir. Çünkü yalan yere yemin etmek nefsi helake götürür. Yalan Yere Yemin Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Yemin-i fâcir (yalan yeminler) memleketleri çorak bıra¬kır.” “Çoraklar” kelimesi, “Çorak” kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesi de, kuru, çorak ve üzerinde hiçbir şey bitmeyen arazi demektir. “Çorak kadın hayırdan yoksun olan kadın” demektir. Yani dünya için, çok mal elde etmek, makam ve mevkinin bekası ve daimî olması için bilerek yalan yere yemin eden kişi, demektir. Fakat onlar yalan yere yemek etmekle, ellerinde bulunan mal, dünyalık, makam, mevki, servet ve şerefin zail olması yok olup gitmesi, fakir düşmek ve evlerinin bereketten harap olması¬na sebep oldular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Yalan yemin, malın (ticâret eşyasının) sürümünü arttı.” Yani yalan yere yemin eden kişinin zannına göre malının satılmasını ve revaçta olmasını sağlar. “(Ama hakikatte ise malın) kazanç ve bereketini siler” . Yani kazancın bereketinin silinmesine ve bereketinin gitme¬sine sebeptir. Yalan yere yemin ile elde edilen bir kazanç ve malın bere¬ketsiz olmasının yolları: 1- Ya telef olmak onun malına musallat olur. O mal ile be¬raber diğer malı da telef olup elden çıkar. 2- Veya o kişi elde etmiş olduğu o malı, dünyada kendisine menfaati gelmeyecek ve ahirette de bir sevabı elde edemeyeceği bir yere harcamak ve malını sarfetmek mecburiyetinde kalır. 3- Veya o mal yanında kalır. Ama o maldan menfaatlenmek haramdır. 4- Veya o malı, kendisini methetmeyen ve hakkını vermeyen bir kişiye miras bırakır. Yalancı “Allah biliyor ki. zîrâ onlar katiyyen yalancılardır.” Şart koşma işinde ve iddia etmiş oldukları şeyin zımnında kimin yalancı olduğunu bilir. Geçmişi tahkik etmek her ne kadar sona ermiş ise de, onların daha önce savaşa çıkmaya güçleri yettiği halde savaşa çıkmadıklarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. EFENDİMİZ (S.A.V.)IN VERDİĞİ İZİN Yüce Meali: “Allah senden affetti: Ya, şu neden onlara izin verdin de beklemedin ki; doğru söyleyenler sence tebeyyün edebiline ve yalancıları bilesin?. Allah'a ve âhiret gününe iman etmiş kimseler, mallarıyla, canlarıyla cihad edeceklerinden dolayı senden izin istemezler. Ve Allah o müttekîleri/takvâ sahiplerini bilir. Ancak o kimseler senden izin isterler ki, Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne inanmazlar ve kalbleri işkillidir ve şüphededir de, işkil¬leri içinde çalkanır dururlar.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Allah senden affetti: Ya, şu ne¬den onlara izin verdin!” Bu cümlede bulanan “Niçin” ve ip “Onlara, onlar için” kavl-i şeriflerinin lâm harfleri, ikisi manâda muhtelif oldukları için izine taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü birincisi, talil içindir; ikincisi ise tebliğ içindir. Mecrûr zamir ise izin isteyenlerin hepsine râcidir. Yani onların savaştan geriye kalmaian için onlara hangi sebeple izin verdin; onlar kendi illet ve sebepleriyle etlendiklerinde, demektir. Düzgün Kavramak Bil ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; “O bir yakın ganimet ve orta bir sefer olsaydı, mutlaka arkana düşerlerdi.” Kavl-i şerifi, kavmin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaktan geri kaldıklarına delâlet eder. Çünkü kelimesi, şart intifa ettiği için cevabın intifası için¬dir. . Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; “Allah senden affetti: Ya, şu ne¬den onlara izin verdin!” Kavl-i şerifleri, bu savaştan geri kalmanın; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin izniyle olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Evlâyı Terk Etmek! Afv, hatanın geçmesini gerektirir. Bu hata ise, günah kabi¬linden değildir. Belki bu evlâ ve efdâl olan tert etmek kabilindendir. O (evlâ ve efdal olan ise) ağır davranmak, işin özünün tam açılması ve hâlin keşf olunması için durup beklemek ve duruma tam vukûfıyetidi. affetti kavl-i şerifi haberdir. O geçenlerden dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri seni bağışladı, demektir. Bağışlandı “Neden onlara izin verdin!” kavl-i şerifi, evlânın terkinden dolayı afv ile kendisine işaret edileni beyân içindir. Avf, itâb üzerine takdîm olunmasının sebebi; “Allah senin hatalarından geçmişini ve geleceğini mağfi¬ret buyurup, üzerindeki nimetini tamamlayacak ve seni dosdoğ¬ru bir caddeye çıkaracak.” Âyet-i kerimesini tasdik ve tahkik içindir. Bu Bir Azarlama Değildir “Allah senden affetti: Ya, şu neden onlara izin verdin!” Kavl-i şerifi, hakikatte bir azarlama vechi üzerine değildir. Belki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olan lutfünü izhâr etmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında olan re'fet rahmet, esirgeme ve ba¬ğışlamasının kemâlini ortaya koymaktadır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede böyledir. Afvın Önce Zikredilmesi Süfyân bin Uneyne (r.h.) buyurdular: Şu ilâhî lutfe bakınız? (Bu kavl-i şerifte Altâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri) kendisinden afv edilen şeyi zikretmeden önce, afvını ve mağ¬firet ettiğini zikretti. Edebe Riâyet Bu kelâmın, cinayetten kinaye olduğunu söyleyen, yazan ve zanneden ve bu kavl-i şerifinin manâsının “Sen hata ettin ve se¬nin yaptığın kötüdür” şeklinde olduğunu iddia edenler; hakikaten kendileri hata etmektedirler ve kendileri büyük bir edepsizliğin içindedirler. İrşâd ta olduğu gibi. Bu Bir Dua'dır Bu kavl-i şerifin inşâ olması da caiz olur. “El-Kâşifî"nin Allah senden affetti:” kavl-i şeri¬fin tefsirinde buyurdukları gibi; (bu kavl-i şerif) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için bir duadır. Bu kavl-i şerifle, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak sübahânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi peygamberine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine buyurdular ki, “Allah senin zelleni bağışlasın!” Bu şunun gibi; bir kişinin birinin affı, mağfireti ve rahmeti için dua etmesi gibidir. O hitabın ondan gelmesi şuna benzer. Meselâ biri sana su verdiğinde sen ona cevaben, “Allah seni mağfiret buyursun” dersin. Ve aksıran bir kişiye cevap olarak, “Allah sana rahmet etsin!” dersin. (İşte bu kavl-i şerifte böyle bir duadır.) el-Kâşifî'nin sözleri bitti. Edebi Elden ve Gönülden Bırakmayın Bu fakır (İsmail Hakkı) der ki: Gerçekten el-Kâşifî bu ayet-i kerimenin tefsirinde isabet etmişler ve takririni de güzel yaptılar. Zira muhakKaK ki Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hatası (zellesi), sehvi (yanılması) ve unutması, ümmetinin, hataları, yanılmaları ve unutmaları kabilin¬den değildir. Edebe en yaraşır ve evlâ olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hâline şaibe getiren veya onun kemâline yakışmayan bir şeyi ko¬nuşmaktan ise susmak gerekir. Sükût etmek lazımdır. Hatta gönülden bile geçirmemek gerekir. Doğru Sözlü ve Yalancılar “Beklemedin tâ ki; doğru söyleyenler sence tebeyyün edebiline.” Onların; 1- Mal yönünden. 2- Beden yönünden. 3- Veya her ikisi yönünden güçlerinin olmadığı konusunda; Sana özürlerinden haber verdiklerinde doğrulukları sence tebeyyün edilinceye kadar, demektir. “Ve (sen) yalancıları bilesin?.” Bu işte. Ve sen onlardan her birine kendilerinin müstehak oldukları durum ile onlara muamele ederdin! Bu evlâ ve efdal olanın beyânıdır. Hatta nm Geldiği Manâlar Hatta" kavl-i şerifi, kelâmın kendisine delâlet ettiği bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Bu kavl-i şerifin takdiri şöyledir: On¬lara izin vermede neden bu kadar seri ve acele davrandml Onları geciktirseydinJ Ve hakikati beyan edilinceye ve tecelli edip gerçek ortaya çıkıncaya kadar ağır davransaydml Veya tam tebeyyün etseydi ki, kesinlik kaziyesi bu olduğu gibi. “Hatta” (tâ ki)” kelimesi, manasınadır. Veya lam manasınadır. Bu durum da, “Sen izin verdin” fiiline taalluku caiz olmaz. Çünkü bu durum da onlara verilen iznin bu gaye (sonuca) kadar olması gerekirdi. Veya bu açıklama ve beyan için olması lazım gelirdi. Bu durum ise üzerinde itab olunmaz. Hakkı Talep Eden Gariptir Bil ki: Birinci âyet-i kerime, kimin matlubu (isteği, talebi ve arzusu) dünya ve dünyanın süsleri; o kişinin kendisine bir çok yardımcı, arkadaş ve dost bulacağına işaret etti. (Yine o âyet-i kerime) kimin matlûbu Hak Teâlâ hazretleri ve ona ulaşmak ise, o kişinin kendisine refakatçi ve kendisine uygun arkadaş, yardımcı ve dost bulmasının çok az olduğunu ve hatta azın bile azı olduğuna işaret etti. Bu da dünyevî hazlardan, ümit ve kuruntulardan kesilmenin çok olmasındandır. Cennet ve Cehennem Mesnevîde buyuruldu: “Cennet, bizim hoş görmediğimiz ve kerih gördüğümüz şeylerle gizlendi.” “Cehennem de bizim şehvetlerimiz ve arzuldağımız şeylerle örtüldü” Yani cennet, bizim için mekruh olan (hoşlanmayan ve is¬tenmeyen) şeylerle örtülmüş ve gizlenmiş oldu. Cehennem ateşi de bize sevimli olan ve nefsimizin hoşuna giden şeylerle ihata o-lunmuş oldu. Kendisinden haz alınan şeyleri yapmak onları terk etmekten daha kolaydır. Bundan dolayıdır ki, bir adamın bin dir¬hem ile cehenneme gittiğini görürsün; ama bir dirhem ile cenne¬te girmez! İşlerde Temkin Son âyet-i kerime ise, işlerde araştırmak, teennî (ağır, yavaş ve temkinli) davranmayı ifâde etti. Enes (r.a.) hazretlerinin (rivayet ettiği) hadîs-i şerifte varid oldu. Adamın biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Bana tavsiyede bulun!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de ona; “İşleri tedbir (ve temkin) ile ele al! Eğer o işin sonunda hayır (ve iyilik) görürsen ona devam et! Yok eğer o işin sonunda bir kötülükten korkarsan; hemen terk et!” buyurdular. Hikaye (Acele ve Şeytan) Acele şeytanın sıfatlarından bir sıfattır. Rivayet olunur: Şeytan, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın çamurdan (topraktan) yaratı¬lışını gördü. Adem Aleyhisselâm'a daha ruh üfürülmeden önce kendi işinde acele davrandı. Ve; “Rabbimin izzetine yemin olsun kil Eğer bunu benden ha¬yırlı ve faziletli kıldıysa; ona asla itaat etmeyeceğim! Yok eğer beni ondan hayırlı kıldıysa; elbette onu helak edeceğîmdedi.” Adem Aleyhisselâm'a ruh üfürüldüğünde; meleklere ve İbli¬se, Adem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmeleri emir olunduğunda; şey¬tan, secde etmede kaçınma, düşmanlığını izhâr etmek ve daha önce azmetmiş olduğu üzere Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın helaki için çalışmada çok acele etti. Ağır ve temkinli davranmadı. Ve yapacağı işine nazar etme¬di.! Teennî Rahmanın Vasfıdır Amma teennî (ağır ve temkinli olmak) Rahmanın vasıfîarındandır. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gökleri ve yeri altı günde yarattı. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri yeri ve gökleri göz açıp kırpıncaya kadar (daha kısa bir sürede) yaratmaya kaadir idi. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife; tâ ömrünün sonuna ve kendisine ecel gelinceye kadar; 1- Teennî (ağır başlılık, temkin) ile amel etmek. 2- En faziletli olan (amel), Cihâd etmektir. Böylece geri kalanlardan olmamış olur. Cihâd Daimîdir Şakîk-i Belhî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu dini izhâr etti. Ve bu dinin izzetini cihâdta kıldı. Kim, kendi zamanında bunu tutar din-i mübîn-i İslâm için cihâd eder İslamın kalkınması, öğretilmesi ve yayılma¬sı için çalışırsa) o kişi, gerçekten, İsİâmın bütün cihâdlarına şâhid olup katılmış ve kendisinden önce geçen.gazilere de ortak olmuş olur. Ama kim, kendi zamanında cihâd'tan tembellik edip geri ka¬lır (kendi vakti zamanında yapılması uygun olan cihâdı yapmazsa); Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanında, cihâda katılmayan geride kalanların; günahları, hataları, arları, tembellikleri ve geri kalmalarında onlara ortak olmuş olur. Gerçekten cihâd, bedenî küllî ve tabu kabilindendir. Kimin ruhanî bir hazzı (ve maneviyatta nasîbi) varsa o kişi, kendi nefsin¬de hayırlara koşmayı bulur. Beden Yorgun Ruh Hafiftir Mesnevi’de buyuruldu: “Bütün ağırlık, yorgunluk ve tembellik tende bedendedir.” “Cân (ruh) ise, bütün hafıfliğiyle uçmaktadır.” Allâhım! Din konusunda tembellik yapmaktan bizleri koru! Muhafaza et! Bize yardım et! Muhakkak ki sensin muîn yardım edici! İzin İstemez “Allah'a ve âhiret gününe îmânlı kimseler, senden izin istemezler.” Konusunda: “Mallarıyla, canlarıyla had edeceklerinden dolayı” Çünkü onların hâlisleri geri kalmak için izin istemek şöyle dursun; hiç düşünmeksizin savaşa atılıyorlardı. Şu cihetle ki sen¬den izin isteyen şunlar gerçekten işlerinde büyük bir teennî (ağırIılık) olanlardır. Buna izin almak için çok düşündüler ince eleyip sık dokuduktan sonra gelip izin istediler. Belki bu onların nifakla¬rına münâfik olduklarına delildir. (Nifaklarının) illeti, izin isteme¬nin iman olmadığıdır; nasıl ki, izin istemenin illeti imansızlık oldu¬ğu gibi. Bu kaideye binâen, hükmün vasfa taalluku, illetin ona vasıf olduğu şuurunu verir. Ve Allah o müttekîleri/takva sahiplerini bilir. Onların müttekiler zümresinde oldukları intizâmı sebebiyle onlara şehâdet eder. Onlara sevaplarla mükâfat hazırladı. Ve bu kavl-i şerif, onlardan sadır olan amelin, onların takvalarına illet olduğunu belirtiyor. İmanı Olmayanlar İzin İsterler “Ancak senden izin isterler ki” Savaştan (İslama hizmetten) geri kalmak için. “O kimseler Allah'a ve âhiret günü'ne inanmazlar” Tibyân'da buyuruldu: O vakit, (savaştan geri kalmak için) izin istemek, nifakın alâmetlerindendi. Denildi ki: Onlar, otuz dokuz adam idiler. “Ve kalbleri işkillidir” Sıla üzerine atıftır. Fül-f mâzî sîgası, şüphenin tahakkuk et¬tiğine delâlet içindir. Şüphe, şek ve tereddüt kaibin ızdirabıyle olduğundan; o şek ve şüphe içinde olanların gerçek mü'minler olmadığına delâlet eder. “Onlar” Halbuki onlar: “Ve şüphe içinde.” Kalblerine yerleşen o şüphelerinde; “Tereddüd ederler (çalkanır dururlar).” Hayret ederler. Zira tereddüt, hayret etmektir. Nasıl ki se¬bat, basiretle görmek olduğu gibi. CİHADA ÇIKMAK HAYIRLIDIR Yüce Meali: “Eğer cihada çıkmayı dileselerdi, elbet onun için hazırlık görürlerdi. Lâkin davranmalarını Allah istemedi de onları alıkoydu. Ve: “Oturun oturanlarla beraber.” denildi. Eğer içinizde çıkmış olsalardı, bozgunluk etmekten başka bir faydalan olmayacak ve sizi fitneye uğratmak maksadıyla aralarınıza saldıracaklardı. İçinizde de onları dinleyecekler var¬dı. Allah o zâlimleri bilir. Filhakika/doğrusu bunlar fitneyi daha evvel çıkarmak iste-diler ve sana türlü işler çevirdiler. Nihayet onların rağmina hak yerine geldi ve Allah'ın emri galebe çaldı.” Tefsîr-i şerifi: “Eğer cihada çıkmayı dileselerdi,” Bu kavl-i şerif, özür beyân etme esnasında onların bazılarının: “Bizler cihâda çıkmayı istiyorduk! Lakin (maddî olarak) hazır değildik! Gerçekten hareket birden yaklaştığı için bizler hazırlık yapamadık!” dediklerine delâlet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları yalanladı. Ve buyurdu: “Eğer cihada çıkmayı dileselerdi; seninle beraber Tebûk savaşına; elbet onun için hazırlık görürlerdi." Vaktinde savaşa çıkmak için. “Lojistik olarak” Yani savaş için gerekli azık, binek, silâh ve bunlardan gayri sefer (ve savaş) için elbette gerekli olan hazırlığı yaparlardı. “Ve lâkin davranmalarını Allah is¬temedi.” Lakin onlar, savaşa çıkmayı murad etmediler. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların savaşa çıkmalarını istemedi. Çünkü onda gelecek olan mefsedetler vardı. “Savaş için kalmak”, teşvik olunmak ve kışkırtmak gibi manâlara gelir. “et-Tâc”da olduğu gibi. “Lakin” kelimesi, mukaddemden istidrâk içindir. Sa'dî Çelebî (r.h.)m Haşiyelerinde buyurdu: Lâzım olan burada: Lakin"kelimesinin te'kîdiçin olmasıdır. Sa'dî Çelebi¬nin sözleri bitti. “Onları alıkoydu” Onları korku, tembellik ve açlık ile hapsetti. Onlarda savaş¬tan alı konuldular. Savaş için hazırlanmadılar. “Tesbît” bir kişinin yapmayı düşündüğü ve tasarladığı bir işi (vakti geldiğinde) yapmaktan (icraate geçmekten) sarf-ı nazar etmesi, kendi kendisini alıkoymasıdır. “Ve “Oturun oturanlarla beraber.” denildi.” İşleri oturmak ve evlere kapanmak olanlarla beraber; sizde oturun. Savaşa Çıkmamak İçin Mazeretler Onlar (savaşa çıkmada mazeret olanlar şunlardır: 1- Müzmin bir rahatsızlığı olan. 2- Hasta. 3- Kör. 4- Kadın. 5- Ve Çocuklardır. Bu kavl-i şerifte, savaşa çıkmayıp oturanların zemmi ve yerilmesi vardır. Temsili Bir Teşbih Bu kavl-i şerifin zahiri; “Sizler gerek ağırlıksız ve gerek ağırlıklı olarak seferber olunuz ve mallarınızla canlarınızla Allah yolunda cihad ediniz”. Âyet-i kerimesine zıt ve muhalif olarak görünüyor. Bundan dolayı müfessirler bunu temsil üzerine hamlettiler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onların kalblerine koymuş olduğu savaşa çıkmayı kerih görme düşüncesi; onlara “Savaşa çıkmayın” diye emreden bir âmirin emrine benzetildi. Münafıklar Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların savaşa çıkmalarını kerih görmesinin sırrını beyan etti ve buyurdu: “Eğer içinizde çıkmış olsalardı” Sizin aranızda ve sizi muhâtab tutarak savaşa çıksalardı; “Sizi ziyâde kılmazlardı (faydalan olmayacaktı)” Size hiçbir şey veremezlerdi. “Ancak bozgunluk.” Yani, fesat, şer ve bozgunluk, verirlerdi. (Bu da:) 1- Korkutmak, Korku salmak. 2- Kâfirlere korkmamayı aşılamak. 3- Mü'minlerin arasında nemîme (koğuculuk) ile yürümek. 4- Laf götürüp laf getirmek. 5- Kişilerin arasını bozmak. 6- Bazılarını bazılarına karşı kışkırtmak. 7- Bazılarının işi güzel yaptığını söylemek. 8- Bazılarının işlerini çirkin yaptığını yaymak. 9- Muhalefeti yaymaya çalışmak. 10- Nifak tohumlarını ekmek. 11- Sahabelerin ayrılmasına çalışmak. 12- Ve benzeri şeylerle mü'minlerin birliğine zarar verecek ve sonuçta onları savaşta mağlûp edecek hadiseler uydurmaya çalışırlardı. Bu kavl-i şerif, umûmun en umûmisinden istisnâ-i müferrağ'dır. O Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabının içinde meydana gelmesi lazım ve hoş olmayan şer ve fesattır. Münafıklar, savaşa çıkmakla kendi aralarında bulunan bu fesadı (mü'minlerin arasında) ziyadesiyle yayacaklardı. Çünkü ziyâde müstesnadır. Bu ziyâde işte umûmun en umumiliğine nispetledir. Yoksa münafıkların zaten kendi aralarında var olan çirkinlikler ve münker (şeriat ve akla uymayan) hallere nisbetle değildir. “El-Bahr”da buyuruldu: “Gerçekten bu savaşta münafıklar çok idiler. Onların şer ve fesatlarından şek ve şüphe yoktur. Ve eğer diğerleri de çıkmış olsalardı; elbette ziyadesiyle şer ve fesat çıkartmayı ümit ederlerdi.” Düşmanlık “Ve elbette aralarınıza saldıracaklardı.” 1- Sizin aranızı bozmak için çalışacaklardı. 2- Aranıza düşmanlık heyecanını tohumunu eken şeylerle sizin aranızda gezeceklerdi. 3- Veya sizi hezimete uğratacak şeyleri aranıza yayacaklardı. “İzâ” kelimesi aslında, binilen merkebi heyecanlandırmak ve onu sürat yapmaya sevketmektir. Bu kelime onların; deveyi hızlı yürümeye ve süratle koşmaya sevkettiğizaman; “Deveyi coşturmakla coşturdu” ve beni onu (deveyi) heyecana getirip sür'atlice yürüttüğüm zaman; “Beni onu heyecanlandırdım” sözlerinden gelmektedir. Manâsı mefûlün hazü üzerine şöyledir: el¬bette onlar, bineklerini sizin aranızda çok koştururlardı" Bundan murad, onların nemime (koğuculuk yapmak için) çok çalışacaklarıdır. Zira binekli olan kişi, yayan olan kişiden daha hızlı hareket eder. “Aralar” kelimesi ise, kelimesinin cemidir. Bu da iki şeyin arasında bulunan boşluk, demektir. Bu sizin aranızda, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, fiilinin zarfi olmak üzere mensubtur. “Sizi fitneye uğratmak isterler.” Bu cümle fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yani onlar azgınlar oldukları halde ve sizin için fitne talep eder oldukları halde, demektir. Fitne, kelimenin (düşüncelerin) ayrılığıdır. “Ve içinizde de.” Sizin aranızda da “Onları dinleyecekler vardı” Nemmamlar (koğucular) vardı. Bunlar, onlara iletmek için sizin sözlerinize kulak verip dinliyorlar. Lâm harfi, ta'lîliçindir. Veya sizin içinizde münafıkları dinleyecek olan zayıf bir ka¬vim vardır. Yani onlara itaat edecekler vardır. Buradaki lâm harfi, âmilin amelini takviye içindir. Çünkü âmil (asıl değil de) fer'îdir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: “Çünkü rabbinfe'aâlün limâ yuriddir. (dilediğini işleyendir)”. Zâlimler “Ve Allah o zâlimleri bilir” Onların gizliliklerini (içlerini) ve zahirlerini ihata ederek; bilmektedir. Onların geçmişte yaptıklarını da biliyor; şu an onlardan meydana gelenleri de biliyor; yakında yapacaklarını da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri biliyor. 0, her iki fırkaya da şâmil olup ilâhî emri dinleyenleri de ve oldukları yerde oturanları da kuşatandır. Münafıklar Fitne Peşinde Koşarlar “Filhakika/doğrusu bunlar istediler.” Bu münafıklar talep ettiler. “Fitneyi.” Senin gücünün dağılması, İşinin bozulmasını ve ashabının çevrenden dağılmasını istediler. “Daha evvel” Tebûk savaşından önce yani Uhud gününde de böyle yaptılar. Çünkü Uhud savaşında Übey kendi arkadaşlarından üçyüz (kadar münafık) ile beraber savaştan yüz çevirip döndü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de ashabından yediyüz hâlis mü'min ile beraber kaldılar. O gün onunla beraber olanlar şimdi de Tebûk savaşından geriye kaldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri veda tepesini aşıp. zî Cidde vadisine indiğinde münafıklar geri döndüler. Yine Handek savaşında da fitne yolunu tuttular. Handek sa¬vaşında; “Ey Medine ehli! Sizin yeriniz yokl Geri dönün!” dediler. Akabe gecesinde de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin binmiş oldukları devenin ayaklarının arasına gecenin karanlığında bir şey¬ler koydular. Hatta böylece Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin deve¬leri ürksün, kaçsın ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de sırtından düşsün diye. Yine münafıklardan on iki adam “Akabe gece”sinde veda tepesinde bir geçitte oturdular. Orada Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerini pusuya düşürüp öldürmek istediler. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, gelip, bunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. “Bir kişinin arkadaşının kendisinden beklemediği ve kendisinden gafil yani habersiz olduğu bir anda ona tuzak kurup, hile ile gelip kendisini öldürmesidir. “Ve sana türlü işler çevirdiler.” Bir işin taklibi: 1- Onu bir şekilden başka bir şekle çevirmek. 2- Tedbirden dolayı onda tereddüt etmek. 3- Tuzak kurmaya çalışmak. 4- Hile yapmak için uğraşmaktır. Değişik hileler ile döndüren kişi için, çevirdi ve döndürdü, denilir. Yani onlar, gayret ettiler, çalıştılar, düşündüler, sana hile ve tuzaklar kurabilmek için tedbirler aldılar. Ve senin emrini iptal etmek için görüşler ortaya koydular. Münafıklara Rağmen “Nihayet hak yerine geldi” Nusret, yardım ve ilahi destek geldi. “Ve Allah'ın emri galebe çaldı” Allanın dini galebe çaldı ve şerefi yükseldi. “Ve onlar istemedikleri halde.” Halbuki onlar, bunu istemiyorlar ve hoş görmüyorlardı, onla¬ra rağmen Allah'ın emri zahir oldu, demektir. El-Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: Onlar, sana nusret (ilâhî yardım) ve devletin ulaşmasını istemediler. Amma Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların hoşlanmadıkları şeyleri yaptı. Ve sana ilâhî yardım ulaştı. “Çünkü Şâh sana yakınlık verip seni hariminden İçeriye aldı. O perdar askerin ve sana ta'nda bulunanlar için üzüntü çekme!” Bu âyet-i kerimelerde bulunan münafıkların kötü ve çirkin hallerinin beyân edilmesine bak! Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v. hazretleri ve mü'minlerin nasıl tesliyye edildiğine nazar et! Ve akıbetin müttekilere olduğunun beyânından ibret al! Gerçekten insanlar tâ o vaktin münafıklarının içine karışıp onlardan kurtulamadı; bu zamana kadar. Lakin kimin sâdık, samimî ve sâlih bir niyeti varsa; o kişi elbette, hevâ-ü heves, riya ve gösteriş ehlinin hepsini birden terk eder. Onlardan ayrılır. Çünkü gayri cinsin sohbeti, ancak ve ancak, karışıklığı ve şüpheyi getirir. Din konusunda ayrılık verir. Ehli yakının azimetlerini yaşamaya karşı tembellik verir. Sen çalış! Zıtları görme! Onlara yakın olma! Nasıl onlara muaşerette bulunur ve onların içine karışırsın! Ey miskînü! Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: “İçi boş ve ağzı (sık sıkıya) kapalı bir testi; Havuzun üzerinde olsa; Ya bir ırmağın üzerinde. Tâ kıyamete dek böyle dursa; Yine de suyun dibine batmazî Çünkü içi hava ile doludur. Havanın meyli hep yücelerdedir. Bu yüzden o zarfını (içine girdiği şeyi) yükseklere çıkarır O batmaz dibe. Peygamberlerin cinslerinde olanlar da; Gölgeler gibi onlara katılırlar.” Arzular Tıynetlere Göredir “Hâmân'ın canı Kıbtîleri çeker. Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın canı ise Sibtîleri (İsrail oğullarını) arzular. Merkebin midesi saman çeker. İnsan oğlunun canı ise (leziz yemekleri) ekmek ve suyu arzular.” Nemîme Nedir? Sonra; “Ve sizi fitneye uğratmak maksadıyla aralarınıza saldıracaklardı. İçinizde de onları dinleyecekler vardı.” Âyet-i kerimesinde, nemmâmlann koğucuların zemmediimesi ve yerilmesi vardır. “Nemîme, açıklanması hoşlanılmayan bir şeyi (sırrı bir başkasına) açıklamaktır. Denilir ki: “Muhakkak ki kabir azabının üçte biri nemîmeden ola¬caktır.” Abdullah bin el-Mübârek (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Veled-i zina söz gizleyemez!” Veled-î Zinalar İmam Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Abdullah bin el-Mübârek (k.s.) hazretleri bununla işaret ettiler ki: “Söz gizlemeyen, (laf taşıyan) nemîme (koğuculuk yapmak üzere) yürüyen her kişi; veled-i zinadır.” Söz Taşıyanların Göreceği Azab Mirâc hadisinde varid oldu: “Ben Mâlik'e (cehennemin üzerine idareci olan meleğe) dedim ki:” “Bana cehennemi gösteri” O: “Sen buna (cehennemi görmeye) dayanamazsın!” dedi. Ben; “İğnenin deliği kadar (göster)” dedim. O da (bana): “Bak!” dedi. Ben de baktım bir de ne göreyim; bir kavim maymun suretine girmişler! “Bunların kimler olduğunu sordum” O: “Bunlar söz taşıyanlardır!” dedi. Kattât ile Nemmâm'ın Farkı? İkisi de laf taşımak demek olan bu iki kelimenin arasında şöyle ince bir fark vardır: “Nemmâm:” Kavim bir kişi veya topluluk ile beraber konuşur onlardan duyduklarını gidip başkasına aktarır. “Kattât”: Kavim bir kişi veya topluluğu gizlice dinler, onların haberi olmadan sözlerine kulak verir sonra da koğuculuk yapar (yani onlardan duyduklarını gidip başkasına aktarır. “Şerhü'l-Mesâbih”te de böyledir. Söz Taşıyanlara Ders! Rivayet olundu: Hasan-i Basrî (k.s.) hazretlerine bir adam, nemîme yani bir tanıdığından bir söz ile geldi. Ve: “Falanca kişi, senin aleyhinde konuştu!” dedi. Hasan Basrî ona sordu: “Ne zaman?” O kişi: “Bu günü” dedi. Yine sordu: “Onu nerede gördün?” O kişi: “Onun evinde!” dedi. Hasan Basrî hazretleri sordu: “Sen onun evinde ne yapıyordun?” O: “Onun evinde büyük bir ziyafet vardı!” dedi. Hasan Basrî hazretleri sordular: “Onun evinde ne yedin?” Adam, şu bu dedi ve sekiz çeşit yemek saydı. Hasan Basrî hazretleri buyurdular: “Ey adam! Senin karnına sekiz değişik çeşit çeşit yemek sığdı da tek bir söz mü sığmadı!” Haydi kalk yanımdan! “Defol! Ey Fasıkü!” dedi. Hikâyenin İşaretleri Bu hikâyede şuna işaret vardır: Dedi-kodu yapan (nemmam) kişiye mutlaka buğzetmelidir ve asla onun sözü tasdik olunmamalıdir. Daha geniş malumat için, Fethü'l-Bârî'ye ve Avnü'l-Ma'bûd: 4867'ye bakınız. Müter¬cim. Hikaye (Dedi-Kodu) Rivayet olunur: Hakimlerden birini bir kardeşleri (candan dostları) kendisini ziyaret ettiler. Ve başkasından hakimin hoşuna gitmeyecek sözleri kendisine haber verdiler. Bunun üzerine o hakîm: Sen ziyaretime üç cinayetle gelmek için mi geciktin? O üç cinayet şunlardır: 1- Beni kardeşime buğzettirdin! 2- Boş olan kalbimi meşgul ettin! 3- Emin olan nefsini itham altında bıraktın!” dedi. “Er-Ravza” ve “El-İhyâ” kitabında böyledir. İhvanın Hâli İşte bu (kötü huy) ihvanın (tarikat erbabının) âdetleridir. Hususiyetle de bu zamanın ihvanı. Melik ve Deyyân olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendilerini iyi etsin! Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, dilini muhafaza etmek, ve organla¬rını kötü ve günah olan sözlerden muhafaza etmektir. Ve her çe¬şit günahlardan korunmaktır. Zira: “Muhakkak ki kulak, göz, gönül, bunların her biri ondan mesul bulunuyor!” MÜNAFIKLARIN KÖTÜ HALLERİ Yüce Meali: “İçlerinden “Aman bana izin ver, başımı derde sokma.” di¬yen de var. Bilmiş ol ki derde asıl kendileri düştüler ve her hal¬de Cehennem kaplar; elbette kâfirleri. Sana bir güzellik kısmet olursa fenalarına gider ve eğer bir musibet gelirse, “Biz tedbirimizi önceden almıştık.” derler ve sevine sevine döner giderler. Deki: “Hiçbir zaman bize, Allah'ın bizim için yazdığından başka bir şey isabet etmez. O bizim mevlâmızdır ve mü'minler onun »Çin yalnız, Allah'a mütevekkil olsunlar ve Allah'a güvensinler.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ve içlerinden” Münafıklardan. “Kimi der:” Tebûk savaşına çıkmayıp; oturma konusunda bana izin ver Ve başımı derde sokma. de; Bu fitneden fitneye düşürmek, demektir. gibi hem lazım fiil ve hem de müteaddî fiil olurlar. Tâcü'l-Masâdir'de duyurulduğu gibi. ütneye düşmek ve fitneye düşürülmek, Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Beni fitneye düşürme, demektir. 0 da ma'siyet ve günahtır. Bununla; sen izin versen de izin vermesen de ben savaşa çıkma¬yacağım, geride oturup kalacağım; iyisi mi sen izin ver de beni emre muhalif davranmaktan ma'siyete düşürme veya beni tehli¬keye atma! Çünkü eğer ben seninle beraber çıkacak olursam; onların işlerini yürütecek ve onları İslah edecek biri bulunmadığı için malım ve iyâlim helak olur. “Bilmiş ol ki” İyi bil ki onlar. “Fitneye derde.” Nefsi ve kendisine ve bütün fertleri ile “Düştüler” Ona müğâyir bir şeye değil, kendisine düştüler. O fitnede, savaşa çıkmayıp; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine muhalefet etmek ve nifakın zahir olmasıdır. “Ve her halde Cehennem kaplar; Elbette kâfirleri.” Geçen cümlenin üzerine matuftur. Tembihin altına dâhildir. Yani Alâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her bir taraftan, kâfirleri ve münafıkları bir araya toplayacaktır. Yani onlar elbette cehenneme gireceklerdir. Bunda hiç şüphe yoktur. Çünkü bir şey insanı ihata ettiği zaman; muhakkak ki o, insanı asla kaçırmaz. Haddâdide olduğu gibi. Veya onları şimdi toplayacaktır; küfür ve masiyetlerde bulunan sebeplerin ihata etmesinden dolayı. Amellerin Suretleri Vardır Denildi ki: Bu ameller ve ahlak suretinde teşekkül etmiş olan başlangıçlar, aslında ateşin tâ kendisidir. Lakin bu (suretler) bu hayatta zahir olmazlar. Ancak âhiret hayatında hakikî suretlerin¬de teşekkül ettikleri zaman zuhur ederler. Kendisinden râzî olunan amelleri ve ahlakları da buna kıyâs et! Görmüyor musun ki, şehidin kanı misk şeklinde teşekkül eder. Şehidin kanından ancak ve ancak misk kokusu çıkar. Şer-i şerifte varid olduğu üzere. Özür Bazıları buyurdular: Bu âyet-i kerime, münafıklardan Ced bin Kays hakkında nâ-zil oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onu Tebûk savaşında düş¬mana karşı savaşmaya davet etti. Ve onu cihâda teşvik etti. Ve ona; “Ey Ced bin Kays, sen sarı oğullarının selvi boylularını is¬temez misin? (Yani san olan Rumların uzun boylu kızlarını is¬temez misin?)" Onlardan Câriye ve sefa edinirsin?” Yani boyu uzun, demektir. Çünkü hurmalarda büyük ve kaim olanlar, demektir. Bunun üzerine Ced bin Kays: “Oturmak için bana izin ver! Rum kadınlarını zikretmekle beni fitneye düşürme! Ensâr, benim kadınlara düşkün biri oldu¬ğumu öğrettiler! Kadınlara taalluk eden konularda ifrat derece¬sinde düşkün biriyim! Zira ben korkarım ki, Rumlara karşı zafer kazandığımızda, Rum kızlarına sabredemem; daha ganimet pay¬laşılmadan biriyle olurum, böylece fitne ve günaha düşerim!” de¬di. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ondan bu tür sözleri işitince, hemen ondan yüz çevirdi. Ve ona; “Sana izin verdim!” dedi. Ama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ced bin Kays'ın özrünü kabul etmedi. Ve onun Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet et¬mekle büyük bir fitneye düştüğünü beyân etti. Hikaye (Rumların Hikayesi) Bu hadis-i şerifte geçen; Sarı oğullarf'ndan murad, Rumlardır. Onlar, Rum bin bin lshâk bin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in soyundandırlar. “Rumlara, Sarı oğullan” diye isim verilmesinin se¬bebi şudur: Rum melikleri ilk zamanlarda yok oldular (soyları tü¬kendi). Onlardan tek bir kadın kaldı. Mülk ve saltanat konusunda birbirlerine düştüler. Aralarında büyük bir şer vaki oldu. Ve bu¬nun üzerine (şu karşı yoldan) gelen ilk insanı melik tayin etmek üzerine ittifak (söz birliği) ettiler. Bunun için meclisleri oturdu. Yemenden bir adam geldi. Yanında Habeşî bir köle vardı. Köle Rumu murad ediyordu. Orada kölesini azâd etti. Köle orada ilk çıkıp gelen kişi oldu. Ve onlar (birbirlerine); “Bakın! Hangi şeye düştünüz?” dediler. O köleyi saltanat ailesinden gelen kadın ile evlendirdiler. On¬dan bir erkek çocuk doğdu. O çocuğa Sarr adını verdiler. Sonra o kölenin efendisi geldi. Onlara dava açtı. (Bu benim kö-lemdir ve oğlu da kölemdir diye). Bunun üzerine o köle (efendisi için); “Doğru söylüyor! Ben onun kölesiyim!” dedi. Rumlar o (Yemenli adamı) râzî ettiler. “Bundan dolayı Rumlara Sarı oğulları”denildi. Çünkü Rumların dedeleri olan bin tshak'ta sarılık vardı. Denildi ki: Rum bin kendisi sarı idi. 0 da Rumların ba¬basıdır. Rumların annesi ise Nisme binti İsmail Aleyhisselâmdır. Tabi ki Rumların hepsi, San oğullarfndan değildir. Zira birinci Rûm, Yunan bin Yâfis bin Nûh Aleyhisselâm'ın soyun¬dan olduğu zannedilmektedir. Bitti. Rum Çocuklarının Sarı Olması Denildi ki: “Onlara San oğulları” denildi. Çünkü, Rumların ceddi ve ataları olan Rum bin İsy bin lshâk bin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Habeş kralının kızı ile evlendi. Oğlunun rengi beyaz ile siyah arasında bir renkte oldu. Bundan dolayı ona “Sarı” denildi. Ve onun evlâdına da; “Sarı oğulları” denildi. Rumların Renginin Sarıya Çalması Denildi ki: Habeş ordularından bir ordu, Rumların memleketlerine ga¬lip oldu. Habeş ordusunun askerleri, Rumların kadınlarıyla birleş¬tiler. İşte bu birleşmelerden sarı çocuklar doğdu. Habeşin siyahlı¬ğı ile-Rum'un beyazlığı arasında renk. Masumlar Rumların içine Girmezler Bazı ariflerden hikâye olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine rüyasında gördü. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ya Resulallah (s.a.v.)! Ben Rûm diyarına yönelmek istiyo¬rum!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; “Rûm. Ona ma'sûm girmez!” Bunun üzerine o kişinin gönlüne (ve içine); Rumların içinde, âlimler, sâlihler ve evliya, sayılmayacak kadar çoktur; düşüncesi girdi. Sonra o kişi araştırdı. İnceledi. Ve anladı ki; masum (günahsız) dan muradın peygamberler olduğunu gördü. Ama bunlara hepsine (âlimler, sâlihler ve evliya) “Mah¬fuz” (yani korunmuşlar denilir. (Bu malumat) “Envârü'i-Meşârik”tendir. Kıyamet Rum Kâfirlerinin Üzerine Kopacaktır Sahih hadis-i şerifte sabit oldu; gerçekten: “Kıyamet saatinin kopma vaktinde hiçbir müslüman kal¬maz.” Rumlar, bilinen bir kavimdir. O gün kâfirlerin çoğunu Rum¬lar teşkil edeceklerdir. Bu gün, kâfirlerin çokları Rumlar oldukları gibi. Oturmak Cimriliktir Sonra savaşa gitmeyip, oturmak adamın cimriliğindendir. Cimrilik ise gerçekten kötü sıfatların en kötülerindendir. Cimrilik Nedir? İbrahim Edhem hazretleri buyurdular: “Kendini cimrilikten sakın!” Denildi: “Cimrilik nedir?” buyurdular: Dünya ehlinin yanında cimrilik, kişinin kendi malına karşı haris ve cimri olmasıdır. “Amma âhiret ehlinin yanında ise kişinin kendi nefsiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin karşısında cimrilik yapmasıdır.” Akl-ı Selîm Görmüyor musun ki, kul Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için nefsiyle cömertlik yaptığında; 1- Onun kalbine hidâyet ve takva varis olur. 2- Ona sekine verilir. 3- Vakar. 4- Tercih edilebilen ilim. 5- Kâmil akıl verilir. Cömert Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, malı ve nefsiyle cömert olmaktır. Gerek “Cihâd-ı asğar” küçük cihad'ta ve gerekse “Cihâd-ı ekber” büyük cihâd'ta. Tâ ki böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden övülen sıfatlardan cömertliğe nail olabilsin. Hikâye (İslâm Kardeşliği) Ebû Cüheym bin Hüzeyfe (r.a.) hazretlerinden hikâye olun¬du. Buyurdular: Tebûk günü ben gittim, amcamı arıyordum. Beraberim de su da vardı. Ona su vermek istedim. Hayatının son anlarını yaşı¬yordu; Ölmek üzereydi. Onu gördüm, yüzünü sildim ve ona; “Su ister misin? Sana su vereyim mi?” dedim. Başıyla “Evet” diye işaret etti. Bir de baktım, (yaralı ve şehidlerin arasında) bir adam; “Ahhhî Susuzluktan” diyordu. Amcam başıyla suyu ona gö¬türmemi ima (ve işaret) etti. Ona gittim. Baktım ki o, Hişâm bin As idi. ve ona; “Su ister misin? Sana su vereyim mi?” dedim. “Evet!” dedi. Ona su vermek üzere eğildim. O anda bir ses işittim; “Ahhh! Susuzluktan” diyordu. Hişâm bin As hazretleri, suyu opa götürmemi ima (ve işa¬ret) etti. Ona gittim. Baktım ki, vefat etmiş. Su ile Hişâm bin As hazretlerine döndüm. O şehid olmuştu. Amcama döndüm. Geldim ki, amcam da vefat etmişti. Hâlisatü’l-Hakâik”ta da böyledir. Ömrü ve Malı Dost Feda Etmek Hafız Şirâzî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Ömrü ve malı dosta feda eylemek ne güzeldir. Ama bizde yoktur, ne yazık ki. Zira o kadar aşk ve muhabbet; Bizden yoktur” Sa'dî Şirâzî k.s. buyurdular: “Eğer Karunun hazineleri, savaş ite gelseydi; Kalmazdı meğer, o ki, hiçbir kısmet ve hisse kalmazdı, onunla.” Münafıklar İyiliğe Üzülürler “Sana kısmet olursa,” Savaşlarının bazılarında. “Bir güzellik” Zafer ve ganimet, “Bedir” günü gibi. “Fenalarına gider.” Onlara fenalık verir. Yani münafıklara kötülük ve hüzün ve¬rir. Onların sana hasedleri ve düşmanlıklarının ifrad derecesinde olmasından dolayı. “Ve eğer gelirse,” Savaşlarının bazılarında; “Bir musibet” Cerahat, yara, şiddet ve sıkıntı dokunursa; Uhud günü oldu¬ğu gibi veya katil (öldürülme) ya da hezimete uğrarsan; bu manâ, hitabın mü'minlere olması üzerinedir. Bazı savaşlarında olduğu üzere. Zira bundan sonra gelen âyet-i kerime buna delâlet et¬mektedir. Mü tekellim zamirlerinin mea'i-gayri ile beraber irad edilmesi buna delâlettir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) için Noksan Düşünce Bir kimse “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bazı savaşlarında hezimete uğradı (yenildi)” derse o kişi, tevbeye zorlanır. Eğer bu sözlerinden dolayı tevbe ederse ve evet yenilmediğini söylerse, ne a'la. yoksa öldürülür. Bu yenildi sözü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri hakkında bir noksanlıktır. Bu, yalnız Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında söylenilmesi caiz değildir. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri işlerinde bir basiret üzere olup ve korunmasında yakîn ve mükemmel üzereydi. “Hediyyetü'I-Mühtedîn” isimli kitapta ol¬duğu gibi. O da el-Kâdî Abdullah bin Murâtib'ten naklettiler. “Biz tedbirimizi önceden almıştık.” Derler. “Musibet gelmeden önce tedbir aldık yani ta önceden endişe ettik ve o savaşa gitmedik,” dediler. “Za” döner giderler. Meclislerinde tedbir alıyorlar. Ve ehillerine koşuşuyorlardı. müslümanlardan ayrılmak ve savaşa çıkmayıp oturmaktan seviniyorlardı. Cümle, “Diyorlar” kavî-i şerifinde olan zamirden hâl'dir. “Döner giderler.” Sadece sonuncusundan değil. Ferah her ikisine yakın olduğu içindir. Musibetler Takdir İledir Onların itikadlarına göre inandıkları ve kendisiyle sevindikleri şeyin bâtıl olduğunu beyandır. “Hiçbir zaman (Ebediyyen) isabet etmez” “Allah'ın bizim için yazdığından başka bir şey” Levh-i mahfûz'a. Lam harf-icerh ta'lif içindir. Yani bizim için yazmış olduğu hayır ve şer, şiddet, fakirlik ve rahatlık ve bolluk; sizin (bize) muvafakatiniz ve muhalefetinizden dolayı asla değişmez. Çünkü kulların işleri, ancak bir tedbîr (ve ilâhî bir takdir) ile cereyan eder. Bu da hüküm verildi ve imzalandı yani kesinlik kazandı. “O bizim mevlâmizdır” Bizim yardımcımız ve işlerimizi üzerine alıp rayına koyandır. “Ve yalnız Allah'a” Tek ona. Bu emredilen kelamın tamammdandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinden İbtidâ-i kelâmda olması caiz olur. Tevekkül Nedir? “Ve mü'minler onun için mütevekkil olsunlar güvensinler” Tevekkül, işi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ısmarlamak ve ona havale etmektir. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaptıklarına râzî olmaktır. Tabi bu yüce başlangıçları tertip ettikten sonradır. Kul ve Tevekkül Manâsı şöyledir: Kulun hakkı kula gereken şey: 1- Mevlâsına tevekkül etmektir. 2- Onun rızâsını aramaktır. 3- Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisi için,takdir etmiş ol¬duğu eşyadan başka hiçbir şeyin kendisine isabet etme¬yeceğine inanmaktır. İlâhî Kalem'de Hata Yoktur Hafız Şirâzî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Bizim pirimiz buyurdular: Kalem'de hata vaki olmadı. Onun hata örtücü olan temiz nazarı, Tektir.” İmanın Hakikati Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Muhakkak ki kul, imanın hakikatine ulaşamaz; tâ ki, kendisine isabet eden şeyler onun hatasından dolayı olmadığı ve onun hata ettiği şeyde kendisine (belâ) isabet etmesi için olmadığına itikad edinceye kadar imanın hakikatine ulaşa¬maz.” İKİ GÜZELLİKTEN BİRİNİ TERCİH ETMEK Yüce Meali: “Deki: Siz, bize ancak iki güzelliğin birini gözetebilirsiniz. Biz ise, size Allah'ın kendi tarafından veya bizim ellerimizle bir azap in¬dirmesini gözetiyoruz bekliyoruz. Onun için gözetin, çünkü biz beraberinizde gözetiyoruz” Deki: “Gerek tav'an isteyerek infâk edin, gerek ker¬hen/istemeyerek; sizden hiçbir zaman nafakalarınız kabul edilmeyecek. Çünkü siz fâsık bir kavim oldunuz.” “Kendilerinden nafakalarının kabul olunmasına mâni olan da, sırf şudur: Çünkü bunlar, Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne küfrettiler ve namaza ancak üşene üşene geliyorlar. Verdiklerini de ancak istemeyerek veriyorlar.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: De ki: “Siz, bize ancak iki güzelliğin birini gözetebilirsiniz. Biz ise, size Allah'ın kendi tarafından veya bizim ellerimizle bir azap indirme¬sini bekliyoruz. Onun için gözetin, çünkü biz beraberinizde gözetiyoruz.” “De ki:” “Ey habibim münafıklara de ki: “Siz, bize gözetebilirsiniz.” “Tarabbus”: Hayır olsun veya şer olsun bir şeyin gelmesini gözetleyerek, beklemektir. Be harü, ta'diyyet içindir, iki ta harfinden biri mahzuftur. Çünkü bu kelimenin asidir. Manası şöyledir: “Sizin bizden gözetleyip bekleyeceğiniz şey” “Ancak iki güzelliğin birini” Her ikisinin de sonu hayır olan iki güzel akıbetten birini bek¬leyin. O iki güzel akıbet; 1- İlâhî.yardım (ile gelen zafer). 2- Şehâdettir. Bu birincisinin cevabında kapalı olan şeyin beyânıdır. Ve hâ¬lin hakikatini ilan etmektir: Onların, müslümanların şehid olmala¬rından dolayı zarar diye inandıkları şehadetin, nusret ve ganimet¬ten daha faydalı olduğunu duyurmaktır. Âyet-i Kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Sizin kendisiyle ferahlan¬dığınız şey, ancak bize gelecek olan bizim kendisine nail olacağı¬mız iki güzel akıbetten (şehâdet ve ilâhî nusretten) biridir. Ve sizin bundan mahrumiyetinizdir. Siz bu iki güzellikten mahrumsunuz.! Peki sizin durumunuz nedir? Uyanmak ve başınıza gelecek olan ile amel etmekte siz ne¬redesiniz? Sefere Çıkan Nail Olur Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bir kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman ve Allah'ın resu¬lünü tasdik ederek; sefere çıkarsa, onu; 1- cennete koymak. 2- Veya o kişinin çıkmış olduğu evine ecir, sevap. 3- Veya ganimet ile dönmesini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri üst¬lenir” Devlet “Devlet eğer, meded vermek, tuzak kurmak ve mani olmak ise; Ne tuhaftır; bunun sevinci ne tuhaftır bunun şerefi.” Küfür Ehlinin İki Kötü Sonu “Biz ise, sizi gözetiyoruz bekliyoruz” İki kötü akıbetten birisi. “Allah’ın size indirmesini size isabet ettirmesini” Allahü Teala hazretlerinin size ulaştırmasını. “Kendi tarafından bir azap.” Sizden önce helak olan ümmetlere isabet eden, sayha (bü¬yük bir ses), zelzele, deprem ve yere batmak gibi. Azabın Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olması, onun kul¬ların elleriyle olmamasıdır. veya" Bir azab vermesini, “Bizim ellerimizle”. Bu küfür sebebiyle öldürülmeleridir. “Onun için gözetin,” Fe harfi fesahat içindir. Yani işin hakikati böyle olduğuna göre, akıbetiniz olan şeyi bekleyip gözetleyin. çünkü biz beraberinizde gözetiyoruz. Bizde sizin akıbetiniz olan şeyi gözetleyip beklemekteyiz. Bizden ve sizden her biri bekleyip gözetlediği şeyle karşılaştığı zaman, ancak bizi (müslümanları) sevindiren şeyi müşahede ede¬ceklerdir. Ve biz ancak size kötülük getirecek olanı görüp şahidlik edeceğiz. Mü'min ve Kâfirin Misâli? Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Mü'minin misâli, rüzgarın kendisini hareket ettirdiği (buğday) başağı misâlidir. Bazen kalkar ve bazen de (eğilip) dü¬şer. Kâfirin misâli ise çam (ağacı) misâli gibidir. Pirinç sökülünceye kadar ayakta kalır” . Yani koparılınca ve kesilince demektir. Halk arasında ağacı kökün¬den söküp çekti ve o ağaç da kökünden koparıldı denilir. “Urza” ağacı çam ağacına benzer bir ağaçtır. Şam ve Ermeni memleketlerinde olur. Denildi ki, çam ağacının kendisidir. Yani mü'minin hep güzel yaşaması yoktur. Mü'min gam, keder ve nimet ile beraber yaşar. Gerçekten mü'min çoğu kere üzüntü ve keder içinde kalır. Ama kâfir ise gönlü dar olup hoşluk içinde yaşamak ister. Eğer bir kere onun hoşnutluğu bozulursa helak olur. Hayvanlar insanlar Feda Edilir Mesnevî'de buyurdu: “Âd ve Semûd kavminin kıssalarına bir bakî O hikayelerden peygamberlerin yüceliğini anla! O kavimlerin bir yere batmaları, Başlarına taş yağması, Ve korkunç bir sayha (sesle) helak olmaları; Hep (ama hepsi) ruhun yüceliği için oldu. Bütün hayvanlar, insanlar için feda olunur. İnsanlarda üstün bir akıl için feda olunur. Akıl, akıl sahibinin “Akl-ı küllü”dür. Cüzî akılda akıldır; ama pek makbul değildir.” Gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (bu âyet-i Kerimelerde) münafıkları; onların hali değiştirmeleri ve hallerinin sözlerine uy¬maması sebebiyle (münafıkları) zemmederek yerdi. Dilin Önemi Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kulun imanı istikâmet bulmaz; kalbi istikâmet bulma¬dıkça; kulun kalbi de istikmet bulmaz; dili istikâmet bulup doğ¬ru olmadıkça.” Ne Mutlu O Kimseye? Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Ne mutlu kazancı güzel olana? (Ne mutlu) Yatağı (yaşantısı) güzel olanaî (Ne mutlu) Aşikâr hayatı keremli ve güzel olana! (Ne mutlu) şerri insanlardan uzak olana! Ne mutlu insanlara kötülüğü dokunmayana!” İki Yüzlüler Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “İnsanların en şerlisi iki yüzlü olanlardır: O ki şuna bir yüzle gelir; buna da başka bir yüzle gelir. Dünyada iki yüzlü olan kişinin kıyamet gününde ateşten iki dili olur.” Ebkârü'l-Efkar'da böyledir. “De ki:” Münafıklardan Ced bin Kays'a cevaben de ki. O (Ced bin Kays) Tebûk savaşından geri kalmak (savaşa çıkmamak) üzere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden izin istediklerinde; “Ben malımla sana yardımcı olurum!” demişti. “İnfâk edin.” Ey münafıklar! Mallarınızı infak edin; olduğunuz halde; (Ne olduğunuz halde?) “Tav'an/isteyerek,” Kendi nefsiniz tarafından isteyerek. “Kerhen/İstemeyerek” Öldürülme korkusundan dolayı gerekse istemeyerek infak edin. Haddâdî tefsirinde olduğu gibi. İrşâd tefsirinde buyuruldu: “Tav'an/isteyerek” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri tarafından zorlanmadan ve sizin tarafınızdan rağbet edilmeden malınızı infak edin. demektir. Veya farazi olarak dairenin genişliğidir. İrşadın sözleri bitti. Bu kavl-i şerif, “Ve onlar verdiklerin! de ancak istemeyerek veriyorlar.” Kavl-i şerifine muhalif ve zıt değildir. İleri de geleceği üzere. Münafıkların Înfaklan “Elbette sizden kabul edilmeyecek” İhtimal ki bu kavl-i şeriften murad; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri, münafıklardan infak ve sadakaları kabul etmedi. Hatta belki infak ettikleri mallan onlara geri verdi. Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlardan kabul etmez yani ona sevap vermez demek¬tir. “Ve infâk edin” kavl-i şerifi, onlara sevap vermez. Bu ancak haber verme manâsındadır. Yani siz infak ettiniz demek¬tir. Zira, “Elbette sizden kabul edilmeyecek.” Bu kavl-i şerifin zahiri manâsına hamledilmesine manidir. Çünkü önce bir şeyi emredip sonra onun boş olduğunu ve ondan asla hiçbir şekilde menfaat görülmeyeceğini beyan etmenin hiçbir te'vil tara¬fı yoktur. Hikaye (Münafık Baba-İhlaslı Oğlu) Rivayet olundu: Ced bin Kays, annesi ve oğlu Abdullah için savaşa çıkmaktan özür dilediğinde; oğlu Abdullah kendisine; “Vallahi seni savaşa çıkmaktan men eden senin nifakındır. Ve mutlaka yakında senin hakkında Kur'ân-ı Kerimde âyet-i Kerime inecektir” dedi. Bunun üzerine Ced bin Kays, Ayakkabısını eline alıp onunla oğlu Abdullah'ın yüzüne vurdu. Bu âyet-i Kerime indiğinde de; oğlu kendisine; “Ben sana demedim mi?” dedi. Bunun üzerine Ced bin Kays; “Sus! Ey kel! Vallahi sen bana Muhammed'ten daha şiddet¬lisini” dedi. Fasıkların Hayrı Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların infaklarım neden kabul etmediğini beyan etti. “Çünkü sîz fâsık bir kavim oldunuz” Yani kâfirlersiniz. Burada zikredilen fisk'tan murad, kü¬fürde kemale eren ve tam küfür olan fisktır. Yoksa, küfrün beri¬sinde olan büyük günahları işlemek değildir. Kâşifi (r.h.) bu¬yurdukları gibi: “Sizler, gerçekten doğrulukla sidk u samimiyetle İslâm dairesine girmediniz. Bundan dolayı kâfirlerin sadakaları makbul değildir. Burada önce fısk ile sonra da küfür ile ta'lil edildi. Zira onlar Çünkü bunlar, Allah'a küfrettiler” buyurulması ile birdir. Ced bin Kays'm Güzel Sonu Rivayet olundu: Ced bin Kays, daha sonra nifaktan tevbe etti. Tevbesi de çok güzel oldu. Ve Hazret-i Osman (r.h)'ın hilâfeti zamanında vefat etti. “Kendilerinden nafakalarının kabul olunmasına mâni olan da, sırf şudur: Çünkü bunlar, Allah'a ve Resulüne küfrettiler.” Bu kavl-i şerif şeylerin umumilerinden istisna'dır. Yani onlardan infaklarının kabulüne mani olan şeylerden hiçbir şey yoktur; ancak onların küfür ve inkârları verdiklerinin Allah tarafından kabulüne mani oldu. Müsetsnâ, istisnâ-i müferrağ'dir. Mahallen merfu'dur, “Men etti” fiilinin faili olmak üzere. kavl-i şerifi ikinci mefülüdür. Harf-i cerrin hazfiyle veya kendi başına ikinci mefulüdür Zira Halk arasında şöyle denilmektedir: Ben şeyi men ettim, ben filancanın hakkını men ettim ve ben filancayı hakkından men ettim” denilir. Ebû'l-Bekâ buyurdular: kavl-i şerifi, nasb mevziindedir. “Onları men etti” kav şerifinde bulunan mefülden bedel olmak üzere. Namazda Tembellik “Ve namaza gelmezler.” Yani cemaat ile namaz kılmaya gelmezler. Bu kavl-i şerif, “İnkâr ettiler” kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. “Ancak onlar üşene üşene geliyorlar.” Yani onlar namaza ancak kendilerine ağır geldiği bir halde gelirler. Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: Onlar o kimselerdir ki, namaza an¬cak tembellik, ağırlık ve istemeyerek gelirler. Onlar sıdk u sami¬miyet ve kendi iradeleriyle gelmezler. İman Çalışkanlık Verir İmam Beğavî (r.h.) buyurdular: Namazda tembellik sözü nasıl zikredilsin, aslında onların namazları yoktur? Buna cevaben denildi ki: Burada zem yani yeriime küfür ü-zerinde vakidir. O küfür de kişiyi namazda tembellik ve ağırlık yapmağa götürür. Çünkü küfür tembelliktir, iman ise neş'et ve çalışkanlıktır. İstemeyerek İnfak “Verdiklerini de ancak istemeyerek veriyorlar.” Şeyhzâde buyurdular: ibâdetleri edâ etmek hususunda, rağbet ve neş'et içinde olmak; onlardan sevap ümit etmek üzeri¬ne bina kılındı, ibâdetleri terk etmenin azabından korkmak ise, Efendimiz (s.a,v.) hazretlerinin getirmiş olduklarının hepsinin Al¬lah tarafından hak olduğuna iman etmeye bağlıdır. Münafık ise, buna iman etmez. Âhiret sevabını bekleyip ümit etmez. Ahirette verilecek olan azabtan da asla korkmaz. (Çünkü buna imanı yoktur.) Bundan dolayı münafıklar, namazı kılmak ve cemaat ile namaza gitmekte ağırlık ve tembellik yapar¬lar. Sadaka ve infakları istemeye istemeye zoraki olarak verirler. Çünkü münafık, bu ikisinin bedene yorgunluk ve malı faydasız yere harcamak olduğuna inanır. Bu âyet-i Kerimede tembelliğin yerilmesi vardır. Denildi ki: Kimin tembelliği devam ederse; onun emeli arzusuna kavuşması batar. Tembel Kişiyle Arkadaşlık Kurma “Hiçbir halinde tembel ile arkadaşlık kurma! Nice sâlihler başkasının fesadı ile uğradılar fesada. Ahmaklığın kuvvetli kişiye sirayeti çabuk olur. Köz, külün üzerine konulduğunda hemen söner.” MÜNAFIKLARIN MAL VE EVLADLARI Yüce Meali: “Sakın onların ne mallan, ne evlatları seni imrendirmesin. 0 hiçbir şey değil. Ancak Allah onları dünya hayatta bunlarla azab etmesini ve canlarının kâfir oldukları halde çıkmasını murad ediyor. Seksiz şüphesiz, sizden olduklarına dair Allah'a yemin de ederler. Halbuki sizden değildirler. Velâkİn onlar öyle bir kavim ki ödleri patlıyor. Eğer sığınacak bir yer veya barınacak mağaralar veya soku¬lacak bir delik bulsalardı, başlarını diker ona doğru koşarlardı. İçlerinden sadakalar hakkında sana tariz eden/gizlice ileri geri konuşan da var. Çünkü ondan kendilerine verilmişse hoş¬nut olurlar, verilmemişse derhal kızarlar. Ne olurdu bunlar kendilerine, Allah ve Resulü, ne verdiyse razı olaydılar da diye idiler:. ize Allah yeter, Allah bize fazlından yine verir, Resulü de. Bizim bütün rağbetimiz Allah'adır.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Sakın seni imrendirmesin.” Bir şeyi güzelliğinden dolayı taaccüb (hayret ve şaş¬kınlık) vechi üzerine güzel görmektir. Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Bu hitap sanadır. Yoksa o yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerine değildir. Bundan murad, ümmetidir, mü'minlerdir. Taaccub fer¬manı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine değildir. Sizler taccüb ve hayret etmeyin; “Onların mallarına” Münafıkların mallarına. “Ve de evlatlarına” Mal ve Evlâd Çünkü bu mal ve evlâd münafıklar için bir vebal ve istidrâctır. Buyurduğu gibi: O hiçbir şey değil. “Ancak Allah onları dünya hayatta bunlarla azab etmesini murad ediyor.” Burada ki zamir, eviâcfa değil de mallara râcidir. Manası şöyledir: Onları toplamanın şaşkınlığı, onları koru¬manın korkusu ve onları kerhen infak etmek sebebiyle azab et¬mesi içindir; demektir. Zamirin her ikisine birden (hem mal ve hem evlada) râci olması da caiz olur. Zira evlad da dünyevî hayret ve şaşkınlığa sebeptir. Şöyle ki: Eğer evlad yaşarlarsa; onların usulü (baba ve dedeleri) o evladı terbiye etmek, tahsilini sağlamak, onları yiyecek, içecek, giyecek ve barınak sağlamak ile mübtela olurlar. Yok eğer çocuklar ölecek olurlarsa, usûlleri (baba ve büyükleri) ayrılık hasretine düşerler. Zira bir şeyi seven kişi, o şeyi kaybettiği zaman çok şiddetli bir hasret ve yokluk acısını çeker. Mal ve Evlâd Bu fakir der ki: Sual: Eğer sen dersen ki: Bu yorgunluk ve hasret yönünden mü'min ve kâfirler (münafıklar) müşterektirler. Burada kafirlere tahsis edilmesinin manâsıdır?" Cevap: Ben derim ki: Evet! Öyledir. Ancak mü'minin hâli çok hafiftir. Mü'minin imanı olduğu, ahirette sevap ümit ettiği ve şiddet ve zorluklara karşı çok sabırlı olduğu için mü'minin duru¬mu çok hafiftir. Mü'minin evlâd ile terbiyesinin azab olması ve evladının ayrılışının hasret olması kâfire nisbetle asla azab değil¬dir. Belki rahmettir. Küfür Üzerine Ölmeleri “Ve çıkmasını (murad ediyor)” kelimesinin aslı, bir şeyin zorlukla ve güçlükle çıkmasıdır. “Ve canlarının onlar kâfir oldukları halde” Onlar, kafirler olup, dünyalık toplamak ile meşgul ve akıbet hakkında sarf-ı nazar eder oldukları halde ölürler. Bu onlar için bir azap olmuş olur; nimet değil. Ne onların mallan, onların ellerinden tutar ve ne de evladları onların imdadına yetişir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onların imanlarının küfür üzerine çıkmasının iradesinin tecellisi, onların yaptıklarının vebalini çek¬mesidir. Kişinin Küfrüne Beddua? Bunda başkasının küfrüne rıza ve onun küfür üzerine ölme¬sine razı olmaya işaret vardır. Eğer kişi, şerir müslümanlara şer¬ri çok dokunan ve çok eziyet veren biri ise; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ondan intikam alır. Yani küfrü güzel ve caiz görmeksizin onun küfürde ölmesine razı olmaktır. Fakıhler İslam hukukçuları buyurdukları gibi: Zâlim bir kişi için; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, seni küfür üzerine öldürsün!” Ve¬ya; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri senden imanı soyup alsın!” Ya da Farisi olarak beddua edip; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senin canını sen kâfir olduğun halde alsın” Bunlar, küfür olmazlar. Bu bedduaları yapan kişi, küfrü güzel görmedikçe ve onun küfür üzerinde olmasını caiz görme¬dikçe bu bedduaları okumakla kâfir olmaz. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ondan imanı selbetmesi alıp çıkartması ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ondan intikam alması, o zalimin zulmünün devam etmesi ve halka eziyet verdiği müddetçedir. Kulluğun Yolları Bil ki: Kullukta taât üç çeşittir: 1- Mal 2- Beden ve 3- Kalb ile olur. Amma mal ile kulluk, malını (Allah rızası için) Allah yolunda infak etmektir. Allah Yoluna Yardım Etmek Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim bir iğne ipliği bile olsa bir gâzîyi teçhiz eder (İslam dininin kalkınması için yardımda bulunursa) Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, o kişinin geçmiş ve gelecek olan bütün günahlarını ba¬ğışlar. Ve kim bir gaziyi teçhiz eder (l'Iâ-i kelimetüllah için çalı¬şan kimseyi donatırsa) velev ki bir dirhem kadar olsa bile Alla hu Teâlâ hazretleri o kişiye cennette inci ve yakuttan yetmiş derece verir” Mücâhidlerin Sevabı Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir at ile götürüldü. At her bir adımını gözünün alabildiği yere atıp yürüyordu. Beraberinde Cebrail Aleyhisselâm vardı. Bir kavme uğradılar. O kavim bir günde e-kin ekiyor ve bir günde de biçiyorlardı. Ve ekinlerini biçtikçe eskiden olduğu gibi yine hasat veriyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri sordular: “Ya Cebrail bunlar kimlerdir?” Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bu¬yurdular: “Bunlar Allah yolunda cihâd edenlerdir. (İslam dininin kalkınması için çalışanlardır.) Bunların her bir haseneleri yedi yüz (ve hatta daha fazla) katlanır.” buyurdular. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ve her neyi hayra sarfederseniz, O ona halef de ve¬rir/yerine koyar.” Bedenî Taat Amma beden ile (taat ve ibâdet ise); 1- Emirler. 2- Nehiler. 3- Sünnetler. 4- Güzel edebler. 5- Ve müstehaplari yerine getirmektir. Kalbî İbâdetler Kalbî tâatler; 1- İman. 2- Sıdk u samimiyet. 3- Ve niyette ihlâstir. Kalbin taâti bozulduğu zaman, mâlî ve bedenî ibâdetler, makbul değildir. Münafıkların taati ve ibâdeti gibi. Mü'minin Niyyeti Mal ve beden taatinin bozulup yok olması anında bile kalbin taati ve ibâdeti makbuldür. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerinden dolayı: “Müminin niyeti amelinden daha belîğ ve tesirledir.” Kurbet hakka yaklaşmak ancak imanın hakikati üzerine kabul olunur. O yani kalbî taat malî ve bedenî taat ve ibâdetleri yerine getirmenin şartıdır. Mal Büyük Bir Fitnedir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Muhakkak ki bu malı vermek de fitne (imtihandır) onu elde tutmak da büyük bir fitnedir.” Bu şundandır: Çünkü bir malı riya (gösteriş ve desinler), minnet ve eziyet vermek yolu üzerine infak etmek, gerçekten büyük bir fitnedir. Yine bir malı elde tutmak da büyük bir fitnedir. Zira malı elde tutmakta, kınanmak, zelil olmak ve hatta belki dalâlet (sa¬pıklık) vardır. Hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: “Muhakkak ki her ümmetin bir fitnesi vardır; benim üm¬metimde fitnesi de mâl sebebiyledir.” Fitnenin hakikati odur ki, din ve rüşd'ten kişiyi meşgul eden her bir şey fitne olup kişinin başarısına mani olur ve onu tevfıkten mahrum eder. O muvaffakiyet bulan kişi, eğer dünya padişahı ise din ile meşgul değilse mahrumdur. Dünya Nedir? “Dünya nedir? Bil ki, dünya: Kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gafletidir. Servet, mal, mülk, evlâd, iyâl ve haşmetini dünya sama!. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Allah yolunda infak edilen mal için; Ne güzel sâlih mâl.” buyurdu. Su geminin içine girerse gemi batar. Su geminin helâkına sebep olur. Ama geminin altında bulunan su ise her taraftan nimettir. Malı ve mülkü gönülden çıkarttığı için; Süleyman Aleyhisselâma “Miskin” övüncü. Onun şöhretini sağladı. Hazret-i Ali ve Mal Hazret-i Muaviye, bir kadına sordu: “Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)ı hiç gördün mü?” Kadın; “Evet!” dedi. Hazret-i Muaviye sordu: “Hazret-i Ali nasıl bir adam idi?” Kadın: “Mülk onu yaralamadı ve nimet onu şaşkına çevirmedi!” dedi. Ömer bin Hattâb (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Mal sevgisinden uzak olan kişiden şeytan ve cinler de uzak olurlar.” Şeytandan Korunmak Adamın biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bana bir çâre öğret ki onu yaptığım zaman, şeytan benden uzak dursun!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Mal sevgisini kalbine koyma! Ve yanında mahremi olmayan bir kadın ile halvette bulunma (yalnız kalma)!” Şerhü'ş-Şihâb'da da böyledir. Mal ve Mülke Bel Bağlama “Mülk, mal ve haşmetine (saltanat, ve çevrene) bel bağ¬lama, güvenme! Zira onlar senden önce başkasının elindeydi; senden sonra da başkasının eline geçecektir. Çünkü bunlar senden önce de vardı senden sonra da var olacaklardır.” Münafıkların Yeminleri “Yemin de ederler” Münafıklar kime? “Allah'a” Bu kavl-i şerifin “Yemin de ederler” taalluk etmesi muhtemeldir. Ve onların kelamından olması da muhtemeldir. “Seksiz şüphesiz, sizden olduklarına dair” “Müslümanların cümlesinden olduklarına dair yemin ederler. “Halbuki sizden değildirler.” Kalblerindeki küfürlerinden dolayı. “Velâkin onlar öyle bir kavim ki ödleri patlıyor.” Onlar sizden korkuyorlar. Sizin müşriklere yaptıklarınızı (sa¬vaşı) kendileriyle yapmanızdan da korkuyorlar. Takiyye olarak müslüman olduklarını izhâr ediyorlar. Ve bunu yalan yeminlerle pekiştirmeye çalışıyorlar. “Ferahlandı” fiili gibidir. Yani “Korktu, titredi, ödü patladı” demektir, korktu, titredi, “Ödü patladı” manasınadır. “Eğer bulsalardı.” Eğer görmüş olsalardı. Şartta İstikbal sîgasmın tercih edilmesi ve eğer mana mazi yerine ise bulmama halinin devam ettiğini yani bulma işinin olmadığını ifade içindir. “Sığınacak” Kendisine sığınmakla korunacakları bir mekan bulsalar, bir dağ başında veya bir kale ya da bir ada görseler. Bu kavî-i şerif, kendisine sığındı, sığmıyor, fiilinden ismi zaman ve ismi mekandır. Kendisiyle korunmak için kendisine eklendi, girdi, demektir. “Veya barınacak mağaralar” Yüksek dağlarda bulunan mağaralar, demektir. Yani kendi¬sinde kendilerini gizleyebilecekleri yerler ve mağaralar, demektir. Bu kavi-işerif, “Mağara” kelimesinin cemidir. Bu insanın kendisinde batıp yok olacağı mevzii (yer) ismi için, veznindedir. İnsanın gayıp olduğu ve gizlendiği yer demektir. “Veya sokulacak bir delik” O da yerin altında bulunan kuyu gibi sarnıçlar bulsalar, veya kendisine girip gizlenecekleri tüneller görseler, ya da kendilerini sizden koruyacak olan bir kavim görseler, demektir. Haddâdî tef¬sirinde olduğu gibi. Bu kavl-i şerif, girmekten, veznindedir. Aslıdır. Şeyhzade (r.h.) buyurdular: “Mağaralar ve girilecek (sokulacak) yerler” ke¬limelerinin, üzerine atfedilmesi, hâssın umum üze¬rine atfedilmesi kabilindendir. Bu onların kendisine sığındıkları şeyde zafer bulmaktan aciz olduklarını beyan içindir. Çünkü, “Sığmak” insanların kaçıp korunmak için kendisine girdikleri ve sığındıkları yer demektir. Hangi çeşit olursa olsun hepsine sığınak denilir. “Elbette başlarını diker” Elbette yüzlerini çevirirler ve yönelirler, O zikredilenlerden herhangi birine. “Ve onlar koşarlardı.” Yani onlar süratle koşarlardı. Hiçbir şey onları geri çevire¬mezdi. Dört nala giden (baş kaldırmış) at gibi koşarlardı; sizinle bir araya gelmemek ve (bir an önce) sizden uzaklaşmak için giderlerdi. “Cumûh” süratlice koşmaktır. Gem kendisi tutamadığı zaman; “Dört nala giden” at denilir. Manâsı şöyledir: Münafıklar, her ne kadar sizinle beraber ol¬duklarına dair yeminler ediyorlarsa da, ancak onlar, bu yeminle¬rinde yalancıdırlar. Münafıklar, öldürülme korkularından dolayı yalan yere yemin ediyorlardı. Memleketlerinden çıkma mazeretle¬rine sahip olduklarından mecburen yalan yere yemin ediyorlardı. Eğer güçleri yetmiş olsaydı elbette evlerini ve memleketlerini terk ederlerdi. Ve eğer bazı kalelere sığınmak, dağlarda bulunan oyuk ve mağaralara sığınmak ve yerin altında bulunan sarnıç ve mağa¬ralara sığınmak mümkün.olsaydı; sizden gizlenmek, sizi görmeği kerih gördüklerinden ve sizinle karşılaşmak istemedikleri için el¬bette onu yaparlardı. Bu kavl-i şerifte, şu işaretler vardır: İhlas sahibi insanlarla sohbet etmek münafıklara çok zor ve ağır gelir. Her cins kendi emsine meyleder; kendi aksine meyletmez. Alim ile Câhil Sa'dî Şirâzî (r.h.) Gülistan isimli kitabında buyurdular: Bir papağanı, karga ile aynı kafese koyup hapsettiler. Pa¬pağan kuşu, karganın çirkin tüylerinden, kanadından ve onun çirkin görünüşünü seyretmekten meşakkat ve elem çekti. Ve söy¬ledi: “Bu ne çirkin yüzdür! Ne kötü şekil ve kıyafettir! Ne mel'ûn bir nazargahtır! Ne ölçüsüz ahlaktır. Ey ayrılık kargası! Keşke benimle senin aran, batı ile doğu kadar olaydı.” Sabah vaktinde senin yüzüne her kim bakarsa; Selâmet günün sabahı o kimseye hemen akşam olur. Senin gibi bir bedbaht. Senin sohbetin ve arkadaşlığın gerek idi. Ama sana benzer şekli kötü bir arkadaşı cihanda nerede bu¬lunur? Daha acâyib şey: Karga da, papağana komşu olmak ve onunla aynı kafeste bulunmaktan canı sıkılmış, üzülmüş ve kede¬rinden halsiz düşmüştü. Karga, papağan ile aynı kafeste bulunmak ve papağının konuşmalarına karşı “Lâ havle” okuyarak, cihanın derdinden inli¬yordu. Teessüf ve üzüntü ile ellerini birbirine çirpardı. Ve şöyle diyordu: “Bu ne kötü bahtırl Ve ne alçak talihtir. Ve ne kötü günlerimdir! Benim kadrime layık olan, bir karga ile bir bağın duvarın¬da, salınarak ve cilve ederek gezmekti.” Ey âbid! Yeter (kâfidir) Bu kadar zamanda, Rindelerin hem sohbet ve meclisinde olmak. Acaba ne günah işledim ki: Zamanının cezasının sebebiyle böyle ahmak, kendini beğenmek, egoist, hodbin, çok konuşan, böyle boş boğaz (düşünmeden konuşan) biriyle aynı mecliste bu¬lunmak cezasıyla beni giriftar eyledi. Kimse gelmez bir duvarın dibine. Hemen o an onun yüzüne taşın suratına nakş etseler! “Eğer senin olursa makamın cennet, diğerleri cehennemi tercih ederler.” Bu darb-ı meseli şunun için getirdim; “Âlimlerin, câhillerden ne kadar nefreti varsa; en az onun yüz katı kadar da câhillerin âlimlerden vahşet (nefret ve uzak¬laşması) vardır.” Dünyanın Daraldığı ve Genişlediği Ân Şair İsmuî buyurdular: “Ben İmam Halil'in yanına dâhil oldum. Kendisi çok küçük bir hasırın üzerinde oturuyordu. Bana oturmayı işaret buyurdu¬lar.” Ben; “Senin yerini daraltmak istemem!” dedim. İmam Halil: “Sus!” dedi. “Dünya bütün alanı ve genişliğiyle birbirinden buğzeden iki kişiye dar gelir. Bir karışlık yer ise birbirlerini seven-lere çok geniş gelir!” Gerçek Dost Bazıları buyurdular: “Muvafık (her yönüyle uygun) bir dost, muhalif (ve aksi olan) bir öz kardeşten daha hayırlıdır.” Kalb ve Nefs Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, imkanlar kaderince, âfâkîve enfüsî tarafa riâyet etmektir. Her zaman zahir ve bâtınını ıslâh etmek için büyük bir gayretle çalışmaktır. Düşmanlardan sakınmaktır. Düşmanlar, kendilerini ihvanların cümlesinden olduklarını iddia etseler bile. Nefis düşmanından ve nefsin sıfatlarından korun¬mak lazım. Nefis, kendisinin ruh, kalb ve sırrın yolunda gittiğini ve seni ona götürdüğünü iddia eder. Halbuki hal böyle değildir. Zira bunun (ruh, kalb ve sırrın) yaratılışı emir ve ruh alemindendir. Şunun (nefis ve sıfatlarının) yaratılışı ise halk ve eşbâh (karar¬tı) alemindendir. Elbette nefsi islâh etmek ve rezil ve kötü ahlakını gidermek lazımdır. Böylece ruh ile sohbet kuvvetli olsun ve onun sebepleriyle zevk ve (manevî) fütuhatların çeşitleri hasıl ol¬sun. Münafıkların Ayıplaması “Ve onların içlerinden” Münafıklardan bazıları, “Sana tariz eden/gizlice ileri geri konuşan da var” Seni ayıplayanlar var. Çünkü, ayıplamak, demektir kelimesi, gibidir. ve ketimeieri de kehmeieri gibi (hepsi) çok ayıplayan manasmadirlar. Denildi ki: “Lâmiz” seni yüzüne karşı ayıplayan kişi, demektir. “Hâmiz” gıyabında seni ayıplayan kişi, demektir. Zekâta-Sadaka “Sadakalar hakkında” Zekâtın durumu ve zekâtın taksimatı hakkında seni ayıplı¬yorlar. “Sadakalar” kelimesi, “Doğruluk” kelimesinden gelen, “Sadaka” kelimesinin cemiidir. Kendisiyle vermek isimlendirildi. Bununla sevabı murad edilir; yoksa saygı değerliği değil. Çünkü zekât iie kişinin din ve kulluktaki doğruluğu ortaya çıkar. El-Kirmânîde olduğu üzere. Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i Kerime, Münafık el-Cewâz hakkında nazil oldu. O kişi. Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine dil uzatarak; “Bu arkadaşınıza Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine bakmıyor musunuz? Zekâtı koyun çobanlarının arasında taksim ediyor! Ve bununla da adalet yaptığını zannediyor” demişti. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i Kerime nazil oldu. Para “Çünkü ondan kendilerine verilmişse” Münafıkların ayıplamalarının fesadını beyandır. Zira müna¬fıkların (bütün konuşmaları) onların dünya malına olan hırsların¬dan başka bir şey değildir. Yani eğer sen onların razı olacakları kadar, kendilerine sadaka verecek olursan; “Hoşnut olurlar” kendilerine verdiğinde razı olurlar ve kendilerine düşen tak¬simatı iyi ve hoş görürler ve o zaman. “Ve ondan kendisine verilmemişse”. Eğer bu istedikleri miktar kendilerine verilmez ve o miktarın daha azı verilirse; “Derhal onlar kızarlar.” Birden gadaba dalarlar. Müfacae için olan kelimesi, onlara istedikleri miktar ve¬rilmediğinde onlar derhal kızgınlığa daldıklarına ve onun tehirine mümkün olmadığına delâlet eder. Onların bütün bu davranışları, cibilliyetlerinde bulunan dün¬ya sevgisi ve dünyayı tahsil etmek konusunda bulundukları taş¬kınlık ve serleridir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Nifak, kişinin zahirini islâmm erkânı ile süslemesi ve bâtınını da imanın nurlarından uzak etmesidir. îman nurundan uzakla¬şan bir kalb ise, dünya sevgisi sebebiyle küfrün zulmetiyle süslenmiş (kirlenmiş) olur. Ancak dünyayı bulmak ve elde etmeye razı olurlar. Dünyayı kaybettiği zaman ise kızar ve öfkeye kapılır. Eman Sa'dî Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Asla, dost, dosttan emân dilemez! Onun hatırı olan şeye gönlümü koydum! Eğer lutfuyle beni davet ederse ne ala. Ve eğer kahnyla beni sürerse yine o bilir.” Mal Allah'ın Fazlıdır “Ne olurdu bunlar kendilerine, Allah ve Resulü, ne verdiyse razı olaydılar da diye idiler” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, nefislerine hoş gidecek olan sadakaları kendilerine verdiğinde; az olsa bile tazim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yaptıklarının noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin emri olduğunu tem¬bih için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikreder. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, memur olduğu için (onun yaptıkları da) hikmete uygun ve doğrudur. Allah Kâfidir “Bize Allah yeter,” dediler.” Allah'ın fazl ü keremi bize kâfidir ve onun bize yaptıkları bi¬ze yeter ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bizim için yaptığı taksimatı bize yeter. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bize isabet ettirdiklerinin hepsi ancak onun bir fazl u keremidir. Bize gelenlerden ister bzim kazanmamızın (çalışmamazın) bir tesiri olsun veya olmasın hepsi Allanın fazlıdır. “Allah bize fazlından yine verir” Başka bir sıfattır. “Resulü de.” Bu gün diğer günlerden daha fazla bize verdi. “Bizim bütün rağbetimiz Allah'adır.” Bizi fazlu kereminden zengin kılması için. Bu ayet-i Kerime bütün detaylarıyla şart makammdadır. Cevabı ise zuhuruna binâen mahfuzdur. Bu her mezhebin kendi nefsinin kendisinde gitmesi müm¬kün olsun diyedir. Yani kendileri için elbette daha hayırlı olurdu, demektir. Zira Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin kısmetine razı olmak; cennete girmeye sebeptir. Bağırmak, çağırmak ve feryad etmek ise mih¬net ve sıkıntı gerektirir. Selma (r.h.) ibrahim Edhem hazretlerinden naklettiler. İb¬rahim Edhem (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Her kim, miktarların peşine düşerse o kişi, gam keder ve üzüntüye gark olur.” Rızadan Şaşma Rızâ gösterene rıza göster; o an; Benim ve senin için tercih et; elden çekmemeyi. Yine bu manâda buyurdular: O nükteyi dinle: Kendini gam ve kederden azade kıl Üzüntüden kurtul Kaç içmekten (ve başkasına zarar vermek) kendini tut." Kadere İman Denilir ki: “Kader hak olduğu zaman, kızmak ahmaklık olur.” Sa'd bin Vakkas'ın Duası Gözleri görmez olduktan sonra Sa'd bin Vakkas (r.a.) hazret¬leri, Mekkeye geldiğinde; ona denildi ki; “Sen duaları makbul bir zatsın! Gözlerinin açılması (ve sana geri verilmesini) neden istemiyorsun (dua etmiyorsun)?” Buyurdular ki: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza ve kaderi benim için; gözle¬rimden daha sevimlidir!” Doğarken Hakîm (hikmet ehli bir zata) sordular: “Doğarken avuçların kapalı ve ölürken de açık olmasının se¬bep ve hikmeti nedir?” Buyurdular: “Doğum esnasında kişinin avuçlarının kapalı olması; Onun hayatında dünya bineğine karşı çok haris (düşkün) olmasına delildir. Vefatının anında da avuçlarının açık olması ise (onun lisan-ı hâl île): “Bakın! Görün ve ibret alın! Ben hiçbir şey almadan dün¬yadan çıkıyorum!” diyor. Hikâye (Rızık Endişesi) Hikâye olunur: Kefen soyucunun biri, Ebû Yezîd el-Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretlerinin elinde tevbe etti. Ebû Yezid el-Bestamî (k.s.) hazretleri ona hâlinden sordu. O: “Ben bin ölünün kefenini soydum. Onlardan ancak iki ada¬mın yüzünün kıbleye dönük olduğunu gördüm.” Bunun üzerine Ebû Yezid el-Bestamî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Miskinler! Rızık endişesi ve gayreti, onların yüzlerini kıble¬den (başka) tarafa çevirdi!” Rağbetimiz Mevlâya Olmalıdır Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmek ve onun vaadine itimad etmektir. Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bulursa onun gayrisini kaybe¬der. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini kaybetmek, mâ sivâyı Allah'tan gayrisini bulmaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bulmak ise mâ sivâyı Allah'tan gayriyi kaybetmekle mümkün olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bulan ona râzi olur. Ve Allah bize faz¬lından yine verir; dinin kemalinde kendisine muhtaç olduğumuz şeyleri ve dünyanın nizamından. Bizim bütün rağbetimiz Allah'adır. Yoksa dünya veya ukbâ'ya ve ikisinin ara¬sında bulunan Mevlâ'dan gayri şeylere değildir; bizim rağbetimiz. Rağbetin Çeşitleri Rivayet olundu: “İsa Aleyhisselâm, bir kavme uğradı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrediyorlar. İsa Aleyhisselâm onlara sordu: “Sizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmeye sevk eden âmil (sebep) nedir?” onlar: “Allanın sevabıdır!” dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm: “Sizler isabet ettiniz (doğru yapıyorsunuz)!” dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm daha sonra başka bir kavme uğradı. Onlar da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrediyorlardı. Onlara sordu: “Sizi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmeye sevk eden nedir?”" Onlar: “Allah korkusudur!” dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm onlara: “İsabet ettiniz (doğru yapıyorsunuz)” dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm üçüncü bir kavme daha uğradı. Onlar da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmekle meşgul idiler. İsa Aleyhisselâm onlara, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmelerinin se¬bebini sordu. Onlar: “Biz ne Allah korkusundan dolayı onu zikrediyoruz; ve ne de sevaba rağbetten dolayı. Belki kulluğun zilletini ve acizliğini or¬taya çıkarmak ve Rububiyetin izzetini ve yüceliğini ortaya koymak için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrediyoruz!” Kalbin şerefi onun marifetiyledir. “Dilin şerefi, onun mukaddes sıfatlarına delâlet eden lafızları (talaffuz etmek) iledir. Ve onun izzetini ifade etmek iledir.” İsa Aleyhisselâm: “Sizler hakikat ehlisiniz!” dedi. Cennetin Fiatı? Bu manada Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: “Babam, cennet bahçesini sattı bir buğday tanesine. Eğer ben onu satmazsam arpa karşılığında olamam ona iyi halef ve evlad .” ZEKÂTIN VERİLECEĞİ YERLER Yüce Meali: “Sadakalar/zekât ancak şunlar içindir: Fukara, miskinler, zekâtın üzerine memur olanlar, müellefet'ul-kulûb, rakabeler hakkında, borçlular, Allah yolundakiler, yolda kalmışlar. Allah tarafından kat? olarak böyle farz buyuruldu ve Allah alîm'dir, hakîm'dir. Yine içlerinden öyleleri var ki, Peygamberi incitiyorlar ve: “O her söyleneni dinler bir kulak.” diyorlar. De ki: Sizin için bir hayır kulağıdır. Allah'a inanır, müminlere İnanır ve îmân edenleriniz için bir rahmettir. Allah'ın Resulünü incitenler için ise gayet acı bir azap vardır.” Tefsîr-i şerifi: “Sadakalar/zekât ancak şunlar içindir:” Zekâtların cinsi, demektir. Nakit ve diğerleri (öşür gibi) bü¬tün zekât çeşitlerine şâmildir. Zekâta-Sadaka Zekâta sadaka ismi verildi. Bunun sebebi, sadakanın kulun kullukta sidk-u samimiyetine delâlet etmesinden dolayıdır. El-Kâfî'de olduğu gibi. Sadaka Belâyı Def Eder “El-Ezâhir” kitabında zikredildi. Sadaka'nın terkibi, bir şeyde söz ve fiil olarak kuvvetli olmaya delalet eder. Kendisiyle tasdik olunan ve verilen şeylere isim verildi. Çünkü sadakaların kuvvetiyle belalar, def olunur. İlk Zekât Memuru Denildi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zekât toplaması için ilk olarak tayin edip gönderdiği zat; Beni sıdık'tan idi. (sadık oğulları) kelimesi, dal harfinin esresiyledir. Onlar Kinde de bir kavim idiler. Fetha ile olan sakadalar da onlara nisbet edildiler. Sadaka onların isimlerinden müştak kılınmış oldu. Fakirler ve Miskinler “Fukara ve miskinler içindir” Yani zekât gelecek (zikredilecek) olan şu sekiz sınıfa mahsustur. Bunları geçip münâfıkiara zekâtları vermeyin. Fakir, nisabın altında bir şeyi olan (varlığı var ama; zekât verebilecek kadar zengin olmayan) kişi, demektir. Miskin Kimdir? Hiçbir şeyi olmayan kimsedir. Bu İmam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerinden rivayet edilendir. Denildi ki: Bunun aksidir. (Yani fakir hiçbir şeyi olmayan, miskin az bir şeyi olan kimsedir). Bu muhalif olmanın faydası, fakir veya miskin için vasiyet etmekte ortaya çıkar. Zekât Memurları? “Onun/zekâtın üzerine memur olanlar” Zekâtı toplamak ve tahsil etmek üzerine memur olanlar, demektir. Zekât memuruna fakir olsun, zengin olsun veya Haşimî olsun fark etmez, kendisinin çalışması miktannca onun elindeki zekât malından kendisine verilir. Eğer zekât memuru, bu zekât malını kaybetse kendisine hiçbir şey verilmez. Yine mal sahibi kendi isteğiyle ve eliyle malını getirip, İmam (devlet reisine) verirse; zekât memuruna hiçbir şey verilmez. “Et-Tebyîn” kitabında buyuruldu: “Eğer zekâtın kâfî gelmesine gark olursa (toplamış olduğu zekâtın yansı üzerine) ziyâde kılınmaz. Çünkü yarısı, insafın tâ kendisidir.” Müellefe-i Kulûb Kimlerdir? “Müellefet'ul-kulûb” Onlar, Arablardan husûsî bir kavim (topluluk) idiler. Kendilerinin kuvvetleri, nüfuzları ve bir çok tabileri (kendilerinin ardı sıra gelen ve sözlerini dinleyenler) vardı. Onlardan kimi müslüman idi. Kimi de kâfir. Kendilerine zekât malından verildi. Bu onlardan bazılarının içlerine; 1- İslâmı yerleştirmek. 2- İslama teşvik etmek. 3- Onların serlerinin korkusundan onlara veriliyordu. Köleler “Ve rakabeler (köleler) hakkında” Köleleri azad etmek (özgürlüğüne kavuşturmak) için zekât malı sarfedilir, demektir. Yani köleleri, boyunduruktan kurtarmak için; “Mükâtebe” (sözleşmeli) kölelere zekât malından bir şeyler verilir ki, onunla kendilerini kölelikten kurtarmada kendilerine yardım edilir. Yoksa normal kölelere zekât verilmez. Çünkü mükâtebe olan köle mal sahibi olmaya müstehak değildir. Ve mala malikte olamaz. Belki mevlâsı (sahibi ve efendisi) malik olur. Borçlu olanın malı da böyledir. Borçlunun sahibi olduğu şeye, alacaklısı sahip olur. Lâm harfi cerrinden ( harfine) geçmesi; diğer dört sınıfın zekât malına müstehak olmaları, aslında kendi zatlarından dolayı olmadığına delâlet etmesi içindir. Yani bu diğer dört kişinin zekât alabilmeleri sadece onların; 1- Mükâtebe. 2- Borçlu. 3- Mücâhid. 4- Müsâfır (yolcu) olmasından dolayıdır. Hatta ilk dördünde olduğu gibi zekâtı dilediği gibi bunlara sarfede bilsin. Belki zekâtın bunlara verilmesinin yönü; 1- Köleyi kölelikten kurtarmak içindir. 2- Borçluyu kendisinden mal isteyen ve hakkı olan kişilerin zimmetinden kurtarmak içindir. 3- Cihâd yapmaya muhtaç olan malzeme ve edevatın teminidir. 4- Ve yolcu için mesafeyi kat etmektir. Burada delâletin vechi, harfinin bazen sebebi beyân edilmede kullanılmasıdır. Falanca kişi, bir lokma çalmadan dolayı ta'zib olundu denildiği gibi. Yani onun sebebiyle demektir. Köle'den murad, mükâtebe olanlar ve diğerleridir. Velev ki zengin olsalar bile; kendilerinin kazanmaktan aciz oldukları mal kendilerine verilir, o da o malı kendi özgürlüğünde (kölelilikten kurtarılmak) için verir. “Köleler” kelimesi, (boyun) kelimesinin cemiidir Kendisiyle kölenin cümlesi tabir olunur. Ve kölelere isim kılındı. Borçlular “Ve borçlular” Gârim; Günahta olmamaksızm kendi nefisleri için borçlanan kişilere denilir. Kendilerinin borçlarından fazla olarak nisaba malik olacakları malları olmadığı zaman, kendilerine zekât verilir. borçlu ve borçlu kelimeleri her ne kadar ikisi de üzerinde borcu olan kimseler için kullanılıyorsa da; ancak, bu âyet-i Kerimede zikredilen borçlu kelimesinden murad, üze¬rinde borç olan kimse demektir. Çünkü borçlu iki kısımdır. Birincisi: Ma'siyette olmaksızın kendi nefsi için borçlanan kimse, demektir. Bu kişiye borcundan fazla olarak malı kalmama¬sı şartı ile kendisine borcu kadar zekât malından verilir. Eğer malı varsa kendisine zekât verilmez. Adam borçludur; ama diğer ta¬raftan malı varsa kendisine zekât malı verilmez. İkincisi: Maruf (iyilik) ve kişilerin arasını islâh etmek için borçlanan kimsedir. Bu kişiye de borcunu ödeyecek miktar kadar zekât malından verilir. Bu kişi zengin olsa bile kendisine zekât malından verilir. Ama kim, günah ve masiyet için borçlanırsa; zekât malın¬dan ona hiçbir şey verilmez. Allah Yolunda “Allah yolundakiler,” İmam Ebû Yusuf (r.h.) hazretlerine göre fakir gazilerdir. Onlar, fakirliklerinden dolayı İslam ordusuna katılmaktan aciz ka¬lanlardır. Yani nafakaları olmadığı veya binekten yoksun oldukları zaman ve bunlardan başka cihad aletleri olmayan kişilere zekâtın verilmesi helal olur. Her ne kadar bu şahıslar kazanç elde edebi¬len kişiler olsalar bile. Çünkü kazanç ile uğraşmak kendilerini Allah yolunda cihâd etmekten ahkoyar. “Yol” kelimesi her ne kadar tâat ve ibâdetin hepsine umum ise de lakin hususiyetle gazevat (savaşlar) hakkında kulla¬nılır; mutlak olarak kullanıldığı zaman. “İmam Muhammed, onlardan (malından ve ailesinden) uzak ve kopuk ve bir sebeple muhtaç duruma düşmüş hacıdır” de¬di. Yolcu “Yolda kalmışlar” Müsâfir, çok yolculuk yapan ve malından uzak ve kopuk olan kişidir. Müsâfıre “Yolun oğlu” adı verilmesi, onun sürekli yola devam etmesinin 'kendisine lazım olmasından dolayıdır. Her mübâh için yola çıkıp seferi mesâfesini kat eden kişiye, onun ihti¬yacı kadar, kendisine zekât malından verilir. Kendi memleketinde (veya gideceği yerde) ister malı bulunsun (zengin olsun) ve ister¬se olmasın. Sefer anında fakir düşene zekât verilir. Bu kavl-i şerif, kendi vatanının (oturduğu yerin) dışında malı olan fakir mukîme de şâmildir. Bu tür kişiler de, “Yolda kalmışlar.” kavl-i şerifinin hükmünün altındadırlar. “Vereceklisi (borçlusu) ikrar etmiş ve lakin kendisi büyük bir sıkıntı içinde olan alacaklı kişi de yolda kalmışlar.” gibidir. el-Muhît kitabında olduğu gibi. Zekât Farzdır “Allah tarafından kat! olarak böyle farz buyuruldu,” Âyet-i Kerimenin başı kendisine delâlet ettiği üzere masdardır. Zira, Sadakalar/zekât ancak şunlar içindir: “Fukara, miskinler.” Kâvl-i şerifi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zekâtı size farz kılmakla farz kıldı, sözünün hükmündedir. Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu cemaat yani sekiz sınıf için zekâtı farz kıldı. Zekâtın farzıyyeti, Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri tarafından sabit olan bir farzdır. Zekâtı veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşır.” İlim ve Hikmet “Ve Allah alîm'dir” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanların halleri ve onların mertebelerinin haklarını ve istihkaklarını bilir. “Hakîm'dir.” Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, yapmış olduğu bütün işleri onu ge¬rektiren bir hikmet gereği yapar. 0 güzel işlerini ki, haklan sahip¬lerine vermekte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin güzel işlerindendir. Taksimatı Hikmetledir “Hak Teâlâ hazretleri taksimat yaptı. Her kese herşeyi Iayikı ile verdi. Yoktur onun kısmetinde yanlış. Kula gereken rızâ göstermektir. Onun taksimatına rızâ göstermeyen gazabına uğrar.” Müellefetül-Kulub Bil ki müelletü'l-kulûb (kalbleri İslama ısındırlan kişilerin) payı sahabelerin icmâları ile sakıt oldu (düştü). Bu durum İslâm dininin kuvvet bulmasıyla oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dinini aziz, üstün ve kelimesini (tevhidi ve şeriatı) yüceltti. müslümanlar, bundan müstağni oldular. Müslümanlar, kendilerinin lehine lobi çalışmaları yapmaları için kalbi İslama ısındırılacak kişilere, zekât vermekten kurtuldular. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.)m hilâfeti zamanında, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.): “İslâm dini, izzet ve kuvvet buldu. Kim rüşvet alır (veya verirse) onun vebali kendisinedir. Eğer sizler, rüşvet almaksızın İslâm üzerine sebat ederseniz, ne güzel! Yok eğer hâlâ rüşvet isterseniz, bizimle sizin aranızda kılıç (konuşur)” dedi. Bunun üzerine (o devirde) zekât için hâli üzerine yedi yer kaldı. Zekâtı Tek Kişiye Vermek Zekât veren kişi, zekâtını bu sınıflardan tek bir sınıfa verebi¬lir; ve hatta bunlardan tek bir şahsa vermesi de caizdir. Çünkü, fakirler içindir kavl-i şerifinde beyan içindir. Yani zekâtın verileceği yerler, bunlardır, bunların dışına çıkılmaz, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, Hilafet “Abbas oğulları içindir!” Filancanın mirası yakın akrabalar içindir” denildiği gibi. Yani hilâfet başkaları için değildir, demektir. Yoksa eşit şekilde onlar arasındadır, demek değildir. Lam harfi ihtisas lamıdır. Temlik lamı değildir. Çünkü mechül ile temlik yapmak caiz değildir. Bir Dirhem Tek Fakire Verilir Bizim şeyhlerimiz (Fıkıh ilminde mahir olan âlimlerimiz) bu¬yurdular: Bir dirhem tasadduk etmek isteyen kişi, tekbir fakire vermesi gerekir. Yoksa o tek dirhemi bozuk para yaparak değişik miskin ve fakirlere dağıtmaz. El-Muhît'ta olduğu gibi. Fıtır Sadakası Bundan dolayı fıtır sadakasında en faziletli olan kişinin kendi sadakasını ve ailesinin sadakasını tek bir fakire vermesidir. İbni mes'ûd (r.a.) hazretlerinin yaptıkları gibi. Timurtâşfde olduğu gibi. Nisab Miktarını Bir Kişiye Vermek Zekât malından nisab miktarını borçlu olmayan bir fakire bir defada vermek mekruhtur. Ama zekâtın verileceği kişi, eğer borçlu veya aile sahibi olup, o verilen mal onun ailesinin arasında böluşturuldüğünde onlardan her biri hususiyetle nisab miktarına malik olmuyorlarsa, onlara nisab miktarından fazla vermek mek-ruh olmaz. "el-Eşbâh"ta olduğu gibi. "(Musannifin) mekruh o-lur, sözü yani kerahetle beraber caiz olur, demektir. Caiz olması, edâ edilen zekâtın fakire ulaşmasından dolayı¬dır. Zekâitemlîk ile tamam olur. O mal kendisine verildiğinde, o kişi zaten fakir idi. Ancak temlikin tamamlanılmasından sonra o kişi zengin olur. Zenginlik, temlikten sonra olduğundan dolayı böyle bir şey zarureten caiz olur. Ama mekruh olması ise, onunla faydalanmak, zenginlik ha¬line tesadüf ettiği içindir. Eğer fakirlik halinde olmuş olsaydı, da¬ha mükemmel ve daha güzel olurdu. Dilenmeyen Fakirlere Vermek Günlük (yiyeceği kadar malı olup) istemekten müstağnî olan (kimseden bir şey istemeyenlere vermek mendûbtur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şeriflerinden dolayı: “Onları istemeye muhtaç etmeyin (Onlar istemeden onlara verin)” Dilenmek (ve başkasından istemek) zillettir. Dilenmeyen fa¬kirlere vermek ise müslümanı zillete düşmekten kurtarmak var¬dır. Dilenmesi Haram Olan Kişiler Bir günlük yiyeceği ve içeceği olan bir müslümanın dilenme¬si, haramdır. Dilervmek zillettir ve aşağılıktır. müslümanın kendi¬sini zillete düşürmesi, kendisine helal değildir. İhtiyaç olmadan başkasını yormaktır. Başkasına yük olmak ve zoraki istemek ha¬ramdır. Zekât müslümana Verilir Sonra bil ki, bu zikredilen vasıflar, her ne kadar müslüman ve kâfir kişiye umum ise de ancak hadis-i şerifler, zekâtı bunlar¬dan hususiyetle müslüman olan kişilere mahsus kıldı. Namaz Kılmayana Zekât? Ebû Hafs hazretleri buyurdular; “Namaz kılmayana zekât ve¬rilmez. Ancak bazen kılana verilir.” Âlime Zekât Fakir âlime zekât vermek; câhil kişiye zekât vermekten daha faziletlidir. Nafile Sadakalar Nafile olan sadakalar ise, 1- Bu zikredilen sınıflar. 2- Onların gayri kişilere. 3- Müslüman. 4- Zimmî. 5- Mescidlerin binası. 6- Köprülerin yapımı. 7- Meyyitin tekfin ve techîzi. 8- Borcunun ödenmesi. 9- ve buna benzer şekillerde nafile sadakalar verilir. Çünkü nafile sadakalarda temlik etmek şartı yoktur. Eğer farz olan zekâtı bu yerlerden birine vermek isterse; önce fakire verir. Sonra da ona bu yerlere sarfetmesini emreder. Bu durum da hem zekâtını veren kişi ve hem de fakir sevap ka¬zanır. Zekât Malından Borç Ödemek Kişi, zekât malından hayatta olan bir kişinin borcunu ödese yani zekât malından diri olan bir kişinin borcunu verse; bu borç¬lunun emri ve isteğiyle olursa, caizdir. Sanki borçlu kişiye borç vermiş gibi olur. Alan kişi de zekâtta vekil kişi gibi olmuş olur. Eğer onun emri ve isteği doğrultusunda değilse, o zaman teberru olmuş olur ki, zekât malından ödenmesi caiz olmaz. Zekât Kimlere Verilmez? Zekât malı; 1- Mecnûn. 2- Sabi. 3- Mürâhık olmayan çocuklara verilmez. Ancak, onlar adına onlar için alması caiz olan kişiler, babala¬rı, vasileri gibi ve bunlardan başka kimlerin onların adına alması hariç; bu durumda caiz olur. Ama almaya akıl erdiren mürâhık (baliğ olamayan) çocukla¬ra verilir. El-Muhît kitabında olduğu gibi. Beytü'1-Mal “Mecmeu'l-Fetevâ”da buyuruldu; Beytü'1-Mal (İslâm devletinin hazinesinde) bulunanlar dört kısımdır: 1- Zekâtlar. 2- Ganimetler. 3- Cizyeler ve haraçlardır. 4- Meyyitin terekeleri, (Veresesi bulunmayanların malları) Birincisi: Zekâtlardır. Zekât ve zekâtın altına girenler (öşür gibi) şeylerdir. Bunlar, şu kavl-i şerifte zikredildiği kişilere sarfedelir: Sadakalar/zekât Ancak Şunlar İçindir: “Fukara, miskinler, zekâtın üzerine memur olanlar, müellefet'ul-kulûb, rakabeler hakkında, borçlular, Allah yolundakiler, yolda kalmışlar. Allah tarafından kat'î olarak böyle farz buyuruldu ve Allah alîm'dir, hakîm'dir” İkincisi: Ganimetlerdir. Ganimetler; 1- Yetimlere. 2- Miskinlere. 3- Yolda kalanlara verilir. Üçüncüsü: Cizye ve haraç'tır. Bunlar da islâm ülkesi ve müslümanların imar ve islâhı için sarfedilir. 1- Gedikleri kapatmak. 2- Kaleleri İslah etmek. 3- Savaş yapmak. 4- Vatanı savunmak. 5- Askerlere vermek. 6- Silah temin etmek. 7- Eğitmek. 8- Yol emniyeti. 9- Köprüleri tamir ve İslah etmek. 10- Nehirleri akıtmak. 11- Valilerin maaşları. 12- Memurlann maaşları. 13- Kadıların maaşları. 14- İmamlar. 15- Müezzinler. 16- Kurrâların maaşları, 17- Mühtesib (vaaz, emr-i bi'I-maruf ve nehyi anil-münker işini yapanların) 18- Belediylerin. 19- Müftîlerin maaşları. 20- Öğretmenlerin maaşları. 21- Ve devletin diğer bütün âmir, memur ve ihtiyaçlarında kullanılır. Dördüncüsü: Varis bırakmaksızın vefat eden meyyitin tere¬kesi, yada kan veya kocanın kendilerinden başka kimse bırakma-dan vefat etmeleri durumunda geride kalan mallardır. Varissiz vefat eden meyyitin terekesi, fakir olan 1- Hastalara. 2- Tedavilerine. 3- İlaçlara. 4- Ve çalışmaktan kazanmaktan aciz olan kimselerin nafakalarına sarfedilir. Bitti. İşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i Kerimede şu işaretler vardır: “Sadakalar/zekât ancak şunlar içindir” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi; Hiçbir gün-gece ve saat yoktur ki, mutlaka onun (o gün, gece ve saatin) içinde; Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, o vakitte kulla¬rından dilediğine tasaddukta (maddi ve manevi ikramları) bulu¬nur. “Fukara içindir.” Fakirler, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleriyle zengin olanlardır. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayriyle fena bulup; Allahü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bakî olanlardır. Bu (sözlerin) hakikati. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rinin şu hadis-i şerifidir: “Fakirler, sabırlarından dolayı, kıyamet gününde Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (manevî) meclisinde bulunanlardır.” Bu sözler, Vasîtî (r.h.) hazretlerinin şu sözlerinin sırrıdır: Fakir, Allahü Teâla hazretlerine muhtaç olmaz. Bu şundan¬dır: Çünkü fakir, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleriyle zengindir. Bir şeyle zengin olan ise ona muhtaç olmaz. “Ve miskinler” Bunlar (miskinler) ise, taleb denizinde, kendileri için kalb gemisinden vücûd vasıflarından biraz kalan kişilerdir. O gemiyi gerçekten muhabbeti Hızır harap etmişti. Onların ötesinde ise güzel ve yeni gemilerin hepsini alan bir meük vardır. “Ve zekâtın üzerine memur olanlar,” Bunlar amel erbabıdır. Fakirler ve miskinler “Hâl” ehli olduk¬ları gibi. “Ve müellefet'ul-kulûb” Bunlar, kalbleri Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikriyle ülfet ka¬zanan kişilerdir. Bunlar, mâ sivâ'dan (Allah'tan gayri şeylerden) uzaklaşmakla; Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşan kişilerdir. “Verakabeler hakkında” Bunlar, kalbleri mevcudatın boyunduruğundan, kulluğun hürriyetini bulmak için yazılanlardır. Mükâtib, hiçbir şeyi kalma¬yan kul, demektir. “Ve borçlular” Bunlar, kâinatın mertebelerini, vasıflarını, tabiatlerini, ha-vassıni borç alan kimselerdir. Bunlar borçlarından dolayı vucûd hapishanesinde mahbûs olanlardır. Bunların kurtuluşları ise zimmetlerinde olanları geri vermek olur. İşte bunlar, bu ilâhî sa¬dakalar ile vucûd zindanından kurtulurlar. “Ve Allah yolundakiler” Bunlar, “Cihâd-ı ekber” savaşında savaşan gazilerdir. Bu bü¬yük cihâd, kişinin nefis, hevâ-ü heves, şeytan kâfirleri ve dünya ile yapmış olduğu mücâhededir. “Ve yolda kalmışlar.” Bunlar, tabiat ve beşeriyet vatanından, şeriat ve tarikat kademiyle peygamberlerin ve evilyânin (mürşid-i kâmillerin) sefareti (delâlet ve öncülüğünde) Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yürüyen yolculardır. “Allah tarafından kat'î olarak böyle farz buyuruldu.” Bu 1- seyr. 2- Cihâd. 3- Borcu ödemek. 4- Mevcudat köleliğinden hürriyet. 5- Kalbi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ülfet ettirmek. 6- Şeriatın arzularını kullanmak. 7- Onları yerleştirmek. 8- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle müstağni olmak için fakrı talep etmek; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kullarının üzerine vacip bir emirdir. Bu sadakalar, sadık olan talebeler için Rabbânî mevhibelerden, ilâhî lütuflardandır. Bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendileri için ikramda bu¬lunduğu kişinin zimmetine koymuş olduğu vacip bir emirdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “Kim bana bir karış yaklaşırsa; ben ona bir zira' yaklaşı¬rım.” Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Seyr ü Sülük Ehlinin İşi Sâlike (seyr-ü suluk ehline) düşen vazife, mevcudat vasıfla¬rından fena bulmak, kâinat boyunduruğundan hürriyetini ka¬zanmak ve bu nefahat ve sakadalara fakirliğini arzetmektir. Efendimize (s.a.v.) Eziyet Edenler “Yine içlerinden öyleleri var ki” Münafıklardan Cellâs bin Süveyd ve onun taraftarları gibi. “Onlar ki Peygamber'i incitiyorlar” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında, insanlara eziyet veren şeylerle eziyet ediyorlar. “Ve diyorlar ki” Onların bazıları tarafından; “Bu fiili işlemeyin! Çünkü bizler bu sözlerin ona ulaşmasını ve onun bizi rezil etmesinden korkuyoruz” denildiği zaman; onlar derler ki; “O, Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir kulaktır.” Kendisi için söylenen her sözü işitir. Yani “Biz onun hakkında dilediğimizi söyleriz. Sonra ona gelir ve söylediğimizi inkâr ederiz. Yemin ederiz; o da bizim söylediğimiz sözde bizi tasdik eder! Muhammed, ancak işiten bir kulaktır. Yani sahibi öyledir” dediler. Münafıklar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.)hazretlerine, “Kulak” adını verdiler. Bu, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin söylenen her sözü işitmesi (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından kendisine haber verilmesin¬den) dolayı; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri mübalağa ile bu vasıf ile vasıflandı. Hatta onu tasdik etmesinden dolayı sanki kendisi “Kulak” vasfının ta kendisiymiş gibi oldu. Münafıklar, bu vasıfla, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zekâsının olmadığını ve gayretinin uzak olduğunu murad ediyorlardı. Belki doğrusu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kalb-i selîm, işit¬tiği her şeye karşı gayreti çabuk bir zat idi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri, öncelikle tebliğ edilen sözü işitiyor. Bu sözler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eziyet vermekteydi. Sonra inkâr vaki olduğu veya yemin ya da özür dilendiği za¬man. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) onu kabul ederdi. Yine ister doğru olsun ve isterse yalan olsun. Münafıklar bunu söylediler. Çünkü Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onları yapmış olduğu bu kötü işlerinden dolayı, kendilerinin yüzüne çarpmazdı ve onlara karşı halîm ve kerem sahibi olup; onları hoşgörüyle karşılardı. Münafıklar, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu güzel davranışlarından dolayı onu aklı, düşüncesi az, kavramasının ve görüşünün kusurlu olduğunu zannediyorlardı. Münafıklara Cevap “Deki:” Ey habibim (s.a.v.)! O, “Sizin için bir hayır kulağıdır.” Bu kavl-i şerif, mevsufun sıfatına izafeti kabilindendir. Bu kavf-i şerif, “Sadık adam” sözü gibidir. Kavl-i şerifin- manâsı şöyledir: Evet! Muhakkak ki o kulaktır. Zira özürleri işiten ve özürleri kabul eden kişi, özürleri (işitmeyen ve) kabul etmeyen kişiden daha hayırlıdır. Zira özürleri kabul et¬mek, kerem ve güzel ahlaktan doğar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, münafıkların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hakkında söylemiş ol¬dukları sözleri kabul etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Kulaktır”. Ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu sözü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini medhetmek (övmek) manâsı üzerine hamletti. Her ne kadar münafıklar, bu sözü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini yermek manâsında kullandılarsa da, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu¬nunla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini sena edip övdü. Allâha İman Eder “Allah'a inanır” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kulak olmasının tefsiridir. Bu kavl-i şerif, muhâtabiar için bir haberdir. O hiç şüphesiz âlemlerin en hayırlısı olduğu gibi. “Ve mü'minlere inanır.” Yani mü'minlerin sözlerini kabul eder ve onların haber verdi¬leri şeylerde onları tasdik eder. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri, mü'minlerin ihlâs, sıdk-ü samimiyetlerini ve doğruluklarını çok iyi bilmektedir. Hiç şüphesiz hâlis ve muhlis mü'minlerin haber verdikleri şeyler hak ve doğru olan şeylerdir. Kim, bir sözü işitir ve kabul ederse o kişi “Kulak” olmuş olur. Lam harfi ziyâde içindir. Bu lam harfi, meşhur olan iman ile ebedî cehennem ateşin¬den kurtuluş olan imanın arasını tefrik içindir. Bu iman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmenin (yani küfrün) zıddıdır. “Çünkü iman eder” fiili be harf-i cerriyie müteaddî olur. Ters olanı ters olan üzerine hamletmek üzere böyledir. Allâha iman etti, “Gayba iman ederler” denilir. Böylece tasdik, teslim ve kabul manâsında olan imanın arasını ayırdı. Çünkü tasdik manâsına olan iman lam harf-i cerriyie müteaddî olur. “Sen bize inanacak değilsin” yani bizi tasdik edecek değilsin, denildiği gibi. Rahmet “Ve bir rahmet” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Sizin için bir hayır kulağıdır.” Kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır Yani o (Efendimiz s.a.v.) hazretleri rahmettir. Bu masdann mübalağa için fail üzerine itlakıyoluyladır. “Sizin içinizden îmân edenleriniz için” Yani sizden imanlarını izhâr edenler için. Onlarda münafık¬lardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlardan mazereti kabul edi¬yor; lakin bunda onları tasdik etmiyor. Belki onlara olan rifki, yu¬muşaklığı, onlara acıdığı ve rahmet ettiği için; onların sırlarını, açığa vurmuyor ve onların gizlilik perdelerini yırtıp onları ifşa et¬miyor. “Allah'ın Resûlü'nü incitenler için vardır” Söz veya davranışlarıyla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eziyet verenler için vardır. Dünya ve âhiret azabı o eziyetten dolayı çok acıdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazretlerinin onlar için büyük bir rahmet olduğunu beyan etti. Buna karşılıkta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eziyet etmek ise ihsana karşılık kötülük et¬mektir. İyiliğe karşı kötülük ise şiddetli ve çok acıklı bir azabı gerektirir. Münafıklar, önce Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini yerecek sözler söylüyorlardı; sonra da mü'minler olarak gelip; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden özür diliyorlardı. Bu özürlerini yeminlerle pekiştiriyorlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onların özürlerini kabul etmesi ve onlardan razı olması için çalışıyorlardı. Onun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu. MÜNAFIKLARIN YEMİNLERİ Yüce Meali: “Size gelirler, rızanızı celbetmek/gönlünüzü almak için Al¬lah'a yemin ederler. Eğer bunlar mümin iseler, daha evvel Al¬lah'ın ve Resûlü'nün rızasını düşünmeleri icab eder. Ya henüz şunu bilmediler mi, herkim Allah ve Resulüne yarış etmeye kalkarsa, ona muhakkak Cehennem ateşi var; ebedâ/sonsuz onda kalmak üzere. İşte rüsvaylığın büyüğü o. Münafıklar bütün kalblerindekilerle, kendilerini haber ve¬recek bir sûre'nin tepelerine inmesinden çekinirler. De ki: Eğlenin bakalım! Çünkü Allah o sizin çekindiklerinizi meydana çıkaracak. Size gelirler, Allah'a yemin ederler” Tefsîr-i şerifi: “Size gelirler, Allah’a yemin ederiz.” “Ey mü'minler! Münafıkların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kulak olması hakkında duyulan ve yayılan sözler hakkında sözleri, biz size nakletmedik!” diye size söyledikleri sözler; “Sizin rızanızı celbetmek/gönlünüzü almak için¬dir.” Bununla. “Daha evvel Allah'ın ve Resûlü'nün rızasını düşünmeleri icab eder.” Tevbe etmek, ta'nı (yermeyi) ve ayıplamayı terk etmekle Al¬lah ve Resulünün rızasını kazanmak daha evladır. Saygı gösterme konusunda gayret etmeleri ve huzurunda ve gıyabında tazimde bulunmaları daha iyi olurdu. Ama onların özürlerinin kabul edilmesi ve yalanlanmamaları ise onların ayıplarının örtülmesi ve gizlenmesidir. Yoksa onların (münafıkların) yaptıklarına rızâ değildir. Allah'ın Rızâsı Kavl-i şerifinde ki, zamir Allah'a râcidir. Bu zamirin müfred gelmesi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rızâsının Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsının altında bulunduğunu ilan etmek ve duyurmak içindir. ikisi Allah ve Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rızâları birbirlerinin lazımıdır. Yani biri diğerini gerektirir, İkisinden birinin zikriyle ikti¬fa etti. Çünkü ikisinin birbirlerinden ayrılmaları mümkün değildir. Ya da kavl-i şerifindeki zamir, Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine râcidir. Çünkü kelâm (söz). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rızâsı ve onun eziyeti hakkındadır. Burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isminin zikredilmesi, ta'zim içindir. Ve Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rızâsının, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin rızâsı olduğunu tembih etmek içindir. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasının zikredilmesinin yerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin rızâsının zikriyle iktifa edildi. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: “Aralarında hükmetmesi için Rasûlü ile Allah'a davet olundukları vakit de, bakarsın bunlardan bir kısmı çekinirler.” Bu âyet-i Kerimede de, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hükmünün zikriyle iktifa olundu. Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin hükmünün, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hükmü olduğunu tem¬bih içindir. kavi-i şerifindeki zamir, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine (herikisine birden) râcidir. Zikredi¬len teemmül ile kendisiyle ve müteaddid (çok sayıya) işaret edilen ism-i işaretin istiaresiyle her ikisine râcidir. Te 'vilden sonra hangi istiareye ne gerek vardı, denilmez. Çünkü bizler: O eğer istiare olmamış olsaydı te'vil sünnet olmazdı” de¬riz. Zira zamirler, ancak zata taarruz ederler Kendisine taarruz olmaksızın rücu edenler, kendisinin vasıflarından bir vasıftan do¬layıdır. Mezkuriyet de o vasıfların cümlesindendir. Ancak kendisi¬ne taarruz eden ism-i işarettir. Allah ve Resûlüllah (s.a.v.)’ın İsimleri Haddâdî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Burada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Resulünü) razı etmek için buyurmadı. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle, Efendimiz Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin isimlerinin tek bir kinayede aralarının cem edilmesi mekruhtur. Kötü Hatîb? Rivayet olundu: Adamın biri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında hut¬be okudu ve; “Kim Allah'a ve resulüne (s.a.v.) itaat ederse; o kişi ger¬çekten rüşdüne ermiş ve doğru yolu bulmuştur. Kim de her iki¬sine isyan ederse; gerçekten sapıtmış ve dalâlete düşmüştür!” dedi. O anda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; “Sen ne kötü bir hatipsin! Kim de her ikisine isyan ederse; diyeceğin yerde, Kim Allâha ve resulüne (s.a.v.) isyan ederse,” deseydin ya.” buyurdular. Edebi Talim Ebkârü'I-Efkâr kitabında buyuruldu: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu konuşmada edebi öğretmeyi murad buyurdu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ismiyle gayrinin ismini iki kinaye harfinin altında toplamayı kerih gördü. Çünkü bu du¬rum bir çeşit eşitliktir. Allah hakkında caiz değildir.” Cahillerin Övgüsüne Aldırış Etme Sa'dî Şirâzî(r.h.) buyurdular: “Konuşan bir kimsenin ayıbını söylediği zaman, onu kabul etmelidir. Onun sözü salâh kabul etmez! Mağrur olma! “Câhillerin seni övmelerine aldanma! Ve kendi hüsnü zannına.” Maşallah Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Mâşâallah (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği şey olur ve falanca kişi diledi) demeyin. Lakin "mâ şâallah (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği şey olur) ve sonra da falanca kişi diledi” deyin.” Edeb Huttâbî buyudular: Bu edebe irşâd'tır. “Çünkü atıf vavı cemi ve müştereklik içindir. Sonra atıf harfi ise, tertib ve tarafı! içindir.” Bu hadis-i şerif ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesini ve meşletini gayrinin dilemesinin üzerine takdîm etti. Allah ve Gayrisine Atfın Şekli Yine bundan dolayı Nehaî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Kişinin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığmıyorum ve sana” denilmesi caiz değildir. “Lakin, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınıyorum; sonra da sana.” demesi caiz olur. Yine; “Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve sonra da falanca kişi olmasaydı; elbette ben şöyle yapardım” denilir. “Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve falanca kişi ol¬masaydı”denilmez. “Kim Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve Resulüne itaat ederse” denilir. Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmeyi farz kılarak kullarına kulluk vazifesi verdi. Kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat et¬tiği zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmekle, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmiş olur. Mü'min Resûlüllah (s.a.v.)'e İtaat Eder “Eğer bunlar mü'min iseler.” Yani onlar, imanlarını izhâr etmede, sadık ve samimi iseler; Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerini ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerini taat, ihlâs ve iman ile râzî etsinler. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri memnun ve hoşnut edilmeye daha layıktır. Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.)e Karşı Yarışa Kalkışanlar “Ya henüz şunu bitmediler mi” Bu münafıklar bilmiyorlar mı? İstifham tevbîh (sual azarla¬mak) içindir. Münafıkların kötü akıbetlerini bildikleri halde, kendi¬sini işlemeye atıldıkları ve cür'et ettikleri büyük hatadan dolayı. Muhakkak ki o, “Şân zamiridir. herkim ki” Şartıyyetiçindir. Manâsı her kim ki, demektir. “Allah ve Resûlü'ne yarış etmeye kalkar¬sa” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefet eder veya hududunu aşarsa, demektir. “Birine muhalif olup onunla harbetmektir” Tacü'l-Masâdir" de olduğu gibi. babından gelen hadd kelimesi, taraf ve nihâye demektir. Muhalefet eden ve birbiriyle inatlaşan her bir kimsenin kendi sahibinin haddinin gayriyle haddini aşarak karşı gelmesi demektir. “Ona muhakkak vardır” Fetha ile okunur. Kendisi mübtedâ olup haberi mahzûftür. Onun için haktır (ve o kişi müstehak olur): Cehennem ateşi; ebedâ/sonsuz onda kalmak üzere. “İşte bu.” “Ebedî ve sonsuz azab; rüsvaylığın büyüğü odur.” Rüsvaylik, zillet, aşağılık, düşüklük ve rezil olmaya yaklaş¬mak ve pişmanlıktır. Bu ise onların nifaklarının meyvesidir. Çünkü şahidlerin huzurunda onların nifaklarının zuhuruyla alay edilir. Ve onları hususî azab çarpar. Eziyet Safvettir Bil ki bütün peygamberler ve hakkında konuşma ve beyanın ihata edemeyeceği her şan sahibi ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlardan daha şiddetlidir. Buyurdukları gibi: “Hiçbir kimse benim eziyet gördüğüm kadar eziyet gör¬medi.” “Eziyet, tasfiye olmanın yolu olduğundan bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı: Hiçbir peygamber, benim saf ol¬duğum kadar safî olmadı!” demektir. Amma Taif ganimetleri dağıtılırken, bazı münafıkların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin adaletsizlik yaptığını ve âdil dav¬ranmadığını söylemeleri üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin de; “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve onun Resulü adaletli olmadıkları zaman; kim adaletli olur? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kardeşim Musa'ya rahmet etsin; o bundan daha büyük bir eziyetle eziyet olundu; sabretti.” buyurdular. Bu hadis-i şerifinin ise o vakte nisbetle olma ihtimali vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin eziyet çekmeleri kemiyet bakı¬mından tâ ömrünün sonlarına kadar şiddetlenerek devam etti. Kalbime gelen budur. Safîleşmek Peygamberler (a.s.) hep eziyetlere mübtelâ oldular, memle¬ketlerinden sürgün edildiler, hicret ettiler, savaştılar ve hatta bir çok peygamber öldürüldü! Peygamberlerin halleri böyle olunca, sen evliyâ-i kiram hazerâti hakkında ne düşünürsün? Evliya, pey¬gamberlerden daha çok tasfiye edilmeye muhtaçtırlar. Çünkü peygamberlerin kutsiyeti daha galiptir. Peygamberlerin bâtınları nurla doludur. Peygamberlerin sırlan daha safî'dir. Hz. Hasan ve Hz. Hüseyin Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hazret-i Hasan (r.a.) zehir ile şehid edildi. Hazret-i Hüseyin (r.a.)'da kesilerek şehid edildi. Bunun sebebi ikisinin (hazret-i Hasan ve Hüseyin r.a.)ın kemâle ermeleri için şehâdet tayin edilmesidir. Halbuki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allâhü Teâlâ'dan ikisine şefaat etmeye kadir idi. Eğer Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri isteydi, ikisinin bu şekilde öldürülmemeleri için. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katında şefaati olur¬du). Lakin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ikisinin kurtuluşunu ve onlar için tercih olanın ve mertebelerinin kemâle ermesinin bu şehâdetlerinde olduğunu gördü. Hatta, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, temiz hanımlarından bi¬rine iki şişe verdi. Ve buyurdular: “Bunlardan biri sarardığı zaman, Hasan zehirle şehîd edi¬lecektir. Diğerinde olanlar tam kızardığı (kıpkırmızı) olduğu zaman ise Hüseyin kesilerek şehid edilecektir!” Gerçekten de böyle oldu. Belalara Tahammül Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, itaat etmek, teslim olmak ve mü¬nafık ve kötü insanlardan gelen bütün eziyetlere tahammül et¬mektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gerçekten müttekî müminlerle beraberdir; nerede olurlarsa olsunlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisiyle beraber olduğu zaman, ondan kötülükleri keşfeder ve bütün belâlar ona çok ehven ve kolay gelir. Mübtelâya uğrayan kişi, her hal ve durumunda o belâları vereni müşahede ettiği için hep büyük bir sevinç ve ferah içinde olur. Şahın Oturduğu Yer Mesnevi’de buyuruldu: “Muhakkak ki şahımın oturduğu yer, îğne deliği kadar da olsa bizim için çok geniş ve ferahtır. Ay gibi bir Yusuf un olduğu yer; faraza kuyunun dibi de ol¬sa; Bizim için bir cennettir.” Münafıkların Korkuları “Münafıklar tepelerine inme¬sinden çekinirler.” Mü'minlerin üzerine. kendilerini haber verecek bir sûre'nin." Bu sûre mü'minlere haber verir. “Bütün kalblerindekilerle,” Münafıkların kalblerinde bulunan şirk ve nifakı haber verir¬de; münafıklar böylece rezil ve rüsvây olmuş olur ve gizlilikleri açılıp ortaya konulur. İlk iki zamir mü'miniere râcidir. Üçüncü zamir ise münâfiklar içindir, işin huzuru anında ayrılışı pek aidırış etmezier. Zamir¬lerin üçünün de münafıklara raci olması da caiz olur. Buna göre manâ: Münafıklar kendilerinin üzerine yani ken¬dilerinin durumları hakkında bir suretinin inmesinden çekinirler, demektir. Zira kendilerinin hakkında inen bir sûre, kendilerinin üzerine inmiş demektir. Çünkü inen kalblerinde gizledikleri sırları da açığa verir ve onlardan haber vermektedir. Kendilerinin yanında malum olduğu halde, onları uyarmanın ve haber verileceğinin beyan edilmesinin manâsı, onlara göre çekinilen şey, mü'minlerin kendilerinin sırlarına ve hatalarına muttali olmasıdır. Yoksa kendi nefislerinin onlara muttali olmaları değildir. Çünkü onlar gizledikleri şeyleri fısıldaşarak' konuşuyorlar kendi sırlarını insanların arasında yayıyorlar. Ve onları adamların ağızlarından işitiyorlar. Münafıkların İnancı Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Münafıklar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin peygamberliğini inkâr ettikleri halde; kendi nifaklarını haber veren vahyin inmesinden nasıl çekinebilirler? Zaten onlar vahye inanmıyorlar! Münafıklar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine vahyin inmesinden nasıl çekinebilirler? Cevap: Derim ki: Münafıkların bazıları, peygamberliği biliyor¬lardı. Lakin onlar, şirk ehiinin yanında inat ve haset (kıskançlıklarından) dolayı inkâr ediyorlardı. Münafıkların bazıları da peygamberlik işinde şek ve şüphe içindeydiler. Şüphe eden kişi, vahyin inmesini mümkün ve caiz görür. Ve kendi sırlarını açıklayıp, kendilerini rüsvây eden vahyin inmesinden de korkar. Münafıkların Çekingeleri Ebû Müslim hazretleri buyurdular: “İstihza (alay etmek) yoluyla münafıklardan sakınma ve çe¬kinmeyi izhâr ettiler. Münafıklar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin her şeyden konuştuğunu işittiklerinde”; şöyle dediler: “O vahiy yoluyla konuşuyor!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tekzib ediyor, yalanlıyor ve is¬tihza ediyorlardı. Kendi aralarında istihza yoluyla; “Gerçekten biz çekiniyor ve korkuyoruz; ona bizi rezil ve rüsvây eden bir sûre ve ayetin inmesinden çekiniyoruz!” diyorlar¬dı. Bundan dolayı şöyle buyuruldu: “De ki: “Eğlenin bakalım!” İstihza işini yapın! Bu tehdid emridir. İstediğiniz gibi alay edin; onun cezası olarak rezil ve rüsvây edileceksiniz. “Çünkü Allah meydana çıkaracak.” Kuvvetten fiile çıkarır. Ya da yokluk ve gizlilikten bariz edip açığa çıkarır. “Sizin çekindiklerinizi” Sizin, inmesinden çekindiğiniz sûrenin inmesi veya o çekin¬diklerinizin izhâr edilmesidir. Bundan dolayı bu sureye “Sûretü'l-Fadiha” sırları açığa veren sûre adı verildi. Çünkü bu sûre münafıkların sırlarını ortaya koydu ve onları rezil ve rüsvay etti. Bu sûreye aynı zaman¬da Hafira adı verildi. Çünkü bu sûre, münafıkların kalblerini kazıyıp, sırlarını keşfetmektedir. MÜNAFIKLARA İHTAR Yüce Meali: “Şayet kendilerine sorsan: Biz sırf lâfa dalmış şakalaşıyorduk.” derler. De ki: Siz, Allah ile, onun âyetleriyle, peygamberiyle mi eğleni¬yordunuz?” Beyhude/boşuna özür beyan etmeyin! îmân ettiğinizi söyledikten sonra küfrünüzü açığa vurdunuz. içinizden bir kısmını affedersek, bir kısmını cürümlerinde ve günahlarında ısrar ettiklerinden dolayı azabımıza uğratacağız. Münafıkların erkekleri de, kadınları da birbirlerinin tıpkı¬dırlar: Münkeri ve kötülüğü emir, ma'rûftan/güzel şeylerden nehyederler ve ellerini sıkı tutarlar. Allah'ı unuttular da Allah da onları unuttu. Hakîkat münafıklar hep fâsıktırlar.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Şayet kendilerine sorsan” Münafıkların istihza yoluyla söylediklerinden sorarsan; Elbette derler ki: “Biz sırf lâfa dal¬mış.” Biz sadece kelam edip konuşuyoruz; yolcuların yolu söz ve konuşma ile kat etmek için konuştukları gibi. “Ve şakalaşıyoruz” Çocuklar, oynadıkları ve şakalaştıkları gibi. Münafıkların Kötü Davranışları Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Tebûk gazvesine gidiyordu. Önünde de münafıklardan bir takım binekli vardı. Münafıklar, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle istihza ediyorlar¬dı. Ve; “Bakın bu adama! Samın kalelerini ve saraylarını fethetmek istiyor! Ne kadar akıldan uzaktır! Ne kadar uzaktır! Muhammed sarı oğullan ile (Rumlarla) savaşmayı çocuk oyuncağı zannediyor! Vallahi sanki onlar yani sahabeler yarın (kaçıp) dağılıp dağlara sığınacaklar!” diyorlardı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberini buna muttali kıldı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Şu bineklileri bana getirin!” dedi. Onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzuruna getirildiklerinde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: “Siz şöyle şöyle dediniz” diye onları azarladı, onlar (hemen sözü değiştirdiler ve:) Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Hayır! Vallahi! Biz senin işinden ve ashabının işinden bir şeyin aleyhinde konuşmadık! “Bizler ancak daldık ve şakalaştık!” dediler. “Onlar, yapmakta oldukları istihza (alay etmek), Allah ve Re¬sulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerini hafife alan sözlerini inkâr edince; “Allâhü Tâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: onun âyetleriyle, peygamberiyie mi eğleniyordunuz?” Harfi takrirden sonra istihzanın olması, kendisiyle istihzâ'nm olduğuna, istihzanın tahakkuk ve sübûtuna işarettir. Zira; “Sen, Allâhü Teâiâ üe istihza ediyorsun” demek Sen Allâhü Teâlâ ile mi istihza ediyorsun?” demenin arasında fark vardır. Birincisi ihtzânm (aiayın) bağiantsı üzerine inkârı gerektirir. İkincisi ise Allâhü Teâiâ hazretieri hakkında isfihzâ'nın olmasını nefyederve olmamasını gerektirir. Münafıkların Özür Dileme Haklan Yoktur “Beyhude/boşuna özür beyan etmeyin!” Asla özürle meşgul olmayın! Sizin yalanlarınız bilinmektedir ve bâtıl olan yanlarınız açık seçik anlaşıldı. Özür Dilemem., Manâsı Özür dilemek, günahın eserini silmekten ibarettir. Et-Tibyân'da buyuruldu: Özür dilemenin aslı, (konuyu kökünde) kesmektir. ona özür diledim" denilir. Yani onun kalbimde (benim hakkımda) bulunan şeyleri kesip attım, demektir. Münafıklar Kâfirdiler “Gerçekten siz küfrünüzü açığa vurdunuz.” Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerine eziyet etmek ve onun hakkında ileri geri konuşmakla küfre girdiniz. “İmân ettiğinizi söyledikten sonra.” İmanınızı izhâr etmenizden sonra; küfre girdiniz. Çünkü münafıklar asla mü'min olmadılar. Lakin münafıklar oldular. “Eğer affedersek, içinizden bir kısmını” Tevbelerinden ve ihlaslarından dolayı veya kendilerinin eziyet e istihzalardan uzaklaşmalarından dolayı bazınızı affedersek. “Azabımıza uğratacağız bir kısmını onların olması sebebiyle” “Cürümlerinde ve günahlarında ısrar ettiklerinden dolayı” Cürümlerinde ısrar ettikleri ve günahlarından tevbe etme¬dikleri için. Veya eziyet ve yermeye devam ettikleri ve kaçınmadık¬larından dolayı kendilerine azap ederiz. Münafıkların Öldürülmesi Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! “Bunların küfürleri zuhur ettiği için bunları öldürmeyelim mi?” diyen kişiye. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri, şu hadis-i şerifiyie itiraz etti ve buyurdular: “Ben, Arabların, (benîm için) ashabının katili demelerin¬den ikrah ederim! Belki biz onları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cehennem ateşinde onların içlerini yakmasıyla iktifa ederiz. (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara yeter)” İşaretler Bu âyet-i Kerimede bir çok işaretler vardır: Birincisi: Muhakkak ki münafıklar, her ne kadar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine vahyin inmesine itikad ediyor ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğine inanıyorlar sa da; lakin on¬ların içlerinde bulunan en küçük bir şek ve şüphe ile beraber olan mücerred itikad ve dil ile ikrar imanın sübûtünde kendilerine hiç¬bir menfaat ve fayda vermedi. Lakin kaderle beraber hiçbir sa¬kınma ve çekinme menfaat vermez. İşte bunlar; “Hiçbir kuvvet sahibi menfaat vermez! kuvvet senden¬dir” sözünün hakikatidir. Hidâyetü'l-Mühtedin kitabında buyuruldu: “Kim ben peygamberlerin hepsine iman ettim; ama Adem Aleyhisselâm peygamber mi değil mi bilmiyorum;" derse kâfir olur.” Mü'minin Bilmesi Gereken Hakikat Kim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberlerin sonu olduğunu ve onun dininin tâ kıyamete kadar asla neshediimeyeceğini (İslam şeriatının hükmünün asla kaldırılma¬yacağını) bilmezse; (ve buna inanmazsa) mü'min olmaz İlâhî Rahmet ikincisi: Lütuf ve rahmetin sebepsiz olarak da izhâr edilme ihtimali vardır. Lakin kahr, ayrılık ve azabın izhârı ise mücrimlerin cürüm ve günahlarının olması sebebiyle olur. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Bir kısmını cürümlerinde ve günahlarında ısrar ettikle¬rinden dolayı azabımıza uğratacağız.” Kötü Amelden Kork Mesnevîde buyuruldu: “Kötü işinden kork!” Asla emin olma! Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu elbette bir gün yeşer¬tir. Belki pişman olur ve haya edersin. Ve utanırsın! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri defalarca onları (günahlarını ve ek¬tiğin (şer tohumlarını) İutfüyle örter. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, keremiyle nice kere örttüğü gü¬nahlar; Fütursuzca yine işlenir; işte o zaman onun adli tecelli eder. Ve adaletiyle cezalandırır (eğer dilerse.) Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin lütfü da adli de zahir olur. Biri (lütfü) müjdeleyici; Diğeri adli de korkutucudur.” İstihza nm Küfür Olması Üçüncüsü: 1- Allâhile. 2- Resûlüllah ile (s.a.v.) 3- Kur'ân-ı Kerimin âyetleriyle 4- (Ve diğer mukaddesat ile) İstihza etmek (alay etmek) küfürdür. İstihza Nedir? İstihza (alay etmek) söz veya fiili (davranışlarla) gülme yolu üzerine bir başkasını ayıbını zikredip onu küçük görmektir. İstihza bazen; 1- İşaret. 2- İmâ. 3- Sözlerine gülmekle olur (onun) hareketlerini yaptığı za¬man. 4- Yanlış yaptığını söylemek. 5-Ya da yapmış olduğu işiyle istihza vce benzerleriyle olur. Bunlar icmâ ile haramdır. Bazı âlimlerin yanında bunlar, bü¬yük günahlardan sayılmıştır. “Alâüddin-i Türkistâm” hazretleri, “Mezmûmet”inde buyurdukları gibi. Büyük günahların sayıları yetmiş kadardır. “Vah vah, yazıklar olsun! İnsanlardan başkasını alaya alan kimsenin ceza gününde (kıyamette) cehennemdeki makamı¬na.” Münafıkların Cehennemdeki Halleri Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Muhakak ki insanlarla istihza (alay) edenlerin (her) biri için ahirette çenetten bir kapı açılır ve onlara: “Gelin! Gelin!” denilir. Onlar da bütün üzüntü, keder ve gamlarıyla gelirler. Gel¬diklerinde hemen önlerinde cennetin kapısı kapanır. Sonra onlara başka bir kapı açılır. Ve onlara: “Haydi gelin! Haydi gelin!” denilir. Yine onlar bütün gam ve kederleriyie gelirler. Onlar yak¬laştıklarında yine cennetin kapısı kapanır. Bu durum sürekli devam eder. Hatta öyle olur ki, onlardan birine (gerçekten) cennet ka¬pısı açılır; onlara; “Haydi girin cennete!” denilir. Ümitsizlikten dolayı gelmez olur.” Münafıklar Kimleri Hafife Alır? Üç (sınıf insan) vardır ki, onları ancak münafıklar hafife a-lır (ve onlarla istihza edip alay geçerler:) 1- İslâmda ihtiyarlayan. 2- Tüm sahibi. 3- Adaletli imam. imam el-Münzirî'nin “Tergib ve terhib” kitabında olduğu gi¬bi. Hadis-i şerif, hususiyetle bu üç sınıfı zikretti. Çünkü bunların vasıfları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vasıflarına dönüktür. Yaşlı müslüman, kendisine büyük yaş hasıl olandır. Yüce yaratıcı olan Bârî Teâlâ hazretleri "Kibriya" sahibidir. Âlim, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilim sıfatıyla müttasıf olan¬dır. Âdil imam (idareci), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin adalet sıfatıy¬la vasıflanan kişidir. Bu ikisi (ilim ve adi) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarındandır. Yine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine saygı göstermek ve değer vermek; bu üç sınıfa saygı, değer ve hürmet etmekte geçer. Bunları hafife alan, Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerini hafife almıştır. Hürmet ve Acıma Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “(Şunlara) merhamet edin ve acıyın: 1- Kavmi aziz (değerli ve şerefli) iken zillete düşene, 2- Kavmin zengini iken fakir düşene, 3- Câhiller arasında olan âlime. (Zira câhiller) onun hak¬kını ve değerini bilmezler.” Dağların ve Taşların bile Merhamet Ettiği Kişiler Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Peygamber (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bu üç güruh, dağların taşların bile merhametine lâyıktır. O, azizken hakir düşenî Zenginken fakir olmuştur! Üçüncüsü de dünyada câhiller arasında dertlenen âlimler¬dir! Çünkü dünyada izzet görenlerin zillete duçar olması, vücuttan bir parçayı kesmek gibidir. Vücuttan kesilen uzuv ölüdür. O, yeni kesildiği zaman oynanır ve hareket etse de (yerine bir daha dikilmediği zaman) bu hareketi boş yeredir.” Ehl-i Beyte Ta'zîm Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, ta'zim (etmenin yolu) onun evlâdına (ehl-i beytine) ta'zim etmektir. Hikaye (Ehl-i Beyte Saygı) Denildi: Zeyd bin Sabit r.a hazretleri, bineğine bindi. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri onun bineğinin yularından tutmak için kendisine yaklaştı. Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.) hazretleri: “Hayır! (Öyle yapma) Ey Resûlallah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin amcasının oğlu!” dedi. Îbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri; “Biz büyük ve yaşlılarımıza bu şekilde hürmet etmekle emir olunduk!” dedi. Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.) hazretleri, İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerine; “Bana elini göster!” dedi. İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri, elini uzatınca; Zeyd bin Sabit (r.a.) hazretleri de onun elinden öptü ve; “Biz de, Resûlüilah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ehli beytine karşı bu şekilde hürmet etmekle emir olunduk!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Manevî Evlâdına Saygı Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine saygı manevî evlâdına (nesep bakımından ehl-i beyt olmayan, evliya, âlim ve mürşid-i kâmillere) saygı göstermektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin manevî evladı; “Söz, Fiil, Hâl bakımından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine uyan kişilerdir.” Bu vasıfları taşıyanlara ta'zim etmek, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine ta'zim etmektir. Bunları tahkîr edip hakarette bulun¬mak, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hakarettir. Sana bunlara ta¬zim, tebcil, saygı ve ikramda bulunmayı tavsiye ederim. Münafıkların Kişilik ve Alâmetleri “Münafıkların erkekleri” Münafık adamların (erkeklerin sayısı) üçyüz kadar idi. “Ve münafık kadınlar” “Münafık kadınlar ise yüz yetmiş kadar idi birbirlerinin tıpkıdırlar” Nifak ve imandan uzaklaşmak yönünden birbirlerine benzi¬yorlar. Bir şahıs olan bir şeyin bazı parçaları gibiydiler. “Münkerl ve kötülüğü emir” Küfür ve ma'siyetleri emrederler. “Ma'rûftan/güzel şeylerden nehyederler.” İman, taat ve ibâdeti nehyederler. Bu kavl-i şerif, geçen cümlenin içindekileri ikrar eden bir is¬tinaf cümlesidir. “Münafıkların hallerinin mü'minlerin hallerine zıt ve tam tersi olduğunu beyan etmektedir. ve ellerini sıkı tutarlar.” 1- Allah yolunda infak etmekten. 2- Zekât vermekten. 3- Sadaka vermekten. 4- Ve her hayrı işlemekten ellerini sıkı tutarlar. Eli sıkı tutmak, cimrilikten kinayedir. Ya da ellerini dua için kaldırmak ve münâcât etmekten ki¬nayedir. Kâşifî'de olduğu gibi. “Allah'ı unuttular,” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmekten gafil oldular. Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerinin emirlerini unuttular. Hatta kendilerinin yanın¬da, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tamamen unutulmuş gibi oldular. Melzumün zikri, unutmaktır. Bununla lâzım murad edildi. O da terktir. Aslında unutmak, kişinin ihtiyarı (kendi arzu ve isteğiyle iş¬lemiş olduğu) işlerden değildir. Bunun için zemmedilip yerilmez. “Allah da onları unuttu.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de kendilerini lütfü ve fazlından mahrum edip (halleri üzerine) terk etti. Yoksa kendi kahrından ve azabından unutmadı. Burada yine unutmak, terk etmek olan mecazî manâ ile tef¬sir olundu. Çünkü unutmak Hak Teâlâ hazretleri için muhaldir. “Hakîkat münafıklar hep fâsıktırlar.” Azgınlık ve fiskta çok ileri gitmeleriyle onlar taat ve ibâdet¬ten çıktılar ve bütün hayırlardan soyuldular. MÜNAFIKLAR EBEDÎ CEHENNEMLİKTİR وَعَدَ الله الْمُنَافِقِينَ وَالْمُنَافِقَاتِ وَالْكُفَّارَ نَارَ جَهَنَّمَ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا هِيَ حَسْبُهُمْ وَلَعَنَهُمُ اللّهُ وَلَهُمْ عَذَابٌ مُّقِيمٌ Vaadallâhul munâfikîne vel munâfikâti vel kuffâre nâre cehenneme hâlidîne fîhâ hiye hasbuhum, ve leanehumullâh(leanehumullâhu) ve lehum azâbun mukîm (mukîmun). كَالَّذِينَ مِن قَبْلِكُمْ كَانُواْ أَشَدَّ مِنكُمْ قُوَّةً وَأَكْثَرَ أَمْوَالاً وَأَوْلاَدًا فَاسْتَمْتَعُواْ بِخَلاقِهِمْ فَاسْتَمْتَعْتُم بِخَلاَقِكُمْ كَمَا اسْتَمْتَعَ الَّذِينَ مِن قَبْلِكُمْ بِخَلاَقِهِمْ وَخُضْتُمْ كَالَّذِي خَاضُواْ أُوْلَئِكَ حَبِطَتْ أَعْمَالُهُمْ فِي الُّدنْيَا وَالآخِرَةِ وَأُوْلَئِكَ هُمُ الْخَاسِرُونَ Kellezîne min kablikum kânû eşedde minkum kuvveten ve eksere emvâlen ve evlâdâ(evlâden), festemteû bi halâkihim, festemta’tum bi halâkikum kemâstemteallezîne min kablikum bi halâkihim ve hudtum kellezî hâdû, ulâike habitat a’mâluhum fîd dunyâ vel âhirah(âhirati), ve ulâike humul hâsirûn (hâsirûne). أَلَمْ يَأْتِهِمْ نَبَأُ الَّذِينَ مِن قَبْلِهِمْ قَوْمِ نُوحٍ وَعَادٍ وَثَمُودَ وَقَوْمِ إِبْرَاهِيمَ وِأَصْحَابِ مَدْيَنَ وَالْمُؤْتَفِكَاتِ أَتَتْهُمْ رُسُلُهُم بِالْبَيِّنَاتِ فَمَا كَانَ اللّهُ لِيَظْلِمَهُمْ وَلَكِن كَانُواْ أَنفُسَهُمْ يَظْلِمُونَ E lem ye’tihim nebeullezîne min kablihim kavmi nuhin ve âdn ve semûde ve kavmi ibrâhîme ve ashâbi medyene vel mu’tefikât(mu’tefikâti), etethum rusuluhum bil beyyinat(beyyinati), fe mâ kânallâhu li yazlimehum ve lâkin kânû enfusehum yazlimûn(yazlimûne). Yüce Meali: *Allah münafıkların erkeğine, dişisine ve bütün kâfirlere ebedî olarak Cehennem ateşini va'd buyurdu. 0 onlara yeter. Allah onları rahmeti sahasından uzaklaştırdı ve onlar için mu¬kîm/devamlı bir azap var. *Sizden evvelkiler gibi ki, kuvvetçe sizden daha çetin, mal ve evlatça sizden daha çok idiler de, dünya hayatından kısmetleriyle zevk sürmeye bakmışlardı. O sizden evvelkiler kısmetleriyle nasıl zevk sürmek istedilerse, siz de öyle kısmetinizle zevk sürmeye baktınız. Siz de o batağa dalan gibi daldınız. İşte bunların dünya ve Âhırette bütün amelleri heder oldu ve işte bunlar hep o hüsran ve ziyan içinde kalanlardır. *Bunlara o kendilerinden evvelkilerin; Kavm-i Nuh'un, Âdın, Semûd'un, Kavm-i İbrahim'in, Eshâb-ı Medyen'in, mü'tefîkelerin/Lut kavminin haberi gelmedi mi? Hep bunlara peygamberleri beyyinelerle/açık delil ve mucizelerle gelmişler¬di. Demek ki Allah onlara zulmetmiş değil idi ve lâkin kendileri kendilerine zulmediyorlardı. 9/70 Tefsir-i Şerifi: “Allah münafıkların erkeğine, dişisine va'd buyurdu.” Vaad Nedir? Vaad: Hayırda o hayır ve menfaat daha vaki olmadan önce onun kendisine ulaşacağını haber vermek manâsında kulla¬nılır. Şer de ise, vaki olmadan önce zarar ve şerrin kendisine ulaşacağını haber vermek manâsında kullanılır. “Halk arasında Ben ona hayır vaad ettim” ve “Ben ona şer vaad ettim” denilir. Belagat ve tefsir âlimleri buyurdular: “Hayırda; vaad” kelimeleri kullanılır. “Serde ise: vaid” kelimeleri kullanılır. “Gerçekten ona vaad etti, vaad ediyor” yani ona azabı müjdeledi, demektir. Kâfirlere Cehennem “Ve kâfirlere” Küfürlerini açığa vuranlara vardır. (Ne vardır?) “Cehennem ateşi.” Cehennem ateşin isimlerindendir. Cehennem Kelimesi “Arablar, dibi çok derin olan kuyulara cehnâm” derler. Cehennemin dibinin çok derin ve uzak olmasından dolayı kelimesinin bu lafızdan (yani cehnâm'dan) alınmış olması caizdir. Cehennemin Derinliği Rivayet olundu: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, korkutucu bir ses işitti. Ceb¬rail Aleyhisselâm kendisine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâma: “Ey Cebrail! Bu ses nedir?” diye sordu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm buyurdular; “Bu cehennemin bir kenarından (derinliklerine doğru) dü¬şen bir kayanın sesidir. Tam yetmiş yıldır bu taş dibe doğru gi¬diyordu. Daha yeni (yetmiş yılda ancak dibine) derinliğine ulaştı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, o taşın cehennemin dibine düşerken çıkartmış olduğu sesi sana duyurmayı istedi ve sevdiği için sana duyurdu” dedi. Rivayet olundu: “Bundan sonra ta ölümüne kadar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ağız dolusu gülmediler.” Ebedî Cehennem “Orada ebedîdirler.” Yani onların cehennemde kalma miktarları ebediyyettir. “Onlara yeter.” Akıbet, azab ve ceza olarak cehennem onlara yeter. Hiçbir şey bu azabtan daha tesirli değildir. Çünkü buna ziyâde kılmak mükmün olmaz. Mel'ûnlar “Ve Allah onları rahmeti sahasından uzaklaştırdı” Onları bayağı, hakir ve zelil kıldı, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, ebediyyen cehennemde kalmayı gerektiren şeylerin bazısını tazammun etmektedir. Gerçekten cehennem ateşinde ebedî ola¬rak kalmak, lanet ve ihanet ve diğer şiddetlerin acısını ve azabını duymaya kâfî olmakla beraber Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara lanet etti. “Ve onlar için mukîm/devamlı bir azap var.” Onlardan asla cehennem azabı kesilmez. Bu kavl-i şeriften murad, münafık ve kâfirlerin ebedî olarak cehennemde kalacakla¬rını beyan etmektir. Bu kavl-i şerifin “Orada ebedîdirler.” Kavl-i şerifinden sonra zikredilmesi te'kîd içindir. “Çünkü ebedî olmak” ve devam etmek hep bir manâyadirlar. Münafıklar Birbirlerine Benzerler “Sizden evvelkiler gibi.” Ey münafıklar! Sizler, sizden önce yaşayıp helak olan kavim¬ler gibisiniz. “Onlar kuvvetçe sizden daha çetin idiler” Onların güç ve kuvvetleri sizden daha çok idi. “Ve mal ve evlatça sizden daha çok idiler dünya hayatından kısmetleriyle zevk sürmeye bakmışlardı.” Dünyanın kısmet ve zevklerinden kendi paylarıyla zevklen¬meğe başlamışlardı. isimlendirildi. Çünkü kelimesitan müştaktır. 0 da takdîr ve nasip manâsmdadır. Her biri kendisi için takdir edilmiş olan birer haberdirler. “Sizden evvelkiler kısmetleriyle nasıl zevk sürmefc istedilerse, siz de öyle kısmetinizle zevk sürmeye baktınız.” Kef harfi, mahzufbir masdarm sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensubtur. Yani onların zevklenmeleri gibi zevklenmek, demektir. Âyet-i Kerimede tekrar yoktur. Çünkü “Dünya hayatından kısmetleriyle zevk sürmeye bakmışlardı.” Kavl-i şerifi evvelkileri (daha önce geçmiş olan münafıkları) yermektedir. Onların fani nazlarla meşgul olmaları sebebiyle önceki münafıkları yermektedir. Onların bununla yerilmesi, yerilmenin, öncekilerin yolunda giden muhatablarında yerilmesidir. Onların hallerinin, hallerine benzetilmesidir. “Ve siz daldınız” Sizler batıl ve serlere daldınız, (kim gibi) “O (kişi) gibi,” O topluluk gibi ki, daldılar.” “Bunun aslının onlar (o kimseler)” olması caizdir. Nun hafiflik için hazf olundu. “İşte bunlar” Bu yerilen fiillere ve vasıflara sahip olan benzetilenler ve on¬lara benzeyenler, demektir. Hitap Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinedir. Veya hitaba selahiyeti olan herkesedir. bütün amelleri heder oldu" Amellerine iman yakıyn olmuş olsaydı. Hakedecekleri ecir¬leri ve sevapları heder oldu. Hayır işlerinde, sıla-i rahm ve diğer iyiliklerde infak gibi. Yani tamamen zayi oldu, iptal edildi. Üzeri¬ne sevap terettüp etmedi, demektir. “Dünya ve Ahırette.” Ahirette ecirlerinin yanması zahirdir. Amma dünyada ise, amellerinden doiayı sıhhat, genişlik ve bereket meydana gelmez. Onlardan haber veren şu kavl-i şerif yeterlidir: Her kim dünya hayatı ve zînetini murad ederse, biz onla¬ra amellerini dünyada tamamen öderiz ve bu babda kendilerine densizlik yapılmaz. “Kâfir ve münafıkların işlemiş olduğu amellere) karşılık ve¬rilmesi, sevap ve keramet bakımından değildir. Belki istidrâc yo¬luyladır. “Ve işte bunlar” Dünya ve ahirette amelleri heder olmakla vasıflanan kişiler. “Hep o hüsran ve ziyan içinde kalanlardır.” Dünya ve âhiret hüsranında kemale erenlerdir. Dünya ve âhiret hüsranının bütün başlangıç ve sebeplerini kendilerinde topladılar. Gerçekten onların mallarının sermayesi gitti. Zararda kaldılar ve kendilerine hiçbir menfaat vermedi. Eğer kendilerine zarar vermeyen ve menfaat etmeyen durumda gitmiş olsaydı, elbette o da hüsran olarak yeterdi. Cennet Pazarı Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Kıyamet günü cennet pazarını kurdukları zaman” Makamları iyi işlere göre verirler. Ne kadar sermâye verirsen o kadar yüksek makam alırsın Eğer müflis isen, mahcup olursun. Pazar ne kadar dolu olursa; züğürdün gönlü o kadar peri¬şan olur. Kalbi yaralanır. Tarihten Ders Almak “Bunlara gelmedi mi?” yani münafıklara. “O kendilerinden evvelkilerin haberi;” Kendileri ne yaptı ve kendilerine ne yapıldığı (gibi) durumla¬rını ve hallerini anlatan haber, gelmedi mi. istifham takrir ve tahzîr içindir. Yani kendilerine geçmiş ümmetlerin haberleri geldi. Onların başlarına geleni işittiler. Onların düştüğü hataya düşmekten çekinsinler. Kavimlerin Helaki? “Kavm-i Nuh'un,” Tufanda boğuldular. Bu kavf-i şerif, kavi-i şerifinden bedeldir. “Âdın” Çetin ve savurgan bir rüzgârla helak oldular. “Semûd'un” Yere batmak ve sayha (büyük bir sesle) helak oldular. “Kavm-i İbrahim'in” Nemrud bir sivri sinek ile helak oldu. Nemrudun aveneleri (çevresi ve adamları) ise evlerinin üzerlerine yıkılmasıyla helak oldular. “Eshâb-ı Medyen'in” Meyden ehli, Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'ın kavmidirler. Gölgelik gününde hepsi ateşle helak oldular. Medyen, Medyen bin İbrahim Aleyhisselâmdır. Şehir onun adına nisbet edildi. “Mü'tefıkelerin” Zahire göre bu kavl-i şerif, “Medyen” kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Mü'tefıkeier, Lut Aleyhisselâmın kendilerine peygamber ola¬rak gönderildiği şehirler topluluğudur. Şehirler, kendilerinden koparıldı yani başlarına geçirildi, yani şehirlerin altı üstüne geldiği ve kendilerine tayin edilmiş, taşlar atıldı. “Hep bunlara gelmişlerdi.” Helak olan bütün ümmetlere geldi. “Peygamberleri beyyinelerte/açık delil ve mucizelerle” Hüccetler, burhanlar, deliller ve mucizelerle geldiler. Kavim¬leri onları inkâr ettiği için helak oldular. “Demek ki Allah onlara zulmetmiş değil idi” Yani kullara zulmetmek, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sânı ve âdetlerinden değildir. “Ve lâkin kendileri kendilerine zulmediyorlardı” Onlar, kendi nefislerini küfür ve yalanlama ile cehennem ateşin earzettiler. Nefsimiz Düşmandır Saib (r.h.) buyurdular: “Neden gayriye şikâyet edeyim, dostları. Bütün haneler harap. Kendi hevâ-ü hevesimizden.” Akıllı Kişi Mağrur Olmaz Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, asla kuvvet, evlâd ve mal ile mağ¬rur olmamaktır. Çünkü bunların hepsi zevale (yok olmaya) arz olunmaktadırlar. Hafiz (k.s.) buyurdular: “Kuş gibi yükseklere kanat çırpma!” Zira uzağa atılan ok; “Bir zaman sonra, neva tuttu ve yukarı gitti; Ama sonra oturdu. Yani kudret, bedenî kuvvet ve dünyevî kuvvetinle asla mağ¬rur olma! Kudret ve kuvvetin sebebiyle sırat-i müstakîm'den ay¬rılma! Çünkü senin hâlin okun hâline benzer. Ok bir zaman ne ka¬dar havaya yükselirse yükselsin; lakin elbette yerin üzerine düşer. Her yükselen şeyin sonu düşüştür. Her kudretin sonu acizliktir., Şerli kavimlere gelenler senin de başına gelmeden önce, hemen tevbe ve istiğfar işine koyul. Elbette bir an önce tevbe etmeli¬sin. Hikaye (Allâhı Zikretmeyen Kavim) “Sâlihlerden biri anlattı. Yanımda Habeşî bir câriye olduğu halde çarşıya çıktım. Onu bir yerde oturttum ve ona; Ben sana gelinceye kadar buradan asla ayrılma!” dedim. Ve gittim. Geldiğimde onu oturttuğum yerde bulamadım. Çok kızdım. Ben ona şiddetli bir şekilde öfkelenmiş olduğum halde eve döndüm. Cariye bana geldi ve; “Ey Efendim! Bana kızmakta acele etme! Sen, beni Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmeyen bir kavim arasmda oturttun! Ben onların arasında iken onların yere batmasından korktum; onun için oradan ayrıldım!” dedi. Ben; “ Bilmiyor musun?) Peygamberleri Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hürmeten bu kavimden yere batmak kaldırıl¬dı!” dedim. Câriye: “Her ne kadar bu kavimden mekanların yere batması kaldınldıysa da; kalblerin batması kaldırılmadı! Ya kalbi marifetüllah'tan mahrum olup batan kişi?” dedi. İşte bu kişiler gerçekten, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin belala¬rından, musibet ve kederlerinden gaflet halindedir. Sana ölüm gelmeden ve fani olmadan önce korumana, deva ve kalbin tedavi¬sine koş. Haya Nasıl Olur? Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, minberin üzerindeydi; insanlar da çevresindeydiler ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ey insanlar! Hakikî haya ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haya edin!” Adamın biri: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) Biz Allah'tan haya ediyoruz!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sizden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden haya eden kişi; Geceleri, ecelini gözlerinin önüne getirerek uyusun! Midesini kendini yoran şeylerden muhafaza etsin! (Haram yemesin ve helali de tıkabasa doldurmasın) “Başını kötü düşüncelerden korusun! Ölüm ve belaları hatırlasın! Dünyanın süsünü ve ziynetini terk etsin!” Maddi Sıkıntıda Keramet Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa ve Harun Aleyhimesselâma buyurdu: “Eğer ikinizi ziynetlerle süslesem; onları gördüğü zaman, Firavun kendi kudretinin onun karşısında ondan acze düşerdi Bunu elbette yapabilirim. Lakin ben onları (dünya ziynetini) siz¬den soyup aldım! Evliya kullarıma da böyle yapanml Bu onların (peygamberlerin ve evliyanın) bana karşı ehven olduklarından değildir. Lakin onların benim kerâmetimdeki nazlarının kemâle ermeleri içindir” Saltanat olan yerde öne geçilmez, deme! “Zira dervişin mülkünden daha emin bir yer yoktur.” Dünya ve âhiret ehlinin halleri takrir olundu. (Tek tek açık¬landı.) Akıllı kişiye düşen, ölüp mezara konuluncaya kadar hep basiret üzere olmaktır. MÜMİNLERİN VASIFLARI Yüce Meali: “Erkek-dişi bütün rnü'minler ise birbirlerinin velîleridirler.. Ma'rûfu/güzeli emreder, münkerden/kötüden nehyederler, na¬mazı dürüst kılarlar, zekâtı verirler, Allah ve Resûlü'ne itaat ey¬lerler. İşte bunları Allah, yarın rahmetiyle affedecek.. Çünkü Allah, azîz-hakîm'dir. Allah mü'minlerin erkeğine, dişisine altından ırmaklar akar cennetler va'd buyurdu. İçlerinde sonsuz kalacaklar. Hem adin cennetlerinde hoş hoş meskenler.. Allah'ın bir ndvani/rızası ise hepsinden büyük. İşte asıl fevz-i azîm/büyük kurtuluş da budur.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Erkek-dişi bütün mü'minler ise birbirlerinin velîleridirler..” Hak dinde bazıları, bazılarının dinlerinin üzerinedir. Yani Tevhid üzerine ittifak etmişlerdir. Din işlerinde ve dünya işlerinde bazıları bazılarının yardımcisıdir. Terbiye ve nefislerini tezkiye etme sebebiyle bazıları, bazıla¬rını yüksek derecelere ulaştırır. Bunlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yolunda mürşid-i kâmil olanlardır. “Ma'rûfu güzeli emir ederler.” Ma'rufün cinsi demektir. Bütün hayırlara şâmildir. İman ve taat da o hayrın cinsindendir. Bazıları, bazılarını Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini talep etme hu¬susunda birbirlerini heyecanlandırırlar. İşte hakiki ma'rûf budur. (Hadis-i kusdsîde) buyurulduğu gibi: “Ben bilinmek istedim” Ve münkerden/kötüden nehyederler. “Yani münkerin cinsinden demektir. Her şeyi tanzim eden kötülük.. Küfür, ma'siyet, kulu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ke¬sen dünya ve dünyanın gayri her şey münkerdir. “Namazı dürüst kılarlar” Sürekli Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrederler. Kalbin murâkebesine devam ederler. Kalblerini hep Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber huzurda bulundururlar. Şöyle ki; “Nice erler ki; ne ticâret, ne alışveriş kendilerini zikrullahtan, namaz kılmaktan, zekât vermekten alıkoymaz. Kalblerin ve gözlerin kıvranacağı günden korkarlar.” Bunlar, mükâşefe erbabıdır. Kalb ehli olan erenlerdir. Bu kavl-i şerif daha önce geçen: “Allah'ı unuttular da Allah da onları unuttu.” Kavl-i şeri¬finin mukabilidir. “Zekâtı verirler” Bu da şu kavl-i şerif: “Ve ellerini sıkı tutarlar.” Kavl-i şerifinin mukabilidir. Mü'minler, vacip (farz) olan zekâtlarını (ve öşürlerini) verir¬ler. Hatta belki zarurî ihtiyaçlarının dışında kalan mallarını da Al¬lah yolunda infak ederler. Mü'minler, infak sebebiyle nefislerini, dünya muhabbetinden temizlerler. “Allah ve Resûlü'ne itaat eylerler.” Bütün emir ve nehiylerde Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin emirlerine itaat ederler. Bu kavl-i şerif, münafıkların fısk, fucûr ve taattan çıkma gibi vasıflarının mukabilidir.. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Muamelelerinde ihlasa işaret eder. Çünkü münafıklar, na¬maz kılıyor, zekâtlarını veriyorlar; lakin bunda Allah ve Resulüne (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmezler. Onlar, nefse ve hevâ-ü hevese itaat ederler. Sadece dünya maslahatı için çalışırlar. Mü'minlere Rahmet Var “İşte bunları” Bu güzel vasıflarla muttasıf olanları, Allah, yarın rahmetiyle affedecek.. Yani onların üzerine kendi rahmetinin eserlerini saçar. Te'yid, nusret eder, elbette.. Onları elim (çok acıklı) azab'tan kurtarır. Bu azab ister cehennem ateşinin azabı olsun ve isterse Melik ve Cebbar olan Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerinin katından uzak¬laşma azabı olsun; fark etmez; onları cennetine koyarak, onlara kurbet ve vuslat vererek onlara rahmet eder. İşaretler Bazı işaret ehli buyurdular: “Allah, yarın rahmetiyle affedecek.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri beş yerde kullarına merhamet eder: 1- Ölüm anında. 2- Kabirde. 3- Kitab anında. 4- Mizanda. 5- Mevkıfta. Birincisi: Ölüm anında ve sekerâtü'1-mevt (can çekişme) a-nmda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minlere merhamet eder. Sekerâtü'l-mevti (can çekişmeyi) kendilerine kolaylaştırır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlerin imanını şeytandan mu¬hafaza eder. İkincisi: Kabirde, zulmetinden mü'minlere merhamet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kabirlerini nurlandırır. Onları kabir azabından muhafaza eder. Üçüncüsü: Kitap (amel defterlerinin) okunması ve pişmanlık anında mü'minlere rahmet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere amel defterlerini sağlarından verir. Amel defterlerin¬de bulunan kötülük ve günahlarını siler ki, yapmış oldukları kötü amellerine ve günahlarına karşılık hasret ve pişmanlık çekmesin¬ler diye.. Dördüncüsü: Mizan ve nedamet (pişmanlık) anında mü'minlere rahmet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minlerin terazilerinin sevap tarafını ağır tutar. Beşincisi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin huzurunda ve suâlleri için duranlara merhamet eder. Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, mü'minlere suallerine cevap vermeyi kolaylaştırır. Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, mü'minlerin ayıplarıyla, onları muaheze etmez. Beş Vakit Namazın Faydası Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim sabah namazını kılarsa, kendisine ölüm ve ölümün acısı kolaylaşır. Kim öğle namazını kılarsa, kendisine kabir ve kabrin sık¬ması kolaylaşır. Kim ikindi namazını kılarsa, kendisine münker ve nekirin sualleri ve heybeti kolaylaşır. Kim akşam namazını kılarsa; kendisine mizan ve onun ha¬fif olması kolaylaşır. Kim, yatsı namazını kılarsa, kendisine sırat ve sıratın ince¬liği kolaylaşır..” Aziz Kılar “Çünkü Allah, azizdi” Bu kavl-i şerif, vaadin tatilidir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kuvvetlidir. Evliyasını (dostlarını) aziz kılmaya ve düşmanlarını da kâhiretmeye gücü yeter. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine itaat edenlere karşı nimet sahibidir. Hikmet “Hakîm'dir.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hükümlerini, hak ve hukukun sahip¬lerine ulaşması esası üzerine tesis etti. Taat ve ma'siyet ehlinden her birine nimet ve azaptan hakkettiklerinin kendilerine ulaşma¬sını hedefledi. Mü'minlere cenneti hükmetti; onların tasdikleri ve ikrarları karşılığında.. Muhsinlere de vuslatı hükmetti; onların bütün hallerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasını talep etmeleri ve mâ siva (Allâhtan gayri her şeyi) terk etmelerinin karşılığında.. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kâfirlere ve münafıklara da cehen¬nemi hükmetti; onların inkarları, peygamberleri yalanlamaları, put ve heykellere tapmaları sebebiyle.. Vaad “Allah müminlerin erkeğine, dişisine va'd buyurdu” Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, mü'minlerin her birine kendi taba¬kalarının keyfiyet ve kemmiyet bakımından farklı olması üzerine bütün mü'minlere şâmil olmak üzere vaad buyurdu. Vaad, vaki olmadan önce hayrın ulaşacağını haber vermek¬tir. “Cennetler” Bu kelime, cennet kelimesinin cemiidir. Cennet, hurma ve ağaçlık sahibi bahçeler, demektir. “Onların altından akar” Cennetin ağaçlarının, oda ve saraylarının altından akar. “Irmaklar” 1- Su. 2- Bal. 3- Şarap. 4- Süt (nehirleri..) “İçlerinde sonsuz kalacaklar.. Yani onların ebedî ve devamlı olarak cennetlerde kalmaları takdir olundu. Hiç şüphesiz mü'minlerden her biri bu cennetlerd feyz-necât bulacaktır. “Hoş hoş meskenler..” Yani Alİâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bazı havas kullarına da nefisleri¬nin çok hoşuna gidecek olan menziller ve meskenler vaad buyur¬du. Veya orada güzel bir hayat geçireceklerdir. Haberde varid oidu: O hoş meskenler, inci, zeberced, ve kırmızı yakuttandır. “Hem adin cennetlerinde” Adın cennetleri, cennet mekanlarının en değerlisi, en iyisi ve en hoşu olanlardır. Adn Cennetleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Adn, Allah'ın diyarıdır. Onu hiçbir göz görmedi! 0 hiçbir beşerin kalbinin hatırına gelmez. Orada ancak üç kişi iskân olup yerleşecektir: 1- Peygamberler. 2- Sıddîklar. 3- Şehidler.. “Ne mutlu! Adn cennetlerine girenlere!.” Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, adn cennetlerini, kendi kudret eliyle vasıtasız olarak yarattı. Onu bir Melik'in kal'ası gibi kıldı. Orada Hak teâlâ hazretlerinin tecelli makamını yoğunlukta kıldı. “Vesile makamı” olan Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin makamı oradadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, adn cennetinde kendi kudret eliyle “Tuba” ağacını ekti. Onu uzattı. Öyle ki dalları adn cennetinin sur¬larını kapattı. Tuba ağacının gölgesi bütün cennetlerin üzerine düştü. Tuba ağacının tomurcuklarında ancak tatlı olan meyveler vardır. Hülleler, cennet ehlinin elbiseleri ve ziynetleridir. Ziyadesiyle güzel olup, göz kamaştıracak kadar süslü ve değerlidir. Bu fazl u kereme mahsustur. Çünkü onu Allâhü teâlâ hazretleri, kendi kudret eliyle yarattı. 0 cennetler, hakikatini kendisinde toplayan en büyük nimetlerdendir. Onun tamamı berekettir. Çünkü o bü¬tün cennet ağaçlarının aslıdır. Âdem Aleyhisselâm (bütün insan¬ların babası olduğu) gibi.. Bütün peygamberler, ondan zuhur etti. Cennette bulunan bütün nehirler, bu ağacın kökünden akarlar. O, “Muhammedî makan”dır. O Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinin diyarında cennette ki evindedir. Kendisinde kıyam ettiği zaman, mekanın madeni denilir. Cevherleri içinde barındırdığı için âjuiı maden denilir.. Allah'ın Rızâsı “Allah'ın bir rızası ise hepsinden.” Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasından olan her şey, “Daha büyüktür.” Yani cennetlerden ve cennetlerin nimetlerinden daha büyük ve daha azametlidir. Çünkü Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızası, bü¬tün saadetlerin başlangıcı ve kemâlâtın neşet ettiği kaynağıdır.. Hakikat ehlinin yolu, ariflerin dergahı ve onların ocakları, Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızasını kazanmak için değil mi? Senin Rızanı İsterim “Biri cennet ve hurileri senden ister! Biri de cehennem ateşinden uzak olmak ister! Lakin ben o ve bu yeri istemem! Bizim muradımız; senin hoşnutluğundur. Senin zândir.. Çünkü sen iki âlemi hoşnut ettin. Hepsinin maksûdu sensin.. Her şeyin doğrusunu bilendir Allah .” Hurilerle Sohbeti İstemek Kusurdur Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: “İstediğim Hurilerin sohbeti, kusurun tâ kendisidir. Senin hayâlinle düşüncemi süslemiş oluyorum.” Cennetten Daha Faziletli Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cennet ehline buyurur: “Razı oldunuz mu?” Onlar: “Biz nasıl razı olmayalım ki; sen mahlukatından hiçbirine vermediğini bize verdin?” dediler. Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyu¬rur: “Ben bundan daha fazileti olanı size vereceğimi” Onlar: “Bundan daha faziletli olan nedir ki?” diye sorar. Aİlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurur: “Size rızamı helal ettim! Ve artık ebedi olarak size gadap etmiyeceğim!” En Büyük Kurtuluş “İşte bu” Zikredilen nimetler ve ilâhî rızâ asıl fevz-i azîm/büyük kurtuluş da budur.” İnsanların kurtuluş saydıkları ve sandıkları dünyevî hazlar ötesinde en büyük kurtuluş budur. Çünkü dünyanın fâni oluşun¬dan nazarı kati olarak kesmekle beraber; dünyanın değişmesi, üzüntüsü, kederi ve geçiciliği, ahıretin en küçük nimetine karşılık sivri sineğin kanadı kadar bile olamaz. Dünyanın Değeri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında dünya sivri sine¬ğin kanadı kadar olmuş olsaydı; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ondan kâfire bir içimlik su bile içirtmezdi”. Harap ve Mamur Olan Şeyler Yahya bin Muaz hazretleri buyurdular: “Dünya harap olma diyarıdır. Dünyada en çok harap olan ise onu tamir eden kişinin kalbidir. Âhiret mamur diyarıdır. Ahirette en çok mamur olan ise, onu isteyen kişinin kalbidir.” Dünyadaki Cennet Yine buyurdular: “Dünyada bir cennet vardır. Ona giren cennete girmeye müştak olmaz!” Sordular: “O nedir?” buyurdu: “O marifetüllahtır! Marifetüllah manevî cennettir!” Seher Vaktinde Yalvarmak Ebû Yezid el-Bestâmî (k.s.) buyurdular: “İlâhî marifetin tadı, Firdevs cennetinden daha hayırlıdır ve de.. Eğer bana sekiz cennetin kapısı açılsa; ve bana dünya ve âhiret verilse bile; ben onların hepsini seher vak-tindeki bir inlemeye (yalvarıp yakarmaya) eşit ve denk tutmam!” Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, yüce hazrete yönelmeye gayret etmektir. Dünyadan yüz çevirmek, yüce matlub ile kurtuluş bul¬mak ve değerli ve yüce maksada yönelmektir. Alâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, bizi vusul haremine koymasını isteriz. MÜNAFIK VE KAFİRLERLE CİHAD Yüce Meali: “Ey o şanlı peygamber! Kâfirlere, münafıklara mücâhede et ve onlara karşı kalın/sert ol! Onların varacakları yer cehennem¬dir ki, o ne kötü dönüş yeridir. Allah'a yemin ediyorlar; söylememişler. Kasem olsun o “Küfür kelimeyi” söylediler. İslâm'a geldikten sonra yine kâfir¬lik ettiler ve o muvaffak olamadıkları cinayeti kurdular. Halbuki intikam almaya kalkmaları için kendilerini, Allah'ın Resulü ile fazl-i ilâhisinden zenginleştirmiş olmasından başka bir sebep de yoktu. Bunun üzerine tevbe ederlerse haklarında hayırlı olur. Yok yan çizerlerse Allah onları dünya ve âhiret'te elim/gayet acı bir azap ile tâzib eder ve yeryüzünde onlar için ne himaye, ne imdat edecek kimse bulunmaz.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ey o şanlı peygamber!” Bil ki, Allahü Tealâ hazretleri, diğer peygamberlere hep mübarek isimleriyle hitap etti. Ey Âdem, Ey Nuh, Ey Musa, Ey İsa gibi.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ise şerefli ve mübarek lakablanyfa hitap etti. (Mesela:) “Ey o şanlı peygamber!” “Ey o şanlı resul!” gibi.. Bunlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yüce büyüklüğüne delalet eder. Bununla beraber, lakablann ve isimlerin çokluğu, isimlenenin şerefine delâlet eder.. Efendimize (s.a.v.) Hitap? Ebu'1-Leys (r.h.) hazretleri, Nur sûresinin sonunda; “Peygamberin duasını, aranızda birbirinize ettiğiniz duâ gibi farzetmeyin! içinizden birbirini siper ederek sıvışıp sıvışıp gidenleri Allah muhakkak biliyor. Binaenaleyh O'nun emrinden zıttına gidenler, başlarına bir fitne inmekten veya elîm/gayet acı bir azap ermekten hazer etsinler/kaçınsınlar!” Ey Muhammed diye ismiyle çağırmayın! (Kitaplarınızda sadece Muhammed diye yazmayın. Lakin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine saygı gösterin ve ona tazimde bulunun ve Ey Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) Ey Allah'ın peygamberi (s.a.v.) Ey ebe'I-Kasım (s.a.v.) deyin. Hoca ve Üstaza Saygı Bu âyet-i Kerimede, hayrı öğreten (hoca, üstaz, mürşid ve muallimlere) saygı göstermenin beyânı vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hayrı öğreten kişilere saygı göster¬meyi ve onlara ta'zim etmeyi emretti. Bunda üstaz'ın hakkını bilmek de vardır. Yine bu ayet-i Kerimede fazilet ehlinin hakkını ve değerini bilmek de vardır.. İrşad Ehline Saygı “Ben” derim ki: İşte bundan dolayı irşad ehli (mürşid-i kâmillerin) isimleri anıldığı zaman, onların tazimlerine delâlet eden lafızlar kullanılır. Hangi lügat üzerine olursa olsun.. “Sûrî (şeklî) olarak babalarının isimleriyle çağrılmalarına ya¬sak varid oldu. Çünkü böyle bir şey kötü bir edep yani edepsizlik¬tir. Manevî babaların isimlerinin tasrihi (onların sadece isimleriyle çağrılmaları) hakkında ne düşünürsün?” Nebî Lafzının Manası “Ey o şanlı peygamber” kavl-i şerifinin manâsı şöyledir: Ey Allah'tan (aldıklarını) teblîğ eden peygamber! Ey haber veren! Ey yüce mekan sahibiî Ey (Allah'a) yakın olanî “Çünkü nebî” lafzı, haber vermek, yücelik ve yüksek makam'dan bina edilir. Cihâd “Kâfirlere, mücâhede et” Yani onların içinden küfürlerini açıklayanlara karşı kılıç ile savaş.. Cihâd: Bâtıl yolda olanları inkardan çevirmek ve hak yola irşâd etmek için; bütün gayretini sarfetmektir. Münafıklarla Delillerle Cihat “Ve münafıklara..” Hüccet, beyine, delil ve hududu ikâme etmekle münafıklarla mücâhede et. Çünkü onlar, genellikle, hadleri gerektiren konulara takılıp kalıyorlar., Münafıklara karşı kılıçla savaşmak caiz değildir. Çünkü bizim şeriatımız zahire göre hükmeder. Münafıklar da zahirde İslâm dini üzere olduklarını açıklıyor ve küfrü inkâr ediyorlar.. “Ve onlara karşı kalın yani sert ol!” Samur Kürk “Samur kürk canın üzerinde yumuşak bir âfettir. Kabalık etme, artık eğilen bir belden..” Bu Âyet-i Kerime Nesh Olundu Ata (r.h.) buyurdular: “Bu kavl-i şerif nesh olundu. Affetmek ve hoşgörüden.. Çünkü her bir vaktin bir hükmü vardır.” Kafir ve Münafıklar Cehennemliktir “Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir.” Bu istinaf cümlesidir. Onların dünyadaki durumlarını beyan etmenin ardından âhiretteki hallerini beyan etmektedir. “Ve o ne kötü dönüş yeridir.” Onların varacakları ve dönecekleri yerleri ne kötü yerlerdir. “Dönülecek yer” ile “Varılacak yer” kelimelerinin arasında şöyle bir fark vardır. “Varılacak yer” birinci hale zıt ve muhalif olabilir.dönülecek yer, kelimesi böyle değildir. Takva Bütün İşlerin Başıdır Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Sana Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmayı (ve takvâlı olmayı) tavsiye ederim. Muhakkak ki o (takva ve AHâh korkusu) senin bütün işlerinin başıdır.” Yani taabn aslı Allah'tan korkmaktır. Çünkü kişinin taat ve ibâdete meyletmesi ve günahlardan kaçınması ancak takva ile olur. Kişi, kalbinde takva ağacını ektiği zaman, insanın bütün ta¬rafları iyilik ve haseneler yönüne meyleder. Günahları işlemeye adım atmaz. Cihad Ruhbâniyettir (Yine Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri buyurdular:) “Sana cihâdı tavsiye ederim. Zira muhakkak ki cihâd» ümmetimin ruhbâniyetidîr.” Ruhbâniyet, ruhbanlara mensubtur. (Onlar) ma'bedlerde ve zaviyelerde ibâdet edenlerdir. Et yemeyi terk ederler. Helal ve temiz şeyleri yemezler. Elbiselerden çul giyerler. Bu hadis-i şerif ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, eski ümmetlere ruhbâniyet ile hâsıl olan sevabın bu ümmet-i merhumeye mücâhede ile hasıl olduğunu beyan ettiler. Her ne kadar rahiplik yapmasalar bile.. Yiyenin Hayırlı Olduğu Yer Belki canlarının arzuladığı her şeyi yiyen nice insanlar vardır ki, içinde dünya sevgisi yeşeren bir çok oruç tutanlardan daha hayırlıdırlar. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bir yiyici ki elden hayır getirdi. Dünyaperest, ömür boyu oruç tutandan daha hayırlıdır..” Sahabe ve Tabiînin Yolu Evzâî (r.h.) buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashabı hazeratı ve tabiîn beş şey üzerindeydiler: 1- Cemaatin lüzumu. 2- Sünnet-i seniyyeye tabi olmak. 3- Mescidi imâr etmek. 4- Kurân-i Kerimi okumak. 5- Allah yolunda cihâd etmek..” Faziletli Erkek ve Faziletli Kadınlar? “Ümmetimin en faziletli erkekleri, Allah yolunda cihad eden kimselerdir. Ümmetimin en faziletli kadınları, evlerinden ancak kendi¬leri için mutlaka çıkmaları lazım olan (hayatî gerekliği) olan işler için evlerinden çıkan kadınlardır..” Mücâhidlerin Duaları Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Allâh yolunda cihad eden mücâhidlere eziyet etmekten sakının! Zira gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygambleri için gadap ettiği (peygamberlerine eziyet edenlere gadap ettiği) gi¬bi; mücâhidler için de gazap eder. Peygamberlere icabet buyur¬duğu gibi; mücâhidlere de icabet eder (ve dualarını kabul buyurur..)” Cihâdı Terk Eden Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Sizler, öküzlerin kuyruklarından tuttuğunuz; ziraata razı olduğunuz ve cihâdı terk ettiğiniz zaman; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, size zilleti (ve aşağılanmayı) musallat kılacaktır. Siz dininize donünceye kadar bu zillet sizi terk etmez”. Bu hadis-i şerif, cihâdı terk etmek ve dünya ile sükûn bulmanın dinden çıkmak olduğuna delalet eder.. O kişiye bu, günah ve açık vebal yeter.. Şeyhler (Mürşid-i Kâmiller) Bu ayet-i Kerimede peygamberlerin makamından haber ta¬lan ve haber) veren kalbe işaretler vardır. Kendisine, nefis kâfirine ve sıfatlarına karşı mücâhede etmek emir olunur. İşte bu şeyhle¬rin (mürşid-i kâmillerin) makamıdır. Onlar, kendi nefısleriyle be¬raber ve müridlerinin nefısleriyle mücâhede ederler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: “Kavminin içindeki şeyh (müridlerinin arasındaki mürşid-i kâmil) ümmetinin arasındaki peygamber gibidir.” Peygamberin Vekili Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Takva sahibi bir şeyh (mürşid-i kâmil), kavminin içinde peygamberinin vekilidir.” Mürşid-i Kâmiller ve Nefis (Takva ehli mürşid-i kâmiller) nefis kâfirine ve onun sıfatla¬rına karşı, sidk u samimiyet kılıcıyla savaşla emir olundular. Nefislerin cihâdı, o nefisleri, şehvetlerinden men etmek ve onları şeriat amellerinde kullanmaktır; tabiatlerinin aksine.. Tarikata Göre Nefisler Nefislerin bazıları kâfirdirler; müslüman olmadılar. Yani ter¬biye edilmeleri için mürşid-i kamillere teslim olmadılar. O nefislere karşı, onları hikmet ve mev'ize-i hasene (güzel öğütlerle) onları Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dinine davet ederek; onlarla mücâhede eti Nefislerin bazıları da, münafıktırlar. Onlar zahirde mürid ol¬duklarını ve şeyhlere (mürşid-i kâmillere) bağlı ve teslim oldukla¬rını iddia edip (hakikatte) o mürşid-i kâmiller ile muahede ettik¬lerini (bağlandıklarını) bilmeyenlerdir. Bu tür münafık nefislere karşı da, kendisine sarılan kanun, şeyh (mürşid-i kâmillerin) yolu, emirleri ve yasaklan doğrultusun¬da, nefislerinin tezkiyesi için kendilerine şiddetli riyazetler uygula¬narak mücâhede edilmelidirler. Bunların üzerinde, kaçmak ve kaçınmak görülse bile bunlara ancak şiddet kullunmak ve bunlara karşı sert davranmak menfaat verir. Allâhü tealâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: “Ve onlara karşı kalın/sert ol!” Vacip olan, tarikatın hükümlerinde ona muhalefet etmek ve onu muaheze etmekten çok ileri gitmek ve mübalağa etmektir. Eğer o kişi, Allah'ın emirlerine dönerse; işte o murid'tir. Yok eğer dönmezse; o zaman o kişi, kendisi için yaratılmış olduğu şeyi hak¬keder ve ona vacip olur. “Onların varacakları yer cehennemdir ki, o ne kötü meâddır/dönüş yeridir” Onların dönecekleri yer, (Hakkın huzurundan) uzaklık ce¬hennemi ve (Haktan) kesen ateştir. Gerçekten bu ne kötü varıla¬cak yer ve dönülecek yerdir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir. Nefsinin Heva-ü Hevesiyle Mücâhede Et Sâlike (seyr u suluk ehli olan müride) düşen vazife, önce kendi hevâ ü hevesine karşı mücâhede etmektir. Çünkü sultana (idareciye) önce, kendi memleketindeki azgınlara ve eşkıyalara karşı savaşmak düşer. Daha sonra da ötelerinde bulunan kâfirlere karşı savaşır.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bizi kuvvetlendirmesini ve kâfir¬lere karşı bize yardım etmesini dileriz. Hangi kâfir olursa, olsun.. Sebeb-i Nüzul “Allah'a yemin ediyorlar; söylememişler.” Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Tebûk gazvesinde iki ay kaldı. Sürekli kendisine Kur'ân-ı Kerim iniyordu, inen âyet-i Kerimeler, savaştan geri kalan münafıkları ayıplıyordu. Münafıklardan, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber olanlar da inen âyetleri işitiyor¬lardı. O münafıklardan biri olan Cellâs bin Suveyd: “Savaştan geri kalan kardeşlerimiz (münafıklar); onlar bi¬zim efendilerimiz ve eşrafımızdır; Eğer Muhammedin onlar için dediği hak ve doğru ise gerçekten bizler, eşekten daha şerli ve daha kötüyüzî” dedi. Amir bin Kays el-Ensârî (r.a.) hazretleri, Cellâs'a: “Evet! Vallahi! Vallahi! Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri elbette sâdıktır. (Ona inenler, Allah'ın kelâmıdır) ve sen (ve senin eşraf ve efendiler dediğin münafıklar elbette) eşekten daha kötüdürler!” dedi. Onların bu konuşmaları, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ulaş¬tı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cellâs'ı huzuruna getirtti. Bunun üzerine Cellâs böyle bir söz söylemediğine dair, Allah¬'ın adına yemin etti. Âmir (r.a.) hazretleri elini kaldırıp dua etti: “Allâhım! Kulun ve peygamberinin üzerine doğru söyleyeni tasdik edici ve yalan söyleyeni de tekzip edici (yalanlayıcı) âyet-i Kerime indir!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve orada hazır olan mü'minler de “Âmin” dediler. Daha onlar (meclislerinden) dağılmadan, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bu âyet-i Kerime ile indi. Söyleyen kişi tek kişi yani Cellâs olduğu halde, dediler kavl-i şerifinde cemi sîgası olarak gelmesi, diğer münafıkların da Cellâs'ın sözlerine râzî oldukları ve ona katıldıklarını beyan için¬dir.. Böylece hepsi söz söyleyenin yerine konulmuş oldular. Küfür Kelimesi Kasem olsun o “Küfür kelimeyi” söylediler.” O sözlerde hemen yukarıda zikredilen sözlerdir. “Ve İslam'a geldikten sonra yine kâfir¬lik ettiler.” Yani münafıklar daha önce İslamlarmı izhâr ettikleri halde, sonra kalblerinde bulunan küfürlerini açığa vurdular. “Ve o muvaffak olamadıkları cinayeti kurdular”" Lügatte bir şeye himmet etmek, ona yakın olmaktır; ama ona henüz başlamamaktır. Yani onlar, ulaşamadıkları şeye kast ettiler, demektir. O da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini Öldürmeye teşebbüs etmeleridir. Efendimize(s.a.v.)e Sû-i Kasd Bu şöyle oldu: Münafıklardan on beş kişi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Tebûk'tan dönerken, Tebûk ile Medine-i münevvere arasında bulunan dar bir geçitte öldürmeyi planladılar. Dediler ki, geçitten geçerken biz, onu bineğinden vadiye yuvarlatırız! Allâhü Teâlâ'hazretleri, münafıkların bu planlarını Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. Ordu, o geçite vardıklarında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, tarafından bir münâdî şöyle nida etti: “Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri, geçit'in yoluna girmek istiyor. Ondan başkası geçite girmesin! Askerler, vadî'den geçsinler! Vadî sizin için daha geniş, daha kolay ve daha rahattır!” dedi. insanlar, vadinin içinde yürüdüler, Efendimiz (s.a.v) hazret¬leri de geçitte yürüdü.. Ammâr bin Yesar (r.a.) hazretleri. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin develerinin yularından tutuyor çekiyor¬du. Hüzeyfe bin el-Yemân (r.a.) hazretleri de arkadan deveyi sü¬rüyordu. Onlar bu şekilde yürürlerken, Hüzeyfe (r.a.) hazretleri, bazı atların ayak seslerini ve silahların kınlarından çekilme seslerini işitti. Kendisinin beraberinde mızrak vardı. Onunla onların binek¬lerinin yüzüne vurmaya başladı. Ve onlara: “Ey Allah'ın düşmanları! Kendinize gelin kendinize gelin! Yani Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden sizi men ederim, orttian uzaklasın ve ona ilişmeyin!” dedi. Onlar da kaçtılar. Bir rivayete göre de, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara döndü bunun üzerine onlar kaçtılar. Çünkü onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendilerinin hi¬lelerine muttali olduğunu anladılar. Bunun üzerine onlar hızlıca, geçitten vadinin derinliklerine indiler ve insanların içine karıştılar. Huzeyfe (r.a.) deveyi döver olduğu halde döndü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisine sordu: “Kendilerini geri çevirdiğin bineklilerden hiçbirini tanıdın mı?” Hazret-i Huzeyfe (r.a.): Hayır! Ya resûlellah (s.a.v.)! Onlar yüzlerini örtmüş ve gece de karanlıktı!"dedi. Sabah olduğunda, Usayd bin Hudayr (r.a.) hazretleri, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Dün gece, vadiden geçmek daha ko¬lay iken seni vadiden geçmeyi bırakıp, geçitten geçiren neydi?” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, kendilerini izhâr edinceye kadar; onlan öldürmek için kendilerine yönelmeyi ben hoş karşılamam Zira insanların, Muhammed (s.a.v.) kavmini (ashabını) öldürüyor!, demesini hoş karşılamam!” dedi. Useyd (r.a.): “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bunlar ashâb değil ki?” dedi. Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Bunlar şehâdet kelimesini açıkça söylemediler mi?” dedi. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara beddua etti ve bu¬yurdu: “Allâhım, onları debîle'ye at!” buyurdu. cehennemde bir kandildir. Onların omuzlarından girer tâ göğüslerine kadar yanar.. Bir lafızda da; cehennem ateşinden bir alev ve yakıttır ki, onların kalblerinin üzerine düşer ve onu helak eder.. Münafıkların İntikamları “Halbuki intikam almaya kalkmadılar.” Kamusta buyuruldu: Bir işin intikamını almak onu kerih görmektir. Yani onlar kerih görmediler. Ayıp karşılamadılar. İnkâr etmediler, hiçbir şeyi.. “Ancak (onların intikam almaya kalkmaları) kendilerini, Allah'ın Resulü ile fazl-ı ilâhi¬sinden zenginleştirmiş olmasından başka bir sebep de yoktu..” Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri.. Bu şöyle olmuştu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Mekke'ye döndüğü zaman, onlar, gayet büyük bir geçim sıkıntısı içindeydiler. Binecek hayvanları yoktu. Ganimetleri ve elde ettikleri pek bir şeyler yoktu. Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Medineye gelmesiyle ganimetlere kavuş¬tular, berekete nail oldular. Yani zengin oldular ve mallan çok oldu. Cellâs'ın bir kölesi öldürüldü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, oniki bin dirhem diyet ödenmesini emretti. O da böylece zengin oldu. Sa'dî Çelebî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Ziyade olarak verilen iki bin dirhem'in “Şünk” yani ikram ol¬ması caizdir. Çünkü onlar (Arablar) diyeti verir ve onun üzerine de, ikram olarak fazlalık da verirlerdi. Bu fazlalığa da adını verirlerdi. Çelebînin sözleri bitti. Bu ayet Arablarm Benim senin ya¬nında hiçbir günahım yok; sana olan ihsanımdan başka.. "sözle¬rinin kabilindendir. Yani eğer günah yönündeyse, demektir. Bu onları susturmak ve onları azarlamaktır. Denildi ki: “Onları zengin kıldı” kav şerifindeki zamir, “Mü'minlere” râcidir. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin müminleri zengin kılması, onları kışkırttı ve bu şekilde harekete geçirdi, de¬mektir. Yine ibni Abdüsselâm da bu şekilde buyurdular. Münafıklar Tevbe Ederlerse Bağışlanırlar “Bunun üzerine tevbe ederlerse” Onların üzerinde oldukları küfür ve nifaktan tevbe ederlerse demektir. “Olur” Bu sevap, “Haklarında hayırlı” Dünya ve ahırette.. Denildi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i Kerimeyi okuduğunda, Cellâs, (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine geldi ve:) “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bana tevbeyi arz etti. Kabul ettim. Gerçekten Amir bin Kays (r.a.) hazretleri doğru söyledi. Ben yalancıydım!” dedi. Ve Cellâs nifaktan tevbe etti. Tevbesi de gerçekten çok güzel oldu. Artık sahabelerden olup İslâm üzere yaşadı.. Nifaka Devam “Yok yan çizerlerse” Yani kendilerinin üzerinde oldukları haktan kaçmak ve din¬den yüz çevirmeye devam ederlerse, Kati (öldürülmek), esir edilmek ve mallan ellerinden alınmak ve bunlardan başka türlü türlü cezalara çarpılmaları gibi cezalan vardır. “Ve âhirette” Cehennem ateşi ve ondan başka değişik cezalara ça pılmaları vardır. Münafıkların Yardımcısı Yoktur “Ve yeryüzünde onlar için kimse bulunmaz.” Bütün genişliği, memleketinin uzaklığı, sıhhatli ehlinin çok¬luğu ve ne kadar fazla askere sahip olursa olsun onlar için kimse yoktur. Hepsi şu kavl-i şerif ile nefyedildi: Kendilerini seven bir dost. “Ve ne imdat edecek bir yardımcı.” Onlardan (dünya ve âhiret) azabını def edecek bir yâr ve yardımcı bulunmaz.. Yani şefaat ve müdafaa ile onlardan azabı def edecek hiçbir kimse bulunmaz. Azab'tan Kurtulmanın Yolu? Âsî olan kişi, nimet sahibi bir sultan olsa bile asla azab'tan kurtulamaz. Ancak, 1- Günahlardan tevbe ve istiğfar. 2- Ihlaslı tevhid. 3- (Takva ile) Allâmü'l-Guyûb (gayibleri bilen Allah'a) tam yönelmekle kişi, azab'tan kurtulur. Hikâye Muhammed bin Cafer hazretlerinden hikâye olundu. Buyur¬dular: Ben Halife ile beraber bir sandaldaydım. Halife; “Ben bir'im; Rabbim de bir'dir.” Ben ona; “Sus! Ey mü'minlerin emiri!” dedim. “Eğer sen bu söyledi¬ğin sözü bir daha söylersen, hepimiz batarız!” Halife; “Neden?” dedi. Ben cevap verdim: “Çünkü sen “Bir” değilsin! Sen iki şeysin! “Ruh ve cesedsin. İki kişiden anne ve babadan oldun! İki yerdesin, gece ve gündüzdesin İki şeyle yaşıyorsun; yemek ve içmek. İki şeyle berabersin; fakirlik ve acizlik!.. Tek olan ise; kendisinden başka ilâh (ma'bud) olmayan ve sadece kendisi olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir..” Cennete Giren Üç Şey Hikmet ehlinden biri buyurdu: Cennet ashabı için kendileriyle beraber üç şey cennete girer: 1- (Tevhid kelimesi yani) Lâ ilahe illallah Muhammedü'r-Resûlüllah “Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri Allah'ın resulüdür!” 2- Günahlardan dolayı tevbe, istiğfar ve günahlara pişman olmak, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar etmek” Cennet Ehlinin İlk Sözleri? Cennete girenlerin ilk sözleri şudur: Hamd olsun Allah'a! Bizden o hüznü giderdi. Yani 1- Kabir. 2- Kitap (amel defteri). 3- Cehennemin hüznünü giderdi, demektir. Hakîkaten rabbimiz çok gafûr-şekûr!” Günahları ve ma'siyetleri bağışlar. Az amel ve taate karşı çok mükâfat veren şekürdür. Savaşın Hududu Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “İnsanlar, Lâ ilahe illallah Muhammedü'r. Resûlullah “Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri Allah'ın resulüdür!” deyinceye kadar kendile¬riyle savaşmakla emir olundum.” Gönül Allah'ın Aynasıdır Molla Câmî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin aynasıdır gönlün,. Tezahür yeridir onun. Sen onun için aynanı doğru tut Onun kiri, mizanın kiridir. Onun kirini temizle ki, aydınlansın Onun gönül aynasının pasını silen ise; Mii “Lâ ilahe illallah” zikridir..” Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden “Allah'a yemin ediyorlar; söylememişler. Kasem olsun o “Küfür kelimeyi” söylediler. İslâm'a geldikten sonra yine kâfir¬lik ettiler..” âyet-i Kerimesinde şu işaretler vardır: Müridlerin bazıları, nefisleri kendilerini istilâ ettiği, hevâ-ü hevesleri kendilerine galebe çaldığı ve şeytan kendilerine karşı zafer kazandığı zaman; işleri ve şeyhlerini (mürşid-i kâmillerini) inkâr etmek (ve güçleri yettiğince) mürşid-i kâmillerinin hakkında küfür kelimesini söylemek yani inkâr ve itiraz kelimesini söyle¬mektir. Bu müridler, iradeleriyle kendilerine teslim olduktan son¬ra kalbleriyle şeyhlerinden yüz çevirirler. Meşâyih-i kiram onların gizliliklerine ve kalblerindeki hallerine vakıf olduklarında onların sırlarının irâdenin dışında olduğunu görürler. “Allah'a yemin ediyorlar;” Gerçekten; söylememişler.” Şeyhlerini inkâr etmediklerine dair yemin ederler.. Sahte Şeyhlerin Arzuları “Ve o muvaffak olamadıkları cinayeti kurdular..” Yani o müridlerin bazıları, kendi nefisleri için şeyhliğin sabit olmasını (kendilerinin şeyh olmalarını) düşündüler; o mertebeye nail olmadan ve evliya olmadan önce.. Kendileri (evliyalık, şeyhlik ve mürşid-i kâmillik) mertebesine nail olmadan (baba veya dedelerinin şeyh olmalarını ve salih kişiler olmalarını ileri sürerek) şeyhlik iddiasında bulunurlar. Mürted Müridlerin ve Sahte Şeyhlerin Asıl Maksadı “Halbuki inti¬kam almaya kalkmaları için kendilerini, Allah'ın Resulü ile fazlı ilâhisinden zenginleştirmiş olmasından başka bir sebep de yok¬tu.” Onların şeyhlerini inkâr etmeleri ve onun işinden çıkmaları (ve kendilerinin şeyh olduklarını iddia etmeleri) ancak şeyhinin velayetin hilmiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazl ü kereminin üzerlerine yağmasıyla şeyhinin (manen) zengin olmasıdır. Bu (manevî zenginlik) onların üzerinde, rüşd ve irşâd eserlerinin görülmesi içindir.. Bu inkarcı müridler ve sahte şeyhler, himmetlerinin havsalaları çok dar olduğu için sıkıntıyı yüklenemediler. Şeytan kendilerine amellerini süslü ve güzel gösterdi. Şeytan bununla (zengin olmak sevdasıyla) onları sağır etti ve onların basiretlerini (manevî ve kalb gözlerini) kör etti.. “Bunun üzerine tevbe ederlerse” “İltica yoluyla şeyhin velayetine geri dönerlerse haklarında hayırlı olur.” Velayetin gayretiyle halâs bulup ihlasiı oimaları ve ona geri dönmeleri kendileri için daha hayırlı olur. Zira onların durumları helak edicidir. (Mürşid-i kâmilin) irâde ipine sarılmaları ve yapış¬maları gerekir. Bu ise kurtarıcıdır.. “Yok yan çizerlerse” Şeyhin velayetinden yüz çevirirlerse, “Allah onları dünya ve âhirette elîm/gayet acı bir azap ile tâzib eder.” Velayeti reddetikten sonra.. Tarikat Mürtedi Çünkü “Muhakkak ki tarikatın mürtedi, günah bakımından şeria¬tın mürtedinden daha büyük (günah sahibi) dir..” Bin Sene ve Bir Lahza Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sıddık olan bir kişi, bin sene, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelse ve daha sonra bir lahza Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerinden yüz çevirse; gerçekten o sıddîk kişinin bir anda kaybettikleri; bin senede nail olduklarından daha fazla ve daha çoktur.. Amma onun dünyadaki azabı. 1- Sıdkiyet mertebesinin kendisinden soyulup alınması. 2- Talep kapısından reddedilmesidir.. 3- Hicabın gerilmesi. 4- Perdelerin çekilmesi. 5- Zillet ve aşağılık.. 6- Heva ü hevesinin kuvvet bulması. 7- İhiaslarının riya ile değiştirilmesi. 8- Dünyaya karşı haris olmaları. 9- Yükselmeyi talep etmeleri. 10- Halk arasında sevilmeyi arzu etmeleri. 11- Toplumda yer edinmek istemeleri ve benzeri azablara çarpılırlar.. Ahiret Azabı Amma ahıretteki azabları ise, 1- Hasret ateşinde yanmaları. 2- Kesici katiyet ateşinde azab gören kalblerine nedamet ve pişmanlık duymalarıdır. Katiyyet Ateşi Katiyet (kesip koparan) ateş; “Allah'ın tutuşturulmuş ateşi. Ki çıkar gönüller ve kalbler üstüne! O kapatılacaktır onlar üstüne Uzatılmış sütunlar¬da?” (diye beyan edilen) ateştir.. Mürted Mürid ve Sahte Şeyhler “Ve yeryüzünde onlar için ne himaye, ne imdat edecek kimse bulunmaz.” Kavl-i şerifi şuna işarettir: “Bir kişi. kâmil ve mükemmel bir şeyh (yani mürşid-i kâmilin) reddine mübtelâ olursa; bütün yeryüzü şeyhlerle ve velayet ehliy¬le dolsa; o kişi de onların irade eteklerine yapışsa (onlara mürit olsa); gayri şeyhi kendisini reddettiği (ve kendisi şeyhinin hakkın¬da ileri geri konuştuğu için); o şeyhlerden hiçbirine ona yardım etmek mümkün oimaz. Hiçbiri onu reddin çıkmazından çıkara¬maz; ancak Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesi müstesna.”. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede de böyledir.. Yüce Meâli: Yine onlardan kimi de Allah'a şöyle ahdetmişlerdi: “Eğer bize fazlından ihsan ederse, her halde zekâtını veri¬riz ve her halde sâlihlerden oluruz. Vaktâ ki Allah fazlından istediklerini verdi; buhrve cimrilik edip yüz çevirdiler. Ve zâten yan çizip duruyorlardı.. Allah'a verdikleri va'di/sözü tutmadıkları ve yalan söyleme¬yi âdet edindikleri için, O da bu fiillerinin âkibetini kalblerinde kıyamet gününe kadar sürecek bir nifaka kalb ediver diçeviriverdi.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ve onlardan kimi.” Münafıklardan.. “Yine Allah'a şöyle ahdetmişlerdi” Muahede, akitleşmek ve yemin'dir. “Eğer bize ihsan ederse” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri verirse; “Fazlından” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri eğer kendi fazlından ve kereminde mal verire; her halde zekâtını veririz," Yani elbette o malın zekâtını ve diğer sadakaları veririz. Bu kelimenin harfi sad harfine idğam oiundu. Malî İbâdetler “Sadaka veren kimse demektir. Zekât diğer farz, vacip ve nafile olan mali ibâdetlere) sadaka adı verildi. Çünkü bunlar (malî ibâdetler) kulun kulluğundaki sıdk u samimiyetine delâlet eder.. ve ner na sâlihlerden oluruz” İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Hacci murad ediyor.” Hikâye (Zekatı) Bu âyet-i Kerime Salebe bin hatib el-Ensârî hakkında nazil oldu. Kendisi sürekli olarak gece ve gündüz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mescidine devam ederdi. Bundan dolayı “Mesdd güvercini” kalabıyla anılıyordu. Yeryüzüne (toprağa), gü¬neşten kızaran taşlara çok secde etmekte alnı, devenin dizi gibi olmuştu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sabah namazını bitirdiğin¬de o beklemeksizin ve dualarla meşgul olmaksızın hemen mescid'ten ayrılırdı. Bir gün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kendisine sordu: “Ey Salebeî Sana ne oluyor? Sen mescid'te çıkmakta acele etmekle münafıkların amelleri gibi amel işliyorsun?” dedi. O: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) ben gayet fakir bir kimseyim! Benim ve eşimin tek bir elbisemiz var. O da üzerimde olan bu elbisedir. Bu elbisenin içinde ben namaz kılıyorum; o evde (namaz kılamayacak şekilde şer'an) çıplak sayılan bir şekilde kalıyor. Sonra ben eve gidiyorum bu elbiseleri çıkarıyorum; o bu elbiseleri giyiyor ve içinde namaz kılıyor! Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) ne olursun; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua et de bana çok mal versin!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Yazık sana! Sa'lebe (çok malı ne edeceksin?) Bu kelime (yani “Yazık sana” sözü) azab kelimesidir. Denildi, şefkat ve rahmet kelimesidir.” (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri devamla buyurdular:) “Şükrünü edâ ettiğin az mal; şükrünü edâ edemediğin ve güç yetiremediğin çok maldan daha hayırlıdır!” Salebe yine dua istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona bu¬yurdular: “Ey Salebe! Sen Allah'ın peygamberi gibi olmak istemez mi¬sin? Nefsim kudret elinde olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine kasem ederim ki, eğer ben dağların beraberimde altın ve gümüş olmala¬rını istesem; elbette olurlardı..” Bu hadis-i şerif ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri “Simya ilmi”ne işaret ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yine devam ettiler: “Lakin ben iyi biliyorum ki, dünyada nasibi olanlar, ahirette nasibi olmayanlardır! Aklı olmayanlar; mal ile aldanırlar!” Salebe yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine döndü. (Aynı is¬tekte bulundu.) Ve: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.) seni hak peygamber olarak gönderen Allâhü teâlâ hazretlerine yemin ederim ki eğer bana mal verirse; elbette o malda her hak sahibine hakkını seve seve vereceğim!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri dua ettiler: “Allâhımî Sa ebeye mal ver!” dedi. Bu duayı üç kere tek¬rarladı. Salebe bir koyun edindi. O koyun çoğaldı. Öyle ki kurdun çoğalması gibi arttı.. Hatta zamanla koyunları çoğaldı. Medine-i münevvere'nin sokakları onun koyunlarına dar geldi. Vadilere indi. Cemaat namazlarını kaçırmaya başladı. Ancak öğle ve ikindi vakitlerinde namaza gelmeye başladı. Sonra koyunları arttı ve çoğaldı. Uzak yerlere gitti. Büsbütün cemaatten koptu. Cuma namazlarına bile gelmez oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir gün onun halini sordu. De¬nildi ki: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Salebe'nin koyunları çok oldu. Şehre ve bir vadiye sığmaz oldular. Kırlara ve vadilere indi. Çok uzaklara gitti. Onun için namaza gelemiyor” Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Yazık oldu! Salebeye yazık oldu!” buyurdular. Daha sonra; “Bunların mallarından bir sadaka al ki, onunla kendileri¬ni hem tathîr/temiz edersin, hem tezkiye.. Bir de haklarında dua ediver. Çünkü senin duan onların kalblerini yatıştırır. Allah semî'dir, alimdir.” Âyet-i Kerimesi nazil olduğunda; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri, zekât mallarını toplamak için iki adam tayin etti. Biri Ensâr'dan idi. Diğeri de Benî Selîm kabilesindendi.. Onlara sadakayı (zekâtı) toplamayı ve yolunu ve şeklini yazdı ve insanlardan zekât malım almalarını emretti. Bütün insanlar, mallarının zekâtlarıyla onları karşıladılar. İkisi Sa'lebeye uğradılar. İkisi Sa'lebeden zekâtını istediler ve ona Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mektubunu ve zekâtın farziyeti hakkında ki (Allah'ın ayetini) okudular. Salebe; “Bu olsa olsa ya cizye veya cizyenin kardeşidir!” dedi. Ve E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zekât toplamakla memur amirleri¬ne; “Geri dönün! Ben biraz düşüneyim!” dedi. Bu şu kavl-i şeriftir: “Vaktâ ki Allah istediklerini verdi” “Kendi fazlından” Ve kereminden. “Onunla buhl ve cimrilik ettiler.” Yani ondan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hakkını (zekâtı) ver¬mediler. “Ve yüz çevirdiler.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat etmekten ve onunla olan ahid'ten yüz çevirdiler.. “Ve zâten yan çizip duruyorlardı..” Onlar, âdet ve gelenekleri, haktan yüz çevirmek olan bir kavimdirler.. O iki zat (zekât memurları) daha konuşmadan önce, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Yazıklar olsun! Sa'lebeye!” dedi. Bu sözünü iki kere tekrar¬ladı. Bu âyet-i Kerime nazil oldu. Bunun üzerine Ömer (r.a.) bineğine bindi. Sa'lebeye gitti. Ve ona; “Ey Sa'lebe! Yazıklar olsun sana! Sen helak oldun! Allâhü Teâla hazretleri senin hakkında şöyle şöyle âyet-i Kerime indirdi!” dedi. Sa'lebe, zekât malı ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, senden zekât kabul etmekten beni men etti!” Bunun üzerine Sa'lebe yüzüne ve başına toprak saçmaya başladı. Fakat Sa'lebe'nin bu davranışı, onun nifaktan tevbe etme¬sinden dolayı değil de, halkın kendisini ayıplaması ve onun zekâtı müslümanların zekâtlarıyla beraber kabul edilmemesinden ve insanların kendisini kınamalarından dolayı idi.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bu (yani zekâtının kabul edilmeyişi) senin amelindir!” Yani amelinin cezasıdır. Bununla “Bu bir cizyedir” sözünü murad etti. Yani ben sana zekâtı emrettim, sen kabul etmedin ve bana itaat etmedin, de¬mektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat ettiklerinde; Salebe zekâtı ile Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretlerine geldi. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir onun zekâtım kabul etmedi. Sonra hilâfeti döneminde Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a geldi. O da onun zekâtını kabul etmedi. Sa'lebe hazret-i Osman (r.a.)'ın hilâfeti döneminde helak ol¬du. Haddâdî (r.a.) buyurdular: Hazret-i Osman (r.a.)'da onun zekâtını kabul etmedi. Haddâdinin sözü bitti. - “O da bu fiillerinin akıbetini çevirdi.” Bunu onların işlerinin sonu kıldı, demektir. Manâ müzâfin takdirî üzerinedir. Yani onların işlerinin sonu (akıbetleri) demektir. “Bir nifaka” Tam yerleşmiş olan bir nifak (kıldı.) “Onların kalblerinde,” Kötü itikad.. Allah, onun akıbetini hayır kıldı" denilir. Yani Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, onun akıbetinin (işinin sonunu) hayır kıldı, demektir. (Yine halk arasında) Ben balık yedim; “O beni hastalandırdı” Yani yemiş olduğum bu yemeğin sonunda hastalandım; veya balık benim işimin sonunu hastalık yaptı, demektir. kıyamet gününe kadar sürecek..” Yani onların kendisinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaşacakla ölüm gününe kadar, demektir. Bu kavl-i şerif, onların nifakları nın te'yidine delâlet etti. Cimriler Münafık Olarak Ölürler Ve muhakkak ki cimrilik ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine vermiş olduğu maldan Allah'ın hakkını (zekât, öşür, fıtır sadakası, kurban kesmek ve diğer malî sadakaları) vermez¬se; bu cimriliği kendisini münafık olarak ölüme götürür. Ve¬lev ki bu kişi zâhid, sofu ve çok dindar görünse bile.. Onun için ebediyen İslâm hükümleri sabit olmaz. Cimrilik ve cimriliğin getirmiş olduğu nifaktan) Allâha sığınırız..” Zekât ve Öşrünü Vermeyenler İblîs gibi.. Şeytan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tek bir emrini terk ettiği için; AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu rahmet kapısından kovdu. Şeytan seksen yıl ibâdet ile ona yönelmişti. Ama Aflâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şeytanın seksen bin senelik ibâdeti ve taatini yüzüne çarptı. Ta kıyamet gününe kadar ona lanet etti. Ve onun için ebedî olan çok acıklı bir azabı hazırladı.. Hafız (k.s.) Buyurdular: Ey zâhid! Asla emin olma! Gayret oyunundan sakın! Zira bu ibadethane yolu Hep zıtlıklarla doludur. Yalan “Allah'a verdikleri vadi sözü tutmadıkları.” Bunun sebebi, onların vermiş oldukları sıdk u samimiyet ve ıslah olma sözünü kabul etmedikleri içindir. Münafıklar, bütün sözlerinde yalan söylemeye devam ettik¬leri içindir. Zikredilen vaad de onların yalanlarının cümlesindendir.. ALLAH SIRLARI VE FISILTILARI BİLİR Yüce Meâli: “Henüz bilmediler mi ki, Allah onların sırlarını da bilir, fısıl¬tılarını da.. Ve Allah allâm'ulguyûb'dur. Mü'minlerden, Sadakalarda, farz olan zekâttan fazla ola¬rak kendi gönülleriyle teberrularda bulunanlara bir türlü ve güç¬lerinin yetebildiğinden başkasını bulamayanlara diğer türlü lâf atarak bunlarla eğlenenler, Allah onları maskaraya çevirdikten başka, bir de kendileri için elîm/gayet acı bir azap var. Onlar için ister istiğfar et, ister etme.. Onlar için yetmiş kere istiğfar da etsen, Allah onlara hiç de mağfiret edecek değil. Böyle!.. Çünkü onlar Allah'ı ve Resulünü tanımadılar. Allah ise öyle baştan çıkmış fâsıklar güruhuna hidâyet etmez.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Henüz bilmediler mi ki,” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine muahede edenler bilmediler mi? İstifham takrir içindir.. Yani çok iyi biliyorlar ki; “Allah onların sırlarını da bilir” Yani onların kendi nefislerinde (içlerinde) gizlemiş oldukları ve daha gizli ve açık konuşmadıkları; vaadi bozmak gibi sırlarını bilir.. “Ve fısıltılarını da.” Münafıkların kendi aralarında fısıldaşarak yaptıkları konuş¬maları, zekâta cizye adını vermeleri ve kendisinde hayır olmayan benzeri konuşmalarını Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri bilir.. “Ve Allah allâm'ul-guyûb'dur.” Şeylerden hiçbir şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine gizli kalmaz. Münafıklar, üzerinde oldukları nifakı ve sözünden caymaya nasıl cüret edebiliyorlar? Günah Endişesi “Çekme isyan edişesini! Günahtan kurtul da kurtul Onun yüzünden görme! Günahı terk et! Allah onu görüyor..” İşaretler Bu âyet-i Kerimede bir çok işaretler vardır: Adaklar Hakkında Geniş Malumat Bu işaretlerdendir: Kim kendisinde kurbet (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakınlık ve ibadet) olan bir adağı adar (bir nezirde bulunursa); meselâ; “Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bana bin dir¬hem verirse; beş yüz dirhem sadaka vermek üzerime vacip ol¬sun!” derse; bu (dileği gerçekleştiğinde) mutlaka adağını yerine getirmesi lazımdır.. Kim, kendisinde kurbet (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakınlık ve ibâdet) olmayan veya ma'siyet (yani günah) olan bir şeyi adar¬sa; meselâ “Ben eve girmeyi adadım!” der veya “Allah için falan¬cayı bu gün öldürmek bana vacip olsun!” derse, bu kişinin yemi¬nini bozması ve keffâretini vermesi lazımdır. Yemin keffâreti de; 1- Bir köle azad etmek veya. 2- On miskine yemek yedirmek ya da. 3- On miskini giydirmektir.. Vacip olan bu üç şeyden birini yapmasıdır. Kul bunlarda muhayyerdir. Dilediğini yapabilir. Bu üç şeyin üçünü de yerine getirmekten aciz olursa; 4- Üç gün üst üste oruç tutar.. Eğer adağını murad ettiği bir şarta bağlarsa; meselâ, “Eğer falanca kişi gelirse, Allah için üç gün oruç tutaca¬ğım;” “Eğer ben seferimden sağ ve selîm olarak eve dönersem, üç gün oruç tutacağım” “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hastalığımdan bana şifâ verirse” “Borucumu ödersem..” “Şu işim olursa; Allâhü Teâla hazretleri için üç gün oruç tutmak veya şu kadar sadaka vermek üzerime vacip olsun!” der¬se.. Veya; “Eğer ben bir köle sahibi olursam” o köleyi azâd etmek ü-zerime vacip olsun; derse kişiye ahdine vefa gösterip nezrini yeri¬ne getirmesi lazımdır.. Çünkü onun nezri sîğa ile olup, kendisin de yemin manâsı yoktur.. Eğer adağını, yerine getirmesini istemediği bir şarta bağlar¬sa; mesela: “Eğer ben falanca ile konuşursam” veya eğer ben eve girersem, bir yıllık oruç tutmak üzerime vacip olsun” derse; ona yemin keffâreti gerekir.. Nezredilen (adanan) şey, eğer cinsinden farz olan bir adak ise, onu yerine getirmek adayan kişiye lazım gelir. Meselâ; na¬maz, oruç, sadaka ve itikâf gibi.. Yok eğer farzlardan aslı yok ise adayan kişinin onu yerine getirmesi kendisine lazım değildir.. Meselâ: Hastayı ziyaret et¬mek, cenazeye katılmak, mescide girmek, köprü bina etmek, kale ve gözetleme yerlerini bina etmek, su getirtmek ve kuyu kazmak, kur'ân-ı Kerim okumak ve benzerî (farzlar cinsinden olmayan) adaklar ise, muteber olan kulun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine icabet etmesidir; adağa bağiı olan maslahatı tahsil edip kazanmak için adağını yerine getirmesi evlâdır.. Her hangi bir şeye bağlı olmayan adaklar, yani bir zaman, bir mekan, dirhem ve fakirlere mahsus değildirler.. Bağlı olan adaklar bunun aksinedirler.. Mesela bir kişi, “Bu gün, şu parayı falanca fakire tasadduk etmek üzerime borç olsun derse” sonra ertesi gün başka bir pa¬rayı başka bir fakire tasadduk ederse; bize göre kâfidir, adağı yerine gelmiş olur. Amma imam Züfer (r.h.) hazretlerinin yanında tfu sadaka adağının yerine geçmez.. Üç Mescid Sonra bil ki: Mescidler üçtür: 1- Mescid-i Haram. 2- Mescid-i Nebî (s.a.v.). 3- Mescid-i Aksâ'dır.. Çünkü bu mescidler, peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtı tarafın¬dan bina edilmişlerdir. Bunlar, tam bir fazilete sahiptirler.. Bundan dolayı fakihler (İslâm hukuk âlimleri) buyurdular: “Bu üç mescid'tert birinde namaz kılmayı adarsa; (bu) tayin diğer mes'cidlerin hilâfınadir. Kim bu mescidlerden birinde namaz kılmayı adarsa; o kişi için üç mescidin diğerinde de namaz kılabi¬lir..” Nifak ve İman O işaretlerdendir: Muhakkak ki nifak, 1- Yalan söylemek. 2- Vaadinden dönmek (sözünden caymak). 3- Emânet edilen şeylere ihanet etmekten ibarettir.. İmanda; 1- Sıdk u samimiyet. 2- Taat'a devam etmekten ibaret olduğu gibi.. İman ve Küfrün Kaynağı Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, doğruluğu yarattı. Ve onun gölgesinde de iman zuhur etti. Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, yalanı yarattı. Yalanın gölgesinde de küfür ve nifak zuhur ettiği gibi.. Münafıkların Alâmetleri “Üç şey kimde bulunursa; o kişi münafıktır; oruç tutsa, namaz kılsa ve kendisinin müslüman olduğunu zannetse bile.. (O alâmetler şunlardır:) 1- Konuştuğu zaman yalan söyleyen”. 2- Vaad ettiğinde vaadinden dönen (verdiği sözden cayan). 3- (Kendisine bir şey) emânet edildiği zaman ihanet eden.” Yani bilerek yalan konuşan; taahhüd ettiği halde, ahdine ve¬fa etmeyen, sözünden cayan, emânete ihanet etmek için bakan kimse, demektir. Bu üç alâmeti yapanların münafık olmaları, bunları alışkanlık haline getiren kimseler içindir. Yoksa nadiren kendisinden meydana gelen kimseler için değildir. imam Buhârî hazretlerinin ve bazı alimlerin mezhebi bu ol¬duğu gibi.. Ama cumhurun mezhebi ise, bu hasletler, münafıkların hasletleri olduğu üzerinedir. Bunların sahibi münafıklara benzemek¬tedir. Burada “Münafık” isminin kullanılması, bu işlerin münafıkla¬rın her zaman yaptıkları amellerinin diğerlerinin üzerine tecâvü¬zü yoluyladır.. Yoluna gücü yeten her kimsenin o Beyt'i haccetmesi de insanlar üzerine Allah'ın bir hakkıdır. Ve kim bu hakkı tanımaz¬sa, her halde Allah'ın ihtiyacı yok.. “O bütün âlemlerden ganî¬dir.” Ayet-i Kerimesinde geçen, “Kim haccetmezse” cümlesinin yerine, haccetmemenin çirkinliğinin kemalinden dolayı “Ve kim inkâr ederse” kavl-i şerifi kullanıldığı gibi.. Münafıkların İşaretleri “Tuhfe” kitabının sahibi buyurdu: Münafıkların alâmetleri sadece bu üç alâmete münhasır değildir. Belki içinde olanın zıddını yapan {yani içi ile dışı bir olma¬yan) her kişi münafıktır. Münafıklar İki Sınıftırlar Ve bil ki: Münafıklar iki sınıftırlar. Bir sınıf, îslâmı ilân edip; onu işinin başında gizleyenlerdir. Bu, nefislerinde nifak sıfatının kendilerine galebe çalması ve kuv¬vetinden dolayıdır. Bir sınıf da, Îslâmı ilan ettiler ve onu işin başından tâ bu sı¬fatların nefislerinde yerleşmesi ve amel etmesine kadar devam etti. Kuvvetle olduğu gibi fiil ile de zahir olur. Bu, nifakın onların nefislerinde zayıf olmasından dolayıdır. Nifak, onların kalblerinde bulunan şek ve şüpheden dolayı ebediyen onların yakasını bırak¬maz ve onları kötü akıbetle sonuçlandırır. Bunlar oruç tutarlar, namaz kılarlar ve kendilerinin müslüman olduklarını zannederler. Ama münafıktırlar.. Münafığın En Büyüğü? Ömer bin Abdülaziz (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bütün ümmetler, münafıklarını getirseler; ve biz de ümmet-i merhume de Haccâcı getirtsek; biz bütün ümmetleri ge¬çeriz..” Osmanlı Münafıkları “Bu fakir derim ki: Kadir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine müsamaha (ve rahmet) etsin; (Ömer bin Abdülaziz hazretlerinin) bu sözleri, o vakte nispetledir. Eğer Ömer bin Abdülaziz (r.a.) hazretleri, Os¬manlı devletinin vezirlerini ve bu zamanın vekillerini görmüş olsaydı; bunların bütün münafıklardan daha münafık olduklarını görürdü.. Osmanlı Vezirleri ve Rüşvet Çünkü onların (Osmanlı devletinin vezir ve vekillerinin münafıklıkları öyle bir dereceye) ulaştı ki, bu vezir ve vekiller, kendileriy¬le savaşmamak, harpte müsamahalı davranmak için; kâfirlerden rüşvet aldılar.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerini rezil etsin ve yok etsin.. Cimrilik ve Hırsın Yerilmesi İşaretlerdendir: Bu âyet-i Kerimede cimriliğin ve dünya üzerine haris olma¬nın zemmi ve yerilmesi vardır. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Üç sınıf vardır ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve Resulü onları sevmez. Ve onlar, Allah'ın, meleklerin ve bütün insanların lane¬tinin içindedirler. O üç sınıf: 1- Cimri. 2- Kibirli. 2- Obur (çok yemek yiyen kişi..” Zenginler Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Kıyamet gününde fakirlerden dolayı zenginlere yazıklar olsun! (Zenginler için veyl deresi vardır.) O gün (fakirler) derler ki: “Ey Rabbimiz! Onlar, senin bize farz ettiğin hak ve hukuk¬lar (zekât ve öşür) hakkında bize zulmettiler.” Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri buyurur: “İzzet ve Celâlime yemin olsun ki, elbette onları (fakirle¬rin hakkını gözetmeyen zenginleri) kendimden uzaklaştıraca¬ğım ve sizi kendime yaklaştıracağım.” Karun ile Kahr Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Kârunun hazineleri, yere batmakta ve henüz kahrı geçmiş değil.. Okudu: Ben oldum, derviş fakirlerin gayretinden böyle..” Evliya Cömerttir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Hiçbir bir veli, cömertlikten başka Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rine cibilliyet kazanmadı (veli olmadı.)” Cömertlerin en cömerdi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisi¬dir. Görmüyor musun karşılıksız olarak bu kâinata vücûd elbisesi¬ni nasıl giydirdi. Yokluktan var etti.. Değişik değişik zahirî ve bâtını nimetleri onlara in'am ve ik¬ramda bulundu. Şu cihetle ki, mahlukatı helaklardan men etti. Şehvetlerden.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mükelleflere bazı şey¬leri haram kılması cimrilikten değil; belki onların bakî ve ebedi olan lezzetlere teşvik ve kavuşmasını sağlamak içindir.. “O kimseler ki” Zamm üzerine raf din Yani münafıklar o kimselerdir ki; “Lâf atıyorlar.” "Kâmûs"ta buyuruldu: Ayıb'tır. Gözle ve benzeri şeylerle işaret etmektir. Yani ayıplıyorlar ve gıybetini yapıyorlar, demekir. “Teberrularda bulunanları” Kendi gönül ve arzusuyla farz ve vacipten fazla nafile olarak ziyadesiyle vermektir. “Mü'minlerden” Bu kavl-i şerif teberrularda bulunanları keli¬mesinden hâldir.. “Sadakalarda” Bu car ve mecrur, “Lâf atıyorlar.” Fiiline taalluk et¬mektedir. Sahabenin Hizmet Yarışı Rivayet olundu: “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Tebûk savaşına çıkmayı dile¬diği gün hutbe okudu. Hutbesinde, insanları infak etmeye (Allah yolunda malını harcamak) ve askeri donatmaya teşvik etti. İlk olarak sadaka getiren Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) oldu. Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.) dört bin dirhem olan bütün malını ge¬tirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisine sordu: “Ailen için bir şey bıraktın mı?” Hazret-i Ebû Bekir (r.a.): “Onlara, Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerini” bıraktıml” dedi. Daha sonra ikinci olarak da Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) malının yansı ile geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona da sordu: “Ailen için bir şey bıraktın mı?” Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.): “Malımın ikinci yarısını onlara bıraktım” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “İkinizin arasındaki fark; sözlerinizin arasındaki fark¬tır.” Bu hadise ve bu hadis-i şerifle, Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri¬nin; Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın (ve diğer sahabeler) üzerine fazilet ve üstünlüğü bilinir.. Hazret-i Osman (r.a.)ın İnfâkı Osman bin Affân (r.a.) hazretler o gün büyük bir infak ile infakta bulundu. Hiçbir kimse o infakın benzerini görmemişti. On bin askeri donattı. Askerlere on bin dinar infak etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hücresine bin dinar döktü. Üçyüz deve verdi. Devenin üzerindeki çölü, palan ve yularla-nyla birlikte.. Elli at verdi. İşte o anda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle dua ettiler: “Allâhım Osmandan razı Hakikaten ben ondan razıyım!” Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Hısımları “Rabbimden, benim kendilerine hısım olduklarımı ve ba¬na hısım olanları cehennem ateşine atmamasını istedim.” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) (önce) kızı Rukıyye (r.a.)ı Hazret-i Osman ile evlendirdi. Daha henüz Bedir savaşına çıkmışlar iken Rukıyye (r.a.) vefat etti. Bedir savaşından döndüklerinde de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ümmü Külsûm (r.a.)ı Hazret-i Osman ile evlen¬dirdi. Bundan dolayı hazret-i Osman (r.a.)a iki nur manasında “Zinnureyn” denildi. Ümmü Külsûm (r.a.) hazretlerinin vefatı üze¬rine Efendimiz (s.a.v.), hazret-i Osman (r.a.)’a “Eğer yanımda (evde bekar) üçüncü bir kızım daha olsaydı onu da seninle evlendirirdim!” buyurdular. Abdurrahman Bin Avf in İnfakı Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hazretleri, dört bin dirhem ge¬tirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; “Senin (evde ve elde) tuttuğun ve (Allah yolunda) verdiği¬ni, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sana mübarek kılsın!” diye dua etti. Bunun üzerine Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hazretlerinin malı bereketlendi. Hatta öyle ki, kendisi vefat ettiğinde, dört ka¬dının her biri, sekizde birinin çeyreğine varis olduklarında hanımlarının her biri. seksen bin kusur dirhem pay üzerinde anlaştı¬lar. Abdurrahman bin Avf hazretlerinin malının değeri, üçyüz yirmi binden fazla idi.. Bir rivayete göre de Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hazretleri. Kırk ölçek altın getirdi. Allah'ın İki Hazinesi Bundan (bu infaklarından, Allah yolunda vermelerinden do¬layı) denildi ki: “Osman bin Affân (r.a.) hazretleri ve Abdurrahman bin Avf (r.a.) hazretleri; yer yüzünde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hazinele¬rinden birer hazinedirler. İkisi de Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerine taat için infak edip mallarını harcarlar..” Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.) bir çok malı ile geldi. Hazret-i Talha (r.a.) yine öyle.. Asım bin Adiyy yüz vesek (ölçek) hurma tasadduk etti. “Bir vesek, Efendim/z (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sâ'ı iie altmış sa' yani ölçektir.. O da dört müdd'tür. Her bir müdd'te bir rıtıl'dir.. İmam Ebû Yusuf hazretlerine göre Bağdad ntlı ile bir ntlm üçte biri kadardır. Bir rıtıl, yüz otuz dirhemdir.” Azam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre ise, her birmüdd birrıtıldır. Kadınlar, her biri güçlerince altın ve süs eşyalarını gönderdi¬ler. Sadakanın Azı Ebu Ukayl el-Ensârî (r.a.) hazretleri bir sa' hurma getirdi. Ve; “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Bu gece sabaha kadar ipek eğirdim. Onunla iki sa1 hurma aldım. Yarısını (günlük yiyecekleri için) aileme bıraktım. Diğer yarısını da getirip; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine karz-ı hasen (borç olarak) veriyorum!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ebu Ukayl (r.a.)'ın getirmiş ol¬duğu avuç dolusu kadar hurmaları, sadakaların üzerine atılması¬nı emretti. Münafıkların Konuşmaları Bunun üzerine münafıklar, sahabeleri yermeye ve onlar hakkında ileri geri konuşmaya başladılar. Ve dediler ki: “Abdurrahman ve Âsım'ın verdiği ancak riya, gösteriş ve desinler diyedir..” Ebû Ukayl ise kendi nefsinin kendisine gelen kazancının çoğunu ikram ediyor! Halbuki Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri Ebu Ukayl' verdiği bir avuç hurmaya muhtaç değildir. “Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri çok zengindir!” İşte münafıkların bu sözleri üzerine bu âyet-i Kerime nazil oldu: “Ve bir türlü ve güçlerinin yetebildiğinden başkasını bula¬mayanlara..” Bu kavl-i şerif, “Teberru/arda bulunanları” kelimesi¬nin üzerine matuftur.. Yani sadaka vermek için kendilerinde güç, takat ve kuvvet bulamayanları da kınıyor ve ayıplıyorlar, demektir. Cehd ve Cühd Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Çok verenleri, riyakârlık ile az verenleri de az vermekle ayıp¬ladılar.. “Cehd” kelimesi fetha ile okunursa; meşakkattir. “Cühd” kelimesi fetha ile okunursa, takat ve güç, de¬mektir. Denildi ki: “Cehd” kelimesi fetha ile okunursa; amelde gayret, cühd" kelimesi fetha ile okunursa, kuvvettir.. “Onlarla alay ederler.” Bu kavi- şerif, “Lâf atıyorlar.” Cümlesinin üzerine matuftur. Yani mü'minlerle alay ediyorlar, demektir. Bundan murad, son fırkadır. Ebû Ukayl (r.a.) hazretleri gibi.. “Allah onları maskaraya çevirdikten..” Onların maskaralıklarıma onları cezalandırdı. Böylece onların mü'minlerle alay etmeleri, onların cezaları olmuş oldu. Bu müşâkele kabilindendir. “Onlarla alay eder¬ler.” Kavl-i şerifine sohbeti vaki olduğu için.. “Ve kendileri için var” Onlar için sabittir. elîm/gayet acı bir azap var. Küfürleri ve nifakları üzerine.. Nifak Dikendir “Gönlüne nifakı koyan! Sanki boğazının içine diken koymuş gibidir. Her kim ki onun işi nifak ise ve nifak yapmış ise; Dikendir; onun ahlakı ve hulku..” Yalandan İstiğfar Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu âyet-i Kerime nazil olduğunda, münafıklar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Ve dediler ki: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)î bizim için istiğfarda bulun!” “Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onlardan bir topluluk için; Islâmın zahirine göre; ve onların (kalblerinde besledikleri) nifak ilmine (bakmaksızın) onların bağışlanması için istiğfarda bulun¬du.” Yine münafıklardan biri öldüğü zaman, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gelip, ölülerine dua ve istiğfar dilerlerdi.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onların (zahiren) müslüman olmaları üzerine onlar için dua eder ve bağışlanmaları için istiğfar ederdi. Bunun üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v,) hazretlerine onların münafıklar olduklarını bildirdi. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine onlar için olan istiğfarların onlara hiç fayda vermeyeceğini haber verdi.. İşte bu şu kavl-i şeriftir: İstiğfar Boşadır “Onlar için ister istiğfar et ister etme..” Kelâm~i ilâhi emir çıkışıyla çıktı. Manâsı ise şarttır. Yani eğer dilersen onlar için istiğfar et ve eğer dilersen et¬me.. Her ikisi de birbirlerine denk ve müsavidirler; menfaat olan o mağfiret ve rahmetin münafıklar hakkında tecelli etmemesi konusunda ikisi de birdir.. “Etsen” Onlar için yetmiş kere istiğfar da kere kavl-i şerifi, masdariyet üzerine mensubtur. Yani yetmiş istiğfar ile istiğfar etsen bile, demektir . Veya kere kavi-işerifi, zarüyet üzerine mensubtur. Yani yetmiş vakit (yetmiş değişik zamanlarda) istiğfar etsen bile münafıklar bağışlanmayacaktır. Burada hususiyetle yetmiş sayısıyla tahsis edilmesi, müna¬fıklar için istiğfarın nefyini ifâde etmek içindir. Çünkü bir şey, kendi konusunda çok ileri gittiği ve mübalağa edildiği zaman, “Yetmiş yedi” ile te'kid edilir. Bu şuna benzer. Bir söz söyleyen kişi (karşısındaki kişiye); eğer sen benden yetmiş kere istesen bile ben yine de senin ihtiyacını karşılamayacağım! demesi gibidir. Bununla eğer yetmiş kereden fazla isteyecek olursa, ihtiyacını karşılayacağını murad etmez. Yetmiş kelimesinden murad çokluktur; yoksa yetmiş sayısıyla tahdid ve kayıtlamak değildir. Münafıklara Mağfiret Yoktur “Allah onlara hiç de mağfiret edecek değil. Böyle!..” Yani onlar için mağfiret mümtenidir, demektir. Velev ki on¬lar için istiğfarda mübalağa edildikten sonra olsa bile.. Senin istiğfarının sayısına göre değildir. “Belki; Çünkü onlar” Şu sebeple ki onlar: “Allah'ı ve Resulünü tanımadılar.” Haddi aşan bir küfürle inkâr ettiler. Onların durumları fısk ile vasıflandınldığı gibi.. Şu kavl-i şerifte: “Allah ise öyle baştan çıkmış fâşıklar güruhuna hidâyet etmez.” Bir şeyde fısk, o şeyde azgınlık, haddi aşmak ve hududunu tecâvüz etmektir. Yani elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları maksatlarına hidâyet bulacak bir şekilde hidâyet vermez. Bu tekvîn felekinin ve teşrî'nin üzerinde dönüp deveran ettiği hikmete muhaliftir.. Amma delâlet manasına olan hidâyet ise kendisine ulaşılan bir şeydir. Bu gerçekleşir. Muhal değildir. Lakin onlar (münafık ve kâfirler) kendi kötü ihtiyarları (özgür arzulan) ile onu (hidâyeti) kabul etmediler. Bundan dolayı düştükleri şeye düştüler.. Bu âyet-i Kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Bir kişinin kendisi istiğfar etmeksizin; sırf Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendisine istiğfarda bulunması; o kişiye menfaat vermez. Mağfiretten ümidin kesilmesi ve münafıklar hakkında istiğ¬farın kabul edilmeyişi; (haşa) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sadır olan bir cimrilik değildir.. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinde de bir kusur ve eksiklik değildir.. Belki kendilerini mağfiretten sarf-ı nazar ettiren ve kendilerinden sadır olan küfürleri sebebiyle mağ¬firete kabiliyetleri olmadığı içindir.. Muhal Yaratılmaz Mevlâna Celâleddin (r.h.) hazretleri “Şerhü'l-Heyâk” kitabında buyurdukları gibi: Muhal olan şey, kaadirin kudretinin altına girmez. Bundan dolayı da kaadir'in kudretine bir noksanlık ve eksiklik lazım gel¬mez. Belki noksanlık muhal olan şeyin kendisindedir.. Şu cihetle ki o muhal olan şeyin kaadirin kudretine taalluk etmeye uygunlu¬ğu yoktur..” Mevlâ Celaleddinin sözleri bitti. Urfî Şirâzînin sözlerinin manâsı ondan anlaşılır: “Senin zâtın her muhali yaratmaya kaadir. Yaratma ile sen bilindin ve tek oldun.” Şairin bu sözünde sû-i edep (edebe yakışmayan ifâde ve manâ) vardır. Bu gizli değildir. Biraz tefekkür edilince anlaşı¬lır.. Küfür ve Nifak Cimriliktir Ve bil ki: Sadakalar işinde onlardan meydana gelen istihza ve müslümanları alaya alıp ayıplamaları; onların küfürleri ve fıskiarından dolayı meydana geldi. Kendilerinde iman ve islâh ol¬muş olsaydı; elbette infakta mübalağa ederlerdi. Ve muhlisler gibi onlar da malını dağıtmada büyük bir ciddiyetle cömert olur¬lardı.. Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyeden.. Mü'minin kalbi, imanın nuruyla nurlanmıştır. Ruhu da Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine teveccüh edip yönelmektedir. Hak Teâlâ hazretleri de, “İnayet nazarı” ve “Ubudiyet tevfiki” ile ona yönelmek te'yidiyle onu destekler.. Böylece ruhundan “Nurânî ruh”a gücü yeter ve “Rabbani nur” ile te'yid olunup desteklenir.. Ondan, farz ve nafilelerden yakınlığı gerektiren ameller sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine davet eden, “Ruhanî hatırlar” yeşerir ve meydana gelir.. Bazen bedenî ameller olur: Oruç ve namaz gibi. Bazen de mali ameller olur: zekât (öşür, mâli cihâd, fıtır sa¬dakası) ve sadakalar gibi. Zekâttan fazla olarak da kendi gönül ve isteğiyle sadakalar verir.. “Muhakkak ki nafile, mü'minin Rabbine hediyesidir. Siz¬den her biri hediyesini güzel yapsın ve onu güzelce gönül hoşlu-ğuyla yerine getirsin..” Münâfıkın kalbi ise nefsin sıfatlarının çok zulûmâtı ile karan¬lıklar içindedir. îman nuru ile nurlanmadığı için.. Münâfıkın kalbi dünya ve dünyanın süslerine teveccüh etmektedir.. Kötülüğü ziyadesiyle emreden “Nefs-i emmâre”ye tabi oldukları için mah¬rumiyet ve rüsvaylıkla (ilâhî rahmetten) kovuimuşlardır. Çünkü onun yakını şeytandır. Ona rüsvaylığı getirir.. Şeytana yakın ol¬mak, nefsi “Nefsânî zulmef”e çıkarır. Kalbi, 1- Daveti kabul etmek. 2- Peygamberlere icabet etmek. 3- Emirlere tabi olmak. 4- Sıdk-u samimiyetle nehilerden kaçınmaktan kendisini men eder.. Ondan “Zulmet-i nefsâniye” doğar ve yeşerir.. Bundan do¬layı bırakın nafileleri ve teberruleri, farzları bile edâ etmek için kendisine mani olur. Ve bunu (farz, nafile ve sadakaları) veren kişilerle de alay ve istihza ederler.. Hikaye (Makbul Tasadduk) Rivayet olundu: Davud Aleyhisselâm, Rabbinden “Mizân”ın gösterilmesini is¬tedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de, rüyada Davud Aleyhisselâm'a mi¬zanı gösterdi. Davud Aleyhisselâm mizanı gördüğünde çok aza¬metli gördü ve bayıldı. Kendisine geldiğinde sordu: “Ey Allâhim! Mizanın bir kefesini (tarafını) kim hasenat ile doldurmaya kadir olabilir?” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Ey Davud! Ben bir kulumdan râzî olduğum zaman, bu mi¬zanı bir hurma parçasıyla bile doldururum!”.. Hikaye (Sadaka) Rivayet olundu: Hasan-i Basri hazretlerine, Kısırlaştırılmış (iğdiş) biri yanında çok güzel bir câriye (bayan) ile kendisine uğradı. Hasan Basrî haz¬retleri o iğdiş adama; “Bu güzel cariyenin değeri olarak, bir dirhem veya iki dir¬heme râzî olur musun?” diye sordu. O kişi: “Hayır!” dedi. Hasan (r.h.) buyurdular: “Git! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, gözlere aydınlık veren hurilerin karşılığı olarak bir bozuk para veya iki bozuk paraya râzî olur!” dedi. Dünyalık ile Ahıreti Satın Al Dünya ile kişi, âhireti satın alabilir. Bu satın alma ile kişi hasret çekmeyi yok eder.. Nafilenin Makbul Olmasının Şartı? Bil ki: Muhakkak nafileler, ancak farzların edâ edilmesinden sonra makbul olurlar. Yoksa (farzları yerine getirmeden nafilelerle uğraşmak) hevâ ü heves ehlinin alâmetlerindendir.. Yüce Meali: “Arkada kalanlar Resûlüllah'ın hilâfına olarak oturup kal-malarıyla ferahlandılar. Allah yolunda mallarıyla, canlarıyla mücâhid olmayı hoşlanmadılar: Bu sıcakta seferber olmayın.” dediler. De ki: Cehennem ateşi daha sıcak. Fakat duysalardı.. Artık kazandıkları günahın cezası olarak az gütsünler, çok ağlasınlar. Bundan böyle Allah seni onlardan bir kısmının yanına döndürür de, başka bir cihada çıkmak için senden izin isterler¬se: Deki: Artık siz benim yanımda ebedi çıkamayacaksınız ve hiç¬bir düşmana benim maiyyetimde harb edemeyeceksiniz. Evvelki defa oturup kalmayı arzu ettiniz, şimdi de artık geride kalanlar¬la beraber oturun.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Arkada kalanlar ferahlandılar” Muhallef” insanın arkasında terk ettiği şeydir. “Mutahalif” ise kendi nefsini geride bırakan kişidir. Bu kavl-i şeriften murad, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Tebük savaşına çıktığında, kendilerinin izin istemeleri sebebiyle Medine-i münevverede oturup kalmalarına izin verdiği kişilerdir. “Oturmalarına.” Bu kav şerif, “Oturmak” manasına masdan mimidir. “Sevindi” filine taaliuk etmektedir. Yani oturup savaşa çıkmaktan geride kalmaları demektir. Resûlullah'ın hilâfına. Masdar için zarftır. Yani Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin arkasında ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin savaşa çıkmasından sonra oturup kalan ve savaşa çıkmayanlar, demektir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: “Ve az daha seni bu yer yüzünden çıkarmak için taciz ede¬ceklerdi ve o takdirde kendileri de arkandan pek az kalacaklar¬dı”. Zeyd kavmin ardında ikâmet etti denilir. Yani onların gitmesinden sonra onların göçüp gitmelerinin ve göçmemelerinin ardında orada kaldı, demektir. kelimesinin muhalefet manasına da olması caiz olur. Buna göre Bu kavl-i şerifin “Sevindi” kelimesiyle mensûbtur. Yani onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine muhalefeti sebe¬biyle geri kaldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin cihâda devam edip gitmelerinden sonra geride kaldılar.. Cihâdtan Hoşlanmadılar “Ve Allah yolunda mallarıyla, canlarıyla mücâhid olmayı hoşlanmadılar.” Zevk u sefayı, rahat ve genişlik içinde yaşamayı; kalblerinde bulunan küfür ve nifak ile beraber; Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerine itaat etmenin üzerine tercih ettiler.. Ferahlıktan sonra kerahet (hoşlanmamanın) zikredilmesi, mallarını ve canlarını Allah yolunda infak eden ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını tercih eden mü'minlere tarize delâlet eder.. Manevî Kıtal Bu kavl-i şerifte: “Ferahlık ile beraber manevî kıtali (mücâhedeyi) kerih gör¬mek {hoşlanmamak da) vardır. Çünkü ferah, muhabbetin meyvelerindendir..” Münafıkların Hasletleri “Ve dediler” Bazıları, bazılarına, geride oturup kalmayı tesbit etmek ve kendi aralarında şerri ve fesadı tavsiye etmek için dediler.. Veya mü'minleri cihâd'tan alıkoymak ve onları maruftan nehyetmek için mü'minlere dediler, demektir. Burada üç haslet toplandı: 1- Küfür ve dalâlet. 2- Oturmayı sevmek ve cihâdı hoş karşılamamak. 3- Ve başkalarını da bundan (cihad'tan) nehyetmek.. “Seferber olmayın.” Savaşa çıkmayın. “Bu sıcakta.” Çünkü sizler, bu sıcaklığın şiddetine dayanamazsınız. Tebûk Savaşı Çünkü Tebûk savaşına rutubetin tam muhkem bir şekilde yerleştiği bir dönemde çağrıldılar. Bu dönemde sıcaklık daha önce olduğundan daha şiddetli olur. Urve bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'ın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tebûk savaşına çıkmaları “Son Bahar” mevsimindeydi sözleri o zamanda sıcaklığın olması¬na zıt değildir. Çünkü son baharın ilk günleri “Mizan” (terazi bur¬cunun) günleridir. Ve o günlerde çok şiddetli sıcaklık olur.. Pişmanlık Duyanlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle savaşa çıkmaktan geride ka¬lanlardan biri de Ebû Haysüme idi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin çıkması üzerine günler geçince; Ebû Haysüme, çok sıcak bir günde ailesinin yanına vardı. İki eşinin ikisini, kendilerine ait bir asmanın altında bahçede oturduklarını gördü. Her biri kendi as¬masını tam yetiştirmiş ve asmanın gölgesinin altında serinliyor¬lardı. Yanlarında su ve yemekler hazır idi. Bahçeye girip, hanımla¬rının yaptıklarına baktığında; (içinde kalbinin derinliklerinde bü¬yük bir pişmanlık duydu ve Ebû Haysüme) r.a. hazretleri; “Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri sıcaklıkta! Ebû Haysüme ise gölgelikte, yanında soğuk su, hazırlanmış leziz yemekler ve güzel hanımların yanında! Bu nasıl bir insaf?” dedi. Sonra da hanımları¬na; “Vallahi! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine katılıncaya kadar hiçbirinizin asmasının (gölgeliğine) gelip oturmayacağım! Acele bana azık hazırlayın!” dedi. Hanımları ona azık hazırladılar. Sonra bineğine bindi. Oradan ayrıldı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin ardına düştü. Tâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yetişinceye kadar onu aradı. Mahzun Olmak Hafız (r.h.) buyurdular: “Melûl ve mahzun oldu. Aynı tarikatta (yolda) olanların hepsinin bilmemesinden.. Onlar, kolay olan ahde varacakları yeri zorlaştırdılar. Geçim makamı, kâr elde etmeksizin kolay değildir.. Belâ, “Lâ” (hayır) hükmü ile elestü (Ben değil miyim) hükmünde bağlandı. Ben bu diyarı seven ve bilenim; Bu diyarın garibi ve yabancısı değilim! Ey Müheymin (olan Allah) Sen beni azizlere eriştir.” Cehennem Ateşi Daha Sıcaktır Dek Onların (düşüncelerini) reddetmek ve onların cehaletlerini ifade etmek için de ki: “Cehennem ateşi daha sıcak.” Cehennem ateşi bu sıcaklıktan daha sıcaktır. Fakat siz bu muhalefetiniz ile cehennem ateşinde yanmayı bu sıcaklığın üzeri¬ne tercih ettiniz. “Fakat duysalardı” Yani bunun böyle olduğunu bilmiyorlar; onun için muhalefet ediyorlar.. Dünya Ateşi ve Cehennem Ateşi Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Muhakkak ki sizin bu ateşiniz, cehennem ateşinin cüzle¬rinden yetmiş cüzünden (küçük) bir cüzdür.” Bu hadis-i şerifin beyan ve açıklaması şöyledir: Eğer dünyadaki bütün odunlar (yakılacak şeyler) hepsi yakılsa ve tam ateş olsalar; onların yakıtı ve sıcaklığı ancak cehennem ateşinin yetmiş cüzünden (parçasından) bir parça olurlar. Böylece cehennem ateşi dünya ateşlerinden yetmiş derece daha sıcak¬tır.. İlk İnsan Ateşi Biliyordu Haberde varid oldu: Âdem Aleyhisselâm yeryüzüne indiğinde, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Mâlik'e (cehennem sorumlusu meleğe) gitti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm (ve insanlar) için ondan, cehennem ateşinden bir parça köz aldı. Âdem Aleyhisselâm ona elini uzattığında elinin ici yandı. Ve sordu: “Bu nedir ey Cebrâil?” Cebrâil Aleyhisselâm: “Bu cehennem ateşinin közlerinden bir cüzdür. Bunu tam yetmiş kere yıkadım. Sonra onu sana getirdim! Bu ateşin üzerine odun koy, ekmek pişir, (yemek pişir) ve ye!” dedi. Sonra Âdem Aleyhisselâm ağladı. Ve; “Evladımı nasıl bu cehennem ateşinin sıcaklığından koruya¬bilirim?” Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: “Senin itaatkâr evladlarmı yakmaya cehenneme yol yoktur!” dedi. Cehennem Ateşini Söndüren Nur Hadis-i şerifte varid olduğu gibi: “Cehennem inleyip feryad ederek mü'mine der ki: Ey mü'min! Sen nurunla benim alevimi söndürdün!” Ateş Ehlüîlahi Yakmaz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle olanları hiçbir şey yakmaz! Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin haline bakmıyor musun? Miraç gece¬sinde, dünya, cennet ve cehennemi ve öteleri nasıl dolaştı. Hiçbir kılı bile yanmadı.. Nemrudun ateşi, İbrahim Aleyhisselâma karşı serinlik ve se¬lâmet oldu. Az Gülmek ve Çok Ağlamak At “Gülsünle” Gülmekle “Dünyada” Bu kavl-i şerif, ömrün müddetine işarettir. Dünya ömrü azdır. Dünyada hayat süren kişinin ömrü nasıldır acaba? Dünyada ömür süren kişinin ömrü azın da azıdır.. “Ağlasınlar.” Ağlamak ile.. “Çok” Âhirette cehennem ateşinde.. “Cezası olarak” ikinci fiilin mefulüdür. Yani ceza olarak ağlasınlar, demektir. “Artık kazandıkları günahın.” İşlemiş oldukları değişik günahlara karşılık olarak.. Bu lafız emirdir; manâsı ise haberdir.. Yani az gülerler ve daima ağlarlar. Bu kavl-i şerif, emir sureti üzerine çıktı; kesmik ve kendisin¬den haber verilen şeyin mutlaka vuku bulacağına delâlet etmesi içindir. Çünkü âmirin emrine, mutlaka itaat edilmesi gereklidir. Emredilen şeyanmda kendisinden geri kalmaya güç yetiremeyenler, mutlaka ona uyarlar.. Münafıkların Âhirette Ağlamaları Rivayet olunur: Nifak ehli olan münafıklar, dünya ömrü ka¬dar, cehennem ateşinde ağlarlar. Hiçbir zaman göz yaşları kurumazve gözlerine uyku girmez.. Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennem ehlinin üzerine ağla¬mayı gönderir. Ağlarlar. Tâ ki göz yaşlan kesilir (kurur). Sonra kan ağlarlar. Hatta onların yüzleri kamçı ile dövülmüş şeklinde görülür.” Gülmek ve Ağlamanın Kinayeleri Bu gülmenin, sevinçten kinaye olarak, ferah ve sevinç gül¬meleri de olması caiz olur. Ağlamak da gam ve kederden kinaye olması caiz olur. Azlık, yokluktan kinaye ve çokluk da devamdan kinaye olması caiz olur.. Yani onlara de ki: Onlar ferahlıkların ardından gam ve keder çekerler ve üzüntü duyarlar sevincin ardından.. Buna göre gül¬mek ve ağlamanın vakti âhirette olmuş olur. Gülme ve Ağlamanın Dünyada Olması Gülme ve ağlama vaktinin dünyada da olması caiz olur. On¬ların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraberken kendilerine gelen havatır (kötü düşünceler) ve kötü hallere ve kötü himmetinden dolayı üzülmesinden dolayı dünyada gülmesi az olması gerekir, ye bundan dolayı ağlamalarının çok olması lazımdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetine buyurdukları şu hadis-i şerif gibi: “Eğer sizler, benim bildiklerimi bilmiş olsaydınız; elbette çok ağlar ve az gülerdiniz.” Ölüm Gülmeyi Keser İbni Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Bir gün, kavim (topluluk) toplanmış konuşuyor ve (yük¬sek sesle) gülüyorlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara vakıf oldu. Ve buyurdu: “Lezzetleri keseni hatırlayın!” Biz: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.), lezzetleri kesen nedir?” dedik. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Ölüm!..” Gaflet ve Gülmek “Gaflet ile gülüp kalblerin ve gönüllerin üzerine siyahlık germe! . Asla gafil olma! Gülmekten dişler, sabah nümayişi yapar¬lar..” Hikâye (Gülmek) Hasan-ı Basrî hazretleri bir gence uğradı. Genç gülüyordu. Ona: “Ey evlâdım! Sen sırat köprüsünü geçtin mi?” diye sordu. Genç: “Hayır!” dedi. Hazret yine sordu: “Sen cennet veya cehennemden hangisine gireceğini kesin biliyor musun?” Genç: “Hayır!” dedi. Bunun üzerine hazret: “Peki gülmekler neye?” dedi. Ondan sonra o gencin güldüğü görülmedi. Hızır Aleyhisselâmın Bazı Nasihatleri Denildi ki: Musa Aleyhisselâm, Hızır Aleyhisselâm'dan ayrılırken; Hızır Aleyhisselâm (Hazret-i Musaya) buyurdular: “Sana tavsiye ederim! Hacet ve ihtiyacın olmadan (sokağa çıkıp) yürüme! Acayip bir şey olmadan gülme! Seni uyarırım, hatalarına ey İmrân oğlu!” asla devam et¬me. Ağlamak ve Gülmek Muhammed bin Vasî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Sen bir adamın cennette ağladığını görürsen; onun ağla¬masına taaccüp etmez ve şaşmaz mısın?” (Karşısındaki) “Evet!” dedi. Muhammed bin Vasî Hazretleri buyurdular: “Dünyada gülen insan ise; kendisinin varacağı yerin neresi olacağını henüz bilmediğinden dolayı; o (cennette ağlayan adam¬dan) daha şaşılacak bir durumdadır!” Yahya Aleyhisselâmı Ağlatan Vehb bin Münebbih hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Zekeriya Aleyhisselâm oğlu Yahya'yı bir ara kaybetti. Sonra onu bir mezarın üzerinde uzanmış ve ağlar bir halde buldu. Ve ona: “Ey oğlum bu ağlamak neye?” diye sordu. Yahya Aleyhisselâm: “Annem bana, Cebrail Aleyhisselâmın cennet ile cehenne¬min arasının alevlerden geçitler olduğunu; ve bu cehennem ate¬şini göz yaşından başka bir şeyin söndürmediğini sana haber ver¬diğini, söyledi..” Bunun üzerine Zekeriya Aleyhisselâm: “Baban, ey oğlum baban! (en çok ağlaması gereken ba¬bandır)” dedi. Ağlamakla Görevli Melek Ka'bü'l-Ahbâr'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: “Kul ağlayamaz! Ta ki Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri (vazifeli) me¬leği gönderir. Melek kanatlarıyla onun ciğerlerini mesheder. Me¬lek bunu yaptığı zaman o kişi ağlamaya başlar.” Ateşte Yanmayan Gözler Enes (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: “Üç göz vardır ki, cehennem ateşi onlara temas etmez: 1- Allah yolunda kaybedilen göz, 2- Allah yolunda nöbet bekleyerek geceleyen göz, 3- Allah korkusundan dolayı göz yaşı akıtan göz..” Göz Yaşı Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin korkusundan bir damla göz yaşı akıtmak; bana Allah yolunda bin dinar (altın) sadaka ver¬mekten daha sevimli, daha hoş ve daha değerlidir.” Tevrâtta buyuruldu: “Ey Âdem oğlu! Senin gözlerin yaş akıttığı (ağladığı) za¬man, o göz yaşlarını elbisenle silme! Lakin onları ellerinin içiyle sil! Çünkü göz yaşları rahmettir..” Ağlamanın Çeşitleri Âlimler buyurdular: Ağlamak on çeşit üzeredir: 1- Sevinçten ağlamak. 2- Hüzünden ağlamak. 3- Rahmetten ağlamak. 4- Korkudan ağlamak. 5- Yalandan ağlamak. Yalandan Ağlayanlar Yalandan ağlamak “Nâiha” ölünün üzerinde ağıt yakıp ağla yanın ağlaması için para ile tutulan kadının ağlaması gibi. O baş kasının musibet ve üzüntüsünden dolayı ağlar. Haber de geldi: “Nâiha” ölünün üzerinde ağlaması için para ile tutulan ve yalandan ağlayan kadın kıyamet gününde saçı başı dağınık mr şekilde ve üzerinde iki elbise olduğu halde çıkar. 1- Lanet elbisesi. 2- Katrandan zırh (gömlek) olduğu halde çıkar. Bu kadınlar, ellerini başının üzerine koyar ve; “Yazıklar olsun bana!” der.. “Ve köpeğin uluması gibi ulurlar.” 6- Cemaate uyarak ağlamak, yani ağlayan bir cemaati gör¬düğünde onların neye ağladığını bilmeden sadece onlara uymuş olmak için ağlayan kişinin ağlaması. 7- Muhabbet ve şevk ağlaması. 8- Kendisine tahammül edilemeyen bir acıdan dolayı feryat edip ağlamak. 9- Cevr ü cefa ve za'fıyetten ağlamak. 10- Nifak (yani münafıkların) ağlaması.. Bu da Kalbi katı olduğu halde gözünden yaş akıtmaktır.. Ağlamaya Zorlanmak Amma ağlar gibi yapmak ise bu da zoraki ağlamaktır. Zora¬ki ağlamak iki çeşittir: 1- Makbul olan. 2- Ve makbul olmayan. Birincisi: Övülen (mahmud) olan kalbin rikkat ve yumuşaklı¬ğını celbeden davranıştır. İkincisi: Yerilen (mezmum) olan ise riya ve desinler diye zoraki yapılan ağlamaktır. “El-İnsanü'1-Uyûn” kitabında olduğu gibi.. Çok Gülmemek Ve'I-hasıl, ahıreti talep eden kişiye gereken; 1- Az gülmek. 2- Çok ağlamak. 4- ölümden gafil olmamak. 4- Cezâ'dan gafil olmamaktır. Çünkü nice nice gülenler vardır ki, kefenleri terzinin elinde biçilmektedir. Göbek Sallayan Kahkaha Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: “O göbek sallayan kahkahayı gördün mü? Ey Hafız! Kaza şahinin pençesinden gâfıl idi..” Tebük Savaşı ve Münafıklar “Bundan böyle Allah seni döndürür de” Manası, Allâhü Teâlâ eğer seni Tebük savaşından döridürürse, demektir. “Onlardan bir kısmının yanına.” Bir şeyin taifesi, o şeyden bir parça, demektir. “Onlar¬dan” zamiri, Medine de oturup savaştan geri kalan münafıklara râcidir. Yoksa mutlak münafık olsun veya muhlis olsun mutlak olarak savaştan geri kalanlara raci değildir. Çünkü savaştan geri kalanların bazıları özürlerinden dolayı geride kaldılar. müslüman olduğu halde bu emre uymayanlar gibi. Veya münafıklardan bazıları kaldılar. Onlardan kimi Öldü. Kimi o anda şehirlerinde değillerdi. Kimi sonra tevbe etti. Ve on¬lardan kimi izin almadan kaldı. Katâde hazretlerinden rivayet edildiğine göre onlar, on iki kişiydiler. Onlar için denilenler denildi: başka bir cihada çıkmak için sendentizin isterlerse: Bu Tebûk savaşından sonra, senden başka bir savaşa çık¬mak için izin isterlerse; “De ki: Artık siz benim yanımda ebedi çıkamayacaksınız..” Hiçbir halde onlara izin verme. Bu kavl-i şerif, nehiy manâsında ihbardır. Mübalağa içindir. Yine şu kavl-i şerif de öyledir: “Ve hiçbir düşmana benim maiyyetimde harb edemeyeceksiniz Muhakkak ki sizler” Geçmişin taiilidir. Şu sebeple ki sizler: “Oturup kalmayı arzu ettiniz,” Savaşa çıkmayıp, oturdunuz ve bununla sevindiniz.. “Evvelki defa” Tebük savaşına çıkmaktan.. Müzekker olan ismi tafdilin müennese müzâf olması çoktur. Bulağanm dillerinde çok deveran ve cereyan eder. Çünkü sen asla o en büyük hanımdır" veya evvelki defa" kelimelerini (müennes olarak) işitemezsin.. “Oturun.” Artık. “Geride kalanlarla beraber..” Geride kalanlarla beraber. Onlar ki kadınlar ve çocuklar gibi cihâda liyâkatleri olmadığı için meslekleri daima oturmak ve geri¬de kalmaktır. Geride kalanda müzekkerlerin (erkeklerin) müennesler (ka¬dınlar) üzerine tağlîbi vardır.. Münafıklar Gizliliklerini İzhâr Ettiler Sual: Eğer denilse ki: "Münafıkların şehâdet kelimesi, na¬maz, zekât, oruç, hac ve cihâd (gibi) ameller, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında makbuldür; her ne kadar; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında makbul olmazsa bile.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Biz zahirlere göre amel ederiz” derdi. “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de sırları bilir ve sırlara vakıftır. Bununla beraber, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine savaştan geri kalanlardan amellerini kabul etmemesini; bir daha kendisiyle beraber savaşa çıkmaya ve düşman ile harp etmeye ve bunlardan başka amellerini kabul etmemeyi emretmesinin sebep ve hikmeti nedir?” Cevap: Deriz ki: Bundaki hikmeti en iyi bilen Allâhü Tealâ hazretleridir. Muhakkak ki münafıklar, zahirde, İslâm ve Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine uymayı ortaya koyuyorlardı. Ama onların sırlan, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vekâletindeydi. On¬ların nifaktan dönüp tevbe ederek muvafakat (Resûlüllah s.a.v. hazretlerine tam uymaları) ümidiyle.. Münafıklar, ne zaman ki, kalblerinde bulunan gizlilikleri açığa vurdular; onların amelleri kendilerine reddedildi.. Böylece hüküm zahire göre olmuş oldu. Bunu anla! Münafıkların Cezaları Âlimler buyurdular: “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, münafıkları, gazilerin divanından çı¬karttı ve onların isimlerini mücâhidlerin defterinden sildi.. Ve onların yerlerini, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sohbet mahfelinden uzaklaştırdı. Onların (münafıkların) savaşa çıkmayıp oturmalan, içinde bulundukları ihanet ve nifaklarını izhâr etmelerine kar¬şılık cezaya çarpıldılar.” Bu kav-i şerifte, münafıkların, kendileriyle dinin kuvvetlendirildiği ve Islâmın aziz kılındığı kişiler yani halis ve muhlis mü'minler gibi olmadıklarının beyanı vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden, kıyamet gününe kadar dinin sohbetini ve din ehlinin sohbetini isteriz.. Bizi Tercih Edeni Biz de Tercih Ederiz Rivayet olundu: Zeyd bin Haris (r.a.) hazretleri Hazret-i Hatice (r.a.) hazret¬lerinin köiesiydi. Hazret-i Hatice (r.a.) hazretleri onu Ukâz paza¬rında satın almıştı. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hibe ettiler. (Yıllar sonra) Zeyd'in (r.a.) babası geldi. Oğlunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden satın alıp götürmek istediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Eğer Zeydî Buna râzî ise size verdim” dedi. Zeyd'e sordular. Zeyd (r.a.) hazretleri: “Kölelik zilletiyle beraber; Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin en çok sevdiği kişiyle sohbet etmek şerefi, benim için ondan ayrılma ile beraber gelen hürriyetten daha sevimli ve daha iyidir!” dedi. Bu¬nun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “O bizi tercih ettiği zaman; biz de onu tercih ederiz!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Zeyd bin Haris (r.a.) hazretlerini azâd etti. Onu Ümmü Eymen (r.a.) hazretleriyle evlendirdi. Ondan sonra da Zeynep binti Cahş (r.a.) ile evlendirdi.. “Sevgilinin kapısında bir fakir olmayı. Saltanat ile satma (değiştirme). Kişi gölgelikte bulunursa güneş gider.” Herkes Kendi Cinsini Sever Münafıkların bu şerefli sohbete istidadlan olmadığından; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onları seferde ve hazerde (ikâmet halinde) onları ayırdı. Çünkü her bir kişi, kendi cinsini sever. Bazı insanlar, Mekke-i mükerremeye geldiler. Ve: “Biz sizin memleketinize geldik! İki gün içinde; sizin hayırlı¬larınızı şerlilerinizden tefrik edip tanıdık!” dediler. Sordular: “Nasıl?” Dediler ki: “Bizim hayırlılarımız, sizin hayırlılarınıza; bizim şerlilerimiz¬de sizin şerlilerinize katıldı (ve arkadaş oldular..) Böylfece her kes kendi şekli ve ruh yapısında olanlara ülfet etti..” Ehl-i Beyt Sevgisi “Adamlar (gönül erleri) herhangi bir vesileyle tevessül eteklerinde; Benim vesilem Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ehli beytini sevmektir..” Cihad Kâşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Cihad erlerin işidir. Erlerin işini kadınlara verme! Kadınlar, onu yapamazlar. Her tuzak kâr etmez. Kendisinde adamlık olma¬yan bir kişi, savaş meydanında cihâd edemez. “Ya kadınlar gibi renk ve boyda ol öne eğil.. Ya da erkekler gibi gel ve konuş meydana düş” Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: “Vermez; o akıllı vefikri aydın olan kişi; Önemli işlerini başkasına ihale etmez.” Ağırlığı Direk Taşır Zemahşerinin belâğatındandır: İşler ancak ulü'l-elbâb (sağ¬lam akla) sahip olanlar tarafından maslahat bulur ve yoluna koyu¬lurlar. Bütün ağırlıklar ve tavan ancak direklerin üzerinde durur¬lar. “Burada geçen direkler” kelimesi, kelimesinin cemidir. Bu da çadır (veya eskiden eviere konulan) direğidir.. Yüce Meali: “Ve içlerinden/münafıklardan ölen birinin ebedi namazını kılma ve kabrinin üzerinde durma. Çünkü onlar Allah'ı ve Resûlü'nü tanımadılar ve kâfir olarak can verdiler. Hem onların ne malları, ne evlatları gözüne batmasın. O hiç bir şey değil.. Ancak Allah onları dünyada bunlarla muazzeb kılmayı azaplandırmayı ve kâfir oldukları halde canlarının çık¬masını murad buyuruyor. “Allah'a îmân edin ve Resulünün maiyyetinde cihada gi¬din.” diye bir sûre indirildiği zaman, içlerinde servet sahibi olan¬lar senden izin istediler ve, “Bırak bizi, oturanlarla beraber ola¬lım.” dediler.” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Ve (cenaze) namazını kılma” “İçlerinden/münafıklardan birinin üzerine” “Onlardan” kelimesi, “Biri” kelimesinin sıfatıdır. “Öldü” Başka bir sıfattır. Bu kavi-i şerifin “Öldü” kelimesindeki zamirden hâl olması da caiz olur. Ebû'I-Bekâ'nm tefsirinde de böyledir. Nehiyiç'm zarftır. Yani münafıklar için ebediyen dua etme ve istiğfarda bu¬lunma, demektir. En zahir olan manâ budur. Denildi ki, tâ “ebedi olarak” kelimesi, “Öldü” fiili ile mensubtur. Buna göre manâ şöyle'olur: Münafıklardan (nifaktan tevbe etmeyip;) küfür üzerine ölmeleri sebebiyle onlardan hiçbir meyyi¬tin üzerine ebediyen namaz kılma! Küfür üzerine ölenler ebdiyyen ölüdürler! Ve velev ki diri olsalar bile..Çünkü bunların diri olmala azab içindir. Faydalanmak için değildir. Sanki onlar (münafıkla¬ra) hiç hayat verilmemiş gibidirler.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) in Sır Kâtibi Hazret-i Hüzeyfe (r.a.). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sır sahibi (sır kâtibi) idi.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bir gün ona, “Ben sana bir sırrı sır olarak vereceğim; onu asla kimseye söyleme! Ben falan falan.. kişiler üzerine namaz kılmaktan nehiy olundum!” buyurdular. Ve münafıklardan bir cemaatin i-simlerini teker teker saydı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri vefat etti.. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın hilâfeti döneminde; Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) cenaze namazı esnasında; Hazret-i Hüzeyfe (r.a.)ın elinden tutar ve onu cenaze namazına çağırırdı. Eğer Hazret-i Hüzeyfe (r.a.) cenaze namazına yürürse; Haz¬ret-i Ömer (r.a.)'a o cenaze namazım kılardı. Yok eğer Hüzeyfe (r.a.) kendi elini, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın elinden çekip kurtarır ve cenaze namazına katılmazsa; Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'da o cenaze namazını kılmayı terk ederdi.. Münafıkların Kabirlerinde Dua Edilmez “Ve kabrinin üzerinde durma.” Defin için onun kabrinin üzerinde durma. Veya ziyaret ve dua için kabrinin üzerinde durma. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bîr ölü defnedildiği zaman, onun kabrinin üzerinde durur ve onun için dua ederdi. “Çünkü onlar Allah'ı ve Resûlü'nü tanımadılar.” Bu kavl-i şerif, nehyin ta'liüdir. Zira ölü için istiğfar ve ölünün mezarının üzerinde durmak; ölünün islâhı (ve hayrına)dır. Bütün bunlar, münafıklar hakkında muhaldir. Çünkü münafıklar, hayatları müddetince, Allah ve Re¬sulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerini inkâr etmeye devam ettiler.. Siyah Kalbin Temizliği Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: (Siyah bir şey) zemzem ve Kevser suyu ile beyaz yapıla-Bİrinİn bahtına eğer “Siyah” olarak kelâm tecelli etmiş Aynayı Pastan Temizlemek Sa'di (k.s.) buyurdular: “Aynayı pastan temizleyebilirsin; Lakin aynayı taştan temizleyemezsin! Fasıklar onlar can verenler ve fâsıklar (kâfîr) olarak can verdiler.” Yani küfürden taşkınlık edip ileri giderek hududlarının dışına çıkmışlardır. Münafıkların Reisleri Rivayet olundu: İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Münafıkların başkanı Übeyy bin Selûl, ölüm hastalığında, Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretlerini çağırdı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun yanına var¬dı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden kendisi için istiğfarda bu¬lunmasını, vefat ettiğinde üzerinde cenaze namazını kılmasını ve mezara konulduğunda kabrinin üzerinde durmasını istedi. Daha sonra, Übeyy bin Selûl birini Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret lerine gönderip kendisiyle kefenlemek için Efendimiz (s.a.v) haz¬retlerinden gömleğini istedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, üstte giymiş olduğu gömleğini gönderdi. Übeyy bin Selûl onu geri gönderdi. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden içte giydiği ve mübarek vücûduna temas eden elbisesini istedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.): “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! sen gömleğini, pis ve necis olan a-dama mı veriyorsun?” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: “Bu! Gerçekten benim gömleğim Allâhü tealâ hazretleri ka¬tından ona hiçbir fayda ve menfaat vermez! Ama ben bu gömle¬ğimi ona göndermem vesilesiyle binlerce münafık insanın müslüman olmasını ümit ediyorum!” dedi. Bu şundandi: Münafıklar İbni Übeyden asla ayrılmazlar. Mü¬nafıklar, reislerinin kendisiyle teberrük için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinden gömleğini istediğini ve bu gömleği sebebiyle kabir azabını kendisinden def etmeyi ümit ettiğini ve bundan fayda umduğunu, bu şekilde Allâhın rahmetini ve mağfiretini çekmek isteğini gördüklerinde bin münafık kişi müslüman oldu.. Ölülerinizi Salihlerin Arasına Gömün Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gömleğim, esasın, yani imanın olmadığı yerde menfaat vermez buyurdular. Ve onun benzerleri, mahallinin salâhı (ve uygunluğu) anında tesir eder. Şu kavl-i şerif buna delâlet eder: “Ölülerinizi salihlerin ortasına (mezarlığına) gömün! Zira muhakkak ki hayatta olan kişinin kötü komşudan eziyet gördü¬ğü gibi ölü de kötü komşudan eziyet görür.” Muhakkades topraklar, kimseyi takdîs edip (günahlardan temizlemez), kişiyi ancak ameli takdis eder; şeklinde ki rivayet ise gerçekten şu da sabit oldu: Hikaye (Tevessül) Abdullah bin Enîs (r.a.) hazretleri, Süfyân bin Halid el-Hezlî'yi öldürüp (cesedini) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önleri¬ne koydu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri o anda elinde olan asâ'smi ona verdi. Ve ona; “Bununla cennette yürürsün!” yani buna dayanarak yürür¬sün buyurdular. Bu asâ, Abdullah bin Enîs (r.a.) hazretlerinin yanındaydı. Kendisine ölüm gelip çatınca; ailesine bu asâ'yı kendisinin teniyle kefeninin arasına koymalarını vasiyet etti. Onlar da o şekilde yaptılar.. Sakal-ı Şerif Yine sabit oldu ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mübarek sa¬çını tıraş etti. Muammer bin Abdullah (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek başının saçının yansını Hazreti Ebû Talhaya verdi. Diğer yarısını da sahabelerin arasında bölüştürdü. Her birine bir veya iki kıl verdi. Sahabeler, onunla teberrük ediyor ve onu sürekli üzerlerinde taşıyor onun sebebiyle yardım olunu¬yorlardı.. Sakal-ı Şerifin Değeri Bundan dolayı, Esrârü'l-Muhammediyye isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek sakal-ı şerifi, (mü¬barek tenine temas eden) asâ'sı, kamçısı, (veya herhangi bir eş¬yası) bir âsînin (günahkâr mü'minin) kabri üzerine konulursa; elbette bu günahkâr mü'min bu zahire (manevi azığın) hürmeti¬ne azab'tan kurtulur. Sakal-ı Şerifin Havassı Eğer bir kişinin evinde veya bir memlekette Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek sakal-ı şerifi, (mübarek tenine te¬mas eden) asâ'sı, kamçısı, (veya herhangi bir eşyası) bulunursa; oranın sakinlerine elbette musibetler dokunmaz. Velev ki onlar bu işin farkında olmazsalar bile.. Ölüye Fayda Olan Kutsal Şeyler 1- Zemzem suyu. 2- zemzem suyu ile ıslatılmış kefen. 3- Kabenin örtüsünden bir parça. 4- Onunla kefenlenmek. 5- Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir kağıd üzerine yazılıp ölünün elinin i-çine konulması da bu kabirdendir. (Ölü için bir zahire¬dir.. EI-Esrârül-Muhammediyye'nin sözleri bitti. Teberrukattan Menfaat Görmenin Şartı Ben derim ki: Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Sultanların hazinelerinde ve husu¬siyetle de Osmanlı devletinin hazinelerinde, kendisiyle teberrük edilen şeylerden bir şey, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hırkası ve başka şeyler olduğu halde; biz onların bazan yardım olunmadığı (ilahi nusrete nail olmadıklarını) görüyoruz. Onların yanında Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin livasından bir şeyler olduğu halde; memleketlerinin bir çok afetlere ve musibetlere uğradığını görü-yoruzî (Buna ne dersin)? Cevap: Derim ki: Bu, sultanların o teberrukatm hürmetini çiğnedikleri (hürmette kusur ettikleri) içindir. Taun Hastalığı Mekke ve Medineye Girmez Görmüyor musun ki, Mekke-i mükerreme ve Medine-i münevvereye asla tâûn hastalığı girmiyor. Eğer her iki şehrin sa¬kinleri orada onların ikisinin (Harem-i şeriflerin) hürmetini çiğner¬lerse; işte o zaman oralar da taun (ve musîbet) girer.. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri gafur ve rahimdir.. Münafıkların Reisinin Ölümü Münafıkların reisi İbni Übeyy öldüğünde, oğlu -çok Salih bir mü'min idi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini babasının cenazesine katılmaya davet etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona sordu: “Adın nedir?” O: “El-Hübbâb bin Abdullah” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; “Sen Abdullah oğlu, Abdullah'sın! Çünkü Hübbâb, Şeytan'dir. Yani şeytanın isimlerindendir.” “Kamus”ta olduğu üzere.. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; “Sen git üzerinde namaz kıl ve onu defnet!” buyurdu. Ab¬dullah bin Abdullah: “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Eğer sen gelip onun üzerine namaz kılmazsan; hiçbir müslüman babamın üzerine cenaze namazı kıl¬maz!” (Sonra yalvararak): “Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Ne olursun, Allah aşkına babamın cenaze namazına gel! Düşmanları bana sevindirtme!” dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sırf onu teselli etmek ve onun tarafına riâyet etmek için ona icabet etti ve cenaze namazını kıl¬mak üzere ayağa kalktı. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin münafıkların reisinin cenaze namazını kıl¬maması için; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle kıblenin arasında durdu. Ve: “Ya Resûlallah! Sen Allah'ın düşmanının üzerine namaz mı kılacaksın? O falan gün (tarihte) şu şu sözleri söyledi” deyip, mü¬nafıkların reislerinin habis günlerini ve sözlerini tek tek saydı. İşte bunun üzerine bu âyet-i Kerime nazil oldu. “Cebrail Aleyhisselâm da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin elbi¬selerinden tuttu. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; Ve içlerinden/münafıklardan ölen birinin ebedi namazını kılma ve kabrinin üzerinde durma. Çünkü onlar Allah'ı ve Resûlü'nü tanımadılar ve kâfir olarak can verdiler” dedi.. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, münafıkların re¬islerinin üzerine cenaze namazı kılmaktan vazgeçti.. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'m Fazileti Bu âyet-i Kerime Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın büyük menkıbele¬rinden bir menkıbeye (fazilet ve üstünlüğüne) delâlet eder.. Çünkü bir çok âyet-i Kerimelerde vahy-i ilâhî Hazret-i Ön^pr (r.a.)ın sözlerine muvafık olarak nazil oldu. Bu âyet-i Kerime on¬lardan biridir. Bu gerçekten Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) için dinde; yük¬sek bir mevki ve çok yüce bir derecedir. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) hakkında buyurdular: “Ey Ömer! Eğer ben peygamber olarak gönderilmesey-dim; elbette sen (peygamber olarak) gönderilecektin!” Muhaddesûn Kimlerdir? Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (Hazret-i Ömer hakkında) buyurdular: “Muhakkak ki sizden önce geçen ümmetler içinde “Muhaddesûn” vardı. Eğer benim ümmetimin içinde “Muhaddesûn” varsa o da, Ömer bin Hattâb'tır.” “Muhaddesûn” kelimesi, şeddeli dâl harfinin fethasıyladır. O da, kendi nefsinde bir şey düşen ve kalbinde bir şey bulan ve feraset ile ondan haber verendir. Feraset ise nazarda (düşünce, görüş, söz ve hükümde) isabettir. Ve onların söyledikleri gibi olur.. Sanki o kişi mele-i a'lâ'dan haber verir. İşte bu evliyâ'nm büyük ve celil menzillerden bir menzildir.. Bu hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Eğer benim ümmetimin içinde “Muhaddesûn” varsa..” kavl-i şerifîyle Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, “Muhaddesûn”ün bu ümmetin içinde varlığını reddetmedi. Çünkü bu ümmet, ümmetlerin en faziletlisidir. Eğer bu ümmetin dışındaki ümmetlerde “Muhaddesûn” varsa bu ümmette daha büyük bir evleviyetle vardır.. Belki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu kavl-i şerifîyle Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)ın faziletinin te'kidini murad etti.. Bu kavl-i şerif, eğer benim dostum ve arkadaşım varsa o da falanca kişidir" sözü gibidir. Bununla o kişi¬nin sadakat ve dostluktan ihtisasının kemâlini ifade eder. Yoksa diğer dostların varlığını nefyetmez.. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın fazileti hakkında buyurdular: “Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın hiçbir kimseye gizli kalmayan bir çok faziletleri vardır. Ancak ay'i tanımayan (ve körlükten görmeyen) şahıslar müstesna.” Münâfıkin Cenaze Namazı Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun (münafıkların reisinin) kâfir olduğunu ve küfür üzerine öldüğünü bildikten sonra nasıl olur da onun cenaze namazını kılmaya rağ¬bet etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ona namaz kılması, onun için mağfiret için duadır. Halbuki Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, müşrik¬ler için istiğfar etmeyi yasakladı. Ve kafirlerin asla bağışlanmaya¬cağını bildirdi. Yine halbuki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onun cenaze namazını kılması ve gömleğini ona vermesi, ona izzet ve şeref vermek değil mi? Halbuki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kâfirleri düşük ve zelil kılmakla emir olunduî (Bu konuda ne diye¬ceksin)? Cevap: Habis (münafıkların reisi), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden mübarek ve şerefli bedenine temas eden gömle¬ğinin kendisine verilmesini istediğinden; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun tevbe ettiğini ve nifakı bıraktığını ve iman ettiğini zan¬netti.. Çünkü o vakit (can çekişme) vakti facirin tevbe ettiği ve kâfirin imana geldiği vakittir.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri on¬dan tsiâmın izharını gördüğünde ve ondan onun müslümanlığına delâlet eden emmâreleri (alâmet ve işaretleri) gördüğünde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zannı onun müslüman olduğuna galip oldu. Böylece onun cenaze namazını kılmaya yöneldi. Ama ne zaman ki Cebrail Aleyhisselam, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi; onun küfrü ve nifakı üzerine öldüğünü bildirdi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onun üzerine cenaze namazı kılmaktan ka¬çındı vazgeçti.. Denildi ki: “Bu âyet-i Kerime, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onun ce¬naze namazını kılması ve az bir vakit onun kabrinin üzerinde durmasından sonra nâzii oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle bu âyet-i Kerimenin nazil olmasından sonra hiçbir münâfikm cenazesi üzerine namaz kılmadı ve kabrinin üzerinde durmadı.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)ın Gömleği Amma Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gömleğini ona ver¬mesinde ise bir çok vecihler zikredilmektedir: 1- Efendmiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin amcası Hazret-i Abbâs (r.a.), Bedir gününde esir alındığında, kendisinin vücûdunu örten bir gömlek bulamadılar. Çünkü Hazret-i Abbâs uzun boylu bir adam idi. Allâhın kulu ona gömleğini giydirdi. O da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriydi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ona ihsanından dolayı bir mükâfat olarak gömleğini verdi. Yoksa ona izzet ve şe¬ref vermek için değil.. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine di¬leyen kişiyi asla reddetmemesini emretti. Ve buyurdu: “Ve amma sâili muhtaç isteyiciyi azarlama!” Bir gömleğe haris ve düşkün olmak ve ona göndermemek olmazdı; belki hiç şüphesiz gömleği Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kerem, mürüvvet ve cömertliğine halel getirmek için (bir siyâ¬setle de) istemiş olabilirdi.. 3- Belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine eğer sen gömleğini ona verirsen; münafıklardan bin kişinin İslâm'a girmesine vesile olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de bundan dolayı bunu yaptı. Halin hakikatini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. Bize düşen sadece kabul etmektir. Bu konuda sözü dürmek ve susmaktır. Hakikat yoluna hidâyet buyuran Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleridir.. Varlığa Taaccüb Etmeyin Senin gözüne batmasın acâibine gitmesin beğenmek ve hoş görmektir. Hitap her ne kadar, E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ise de, hitaptan murad, ümmetidir. Yani sizler taaccüb etmeyin, demektir. onların ne malları, ne evlatlar. Zamir münafıklara râcidir.. Kaşifi (r.h.) buyurdular: “Münafıkların mallan her ne kadar çok olursa olsun ve onların evladlan ne kadar çok kuvvetli olursa olsunlar boşunuza gitmesin yani onlara imrenip gıpta etme¬yin..” Mal ve Evlâd Evlâd, maldan daha aziz ve daha değerli olduğu halde bu gibi yerlerde malın evlad üzerine takdimi, ya malın umûmî hacet¬lerin kaynağı olmasındandır. Zatı, efradı ve vakitler hasebiyle in¬sanlar mala ihtiyaç duyarlar. Zira her bir zaman ve vakitte, baba¬ların, annelerin ve evlâdın elbette mala ihtiyacı vardır. Hatta evlâ¬dı olup malı olmayan bir kişinin evladı büyük bir sıkıntı ve bunalım içinde olurlar. Amma evlad ise babalık mertebesine eren bir kişi, evladının olmasına rağbet eder. Çünkü insanların cüzleri (evladlan) onların gıdalarından hâsıl olur.. Ancak Allah murad buyuruyor. “Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin münafık ve kâfirlere mal ve evlâd vermesi. “Onları dünyada bunlarla muazzeb kılmayı azaplandirmayı..” Onlar toplamış oldukları malı muhafaza etmek, korumak ev¬lâdının halleri, evlad sebebiyle meşakkat ve mihnet çekmeleri içindir.. “Ve canlarının çıkmasını” zuhûk çan vermektir. Yani canları çıkıp ölürler, demektir. “Ve onlar kâfir oldukları halde..” Yani onunla (mal ve evlâd ile) meşgul olmak sebebiyle Kafir oldular. Mal ve evlâd, onları, hakikati nazarı itibara almak ve akıbetleri hakkında düşünmekten alıkoydu. Dervişin Gözünden Zenginler Dervişin biri buyurdu: “Gerçekten zenginler, eşkiyânın eşkiyasidırlar. (Dünyanın en bedbaht insanlarıdırlar..) Bin bir türlü perişanlık ve zahmetle dünya malını toplarlar. Ardından değişik değişik belâlara duçar olurlar. Yüz binlerce hasretle de çekip giderler bu dünyadan.” Malın Hizmetçileri “Önceden mal toplamayı isterdi. Kârın yeter; kendin için topladığına elbette hizmetçisin! Onların gece ve gündüz yerlerini sağlam edip korumakta İşte bu, bütün hallerin en zoru ve en müşkilidir. En son ise senin eline hasret ve pişmanlık geçer..” Tekrar Nasihat içindir Bil ki bu âyet-i Kerime, bu sûre-i celîlede değişik lafızlarla geçti. Bu tekrarlar, onunla nasihatin tekrarı içindir. Bu duruma göre manalandırılması; nasihatin çok gerekli olduğuna tembih ve bunu işiten kişinin aklından bunların asla çıkmaması ve yerleşme¬si elbette gereklidir. Nasihat eden, kelamı esnasında daima ona dönmelidir. Hiç şüphesiz iki kelamdan biri diğerinden uzaklaştı¬ğında; gözler, mal ve evlada çakılır ve yükselip ona bakar.. Ve muhakkak ki nefisler, onların üzerine düşkün ve haristir.. Mal ve Evlâd Mümin için Nimettir Mal ve evlâd mü'min hakkında nimettir. Ama gerçekten mal ve evlâd münafıklar hakkında ise büyük bir nikmettir (yani büyük bir azabtır..) Çünkü mal ve evlad, münafıkların kalblerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ve onun rızasını talep etmekten atıkoyar, meşgul eder.. Kalbî Azabın En Büyüğü? “Kalbî azablann en şiddetlisi; hicâbtır. (Kalbin Allah'tan, Al¬lah'ın rızası ve nurundan perdeli olmasıdır.) Hicap azablarından dolayı da imandan mahrum oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyur¬duğu gibi; “Ve kâfir oldukları halde canlarının çıkmasını murad bu¬yuruyor” Yani onların kalbieri, mal ve evlâd sevgisiyle örtülmüş¬tür. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede olduğu gibi.. Dünyası Olmayanın Âhireti Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Dünya lezzetler ve şehvetlerle donatılmıştır (ve kuşatıl¬mıştır) Dünyanın şehvetleri ve lezzetleri sizi ahıretten alıkoyup helake götürmesin. Zira gerçekten ahıreti olmayanın dünyası da yoktur. Kendisinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taât ve ibâdet et¬tiği bir dünyası olmayan kişinin ahıreti de yoktur.” Yani muhakkak ki mü'minler, mâlî ibâdetlerle âhiretteri için azık hazırlarlar.. SERVET SAHİPLERİ VE CİHAD Yüce Meali: “Allah'a îmân edin ve Resûlü'nün maiyyetinde cihada gi¬din.” diye bir sûre indirildiği zaman, içlerinde servet sahibi olan¬lar senden izin istediler ve, “Bırak bizi, oturanlarla beraber ola¬lım.” dediler. Kadınlarla beraber olmaya razı oldular, kalblerinin üzeri tab'edildi mühürlendi.. Artık onlar gayeyi fehmetmezler/anlamazlar. Lâkin Peygamber ve maiyyetindeki mü'minler, mallarıyla, canlarıyla cihad ettiler. Bunları görüyor musun, bütün hayırlar işte onlar için ve işte bunlar murada eren müflihler/kurtulucular. Allah onlara altından nehirler akar cennetler hazırladı. İç¬lerinde sonsuz olacaklar, işte o fevz-i azîm/büyük kurtuluş bu..” Tefsir-i Şerifi: “Bir sûre indirildiği zaman,” Kur'ân-ı Kerimden.. “Allah'a îmân edin” diye. Masdariyet içindir. Kendisinden cer hazfedildi. Yani Allâha iman edin diye..” demektir. “Ve Resûlü'nün maiyyetinde cihada gi¬din.” Allah'ın dinini aziz, üstün kılmak ve kelimetüllah (Allah¬'ın kelimesini) yani dinini yüceltmek için savaşa çıkın.. “İçlerinde servet sahibi olanlar senden izin istediler” Yani münafıklardan, fazilet, genişlik, bolluk, zenginlik ve cihad etmeye beden ve mal yönünden gücü yetenler, izin istedi¬ler, demektir. Tavl Ne Demektir? Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Kavl-i, kelimesi hakikatte kişinin kendisiyle düşmanlığı uzatmaya imkan bulduğu fazlalık (mal ve kuwet)tir.. Fahreddin er-Râzî hazretleri, Nisa sûresinde buyurdu: Bu kelimenin aslı, uzunluk) oda kasr (kısalığın) zıddıdır. Çünkü kendisi uzun olduğu zaman, kendisinde kemâl ve ziyâdelik olmuş olur. Çünkü fakirlik anında kişiye ulaşan kötülükler ve bazı muradlar, genişlik ve zenginlik anında kendisine bulaşmaz; kısa olan bir şeye ulaşan bazı şeylerin uzun olanlara ulaşmadıkları gibi.. Tefsiri kebirin sözleri bitti. Özürlü Olmak İstediler “Ve bırak bizi, dediler” “Oturanlarla beraber olalım.” Özürleri olduğu halde savaşa çıkmayanlarla beraber biz de oturup savaşa çıkmayalım; dediler.. “Razı oldular” Münafıklar râzî oldular. “Kadınlarla beraber olmaya razı oldular” Yani kocalarından sonra mahalle ve evlerinde oturan kadın¬larla beraber olmadılar. kelimesinin cemiidir.. Te harfi te'nis içindir. Ve bazen de, “Sona kalanda hayır yoktur” denilir. Buradaki te harfi, te'nis için değil de vasfiyetten resmiyete nakil içindir. “Belki bu şekilde isimlendirilmelerinin sebebi, kendileri için çok mühim olan işe çağrıldıkları halde ona icabet etmeyen ve ge¬ride kalan erkeklerden asla hayır yoktur. kalblerinin üzeri tabedildi/ mühürlendi.” Kalbin Mühürlenmesi Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Kelimesinin lügatte manâsı, bir şeyi tab etmek (yayın¬lamak ve tek şekil kılmak) gibi kılmaktır. Dirhem ve dinarların basılması gibi. Masdarlar ve terkipte buyuruldu: Kelimesi, bir şeyin kendisiyle son bulduğuna nihayetine delâlet eder; hatta onun olduğu anda kendisine mühür vurulur. Ve bu kıyâs (ölçü) üzerine tab (baskı ve çoğaltma) yapılır.. Buna göre insanın mühürlen¬mesi, tabiati ve tab edilmesi yani insanın cibilliyetinin üzerinde olduğu tescili, demektir.. Kalb mühürlenmeye tahsis olundu. Çünkü kalb, anlamanın mahalli ve merkezidir.. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri buyurdu: “Artık onlar gayeyi fehmetmezler anlamazlar.” Allâha iman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine taat, Allah'ın emirle¬rine uymak, Allah'ın yasakladıklarından kaçınmak, Resûlüllah {s.a.v.) hazretlerine muvafakat etmek ve cihâda çıkmaktaki saa¬deti kavrayamazlar.. Ve (onlar) bunların zıtlarında bulunan şekâveti de anlayamazlar.. Mü'minlerin Cihâdı “Lâkin Peygamber ve maiyyetindeki müminler,” Ailahü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve onun katından gelenlere iman ettiler. Yani onlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin iman ettiği gibi iman ettiler, demektir. Hiç şüphesiz, mü'minlerin iman etme zamanı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin iman etme zamanına yakın idi.. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: “Ve şimdi Süleyman'ın maiyyetinde teslim oldum Allah'a, o rabbu'I-âlemin'e!” “Süleymanın İslamı, yani Süleymanın iman edişi gibi ben de iman ettim, demektir. “Mallarıyla, canlarıyla cihad etti¬ler.” Lakin mü'minler, geride oturmakla asla cihad emrini ihlâl etmediler. Çünkü onlardan daha hayırlı olan, niyeti halis ve itikad yönünden kendilerinden daha faziletli olan savaştı.. Mü'minlere Hayırlar Var “Bunları görüyor musun, işte bunlar..” “Bu topluluk onlar için vardır” Zikredilen sıfatlan vasıtasıyla onlar için vardır. “Bütün hayırlar” Dünya ve ahiret menfaati vardır. Dünyada nusret ve gani¬mettir. Âhirette ise cennet, kerametler ve nimetler-vardır. Hayrat Nedir? Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsının, cennette güzel eşler, o da gözle¬re aydınlık olan huriler olması caiz olur. Şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı: “İçlerinde dilber, hayırlı hûbân/güzel huylu.” kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Âbidlerin hayırları, haseneleri demektir. Oda onların amellerine bağlıdır. Ariflerin hayırları ise Hak teâlâ hazretlerinin mevhibeleridir. O da onların hallerine bağlıdır. ve işte bunlar murada eren müflihler/kurtulucular.” istek ve arzularıyla fevz ü necat bulan kurtuluşa erenlerdir. Yoksa yakında olan fani hazlara dalan bazıları değil.. Cennetler “Allah onlara hazırladı” Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri, âhireti onlar için hazırladı. “Cennetler” Bu kelime, cennet kelimesinin cemiidir. Cennet ise içinde meyveli ağaçlar, bostan demektir. “Onun altından akar..” Yani arzının (toprağının) altından veya ağaçlarının altında, ya da sarayların ve köşklerinin altında akar; yoksa arzının altında değil.. “Nehirler” Bu kelime, nehir, kelimesinin cemiidir. Nehir, suyun ak¬tığı yatak, dere ve ırmak, demektir. Nehir diye isimlendirilmesi, genişliği ve aydınlığı sebebiyledir.. Cennetin Nehirleri Cennette; 1- Süt denizi. 2- Su denizi. 3- Bal denizi. 4- Şarap denizi vardır. Sonra bunlardan nehirler ve ırmaklar çıkıp akar.. Denildi ki: “Cennette nehir, birdir.. Onda, şarap, su, bal ve süt akar. hiçbiri diğerine karışmaz. Bazı (alimler) buyurdular: “Akan şeyler de birdir. Lakin içen kişinin istek ve temenni¬sine göre değişir.” Büyük Kurtuluş “İçlerinde muhalled sonsuz olacaklar.” Onların bu vasfedilen cennetlerde kalmaları sonsuz olarak takdir olundu, demektir. “İşte bu” Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü subhânehu ve Tealâ hazretlerinin mü'minler için hazırladığı cennetler ve büyük kerametlere nail olmaya işarettir. “O fevz-i azîm/büyük kurtuluş.” Ötesinde hiçbir kurtuluş kalmayan büyük bir kurtuluş. Onlar cennet ve cennetin nimetleriyle kurtuluşa erdiler. Ateş ve onun cahiminden kurtuldular.. Tevhid Kelimesi Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kim Allah'tan başka ilâh olmadığına şehadet eder ve Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Allah'ın resulü oldu¬ğuna (iman ederse); Allâhü Teâla hazretleri ona cehennem ate¬şini haram kılar.” Haberde varid oldu: “Kim ihlâs ile “La ilahe illallah” Allâhtan başka ilah yoktur (ve Muhammed Mustafa s.a.v. hazretleri Allah'ın resulüdür” derse; cennete girer.” Tevhid Bu sözde yani tevhid kelimesinin kişinin cennetine vesile ol¬masında, “İhlâs” şart koşuldu. Kişide “İhlâs” olması onun ancak günahlardan men olumasıyla olur.. Günahlardan kendisini alıkoymayan kişi asla muhlis (yani ihlâs sahibi) değildir. Bu sözün kendisinden bir ariyet (iğreti, ödünç, iş olsun veya. adet olarak) söylenilmiş olmasından korkulur. îhlas ile söylenme¬yen tevhid kelimesi ise ondan reddedilir.. İhlas kalbin sıfatlarındandır.. Kalbin süslenmesi ve tahliyesi ise güzel vasıflarla olur. Buda ancak nefsin rezaletlerden temizlenmesinden sonra olur.. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyeden Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Nefsin ve sıfatlarının hicaplarından (kişiye getirdikleri perde¬lerden ve kalbi karartmalarından) kurtulmak gerçekten büyük bir kurtuluştur.. Çünkü kurtuluşun büyüklüğü (insana gerilen) hi¬capların (perdelerin) büyüklüğü kaderincedir.. Nefsin hicabın¬dan daha büyük bir hicap (perde) yoktur. İşten ondan kurtuluş, büyük bir kurtuluş olmuş olur.. Te'vilatın sözleri bitti.. Nefsin Sıfatlarından Kurtuluş Bütün Kur'ân-ı Kerim nefsin kötülüklerini açıklar “Müshaf-i şerife bir bak! Ama o göz sende nerede?” “Sen nefis kargasına tabi olma! Onun gideceği yer, mezarlıktır. Bağ ve bahçe değil.” Nefis, en ince şeyleri bilir! Ama onun kıblesi (yöneldiği hedef!) dünya olduğuna göre; O bir ölüdür.” Cennetin Dereceleri Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu “Cennette yüz derece vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onl rı kendi yolunda cihâd eden (mücâhidler) için hazırladı. Her t derecenin arası gökle yer kadardır. Allâhü Tejilâ hazretlerindi istediğiniz zaman; ondan Firdevs cennetini isteyin! Çünkü cennetin ortası ve en yüksek yeridir.. onun üzerinde rahman arşı vardırl ve "cennetin nehirleri ondan fışkırır yani akar.” Hadis-i şerifin Şerhi “Cennette yüz derece vardır” Burada yüzden murad, çokluktur. Dereceden murad i cennetin niteliği yani sahip olmuş olduğu nimetlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlî kendi yolunda cihâd eden (mücâdiler) için hazırladı. Allah yolunda mücâhid olanlar; 1- Gazilerdir. 2- Hacılardır. 3- Rablerinin rızası için nefısleriyle mücâhede edenlerdir. Her bir derecenin arası gök yer kadardır. Bu yükseklik ve büyüklüğün sûrî ve şeklî olması caizdir, ve; manevî olması da caiz olur.. Bu durumda dereceden mura mertebe olmuş olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine en yakın olan d rece, diğerlerinden en yüksek derece olmuş olur.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindi istediğiniz zaman; ondan Firdevs cennetini isteyin! “Firdevs, cennette bir bostandır. Cennetin bütün meyveleri (ve nimetlerini) kendisinde toplamaktadır. Çünkü o cennetin ortasıdır. Yani en şerefli yerindedir. ve en yüksek yeridir..” Semavat yuvarlaktır Denildi ki: Bu hadis-i şerifte, göklerin de (yer yüzü gibi) küre şeklinde olduğuna delâlet vardır. Çünkü orta yüksek olmaz; ancak o şey küre şeklinde olursa yüksek olur. Cennet, (yedi kat) göklerin üzerinde ve Arş'ın altındadır.. Şerhin Devamı İmam Tayibî (r.h.) buyurdular: “Bu hadis-i şerifte, geçen en orta, en yüksek kelimelerinin arasının cem edilmesindeki nükte, biriyle hissî ve diğeri ile de manevî murad edilmesidir.. Ben derim ki: “Bu hadis-i şerifte geçen, en orta, en yüksek kelimelerinin her ikisinin de hissî olması ihtimali vardır. Çünkü onlardan birinin, en güzel ve hissi olandan daha süslü olmasıdır. “Onun üzerinde rahmanın arşı vardır!” Onun bütün cennetlerin üzerinde olduğuna delâlet eder. “Ve ondan fışkırır yani akar” bu kelirrtenin aslı dir. İki te harfinden biri hazf olundu. “Cennetin nehirleri” Bunlar dört nehirdir. Şu kavl-i şerifte mezkûrdurlar: “Onda ırmaklar var, bir sudan ki bozulması yok.. Irmak¬lar var, bir sütten ki, tadı değişmez.. İrmaklar var bir meşru¬battan ki, içenlere lezzet.. Irmaklar var, bir baldan ki, safı süz¬me.. hem onlara semerelerin (hasılatın) her türlüsünden var.. Hem de rablerinden bir mağfiret var!.” Bunlardan murad, cennetin nehirlerinin asıl ve kaynaklan dir. İbni Melek'in “Şerhü'l-Meşârik” isimli kitabında böyledir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden refîk-i a'layi, parlak yüze bak¬mayı ve yüce cemâle bakmayı bize nasip etmesini dileriz.. ÖZÜR DİLEMELER Yüce Meali: *“Bedevilerden özür bahane edenler, kendilerine izin verilsin diye geldiler. Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne yalan söyleyenler de oturdu¬lar. Muhakkak bunların kâfir olanlarına elîm/gayet acı bir azap isabet edecek. *Allah ve Resulü için nasîhat ettikleri/samimi oldukları takdirde ne zayıflara, ne hastalara, ne de sarfedeceklerini bulamayanlara harec/zorlama yoktur; muhsinleri sorumlu tutmaya yol olmadığı gibi.. Allah da, gafûr-rahîm'dir. *Onlara da harec/zorlama yoktur ki, her ne zaman kendile¬rini bindirip sevkedesin diye sana geldilerse: “Sizi bindirecek bir şey bulamıyorum” dediğin zaman, bu uğurda harcayacakları şeyi bulamadıklarından dolayı hüzünlerinden gözleri yaş döke döke döndüler..” Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Bedevilerden Özür bahane edenler, kendilerine izin verilsin diye geldiler.” Bir iş özür'den gelmektedir. Bir işte noksanlık, kusur ve ek¬siklik olduğu ve o işin hakikati bulunmadığı zaman onun bir özrü olduğu düşünülür. Yaptığı işte özrü yoktur “Özür dileyen” kelimesi, babından ism-i faildir Veya babından ism-i faildir. Özür uydurmaya başlandığı zaman..Burada te harfi, ze harfinde idğâm olundu. Ve harekesi de ayın harfine verildi. “Böylece özür dileyen” kelimesi, babından ism-i fail olmuş olur.. bazen yalandan özür dilemek veya bazen de gerçek yani sadık olan bir bir noksanlıktan dolayı özür dilenmektir. Bu şundandır; çünkü J&yt özür beyan etmek, bazen özür suretinde beyanda bulunmaktır Bu, ister hakiki bir özür olsun veya olmasın fark etmez.. “A'râb” Araplardan vadilerde yani çölde oturan gö¬çebeler, demektir. Bu kelimenin müfrediyoktur. “Arab” Acem olmayanlar, demektir. O da Arab, şehir¬lerde oturan (Arablar) ve avamı demektir Medine (şehre) yakın bir nahiyedir. Kureyşliler bir ara da oturdular. Onun için oraya nisbet edildi. 0, Bahetü'l-“Arab”da denilir. Fesahatin babası, İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın evinin olduğu yer yani yurdu.. “Kamus”ta olduğu gibi. özür dileyenlerden” murad, Esed ve Gatafân oğul¬larıdır. Onlar, Tebûk savaşına çıkma esnasında geride kalmak için izin İstediler. Onlar, geçim sıkıntısı çektikleri, fakr-u zaruret içinde oldukları aile ve iyâlinin çokluğundan dolayı (savaşa çıkmaya güç¬lerinin yetmediğini beyan ederek) izin istediler. Veya Âmir bin et-Tufeyl'den bir kalabalıktı. Onlar, Efendi¬miz s.a.v. hazretlerine: “Eğer biz seninle beraber savaşa çıkarsak; Arabiar, bizim ehlimize ve hayvanlarımıza saldırırlar!” dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Yakında Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri beni (size muhtaç olmak¬tan) zengin kılacaktır?” dedi. O özür dileyenlerin, yapmacık ve uydurma sebeplerle mi izin istedikleri veya gerçekten sahih bir sebebe dayanarak mı izin is¬tediklerinde ihtilaf olundu. Zahir olan bunların sahih ve sağlam bir özre dayanarak izin istedikleridir. Kamusun kelâmı buna delâ¬let etmektedir. Zira kavi-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: “Özür bahane edenler geldiler.” Meksûr olan zâl harfinin kesresiyledir. Bunlar gerçekten kendileri için bir özrü olanlardır. Ama ba¬zen özür dileyenler, haksız da olabilirler. O zaman manâ, özün^üz ve kusurlu olanlar olur.. Kamusun sözleri bitti. Manâyı Tam Kavra Ben derim ki: Hiçbir halde nifakları sabit olmaz. Çünkü, futûr, tembellik gibi sebeple izin alan kişi kusurludur ama kâfir olmaz; her ne ka¬dar yerilen kişi olsa bile.. Burada müfessirlerin sözleri çok ıztıraplı (zorlu te'vülere göre) vaki oldu. Sana buna binâen bunu zaptetmeni ve bu manâyı almanı tavsiye ederim.. Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne yalan söyleyenler de oturdular. Bunlar A'râb olan münafıklardır. Davete icabet etmeyenler¬dir. Ve özür beyan etmeyenlerdir. Oturmak için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden izin istemediler. İşte bu davranışlarından dolayı, onların iman ve taat konusunda Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerini ve onun peygamberini yalanladıkları ortaya çıktı.. Seksen İki Kişi Özür Beyan Etti “İnsanü'1-Uyûn” kitabında buyuruldu: “Özür bahane edenler geldiler.” Onlar zayıf olanlar ve bedevi Araplardan geride kalmak için kendilerine izin verilmesini söyleyenlerdir. Onlara izin ver. Onların sayıları seksen iki adam idi. Münafıklardan diğerleri de izin almaksızın ve özür ve herhangi bir sebep beyan etmeksizin oturdular. Böylece onlar, Allâhü Teaiâ hazretleri ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı cür'etkâr davrandılar. Şu kavl-i şeriften maksat onlardır: “Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne yalan söyleyenler de oturdular..” Insanü'1-Uyun kitabının sözleri bitti. “Muhakkak bunların kâfir olanlarına isabet edecek.” Bedevi Araplardan veya özür dileyenlerden.. Bir takdir ve kabahatlan üzerine.. kelimesi, tebğiz içindir. Beyân için değildir. Çünkü onların hepsi kâfir değillerdi. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bazı bedevi Arapların iman edeceklerini bildirdi. Özür dileyenlerin bazıları da tembelliklerinden dolayı özür di¬lerler; küfürlerinden dolayı değil. İnsanlar Üç Sınıftır Te'vilât-i Necmiyyed'e buyuruldu: İnsanlar üç tabaka (sınıf) üzeredirler: 1- Özür beyan edenler. 2- Oturanlar. 3- İhlas sahibi mü'minfer.. Birincisi: Özür beyan edenlerdir. Bunlar kusur sahibi olup taksirlerini itiraf edenlerdir. Bunlar günahkârlardır. Ve günahla-rından tevbe edenlerdir. Rahmet ve mağfirete ulaşanlardır.. İkincisi: Oturanlar; onlar yalancılardır. Bunlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmeyen¬lerdir. Bunlar münafıklardır.. Bunlar, rüsvaylık ve acı azaba du¬çar olanlardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunlar hakkında buyurduğu gibi: “Allah'a ve Resûlü'ne yalan söyleyenler de oturdular. Mu¬hakkak bunların kâfir olanlarına elîm/gayet acı bir azap isabet edecek.” Üçüncüsü: thlâs sahibi, sadık ve nasihat edici olan mü'minledir. Lakin bunların içinde özür sahibi olanlar vardır. Ve şu kavl-i şerif ile onlara işaret edilmektedir: İzin Verilenler “Zayıflara yoktur” O acizler üzerine hiçbir şey yoktur. Yaşlı ve kötürüm olanlar gibi.. kelimesi kelimesinin cemidir. O da ra harfinin kesresiyie olup, yaşı çok büyük (piri fânî) demektir. kelimesi kelimesinin cemidir. O da yatağa bağlı kötürüm kişi, demektir. “Hastalara da..” Hasta ve illetli olanlara da bir şey yoktur. Kelimesi, “Hasta”kelimesinin cemiidir. “Ve ne de sarfedeceklerini bulamayanlara..” Fakr u zaruretlerinden dolayı.. Mezîne, cehîne ve benî özür kabilesi gibi. “Hiçbir harec/zorlama” Oturmak ve savaşa gecikmek yani çıkmamalarından dolayı kendilerine bir günah yoktur.. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlar için bir günahın olma¬masını yardımcı bir şarta bağladı (ve buyurdu:) “Allah ve Resulü için nasihat ettikleri/samimi oldukları takdirde..” Ebû'I-Bekâ (r.h.) buyurdu: Burada âmil, manâ (yi kelâm) fiildir. Yani bu takdirde çıkmazlar, demektir. “Nasihat”, bir amelin her türlü aidatma ve yanıltmadan sü¬zülüp ihlaslı olmasıdır. “(Halk arasında) bir şeyin özü” denilir. Yani süzüldüğü ve arındığı zaman, demektir. Sözde nasihat etmek İse, kendisi için sadece ve sadece ha¬yırlı olan şeyi konuşmaktır. Nasihat eden muhlis (ve her türlü şai¬belerden arınmış) kişi demektir. Din Nasihattir Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Din nasihattir! Din nasihattir! Din nasihattir!” (Sahabe¬ler) sordular: “Kim için yâ Resûlallah?” Efendimiz (s.a.) hazretleri bu¬yurdular: 1- Allah için. 2- Allah'ın Resulü için. 3- Allah'ın kitabı için. 4- Müslümanların imam (idarecileri) için. 5- Müslümanların hepsi için.” Nasihat Hadisinin Şerhi “Din nasihattir! Din nasihattir! Din nasihattir!” Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu cümleyi tam üç kere tekrar¬ladı. Denildi ki: Bu kelâm İslâm dininin kaynağıdır. Çünkü nasihat (başkaları için) hayrı dilemektir. Manası “Nasihat dinin direğidir"” demektir; “Hac arafattı” denildiği gibi.. (Sahabeler) sordular: “Kim için yâ Resûlallah?” Efendimiz (s.) hazretleri buyur¬dular: “Allân için.” Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için nasihatin manâsı, Alllâhü Tealâ hazretlerine iman etmek ve Allâhü Tealâ hazretlerinin emrettiği şeylerde ihlas ile amel (ve ibâdet) etmektir. “Ve Allah'ın Resulü (s.a.v.) için.” Allah'ın Resulüne nasihat, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri tara¬fından geldiği bilinen her şeyi tasdik etmek ve onun yüce yolunu (sünnet-i seniyyesini) ihya etmektir. “Ve Allah'ın kitabı için nasihat” Kitâbüllah için nasihat, onun Allah'ın kelâmı olduğuna inanmak, onun muhkem olan (hüküm bildiren ayetleriyle) amel emek ve müteşâbihat olan ayetlerini de kabul etmektir. Bu nfei-hatlerin hakikati kula dönmektedir.. “Ve müslümanların imamları (önder, lider ve idarecileri) için nasihat.” İdarecilere nasihat maruf (şeriata uygun şeylerde) onlara i-taat etmek, gaflete düştükleri zaman ise onları uyarmak ve tem¬bihte bulunmaktır. “Müslümanların umumu için nasihat etmek..” müslümanların umumuna nasihat etmek ise, imkanlar nisbetinde müslümanlardan zararı def etmek ve onlara menfaat¬leri celbetmek müslümanlara faydalı olmaktır.. İbni Melek'in “Şerhü'l-Meşârik”te de böyledir.. Âyet-i Kerimenin Manâsı Âyet-i Kerimenin manâsı şöyledir: Özür sahiplerinden savaşa çıkmayıp geride kalanlar; ihlas ile Allah'a ve Resulü (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerine iman ettikleri vakit ve bütün işlerde Allah ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin emirlerine sarıldıkları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve onun Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tazimde bulunduklarında, geride kalmalarından dolayı kendilerine bir günah yoktur.. Bunlar savaşanlar hakkında işitmiş oldukları bazı nahoş şey-leri asla ifşa etmezler. Fitneye düşmezler. Mücâhidlere hayırların ve genişliğin dokunmasını isterler. Bunlar evlerinin mühim işleri¬nin yapılmasını ve İslahı için çalışırlar. Bunlar, kendileri için evleri¬ne hayırlı haberler ulaştırmak için çalışanlardır. İstinaf cümlesidir. Geçen cümlenin manasını tazammun eder. Yani bunlara, bunların da üzerinde bir günah yoktur ve bun¬ları ayıplamaya da bir yol yoktur, demektir. Burada zikredilen kelimesi zaid'tir. “Muhsinler” kelimesinin zamir yerine konulması; onların Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ve Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine nasihat etme nizâm ve yoluna girmeleriyle “Muhsinler” (ihsanda bulunan iyilik yapanlar) takımına girmiş oldukla¬rına delâlet etmesi içindir.. Hükmün kendisine münâsip bir vasıf ve kendisini yüceltme şuuru ve vasfa taaliuk etmesi şöhret kazandı.. Onların mağfirete muhtaç olduklarını işaret ediyor. Her ne kadar onların savaştan geri kalmaları bir özür sebebiyle ise de.. Çünkü insan taksîr ve acz mahallidir. Onu ancak mağfiret kaplar. Güneş Misali Mesnevî'de buyururdu: “Güneş, arzın midesinin içini sıcak edip kızdırır! Tâ böylece yeryüzünde bulunan pislikleri de yutar ve yer. Böylece onlar da toprağın bir parçası olurlar. Onlardan otlar ve bitkiler biter.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri işte günahları böyle değiştirir. Çirkin ve kötü olduğuma bakma, Dağ yılanı gibi zehirle dolu olduğuma bakma! Ben çirkinsem, ahlakım kötü ise, 0 beni diken olarak dikti! Artık ben gül olamam.” Cihâd için Bir Şey Bulamayanlar “Onlara da harec/zorlama yoktur ki, her ne zaman kendile¬rini bindirip sevkedesin diye sana geldilerse..” Bu kavl-i şerif, Muhsinler üzerine atıftır. Yani Muhsinler üze¬rine sabit olan bir şey yoktur; ve sana gelip senden kendilerini bindirmen için bir şeyler isteyenlere de bir vebal yoktur. “Onları bindirmen için” kavl-i şerifi, onların harbe gitme istedikleri ve bunun için gerekli olan binek ve malzemeye sahip olamadıklarını gösterir.. Onlar ensardan ağlayan yedi kişidirler.. O zatlar; 1- Ma'kıl bin Yesar. 2- Sahr bin Hansa. 3- Abdullah bin Ka'b. 4- Salim bin Amire. 5- Sa'Iebe bin Ganme. 6- Abdullah bin Mu'kıl. 7- Ulye bin Zeyd'tir. “Bu zatlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Bırak bizi savaşa çıkalım. Bizi hafif yürüyüşlü ve na'lleri düşük de olsa binek¬lere bindir; bizde savaşa gelelim ve seninle beraber savaşalım!” dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onlara; “Bulamıyorum” dedi. Onlar da ağlar oldukları haide geri döndüler. Denildi ki bun¬lar; “Mukarrin” aldılar. Bu kelime gibidir. Bunlar, yedi kardeş idiler. Hepsi de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sahabele¬riydiler. Ve sahabelerin içinde onlardan başka yedi kardeşin hepsi sahabe olan bir aile yoktu.. Kurtubî tefsir'inde de böyledir.. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)in Mazereti “Sizi bindirecek bir şey bulamıyorum” dediğin zaman, Bu kavl-i şerif, “Sana geldiler” fiilinin kef'inden hâl'dir. harfinin izmânyladır.. . “Bulamıyorum” dediğin halde sana gelenler, demektir. (şey) kelimesi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden istenen şeylerin ve ondan başka adet bakımından onun altına girenlerin ki, nafa¬ka, hayvan sırtına binmek (gibi şeylerin hepsini) içine alan umûmî bir kelimedir. “Benim bulamıyorum” cümlesinin“Yanımda yoktur” ifadesinin üzerine tercih edilip seçilmesinde, kelâmın taltîfı ve istekte bulunan kişilerin kalblerini hoş tutmak gibi incelikler vardır. Hiç şüphesiz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de sanki onların is¬tediklerini sürekli arıyor ama; bulamıyor.. döndüler. Bu kavl-i şerif, kelimesinin cevabıdır. Yani senin önünden çekip gittikleri zaman; “Ve gözleri yaş döke döke..” Şiddetle gözlerinden aktı gözyaşlarından.. Onların gözlerinden yaşlar. Onların gözlerinden yaşlar akar oldukları halde gittiler. Burada akmanın göze isnadı mecazîdir. Oluğun akması gibi¬dir. Bunun aslı onların göz yaşlan akıyor şeklindedir. Sonra göz yaşlarında mübalağa ifade etmek için cümie bu şekle dönüştü¬rüldü. Sanki gözün hepsi akan yaş olmuş oldu.. “Hüzünlerinden” İlliyet üzerine nasbtır. Onun göze isnadı da. caiz olur. Âmili ise “Akıyor” fiilidir. Burada akmanın failinin hüznün failine zıt olması gerekir denilmez. O zaman nasıl nasb olsun. Çünkü biz mu¬hakkak ki hüzün deriz. Bunun mecazî olarak “Göz”e isnadı da caiz olur. Hazin göz ve sevinçli göz denilir.. bulamadıklarından dolayı kelimesi masdariyet içindir. Lam harfinin takdiriyle olup kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. Yani bulamamalarından dolayı mahzun oluyorlar, demektir. “Bu uğurda harcayacakları” Savaş için gerekli şeyleri satın almak için bir şey bulamıyor¬lar; senin yanında bulamadıkları zaman.. Sahabelerin Büyük Fedâkârlığı Kâşifî (r.h.) buyurdu: “Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.), Abbâs (r.a.) ve Osman (r.a.) onların muhtaç oldukları azık ve bineği onlara verdiler. Onlar o şekilde savaşa çıktılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bu şekilde beyan bu yurmasi; yani bunlar gibi olup bu şekilde savaştan geri kalanlara bir vebal yoktur, demektir..” MUAHEZE إِنَّمَا السَّبِيلُ عَلَى الَّذِينَ يَسْتَأْذِنُونَكَ وَهُمْ أَغْنِيَاء رَضُواْ بِأَن يَكُونُواْ مَعَ الْخَوَالِفِ وَطَبَعَ اللّهُ عَلَى قُلُوبِهِمْ فَهُمْ لاَ يَعْلَمُونَ İnnemâs sebîlu alâllezîne yeste'zinûneke ve hum agniyâu, radû bi en yekûnû meal havâlifi ve tabeallâhu alâ kulûbihim fe hum lâ ya'lemûn(ya'lemûne). Yüce Meali:.................................... “Muâhazeye/suçlamaya yol ancak, o kimseleredir ki, zengin oldukları halde kalmak için senden izin isterler. Bunlar kadınlarla beraber olmaya razı oldular. Allah da kalblerini tab'etti/mühürledi de artık başlarına geleceği bilmezler.” 9/93 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: “Muâhazeye/suçlamayayol ancak” Ayıplama yolu o kimseleredir ki, kalmak için sen den izin isterler Geride kalma konusunda, “Ve zengin oldukları halde” Savaşa çıkmak gerekli olan malzeme, silah ve bineği bulurazı oldular. “Yorlar.” İstinaf cümlesidir. Geçmişin talilidir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Onlara ne oluyor (ve neden) izin istiyorlar; “Halbuki onlar zengindirler?” Cevaben denildi: “Oldular” “Bunlar kadınlarla beraber oldular.” Onlar, kadınlarla beraber olmaya razı oldular. Aşağılığa razı oldular. Onu davete tercih ettiler.. “Allah da kalblerini tabetti/mühürledi.” Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kalblerinin üzerine mühür vurdu. Hatta onlar böylece akıbeti bu kadar korkunç olan şeyi yaptılar.. “Bunlar bu sebeple bilmezler.” Razı oldukları gaileyi ebediyen bilmezler. Ve onun daha dün¬yada başlarına ne getireceğini bilmezler. Ve onun dünyadaki kötü sonucunu bilmedikleri gibi.. Aristo buyurdu: Efendiliğe yükselmek çok zordur. Ama zillete düşmek ise çok kolaydır.. İnsan ve Toprak İsa Aleyhisselâma soruldu: “Hangi insan daha şereflidir?” İsa Aleyhisselâm, topraktan iki avuç toprak aldı. Sonrada; “Bu iki avuç topraktan hangisi daha şereflidir?” diye sordu. Sonra da İsa Aleyhisselâm, onları bir araya topladı ve buyurdular: İnsanların hepsi topraktan yaratıldılar! Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri katında en şerefli insan, Allah'tan en çok korkan insantfmtelik ve şeref takva iledir. Mücâhedeyi rahat üzerine tercih etmek: hüzün ve ağlamayı ferah ve sevinç üzerine tercih etmek gerekir.. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: “Kıyamet gününde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine en yakın o lan kişi, hüznü, susuzluğu ve açlığı en uzun olan kimsedir.” Beş Mühim Şey Hakîm buyurdu: “Dünya âhiretin pazarıdır. Akıl hayrın komutanıdır. Mal kibrin ridası (cübbesi)dir. Hevâ-ü heves günahların bineğidir. Hüzün sevincin öncüsüdür..” Saib (r.h.) buyurdu: “Bütün mihmet ve zorluklar, rahatın başlangıcıdır Hakkın dilini konuşan; Kelimin dili oldu..” Sevinç ve Ağlamak Gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, nifak ehli olan münafık¬ları ferah ve istihza ile yerdi. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ihlas ehli¬ni de, hüzün ve ağlama ile övdü.. Bunların gülmeleri, çok ağla¬maya ve şunların da ağlamaları yerleşen bol ve gerçek gülmeye kendilerini götürdü.. Bulutlar Ağlamazsa Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: “Bulut göz yaşı dökmedikçe, çimen gülmez! Çocuk ağlamadıkça ona süt verilmez.” Nerede su bulunursa orada yeşillik olur. “Göz yaşı Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetine vesiledir. Nemli gözle bostan kuyusu dolabı gibi inle ki; Can meydanın yeşersin ve orada bahar olsun.” Arzulara Kavuşamamanın Sırrı Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kul ona hazırlansın ve ona şevki artsın diye kulunu muradından men eder.. Görmüyor mu¬sun ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri nasıl; “Sizi bindirecek bir şey bulamı¬yorum” buyurdular.. İzzet, yükseklik, istiğna ve delâlet olarak.. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Musa Aleyhisselâmın sualine karşı buyur¬dukları gibi: “Yâ Rab.” (dedi,) “Göster bana, bakayım sana.” Rabbi buyurdu ki: “Len terânî/Beni katiyyen göremezsin”. Bu men etmek ve azarlama ile Musa Aleyhisseâm'ın şevki ve cemâlüllah ile müşerref olma arzusunun daha çok artması içindir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sahabelerini bundan men etmesi de bu kabildendi.. Onları savaşmaya şevklerini ziyâde kıldı ve on¬ları savaşmaya düşkün bir hale getirdi.. Kendisine şevk galebe çaldığında ve ziyâde etmeleri arttığı zaman, onlar için umulanlar, onlara verildi ve onların suallerine icabet edildi.. Daha önce geçtiği üzere.. Bu teşvik etmek içindi. Bu durum, işin suret ve dış yönüdür. Mana hâlini de buna kıyâs et! Ferah ve sevinçlik, "suret alemi"ndedir.. Kuşun yavru¬su, suret alemindedir. Kendisine kanat yeşermeden önce yani kanatlarına tüy yeşermeden önce uçamaz.. Kanatlar, kılları yani tüyleridir.. Âşıkta böyledir. Manâ aleminde uçmaya güçleri yetmez. Mâna aleminde uçmaya kuvvetleri yetmez; kendisine kanat¬lar yeşermeden önce.. Cafer-i Tayyar Hazretleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: “Cafer bin Ebû Talib'İ gördüm; cennette uçan bir melek idi. İki kanat sahibiydi. Cafer-i Tayyar, cennette dilediği yere uçuyordu. Ayakları ve elleri kan ile boyanmış yani kana bulan¬mışlardı.” Cafer-i Tayyar îsmi İmam Münzîri (r.h.) buyurdular: “Cafer-i Tayyar (r.a.) hazretlerinin iki elleri Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin yolunda gitti.. Dirilme gününde Alâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu iki elini iki kanada çevirecektir, işte bundan dolayı kendisine “Cafer-i Tayyar” denildi. Âşık kişi manâ aleminde uçmaya kadir olamaz; kanadı ol¬madan önce.. Süheylî (r.h.) buyurdular: “İki kanat sözlerinin manasının üzerinde gereğince durmak gerekir. Bu iki kanat, anlaşıldığı üzere kuşların kanatlan gibi tüyleri olan kanatlar değildir! Çünkü Âdem oğlunun sureti, suretlerin en şereflisi ve suretlerin en mükemmelidir. Ve Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hadis-i şeriflerinde buyurdu: “Muhakkak ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâmı (ve insanları) kendi sureti üzerine yarattı.” Bu insan oğlu için büyük bir şereftir.. Haşa Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir teşbih ve temsili yoktur. Lakin bu hadis-i şerif, melekî suret ve ruhanî kuvvetten ibarettir. Onu Cafer-i Tayyar hazretlerine verdi. Onu meleklere verdiği gibi. Allâhü teâlâ hazretleri Musa Aleyhisselâm'a buyurdu: “Bir de elini koynuna sok.” Yer (ve mana) genişliğinden dolayı, “Koynun” kelimesi “Kanat” kelimesiyle tabir olundu. Burada uçmak değildir. Nasıl? (Belki) beşerî bütün organla¬rının ve Ademiyet suretinin tamam olmasıyla beraber kendisine meleklerle beraber uçmak kuvveti verildiği için bu şekilde kanat ile vasıflandırıldı. Zira âlimler, meleklerin kanatlarının düşünüldüğü gibi kuş¬ların kanatlan gibi olmadığını söylediler. Lakin o melekî bir sıfat¬tır. Ancak görmekle anlaşılır. Ve buna şu kavl-i şerifi de delil ge¬tirdiler: “Hamd Allah'a, o gökleri, yeri yaratan ve melâikeyi kılan Fâtır'a/gökleri ve yeri yaran ve ayıran ve âhıreti de yaratan'a .. Kanatlı kanatlı elçiler, ikişer, üçer, dörder.. yaratmada dilediği kadar ziyâde eder/çoğaltır. Hakikat, Allah her şeye kadirdir!” Bunlar nasıl kuşların kanatlan gibi olsun? Üç kanatlı bir kuş görülmedi! Dört kanatlı kuş da hiç görülmedi! Altı yüz kanadı olan bir kuş nasıl görülsün? Cebrail Aleyhisselâmın sıfatı (onun altıyüz kanadı olduğu hakkında rivayet) geldiği üzere.. Bütün bunlar, kanadın sıfatlar olduğuna delâlet eder.. Dü¬şünmekle onun keyfiyeti (nasıl olduğu) asla anlaşılmaz. Ve yine bu konuda herhangi bir haber gelmedi. Bundan dolayı bize düşen bu konuda ona iman vacip olur. Onun keyfiyeti hakkında tefekkür etmek işi bize ilim bakımından bir fayda sağlamaz. Her insan, bundan bir manâya çok yakındır. Bu, ya şunlardan olur: Haberiniz olsun ki, “Rabbimiz Allah” deyip de sonra doğru gidenler yok mu, onların üzerlerine şöyle melekler iner: “Korkmayın, mahzun olmayın/üzülmeyin, va'dolunup durdu¬ğunuz cennet ile neşeyâb olun/neşelenin! Bizler sizin hem dünya hayat'ta, hem âhirette dostlarınızız ve size orada nefis¬lerinizin hoşlanacağı var, hem size orada ne isterseniz var;31 konukluk olarak.. Mağfiret ve rahmetine Nihayet olmayan bir gafûr-i rahîm'den!” “Ben şüphesiz müslümanlardanım” deyip, salâh ve güzellikle çalışarak Allah'a davet eden kimseden daha güzel sözlü de kim olabilir?” Veya meleklerin kendilerine şöyle dediği kişilerden olur: “Görsen, o zâlimler, ölüm dalgaları içinde boğulurken, melâike ellerini uzatmış “Çıkarın canlarınızı!.” diye, bugün zil¬let azâbıyla cezalanacaksınız. Çünkü Allah'a karşı hak olmayanı söylüyordunuz ve çünkü Allah'ın âyetlerinden istikbâr ediyordu¬nuz/kibirleniyordunuz.” “Fethü'l-Karîb” kitabında da böyledir. Her şüpheliye hidayet veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir.. Ne Güzel Tevâfuk Ruhu'l-Beyan tefsirinin onuncu cüzü, ayın günleri içinde bin yüz Hicrî: 1100 senesinin Zil-Hicce ayının ikinci günü Bursa şehrinde Vakıa evinde tamam oldu. Allâhü Tealâ hazretleri Bursayı korusun. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun Mübarek Ruhu'l-Beyan tefsirinin onuncu cüzünün tercümesi, ne güzel tevafuk ki, Hicrî 1426'nın Zilhicce ayının ikisinde Mekke-i Mükerreme'de tamam oldu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Mekke-i mükerremeyi her türlü noksan¬lıklardan muhafaza etsin. Onu korusun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun. Mütercim: Ömer Faruk Hilmi.